Raine in the Desert
by Hack Interrupted
Summary: Gaara finds the love of his life
1. Chapter 1

1

Gaara assessed the footsteps coming down the hall; quick and light, a woman. If she didn't slow down they would collide, but the steps hurried right around the corner and then Gaara saw her. The woman looked at him wide eyed and tried to stop. _Who is she? _He reacted almost on instinct tripping the already stumbling woman. Gaara pivoted and caught her in his arms. Behind him Kankuro gasped, but Gaara wasn't paying attention. He was studying the woman in his arms; her long sun kissed hair tickled at his wrists as Gaara stared down into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. _She's beautiful. _"Are you alright miss?"

Raine blinked up at the man that had caught her. He had the most stunning crop of red hair; he was looking at her with painted eyes. "I…uh…" He was kind of cute and it made the situation all the more awkward.

"Gaara!" Kankuro huffed.

Gaara straightened setting the woman back on her feet. She was shorter then him by a few inches. He held her small frame a moment longer until she regained her footing. Kankuro's shouting had made her wince some. He cut his eyes over to his older brother. "It's alright Kankuro."

"Aren't you supposed to be in a hurry?" Kankuro shoved the kazekage's hat at Gaara.

He sighed dejectedly and took his hat. "God forbid we miss five minutes of the pissing and moaning." He slipped his hat on and looked back to the pretty woman. "Please forgive my rudeness."

"Gaara!" Kankuro snapped again. "She ran into you!"

The cute guy that had caught her when she tripped was, "You're the kazekage?" her mouth fell open. _He's so young and…_

"I'm Gaara and you are," he fished. He wanted to know her name.

"I'm Raine." She bowed a little.

Gaara smiled a little and took one of her hands. "It's a pleasure Raine." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her. Raine blushed. It made him smile some.

_What the hell is he doing dinking around with some broad at a time like this? _Kankuro had no patience left. "Gaara!"

"Alright Kankuro we'll go." He let go of Raine's hand. "It was nice meeting you." He favored her with a smile as he stepped around Raine with Kankuro at his heels.

Kankuro shot Raine with a stern look as they passed by. She stood where she was for a moment watching the kazekage go. Lord Hotohori had said the kage was young, barely twenty, but Raine had not expected the ninja to be so _wow…he's really handsome. _She smiled a little thinking she would like to draw a picture of him. After a moments reflection Raine turned and went back to running her errands for Lord Hotohori. Maybe later when the lords were adjourned she would see kazekage _Gaara _again.

Usually Gaara regarded these four day negotiations as boring and the stuff headaches are made of. This time was just a little different though. When Gaara grew weary of staring at bickering old men all he had to do was look behind Hotohori. Raine sat behind him out of his way but close enough at hand to be ordered around. She spent most of the time writing or sketching in a fold up notebook she carried around.

Gaara wondered what she was writing, what she was sketching. Sometimes he could tell who she might be sketching. The second day of negotiations she spent much of the morning stealing peeks at Kankuro. A few times on the third day Gaara noticed her eyes on him. Sometimes he would look up at her and smile a little. Raine tended to blush when he smiled at her. Gaara found it a most endearing trait.

He was almost sad to see the long weekend come to an end. In another month the lords would return and it would be repeat process. Gaara hoped that Raine would be back too. He stood with Temari and Kankuro watching their guests ride out of Sand. "That wasn't too terrible," Gaara sighed.

Temari shook her head. "Stubborn old men can't agree on anything."

Kankuro looked at Gaara sidelong. He had noticed little brother checking out the little miss that had run into them in the hall a few times. He seemed more interested in her then in the lords, not that Kankuro could blame him. "Better luck next time," he offered and strolled away. Gaara nodded and followed.

2

To the kazekage's delight a month later Raine accompanied Hotohori back to Sand for the negations. Through the first day of arguments Raine sat back writing something in her notebook. Gaara wondered what it was that she was working on that filled up page after page. The meeting finally broke up after dinner and Raine followed Hotohori out. Gara tended to the few things he had to do before the rest of the night could be his.

It was well after dark and getting late when Gaara stepped out for some air. As he came out the garden entrance he saw Raine sitting on the big rock he often claimed as his own seat. She was writing and hadn't noticed him yet. He had been curious for a while now what Raine was writing in that book of hers. He manipulated some sand and an eye appeared behind her. Gaara started reading over her shoulder.

It was a story. The setting was someplace very green and very wet. The characters were traveling through the forest in the rain. Her use of descriptive narration brought an image of the place into Gaara's mind. He was so into concentrating to read the story he didn't notice her move until it was too late.

Raine straightened a little and stretched to her right. Just inches from her face was an eyeball, a disembodied eyeball. She shrieked startled and sprang to her feet. Her notebook hit the ground and her papers scattered. Her right hand went to her chest and rested over her fluttering heart. The eyeball dissipated and turned into sand.

"Sorry," Gaara said hurriedly stepping forward. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Raine was still trying to catch her breath. _Frighten hell I almost had a heart attack. _"Kazekage sama? That eyeball thing was you?"

Gaara came to the edge of Raine's scattered papers. He stirred some sand in his hand. "I use the sand." His cheeks felt sort of warm. He felt bad for scaring her but she seemed to be calming now that she saw it was him and his jutsu.

"I see." She supposed it made sense for a sand ninja to know such a trick.

He smiled sheepishly at her. "It was rude of me to read over your shoulder like that it's just that you're always writing," he looked down. There were drawings scattered about.

Raine got to her knees to pick up her stuff. _He was reading over my shoulder? _That was a little embarrassing. She started gathering up the pages of her story. "It's alright kazekage sama. I'm sure you were just making sure I wasn't writing anything I shouldn't be."

Gaara got to his knees at his end of the mess and started picking up her drawings. On top was Kankuro; a good likeness of him. He was seated and had one eye squint shut in aggravation. Gaara laughed quietly. "This is pretty good. It's Kankuro right on."

Raine straightened some papers. She couldn't help but smile at the complement. "Do you really think so?"

He nodded and flipped to the next drawing, Temari. She was standing with her fan. "You're quite the talented artist Raine." He looked at Temari once more and went to the next page. It was a picture of him. He was seated and resting his chin on his fist. He looked bored. Gaara chuckled.

"Uh…" Raine reached for the sketch pad. "Sorry, it was presumptuous of me to sketch you without asking."

He smiled at her handing over her drawings. "They're good, but I have to ask; why do I look so bored?"

Raine was trying to organize her mess. "Well it's just that," her voice was small. "You always look so bored at the meetings, like you'd rather be anywhere but there."

Gaara laughed out loud. Truer words were never spoken. "You're right, I can't stand it."

Temari and Baki sensei had heard a startled cry come from the garden and made their way there. Baki gasped to see Gaara on his knees with the servant woman, but that wasn't what caught Temari's attention. _He's laughing. _Gaara was laughing with this woman. The two of them were giggling at each other. "Gaara, is everything alright?"

Gaara turned and saw his sister and his sensei. He stood. "Yes, I just startled Raine is all." He extended his hand to Raine and she took it. Gaara helped her to her feet.

"Kazekage sama," Baki wanted to beg Gaara not to act so friendly with a common waif. He certainly shouldn't be on his knees with a lowly servant girl.

He smiled pleasantly at sensei and nodded. "Everything is alright. You can go," he dismissed his subordinates and turned his attention back to Raine. She had a blush in her cheeks that Gaara found quite pretty.

"Good night Gaara," Temari took the lead and her frowning sensei followed her back inside. Clearly he didn't approve of kage rubbing elbows with the common folk, but Temari thought a little socializing would do baby brother some good.

Gaara swept a hand at the big rock. "Would you sit with me Raine?"

She could use a seat to finish organizing her papers. She nodded. "If you would like me to kazekage sama." Raine took her seat on the rock again.

He sat down beside her watching her in the bright moonlight. "Please, just call me Gaara." She opened her mouth to protest but before she could Gaara lifted a hand. "I insist that all lovely young ladies I nearly scare to death call me Gaara."

There was something flirty in his smile. "Alright, Gaara."

She rolled her r some when she spoke his name. He liked the way it sounded when she said it. "May I see some more of your pictures Raine?" he was curious to see what else she had and looking at pictures gave him the opportunity to sit close without it looking too much like flirting. Gaara had never sat alone with such an interesting and unafraid woman before. _And she's very pretty in the moonlight._

"It's a lot of still life's. Things I drew on the way here." Raine opened to her pictures. "They won't bore you?"

Gaara shook his head and Raine handed over her sketch book. There were pictures of forest, one of a lonely looking piece of road. Near the back was a picture drawn looking out of a second story window facing the alley. "What is this place?"

Raine shrugged a little embarrassed. "The view from my room back home."

He closed the sketchbook and handed it back to her. "You really are a talented artist. Perhaps you'll draw something for me sometime."

"What would you like me to draw for you?"

_A picture of you. _"Whatever you want." Gaara smiled looking down into Raine's deep blue eyes. "I'm sure anything you do will turn out fantastic."

"You can at least give me a hint."

He couldn't bring himself to tell her what he really wanted so he opted for the next best thing. "How about a picture of that place I was reading about in your story? The place where it was raining and everything smelled green."

She was flattered. "You want me to draw that?"

"I'd like to read some more of your story too if you'll let me Raine."

No one ever much paid attention to her drawings let alone her stories. Raine really had no one to show them to. "Really?"

He thought he made her happy and Gaara laughed a little. "Yes if you'll let me."

"Uh…sure." Raine tried to piece together the story Gaara had been reading over her shoulder. "Shall I get you to where you left off?"

"May I read it from the beginning?"

Her cheeks darkened. "If you want to."

The longer the story, the longer Gaara could sit with her. "Yes please."

With some quick rearranging Raine got the story together. She handed it over to Gaara. "You sure? It's kind of long. I'm nearly done with it."

Gaara took the stack of papers. "It's alright I want to read it." He looked down at the first page. It was just as he had feared. While reading over her shoulder Gaara had noticed how strange her writing was. It looked like a sloppy mix of two languages. He smiled and shook his head. "There's just one problem."

"You probably don't have the time…"

"No I have the time. My evenings are my own." Gaara looked back into her eyes. "It's your handwriting. It's a unique script."

She could feel her cheeks heating up. "I'm sorry. Standard is my second language." She reached for the pages but Gaara still held on to them. She looked up at him confused.

"Will you read it to me?" he didn't want to surrender her story without being able to at least hear it. He thought he would like hearing Raine tell him her tale. He could just relax and listen to her voice. It sounded like a good way to spend an evening.

"Read it…" _read one of my stories to the kazekage! _

Gaara couldn't resist leaning a little closer to her as he offered her the pages. "Please?"

Her face was likely red as a rose but Raine couldn't refuse. "Okay," she took the pages back from Gaara and adjusted them in her hands. "It was the first day of true spring and the ocean breeze mingled with the smell of new green in Bar Harbor," she began.

Gaara relaxed listening to Raine read him her story. He found himself caught up in it, mesmerized by her storytelling. It was well past midnight when Raine insisted she had to stop for the night. They both needed their rest and she had a few chores yet to do. Gaara didn't want to see her go. "You'll read me some more of the story wont you? Tomorrow night? I can meet you here."

The handsome kage had been an attentive listener. Raine suspected he liked the tale. "If you'd like." She smiled shyly at him and got to her feet.

Gaara stood up beside her. "Tomorrow night then?" he was already looking forward to meeting her in the moonlight again.

"As you wish kazekage sama."

Gaara stepped closer to her. "Gaara."

"As you wish, Gaara. Goodnight." She favored him with one last smile and headed off to her room. It was late and she still had to lay out Lord Hotohori's clothes.

He stood where he was watching her go. Gaara felt lighter then he had in a long time. Not once had Raine shied away from him or looked at him with fear in her eyes. He thought of her smile, the pretty blush in her cheeks when he flattered her. It made him feel warm just thinking about it. _Raine…_Gaara thought he had made a new friend.

Over the next few nights Raine met with Gaara in the garden after she was dismissed by Lord Hotohori in the evenings. They sat on the rock together making small talk and Raine read Gaara her story. He seemed to enjoy it, to look forward to the next night's installment. It was late her last night in Sand when she finished up all she had written.

Gaara was leaning back watching the sky when she finished. He looked over at her. "Is that all?"

She smiled humbly. "Sorry, I haven't finished it yet Gaara."

He sat up and faced her. "Then you'll just have to have it finished it for me when you come back."

Raine laughed. "That interested are you?"

"Sure I am. I want to know what happens to Gattsu." It was the truth, Gaara had found himself pretty into Raine's tale, but he wanted to sit with her alone again too.

"Then next time I come I'll be sure to have it finished for you, with pictures."

Gaara smiled. Raine certainly was accommodating. He hoped that it was because they had become friends and not just because he was kage. "That would be great."

She had enjoyed these past few evenings with Gaara. He was surprisingly kind and soft spoken. She thought Gaara was incredibly handsome too. Her eyes had drifted from the page more then once. Raine laughed a little. "If you say so."

Gaara was wondering if they were friendly enough for her to honor him another request. "There is something I would like for you to draw for me Raine. A picture of you back in your homeland so I can see what it's like."

It was a little flustering to hear the handsome kage wanted her picture. "I'll make some sketches of my village for you."

That pretty blush was back in Raine's cheeks. "Can I have a picture of you? I'd like to be able to look at your picture when the real you isn't around."

_Look at my picture…?_ He was smiling at her, begging for her favor and understanding with his eyes. "Gaara," she wasn't quite sure what to say to the kazekage.

_She's so pretty when she blushes like that. _His hand got ahead of him and before he was consciously aware that he was doing it Gaara was holding her blushing cheek. Her eyes were fixed on his. He could see the moon reflected in their depths. "Raine," he began but never finished. Gaara couldn't resist the temptation to kiss her; he pressed his lips to hers.

The handsome kazekage kissed her softly on the lips. _Gaara… _Raine felt her heart beating hard in her chest; she could hear it in her ears. His lips lingered against hers just a little too long to make it a completely innocent kiss. After a seemingly long and exciting moment Gaara pulled away enough to look down into her eyes. _Gaara…He's the kazekage! I shouldn't be messing around with him like this I…_

He hadn't known he was going to kiss her until he was doing it and once he had kissed her he wanted to kiss her again. Her eyes were wide; confused yet trusting. "Raine," Gaara wanted to tell her what he was feeling.

_This can't be… _Raine stood up tearing her eyes away from Gaara. "It's late. I really have to go."

_She's leaving me… _"Raine, wait."

She looked at Gaara one last time. This was the last time they would be alone like this for a while. _Maybe it's for the best. _"Get some sleep Gaara. Goodnight." Before he could further argue Raine hurried away.

He lifted a hand to stop her, but she was already gone. Gaara watched her disappear back inside and he sagged back into his seat on the rock. "Shit." _She didn't even give me the chance to explaine myself. _He frowned a little. Women were still largely a mystery to Gaara. She had made a quick exit _but she let me kiss her. I didn't mean to I just… _He had found himself unable to resist.

He wondered if this feeling was what Kankuro often referred to as being _hung up on a dame. _ Gaara wanted to see her again. He didn't want to spend a month wondering if Raine would come back. _I don't really have much choice though do I? _It was depressing to think about but come morning Gaara's muse would be leaving him. All he could do was hope that she would return with Hotohori next conference.

With no other decent option left to him; he wasn't about to kidnap Raine and busting into a ladies room so late at night was unacceptable especially after so boldly kissing her, Gaara headed off to bed. If he couldn't sleep then he could at least rest and relax. He lay awake for a while wondering if he should have apologized to Raine for kissing her. It appeared to have flustered her. Gaara had heard her heartbeat. It had almost been as loud as his own. He thought about the feel of Raine's soft warm lips against his. It was enough to send him drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.

After breakfast the next morning Lord Hotohori's party was ready to ride out. Raine sat on her horse behind her master watching the handsome Gaara say his goodbye's to the lords. Hotohori said his farewells and started out. Raine took one more look at Gaara; he was staring at her smiling a little. Raine returned his smile with a big one of her own. Happy to leave on friendly terms, Raine turned and gigged her horse to catch up to her master.

Kankuro stood beside Gaara watching his little brother's eyes follow Hotohori's servant girl out of the village. He wasn't so sure he wanted his brother's mind on troublesome dames right now. There was work to do. "Gaara, you're needed in your office."

He kept his eyes on Raine until she was just a shape in the distance. _See you soon. _Gaara sighed and turned to go do his duty as kazekage.

3

It had been a week since Raine had left Sand again and Gaara found himself just a little melancholy without his story teller. His evenings had become rather boring. He tried to be lively at dinner with his family, but it was as if the wind had been stolen from his sails. Gaara poked at his spinach salad uninterested in eating it.

Temari had noticed Gaara's sagging mood. Finally she couldn't take his longsuffering sighs and dismal expression anymore. "Alright Gaara, what's wrong?"

Gaara looked from his spinach leaves to his sister across the table. "I don't much care for spinach."

She didn't think it was spinach that was stuck in baby brother's crawl. "That's not what I mean. I mean what's with you lately? You're bummin' hard little bro."

Kankuro had his suspicions that Gaara's mood had something to do with that servant girl. "Leave him alone Temari," Kankuro grumbled and sipped his sake.

Temari frowned at Kankuro. "Like you haven't noticed."

Kankuro returned his sisters scowl. "So what? Gaara has a lot to think about. He is kazekage you know. It's a difficult job."

Gaara didn't want his siblings squabbling at the dinner table again. Temari had a habit of hitting or throwing things. "I'm fine you two really. I've just had a lot on my mind." He pushed his salad away and reached for his own cup of sake. Gaara sipped it thinking about Raine's warm smile. _I miss her._

"What's bugging you Gaara?" Temari pressed. "Anything we can help with?"

Gaara started at his siblings. Temari looked eager to help but Kankuro looked disgruntled. The kage was still confused about Raine running away from him after he kissed her. He wondered if his sister could explaine a woman's reasoning to him. "Temari, could I ask you something?"

She didn't know why the hell he was asking her permission to speak. _Is it something serious or… _she remembered Gaara on his knees with the servant girl in the garden. Temari brightened a little. "This is about that girl isn't it? Hotohori's servant."

"Keh," Kankuro scoffed. "Gaara's got no time for dames."

"Shut up Kankuro," Temari argued. "Of course he has time."

Kankuro finished his sake and slammed his cup down. "Maybe for the ones in a position of authority, but not for a little serving girl."

"What's wrong with serving girls ne?" Temari was getting indignant.

"That girl is common," Kankuro grunted pouring himself more sake. "And she's tiny. No bigger then a little mouse."

"So what?" her big brother was frustrating her so she turned her attention back to Gaara. "You like her don't you? What was her name again?"

He was glad Temari had turned her attention back to him. "Raine," he replied and smiled a little. "She's a very talented artist and storyteller."

Temari smiled crookedly at Gaara. _He does, Gaara likes Raine. _"Talented you say? Well then perhaps kazekage should have a muse in his court."

Gaara brightened at the idea. _Have Raine stay here? _"You think?"

It was Kankuro who answered. "No. Stop filling his head with foolish ideas Temari. Kazekage doesn't need a muse. How stupid." He punctuated his distain with a swallow of sake. One eye squint shut in aggravation.

She whirled around on her big brother. "It's not stupid! Kage's have kept scribes before, why can't Gaara? It's not a bad idea."

"Please, there is no need to argue," Gaara tried to stop their argument now. He concentrated on Temari first. "I never thought of having a scribe around."

She focused on little brother. "You said Raine can write. Why not ask her to write something about you as kage or Hidden Sand ne?"

Gaara felt his mood brightening. It sounded like Temari was really on to something. "Do you think I should?"

"I don't," Kankuro finished his sake and got up. "Who needs some strange broad poking her nose around? Not me brother. Watch yourself Gaara. It's always those cute little quiet ones that are nothing but trouble."

"Would you shut up already you big jerk!" Temari lost her patience. "What the hell do you know about women anyway? It's not like you've ever even _had_ a date."

He was insulted and hurled one right back at her. "At least I'm not floozing it up with a Konoha shinobi, sister."

"I am not floozing it up! Naara Shikamaru happens to be a friend."

"Sure he is."

Their fighting was giving him a headache. There was only one way to deal with it. "That's enough!" Gaara shouted over them. "Must you fight at the dinner table?"

"I was just looking out for you and the Sand. How do you know that little mouse isn't a spy huh? Maybe she's in Akatsuki's back pocket."

Temari rolled her eyes and Gaara sighed quietly. "Thank you for your concern Kankuro but I don't think Raine is any threat to me or to the security of Sand."

Kankuro stared his younger brother down. "You sure her pictures and stories aint clouding your judgment Gaara?" He thought it had more to do with little mouse's shapely figure and dark eyes then her drawings.

Gaara chuckled. "I'm quite sure. Raine is harmless." He smiled at big brothers concern. "As harmless as a little mouse ne?"

Shrugging Kankuro conceded, "If you say so."  
Kankuro could be the most stubborn and suspicious man his sister had ever met, but Temari also knew that he didn't assign pet names to just anyone. _He must suspect Gaara likes Raine too. Maybe he knows Gaara will invite her to stay in Sand? _"If Gaara thinks mouse is okay then she must be." She grinned a little at Kankuro.

Gaara smiled a little. His siblings seemed to have found their own nickname for his muse. He supposed it had something to do with Raine's short stature and small frame. _Kankuro, what a poet. _

"Humph. Women are trouble. Even the little ones," Kankuro threw in his last two cents and headed out.

Temari poured her and Gaara another cup of sake. "Don't mind him he's just jealous he doesn't have a cute girl telling him stories."

Gaara stared down into his sake as a blush crept into his cheeks. There was still something he wanted to ask his sister about. "Say Temari, why would a woman run away from a man after he kissed her?"

Her eyebrows shot up. _What's this? _"Gaara…did you kiss her?"

His cheeks felt warm. Gaara sipped his sake. "Uh…"

_Holy shit he did? _"Well what happened?"

"We were just talking and," he thought back to Raine's pink cheeks and wide trusting eyes. "I didn't mean to be so forward."

"Wait a minute, are you saying you kissed mouse without asking her permission first?"

Gaara looked up at Temari. His sister was giving him the hard eyeball. _Uh oh. _"Uh, it was kind of spontaneous."

"So you kissed her and then she ran away from you, ne?"

"Well, yeah." Gaara sagged in his seat guiltily.

Temari was stunned. "You letch! Don't you have any self control? No wonder mouse ran away from you. She probably thought you were a dangerous pervert!"

Gaara blinked at Temari mortified. "P-pervert? Me?"

She finished the sake in her cup reminding herself it wasn't Gaara's fault he was so ignorant when it came to women. "Baka, you can't just go around kissing whoever you feel like whenever you feel like it. It's rude."

"Rude." He felt his heart dive into his stomach. _Oh no. Does Raine think I'm a rude pervert? _Gaara swallowed hard. "I didn't mean to…"

"Did you apologize to mouse for attacking her?" Temari was a little irked that baby brother was so uncouth.

"I didn't attack her," Gaara felt his nervousness rising. Perhaps asking Temari about this hadn't been such a great idea after all. "She didn't give me the chance to apologize. After I kissed her she ran away."

Temari sighed and shook her head. "Was she upset?"

Gaara didn't think Raine was upset with him. "She smiled at me before she left."

Temari hadn't noticed any unpleasant emotions coming from mouse. "She likes you too then. Though I don't suggest slobbering all over the poor thing, you could apologize for being so bold." Temari set her cup down. "Never put a move on a chick without her consent little bro. You might end up getting smacked."

Gaara knew some women were quite violent, _like Temari is _but Raine didn't strike him as the violent type. "I'll keep that in mind." Gaara finished his sake.

Temari poured them each one more drink. She smiled a little at Gaara. _Baby brother's first kiss. How cute. _"So how was it?" she teased grinning.

"How was what?" he lifted up his refreshed cup.

"Your first kiss dummy. Did she kiss you back? Was it nice or was it slobbery?"

His cheeks felt even hotter. "There wasn't any slobbering."

She couldn't resist picking on him just a little more. "Didn't you slip her the tongue?"

His jaw dropped. "Temari!" Temari just laughed and sipped her sake. When her hysterics had passed Gaara quietly told her, "Raine let me kiss her. It was nice."

"Then I guess you better talk to her next time she visits Sand. Maybe invite her to stay with us for a while and see what happens."

_Invite her to stay. _Gaara smiled. He thought it was a great idea.

Gaara gave Kankuro a few days to forget about the dinner argument before he sought big brother out for his opinion. It was late afternoon when Gaara tracked his brother down. Kankuro was watching some of the genin run drills. "Kankuro," Gaara called in greeting. His brother turned his attention away from the genin.

"Oi Gaara. You already done for the day?"

"Finished up about an hour ago; thought I'd come find you."

Kankuro watched his younger brother shuffle his feet in the sand. "Everything alright Gaara?" he thought kazekage looked edgy.

"Sure. Business as usual."

"You want something?" It was a perfectly good question. Gaara had come looking for him. His younger brother smiled a little. _What's with him?_

_Here goes. _"I was wondering Kankuro, what do you suppose it means when a woman runs away from you after she lets you kiss her?"

His eye squinted instinctively. _Oh boy… _"This about little mouse?"

It was hard to keep his smile away when Gaara thought about Raine. "Temari says a man should ask a woman for her consent before kissing her."

Kankuro almost smiled himself. "Of course a mean chick like her would say that. I've seen Shikamaru leave here with her handprint on his face a few times." Kankuro adjusted his stance and eyed his younger brother. _Time to educate him about women ne? _"So what? You kissed mouse and she ran away from you?"

Gaara nodded. He was moving past his embarrassment at disclosing such a personal thing. He had to if he wanted advice. "Yes."

"Well," Kankuro took a deep long breath and let it out slowly. "You see Gaara, chicks are attracted to strong men but sometimes their power is intimidating. Little mouse probably got all flustered and scared. You are the kazekage after all. You're a very powerful man and she's… Well she's just a little mouse. It's either that or she's just playing hard to get."

He didn't think Raine was afraid of him. She might be a little intimidated by his title, but it hadn't kept them from becoming friends or spending time alone. "Hard to get?"

"It's a woman's way of getting a man to chase her around. They pretend they don't like you and stuff."

It was perplexing. "Why?"

Kankuro shrugged his shoulders. "Aint no man got an answer to that question little brother. Some girls you just gotta chase."

Gaara found this new information interesting even though he didn't think that Raine had run off because she wanted to be chased. "Do you? Have you chased women Kankuro?"

"Every chance I get." Kankuro smiled and dropped Gaara a wink. His younger sibling looked a little confused and Kankuro laughed. "Don't worry brother." He threw an arm around Gaara's shoulders and pointed them back toward the center of the village. "With the feudal lords at each others throats all the time I'm sure you'll get to chase your little mouse around plenty."

He wasn't sure he wanted to chase Raine. Gaara preferred to sit and talk with her instead. The advice given to him by Temari and Kankuro left Gaara just felt even more confused and unsure. He let Kankuro turn them back toward home. "Yeah I guess."

Kankuro laughed again. Little mouse was common, but Gaara really seemed to like her. _Enough to get her in a lip lock ne? Nothing like a crush on a girl to make a sane man go nuts. _"Eh don't worry so much about it Gaara. It will work itself out one way or another."

His sibling's advice didn't help him much but Gaara still had one other person he could ask. Shikamaru was visiting Sand to make the final arrangements for the upcoming chunin exams. For a while Gaara just sat back and observed the Konoha ninja interacting with Temari. Their relationship was slightly confusing. Sometimes Temari let Shikamaru get close and sometimes when he got _too_ close she shoved or smacked him. Gaara waited until he and Shikamaru were alone before he spoke up.

"Oi Shikamaru," Gaara began. "You and Temari are close aren't you?"

Shikamaru chuckled. "I guess you can say that. Your sister is a troublesome woman."

"Do you chase her?" Gaara wondered if Shikamaru was like Kankuro.

"Only when she makes me," he shrugged. "Which is about half of the time."

_Interesting._ "What about the other half of the time?"

"She lets me catch her." Shikamaru winked at Gaara. The kazekage looked confused and Shikamaru laughed. "Alright Gaara, what's this all about? You worried about your sister ne?"

He shook his head negative. Gaara was pretty sure Temari could kick the shit out of Shikamaru if she so desired, but the worst Gaara had seen her do was slap the chunin. "Well to be honest, this isn't about Temari."

"Oh?" Shikamaru lifted a curious eyebrow. "Then what is it about?"

Gaara took a deep breath and hoped that the third time really was the charm. "Why would a girl run away from you after she let you kiss her?"

_The hell? _Shikamaru was stumped. "You're kissing girls now Gaara?"

"Just one; Raine." Saying her name made him smile a little.

_Gaara's got himself a girlfriend ne? _"Raine ne?"

"I know it was forward of me to kiss her without her consent and I don't think she ran away because she wanted me to run after her but," Gaara frowned a little. "I don't think I upset her, but I don't understand why she ran off after she let me kiss her."

Shikamaru chuckled. _Boy do you have a lot to learn brother. _"You were probably pushing her buttons. Ya know, getting her all hot and bothered. Girls get all flustered when they get horny. She probably ran off so you couldn't see how worked up that smooch you gave her got her."

This explanation was new but moderately indecent. "Worked up?"

"Oi, at least she ran away instead of hitting you." A huge grin spread across the chunin's face. "Temari just hits me."

_I so did not need to hear that._ Kazekage sighed."I see." Gaara thought about how loud their heartbeats had been when he kissed Raine, the pretty blush she had in her cheeks.

"Keh women just love to watch a man squirm. It's okay for them to get _you_ all worked up but if you do the same thing to _them_ you're liable to end up with a handprint on your face." Shikamaru sighed thoughtfully. Temari smacked him two out of three times he grabbed her butt. "Love is a troublesome thing."

_Love… _Gaara watched the chunin roll his eyes. He thought about Raine. Gaara didn't think she was afraid of him and he certainly hoped that she didn't think he was a pervert. Maybe there was something to what Shikamaru said, just not so sleazy. Maybe their kiss had made Raine feel something too. Gaara smiled hopeful. "I guess so."

4

To Gaara's delight when the next round of negotiations were set to begin, Raine again accompanied Hotohori to Hidden Sand. Gaara stood with Kankuro to one side and Temari on the other greeting the feudal lords. As the old men stood on ceremony the kazakage played with a small amount of sand. He stirred the sand at Raine's feet into a small thin tendril. With a slight wave of his hand Gaara sent the sand string up and around Raine's pinky finger. He gave it a gentle tug and snuck a peek at her.

Raine felt something tickling her hand and pulling at her finger. She looked down and saw the sand. Raine looked up from the sand playing at her fingers up to the handsome kage. He smiled at her a little and Raine smiled back at him._ It's good to see you too my handsome Gaara._

After the greeting the party moved into the conference room and the day's conference began. About half way through the meeting Gaara performed another trick with his sand. He guided a little to Raine's notebook and in sand he wrote out a message: _Meet me in the garden later? _Gaara pretended to be focused on Hotohori, but his eyes met the woman's behind the lord. Raine was smiling at him with that pretty blush in her cheeks. She nodded affirmatively at him. Gaara hid a smile in his hand. He was looking forward to spending the late evening hours with Raine alone in the garden.

They made no progress at the meeting, but it didn't matter much to Gaara. He hurried through dinner with his family willing the night to move on quickly. He was eager to see Raine, to talk to her and sit with her again. After dinner Gaara finished taking care of everything he would need for the meeting the next day. With his duties attended to Gaara went to the garden to wait for his friend.

It felt like he was waiting forever as it grew later. He thought about the advice his siblings and the Konoha chunin had given to him about the fairer sex. After seeing her smile today Gaara was sure that Raine wasn't afraid of him or angry at him either. She had readily agreed to meet him too without Gaara having to do any chasing. Perhaps the somewhat sleazy Shikamaru had been the most right of all of them. He was mulling Shikamaru's words of wisdom over when he heard something behind him. Gaara turned and saw Raine come out into the garden with her notebook in hand.

Raine smiled at the handsome kage. "Hello Gaara," she greeted.

Gaara left his seat on the big rock and hurried to meet Raine. "Hello Raine," he said with a smile. He took her free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "How are you?"

Her smile grew. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Much better now that you're here." His flattery got her blushing again and Gaara felt his heart soar. "Won't you come and sit with me?"

Raine nodded and let Gaara lead them to the big rock. "I finished the story and I've drawn some pictures for you."

Gaara sat with Raine. "Really? Pictures of you?"

She laughed a little slightly embarrassed. "Well…" Raine removed a stack of drawings from her notebook and offered them to Gaara. "I'll show you."

He took the papers from her and looked down at the one on top. It was a drawing of the town she came from. The focal point of the picture was an old man standing behind a produce cart. "This is your village?"

Raine nodded. "That's Ray. He's been there forever. A very nice man. He always gives me an apple; for my health he says."

Gaara smiled at her thinking he'd give Raine the world just to see her smile at him. "He's an old friend then?"  
"I've known him since I was small, since my mother was alive."

"Your mother?" It seemed Gaara and Raine had something in common. "She passed away?"

Raine nodded. "Yes, when I was five." It wasn't exactly a treasured memory and her smile faltered.

"My mother died when I was a baby. I never knew her."

"I'm sorry Gaara." She knew what it was like to grow up without a mother.

He smiled wistfully at her. "Are you an orphan too?"

She knew the previous kazekage, Gaara's father, had been murdered. It had been quite the buzz in her village a few years ago. "I don't know what happened to my real father but my step father succumbed to tuberculosis a few years ago." She looked away from Gaara not wanting him to see the hate in her eyes. "I wasn't there for him when he died. He had already given me to Lord Hotohori."

_Given? _He didn't quite understand. "What do you mean?"

Raine sighed as quietly as she could. "My step father ran a laundry. When I was ten I accidentally ruined one of Lord Hotohori's more elegant kimonos. It was expensive and we had no money to pay for it so my father gave me to my lord as payment for his suit."

His mouth fell open a little. _She's not just Hotohori's servant she's his property? _"You don't mean slavery?" Gaara tried to hide how appalled he was.

"My lord prefers to call me an indentured servant, for political reasons, but …" She hated to admit such an ignoble thing.

"Slavery is illegal," Gaara couldn't suppress his frown.

Raine laughed a little and looked back at Gaara. "You really should get out more."

Gaara didn't like the idea of Raine being _owned_ by that stuffy old man. "Haven't you worked for Hotohori long enough to pay for a stupid garment?"

The blush in her cheeks darkened. "It wasn't quite that kind of a deal. My step father didn't want me. Turning me over to Lord Hotohori made them both happy."

"What about you? What about your happiness Raine?"

She was flattered he sounded so concerned. "It's alright Gaara, I'm content. I have a roof over my head and three meals a day. It's not so bad really. Besides," her smile became more genuine. "When I travel with my lord I get to come and see you."

It felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to tell her to leave the old man, but he could tell that Raine would rather just see the subject dropped. He smiled at her and reached for her hand. Gaara gave it a squeeze. "And I'm glad to see you."

The hand resting over hers was warm and gentle. Gaara seemed to soften some. "Thank you Gaara. It's good to have such a friend."

"We are friends aren't we Rain?"

She nodded again. "I like to think so." She smiled at him again.

Gaara didn't want to take his eyes off of her, but he wanted to see the rest of her pictures. He tucked the picture of Ray the produce salesman in the back and looked at the next picture. Raine had drawn the shrine, several pictures of Hotohori's estate and gardens and finally the last picture in the pile was the one Gaara had been waiting for. It was a picture of Raine. She sat on her bed with her sketch pad on her lap drawing herself by way of looking in a mirror. A small laugh escaped. "Raine it's wonderful."

Her cheeks felt warm as she watched Gaara marveling over her picture. "I never realized it would be so hard to draw myself. I'm not much for staring at my own reflection." She giggled a little. "Silly isn't it?"

Gaara looked back up into her eyes. "No it's…" Gaara laughed too. "May I keep it?"

"Sure, I did draw it for you." Her cheeks weren't just warm, they were flaming.

Gaara held onto his picture of Raine and handed her back the others. "I'll treasure it always," he promised the blushing woman. He looked at the drawing smiling again. _I finally have a picture of my beautiful Raine. _

His flattery was somewhat flustering. Raine tucked her pictures back into place. "Shall I continue the story for you Gaara?"

"Yes please," he returned his attention to his pretty guest.

Raine spent the next few hours reading to Gaara. He seemed to get quite excited as the story came to a close. When she finished it was late and she had to go. He didn't want their time together to come to an end and asked her to meet him again tomorrow night. She said she would; Raine had started a new story that she thought he might like. Gaara thanked her for sharing her story with him and for the picture of her. When she left him for the evening she was smiling and her cheeks were pink. Gaara felt happy and warm inside. He was glad he could make her smile.

The next afternoon Temari had joined the meeting to support her brother. She knew such squabbling annoyed Gaara, but he was surprisingly relaxed. It didn't take her long to figure out why. Baby brother was stealing glances at mouse whenever he could. Temari saw little mouse eyeing Gaara as well. _So there is something between them ne?_ At dinner that night she couldn't resist teasing Gaara a little. "Going to see mouse tonight?"

Gaara smiled. "She's going to meet me later in the garden. Raine has a new story she's been working on to show me."

"Have you invited her to stay in Sand yet Gaara?" big sister grilled.

"No not yet. I don't want to seem too forward."

Temari laughed. "You're a little late for that bub. You didn't attack her again did you?"

"Of course not," Gaara blushed.

Kankuro sighed. "So is your would be girlfriend playing hard to get brother?"

_Girlfriend? _Gaara blinked at his brother. "It isn't like that Kankuro."

He saw the blush creeping into Gaara's cheeks. _Oh man does he got it bad. _"You should put a move on her."

"He should not!" Temari argued.

Kankuro scowled at Temari. "Why the hell not?"

"Gaara should treat mouse like a lady not a tramp you big jerk."

"I didn't say throw her down and fuck her! Jeez Temari, why do you always gotta be such a miserable bitch?"

"Please you two," Gaara's face felt hot. Their argument was embarrassing him.

"Gaara wouldn't do _that_ you slob," Temari went on.

Kankuro squint one eye shut. "I didn't say he would!"

Temari was getting pissed. "You said throw her down and fuck her!"

"I said put a move on her," Kankuro corrected indignantly. "Stop twisting my words."

It felt a lot warmer in here then it had just a moment ago. His sibling's argument brought a new and rather exciting image to Gaara's mind; Raine sharing his bed with him. His mouth hung open a little. _Me and Raine…?_

"You have no class when it comes to women Kankuro." She turned back to Gaara. He looked flushed. "Gaara? You alright?"

Gaara looked up at Temari trying to push the guilty thoughts from his mind. "I wish you two wouldn't fight so much that's all."

"Humph!" Kankuro finished his cup of sake. "If you got a thing for little mouse you should show her." He wiggled his eyebrows at his little brother.

"Not in a sleazy way," Temari added pointedly.

Gaara smiled a little. "Really?" he directed at no one in particular.

Temari smiled a little. "You should give her flowers."

"Bah! Just get her drunk and her true feelings will come out." Kankuro saw the smack coming and he braced for it. Temari smacked his arm half a dozen times as Kankuro laughed at her fury. "Knock it off Temari."

"Stop trying to turn Gaara into a letch!" She turned her frown back to Gaara. "You better be a gentleman little brother you hear me?"

Gaara nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gaara went out to the garden and waited for Raine. It was a nice night and the moon was near full. It hung low in the sky and for a while Gaara sat on the big rock watching the orb climb higher into the night. _Such a beautiful night. _Gaara heard movement behind him and turned around. _Such a beautiful woman. _He smiled getting to his feet. "Good evening Raine," Gaara steeped over to meet her.

Raine smiled up at Gaara. "Good evening Gaara."

He smiled at her and offered her his arm. "Would you like to walk with me Raine? It's a beautiful night and the moonflowers are in bloom."

She thought a walk beneath the bright moon with him sounded nice. "Moonflowers?"

Gaara took her notebook and set it on their sitting rock. He offered her his hand and Raine took it. "I'll show you." He led her down the garden path enjoying the feel of her hand in his own. Raine walked closely at his side; Gaara liked that too. "Moonflowers only open at night," he explained as they made their way toward the trellis that was loaded with the sweet smelling blooms.

Raine saw the nighttime flowers and stepped away from Gaara letting go of his hand for the moment. "Oh Gaara, they're beautiful!"

Gaara watched her lean in to smell the pale flower. _Not as beautiful as you. _"I suffered from insomnia most of my life." Gaara reached for a flower. "Often times when I couldn't sleep I would come out here and look at these flowers. It was almost as if they were blooming just for me."

She smiled at Gaara. "Maybe they are."

He picked a flower and smelled it. "Maybe tonight they're blooming for you." He reached over and tucked the flower behind Raine's ear. Her cheeks darkened some.

She giggled a little nervously. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful," Gaara wanted to touch her soft rosy cheek but he let his hand fall to his side. "You're beautiful Raine."

"Gaara," she dropped her eyes. His flattery was a bit embarrassing.

He was wondering if he was making her nervous, he thought he was. "I'm not a dangerous pervert," he tried to sooth.

Raine looked up at the kage stunned. A surprised laugh bubbled up and out. "What?"

He felt his cheeks heating up. "I'm sorry about before. You know, kissing you without asking you if it was alright first. I didn't mean to attack you I just…"

Her whole face felt like it was on fire. Raine took a step back. "It's alright Gaara. You don't have to apologize to me."

Gaara couldn't stop himself from closing the gap between them. He stepped forward and stared down into her dark eyes. "You don't think I'm a letch do you?"

"No of course not," Raine smiled and shook her head trying not to fret over how close Gaara stood.

He smiled relived to hear the good news. "It's just that… I really like you Raine. I like having you around. I hope that's alright."

Raine was starting to get flustered. "I really like you too Gaara."

He felt his heartbeat kick up a notch. _She likes me too! _He took both of her hands in his own. "Would you like to stay here in Sand Raine? Stay here with me?"

Her mouth fell open. _Stay with Gaara… _"I…" she stared at him stunned.

"You could write stories and draw pictures for me. You could be my muse." Gaara found himself hopefully excited as soon as the invitation was out.

_Be the kage's muse? _Her palms started to sweat. "I… couldn't possibly…"

"Why not? Don't you like it here, with me?" Gaara didn't want her to say no. Now that he had asked her to stay with him he wanted her to agree to make Sand her home.

His eyes were pleading. "Of course I like it here with you it's just that," she was more then just remotely flattered by Gaara's tempting offer, but sadly there was no way she could accept. "Such a decision isn't mine to make."

"Then I'll decide. You'll stay." Gaara smiled thinking _that was easy!_

Raine pulled her hands free and took two big steps away from Gaara. "You don't understand. It isn't up to me or to you," she took another step back.

Gaara's smile faltered. For every step Raine took away from him Gaara felt his heart sink a little. "Raine?"

She thought she was making him sad and it made her heart feel heavy. "I'm sorry Gaara. I…" but she didn't know what to say to make him feel better. Raine turned and started back up the path. "I should go."

"Raine wait please." She shook her head and kept walking and Gaara started to panic some. "Wait a minute damnit!" he waved his hand and a wall of sand impeded her progress. Raine startled and froze in her tracks. Gaara hurried up behind her feeling a little guilty that he had frightened her. "Raine please wait." He let the sand wall crumble.

Raine turned and looked at Gaara. "Gaara." He looked miserable.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just want you to stay. Please Raine," he reached for her hands again. She didn't pull away when he took them. "Tell me what I've done wrong. Tell me what I did to take away your smile."

Her heart went out to him. "You haven't done anything wrong Gaara."

"Then why are you running away from me? Do you want me to chase you?"

"Chase me?" _what an odd thing to say._

She seemed to be calming some. "I'm not quite sure how to chase women but I'll learn if it will make you happy. If it will make you stay with me."

She blinked at him and then she laughed. "Gaara what are you…" Raine shook her head. Her laugh had brought a sad smile to his lips. She freed one of her hands and brushed the hair away from his eyes. "You really don't understand do you?"

What Gaara understood was that he liked the feel of her warm fingers on his face. He reached up and pressed her hand to his cheek. "Raine." With her hand so close to his nose he could smell the little dab of perfume on her wrist. _She even smells pretty._

"Gaara," she hated to admit such a humiliating thing. "It's up to Lord Hotohori whether I may stay here in Sand. I belong to him."

He didn't want to hear that. "Then I will make him give you your freedom."

She smiled at him. Gaara made everything sound so simple. _If anyone could convince my lord to release me it's Gaara. _"You'll make him."

"If the choice was yours would you stay here with me?"

"I," she felt her face heating up again. Gaara still held her hand against his face. He was staring down into her eyes. "I would stay with you Gaara. I'd write you as many stories as you want." She smiled at him. Raine had never had such a captivated or captivating audience as the handsome kazekage.

Gaara was filled with joy. "You mean it? You'll stay with me Raine?"

She laughed lightly at the way he brightened. "Yes Gaara. I'd love to stay with you," Raine said and she meant it.

He couldn't recall a time when he had been happier. He laughed a little himself and then Gaara wrapped Raine up into his arms. He hugged her tight. "It will be wonderful Raine I promise. You'll love it here in Sand." He pulled away enough to look at her blushing face. It dawned on him all at once that he was holding his beautiful muse in his arms.

Raine blinked at Gaara. His warm smile was just inches from her own. She rested her hands on his shoulders meaning to push him back a little. Gaara held the length of their bodies together as he embraced her. Raine blushed wildly up at him. "I'm sure I will."

Gaara had never hugged any woman beside his sister and holding Raine was _nothing_ like hugging Temari. Raine was small and delicate. Her long hair tickled at the arms he had wrapped around her. He could feel her breasts pushing against him and when Gaara looked down he saw the cleavage he was feeling. She was looking at him with shy eyes and pink cheeks. Gaara felt his heart skipping in his chest and he swallowed hard. "Raine," Gaara knew what he wanted, but yet again he forgot to ask. Unable to resist Gaara pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.

_Gaara…_His kiss was warm and exciting. He hugged her tighter and Raine felt herself melting into him. She wrapped her arms around him and tickled at the back of his neck with her fingers. She wanted to bury her hands in his wild red hair. A moment later he parted her lips with his own and she surrendered herself to Gaara's kiss.

He couldn't believe how amazing it felt to hold her and kiss her like this. It excited his senses. Her fingers brushed against his ear setting his blood on fire. _Raine… _Their kiss was heating up, Gaara was heating up. He now understood for the first time in his life what it meant to want a woman. His tongue met hers and Gaara felt his resolve to remain a gentleman weaken. _She's so…_

Raine had never shared a kiss like the one she shared with Gaara now. She wanted to hold him to her and go on kissing him forever _but…should we even be doing this? He's the kazekage and I'm…_ She broke her mouth away from his and Raine tried to catch her breath. "Gaara," she sighed.

Their kiss left him breathless too. He liked to hear her say his name like that. "Raine I…" he lifted a hand to her face and stroked her flush cheek. He smiled at her. "I guess I am a dangerous pervert after all."

Gaara was blushing too. He looked a little flustered and Raine giggled at his silly comment. "Not at all." She smoothed the hair out of his face again and stared up into his eyes. "I think you're wonderful Gaara."

His heart soared. "You do?"

She nodded a little smiling up at him. "I do."

A huge grin spread across his face. "Stay with me Raine. Be at my side always." He was dieing to kiss her again so he did. Holding his beautiful muse in the moonlight Gaara knew. _I've fallen in love with her. I'm in love with Raine. _

The next morning Gaara was all smiles at breakfast. Kankuro had heard little brother go to his room late last night. "So Gaara," Kankuro tested. "You were out pretty late. You were with the little mouse all night ne?"

Gaara thought about the kissing Raine and he smiled. "Yes. We were talking well into the wee hours of the morning." It was mostly the truth. Gaara and Raine had done a lot of talking last night before he kissed her goodnight. He had already decided to speak to Hotohori today. He didn't want his muse _my love _leaving him again.

"Just talking? Then what's with that shit eating grin little brother?" Kankuro teased.

Temari lifted a curious brow and looked at baby brother. "Gaara?"

Gaara laughed a little. "Last night I asked Raine to stay here in Sand, with me."

"Did you now?"

"Well, what did she say?" Temari was excited to see Gaara so happy. _She must have said yes! Yosh!_

Gaara softened up the facts a bit. "She said that she would stay if Hotohori would give his consent. I mean to speak with him before I see Raine again this evening."

Temari clapped her hands together. _There's no way that stuffed shirt would refuse the kazekage! _"Alright! Another female at the table!" She was looking forward to it.

"Little mouse will be staying with us ne?" Kankuro kept his eyes on Gaara. "Gonna move her right into your room Gaara?" he winked at his little brother.

"Slob. Not even nine a.m. and you're being a pig," Temari criticized

Gaara laughed a little. "I was thinking Raine could take the empty room across the hall from mine, slob," he added playfully and Kankuro busted up laughing.

"It will be nice to have another woman around," Temari sighed dreamily.

"Yeah just great," Kankuro was on a roll. "Double the pms. You sure about this Gaara?"

Temari smacked Kankuro in the arm. "I'll give you pms you fat bastard!"

Kankuro laughed and Temari hit him some more. Gaara just smiled and shook his head. He had never been more sure about anything. Gaara wanted Raine with him.

The day's conference seemed to drag by slowly. Since it was the last day of negotiations for another month both Kankuro and Temari sat in on the proceedings with Gaara. They both noticed how often Gaara and little mouse stole glances at each other. Temari wondered if they were falling in love; Kankuro wondered what Gaara had really been up to with mouse last night. Sometimes mouse blushed at Gaara's smile. When the meeting finally came to a close Gaara asked Hotohori, "A word with you."

Hotohori nodded at kazakage and turned to his servant. "Go on and start packing my things. We'll be leaving this hell hole first thing in the morning," he informed her quietly. Raine exited with the other lords and their servants and Hotohori turned back to kazekage. "How may I be of service to you kazekage sama?"

Gaara put on a calm face. "I'd like a word with you about Raine."

Hotohori frowned. "What's that girl done now? I swear I'll fetch her up good if she's misbehaved herself here."

Kankuro straightened. He had been fetched up plenty by his sensei in the past. _So he beats her ass ne? What an asshole. _

He managed to keep his frown away but Gaara noticed the way his brother tensed up some. His sister was watching the old man with penetrating eyes. "Raine has not misbehaved in fact she's been quite polite and accommodating. She has shown me some of her writing; she's quite a talented scribe."

Hotohori blinked at the kage surprised. _She what! _"You can actually read her writing? It's worse then my five year old grandson's," he scoffed.

"She knows how to weave words together," Gaara defended. He wasn't about to tell the old man that Raine had read to him. Hotohori didn't need all the details. "I would like for Raine to stay here in Sand for a while and do some writing for me."

_What the bloody hell? _"Kazekage sama?" the lord was bewildered.

Temari didn't like the old bastard dissin Gaara's girl. "Kages sometimes keep scribes to record their greatness. I'm sure that you agree that Gaara is the greatest kazekage that Sand has ever had."

"Of course," Hotohori bowed at Temari and turned back to Gaara. If the kage was interested in Hotohori's slave then perhaps there was a way to give him a little leverage at the next conference. "My lord Gaara, please consider Raine my gift to you. She's an excellent servant with an eye for detail."

Gaara already knew that. He had seen her drawings. Beside him his sister tensed up. Clearly she didn't like the idea of the woman being offered to him as a gift. Gaara didn't like it either but he stayed perfectly calm. "That's very generous of you."

Hotohori smiled at the young kage. He suspected Gaara wanted more then just a scribe. "Perhaps you can find uses for such a sinfully pretty girl that this old man could not."

Temari hissed through her teeth and Gaara put a hand up in front of her to keep her from going off on the old bastard. He was getting pretty good at all of this diplomatic crap. "I accept your offer Lord Hotohori. I will keep Raine."

Hotohori bowed to the kage. "I am happy to serve you my lord."

He nodded approvingly at the lord. "Thank you Lord Hotohori. That is all; you are dismissed." Gaara kept a straight face until the old man bowed out of the room and slid the door shut behind him. As soon as the lord was gone Gaara frowned.

"What a creep," Kankuro grunted.

Temari's hand balled into a fist. "The nerve of that guy. Just who the hell does he think he is offering women as gifts? What a scum."

Gaara sighed. He didn't like what the old bastard had been implying either. "Forget about him. He is of no consequence. What is important is that Raine can stay."

Kankuro looked at Gaara. Little brother looked a little ruffled and Kankuro grinned evilly. "You want that old fuck to have an accident Gaara? I wouldn't mind bumping him off for you."

For once Temari agreed with Kankuro. "I'll help."

Gaara shook his head negative. "Don't go killing Hotohori. Granted he's an asshole but he does have a family to take care of." Gaara stood and his siblings stood with him. He turned to more pleasant thoughts. "Well then, I guess we better make sure Raine's room is all ready for her." Come morning, Raine would move into Gaara's home. The thought made him smile.

Raine was nearly finished packing Hotohori's things for the trip home when he came into his room. She immediately abandoned his luggage and straightened to face her master. "Lord Hotohori, shall I make you some tea?"

Hotohori wasted no time lighting into his servant. "You've been speaking to kazekage behind my back Raine."

She froze in place. Her master was frowning. "My lord?"

"You're lucky that you've caught his eye. It means no flogging for you for your deceit. I wouldn't want to leave a mark on Gaara's new toy."

Her mouth fell open. Hotohori was bitter. "Lord Hotohori…"

The old man reached up and took the young woman's chin in his hand. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all. Your mother was a whore. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you following in her footsteps."

Rain took a big step back pulling away from Hotohori with large angry eyes. Raine didn't remember much about her mother but all of her memories of the woman were good ones. She had been gentle, loving and kind hearted. "My mother was…!"

Hotohori laughed. "You better treat Gaara right or he may kill you. He's killed hundreds you know. The sand in that gourd he carries around is soaked with the blood of his victims. Sabaku no Gaara, he's a very dangerous man."

She couldn't believe all of the horrible things coming from her master's mouth. "He is not!" she defended instinctively.

Hotohori was old, not dead. He stepped forward and slapped his mouthy ward across the face. "Don't you take that tone with me!"

Raine recoiled bringing a hand up to her stinging cheek. She was a little surprised herself that she had snapped at her master. "My lord I…"

"You better keep kazekage happy," he warned. "Don't you dare do anything to make me regret giving you to him." She blinked at him surprised and Hotohori straightened. "That's right Raine. I've given you to Gaara as a gift. He's your master now. You'll be staying here."

Raine was torn between two emotions. She was happy that she could stay here in Sand with her handsome kage, but at the same time she was horrified to hear that she had been given away to Gaara like a cheap trinket. "Gave me?"

"From now on you'll serve your homeland in the kazekage's bed." Hotohori smiled wickedly at his servant.

_He gave me to Gaara as his whore! _She couldn't believe such a disgusting thing was true. His cruel words were too much to bear. Raine ran past her lord and threw the door open. She ran out into the hall and kept running. She didn't even know where she was going. The first miserable tears stung her eyes as she ran out into the village.

Temari went with Gaara to make sure that the room Gaara was going to keep his little mouse in was all ready for her. Kankuro wasn't much for dusting and making beds so he ducked out on his siblings. He snuck out the back door and wandered out into town. He was making his way back toward the training area when he saw mouse. She had ducked into an alley between two closed shops. Her hands covered her face and Kankuro saw her shoulders shaking. _What the hell? Is she crying? _Kankuro decided to find out.

Kankuro went to the mouth of the alley. He could hear her sobbing. "Oi, little mouse you alright?" he asked stepping closer to her.

Raine quickly wiped her tears away. She recognized Kankuro's voice and looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. "Master Kankuro," she sniffled.

He saw a mean looking hand print on her cheek and he frowned. He wondered if Hotohori had decided to fetch her up one more time before he left her with Gaara. "Oi, who the hell hit you?"

Raine cringed and flattened herself against the wall. Her cheek still hurt a little but she didn't realize there was a mark on her face. "What do you mean?"

Kankuro sighed as one eye squint shut. He took her chin in his hand and turned her head to look at the imprint on her face. "Hotohori hit you didn't he?"

She dropped her eyes. "I mouthed off to my master. I got what I deserved."

He let go of her and folded his arms across his chest. "That why you're crying?"

"I'm not crying."

_Maybe not right this second but… _"What's the matter with you? Don't tell me you're one of those girls that cry all the time."

Raine frowned a little. "I'm not a cry baby."

That was good to hear. At least Kankuro wouldn't have to put up with a weepy woman. "So then what's got your panties in a twist?"

Her mouth fell open in surprise. "Wh…what!"

_Crap, real smooth. _"I mean what's got you all upset? Didn't that old fart tell you that you could stay in Sand, with Gaara? That's what you want aint it?"

_Gaara… _of course she wanted to stay with Gaara. Raine was fairly certain she was losing her heart to him. "It's humiliating to be given to Gaara as his whore."

"Huh?" it was Kankuro's turn to be surprised. "What the hell are you talking about little mouse? What did that fossil fuck say about Gaara?"

Kankuro's colorful language almost made her smile. She might have if she wasn't so miserable. "My lord told me I was a gift for a murderer. He told me to serve my homeland in Gaara's bed."

"He what?" Gaara was going to be furious. Kankuro was getting there himself. "Oi mouse, I don't think Gaara asked you to stay here just because he needs some ass. He really likes you, I can tell. I am his big brother you know. Why, right this very minute he and Temari are getting your room ready for you."

Raine brightened a little. "My room?"

"Look mouse, I aint gonna feed you no bullshit. Yes, Gaara has killed some mother fuckers. Our father sent an assassin after him about once a week for a while there, but things are different now. Gaara is not who he once was. He's really mellowed out and since you've been coming around Gaara smiles a lot more. Believe me when I tell you, that's one hell of an accomplishment."

"Your father wanted him dead? Why?" she was thunderstruck.

"He had a demon inside of him. Ichibi no Shaukaku. Shaukaku isn't inside of Gaara anymore. Akatsuki attacked Sand and after a struggle they removed the monster from inside of him. It killed him."

Raine gasped. "What are you saying? That's crazy. Gaara is alive!"

Kankuro nodded. "Old lady Chiyo was able to save Gaara with her life restoring jutsu."

"Gaara was…resurrected?"

"He was given a second chance at making a life for himself; just like you're being given a chance to start over here in Sand with him. With all of us. Any friend of Gaara's," Kankuro waved his hand not deeming it necessary to finish.

_Start over…with Gaara… _"But…he must think…"

"Keh, Gaara's never invited anyone to stay with him before. He must think you're pretty special little mouse."

Raine let what Kankuro said sink in for a minute. _Gaara, I think you're pretty special too. It doesn't matter what happened in the past, we can have a future…together. _She was calming down and couldn't help but ask, "Why do you keep calling me little mouse? My name is Raine."

Kankuro chuckled. Maybe this woman of Gaara's wasn't so bad. "You are a little mouse." He loomed over her and dropped a hand down on top of her head. "See, you're just an itty bitty thing."

Raine rolled her eyes up to Kankuro's. There was a kindness in his eyes. She smiled a little guessing that swearing and teasing were just his way. Gaara had mentioned that his brother really seemed to enjoy getting their sister three shades of pissed off. _He must tease Temari all the time. _She reached up and swatted his hand away. "I'm not that itty bitty," she poked back at him.

"If you say so little one." Kankuro laughed again and turned away. "So you coming or what? I'll give ya the grand tour of your new home ne?"

_My new home. Gaara's there. _She stepped in line behind Kankuro. "That would be very nice master Kankuro."

"Bah, just call me Kankuro. You don't wanna see me with a swollen ego."

Giggling a little and feeling much better Raine followed Kankuro out of the alley and into a new life with the people of the Sand.

When Gaara and Temari came down for dinner they heard laughing in the dining room before they even got there. Kankuro was all but howling; a softer more feminine laugh underlined his. Gaara recognized that laugh. "Raine?" he hurried into the dining room with his sister at his heels. Kankuro and Raine were sitting at the table next to each other drinking sake. Gaara's mouth fell open.

Temari was more shocked then Gaara to see her brother yucking it up with Gaara's would be girlfriend. "Kankuro? What's going on here?"

Kankuro and Raine turned towards the door. "Just havin a drink and shooting the shit. That alright with you?"

Raine got to her feet smiling at Gaara. "Gaara and Miss Temari."

Gaara noticed a mark under Raine's left eye right away. He hurried to her and took her face in his hands. "Raine what happened to you?"

"She's a closet street fighter Gaara, better watch your step," Kankuro teased.

Temari stepped into the fray lifting an eyebrow at little brother. _Awfully touchy feely with mouse aint he? _"What's the deal?"

Raine reached up and took the hand on her sore cheek. "It's alright Gaara."

Kankuro didn't want his brother getting pissed so he changed the subject quick. "I ran into mouse and I thought why not bring her home."

"You turning mouse into a lush?" Temari shot at Kankuro.

Big brother just laughed and Gaara eased some. He realized that he was making quite a fuss over Raine, touching her in front of his siblings. He backed off but still held onto one of her hands. "I spoke to Hotohori," he told her quietly.

"I know. He has already told me that I'll be staying in Sand."

Gaara's eyes went back to the mark under her eye. _Did that miserable old bastard hit her? What did he say?_ Whatever had transpired both Raine and Kankuro seemed to be covering it up. Gaara decided that he would let it go for now. He would talk to Raine about it later when they were alone, but for now he could assure her with a few simple words. "You are my honored guest."

Temari smiled and rolled her eyes. She went and sat down beside Kankuro. He poured her a cup of sake and slid it over to her. Temari lifted her cup. "Well are you two going to join us or are you just gonna stand there gazing into each others eyes all night?"

Gaara saw Raine's cheeks darken and he smiled. He looked over her shoulder to his siblings sitting at the table. They were both grinning at him. "Right." Gaara led Raine to the table and she sat beside him. Kankuro slid her drink over to her while Temari poured one out for Gaara. She slid it his way.

"So what were you guys laughing about ne?" Temari looked from Gaara's blushing girlfriend to Kankuro.

"Some of the idiot shinobi from Konoha," Kankuro chuckled again.

"You better not have been talking shit about Shikamaru," Temari warned her brother.

Kankuro smiled at his sister. "Actually I was telling her about that thousand years of pain jutsu Naruto showed me."

"Idiot," Temari scoffed. "Like mouse needs to hear about _that_. Naruto is so gross."

His siblings went off on what a fool Naruto could be. Raine listened giggling. After a while Gaara reached under the table for Raine's hand and took it. He gave it a gentle squeeze and she squeezed his hand back. Gaara knew then that having Raine around was going to be wonderful.

Dinner and conversation afterward with the family was the best it had ever been. Kankuro seemed to enjoy making Raine laugh and Raine disclosed a few stories from the Hotohori household that got Kankuro rolling. Temari liked having another female at the table to _take the edge off the testosterone level in the room_. Raine found it surprisingly easy to talk to Gaara's siblings. They all appeared to genuinely like each other. Gaara felt his heart swell with joy.

After dinner Temari stole Rain away for some girl talk and a soak in a nice hot bath. Gaara sat with Kankuro having a little more sake. He couldn't remember ever feeling so relaxed and content. The smile wouldn't leave his lips.

Kankuro was still in a fine mood himself. Little mouse was as kind hearted and fun as she was pretty. He liked her. "Mouse staying here tonight?"

Gaara eyed his brother. "She is if that asshole hit her. I can send someone to see to that miserable old fuck."

_So he knew. _"I don't think she wanted to tell you. She was kind of upset when I found her. Said she got mouthy with the old man and he whacked her. Mean old bastards like him are always looking for an excuse to fetch someone up."

Gaara frowned into his sake. "Did Raine tell you what he said to her?"

He didn't really want to tell Gaara and spoil his mood, but little brother was asking. "He made you sound like a killer and told her to get her ass in your bed."

"What?" Gaara hissed cutting his eyes up to his brother.

"Maybe not in those exact words, but yeah. The old bastard made it sound like he was giving you mouse to be your whore. She was pretty upset about it Gaara, probably embarrassed and humiliated. Chicks are sensitive about that kind of stuff. Maybe you shouldn't bug her about it."

Gaara felt his stomach tighten. "She's not my whore."

"I know." Kankuro sipped his sake.

"He called me a killer ne?"

"It was probably more like murdered. Don't worry about it. I had a nice long chat with mouse. Made her understand some things."

_Shit. _"What did you tell her Kankuro?"

"We talked about you. I told her about our father and what his ambitions put you through. She knows about the Shaukaku too." Kankuro flat eyed his startled looking brother. "Mouse understands you aint a bad guy. She knows this is her chance as well as yours to start a new and much more pleasant life. She wants to do that Gaara. With you."

_She knows all of that and still… _"Raine said she wants a life with me?"

Little mouse had told him a few things over sake. Kankuro smiled. "She's falling for you big time little bro. Mouse thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced bread."

His anger and anxiety disappeared all at once. Gaara felt his mood lift and his cheeks heat up. "I love her," he blurted excited.

Kankuro almost choked on his sake. "Whoa, slow down there big guy." Kankuro took another shot of sake. "There's a big difference between love and infatuation you know."

Gaara thought he shocked his brother. He laughed a little. "I know that."

"Well don't you think you ought to get to know her a little better before you start making wedding plans? Dummy." Kankuro refreshed his cup of booze.

_Wedding? _Gaara grinned. "Of course."

Kankuro let out a long sigh. _Great, Gaara is gonna get married before us. _"You're gonna make me and Temari look like a couple of old maids."

Gaara sipped his sake. Raine would be at his side and Gaara would do everything he could to make her as happy as she made him. "I hope so," he said with a smile.

After a nice long soak and an enjoyable talk with Temari Raine went to her new room and got dressed for bed. She wanted to see Gaara again, but she was exhausted and the hot bath had been very relaxing. Raine had skipped out on a lot of sleep to spend her nights with Gaara. While they had been soaking, Temari sent someone for Raine's things. She sat on her beautiful new bed looking through the pictures she had drawn of Gaara thinking _he's much more handsome in person. _

Temari talked to Gaara after her bath and explained to him that she had taken care of both Raine and Hotohori. She told him that she had sent the emotionally exhausted young woman to her room to rest up. She assured baby brother that his mouse was alright and he could drop by her room to say goodnight. Temari had a long day ahead of her tomorrow so she headed off to bed herself.

Gaara headed upstairs to go to his room and found himself outside of Raine's room instead. _I'll just say goodnight and let her get some rest. _He knocked on her door. "Raine, its Gaara. Can I come in?"

Raine had moved on to working on a new drawing when she heard Gaara at her door. "Come in Gaara," she called to him. The door opened and Gaara stepped in. She smiled at him. "Good evening."

For a minute he just stared. She was sitting on the bed with her sketchbook on her lap just like she was in the picture of her she had given him. Raine was dressed for bed and a silky pink robe covered her nightgown. Her hair was still a little wet from her bath. Gaara smiled. _She's beautiful. _"Are you settling in alright?"

She set aside her drawing and slid to the edge of the bed. "Yes. This room is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I'm just across the hall if you need anything."

Raine nodded and pat the bed beside her. "Would you like to sit with me for a while?"

He did. Gaara went and sat next to Raine. "You were working on something? I interrupted you."

"It's alright I can finish it tomorrow. I'm glad you came to see me." She loved her new room but it was still unfamiliar. She hadn't quite got comfortable in here yet and having him here made it a little less intimidating.

It made Gaara happy to hear it. He smiled at her. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. Do you need anything Raine?"

She shook her head. "Just your company."

His eyes went to the mark under her eye. Gaara reached up and swept his fingers over her cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"No not really." Raine reached up and took Gaara's hand. She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It isn't the first time he's hit me."

"It's the last," he did his best to keep his frown away. He didn't like thinking about anyone hitting his girl.

Raine squeezed his hand a little. "That's what matters isn't it?"

Gaara nodded. "I won't ask you to tell me what he said to you, I have a pretty good idea. I talked to Kankuro."

"Your brother is a very nice man. He's funny and he curses a lot." Raine liked Kankuro. He looked a little scary but he was surprisingly kind and funny too. "He told me about you. I hope that's alright."

While the girls were in the bath Gaara and his brother did quite a bit of talking themselves. "I don't want you to be afraid of me Raine."

"I'm not afraid of you Gaara. I understand." She thought he looked a little sad, worried maybe. "It must have been hard."

The brink of insanity had been no picnic. "Sometimes it was, but that's all over now. I've put it behind me." He looked down at their hands. Hers was smaller then his, his hand seemed to swallow it up. _These hands that have killed so many…_

"They both told me that. Temari and I had a nice talk too. I really like your family. It must be nice to have a brother and sister that love you so much." Raine and Temari had talked about a lot of things, mostly Gaara.

He smiled a little. "They're a pain in my ass sometimes." Rain giggled and Gaara looked up into her eyes. "It's good to have them around though."

"I like them." She thought they were both nice people.

"They like you too, I can tell." Gaara was sure his siblings liked Raine. They had both been open and friendly to her. Everyone got along well. It made him happy.

Her smile got bigger. "I'm glad."

There was something Gaara wanted to make sure Raine understood. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Hotohori, he gave you to me but I won't own you. You are free to come and go whenever you please. If you don't like it here I won't make you stay. You're free Raine. You can do whatever you like with your life."

Freedom wasn't something she ever gave much thought. She had been stuck in a routine at the Hotohori estate, almost mesmerized by it. Gaara had freed her from that. It was a whole new world. "Thank you Gaara but if it's alright with you I think I'll stick around for a while."

Gaara returned her warm smile. "That would make me happy." He turned their hands and laced their fingers together. "You make me happy."

Raine laughed softly and her cheeks turned pink. "You make me happy too Gaara."

The butterflies were back in his stomach. It pleased him to hear her say he brought her happiness. It made his heart feel light. Gaara had a confession to make. "I don't want to own you, I want to love you." Raine straightened a little and Gaara felt his face heating up. "I've never felt like this about anyone before."

"Gaara," it was almost a whisper. Her free hand went up and swept the hair away from his eyes. Raine had never felt this way before either. _So this is love. It's wonderful. _

He loved it when she touched his face and for a moment he closed his eyes and just enjoyed it. His senses kicked it up a notch. Gaara could feel Raine's heartbeat in the hand he held. He could smell the shampoo in her damp hair and the bath oil on her skin. "You smell pretty." Raine giggled and Gaara opened his eyes to look at her. The pretty blush in her cheeks Gaara had become so fond of just made her more beautiful.

"You really do say the strangest things." She smiled at Gaara blushing wildly.

Gaara laughed a little. "Sorry." Raine laughed again and Gaara laughed with her.

Raine was sure she was going to love it here in Sand with Gaara and his family. "Gaara," she struggled to beat back her shy nature. "I want to love you too."

For a moment Gaara didn't even breathe as he stared into Raine's eyes. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do Raine. I just want you at my side."

Raine felt her heart speeding up again. Gaara's flattery had that effect on her. "Then that's where I'll be."

Gaara was elated. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He hugged her and she hugged him back. He cherished the way it felt to hold her like this. "I'll make you happy Raine, I promise."

She snuggled against him, melting into him. _You already do. _

The next morning the lords left Sand. Raine was not there to see her master off, but she watched Hotohori ride off from afar. Raine closed that chapter in her life and moved on. She had a new life ahead of her, one with the man she loved. She let go of Hotohori and all that she had known up until now and Raine went to finish her drawing.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Lemon

1

As the weeks went by Raine settled into the Sand ninja's home. She spent a lot of afternoons with Temari. Temari had decided a shopping spree was in order. They spent a day in Cardiff picking out a new wardrobe for both of them. Temari insisted the kazekage's scribe be well dressed. Raine could wear all the pretty dresses that Temari couldn't. She enjoyed dressing mouse up like she was a living doll. Baby brother approved of mouse's flattering new clothes.

She bonded with Kankuro over video games and sake. They played Mortal Combat all the time. Anyone in the house could tell when they were playing it. They both got into the habit of shouting _In your face! _when they won a fight. Kankuro liked her. There was gentleness in everything she did. He thought that the little mouse was the perfect elixir for Gaara's scared and wounded heart. Gaara had been in a great mood since mouse came to live with them.

Gaara spent all of his free time with Raine. He took his big brother's advice and got to know Raine a lot better. It made him love her even more. They shared the stories of their lives with each other. Gaara was comfortable enough around her to tell her anything and he did. Raine slowly got over her bashfulness enough to talk openly with Gaara. She still blushed when he flattered her and most of the time when he kissed her.

It didn't take long for Gaara's siblings and the others around him to get used to seeing Gaara with Raine. They often held hands when they sat together and sometimes Gaara would kiss her on the cheek or on the lips in front of others. The elders raised their eyebrows and soon the couple was the talk of everyone in Sand.

Shikamaru came with the formal invitation to the chunin exam tournament for Gaara and finally met Raine. He thought she was pretty cute but admittedly Shikamaru was damn surprised to see how close she and Gaara were. He almost fell over the first time he saw the sand ninja kiss his girlfriend on the lips. When he returned home he mentioned to Tsunade hokage that Gaara was probably going to bring his girlfriend to Konoha with him. Between what Temari told him and what he saw with his own eyes, Gaara and Raine had become inseparable.

Another conference with the lords came and went. Raine stayed away from the proceedings. She didn't want to see Hotohori. He however did see her with Gaara a few times. All of the lords did. They hid their shock from the kazekage. The servant girl was beneath him but he didn't seem to care. They seemed to be close.

Gaara told Raine about Konoha and the people he had come to think of as his friends that lived there. He wanted her to go with him when he went to Konoha for the tournament. She easily agreed. Raine wanted to see Konoha and meet the people Gaara spoke so fondly of.

It was evening a few days before they were to set out for Konoha. Gaara and Raine sat talking with Kankuro and Temari about Konoha until it started to get late. Gaara walked Raine to her room and she invited him in. Though they spent a lot of time together throughout the day the only time they were truly alone was in the evening. Sometimes they would walk in the garden and sometimes they would sit in Raine's room and talk.

"I have something for you Gaara," she told him as they went into her room.

Gaara came in behind her and watched her go to her dresser. She sifted through a stack of her drawings. "Did you draw something for me Raine?"

She laughed a little searching for the sketch. "Yes." Raine found it and turned to Gaara blushing a little. She took two steps closer to him and offered him the drawing.

Gaara took it and looked down at the picture she had drawn for him. His heat skipped a beat. It was a picture of him and Raine together. Their arms were around each other and he was kissing her. "Raine…" he looked up at her blushing cheeks and smiled.

"Is it alright?" Raine wasn't completely sure that it was okay to draw her and Gaara like that. She had seen some of the old fogies that sat on the counsel give her strange looks.

"It's wonderful." Gaara closed the distance between them. "Thank you, I really like it." He kissed her lightly on the lips like he had over a dozen times already today.

Raine had quickly become used to having Gaara close to her. He made her feel loved. It did her heart a world of good. She brushed the hair out of his eyes for him. It was a gesture that they had both come to love. "I'm glad you like it. I was thinking of you when I drew it." she laughed lightly and her cheeks warmed up.

He set the drawing on the nightstand behind him and then turned back to Raine. Gaara stared down into her eyes. "I'm glad you think about me when I'm not around."

"I'm always thinking about you Gaara," she admitted shyly. Raine felt her heart beat quicken as she decided it was time to tell him. "I love you."

For a moment Gaara was so overcome with joy and relief that he couldn't speak. It felt like had been waiting his whole life for her to speak those three little words to him. _She loves me. _ "Raine," he reached up and took her soft pink cheek in his hand. Gaara smiled down at her. "I love you too. So very much." He bent and kissed his love the way he liked to when they were alone. Raine slipped her arms around his neck and Gaara hugged her to him.

She leaned into Gaara. _He really loves me too. _It made her feel good to be in his arms. _I want it to be like this forever. _

As much as he liked to kiss her like this, Gaara had to stop. Sometimes it was a little too exciting. He pulled away just a little and kissed her forehead trying to catch his breath. He felt her tickling at his ears and he shuddered. "You better stop that," he teased. "You're going to turn me into a dangerous pervert."

Raine laughed a little and looked up at him. He was grinning devilishly at her. "Somehow I doubt that."

Gaara might steal a more passionate kiss from Raine every now and then, but for the most part he followed big sisters advice and treated his woman like a lady. There were times though when Kankuro's unintended _throw her down and fuck her _seemed to top the list of fantastic ideas. Gaara laughed. "You're just lucky I haven't grabbed your ass. I want to you know, it's really cute." Raine was laughing again. It made him chuckle himself.

"You don't say?" Raine was in high spirits. She reached down and grabbed Gaara's butt. His eyes got a little bigger and she laughed again. "You got a pretty cute tush yourself there bub."

Playing with her like this was fun. He used one of Temari's terms on her. "You're sexually harassing the kazekage you know."

That got her laughing again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him. "Does the kazekage mind?"

"Not at all," Gaara sighed happily.

Raine moved one hand behind her and used it to push one of Gaara's hands down to her butt. "There, now we're even."

_Oh boy…_Gaara had a handful of cheek. Raine was smiling up at him with pink cheeks. He wasn't even kissing her and Gaara was getting excited. "That's," he wanted to kiss her while he held her like this, "a really nice ass." He leaned in and kissed her again. It was even more arousing to steal a passionate kiss while his hand roamed over her soft curves. One of her hands slid up and her fingers tickled at his ear again. Gaara felt himself heating up.

It was heart stopping to be kissed and held like this by him. Raine buried her hand in Gaara's crazy red hair. Gaara pulled her closer and kissed her fervently. It had never been quite like this between them. Gaara was a gentleman that kept his hands to himself. Now that he was touching her Raine wondered what took them so long to come to level of intimacy. Was it because tonight was the first time that they had exchanged I love you's? It undoubtedly made her feel closer to Gaara knowing that he really did love her too.

He wasn't sure he had ever wanted her more then he did right now. _Take it easy _his conscious warned him. Gaara had to break their kiss; he did but he didn't stop kissing her. His lips went to her neck and he kissed her below the ear. She smelled good and her skin was soft. He kissed his way back up to her face and Gaara looked down into her eyes. They were both a little breathless.

Her whole face felt warm, even her ears. Raine stared up into his pale green eyes. She brushed the hair from his eyes again. "My handsome Gaara."

"I love you Raine. Be with me always."

"Yes my love, always." He smiled at her and she returned it with one of her own. _I'll make you happy too Gaara, I promise. _

The next day Gaara wanted to speak to Kankuro and Temari so he went looking for his siblings. He found Kankuro first. He had just finished talking to a few jonin about the security of Sand while the kazekage was away for the tournament. Gaara stepped along with his brother as they headed back toward the training area. "What's up Gaara?"

He cut right to it. "I want to ask Raine to marry me."

Kankuro rolled his eyes over to his brother. He knew how in love Gaara and mouse were; he knew how happy they made each other. "It's only been two months Gaara. You're kind of rushing things aren't you?"

"I'm not so sure I am. I love her. I want her with me always."

"I don't think mouse is going anywhere. You've got time. There is no hurry."

It was sort of embarrassing to admit such a base thing, but he knew his brother would understand. Gaara dropped his voice. "I want her Kankuro. It's driving me crazy. I'm consumed with these thoughts…" Gaara shook his head.

Kankuro lifted a hand and quieted his brother. "You aint the only one consumed with those kinds of thoughts brother. It's a guy thing. Men think about sex every fifteen seconds or something like that. It was on one of those talk shows Temari likes. Tyra or some shit." He sighed heavily at Gaara's thoughtful frown. "You aint gotta be married to have sex you know."

"I'm aware of that, but that's not what I want. I don't want to do anything that one of us might regret later. I want to do things the right way with Raine."

"Marriage is a serious commitment."

"But commitment to Raine is what I want."

Kankuro stopped and turned to face Gaara. Gaara halted beside him keeping his eyes on Kankuro. Little brother looked quite serious. "What about her? What does mouse want?"

Gaara smiled a little. "She told me she loves me. She said that she would always be with me. I'm not saying that we have to get married tomorrow, but I most defiantly want us to be betrothed."

_So this is it ne? Gaara's gonna get himself hitched. _"Are you sure about this Gaara?"

"Yes I'm sure. It's the right thing to do; I can feel it in my heart."

It made Kankuro proud to hear those words. There was a time when he had wondered if Gaara even had a heart _but just look at him. Head over heels in love, Mr. nice guy. _Kankuro chuckled. "Alright Gaara." Little brother perked up. "If marrying mouse will make you happy…"

"It will!"

"And she thinks it's a good idea…"

Gaara laughed excited and nervous. "I think she'll accept my proposal."

He rested a hand on Gaara's shoulder and looked his enthusiastic little brother square in the eye. "You have my blessing brother. I hope she accepts. I'll welcome little mouse into our family. All the baby mice that come along too."

The kazekage laughed and slapped his hand over Kankuro's. "Thank you brother."

"Yeah well," he was happy for Gaara. He was sure that he and little mouse would have a good life together. "Just be happy."

Gaara went to find Temari next. _One down one to go. _He found her coming out of the counsels meeting hall and hurried to meet her. "Temari!" Gaara waved at her.

Temari stopped and waited for Gaara to catch up. "What's up Gaara?" she greeted as he came over. "Where's mouse?" she was almost surprised to see Gaara alone.

"She's working on a story. I decided to give her a little peace and quiet for a change."

She smiled at her baby brother. "I was beginning to wonder if you two were super glued together," she teased.

Gaara laughed a little. It was true that he had been spending a lot of time with Raine these past few weeks. Time well spent as far as Gaara was concerned. The direct approach had worked well with Kankuro so Gaara tried it with Temari too. "I want to ask Raine to marry me Temari."

_Marry? _Temari stopped dead in her tracks and squealed. "Did you say marry?"

He blinked at his sister's strange reaction. "Yes. I want to marry her."

Temari grabbed Gaara's hands and started jumping up and down giggling excitedly. "Oh my god! Gaara that's wonderful news!"

He smiled guessing that he had his sister's approval. "You approve?" he wanted to be certain and he wanted to hear her say it.

Temari stilled herself and looked at Gaara. He looked happy. _Mouse has made him this happy. _ "You bet I do. You have my blessing Gaara. I hope that you and mouse will be very happy together."

He gave her hands a grateful squeeze. "Thank you sister."

"So when are you going to pop the big question?" Temari was sure that mouse would accept Gaara's proposal. She was crazy in love with him.

"Now that I have my family's approval, I was thinking maybe tonight." His heart started to beat faster just thinking about it.

She giggled vibrantly. "Do you have a ring picked out for her?"  
"I was hoping that you would help me pick one out." He knew Temari would help him find something that Raine would love.

It touched her heart that Gaara wanted to involve her in such a way. "I'd love to. Shall we?" She took her brothers arm and the happy pair headed off to the jewelers.

Just as Gaara thought she would, Temari helped him pick out the most beautiful engagement ring in wind country. Gaara sat through dinner with the ring box in his pocket contemplating what to say to Raine when he proposed. Temari couldn't keep the silly grin off her face and even Kankuro was all smiles. Gaara and Raine sat and conversed with his siblings for a while after their meal and then he asked Raine to take a walk with him in the garden.

They strolled together in the moonlight and Gaara took her hand. "How's the story coming?" he asked making a little small talk. Gaara was nervous and trying to work up the courage to ask her the real question he was dieing to have an answer to.

"I got some more done this afternoon. I'll read to you later if you want me too."

Gaara nodded. "I'd like that." They were passing by the trellis of moonflowers and Gaara stopped to pick one. He tucked it behind her ear like he had done a few times before and Raine blushed at him.

"You have a thing for flowers don't you," she teased a little.

"I have thing for you," he said with a smile. Raine leaned over and kissed him on the lips and Gaara hugged her. "You've made me very happy Raine."

She smiled up at him. "You've made me very happy too. I love it here."

He was glad to hear it. "Raine there is something that I…" Gaara found himself having a hard time getting his words out. He took a deep breath and started over. "I love you."

Raine brushed the hair from his eyes. "I love you too Gaara." It made her feel giddy to say it and she giggled.

Gaara slipped his hand in his pocket and closed it over the ring box. "I want you with me always. You're the one for me."

Her cheeks felt warm. "I'm not going anywhere. I want to stay with you."

"There is only one thing that can make me happier then I am now." Gaara pulled the box out of his pocket and brought it up between them.

Raine's eyes fell to the ring box in his hand and her eyes got bigger. _Is that…? No way! _ She cut her eyes up to Gaara. Her heart started beating faster. He looked quite serious. "Gaara…"

He smiled a little and opened the box to show her the ring. Gaara stared into her eyes. "I want to be your husband. Will you marry me Raine?"

She lost her breath for a moment as her eyes bounced from his face to the beautiful ring and back again. _Marry Gaara… _"Gaara…yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Raine flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

A happy laugh escaped and Gaara hugged Raine hard. _Yes, she said yes! _He kissed her on the lips and pulled the ring free from the box. Gaara smiled down at Raine's pretty blush. He took her left hand and slipped the engagement ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. "I hope you like it."

Raine stared at the beautiful marquee diamond on her finger. _Engaged! Gaara and I are engaged! _She laughed happy as the first tears of joy welled up in her eyes. "It's perfect." She smiled up at the man she loved. "I love you, so much."

Gaara was filled with joy. "I love you." Gaara pulled his betrothed to him and kissed her in the moonlight. He was sure this was the happiest moment of his life.

His kiss was passionate and when Gaara pulled away Raine's face was flush. She smiled up at him excited. "Can I go show Temari?"

Gaara laughed. It pleased him that she wanted to share the news of their engagement with his family right away. "Shall we go tell them our good news?"

Raine was nearly dancing she was so excited. "Can we?"

It was almost unbelievable how happy it made him to see her like this. "Yes, if you want to." Raine reached for his hand and started pulling him back toward the house at once.

Raine wanted to share her good news with her friends, her future in laws. She was sure Temari was going to flip. "Come on!"

Raine practically dragged Gaara back inside. Kankuro and Temari were still in the dining room having some sake and wondering if little brother was proposing when the excited couple hurried in. "Temari!" Rain nearly squealed. She stepped ahead of Gaara and put her left hand out to show Gaara's sister the ring.

Temari stood smiling at the delighted bride to be. "Congratulations!" she beamed.

Kankuro got to his feet while the women hugged each other giggling like school girls. He stepped over to his brother and rested a hand on Gaara's shoulder. Little brother looked up at him. It was the happiest Kankuro had ever seen him. Gaara was nearly glowing. "Congratulations. You're a lucky guy brother."

"That I am," Gaara said with a grin.

"We have so much to do!" Temari was ready to start making wedding plans. "We can go to Cardiff for your dress. There's a shop there that can print up the wedding invitations. Oh! When is the wedding?"

All eyes went to Gaara. The women were looking at him eagerly and Kankuro chuckled beside him. "Uh, I'll leave that up to Raine to decide."

"You should be a June bride," Temari proposed. "I know it's not that far away but we'll still have plenty of time to plan as long as we get the invitations out by the end of the month." She put an arm around her future sister in law and led her back to the table. "You'll want to have the wedding on a Saturday so everybody in wind country can come," Temari had wanted her own wedding long enough to already have a battle plan.

Gaara stood with his brother watching his sister hustle Raine over to the table to start planning their wedding right now. Raine was blushing and smiling. She giggled at almost everything Temari said and Gaara laughed lightly. It was good to see the two women he loved most in this world so happy. He looked at Kankuro. Big brother was grinning at the women. "You will be my best man, wont you Kankuro?"

Kankuro turned his smile on his brother. He was pretty amazed how happy Gaara's engagement had made everyone, himself included. "I'd be honored."

"Thank you brother." For the first time in his life Gaara embraced his brother and hugged him.

Kankuro's jaw dropped. Gaara was really hugging him. Sure they had thrown an arm around each other now and then but this was a _real_ hug. He hugged Gaara back hard. "You little shit." Behind him Temari had started to cry over the display and Kankuro felt himself choking up.

"It's so beautiful," Temari sobbed watching her brothers.

Raine took Temari's hand. "Will you be my maid of honor Temari?"

"I'd love to!" She hugged her sister to be.

Kankuro pulled away from Gaara and sniffed back a sob. "How about a drink to celebrate?" He pulled Gaara over to the table with him.

For the next few hours they all sat together having sake while the women went nuts making wedding plans. By the end of the evening Temari had everything but the complete guest list all worked out for the happy couple. When it got late Gaara stole Raine away and escorted her to her room. She invited him in and Gaara didn't say no.

Raine was a bit overwhelmed by it all. "June third," she sighed dreamily as she and Gaara sat down together on her bed. She giggled. "That's less then three months away!"

Gaara took her hand and smiled at her. "You'll be a beautiful bride Raine."

She reached up and touched Gaara's cheek smiling at him. "It's all so exciting. I can't wait to be a part of your family."

"You already are." Gaara leaned over and kissed his bride.

The next morning Kankuro accompanied Gaara to see the elders that sat on the counsel. There was a bit of business he had to get out of the way before setting out for Konoha tomorrow. It was decided that Baki would be in charge of security while the kazekage was away. Baki readily agreed to the task. As the meeting came to a close, Gaara had one more piece of news for the elders.

"I have an announcement to make," Gaara commanded their attention. "I am getting married."

Baki almost fell out of his seat. "Kazekage sama?"

Old Ebizo lifted his eyebrows at Gaara. "Does the kazekage intend to marry Lord Hotohori's former servant?"

"Her name is Raine and yes I do." Some of the old folks looked kind of shocked, but most of the old ladies were smiling.

Baki leaned a little closer to his former student. He had seen Gaara in Raine's company several times, but that didn't mean he approved. "But the woman is common. Such a move is political suicide!"

Gaara eyed Baki. He thought that his former sensei might be the one to give him grief over his engagement. "You don't honestly think that I, Godaime Kazekage, really give a shit what those cowardly nobles think do you? They're greedy selfish windbags that can't even settle an argument amongst themselves. They are in no position to look down on my bride."

Kankuro chuckled. Gaara could still be vicious when he wanted to be. "He has a point," he supported his brother. "Temari and I have already accepted Raine into our family. I suggest that you welcome her as kazekage's wife. There is no changing Gaara's mind."

Baki sunk back in his seat and the counsel members murmured at each other. Finally Ebiso addressed the kage. "Congratulations Gaara. I'm sure that your wedding will bring much happiness to the people of Hidden Sand." It was always preferable that the kage be married; after all, he would need heirs.

Gaara nodded and stood. He looked at Baki one last time. He looked worried and miserable. Kankuro stood up beside him. "We're leaving for Konoha in the morning. Take good care of Sand while I'm away." With that Gaara and Kankuro went out. They stepped down the street together in the bright sunlight.

"Don't worry about sensei, Gaara. He just don't know mouse like we do," Kankuro tried to console.

Gaara shook his head. "I don't see why Raine's origins should matter to a bunch of old farts that made _me_ the kazekage. My history is much darker then hers."

Kankuro shrugged. "Some of them old bastards are all about pedigree."

"If they want to breed something then they should get a dog," Gaara grumbled.

Kankuro chuckled. He wasn't too worried about it. Any child of Gaara's would become a strong ninja. "You're not thinking about having babies already are you?"

Gaara blinked at Kankuro. _A child with Raine? _He smiled a little. "Perhaps in time; when we're ready for such a thing. For now I'll be content to get through this wedding Temari's planning."

"Temari thinks you should announce your engagement at the tournament."

"I know. She got on me about it this morning. Said it's the 'perfect opportunity' to spring it on the nobles, the rest of the world too I suppose."

"Well probably, but it's also the perfect opportunity to show of your cute little mouse," Kankuro winked at him. "Just wait until Naruto gets a look at your girlfriend. He's gonna turn green with envy."

Gaara's smile returned. There was someone else in Konoha Gaara wanted Raine to meet. _Green; Rock Lee. _"I guess we can announce my engagement in Konoha. It is a place of beginnings for me, good ones."

"Temari will be glad to hear it. I'm sure she's just dieing to tell Shikamaru. He'll probably be her date at the wedding." Kankuro laughed thinking about how excited Temari was.

"Maybe Temari and Shikamaru will be the next down the isle ne?" Gaara pondered aloud. "Or will it be you Kankuro? Have you caught any of those women you've been chasing?" he teased.

Kankuro laughed. "I've caught a few fish in the sea brother, but they were just small time so I threw em back," he teased right back. "I'm a love em and leave em kind of guy." Gaara busted up laughing and Kankuro laughed with him.

2

The weather was good all the way to Konoha. Raine marveled at the lush green forests of fire country. She had never seen trees so big in all her life. Gaara held Raine's hand as they made their way to the hokage's place. They caught more then just a few stares. Before they were half way there Gaara heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Oi Gaara!" Naruto called again running ahead of Shikamaru and Choji. It was just as Shikamaru said, Gaara had a girlfriend. He was holding hands with a pretty girl.

They turned to him as Naruto hurried over. "Oi Naruto, Gaara greeted. "It's been a while."

"It sure has," Naruto chuckled. He looked at Gaara's woman. She was a total hottie. _Lucky bastard. Gaara gets all the breaks. _

Gaara smiled at the way Naruto was checking Raine out. _Gawking idiot. _ "Raine this is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is Raine my fiancée."

Naruto snapped his attention back to Gaara. "Nani? Fiancé? You're getting _married_ Gaara?"

Shikamaru and Choji arrived just in time to hear Naruto ask his question. Shikamaru's eyes went to the couples hands linked together. Sure enough Raine was wearing an engagement ring. Shikamaru looked up at Temari. Her grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Our wedding is in June," Gaara told the surprised looking ninja. "Don't worry Naruto, you'll get an invitation."

"Holy shit!" Naruto howled. "Gaara's getting married!" he turned to Shikamaru and Choji. Choji had stopped eating and was staring at Gaara stunned. "Didja hear that? Gaara's getting married!" Naruto spun around again and rushed at Gaara and Raine. He hugged one in each arm before they had a chance to protest. "Yosh! Congratulations!"

Raine patted Naruto on the back and stepped away from him. He was every bit as spastic as she had been warned he was. "Thank you Naruto. It's nice to meet you too."

Naruto grinned at her and then spun Gaara around with him to face his buddies. "Can you believe this guy?"

Shikamaru nervously rubbed at the back of his neck. "You sure don't waste any time do you Gaara?" he lowered his voice hoping Temari wouldn't hear him. "You're making the rest of us look bad."

Gaara thought Temari did hear that. He cleared his throat and straightened a little. "Yes, well. We were on our way to hokage's," he tried to change the subject.

Choji moved. He stepped around Naruto and Gaara and went to Gaara's bride wiping the potato chip grease off his fingers as he stepped forward. He held his cleaned up hand out to her and smiled. "I'm Akimichi Choji. It's nice to meet you Raine. Shikamaru has said some nice things about you." Shikamaru had said she was a cute little thing. Choji had to agree.

Raine took Choji's hand. "It's nice to meet you too Choji. I've heard a lot of good things about the Konoha ninja."

Gaara wriggled away from Naruto. "We really should get going," he said reclaiming his spot next to Raine. "Have any of you seen Rock Lee today by any chance?"

Naruto spun around and faced Gaara. "He's at hokage's place right now."

Gaara looked from Naruto to Raine. He wanted her to meet Lee most of all. Gaara smiled and took her hand. "Let's go meet him shall we?" She nodded at him and the happy couple started off to hokage's again with the rest of the ninja behind them.

Naruto chuckled seeing Gaara walking hand in hand with his pretty bride to be. _There was a time when Gaara was the saddest guy I knew. To see him with her though, you'd never guess in a million years Gaara used to be a heartless bastard. _Naruto was a little jealous that not only did Gaara have a pretty cute girlfriend he was going to make her his wife, but he was happy for him too. _Gaara will never be alone again. _

Lee had just finished talking to Gai sensei outside of hokage's place when he saw Gaara's party coming up the street. Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji were walking behind the Sand ninja. Lee straightened seeing Gaara holding hands with the pretty girl he assumed was Gaara's girlfriend. Shikamaru had told him about Raine. He had said that she and Gaara were close.

"Welcome to Konoha," Gai greeted smiling at Gaara and his sweetheart as they came over. "Tsunade sama is ready to see you anytime."

Gaara nodded. "Raine this is Mite Gai and this is Rock Lee. Gentlemen, this is my fiancé Raine," Gaara introduced.

Lee blinked startled and Gai's heart was moved. "Getting married in the springtime of your youth. How wonderful," Gai crooned.

Lee stepped forward and bowed at Raine. "It is a pleasure to meet you Rain san."

Raine looked at Gaara and he nodded She stepped forward and hugged Lee. "You're Gaara's favorite," she whispered to the ninja.

At first Lee was too surprised to do anything. He looked at Gaara, the kage was smiling. Lee smiled at him and hugged Raine back. "Thank you," he whispered back.

"Oi how come he gets such a nice hug?" Naruto complained.

Gaara laughed. "Him I can trust to be a gentleman." Raine stepped back next to Gaara.

Lee offered Gaara his hand. "So you're getting married. Congratulations."

Gaara shook Lee's hand. "Thank you Lee."

Gai knew the kazekage getting married was a big deal. He wondered if the elders had pressured Gaara into finding a wife. If the way he acted around his girl was any indication though, they probably didn't have to push him too hard. When Gaara had finished shaking his adorable students hand the young kage took Raine's hand in his own almost immediately. Gaara and the other Sand shinobi were smiling a lot more then usual. _They must be madly in love. How touching. _Gai had to excuse himself before he misted up in front of the ladies. "Excuse me wont you. I have some things to tend to at the stadium." Gai hurried away before he turned into a blubbering idiot.

"Everything all set for the tournament?" Kankuro directed back Shikamaru's way.

"For the most part," Shikamaru was glad for the distraction. Temari had been giving him some strange looks. "Looks like some good competition this time around."

Temari wasn't quite done drilling the whole marriage idea into Shikamaru's head just yet. "Gaara is going to announce his engagement at the tournament."

Rain felt her cheeks darken and she moved closer to Gaara. She was a little nervous about the whole thing. Gaara looked down at her and smiled. She leaned a little closer to him returning his smile and he kissed her lightly on the lips. Lee's eyebrows went up and Naruto's mouth fell open. Choji started eating chips a little faster watching everyone.

"Close your mouth Naruto you're drawing flies," Shikamaru jabbed and rolled his eyes. He moved up to stand by Temari even though he wasn't really sure it was totally safe to do so. _Man, why does she keep looking at me like that? _"Shall we go see Tsunade?"

"Please allow me to escort you," Lee offered. He wanted to observe Gaara and his fiancé a bit longer. It was amazing to see the changes that such a pretty little thing brought out in his friend.

Gaara waved his free hand at Lee. "Lead the way."

Gaara had a few things to discuss with the hokage so when Lee offered to give Raine the grand tour of Konoha Gaara turned his woman over. To the surprise of everyone in hokage's office he kissed his bride to be on the lips before she went out. "He sure kisses her a lot," Naruto jealously complained to Shikamaru.

_Yeah and he don't get slapped for it. _Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "Oi Temari, wanna have lunch with me?" She accepted and the pair strolled off.

Lee took Raine to one of his favorite spots in Konoha first, up on the roof. They took in the view as Lee pointed out some of the different buildings and districts. "It's lovely here. So different from wind country."

Lee smiled. "Yes, very different." He leaned on the rail next to her watching the breeze toss her long hair around. _Gaara sure found himself a pretty one. _"You must be excited about your engagement. May I ask when is the wedding?"

"June third," Raine said as the blush crept back into her cheeks.

It hadn't been that long ago that Lee had even heard Gaara had a girlfriend. _Wow, that was fast! _June was less then three months away. "You two look very happy together, if you don't mind me saying so. I've never seen Gaara quite like this. He appears to be very devoted to you."

She laughed a little. "Gaara is wonderful. I've never met anyone like him. He's so sweet. I love Kankuro and Temari too. It's like having a real family."

Lee never would have guessed he would ever hear anyone call Sabaku no Gaara 'sweet'. "You love him very much don't you?"

"I do."

Her cheeks were crimson and Lee smiled at her. "Gaara loves you. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you."

"Oi!" Naruto yelled running up the stairs. He stopped short in front of the pair slightly out of breath. "I ran all over town looking for you."

Lee straightened. "Is something wrong Naruto?"

He lifted his nose at Lee. "Yeah, you're hogging Gaara's girl all to yourself." He flashed Raine his best smile. "I'm a way better tour guide then fuzzy eyebrows here."

Lee sighed. "We were just taking in the view."

"Has Gaara told you what an excellent ninja I am?" Naruto asked her.

"You really are full of yourself," Lee scolded.

Naruto opened his mouth to yell at Lee but Raine spoke up. "Gaara told me everything, about both of you."

The shinobi looked at her. "Everything?" Lee asked startled.

Raine nodded. "Yes. I should thank you both for starting Gaara down a different path then the one he was on when he first came to this village." She looked at Lee first. "Seeing your sensei protect you and your determination not to give up started to change him." Raine moved her eyes to Naruto. "And you taught Gaara that he didn't have to be alone, that loving someone beside just himself was alright."

"Wow, he did tell you everything," Naruto marveled.

"Gaara and I have no secrets."

Lee swallowed hard. _Raine must know all about Gaara's dark past._ "Is that…" he wasn't quite sure how to ask her how she felt about her betrothed's old way of life.

She had an idea what Lee was getting at. "It's alright. I understand that things were different when you all met for the first time and I'm glad that you were able to help him."

"I don't think we're the only ones that have changed Gaara for the better. You've brought out something in Gaara I've never seen there before; gentleness." Lee watched Raine's face light up. "I've never seen him this close to anyone."

Naruto threw in his two cents, "Me neither."

It made her happy to hear them say so. "Thank you." She kissed Lee's cheek and then Naruto's. "Both of you."

Naruto blushed grinning like a fool. He chuckled. "My pleasure."

Lee was blushing a little himself. "There is no need to thank us. Seeing you and Gaara happy together is thanks enough."

"So Raine, what would you like to see first?" Naruto was ready to get this party started.

What was fascinating her was, "Actually, I'd like a closer look at some of these huge trees. I've never seen anything grow so big."

"Yosh! A run through the forest it is!" Naruto turned and offered Raine his back. "Hop on Raine. I'll carry you."

"You want to carry me on your back?" she wondered what she was getting herself into.

"Idiot," Lee chide. "Raine san is wearing a dress you dope."

Naruto frowned at Lee. "So what? This way we'll be able to cover more ground."

Lee stepped closer to Raine and cleared his throat. "Allow me." He swept her up into his arms and Raine squeaked. She put an arm around his shoulder and held on to him.

"Hey!" Naruto protested. "I wanna carry her!"

"Let's go." Lee jumped from the roof with Raine clinging to him tightly. Naruto begrudgingly followed.

At first Raine was frightened and clung to Lee tightly but by the time they made it into the dense trees she started to relax. Soon enough she was having a great time tree hopping with Gaara's friends and their laughter rang through the forest.

After an exilrating run through the woods the trio hit the ramen shop for lunch and Naruto introduced Gaara's woman to the curious old man. After lunch they went back to hokage's place to return Raine to Gaara's side. She thanked them both for showing her such a good time. Lee bowed politely and Naruto grinned triumphantly. They walked with Gaara Raine and Kankuro back to the hotel and then took their leave.

Tsunade had reserved two huge suites for the kazekage and company and sent their baggage on up ahead of them. Kankuro ducked out on them for a nap. He had been up since early this morning and had promised Kiba that they would step out for a drink later. If he napped now he could close the bars with the chunin. Gaara and Raine went to the balcony and she told him all about the fun time she had with Naruto and Lee. He was happy she had been able to spend a little time with his friends.

They had dinner at hokage's place with Tsunade and Shizune. Afterward Kankuro ducked out to meet Kiba and Temari went on a date with Shikamaru. Gaara and Raine lounged around the sitting room in the men's suite for a while snuggling and sharing a bottle of wine. Gaara was a little tired but he wanted some time with Raine alone.

The wine had relaxed her and gave Raine enough courage to ask, "Gaara, can I sleep in your room with you?"

He looked down into her shy eyes. Raine was blushing up at him. "Sleep with me?"

"I get nervous trying to sleep in a strange place," Raine was a little embarrassed that she was so intimidated by weird surroundings.

_Go to sleep and wake up with Raine beside me. _Gaara smiled at her. "Of course you can. I'll share my bed with you anytime."

She laughed at his flirting and snuggled closer to him. "I am a little curious," she admitted. "You know, to see what its like."

"Being in the same bed?" he watched her cheeks darken.

"I wonder what it will be like to wake up beside you."

He reached over and stroked her warm cheek. He wanted to fall asleep with her in his arms. "I wonder about it too Raine, all the time."

"You do?" she brightened.

Gaara thought about sharing his bed with Raine often. "Yes I do."

Raine giggled delighted. "I guess we'll find out."

He smiled at her. "I'm looking forward to it." Gaara leaned closer and kissed her.

When it got late Raine went to her room to get ready for bed and Gaara did the same. He slipped into his pajamas and turned down the bed. A silly grin wouldn't leave his lips. _Tonight I can fall asleep with Raine in my arms. _ He sat in bed waiting for her looking over the match ups for the tournament. There were genin from Sand in the third and fifth rounds. Gaara thought back to being a genin and chuckled. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Raine dressed for bed and went to Gaara's room. He had left the door open for her. She poked her head inside. "Gaara?"

He looked up from the program in his hand to the beautiful woman at his door. "Come on," he waved her in with a smile.

Raine stepped into Gaara's room and closed the door behind her. "I left a note for Temari. I didn't want her to worry if she found my room empty." She tiptoed to the edge of the bed watching Gaara watch her.

Raine looked a little nervous. She was blushing. Gaara set the program on the nightstand and patted the empty spot next to him in bed. "Join me."

She smiled at him and went to her side of the bed. "Are you ready for bed?" she asked untying her robe.

He watched her robe slip off her shoulders and reveal the nightgown she was wearing beneath it. It was silky, the color of a midnight sky. The thin straps left her shoulders mostly exposed. The nightgown stopped just above her knee. _Whoa… _Gaara swallowed hard and tried not to leer. "I'm all set."

She tossed her robe on the chair and kicked off her slippers. She climbed up in bed next to Gaara. He never took his eyes off of her and there was ghost of a smile on his lips. She giggled nervously. "Gaara, you're staring."

His smile grew as he lifted his eyes to her face. He had her blushing again. "You're beautiful." He leaned closer to her and kissed her. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. His hands slid easily over her silky nightgown. It felt nice but it wasn't as smooth as Raine's skin. He couldn't resist touching her mostly bare shoulders. Raine wrapped her arms around him and their kiss deepened.

She hugged Gaara tighter. Raine loved to hold him like this, when he was without his gourd of sand. His kiss was exciting and a moment later Gaara eased them back down onto the bed. She slid a hand up his back to his wild red hair. She felt his hand slide down her arm to her waist and then lower.

Gaara felt the curves of her small waist and hip through her soft nightgown. Raine buried her hand in his hair tickling at his ear a little. He rested his weight on top of her. Their kiss was heating up, they were heating up. Raine shifted beneath him and a second later Gaara was between her legs. She hooked one of her legs around his. It was stimulating and his hand slid lower to her bare thigh.

It wasn't as if she and Gaara had never shared a passionate kiss in her bed, but this was different. She had never been in such a state of undress before. Raine felt his warm hand slide up her thigh and under her nightgown to her naked hip. Gaara was getting her excited. She sighed longingly into his mouth.

Raine was naked beneath her little nightgown. She moaned a little and Gaara lost control. He rolled them over so that she was on top of him and he slipped his hands up under her nightgown. His hands roamed over her smooth warm backside as he kissed her feverishly. Gaara grabbed bare cheek. His conscious screamed at him to stop, his hopped up hormones urged him to go forward. _Shit. I have to stop…while I still can. _Gaara forced himself to break their kiss. He stared up at Raine with glassy eyes trying to catch his breath. She was looking at him with flushed cheeks and bedroom eyes. He forced himself to remove his trembling hands from her naked ass. He ran his hands up her arms to her soft shoulders. "Raine…"

Raine's heart was pounding hard. Things with Gaara had never got quite this heated before. She wasn't sure she wanted him to stop. She reached over and brushed the hair away from his eyes. "Gaara," she was almost breathless.

He smiled a little at her trying to calm his jiving hormones. "You drive me crazy you know that?"

She returned his smile feeling her warm cheeks get even warmer. She could understand what he meant. Her smile turned devious. "You make me sweat." His eyes got a little bigger and Raine leaned in and kissed him.

_Oh hell…_Gaara hugged Raine to him and kissed her. He was at a disadvantage to try and stop this with her on top of him so he rolled them once more. He didn't give up on kissing her right away though. It was hard to stop with her tickling at his sensitive ears. Her touch drove him wild with lust. Finally Gaara broke their kiss and reached for her hands. He stared down into her eyes catching his breath. Raine looked a little flustered but she smiled at him. "I love you Raine," he reminded them both.

"I love you too Gaara." She gave one of his hands a squeeze and he smiled at her.

Gaara kissed her forehead. "It's late and we have to be up early."

"Will you keep holding me?" she didn't want him to let go.

He smiled at her. "All night," he promised. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then rolled over and turned off the bedside lamp. Gaara lay back and Raine snuggled up against him. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

Raine kissed Gaara's cheek. "Goodnight Gaara."

He gave her a squeeze. "Goodnight Raine." Gaara closed his eyes and relaxed. He liked the way it felt to have her with him like this as the tired waves washed over him. Listening to her breathing was soothing and Gaara felt sleep sneaking up on him. _So this is what it will be like once we're married. _He smiled tiredly. _Well, maybe not exactly like this. When we're married we can sleep naked. _Gaara drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips.

3

Kankuro staggered in at about three in the morning drunk as a skunk. He and Kiba had closed the bar and then walked around a little passing a bottle of JD back and forth. It was a good time. He made it as far as the sitting room that separated his room from Gaara's and passed out in a stack of pillows.

Gaara's alarm clock went off at six and he reached over and smacked the snooze button. _Not yet. _He snuggled up to Raine burying his face against her neck. She stirred a little and threw an arm and leg around him. Gaara smiled. It felt wonderful to be with her like this; half asleep and all over each other.

Five minutes later the alarm bleated again. Gaara reached over and shut it off. It was time to get up. He sat up and looked down at Raine. She was waking up and a moment later she cracked an eye open and looked at him. He smiled at her. "Good morning."

She smiled tiredly and rolled onto her back. "Is it morning already?"

Her hair was a mess and her eyes were sleep puffy. Gaara thought she looked cute. He reached down and swept the stray hair out of her face. "Did you sleep well?"

She had slept quite comfortably beside her love. "Yes. Did you?"

"Like a baby." He hissed her forehead. Gaara straightened up and stretched a little.

"I didn't even hear Temari or Kankuro come in last night." Once Raine had fallen asleep in Gaara's arms she had been dead to the world.

Gaara had slept through Temari going to her room but he did hear Kankuro early this morning. Big brother was stumbling and chuckling to himself. "I think Kankuro passed out in the sitting room. He was out late boozing it up with Kiba."

Raine giggled and rubbed her eyes with one hand. "I hope he won't be hung over. He won't be able to enjoy watching ninja beat the crap out of each other." She still wasn't so sure about watching the tournament. She wasn't a real big fan of senseless violence.

She hadn't been exactly thrilled when she found out what the tournament was all about. Raine wasn't as desensitized to violence as he or his siblings were. "It won't be that bad," he tried to reassure her. "We'll be sitting up too high to see much blood."

"There's going to be blood?" she fretted.

_Shit. _"Maybe just a little. Nothing to worry about."

She sat up and looked Gaara in the eye. "I have to get used to it don't I? All the fighting and rough stuff."

Gaara laughed a little. "Its part of a ninja's training Raine. They have to be ready to face any danger on their missions."

"Pretty pathetic; the kazekage's future wife can't even stand the sight of blood." Raine sagged a little. She was disappointed that she couldn't be perfect for Gaara.

He took her face in his hand. "It's alright with me. These tournaments are as close as I'll ever let you get to a violent struggle." Gaara had no intention of his love ever seeing any battles. He would never allow for her to be in a dangerous situation.

She leaned into him and hugged him. Gaara hugged her back. "If it gets too scary…"

"Just hide your eyes on my shoulder. I'll be right beside you the whole time." He smiled. In his own way Gaara liked it that she abhorred violence. Her heart was untainted. He pulled her in front of him and looked at her. "It will be alright." She nodded. Gaara would shield her from the unpleasantries. He kissed her lightly on the lips and got up. "We should probably get Temari and Kankuro up and moving."

She slid off her side of the bed and slipped on her robe. "I'll go wake Temari." She tucked her feet into her slippers as Gaara went to the door and cracked it open.

Gaara chuckled. Kankuro was sprawled out in a pile of pillows. Beside him was a mostly empty bottle of brown booze. He stepped out of his room with Raine somewhere behind him. "Oi Kankuro," Gaara kicked at him lightly. "Kankuro, get up you lush. It's morning."

"Fuck you asshole," Kankuro grumbled coming awake.

Gaara shook his head. "We have to meet Tsunade at eight. Get up."

"Suck my Johnson," he rolled over and hugged a pillow.

"Don't make me sick Temari on you," Gaara warned.

Kankuro sighed frustrated. He was done sleeping. "God damn it Gaara. Can't you see I'm fuckin dieing here?"

Raine had crept up behind Gaara and was peeking at Kankuro from behind him. Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't have got so shit faced last night."

"Maybe you should lick my balls." Kankuro heard a familiar giggle. "Oh shit," he grumbled. He rolled over and looked up at Gaara. Little mouse was behind him. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me she was standing there, prick."

"Are you alright Kankuro?" Raine asked taking Gaara's arm.

"Nothin a bottle of aspirin won't cure." Kankuro yawned and his head throbbed.

Gaara looked down at Raine. "Why don't you go wake Temari and get yourself ready. I'll deal with this guy." Gaara smiled at her and gave her a kiss. She let him go and headed over to the girls suite.

Kankuro waited until mouse had gone before he asked, "What the hell is she doing over here so early anyway? What if I woke up with morning wood ne? I could have put somebody's eye out."

Again Gaara sighed. "You're such an ass when you wake up with a hangover."

Kankuro regarded his brother suspiciously. "You didn't answer my question Gaara." Gaara frowned a little. "The first question," he clarified.

"Oh, she slept in my room last night," Gaara said with a smile.

His mouth fell open. "You got laid!"

"No you slob. She just slept in bed with me."

"You wake up with wood?" Kankuro teased.

"None of your business." Gaara laughed and headed off to shower.

Kankuro sat amongst the pillows a little longer. _So little mouse crawled in bed with Gaara last night ne? _He chuckled wondering how much longer little brother was going to be able to hold out. "And I'm the slob?" Kankuro got moving and went to get cleaned up.

Kankuro ate six pain relievers and downed a Coke before Temari and Raine met the guys back in the sitting room. He still felt moderately crappy but he didn't dare let Temari see him suffer. She enjoyed it far too much. Gaara emerged wearing the robes and hat to the kazekage and looking put out by it. He hated the uncomfortable things. When Raine returned with Temari the ladies were dressed like royalty, Temari had seen to it that Gaara's bride looked stunning. Gaara went to her at once and kissed her. When everybody was ready they headed to hokage's for their reception breakfast. Immediately afterward they headed to the stadium for the tournament.

Gaara took Raine and Kankuro up to the hokage's balcony with him. Tsunade had Shizune and Tonton with her. Temari went to sit with Shikamaru and Choji in the stands. The stadium filled and the genin assembled. Tsunade first welcomed all ladies and gentleman; her greeting was met by cheers. "On behalf of all Konoha and as a friend of the Sand, let me have the honor of congratulating Godaime Kazekage on his recent nuptial engagement."

Gaara could tell where his friends were sitting. The cheering from there was the loudest. He stood holding Raine's hand and pulled her up next to him. He nodded to Tsunade and then he and Raine faced the masses. Her hand around his tightened to the point it was almost painful. He cut his eyes over to her; she looked near panic staring at the crowd cheering for them. _Oh shit. _"Raine, wave to Naruto and Lee. They're right there." It was enough to get her to lift her hand and wave Gaara did the same.

After a seemingly endless terrifying moment in front of a crowded stadium Gaara led her back to her seat. "So many people." She looked at Gaara wide eyed. "You're pretty famous."

Gaara was able to hold back his laugh but Kankuro and Tsunade could not. "Now you are too little mouse," Kankuro teased.

Tsunade thought little mouse was an adorable pet name. _It suits Gaara's shy little bride._ She motioned to the jonin in the arena and the tournament began.

All in all the tournament wasn't too bad. There were a few times Raine leaned into Gaara and hid her eyes. When she started to get nervous Gaara would lean in and whisper to her or kiss her on the lips. He never let go of her hand. The first day concluded without incident and Gaara snuck Raine back to his room without running into all of the nobles that were just dieing to meet his fiancé.

Gaara stepped into his room pulling the hat off. "That wasn't so bad was it Raine?" he asked hearing her footsteps behind him. Gaara tossed the hat onto the chair and turned to look at her. He smiled, he couldn't help it. _She's beautiful._

"Could you tell I was nervous?" she asked.

"Before or after you crushed my hand," he teased.

She felt her cheeks heating up. "Sorry about that."

Gaara closed the distance between them and took her hands. He held them out to the side and looked her over. "Look at you, you're so beautiful."

Temari had a great time dressing Raine up. She let go of one of Gaara's hands and reached up for the big fancy comb in her hair. "I keep thinking this thing is going to impale me." She pulled it out and the front of her hair fell back down into place.

He watched her hair spill over her shoulders. _Even better. _"You look like a desert princess."

She smiled at Gaara. "And are you my handsome prince?" she tossed the comb on the chair with his hat and stepped into Gaara. He wrapped his arms around her and Raine hugged him back. "My handsome kazekage."

Gaara kissed her the way he had been wanting to all day. He felt the smooth skin on her back that her cropped cleavage enhancing top didn't cover. Her belly chain slipped between his ring and pinky finger. He heard her bracelets jingle together when she reached for his hair. Gaara pulled her closer feeling the boobs that he had been trying not to ogle push against him. Rain tickled at his ears and their kiss turned lustful.

Kankuro came into the sitting room first followed by Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru. Apparently Gaara and Raine didn't hear them come in. They were standing in Gaara's doorway making out like crazy. Kankuro raised a brow. _Bullshit they'll be able to hold out until they're married. _

Temari came in and turned to see what Kankuro was looking at. Shikamaru looked where she looked and Naruto followed their eyes to Gaara and Raine. "Gaara!" Temari snapped. Baby brother pulled his face off of Raine long enough to look at her and everyone else in the room.

Gaara blinked. "We have an audience," he told Raine quietly.

Raine turned toward the sitting room and saw the four standing there. Her face turned red. "Good evening everyone."

Naruto chuckled. "Maybe we should leave you two alone ne?"

"Shut up Naruto!" Temari frowned at her brother. "Slob, always calling Kankuro a slob when you're a bigger slob then he is."

Gaara rolled his eyes and Shikamaru cringed. Kankuro stepped in. "Lighten up Temari would ya? He wasn't fucking her he was just kissing her."

Naruto burst into laughter, Gaara chuckled at him and Raine took Gaara's arm and tried to hide behind it. Temari turned to Kankuro. "Asshole," she retorted.

Gaara had to end this. Poor Raine was dieing of embarrassment. "Shall I assume you dropped by for a reason other then voyeurism," Gaara snapped back at his sister with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh yeah," Naruto was the one to answer. "There's a party going on!"

Gaara shook his head. "No nobles tonight."

"Naruto said _party_. Aint no nobles at this shin dig but they do got loud music and kegs of beer," Kankuro enticed.

Raine forgot about hiding behind Gaara for a moment. "Dancing?" she asked Kankuro.

"You bet little mouse."

"Everybody is there," Naruto chimed in.

"We're all going," Shikamaru rationalized. "Temari came up to get something in her room, Kankuro and Naruto came to get you guys."

Kankuro smiled a little at his brother. "Rock Lee asked if you and Raine were coming."

Gaara looked down at Raine. Her cheeks were still pink and she smiled at him. "I guess we are. Gaara straightened and stepped ahead of Raine to the door. "We'll be with you in a minute." Gaara closed the door.

Naruto stared at the door as if he could bore holes in it with his eyes. "I bet their kissing again in there."

Gaara wrestled out of the kage's robes and threw them on the bed. He went to Raine and took her hands. "Shall we party our asses off with these guys or what?"

Raine giggled. This sounded like just the fun she needed. "Why Gaara, you aren't suggesting we get shit faced are you?" she teased for Kankero.

He laughed. "Well maybe not totally shitty." He laughed again and Raine laughed with him. "It will be fun. We'll hang out with Lee. The poor guy can't drink alcohol. I'll make sure he cuts us off when we've had enough."

"It sounds like fun." She leaned into him. "Kiss me again before we go."

Gaara did.

The 'shin dig' was going on in the north woods. They could hear the party before they saw it. The trees gave way to a sizeable clearing. Paper lanterns hanging in the trees illuminated the clearing with warm light. At one end of the open place sat the kegs of beer and the crowd around them getting a drink. Neji had set up his portable sound system and it pumped music out to party goers. Kiba was standing with Hinata and saw them coming first. He waved Kankuro and the others over to the keg. Hinata fell silent as soon as Naruto came over. "Yo motherfucker lets party," Kiba greeted Kankuro.

Kiba and Naruto made sure everyone had a drink. Lee and Sakura came over. "Glad you could make it," Lee said going to Gaara and Raine.

"Your engagement is the talk of the town," Sakura winked at the happy couple.

Raine leaned into Gaara and he put an arm around her. "I'll bet it is," Gaara sipped his beer. His friends were all smiles.

"Mouse come here!" Kankuro called over the music from his spot bedside the keg.

Raine gave Gaara a kiss on the cheek and went to Kankuro. Kankuro introduced her to Kiba and Hinata. Temari and Shikamaru wandered over to Neji and she offered him her cd case that she had gone up to her room to get. Sakura stole Rain next and Hinata went with the girls. They joined Ino and Choji closer to the music and Sakura finished the introductions. Raine had heard about all of them from her soon to be family.

Naruto watched Sakura talking with Raine. He thought Gaara's girl looked like a genie in that outfit. "You're such a lucky bastard Gaara. Raine's really cool and she's a total hottie." He lifted his nose indignantly.

Gaara smiled at the way Lee frowned at Naruto disapprovingly. "I'm very lucky to have Raine," he rubbed it in just a little. He found Naruto's competitive jealousy amusing.

Naruto sighed heavily. The girls were starting to conglomerate. Choji and Shikamaru stood with Neji and Shino flipping through Temari's cd case. Naruto cut his eyes over to Gaara. He was watching his girlfriend with a smile on his face. _He's really in love_.

"I like Raine. She's a very warm person," Lee was more polite then that slob Naruto.

Gaara nodded at Lee. "She likes you too."

"What about me? Did she say she likes me too?" Naruto jumped in.

"Must you always be so self centered Naruto?" Lee scolded.

Gaara laughed. "Yes Naruto, Raine likes you too."

Naruto grinned satisfied. "Sure. We had a great time even though Lee wouldn't let me carry her." he stared at Lee over his beer.

He sipped his beer looking at his friends frown at each other. "Raine said that she had fun with you two."

Naruto shifted his eyes over to Gaara. "She gave me a kiss right here," he pointed to his cheek and smiled deviously.

"I heard." Gaara returned the ninja's smile.

Naruto sipped his beer thoughtfully. "I guess I should have known that. She said you guys tell each other everything."

Lee smiled at Gaara. "You two are very close."

His eyes went back to his beautiful bride. "Yes we are."

"Yeah you looked pretty close up in your room Gaara," Naruto teased. Lee looked at Naruto again and he just had to elaborate. "They were so busy sucking each others faces off that they didn't even hear us come in. I thought we were gonna have to turn the hose on them."

Lee raised his eyebrows and Gaara chuckled. "Raine can be a bit distracting at times," Gaara happily admitted.

Naruto chuckled and Lee looked at the smile on Gaara's face. Lee had to admit, "I've never seen you so happy Gaara. I'm glad that you have Raine. I'm sure your life together will be a good one."

Gaara agreed. "I know it will."

"You'll be the first one out of all of us that took that chunin exam together to get married." Naruto sipped his beer. "I guess we're getting old."

Lee raised a fist. "We are living in the springtime of our youth."

"Then I guess that means that Raine is gonna be stuck with Gaara for a long time," he smiled at Gaara again.

"Have you talked about your future?" Lee wondered. He assumed they had.

Gaara just wanted to get through the wedding. "A bit. We have all the time in the world to plan our future after the wedding."

Naruto grinned like a slob. "You gonna make baby Gaara's?"

"Eventually," Gaara sipped his beer thinking about having Raine in his bed.

"Gaara a daddy." Naruto finished his beer. "What is this world coming to?" He laughed and headed over to the keg for a refill.

_Gaara a father. _"Wow," the thought was mind blowing. "Do you know how many children you want to have Gaara?"

He looked at his woman. She was showing the other ladies how to do something seductive with her hands. "Ten of them."

Lee blinked at him. "That's a lot of children." _That's alotta…_

Gaara's grin turned slobbish. "Yeah I know."

Lee cleared his throat and smiled. "I see. Well, do your best." A second later Lee was laughing. Gaara joined him.

Kankuro and Kiba were doing a good job of getting drunk all over again. No one could keep up with them. Naruto tried to for a while but they drank too fast. Gaara Neji and Shino all nursed their way through their beers. Eventually Shikamaru and Choji ducked away from the girls club and joined the drunkards by the keg. Temari drank a little faster then her baby brother but not quite as fast as Naruto. She set the pace for the rest of the girls. Raine and Sakura kept up with her and by their fourth beer the ladies were ready to dance.

Raine had been promising to show Temari and the other girls how to dance the way Vivi had showed her for two beers now. Temari turned around and shouted to Neji, "Disk two track nine." Neji nodded.

Hinata was still trying to move one of her hands like Raine showed her. "Is it a song we can dance to?"

Temari grinned at her future sister in law. "It's a song Raine is going to show us how to dance to."

Neji cued up the song, something exotic sounding from the land of expansive deserts. Rain started with her hands again moving them with the music. Temari and Sakura were trying to mimic her movements. "Now lead with the hip," Rain started to move her hips, swaying them slowly at first so she could show the others. "Be conscious of what you're doing with your arms, don't go flailing around. Nice fluid movements." The music became more lively and Raine fell into the rhythm.

Sakura was trying, Temari was doing slightly better then Ino or Hinata. It was hard to move the way Raine was. "You a professional or what?" Sakura teased.

"Vivi taught me to belly dance too. Like this," she demonstrated enjoying dancing to the music as it became more and more wild.

Naruto had been standing back content to watch the girls when Raine started dancing differently. Her hips moved so fast the charms on her belly chain jingled together. Her hips weren't the only thing Raine could shake pretty fast and Naruto leered. "You've gotta be kidding me. She can belly dance!" Naruto was defiantly jealous of Gaara's luck. Sakura was trying but she just didn't have the talent.

Kiba caught on _belly dance _and he immediately turned his head. Kankuro's little mouse sure knew how to move her body. "Nice." He slapped Kankuro on the shoulder. "Take a good look at your sister in law." He steered Kankuro toward the women.

Kankuro saw Raine and his eyebrows went up. He cut his eyes to his right; Naruto was ogling Raine like a slob, Lee was watching the girls dance with pink cheeks, and Gaara was staring at Raine. He cut his eyes to his left. Kiba made no attempt to hide his lecherous grin. Kankuro couldn't tell if Shino was looking at his little mouse, but Neji was. Shikamaru was trying not to, he lived in fear of Temari, but Choji was checkin all the honeys out. "Oh man," he sighed.

Gaara wasn't just staring at his woman; he was eating her up with his eyes. He wanted to hold her against him while she moved her body like that. _Naked. _He sipped his beer watching Raine dance. He was able to wait until the song changed and then Gaara passed his cup off to Naruto. "Hit me again will you Naruto. I'll be back."

Naruto watched Gaara go to his woman and pull her to him. They vanished in a blur. "Keh, I bet they're kissing again." Naruto stepped back toward the keg.

Kankuro had seen little brother escape with his desert princess to the trees so they could have a private moment alone. He shook his head and finished his beer.

Kiba chuckled. "Does she dance like that for Gaara all the time?"

"I think if she did he'd never get nothing done," Kankuro started refreshing his beer.

Kiba nodded in agreement. He was still smirking. "So will they be back or does Gaara have other plans of her?"

Naruto arrived with Lee behind him. "Oh man," Naruto groaned. "Don't tell me those two are off somewhere getting it on."

"Is Gaara hittin that shit?" Kiba asked Kankuro. He was dieing to know.

Kankuro took a bug gulp of his fresh beer and belched. "Gaara insists he's a good boy."

Naruto refreshed his own beer. "Yeah right, you saw them Kankuro."

"So what? Gaara's got his lips on her all the time."

"Like that?" Naruto looked over at Kankuro.

Kiba tapped Naruto in the arm. "Yo, was it hot or what?"

"That guy gets all the breaks," Naruto complained.

Kiba took that as a yes and howled laughter. "Maybe we should just start calling you uncle Kankuro now so you'll get used to it."

"Gaara did say that he would like to have ten children," Lee finally entered the conversation. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

Naruto drizzled some beer on his toes. "Did you say ten!"

Even Kankuro looked surprised. Lee nodded. "Yes, ten."

Kiba howled again. "Gaara's gonna be busy!"

Naruto frowned. "What the fuck? How are we supposed to beat a hot wife _and _ten freaking kids huh!"

"Give it up Naruto," Kiba advised. "You can't compete with Gaara forever."

Kankuro watched Naruto drink his beer and sulk. Kiba laughed at him. Kankuro looked back at Rock Lee. _Ten kids huh. _Kankuro calculated that would be at least a solid decade of some late nights for Gaara. _And he calls me a slob? _

Gaara took Raine up high enough for a nice view of the moon and a little privacy. He had his arm around her shoulders and Raine was snuggled against him. "I like the way you dance," he said bringing his face closer to hers.

"Do you?" she flirted. Raine had a good buzz going. She had been having a great time with the Konoha ninja.

"Mmmhmm." Gaara kissed her. His other hand slipped around her bare waist to her back. He pulled her closer and their kiss became more intense. One of her hands snuck up and went after his sensitive ears. Two beers ago he might have made her stop, but it was too late. It felt too good and Gaara didn't want to let go of this feeling just yet.

Raine melted into him. Gaara's kiss was exciting and hungry. She liked the feel of his hands on her bare skin. She dug her hand into his hair. _This hair is so crazy it makes me crazy. _Gaara was leaning her back in his arms, Raine didn't resist. Gaara broke their kiss and his lips went to her neck. His hot breath came just as fast as hers. "Gaara," she sighed.

_Oh hell yes. _He loved to hear her say his name like that. He kissed a little lower on her neck and then a little lower then that. He could feel her heartbeat in his lips. Gaara looked up at the woman he had draped over his arms. She had thrown her head back and the wind tossed her long hair around her. _Damn she's beautiful. _Perhaps it was that last beer that made him brave enough to push his luck a little. Raine's cleavage was practically in his face anyway.

Gaara kept one hand on her waist and the other slipped between them. She felt his breath on her chest and then his hand slid up her waist and cupped her breast. She felt his lips reach her cleavage as he squeezed her breast. His touch set her body on fire. Raine clutched at Gaara's jacket tightly and moaned. _Gaara…_

Gaara didn't feel any bra beneath Raine's sexy little top but he did feel nipple. He was getting her excited. He wondered how far she would let him go. She wasn't exactly fighting him off. _She wants me too. _He tickled his way back up to her mouth with his lips.

For a moment Gaara was just breathing into her; staring at her with lusty eyes and then he was kissing her again. Their kiss was passionate. He felt her with one hand; the other on her waist pulled her a little closer. He pinched her nipple and Raine whimpered. _It feels so… oh Gaara…I want you to…_

He was enjoying the reaction he was getting from Raine. She was getting all kinds of hot for him. It made him want her all the more. _We should just get the fuck out of this tree and go back to my room so I can… _Gaara broke their kiss and stared down into Raine's flush face. "If we keep this up we aren't going to make it back to the party," he warned.

Raine rested her hand on Gaara's cheek. "Oh? Shall we stay up here all night or do you wish to take me to bed Gaara?"

That was _defiantly_ an invitation. _Take her to bed_. He swallowed hard. He had been exerting himself to resist the desire _no, the need _to be intimate with her. Looking down at her in the moonlight Gaara couldn't fight what he was feeling anymore. "I want you."

_Finally…I can be with Gaara. _"Then take me Gaara. I'm yours."

_Take Raine…be with her… _Today he had made her his woman to the world; he wanted to make her his woman in his bed tonight. Gaara kissed her again zealously. He stood and helped her to her feet. He swept her up into his arms. Raine wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Gaara took his betrothed and started out through the forest on the most direct route to his bedroom.

Using the trees Gaara had them back to his suite in no time. He carried her to his room and set her down on his bed. _Is this really alright? _Raine was still a virgin too. Gaara had done his best to keep it that way until their wedding night. She was looking up at him with pink cheeks. He couldn't help what he was feeling, Gaara wanted to be with her. _She's beautiful. _He smiled at her. "Are you sure about this?"

Raine smiled at Gaara feeling her cheeks heat up. She had never been more sure about anything. "I want to share everything that I have and everything that I am with you Gaara." She kicked off her shoes and slid back to the middle of the bed.

His heart was moved almost as much as his hormones. Gaara wasn't going to _throw her down and fuck her_ he was going to make love his woman. He unbuckled the strap that held his gourd of sand in place. He slipped out of the harness and his shoes. Gaara crawled up into bed with Raine. He reached up and brushed her hair away from her face. "I love you Raine." Gaara leaned over and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled Gaara down on top of her. She slipped a hand between them and loosened his jacket. He shrugged out of it still kissing her. Raine felt his hands on her waist. Her hand went to his sensitive ears and his flaming tresses. He squeezed her a little when she tickled him and then his hands slid up to her breasts. His touch was exhilarating. She felt one of his hands move to undo the buttons on her top and she reached for the hem of his shirt.

He had worked two buttons loose when he broke their kiss long enough to get his shirt off. He ripped it off and threw it on the floor. His hands immediately returned to the task of getting _her_ out of her shirt. Gaara shifted his weight and wriggled between her legs. His lips went to her neck and Gaara nibbled on her soft skin.

Rain hugged him and ran her hands over his bare back. She had never touched so much of Gaara before. Her fingertips whispered their way back up to his ears. Gaara sighed as he undid the last button on her shirt. He opened her shirt and cupped her bare breasts. She felt his thumb sweep over her left nipple and his mouth closed over her right. Raine arched her back and moaned.

_Oh fuck yes. _Raine had perfect pink little nipples; Gaara just _had to_ play with them. The soft noises coming from Raine told Gaara she was enjoying his teasing. He teased her nipple hard with his tongue and switched to the other. Raine started to squirm rubbing her crotch against him.

Gaara reached down and grabbed her thigh. He shifted her and then Raine felt Gaara's hand sliding up her skirt. She lifted her hips and his hand slid under her ass. He squeezed her cheek and pushed their intimate parts together. Gaara was getting aroused. His fingers hooked into her panties and he tugged at them. He wanted them off.

He had to break away from her long enough to get her out of her panties. While he was at it he sat her up and got rid of her shirt too. Gaara pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. He lowered them back down to the bed positioning himself between her legs. Her kiss told him that Raine wanted him too. He groped at her again, he loved having a handful. He felt one of her legs wrap around him and he dropped a hand to her thigh.

His hand was working his way under her skirt again. Their kiss was hot and his touch made her burn with desire. He pinched her nipple as his tongue dominated hers. _Oh Gaara… _Gaara reached for her bare ass and squeezed her cheek. He broke their kiss and his mouth was after her breasts again. Raine tried to catch her breath panting with lust.

Gaara had ditched her panties for a reason. He wanted to touch what they were covering. He used his elbow to push her legs further apart and his hand slid around front. Gaara's fingers traced her slit and Raine groaned. _She's getting wet. _Gaara slipped a finger into her. She was hot and slick inside. She shuddered at his touch. _Oh god I want to… _he nipped at her and slid another finger into her tight hole.

It was incredible to be touched like this by him. His fingers felt big inside of her, she wondered what his manhood was going to be like. He pumped at her making her ready to accept him. Gaara kissed his way back up to her mouth and kissed her passionately. Her hand slid around to the button on top of his pants. She unfastened his fly and slipped her hand into his pants. Raine wrapped her hand around his erection. He was much bigger then two fingers. "Gaara," she breathed into his mouth.

_Holy hell… _Gaara didn't have the words to explaine how it felt to have her touch him. For a moment he lost his breath. Raine stroked him feeling what he wanted more with every passing second to put deep inside of her. She slid a finger out of her heat and up her slit. The tip of his finger found her clitoris. He pet at it and Raine bit at his bottom lip. _I can make her…_Gaara tickled at her clit faster. Raine stroked him harder trying to tighten her legs around him.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before. All of her desires seemed to build up all at once. The hand stroking him faltered and Raine dug her other hand into Gaara's hair. All at once her desires exploded and Raine cried out as she reached orgasm. Gaara's touch left her breathless.

_I made her cum. _He pushed both of his fingers deep into her heat. Raine was quaking around him. _I have got to get my cock in here. _ Gaara looked down into her flushed face. Her eyes were closed and she was whimpering. He pulled his fingers out of her slowly and brought them to his lips. He popped his fingers into his mouth and tasted Raine.

Raine opened her eyes and looked at Gaara. He was licking the fingers he had inside of her. There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen there before. She tried to catch her breath as her grip on him relaxed. Gaara's hand went to the zipper on her skirt and he slid it down. He took her skirt in two handfuls and pulled it down and off of her. Gaara shook out of his pants and the rest of their clothing hit the floor.

He embraced her naked and kissed her. Gaara had wanted this since the first moment he held her in his arms. He pulled the blankets down and out of the way, he was sick of them. He centered them on the bed so her head rested on a pillow. Gaara pushed her knees apart and rubbed the head of his raging hard on against her. "Are you ready for me Raine?" he lustily whispered into her ear. He thought she was.

She was nervous, but she was excited. She was still breathing fast. "Yes Gaara." She thought about adding _be gentle _but she didn't need to. Gaara didn't have to be told twice. His hand moved between them and Gaara guide his head inside. She groaned a little and tried to stay relaxed. It was a little too late now to worry about whether it was going to hurt or not. Raine closed her eyes and trusted Gaara.

She tightened around him the minute he started to put himself inside of her. Gaara's hands went to her hips and she relaxed a little. He was pretty sure the humane thing to do was to relieve her of her virginity in one quick stroke. Gaara pushed into her a little further. The feeling was intense and he wanted to be all of the way inside of her. "I love you Raine." Gaara thrust his hips forward hard and fast de-virginizeing them both as a lustful moan escaped him.

It hurt for a minute and Raine tightened around Gaara. Her nails bit into his back and she gasped at the feel of him inside of her. Gaara held them still for a moment panting against her throat. Slowly he started to move them. He slid out of her a little and then in again deeper. He lifted his lips to hers and kissed her heatedly.

She felt amazing inside. It was a hot tight fit. He slid a hand from her hip up to her knee and pushed her legs further apart. He tucked his other hand under her ass and lifted her to meet his thrusts. She moaned against his lips and gave herself over to his rhythm. Now that he was in her he wanted to feel her cum.

Gaara was deep inside of her filling her every time she moved her hips to meet his. Making love to him was more then she ever dreamed it would be. Her heart thundered in her ears. Gaara moved his lips back to her neck and he nibbled at her. A moment later his hand slid down her thigh. Gaara started touching her again as he pumped in and out of her. Raine started to squirm.

Gaara found her clit again and tickled at it mercilessly. Raine started moaning again. _That's right baby, cum again. Cum with me inside of you. _Gaara pushed deep into Raine and held himself there as her breath came quicker and the noises she made became more excited. "Cum again for me Raine," it was a request she couldn't deny.

Raine dug her nails into his back and she thrust her hips forward burying Gaara inside of her. "Oh god Gaara!" she called out as he made her cum again.

For a moment Gaara couldn't move. _So fucking tight. _The feel of her orgasm brought him close to having one of his own. _Damnit not yet. _Gaara groaned sliding his hands to hold her hips again. _I'm gonna fuck the hell out of her. _Gaara kissed Raine's lips again. "You feel so good."

Raine was sweating, whimpering and winded from her orgasm. Her hands slid up his back to his ears, to his hair. He kissed her again and started them moving, guiding her hips up to meet him. She slid her hands through his hair and tickled at his ears. Gaara was moving them faster. Soon he was moving them so fast he had to break their kiss.

There was the most amazing spot deep inside of his woman. It gave him exquisite pleasure to rub against it and Raine's moans were more intense each time he hit it. Gaara grabbed for her thigh and leaned back enough to throw her leg over his shoulder. It made hitting that spot much easier. With each thrust Gaara came closer to losing it so he decided to go for broke. Gaara pumped her harder and faster. His own lustful cries of pleasure mingled with hers. Raine tightened up all around him succumbing to louder more pleading cries. Gaara thrust forward hard and had a second to think _this is ecstasy _and then he exploded deep inside of Raine.

She felt his whole body shudder and Gaara groaned. He squeezed her hips and bit at her neck. Raine relaxed and tried to catch her breath as Gaara collapsed on top of her. She wrapped him into her arms still feeling him inside of her. "Gaara," Raine panted.

He was winded, sweaty and felt weak as a kitten. _Holy shit… _Gaara swallowed and tried to bring his run away heart rate under control. He reached up and took her face in his hand. Gaara stared down at Raine. Her face was flush from their lovemaking. "Raine," Gaara kissed her lips softly. "You're incredible."

She smiled at him a little and brought a hand around to brush the hair from his eyes. It was kind of damp. "I love you."

"I love you." Gaara returned her smile and swept her hair back from her forehead. Raine was sweaty too. "I hope that I didn't hurt you," he did get a little carried away.

Her cheeks felt warm. It had hurt briefly and she was a feeling it a little now, but it was worth it. Raine shook her head a little. "You're an amazing lover," she shyly admitted.

Gaara's smile turned devious. He had been easy on Raine since it was the first time. _Just you wait, I'll show you amazing. _He kissed her again wrapping Raine into his arms. "You've made me the happiest man alive Raine," Gaara was sure it was the truth.

She giggled at him still a bit out of breath. Gaara reached for the blanket he had mostly shoved off the bed and he brought it up over them. She felt him leave her now that their sex was over and Gaara snuggled against her. Raine smiled dreamily. _So this is what it will be like to be married to Gaara _she thought as she played with his hair.

Gaara and Raine never made it back to the party but Temari didn't notice. Shortly after baby brother disappeared Temari left with Shikamaru. They went back to the girl's suite and Temari peeked into Raine's room. She hadn't come back yet, still out with Gaara. Temari had enough beer to put her in a fine mood and she let Shikamaru kiss her. When he got a little too friendly she smacked him and threw him out. Temari went to bed with a smile on her face.

When Gaara and mouse didn't make it back, Kankuro was pretty sure he knew why. Naruto was beside himself with jealousy and got pretty drunk. He ended up grabbing Sakura's ass and she thumped him. Lee dragged him home. Kankuro stayed out drinking with Kiba as late as he possibly could. Kiba kept up with him beer for beer occasionally chuckling lecherously.

Kankuro was pretty shit faced by around one and had to get to bed. They still had the finals to sit through in a large, noisy stadium. He staggered into the sitting room and plopped into the mound of pillows face first. Kankuro relaxed and closed his eyes. He just needed some sleep. He quieted himself and that was when he heard it. At first it sounded like whispering. He trained his ears on the noise thinking maybe he woke Gaara and Raine in the bedroom.

To his chagrin a moment later he realized what he was hearing. _Holy fuck Gaara's getting laid. _Kankuro promptly stood up and went to his room. He would rather deal with a case of the bed spins then listen to _that _all night.

Gaara's alarm went off at six. He woke holding Raine's naked body against him. He reached over and turned the alarm off. Gaara opened his eyes and looked down at her. The alarm hadn't brought her out of her dreams just yet. He smiled a little thinking about last night. They had been fiends for each other. Gaara had her three times. _She's going to be hurting today I think. _He felt a little bad for being such a ravaging slob.

He chuckled lightly and brought his hand to her face. He moved the hair that had covered her eyes away. He tickled at her cheek with his fingers. "Raine, its morning," he told her softly. "Wake up Raine."

She heard Gaara beckon her from sleep. His hand was on her face. Raine opened her eyes and saw Gaara smiling at her. Morning had come. "Good morning Gaara," she said sleepily returning his smile.

"Good morning love. How did you sleep?"

When they finally went to sleep it was late and she had been exhausted. She hugged at him. "Good, you?"

He laughed. "You really wore me out. I slept like a baby."

"Gaara," Raine blushed at him. She smiled knowing her _lover_ was teasing.

He kissed her sly smile. He wished he could love her a fourth time, but there was no time now and likely his betrothed was in no condition to take it again so soon. "As much as I hate to say it we have to get out of bed."

Raine rolled over onto her back and threw her arm over her eyes. She felt Gaara sit up beside her. "Kankuro isn't passed out in the sitting room is he?" She was going to have to sneak back to her room wearing the same thing she had on last night. She had never made it back there to dress for bed.

"I can check." Gaara reached for his robe and slipped it on as he stood up. He went to the door and peeked out. Kankuro wasn't there. Gaara listened for a minute hearing the snoring in the other bedroom. He closed his door and turned to Raine on his bed. "Kankuro's asleep in his room."

_Then that just leaves Temari. _She had to get up and get to her room before Temari's alarm went off. She reached for the blanket and held it modestly against her as she moved to sit up. As soon as her weight shifted Raine felt the consequences of what she had done with Gaara last night. She was wide awake quick and a little gasp escaped her lips.

Gaara winced. "Sorry." He hurried to her side of the bed and sat down. She looked at him with pink cheeks. "I'm sorry Raine," he felt guilty.

She blinked at him. He was frowning sympatheticly at her. "It's okay," Raine was terribly embarrassed. _Holy shit oww!_

Gaara took her face in his hand smiling at her. "I promise I'll leave you alone for a while, well at least I can try." He laughed a little and Raine laughed too.

_You aint getting none later _she thought shaking her head. "Maybe tonight we should get some sleeping done in here."

Gaara kissed her and got up. "Anything you say Raine. I am yours to whip, beat and command," he teased.

Raine got up and found her clothes. She didn't bother putting her panties back on. She slipped them into her skirt pocket as she dressed. Gaara was sifting through a dresser drawer stealing glances at her. When she was dressed she met Gaara in the middle of his room. He took her in his arms at once and kissed her. Raine hugged him, she had to go.

He didn't want her to leave him. Gaara walked Raine back to her room. Temari was still out. He kissed his lover and went back to his suite to get ready for another long day.

Kankuro was ready and waiting in the sitting room first despite being the last one up. He didn't have to get pretty for the crowd. Gaara came out of his room in the kage's robes with his hat tucked under his arm. Kankuro rolled his eyes over to his brother. The slob was smiling.

"Morning Kankuro," Gaara nodded at his brother.

"Morning bro. You didn't here me come in last night."

Gaara shook his head assuming Kankuro had rolled in after the bars closed. "Nope."

"I wasn't asking you I was telling you," Kankuro lifted a brow. "I heard you though."

_What? _Gaara's mouth fell open. "You heard?"

Kankuro flat eyed his brother. "You and little mouse. Couldn't hold out any longer ne?" he grinned at how red in the face Gaara was getting. Kankuro had him caught. "So how was it Mr. I wanna have ten children?"

He was stone cold busted and Gaara laughed. "I've changed my mind. I want twenty."

"That good was it?" Kankuro laughed and shook his head. "Poor little mouse."

Gaara's smile turned lecherous. "You should stop chasing women and catch one brother. It's a lot of fun."

"You aint telling me something I don't already know." Now Kankuro was also grinning like a slob. "I know how to please a woman. Did you take care of yours ne rookie?"

"Repeatedly," Gaara answered with total confidence. It got them laughing together again. Gaara heard footsteps coming down the hall and waved a hand at Kankuro to warm him, "Their coming."

Temari came in with Raine behind her. "Mornin'," she greeted chipper.

"Good morning Temari," Gaara let his sister through and looked at Raine. Temari had dressed her up again, her long hair hung over one shoulder in a braid. He smiled at her. "You look beautiful." He wrapped her into his arms and kissed her.

"I've been waitin on you forever," Kankuro distracted his sister so Gaara could kiss his lover. "You take too damn long to get ready."

Temari scoffed at her big brother. "Keh, it takes longer for a woman to get ready. There is more to do."

Gaara took Raine's hand. "Love you," he whispered to her.

Raine smiled at him. "Love you," she echoed.

Temari sighed dramatically as she turned back to the couple. "Well love each other over breakfast. I'm starving."

They had breakfast at hokage's place and then headed over to the arena. Gaara and his bride to be created quite a stir on the streets. Everyone wanted a look at the lovebirds. They were hounded by reporters from multiple countries about their relationship and up coming nuptials. Raine leaned into him and Gaara hugged her to him. He answered a few quick questions while he hurried them along. The flash bulbs going off every ten seconds were annoying as all hell. The journalists clamored for the scoop on Gaara and his lovely blushing bride Raine.

Gaara whisked her up to the kage's balcony with Kankuro and Temari behind them. "Sorry about that Raine."

She smiled at him. "It's alright Gaara. I guess kazekage getting married is big news."

He was glad she could understand. "Don't worry this is the last day of the tournament. We can head home tomorrow."

It would be good to be back in her own room again. She wondered if Gaara would share her bed with her or if he would let her go on sleeping in his bed once they returned to Sand. She stared into his eyes. "It will be good to get home."

"I can hardly wait." He kissed her and took her to her seat beside him. Soon the tournament began.

During an intermission Temari Raine and Shizune made a trip to the powder room. Temari left the other women to head back without her; she went to find Shikamaru in the stands. Raine was standing behind the hokage's number one waiting for her to finish talking to one of the jonin when a man in a hooded cloak walking with the assist of a cane caught her eye. He shuffled away from the crowd.

The gimp dropped his change purse and his money scattered at his feet. It looked like it took some effort for him to crouch to pick up his coins. Raine felt sorry for the poor guy and went to help. She squat down in front of him picking up his scattered money. "Please, let me help you."

"You're too kind." He dropped some coins into his pouch and held it open for her. "You are the kazekage's bride are you not?"

She smiled a little returning his coins. "Yes that's right."

"Princess Raine." He looked at her and smiled.

Raine looked up and startled. The stranger was no old man, quite the contrary. He didn't look much older then her. His eyes were red, creepy. "I..." there was something dark about him, something unnerving. She didn't want to appear rude but Raine wanted to get the hell away from him pronto. His smile made her skin crawl.

_Too late. _Sasuke trapped Gaara's woman with his eyes. He leaned a little closer and spoke to her quietly. He got the information he needed out of her first and then cemented his plan. He left her with no conscious memory of his face or his words. Sasuke stood up grinning at his little time bomb and walked away. _Fuck you Gaara._

Raine blinked as the old man hobbled away. _What just… _she didn't have time to finish her thought, Shizune called to her. Raine turned back to Shizune and by the time the pair started up the stairs to the kage's balcony she had forgot all about the old gimp that dropped his purse.

The tournament ended on a high note. At least three of the shinobi villages would be welcoming new chunin into the fold. Gaara and his onterage had to suffer through a bit of a reception after the closing ceremony. It was mostly lords and jonin. There were plenty of questions for Gaara about his wedding. He assured the nobility of wind country the invitations were in the mail. The reception dragged out after dinner. Finally Gaara and his companions ducked out. They had other ways that they wanted to spend their last night in Konoha.

On the way back to their suites Temari left them to go find Shikamaru and Kiba met up with Kankuro. He had a brand spankin new bottle of So Co to split with his good buddy. Rock Lee and Naruto were waiting for them outside of their hotel. Raine looked like a genie again and Naruto pouted a little. Gaara was such a lucky bastard.

The group moved to the men's sitting room. Raine sat with the guys while Gaara went to get out of his kage threads. Naruto moved quick to get the seat next to Raine before Lee could take up his protective post beside her. Naruto threw an arm around her and stuck his tongue out at Lee. She giggled a little and Lee sighed.

"You got cards?" Kiba nodded to Kankuro.

Kankuro grinned. "You wanna play asshole with this shit asshole?"

"Sure why not. It will be fun; we'll make Naruto throw up." Kiba laughed.

Naruto frowned at Kiba. "I can hold my liquor."

Kankuro and Kiba laughed at him and Lee reminded, "You turned into a fool last night. I had to carry you home." They all laughed this time at Naruto's expense, even Raine.

Kankuro got up and found the cards and a tray of cups for the sake. He returned to his ring of friends as his slob of a baby brother came out of his room. "Alright who's in?"

Gaara sat down next to Raine. He leaned forward and looked at Naruto. "Do you mind taking your paw off of my woman?" he asked pointedly teasing Naruto.

"Keh," Naruto frowned at Gaara but he moved his arm. Gaara immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He looked at Kankuro. "I'm playing." He was going to have to get drunk if he had to sit here and watch Gaara all _kissy_ and _snuggly_ with his belly dancer. The kage was defiantly a changed man.

"I'll sit through a few hands," Gaara couldn't help but compete with Naruto a little.

"Not me," Raine shook her head. She looked at Lee. "How about I get us some room service? What do you want?"

Lee and Raine worked on getting a sugar high as the guys played asshole. Lee dug into his cheese cake shaking his head at Naruto's terrible luck in cards. Raine was guzzling soda with her plate of fruit. She tried to share but the guys just weren't interested. Gaara didn't want fruit but he did like watching her eat her cream dipped strawberries.

Kankuro rolled his eyes; Kiba was checking her out too. "Oi ya fuckin slob. Jack to you can you beat it?"

Kiba busted up howling laughter. "Oh fuck yeah I'm gonna beat it!" He slapped a king down on top of Kankuro's jack. He grinned at Gaara. "What you gonna do yo?"

Gaara laid down his last two shit cards. "Looks like I'm asshole." He picked up his cup of booze and sipped at it. It was strong but smooth going down.

Naruto wiggled excitedly in his seat. "Eat me bitches!" He threw a two and his last card was a six. "I'm the fuckin president. Whoo!"

Kankuro and Kiba battled for second place. Kankuro won and Kiba got stuck with one lousy card. Gaara was shuffling the cards when Temari and Shikamaru came in. They squeezed in between Naruto and Kankuro. Gaara dealt Shikamaru in and hung in there himself for a few more hands. Raine tried a sip of Gaara's drink and didn't like it. He laughed at the face she made and kissed her.

Naruto was the first one too drunk to think straight. He didn't realize he was calling Raine genie out loud until Kiba laughed at him. Gaara pulled his woman a little closer to keep her away from the pervert. Naruto insisted it wasn't his fault he was demented, it was that damn Ero Sannin Jiraiya.

Shikamaru took over having all the rotten luck for Naruto. He was asshole four times in a row and Kankuro and Kiba made him drink several consecutive shots to catch up with their level of idiocy. Soon he was almost as drunk as Naruto. He tried hugging on Temari the way Gaara was hugging on Raine and got shoved into Naruto for his troubles. Eventually his woman led him out by the ear to walk him home.

Lee promised to see Gaara off tomorrow and set to the chore of dragging drunkard Naruto home again. "This better not become a habit," Lee warned him taking him out.

With their card game down to just Kankuro and Kiba they were able to talk Raine into being their dealer for some black jack. Gaara sat back with another drink watching them. After a few hands Kankuro's friend was having a hard time keeping his eyes of dealer's cleavage. It was creeping up on midnight so Kankuro suggested they hit a bar. Kiba was up for it and they left Gaara and Raine alone.

Between the booze and last nights lack of sleep Gaara was tired. He lay back in a stack of pillows smiling at his woman. "It's been a long day. Are you ready for bed Raine?"

Raine leaned over and brushed the hair out of Gaara's eyes. He looked sleepy and maybe a little buzzed. "I'll go get ready and leave a note for Temari. Why don't you put your jammies on?" She kissed him and got up.

Gaara watched her go and after a few minutes he got up and headed to his room. He slipped into his pajamas and turned down the bed. Tomorrow would be the last day they had to wake up early in Konoha. It would be a long trip back to Sand, but Gaara was looking forward to getting home. He wondered if he could get Raine to sleep with him when they returned._ I'll think of something. _

Raine came into Gaara's room ready for bed and closed the door behind her. He was waiting for her in bed watching her with a grin on his face. "I see you're ready for bed." She stepped to 'her side' and slipped out of her robe and slippers.

Gaara opened his arms to her. "Come here beautiful." She did and Gaara hugged her. He couldn't resist kissing her more passionately now that they were alone. _You promised to behave _he reminded himself. Gaara pulled away before he could get too excited.

She cuddled up against him. "I've had a wonderful time with your friends."

He laughed. "They've really enjoyed having you around too genie."

Raine blushed a little and shook her head. "I'll grant you three wishes."

"Alright then," he slipped one of her hands into his. "First I want you to love me forever," he started naming wishes.

"Done," she giggled at him.

"I never want you to leave my side." Raine kissed him and he smiled at her. "Grant me my third wish and have a long happy life with me. I love you Raine." She melted into him and he kissed her.

_Gaara, I've never been so happy. _"I love you Gaara." He put out the light.

Her ears detected when Gaara was deepest asleep and Raine sat up. She slipped out of bed and over to Gaara's dresser in the moonlight. She unsnapped his ninja pouch and reached in for a kunai. Raine stepped around to Gaara's side of the bed. Her eyes were open but devoid of all life.

_Kill Gaara. Stick a kunai in his heart. _

Raine lifted the weapon. _No! Gaara wake up! Get away from me!_ she was screaming inside. Raine fought for control of the hand that was poised to murder her love.

_If you cannot kill Gaara then kill yourself. _

She changed the kunai's target and thrust it into her own chest. Rain cried out as the pain brought her back to her senses. Her scream startled Gaara out of sleep. He sat bolt upright in bed and his eyes found her in the dim. "Gaara…"

It took him a moment to make sure he wasn't dreaming. _What the fuck! _There was a kunai sticking out of her chest. Her pink nightgown was soaking with blood. "Raine!" he screamed and jumped out of bed. He caught her as she fell over. "Hold on Raine!" He snapped the light on and almost lost his breath when he saw her. Raine was pale, there was blood seeping between her blue lips. _Oh god! _"Hang on baby." He picked her up and set her down on the bed.

Kankuro wasn't totally asleep when he heard Raine scream. He got his ass off the pile of pillows in the sitting room when he heard Gaara. Kankuro threw the door to Gaara's bedroom open and beheld a grisly sight. His little brother was pulling a kunai from his bride's chest. Her blood covered his hands. _Gaara… did you…! _"What the fuck…"

Gaara snapped his head around to the sound of his brother's voice with tears in his eyes. "Get Tsunade! Hurry!" he ripped his shirt off and held it over Raine's wound. Kankuro didn't need to be told twice, he was off like a shot.

_He's crying…_ "..ara…"

"Why Raine! Why would you do this?" he wept. _God please don't take her from me!_

She told him the only thing that she could remember. "The dark man. Red…eyes."

"Red eyes?" he sniffled. "Someone did this to you?"

Temari had woke to commotion and hurried into the men's suite. She heard Gaara sobbing and ran to the door. She saw him hovering over Raine, holding a bloody shirt to her chest. Temari screamed and ran into the room. "What happened?"

With the last of her strength Raine reached for Gaara's hand. "…can't kill ….love you…" her eyes slipped shut and she fell unconscious.

"Raine? Raine can you hear me? Raine!"

Temari stepped up next to her brother and took Raine's wrist. "She still has a pulse." Temari tore her eyes away from her wounded sister to her hysterical baby brother. "What happened Gaara?"

"I don't know! I woke up when she screamed… it was too late!" his tears were falling on his love's face.

"Are you saying Raine stabbed herself?" It was unimaginable. Raine was the last person Temari would have ever imagined would commit suicide.

"I… I was right here! And I couldn't do anything!" Gaara choked. "Oh god please don't let her die!" Gaara fell over his woman crying with misery and worry.

Temari went to the window and threw the curtain back. She looked outside for anything suspicious, nothing. "Raine wouldn't kill herself. Someone must have made her do this. Someone must have been controlling her." She faced Gaara with her teeth clenched. "Did you see or hear anything? Did she say anything?" she took a threatening step toward her brother. "God damnit Gaara pull yourself together!"

Gaara tried to force himself under control. "She said," he sniffed. "She said something about a man with red eyes." He was making a short list in his head already of who he knew of with crimson eyes.

ANBU and two med nin arrived with a stretcher. "Please clear the way, I'm a medical specialist." Kazekage stepped back to let the professionals see to his bride.

"Tsunade sama will meet you at the hospital."

Gaara nodded in all the right places but he was barely hearing anything. He watched as one of the ninja started feeding chakra into Raine's open wound. The other was getting assistance from ANBU getting her onto a stretcher for a trip to the hospital. _This…isn't happening. _He watched helpless and numb as they carried her out.

"Get dressed Gaara," Temari ordered. "We have to get to the hospital."

39


	3. Chapter 3

1

Gaara washed Raine's blood off his hands and brought himself under control. He dressed quickly and he and Temari hurried to the hospital. Kankuro was waiting for them outside of Raine's room. Tsunade and Shizune were already in with Raine. "How is she?" Gaara asked hurrying to his brother.

Kankuro thought Gaara looked a little sick. "It's okay, she was treated in time. Raine is going to be alright."

A long relieved sigh worked its way out of Gaara. _She's going to be alright._

"Does anyone understand… why she did it?" Temari had her suspicions.

Kankuro shook his head. "ANBU is combing the area all around the room. If someone was there tonight, they'll find out who it was."

"Raine said something to Gaara about a red eyed man," Temari informed.

"She saw someone?" Kankuro was certainly hoping that it hadn't been mouse and for a frighteningly long moment, Gaara that had done this to her. Seeing Gaara devastated like this he wondered how he could have thought his brother would do such a thing.

Gaara shook his head. "I don't know." He straightened and his hand curled into a fist. "But I can't wait to find out. Whoever is responsible for this will die."

The door to Raine's room opened and Tsunade stepped out. Gaara moved her way and she closed the door. "Let them finish before you go in Gaara."

"Is Raine alright?"

"Raine is going to be just fine but she needs to rest." She watched the young man struggling with his emotions. "Tell me what happened."

Gaara told Tsunade everything he could remember in as much detail as he could. He had to agree with his sister. "Raine wouldn't do something like this on her own. She hates violence, it goes against her nature. I think she was being controlled."

Tsunade nodded. _Genjutsu and red eyes ne? Something smells like snake. _"Raine should probably remain in the hospital for a few days. I'll station guards; I'll make sure that she's safe. When she comes around we'll see if she can remember anything."

_Leave her here for a few days? _Gaara massaged at his temple. "Yes of course."

She could tell Gaara was distressed, probably rippin pissed. Tsunade rested a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be alright Gaara and we'll find out what really happened."

He put on a calm face for Tsunade and nodded at her. "Thank you."

The door to Raine's room opened again. Shizune stepped out. "They've finished with her. She's resting comfortably now."

"Can I see her?" Gaara asked hopeful.

Shizune tried to smile at the kazekage. "Sure, just try not to wake her. She really needs her rest. Her body has been repaired but it's an exhausting process."

Gaara nodded in understanding and hurried past Shizune into Raine's room without ever looking back. Temari turned to Kankuro first. "Stay with Gaara." She focused on Tsunade next. "I'd like to see the file on Uchiha Sasuke."

Kankuro frowned at his sister. "Sasuke?"

"Raine said red eyes. She could have meant the Sharingan. Sasuke hates Gaara, baby brother made a fool of him. He's a twisted fuck that would enjoy seeing Gaara suffer."

Tsunade had to agree. "Let's go back to my office."

Gaara stood back watching his love sleep as the two med nin finished making their notes. When they finally went out Gaara dragged a chair to her bedside to sit with her. He held her hand staring down at her. Gaara was heartsick and furious. "Don't worry baby," he whispered to her. "It's going to be okay. I'll protect you."

Kankuro came in quietly and stood by the door. "Gaara?"

He took a deep breath and let it out in a tired sigh. "It's alright Kankuro."

"Temari has gone with Tsunade. They're getting some pictures together to show to Raine. Hopefully she'll be able to recognize who did this." It made his stomach hurt when he thought back to the sight of his brother pulling the knife from mouse's chest.

Gaara nodded. He already had an idea who was responsible for this horror. "I think Uchiha Sasuke is responsible for this." He looked over at Kankuro's frown. "Does that surprise you?"

Unfortunately it didn't. "No."

"He hates me almost as much as he hates Naruto. He couldn't make a move while we were in Sand so he used the crowds and confusion of the tournament to get close to Raine." Gaara shook his head. "I never should have let her out of my sight."

"Don't you start blaming yourself for this shit Gaara."

"Why not, it is my fault. I paraded her out in front of everyone and then left her alone. I made her a target. I should have had ANBU watching her. My heart, my confidence got in the way of logical thinking. I just assumed I could protect her."

Kankuro stepped forward. Gaara had a point but, "Don't say that Gaara. Of course you can protect Raine."

"But I couldn't. She was two feet in front of me and I …" he shook his head fighting the miserable tears that wanted flow. "I could do nothing for her."

"This took us all by surprise, not just you. I understand you're upset but don't blame yourself. She wouldn't want that." He moved to the foot of the bed and looked down at his sleeping little mouse. "I'll guard mouse with my life."

"I know. Thank you Kankuro."

"You aint the only one who loves her. Mouse has become like a sister to me and to Temari too."

Gaara swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to smile. "I'm glad." He reached up and stroked her cheek.

"We'll all protect little mouse; and if Uchiha Sasuke is behind this…"

"I'll kill him," Gaara finished for his brother.

By the time the sun came up Tsunade had put her ninja on priority alert. Gai had the sad task of going to wake his adorable Lee to the horrifying news. Lee came to his door tiredly rubbing his eye. "Gai sensei, so early. What is it?"

"Please hurry Lee, there has been an incident. It's Gaara's bride."

"Raine?" Lee felt his knees weaken.

"She's in the hospital under guard. I'll explaine everything but please hurry."

While Gai and Lee were rushing to the hospital Kakashi went to fetch Naruto. His heart was heavy; Kakashi thought this was Sasuke's doing. His former student had been spitefully jealous of the sand ninja. It was likely the kage's bride had tried to kill herself so Sasuke could enjoy Gaara's suffering over his loss. It was sick, but Sasuke had been tainted by Orochimaru over the years. He had become an enemy ninja.

Naruto knew the minute Kakashi told him what had happened. _Red eyes. _"Sasuke," he growled feeling his blood run cold in his veins.

"Go to Gaara. He needs his friends around him now."

Gaara sat in his chair by Raine's bed and Kankuro took a seat by the door. Kankuro slept for a few hours and Gaara dozed in and out as the sun came up. He detected her breathing change and Gaara snapped awake. Raine was waking up. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Raine?"

She was groggy and her body felt tingly. "Gaara," blinked at him. All at once her memories rushed up to the forefront of her mind. She sat up with wide eyes looking him over. "Are you alright!"

He grabbed her and hugged her tightly to him. Again Gaara was fighting his tears. "I was so worried about you."

She hugged him back with hands that shook. "I was… I was going to kill you!" Raine burst into tears.

Gaara squeezed his eyes tightly shut. _No no no! _He heard Kankuro shift in his seat. Big brother was awake. "Tell me why you hurt yourself Raine," Gaara tried to stay calm.

Raine didn't understand it all herself but now that the deed was done she could remember everything. "The dark man at the tournament. He told me to kill you…to stick a kunai in your…heart. He said if I can't kill you then kill myself." She thought about the feel of the kunai in her hand. "I… I couldn't stop Gaara."

He held her as she cried harder squeezing handfuls of his coat. "It's okay baby it wasn't your fault." He kissed the top of her head. He peeked over at Kankuro; he was watching them with a miserable look on his face. Gaara gave her a minute to let some of her sorrow out and then he pulled her in front of him. It killed him to see her cry like this. "Raine, the dark man; do you know who he was?"

She shook her head negative. "No, I don't know who he was I had never seen him before." Raine sniffed back her sobs. "But he knew you. He said he wants you to suffer and die." Telling him that last bit was too much for her. She threw herself against Gaara.

Gaara hugged her rubbing at her back soothingly. Kankuro stood hearing familiar voices outside in the hall. "Gaara, it sounds like Lee and Naruto are here."

"Give us a minute." Kankuro got up and went out so Gaara could try to calm his woman. He took her tear streaked face in his hands and started into her eyes. "It's okay, you're okay." Gaara kissed her and Raine stopped crying.

"That man wants to hurt you," she tried not to sob.

He smiled at her. "No one is going to hurt me Raine. No one is going to hurt you either. I'll make sure that someone is watching you at all times from now on. You'll be safe."

She was almost back under control. She reached for the hands on her face staring up into Gaara's eyes. She had never seen him more worried. "Gaara, I'm so glad you're alright." He hugged her again and Gaara kissed her.

When he had her settled Gaara went to the door. Lee and Naruto stood by Kankuro, Temari stood with Tsunade and Sakura. Sakura had a stack of files in her hand. The one on top was tagged _Uchiha Sasuke. _Gaara thought Sakura looked pissed.

Lee stepped forward. "Gaara, is she alright?"

He nodded. "Raine is okay." He looked at hokage. "You can get a statement now."

"Gaara," Naruto came forward.

Gaara knew what Naruto wanted to ask. "One thing at a time Naruto." He turned and went back into Raine's room.

Temari hurried in behind Gaara and to her friend in bed. She hugged her hard. "I'm so glad you're okay mouse."

Raine squeezed her sister to be. If she had to have someone watching her from now on when she wasn't with Gaara she wanted it to be Temari. "Sorry for making you worry."

Tsunade came to Raine's bed side. Temari moved and Tsunade checked Raine's pulse and eyes. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little shaky, but okay," she admitted quietly.

The hokage smiled. "I'll get you a valume." She turned toward Sakura with her hand out. "Leave those and find her attending. Let's see if we can't get this girl a happy pill ne?" Sakura handed over the files and went out. Tsunade looked back at Raine. "I'd like to show you some photographs Raine to see if we can find out who the bad guy is okay?"

Her eyes went to the folders the hokage was holding. "Alright." Raine wanted whoever it was that wanted to hurt her love found out and caught. Tsunade sat down on the bed with her while the others looked on quietly. She thought about greeting Lee and Naruto, but it seemed inappropriate. _This is ninja business._

Tsunade opened Sasuke's folder. His file photo was paper clipped to the top sheet. "Do you recognize this man?" Tsunade held out the folder to Raine.

She saw his picture and drew her hand back quick. She didn't even want to touch the file hokage was trying to pass her. "That's him!" she gasped. Gaara was beside her in an instant and she felt his arm around her.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara sighed. _I knew it._

Naruto's fists tightened at his genie friend's reaction to Sasuke's photo. "Kuso."

Tsunade closed the folder and moved it away. "You're sure this is the man?"

"Yes it's him, but his eyes were red."

"Sasuke used his Sharingan on her," Naruto growled disgusted.

Raine clung to Gaara. "What does Naruto mean?"

"It means he tricked you," Gaara rubbed at her arm. "He caught you with his eyes and manipulated your mind using genjutsu."

She lifted her eyes to Naruto. Raine thought he looked pretty mad. "He hates you too, this Sasuke person."

Naruto swallowed hard. "Yeah I know."

Tsunade needed information fast. "Can you tell me everything you remember about your encounter with Uchiha Sasuke?" Raine did. Sasuke seemed to be moving on his own. He had lured her to him using the guise of a cripple. When Raine came to help him, Sasuke made his move. He wanted her to kill Gaara in his sleep with a kunai. He had a contingency plan in case the woman was unable to see his orders through; kill herself. If Gaara couldn't be dead, he could be suffering.

Tsunade took it all in and headed for the door. She would inform ANBU to look for the Uchiha and put Konoha under lock down. Everyone in or out of the village would be checked out. Just because Sasuke had approached Raine alone, it didn't mean he was. There were likely other Sound ninja with him; maybe even Orochimaru.

"Do you think he's still here?" Temari asked before Tsunade could leave.

"I do," Naruto answered. "Sasuke is sitting back somewhere laughing at us."

_So is Orochimaru. _Tsunade frowned at the thought of him. "I think Konoha was chosen specifically as the staging point for this attack."

"The tournament?" Kankuro thought aloud.

"The commotion of the tournament defiantly made it easier. It would have been quite dramatic had the kazekage been murdered here with a ninja weapon. Such a thing would send a ripple throughout the noble class. It could set wind and fire against each other."

Naruto grit his teeth. He could care less about the political aspect of it all. "Oh yeah? Well what about Raine? What about her death?"

Lee answered him. "It would still leave the ninja of Konoha under suspicion and," he looked at his friend holding his bride. "Gaara would be distracted. The kazekage would be in no condition to fight."

"Sasuke wants a fight ne?" Naruto was burning up inside. He thought Gaara would be more then just _distracted_ if he lost his woman.

"We can't rule that out, but whatever Sasuke's objective is we are still allies of the Sand." Tsunade replied. "I'll secure the village now." It meant some hassle for the lords leaving post tournament, but she didn't care. If Uchiha Sasuke or Orochimaru was lurking about, Tsunade wanted them found. She went out leaving Raine in the care of family and friends.

Gaara cut his eyes up to Naruto. "I'll kill him for this you know."

Raine gasped, "Gaara!" she tugged at him.

"I can't let this sick deed go unpunished Raine."

Gaara had come a long way away from a haunting past. "You aren't a murderer," she reminded her love.

_Yes, I am. _"Alright Raine," he lied. "Whatever you want." Gaara hugged her but his eyes went back to Naruto. _I'm going to kill Uchiha Sasuke this time. _

Naruto nodded. There was no choice but to find and face Sasuke. His former team mate would have been happy to see Raine die, Naruto just couldn't accept that. _I don't care why you did what you did Sasuke! I'll make you pay for this. I'll stop you from ever hurting the innocent again. _"I'll find him. He probably wants me to."

"I'll search with you." Lee suspected Sasuke's attack on Raine was likely part of a much larger scheme. _Tsunade will send ANBU to Sand. I hope the village is alright with Gaara away. _"Sasuke has probably already laid a trap for us."

_And he used her as the bait. _Naruto's eyes went to the pretty genie lady snuggled against Gaara. Gaara's eyes burned with hate and fury. _Bastard, she can't fight! She can't even watch a fight!_ "If Sasuke wants a fight I'll give him one." Naruto couldn't look at Gaara anymore. He turned and went out.

"Please get well soon Raine san," Lee bowed quickly and hurried after Naruto.

"I'm going too," Kankuro headed for the door.

Temari started to follow and Gaara stopped her, "Temari."

She looked at her younger brother as her elder went out. "What is it Gaara?"

"I want you to stay with Raine."

"No!" Raine immediately protested. She was sure Gaara was going to leave her and head into danger. "Gaara don't leave me!"

Gaara's hands closed over the fists that clenched his jacket. "It's alright Raine; I just need to take care of a few things." He wasn't sure which was worse, seeing her like this or lying to her. "I won't be gone long."

Raine frowned. "Gaara, don't go."

He kissed her lips and put on his best smile. "I have to talk to Tsunade." _I'm lying right to her with a smile on my face damnit. _

Raine sighed and tried to relax. "Be back soon?"

"Definitely." Gaara kissed her again and got up. He went to the door taking one last look at his sister. "Take good care of Raine." Gaara went out.

Temari looked from the door to Raine hiding her understanding and feelings. She was positive that Gaara and his friends were going after the Uchiha. She smiled a little at Raine stepping over to Gaara's seat by the bed. _They can find Sasuke and when they do there is no way they will lose. _

Gaara met up with his brother out in front of the hospital. Naruto and Lee had also been waiting for him. "Let's go get Neji," Naruto suggested.

"And Kiba," Kankuro knew his buddy's sense of smell was the best. Akamaru would track Sasuke down with a quickness.

"We'll meet back at here in twenty," Gaara ordered. Naruto and Lee vanished in a blur going after Neji; Gaara followed Kankuro to his ninken using friend. _Neji's eyes, Kiba and Akamaru's nose and tracking abilities, my Kankuro and Naruto's desire for revenge. Sasuke, you're one dead mother fucker. _

Sasuke had already left the village, but that didn't leave him ignorant to the happenings in Konoha as a new day came upon them all. Sabaku no Gara and his wife to be were both still very much alive. Sasuke smiled anyway; he had caused the sand ninja a great deal of grief. _Suffer you bastard and then die. _

Naruto, on the other hand, was different. _You can just perish. _Sasuke chuckled and leaned back against the tree he stood in. They could both come to him as far as Sasuke was concerned. _Bring all your friends. I'll kill them first and make you watch. _

Kiba sniffed at the pillow sheet from Uchiha Sasuke's bed and then shoved it under Akamaru's nose. The scent was faint, but still there. The ninja was already sniffing the air. "Get him Akamaru." His dog responded almost instantly turning them north. Akamaru barked and took off with Kiba on his back. "This way!" The other ninja followed them out of the village and into the woods.

Naruto dashed through the trees beside Gaara. "We're probably giving Sasuke just what he wants."

"I don't give a fuck what that sick piece of shit wants," Gaara answered honestly. "I'll kill him for what he's done to Raine."

He looked at his friend, studying him. _Sasuke used Gaara's heart; he used love against him. What if he went after Sakura to get to me? _He clenched his teeth. It was better to end this now before it came to that. Naruto had no desire to experience Gaara's anguish. He was hurting enough over the darling genie's condition. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"I left Temari with her. Raine is safe." Gaara was confident in his sister's abilities. She was an excellent ninja.

He was sure that Raine was in safe hands, but that wasn't quite what he meant. "You didn't tell her you were looking for a fight."

Gaara was protective. "She doesn't need to know about this."

"Don't crawl back to her with your ass kicked," Naruto warned.

"I don't intend to." Gaara picked up speed and got closer to Kiba. "Where is he?"

Raine had talked Temari into going back to the suite for clothes. Raine hated the hospital nightgown, it left her feeling exposed. She went to the window and looked out. In the tree by her window was a man in a mask. _It's the ANBU guys. _She shrunk back from the window knowing what that meant. _This is… really bad. _"Gaara…" He still wasn't back yet and Raine was getting nervous. She wondered what he could be talking to the hokage about. Perhaps there was other trouble here in Konoha or maybe even in Sand. "Please hurry back to me."

The sun climbed higher into the sky. Akamaru kept them on a northward heading. The party had stopped briefly to rest and re hydrate when the dog started to growl. "What is it Akamaru?"

Kiba's question was answered with a sinister laugh. It seemed to come from all around them. "Sasuke," Naruto recognized at once.

"How's your girlfriend Gaara?" Sasuke's voice asked from everywhere.

"You miserable bastard!" Gaara straightened looking into the woods. "Show yourself coward!"

"Byakugan!" Neji searched the trees all around them.

Again Sasuke laughed. Unnerving Gaara was going to be easier then Sasuke suspected it would be. "She's very pretty Gaara," he tormented. "I think I'll go back for her after I kill you." His laughter rang through the forest. "I'm willing to bet your little _slave girl_ is a real slut between the sheets ne?"

"Sasuke!" Gaara growled. He tried to curb his fury. "I'll kill you!"

"Take it easy," Kankuro slapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "He's trying to break your concentration. Think clearly damnit!"

Naruto answered his old friend. "I won't let you lay a finger on Raine you bastard! She's just an innocent bystander," his eyes darted left and then right. "What the hell do you want Sasuke?"

"Like I would tell you." The ninja that had come to him were in a tizzy. He tried to push the sand ninja over the edge, to consume him in blind rage. "Tell me Gaara, does your bitch give good head?" Sasuke laughed. "Never mind, it will be more fun to find out for myself after I _kill _your_ bitch sister_."

Kankuro stepped forward and Gaara released the sand in his gourd. "You wanna fight me motherfucker? Come on! I won't let you leave here alive!"

A sinister laugh echoed around his enemies. "It is you that won't leave this place alive Sabaku no Gaara. I want you to die knowing that your common little bitch will be my whore until the very minute I decide to kill her." Sasuke laughed again. "Don't worry, I'll show her true pleasure before she dies."

"You son of a bitch," Gaara snarled. "Face me you bastard!"

"Sasuke! Show yourself!" Naruto had enough playing around. He was ready to fight.

Neji found something ahead of them "He's not alone. There are three others with him."

Kankuro followed Neji's eyes. _And he knows Temari is with Raine ne? He's been sitting back watching the show. _Kankuro grit his teeth. "Brought some friends with you ne coward?"

"I can't help it if I have a following," Sasuke chortled. "I'm just so cool."

Kiba spoke low and slowly to the sand ninja flanking him. "We're going to have to break up their little party. Get those other guys out of the way and then take care of Sasuke." Akamaru growled in agreement.

"Kankuro, Kiba," Gaara was working on a strategy. "Push Sasuke's team toward Neji and Lee. Naruto and I will cut Sasuke away from the group." Gaara cut his eyes over to Neji. "Kill them all."

Neji frowned a little. "No Sound ninja is leaving here alive."

_Sasuke… _"Let's do this shit." Naruto brought his hands up in front of him. "Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Gaara had been gone for hours. Morning had come and gone and now afternoon was growing old. Raine was stuck in her room under Temari's watchful eye. "Can't we go to hokage's place?" Raine asked again. "I want to see Gaara."

"You know you have to stay here. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon," Temari tried to be reassuring. Mouse looked a little groggy. Tsunade saw to it that she was medicinally relaxed. _Have they caught up to Sasuke yet I wonder? Did he get away?_

She frowned at her future sister in law. "He isn't there is he? Gaara has gone after that Sasuke person. He's gone off to fight with him!"

Mouse looked upset, worried about Gaara. If she wasn't so stoned she would probably be freaking out. "It's alright mouse. Gaara can take care of himself; besides, he's not alone."

Raine sagged a little. Kankuro Naruto and Lee had all gone with Gaara. "So he has gone off to fight. Why didn't he tell me?"

"Gaara doesn't want you to worry about him."

"But I do worry about him! Why must he fight!" _Sasuke wants to hurt Gaara, he wants to kill him and Naruto too!_

"Because he loves you." Temari sat down on the foot of the bed. She fixed her eyes on Raine regarding her patiently. "Gaara will avenge you Raine because he loves you. He won't let anyone get away with hurting you."

She felt like she wanted to cry. "But I don't want him to fight. Sasuke is scary."

Temari laughed a little. "Battle is part of a ninja's life. Gaara is a pro. You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure they'll be back soon." She had every confidence in her brothers and the ninja they took with them. _Finish it Gaara and hurry back. _

With it possible that Hidden Sound was making a move against Sand and Konoha, Tsunade dispatched an ANBU team to go on ahead to Sand and apprise their ANBU unit of what was happening in the land of the leaf. The kazekage had been the primary target, but the assassination attempt on Gaara had failed. With their kage away, Sand was more vulnerable to attack.

Tsunade suspected that Sasuke _Orochimaru_ was using Gaara's bride as some sort of bait to draw Gaara, and probably Naruto as well, into a trap. _Keeping Gaara occupied here in fire country while Sound moves against the Sand? _The hokage had to prepare for the worst. She had to alert two hidden villages and move her jonin. She summoned Kakashi and Gai; Tsunade ordered them to catch up to the party that went searching for Sasuke and bring them back to the village immediately. Sand was likely going to need their kage.

The battle raged on in the northern forest. Cutting Sasuke away from his flunkies was proving difficult. Kiba and Kankuro worked together to separate one ninja from the herd. Neji jumped in front of the target and disabled his chakra circulatory system with a sixty four palm strike. Kankuro's puppet came up behind the crippled ninja and ended him in a spray of blood.

Lee aggressively pursued another one of the Sound ninja into a trap. A well timed Gatsuga cut the ninja off from Sasuke. Akamaru Kiba and Kankuro cornered the one Lee was after and Lee took him down quickly. When the chunin didn't finish him off, Neji did. He flung three shuriken into the sound ninja's throat severing his jugular vein.

_Two down, two to go. _Gaara stayed alert. The ninja staying close to Sasuke specialized in the use of explosives. Bombs seemed to go off everywhere all at once. _I have to cripple his hands. _The Sound ninja was fast and agile; it was going to have to be a team effort to corner him. "Kankuro!" Gaara called for his brother.

Kankuro and Kiba dodged falling tree limbs. The air was thick with black acrid smoke. "Kiba cut that bomb bastard off to the right!"

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba and his faithful dog lined up to drive the last of Sasuke's flunkies away from him. "Gattsuga!"

Sasuke jumped left taking out three of Naruto's clones; the other Sound ninja dodged right. Gaara's sand was waiting to trip him up and he slid backwards into Kankuro's trapping puppet Kuroari. "I've got you now you son of a…" but Kankuro had no time to finish his sentence let alone finish the ninja off. His puppet exploded from the inside out sending shrapnel everywhere. Kiba was hit in the thigh and a piece of Kuroari embedded itself in Kankuro's shoulder.

"Die!" Gaara's sand enveloped the bomber. Before he could try and escape from the sand Gaara pushed his palm forward, "Sabaku soso!"

Sasuke dispatched three more clones. "Kuso," he spit. All of his attendants had been killed. "Alright then, let's get this over; you're all going to die." He called forth the power of Orochimaru's seal.

_And now it's just _"Sasuke!" Gaara hurried to catch up to Naruto as he chased the traitor through the woods.

Naruto saw the change in his former friend ahead. _Stage two huh? It won't matter this time Sasuke. I'm gonna kill you. I have to! _Naruto roared like a monster drawing upon the power of the demon inside of him. "You won't get away from me this time!"

Kankuro tore the piece of his puppet from his flesh. He started after Gaara and Lee quickly got in his way. "Move!"

"Take a good look at Naruto," Lee advised. His friend was surrounded by red chakra and he was growing tails. "We cannot approach him in this state."

The sand ninja's eyes widened. "Is that…"

"He's drawing on the power of the nine tails," Neji answered. "He's already grown two tails and I don't think he's done yet."

Kankuro couldn't even see Gaara or Naruto anymore. They had vanished chasing the Uchiha. "What about Gaara?"

"Gaara already knows how to deal with the monster within," Lee had faith in his friend. "I'm sure that he'll be careful."

Kakashi summoned his dogs to find Naruto. Jiraiya's warning was ever present in Kakashi's mind. _I can't let Naruto lose control. He could kill everyone around him; even threaten the safety of the village. _

The ninken howled further to the north and Kakashi turned them that way. Above the treetops he could see smoke. The fight was already going on. "Let's hurry Gai."

_Naruto _Gaara frowned at the chakra surrounding his friend. He was running on all fours now and a third tail of chakra bloomed behind him. _Is he still in control of himself? _It likely didn't matter whether Naruto was still himself; either way he was still deadly to Sasuke. _Sasuke has to be killed now._

Sasuke drew his victims to a more open area. He finished off Naruto's clones and turned to face the shinobi following him. _Three tails, I have to kill him now. _ Gaara was ten paces behind Naruto. Sasuke had to decide which of them to end first. "Killing you will be easy now that there is no monster inside of you Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara could sense that Naruto was about to go critical. He had assumed an attack posture growling and snarling at the Uchiha. "Don't you ever doubt that there's a monster inside of me." Sasuke's freakish new look wasn't enough to intimidate the kazekage. He sent his sand after the fiend.

Even without the power of the Shaukaku Gaara still had amazing control over the sand. Naruto was charging at him, the kyuubi was poised to take control. "I have no intention of dieing here. I will kill you both!" Sasuke met Naruto head on and they clashed.

The force of their colliding chakra blew Gaara's sand all around. _If I can hold him Naruto can kill him! _Gaara just hoped that after Sasuke was dead Naruto would return to his senses. He braced himself against the flowing and building energy the two fighters were emitting. His sand raced after Sasuke. "Kill him Naruto!"

_He has got to go. _Sasuke leapt high into the air to avoid Gaara's sand. He threw Naruto at him hard and the Sand ninja caught him in a pillow of sand. It only took Sasuke the bat of an eyelash to be in front of Gaara. The kazekage's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah I'm that fast." He hit Gaara before his sand could move to protect him. Gaara flew into the air and Sasuke went after him. Below them Naruto was scrambling to all fours.

_This fuckin move. _Gaara had seen this taijutsu before. _Only now the prick is stronger and faster. _There was no time for anything other then the armor of sand. _You son of a bitch Sasuke. When I get up I'm going to kill you! _Gaara braced for the lion combo.

Sasuke kept Naruto in his sights as he pounded Gaara back toward the earth. There was good news and bad news. The good news was Naruto was going to pounce; Sasuke could slam Gaara into him and drop them both from the sky. The bad news _a fourth tail. Shit, is it already too late to kill him? _Sasuke grit his teeth and slammed his heel down on Gaara.

Gaara wasn't being too badly damaged; he kept his eyes on the weird hands that had sprouted from Sasuke's back. A second later Sasuke was moving higher and Gaara crashed into something hard. He and Naruto started to fall. Gaara felt Naruto's claws digging into him. The nine tails chakra pushed the armor of sand away as if it were nothing. His long nails dug in deeper drawing blood. Gaara cut his eyes over to his friend. _Oh shit… _"Naruto!"

Sasuke smiled down at the display. "Go on Naruto, kill him. You hate Gaara as much as I do. He has everything that you want; it was handed right to him."

Gaara's sand stopped their fall and Naruto's claws dug in deeper. Gaara's eyes went to Sasuke but he could hear Naruto growling in his ear. "Fuck you Uchiha."

_That's right Gaara, look at me. Look me in the eye. _"You can't trust the Sand Naruto. Gaara tried to kill Sakura, did you forget that?" Sasuke caught Gaara with his Sharingan. _Its payback time you little fuck. _Three seconds later Sasuke was grinning.

The battle ceased and for three days Gaara was in hell. When he could finally breathe and feel pain in his arms, he fell to his knees in the sand. Gaara raised his shaking hands in front of him and looked for the blood. There was blood running down his arm, but it was his own. There was something snarling behind him. _What the…_

Sasuke laughed. "You don't look so good Gaara. Kill him Naruto. End his suffering once and for all. They'll make you hokage. You can even have his woman."

He wasn't really sure what was going on but Gaara thought he might be about to die. That was alright, death would be a welcome rest after what he had seen. _What I did…_ He felt Naruto grab him and lift him off the sand.

"Yes, that's it. Kill the kazekage Naruto." Sasuke was delighted.

Naruto's grip on Gaara tightened for a moment and then he threw the ninja as far and hard as he could. "S…Sasuke!" Naruto charged Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't bother worrying about where Gaara landed. He wasn't dead, but he was out of the fight. Naruto came at him with incredible speed and power. It took increasing effort to fight Naruto off. They clashed violently smashing their way through the treetops. They hit the ground and it became a test of power. Sasuke pushed hard with his chakra.

Gai and Kakashi reached the others that had left in search of Sasuke. Kankuro and Kiba were wounded, but it wasn't anything serious. "Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

As if an answer to his question there was a huge explosion in the forest. The shockwave stirred the leaves all around them. "Gaara!" Kankuro started forward.

"Gaara and Naruto went that way," Neji was quick to inform. "They went after Sasuke. Naruto was already releasing the power of the nine tails."

Kakashi stared off in the direction of the explosion. _Then that was… _"Stay here," Kakashi headed out on his own. He would deal with his students personally.

"We have eliminated the three Sound ninja that were with Uchiha Sasuke," Neji told Gai. "We were unable to obtain any information from any of them."

Gai nodded and turned to Kankuro. "Tsunade sama wishes to see you and Gaara. She has sent an ANBU unit on to Sand to inform them what has happened here and to put them on alert for enemy ninja activity."

Kankuro leveled his eyes at Gai. "Sound is making some kind of move against the Sand? An attack while Gaara is away."

"Gaara was the primary target of the assassination."

Kankuro looked off in the direction Kakashi had disappeared. _Sasuke better be dead. Hurry up Gaara and don't get your ass killed!_

Raine was sleepy. She had taken another little yellow pill with dinner. Temari had coaxed her into lying down. "Where is he? I want to see Gaara."

She felt sorry for mouse. Gaara and Kankuro were sure taking their sweet time. _They can't still be tailing Sasuke can they? Did he make a run for it? Is he on his way back to Sound? _Tsunade had dropped by for a chat with Temari earlier. Sakura sat with Raine and the hokage took Temari into the hall. She was worried Sand could be in trouble. "He's probably stuck in a meeting. I'm sure he's trying to get back."

Kakashi saw Gaara first. He was tangled in some dead fall covered in sand at the edge of an enormous blast clearing. Kakashi hurried to him and pulled him to level ground. "Gaara, can you hear me?" he checked the kazekage over. There were claw marks on his arms. "Naruto, did you do this?" Kakashi pried one of Gaara's eyelids open. His eyes were rolled back showing all white. _Shit genjutsu! _

Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan and looked over the blast clearing. He found Naruto lying lifelessly in the middle of it all. "Naruto!" Gaara was fucked up, but he wasn't dieing. Kakashi sprinted to Naruto and rolled him over onto his back. His eyes were wide open and vacant. "Oi Naruto!" Kakashi slapped at his cheek.

_It's Kakashi sensei. Oi sensei where is _"Sasuke…"

Kakashi looked and listened. There was no sign of him anywhere. "He isn't here."

_Shit he got away again. _"Almost…had him…"

His student looked roughed up and sounded out of it. Kakashi swallowed hard. "Naruto, what happened to Gaara?"

_Gaara?_ "Is he missing too?"

_It's just as Jiraiya said, he doesn't remember. _"Gaara is right over there. Did he fight Sasuke with you?"

Naruto blinked at Kakashi. "I…I think so." _What happened? How did I get knocked out this time? _

There would be time for more questions later; after Kakashi had these two checked out at the hospital. "We're going Naruto." Kakashi tucked Naruto under one arm and threw Gaara over his shoulder. He moved quickly to meet up with the others.

Lee and Gai saw them coming first. "Gaara!" Kankuro yelled.

Gai met Kakashi and took Gaara from him. "What happened Kakashi?"

"Later Gai, lets get these two to the hospital. Lee please go on ahead of us and ask Tsunade to meet us."

Kankuro stepped forward. "What's wrong with Gaara? Where's the Uchiha!"

"We'll talk on the way," Kakashi was firm. "Let's go."

Lee ran all the way to hokage's place at top speed. He had her waiting for the others at the hospital when they arrived. Naruto was mostly unharmed, but he was seemingly depleted of chakra. He was sedated and moved up to a room down the hall from the sleeping Raine. Kiba and Kankuro were seen through the ER, treated quickly and released. Gaara was moved to a private room where Tsunade could dispel Sasuke's genjutsu. Hopefully the kazekage could answer a few questions for them.

Shikamaru and Choji sat with Raine so that Temari could be with her brothers. She joined the other jonin in Gaara's room watching the hokage work her medical miracles. Tsunade rested her hand on Gaara's forehead and passed her chakra into his brain. A moment later Gaara stirred and Tsunade stepped back. "Gaara?"

_Temari? _Gaara opened his eyes and found his sister. He sat up blinking at his surroundings. "Naruto?"

"Naruto is alright," Tsunade assured him.

Kakashi had to be sure. "The genjutsu Sasuke used?"

Gaara shook his head. He knew what the ninja meant. "Yes, he's like Itachi now." Gaara's hand tightened into a fist. He noticed his arm didn't hurt; the claw marks had been healed. _He almost drove me insane. It was all so real. _He swallowed hard and looked at the siblings Sasuke made Gaara murder over and over again in hell. "Is everyone else alright?"

"We've been fixed up. Can you tell us what happened Gaara? Did Sasuke say anything?" Kankuro was worried about Sand.

"Tsunade has dispatched an ANBU unit to Sand, but I think it might be a good idea to get back home," Temari added.

Gaara frowned. "So Sound has declared war on Sand have they?"

Temari put a hand on her hip. "They tried to assassinate the kazekage. They wanted you killed in Konoha with a ninja weapon…"

"Sasuke tried to get Naruto to kill me," Gaara cut her off. "They're trying to break the alliance between our villages."

Tsunade nodded. "It's likely that Orochimaru is seeking his revenge against Sand. Killing you won't be enough for him. He is probably moving to attack Sand."

"The destruction of Sand," Kankuro fumed quietly. "We have to get home."

Gaara's nineteenth nervous breakdown was just going to have to wait. He had a village to defend. There was no time to be lying around. "Get our things together."

"Gaara," Tsunade caught him before he could get up. "I have given several of my jonin the order to accompany your party to Sand and fight our enemy the Sound with you. Two squads have already left." She nodded at the other Konoha jonin in the room. "Do you all have your teams assembled?"

Gai nodded. "Neji Lee and myself."

"Shikamaru and Kiba are with me and Sakura," Kakashi directed at Gaara.

"What about Naruto?" Gaara started thinking about the fight again. _He…he blew us all up. _In the moment before death as Gaara was flung away by Naruto he sent a bit of sand after him. The moment Naruto met Sasuke in combat Gaara blinded his friend. He had thought _Naruto can fight without his eyes. Kill that bastard Naruto. Send him to hell. _And then Gaara cocooned himself in sand.

"He's recovering. Using the nine tails chakra…" Kakashi was sure he didn't need to explaine to Gaara.

Gaara nodded at Kakashi. "I don't think that Naruto completely lost control of himself. He chose to kill Sasuke over me. I heard him say Sasuke's name."

"Did he attack you?"

"Not directly. It was Sasuke he was after. If Naruto hadn't thrown me so far the blast may have killed me. He blew us all up. If Sasuke is still alive, he's got to be hurting too."

"I have ninken squads searching the woods," Tsunade advised. "If anyone is out there we'll find them."

"Kazekage sama, we are ready to go whenever you are." Gai was ready.

Gaara got up and stepped past Tsunade. "We'll meet at the gate in one hour."

"Don't you need to rest Gaara?" Temari worried.

"There's no time for that. Sound will defiantly attack Sand once they realize the kazekage is still alive. They'll try to annihilate the village before we can get back to stop them."

Temari had been hoping such a vile thing couldn't be true. "You sure?"

"That's what I would do." He headed for the door. "We must get back to Sand. Prepare yourselves." Gaara went out to go to Raine.

"Damn Sound," Temari grumbled.

Kakashi stepped to the door. "I'll get my team."

Gaara made his way back to Raine's room. She was sleeping and Shikamaru and Choji were on guard. Shikamaru got to his feet surprised to see Gaara walk in. "Oi Gaara, you sure you should be up already?"

"We're leaving for Sand in an hour."

Choji hurried to his feet. "Let me come with you guys."

Shikamaru nodded Choji's way. "Choji is a pretty tough guy." He smiled at Gaara.

"Thank you Choji. I'll be glad to have you with us. Why don't you guys get ready. We're meeting at the front gate in an hour."

"Uh, Gaara," Shikamaru shuffled forward. "Raine is riding the v train. She's pretty dopey. Maybe the two of you should rest a little ne?"

Gaara shook his head. "I'm leaving Raine here."

Shikamaru's mouth fell open. "Are you kidding? She's been asking for you all day. She'll flip out if you leave her here."

Gaara frowned. "I'm not taking her into a fight. I think seeing us _kill_ mother fuckers would make her flip out a _hell_ of a lot more then just being stuck in Konoha for a few days." His brother and sister weren't the only ones Gaara had murdered repeatedly. Sasuke had showed Gaara a variety of nightmarish images concerning his woman.

"Gaara," Shikamaru shook his head. "What did Temari say?"

He tried to pull himself away from the Uchiha's mind trick. "Sasuke threatened to kill her. Kill Temari and then," Gaara's eyes went to his woman _your little slave girl. _Gaara frowned. "He knew?" _Sasuke knew about Raine and Hotohori? How? Did he steal it from her mind or… _

"I'll protect Temari with my life." There was no way Shikamaru was going to lose his woman to the Sound.

Gaara had a lot to think over and for now he just wanted a moment alone with his love. "Go, I'll see you soon." Shikamaru and Choji went out and Gaara dragged a chair to Raine's bed side. He took her hand and held it between his own. _It's alright. She's okay. _

It was hard to purge the visions from his mind. Gaara had killed everyone in his house. Sometimes they were asleep, sometimes they were awake. It all ended with him killing Kankuro Temari and Raine. Gaara stared down at his sleeping love still hearing her pleading screams as he murdered her over and over again. _I cut her to pieces… _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Aside from the grisly murders of his family, Sasuke had shown Gaara other disturbing images. The Uchiha showed Gaara just what the bastard would do to Raine if he was given the chance. Gaara had been able to do nothing trapped in the genjutsu but watch Sasuke fuck his woman. Sometimes he raped her, other times she gave herself to Sasuke with a smile on her face. When Sasuke was done with her Gaara would kill her and move on to another horrifying scenario. _For three fucking days. _

He wavered in his seat a little. He wouldn't say it, but Gaara felt miserably weak. He could still cover some ground, but he needed to rest. The sand cocoon, his last conscious act, had saved him from death but eaten up nearly all of his chakra. His head ached and the cursed thoughts wouldn't leave him. _Godamn you Uchiha Sasuke._

Gaara had no time for rest. He had to get to Sand. He was almost positive the kage of Sound would be waiting for him. _Orochimaru, he means to wipe out Sand. _Gaara sighed heavily and looked at Raine again. _Sasuke knew Raine wasn't just common, he called her a slave. Orochimaru must have ties to the nobles in wind country, someone close to Hotohori. _He frowned at the implications. Spies or traitors in wind country, perhaps even Sand.

_Sasori had agents in Sand. Sasori and Orochimaru worked together before that snake bastard broke from Akatsuki. Does Sasori still have loyalists in wind? Someone Orochimaru could be using? _The whole thing reeked of vengeance and politics. With Sand out of the way wind country would turn to another hidden village to hire ninja for missions; Sound. Orochimaru would prosper and Sasuke would have his revenge against Gaara. _I won't let it go your way Orochimaru. _

Raine stirred a little, but didn't wake up. Gaara didn't like leaving her behind, but she would be safe here in Konoha. The Sound didn't stand a chance against Tsunade hokage. "I'm sorry Raine, forgive me." Gaara was headed home to fight. The genjutsu sannin and kage of Sound was waiting for him. _I can't take Raine into a mess like that. It's far too dangerous. She'd be traumatized even further. _Gaara couldn't allow it. "You'll be safe here with Tsunade and Naruto. They'll protect you Raine."

Gaara hated to think about it, but this could be the last time he ever saw his love again. Orochimaru was going to be a difficult opponent. He had killed Sandiame hokage and Gaara's father; two kage's. _They say the third time is the charm. It will be Orochimaru's turn to die. _Gaara swallowed hard and lifted a hand to Raine's cheek. _But if I don't make it… _"I love you," Gaara whispered. He leaned over and kissed Raine softly on the lips.

He wanted to wake her to hold her and kiss her. Gaara wanted to tell he was sorry that he lied to her about going after Sasuke. He wanted to hear her say she loved him one more time. _It wasn't enough. _ Gaara stared down at Raine. "I wanted a lifetime with you." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Gaara moved back so they he wouldn't wake her. It was more humane to just let her sleep.

The kazekage sat with his bride for a while longer and then went to meet the ninja at the gate. Tsunade saw them off assuring them all that she would see to Raine and Naruto. Gaara had one last request of the hokage. "Tell Raine I love her. Tell her I'm sorry." With that, they set off to Sand.

2

The medication finally wore off and Raine woke in the middle of the night. She sat up looking around her dark room. She was alone. "Gaara?" _Where is… _Raine got to her feet and hurried to the door. She threw it open and started out into the hall. Suddenly there was an ANBU guy in front of her.

"You shouldn't be out of your room Raine san."

For a moment all she could do was stare. "Where is Gaara?"

"He has gone back to Sand."

_Gaara…What! _"He left me here! What about Temari and Kankuro? Where the hell are they?"

"They left with the kazekage's group."

_They left me here… why! What the hell is going on? _"Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto, Naara Shikamaru. Where are they?"

"Lee and Shikamaru were in the kazekage's party headed to Sand. Naruto is resting in the room down the hall.

She wasn't sure if she had any pull with these ANBU guys, but she had to try. "I want to see Naruto right NOW!"

The guard led her to Naruto's room where another guard stood. Raine slipped into Naruto's room. He was asleep in bed. She went to him and started shaking him awake. "Naruto, wake up. Naruto!"

Raine shook him awake and Naruto blinked at her. "Huh? Raine what are you doing out of bed?"

"Naruto something bad is going on. Gaara and Kankuro and Temari left here with other ninja. To go to Sand. Please, you have to get up."

Raine sounded frightened. Naruto sat up. "It's okay Raine, I'll find out what is going on." He rested a hand on her arm to calm her.

"Gaara… he left me. He didn't even tell me he was leaving." She was sure it was the sign of doom. Raine couldn't help it, she started to cry.

_Crap, what the fuck is going on around here. _Naruto scrambled out of bed and hurried to the door. He went out and talked to the two ANBU guards. They filled him in on what was happening. Kazekage was going back to Sand with reinforcements to stop Orochimaru. It explained why Gaara had left Raine here. It was war between Sand and Sound. Naruto burst back into his room and dashed to his clothes.

Raine watched Naruto rush in. "Naruto?" A second later he was stripping off his hospital p.j.'s. She turned her head before she saw him in his underpants. "Naruto?"

Naruto pulled his pants on. "I'm going to Sand."

"What's happening?"Raine couldn't help but face him again.

Naruto juggled his shirt in front of him looking for the armholes. "Orochimaru, the hidden village of Sound. It's war."

She was off the bed and to Naruto in an instant. "What do you mean war?" She grabbed his shirt and held it waiting for an answer.

Naruto looked down at Raine. "I mean Sand is going to be attacked by Sound. There is going to be a battle. Sound declared war when they tried to kill Gaara."

"I tried to kill Gaara," it still hurt her heart to think about it.

"Because a Sound ninja made you do it Raine. It was Sasuke."

"Is he…" she didn't know how to ask such a thing. "Is Sasuke dead?"

She let go of his shirt and Naruto pulled it on over his head. "I dunno, maybe. There's been no sign of him. Ninken squads are searching fire country for Sound ninja right now."

"If you're going to Sand then take me with you." Raine was afraid but she _had_ to see Gaara. Naruto frowned at her. "Please Naruto."

"Gaara left you here for a reason. He wants you to be safe." _I can't take her to where Orochimaru could be. _"Sand is dangerous right now."

_I can't take no for an answer! _"Naruto, I am going to be the wife of the kazekage. My place is in Sand with my people especially when they are in danger. I can help too."

_Shit. _It was a hard argument to stand up to. "It's too dangerous."

"There are orphans in Sand. Children and elderly. I can help them get clear of the fighting. Kankuro showed me all the passages. I can take them to safety. Take me with you Naruto."

Naruto reached for his coat and she rested her hand on his arm. "I can't take you Raine. Gaara would kick my ass for bringing you back to Sand at a time like this."

"I belong in Sand. It's my home too. My family is there." She looked at him pleadingly. "Please Naruto, take me with you."

"Keh," he sighed. _Shit. I'm screwed. _"If I took you to Sand with me, you'd go lay low with the kiddies right? Away from the fighting."

Raine straightened. "Yes of course."

Naruto stared his genie friend down. "If I take you we're gonna have to go out that window and haul ass past ANBU. Gaara and the others are about five hours ahead of us. I don't think we'll catch up before we hit Sand, but we'll be right behind them. There are probably enemy ninja out there and we might get attacked on the way. If that happens you just stay down and listen to me. I'll protect you."

Raine swallowed hard as Naruto slipped his jacket on. "I understand."

He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. Raine looked terrified. "Are you really sure you want to go? There might be dead bodies."

_Bodies… _"I'm sure. I have to get used to the fighting. It's part of Gaara's life too."

_I guess that says it all. _"Well Raine, looks like I'm gonna get to carry you after all." He turned and offered her is back. "Hop on."

She pulled her long skirt up around her knees and climbed on Naruto's back. She was a little nervous but tried not to hug him too hard. "Is this okay?"

Naruto shifted settling her weight against him. "Hang on genie, we're gonna fly." Naruto turned and pushed the window open. He hopped out into the night with Raine on his back. He had to hurry to Sand.

Sasuke was indeed very much alive. Unfortunately for him after fighting with Naruto, Sasuke had to sleep. He took a two hour nap and moved on. A few hours later he slept for an hour again. His chakra was depleted, he was exhausted and he ached everywhere from the blast. His giant hands had sheltered him from the worst of it, but Sasuke had still been blown away. _Damn you Naruto. You little piece of shit. I'm going to kill you. _

He took to the trees and forced his aching body to move faster. As he moved he saw sign of others passing through here recently. Sasuke stopped to inspect an imprint. He rubbed at the branch and came away with, "Sand." Sasuke looked ahead. "So Gaara is still alive ne?" Sasuke was tired, but it had to be done. He called out his Sharingan eyes and scanned the area.

There were two dogs in Gaara's party. _Pakkun and Akamaru so that would mean Kakashi Kiba, Sakura probably. _ To the right there was a bit of potato chip crumb on a leaf. _Choji and Shikamaru sticking close to Temari._ Two big sets of prints close together. _Kankuro and Gai. _At the front of the pack Sasuke found a long dark hair _Neji. _Not far from the footprint with sand was a small heavy track, someone was wearing weights _Rock Lee. _

It would be an incredible pain in the ass to try to get around all of them in his current condition. "Naruto," he growled. There was no sign of him in the party headed to Sand. _What happened to Naruto? Where is he? He can't be dead can he? If Gaara lives, then where the hell is Naruto? _Maybe he was hospitalized or even dieing. Sasuke hoped so.

He was far enough ahead of all the ninken squads to rest again so he did. Using his eyes left him feeling woozy. He relaxed against the tree pondering the group headed to aide Sand. The slave girl wasn't with her hubby. Raine was still in Konoha. Going back there right now was a bad idea, _but maybe after some rest…_ Sasuke wasn't above taking hostages. If he could use the woman against Gaara another way he would. _I may not make it back to Sand before it's destroyed. Too bad, I wanted to see it. _

Outrunning ANBU with Raine on his back had been no easy feat. He broke away from Konoha and kept running. It was dawn before he stopped to take a break. He halted them by a clear stream so he could get a drink.

Raine stretched herself behind him. "How are you holding up Naruto?"

He swallowed some water. "I'm good. Give me about ten minutes and I'll be ready to go again. How about you? You okay?" he drank again.

"I'm good." It wasn't too scary or uncomfortable anymore. She had become used to it.

Naruto sat down in the grass. "They're still way ahead of us, but they gotta sleep sometime. They can't run for two days straight, well maybe Gai and Lee could." He smiled at the thought of his friend Lee.

"Will we catch up to Gaara?"

"I'm trying. I can probably go like this until dark."

Raine sagged a little. "I'm a burden to you. Slowing you down."

He smiled up at Raine. "Not at all. It's just a long way to Sand."

Raine sat down beside Naruto. "Thank you for bringing me with you."

"Gaara is gonna hate me ya know."

She thought about Gaara and smiled. "I think he will be happy to see me."

Naruto lifted a brow. Slobbish thoughts ran through his mind. _Happy ne? _"Oh?"

"Yes," she giggled at Naruto. "Mrs. Kazekage should be in Sand. I belong with Gaara."

"Gonna get him all pumped up for a big fight ne?" Naruto couldn't help himself. He laughed and the genie blushed. "I'm sure Gaara will be happy to see you. He'll fight harder with you there to protect. They all will."

_Sometimes he says the damndest things. _"I'll do my best too."

Gaara's group stopped and slept through the heat of the day. He was drained, pushing himself to his limits and trying not to let it show. As soon as he was able to sleep Gaara did. Kakashi and Gai kept watch while the others slept. When they woke Sakura fed everyone a food pill to help them recover faster and they pressed on.

Sasuke stared down at the ass prints in the grass. _So they stopped here too. I bet soon he'll have to stop for the night. Naruto is probably starving. _Sasuke had been circling his former team mate and Gaara's woman for hours. He looked in the direction they had headed. Naruto's trail was obvious. _He's distracted carrying that woman around. _

He had been keeping tabs on both groups headed to Sand all day. Sasuke had recently napped again and his strength was returning. It was convenient that Naruto had brought Gaara's woman out here to him, but it would be dangerous to fight Naruto if he drew upon the power of the nine tails again. _I can't dick around with him. I have to kill him as quickly as possible. _

Naruto wouldn't be a problem if Sasuke could kill him fast enough. _Then I'll take Raine with me. _The woman would make an excellent hostage and Sasuke knew a jutsu that would let him feed off of her energy. She would probably collapse, but Sasuke could carry her once he had his strength back.

"Just a little longer. I'll wait until they have to sleep." Sasuke moved back into the trees for one more refreshing nap. In a few hours he would kill Naruto.

Shikamaru ran beside Temari in the dark. Above a thin moon shed some light. They were probably going to go like this all the way to Cardiff. _Maybe we can stop off and get breakfast. _ There was still no sign of any enemy ninja. The thinning forest was vacant all around them. The temperature was steadily dropping. _Almost to the desert. _

Naruto pushed himself to go for as long as he could. Finally Raine made him stop. He found a quiet spot beneath the shelter of a big tree and they sat down to rest. "Get some sleep. We still have a long way to go."

Raine shivered. "We aren't going to catch up to Gaara are we?"

He unzipped his jacket and slid it off. He offered it to Raine. "Not tonight. Here put this on, it's nice and warm."

She couldn't refuse. "What about you?" she slid her arms into Naruto's big warm jacket.

"I'm an excellent ninja. The cold doesn't bother me at all."

He was smiling at her so she let it go. "Okay Naruto." She leaned back against the tree trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. It was difficult; the tree's bark was uneven and rough. _Maybe I should just sleep in the grass._

"Oi Raine," Naruto could see how uncomfortable Gaara's princess was in the woods. "You can lean on me. It will be warmer that way." He raised his arm and gestured for her to come closer.

Raine blinked at him. "I do not think Gaara would approve."

Naruto sighed. "Does everyone think I'm a letch?

"That is very likely."

_Great. _"Okay, look. I promise I'll be a good ninja okay. Does that make you feel any better? Now come on, we need to sleep. We'll start out again at first light."

It wasn't Naruto she wanted to cuddle up to for warmth, it was Gaara. Raine missed him terribly. "Do you think we'll see Gaara tomorrow?"

Naruto closed his eyes. _Gaara you're such a lucky bastard. _"We're gonna try."

Sasuke watched Naruto and Raine from afar for a few hours. They had both dropped off to sleep pretty quickly, but Sasuke wanted to be sure Naruto was too sound asleep to hear him coming. He watched and waited and rested. Once Sasuke felt refreshed he made his move. He used the trees to position himself and jumped down beside Raine.

Naruto heard something and he stirred. _Sounded like…_

"Isn't this nice; but I don't think Gaara would like you lying there with his woman like that. He's really protective of that one."

Naruto came awake feeling Raine move. He opened his eyes and saw the voice that called him from sleep. "Sasuke," Naruto growled. He was using the cursed seal again. One of the hands on Sasuke's back held on to Raine like she was a child's toy.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Don't do it." he squeezed Raine a little harder and she snapped awake. The woman screamed terrified.

"Raine! Let her go Sasuke!" Naruto moved to get up and Sasuke took a step back. His freakish hand turned Raine some so that she was almost upside down.

"Don't make me hurt her," Sasuke threatened. "If you move I'll snap her like a twig."

Naruto froze. "Don't do it Sasuke. Let her go. If you want to fight I'll fight but let her go!" he was watching his panicked friend. _Shit I have to do something! _

"I don't have time to waste on you right now Naruto. Do us both a favor and die quickly." Sasuke charged.

_He's a monster! This thing is… Sasuke? _"Naruto!" she panicked.

Sakura had been thinking about Naruto since they left Konoha. He would be well rested by now; maybe Tsunade would send him on to Sand to meet them. "Oi Kakashi sensei, do you think Naruto will recover soon enough to meet us in Sand?"  
"I'm sure he'll want to head out as soon as he hears what is going on. Naruto will be behind us any time now." Kakashi was sure of it. Naruto wouldn't pass up the opportunity to fight Sasuke or Orochimaru.

"Naruto will come," Gaara agreed. He hoped that his friend was feeling better. "I just hope he doesn't say anything unnecessary in front of Raine."

_Uh oh. _Kakashi rolled his eye over to Gaara. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing, she was asleep."

"Left without a word ne?" Sakura grumbled. "Then you didn't even say goodbye."

"I thought it was the better thing to do." It did leave him feeling guilty though. Rain was probably frightened and worried _but at least she's safe. _

_Men really are stupid. _"Keh," Sakura hissed through her teeth. "Is that what you think? That you were being humane? Bullshit. It was just easier for you to leave without listening to her bitch about it!"

"Sakura," Kakashi warned. "That's enough. Gaara has his reasons."

She tried to hold her tongue, but she couldn't. _Fuck it let him think I'm a bitch. _"Have you not been paying attention Gaara? Do you not see how much Raine loves you? Aren't you going to make her Mrs. Kazekage? You and Kankuro and Temari are her family. Sand is her home. How could you just leave her there in Konoha without telling her anything? She's probably _still _on valume!"

"Sakura chan please," Lee spoke up. "Raine has no experience with violence. She thought the tournament was scary, there is no way Gaara could risk taking her into a battle zone. Rain san is too delicate for such things."

Sakura shook her head. "No she's not. Man have you guys really underestimated her." She thought back to sitting with Raine in the hospital. "She's tougher then you think. She was a servant in a big house from the time she was just a kid. She probably spent half her life scrubbing floors. Gaara's the one who made her a princess."

Temari sided with Sakura. "Little mouse is going to be the kazekage's wife. I think she can handle what comes with it. For you Gaara, she would do anything."

Kankuro sided with Gaara. "An all out battle between Sand and Sound isn't exactly a great introduction to the ninja lifestyle. Mouse isn't like you chicks. While you were learning how to kill people she was keepin house. She's different from us. Gaara's right trying to make her transition into this lifestyle a little less dramatic."

"The bottom line is," Gaara wanted to end this discussion. It was making him feel like shit. "Raine will not be where Orochimaru is. She does not need to see a kage battle so soon. Let her at least get used to the sight of blood first." He moved ahead of the women. "How does it look Neji?"

"We're alone out here." Neji quietly sided with Gaara too. Gaara had made Raine his princess because he loved her. He tried to shield her from unpleasant things; he probably didn't want her to see him fight and kill. Neji changed the subject. "How about breakfast in Cardiff later?"

Naruto dodged and blocked backpedaling away from Sasuke as fast as he could. "Let her go and fight me Sasuke!"

"Hurry up and die." Sasuke kept on with his assault. Naruto wasn't calling forth any red chakra yet. _I have to kill him before he can. _Sasuke's hands flew through the seals and he spit fire at Naruto.

_Oh…my…GOD! _"Naruto!" Rain was struggling to see what was going on. The monster that had her spit_ fire_ from his mouth. "Let me go you freak!"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Raine and smiled. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll take care of you next."

_Damnit I have no choice! _"Kage bushin no jutsu!"

Naruto and three clones surrounded Sasuke. "You don't really think you're going to accomplish anything this way do you?"

"Let her go Sasuke!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" A quick sweep kick took out two of the clones. Naruto and the other jumped back. The clone was feeding chakra into Naruto's hand.

"I'll kill you Sasuke I mean it!"

"Don't fuck around Naruto!" Sasuke shook Raine so she would cry out. He fed chakra into his hand too. _Chidori will kill him now! _ "It's over!"

Sasuke came running at him in the moonlight. The sparks of the chidori flew from his hand. _I'm sorry Raine, this might hurt. Please don't die. _ At the last second his clone finished the Rasengan and Naruto stepped into Sasuke's move to hit him too. They connected solidly with each other. "Chikusho…"

Sasuke went flying backwards spinning out of control. He dropped the screaming woman and used his giant hands to catch himself. Rasengan had done some damage but chidori had put a hole through Naruto's shoulder. His right arm was crippled and blood stained his shirt. Sasuke righted himself and landed in front of Naruto. "It's over Naruto."

_No…not yet. _"Raine? Run away from here. Stay out of the way do you hear me?"

"You're too late. You can't save her Naruto, you're going to die."

Rain hurt everywhere from the fall. _Get up. Listen to Naruto! _She hurried to her feet and immediately broke into a run. "Kick his ass Naruto!"

Sasuke laughed. "She's really fun you know? I think I like her."

Naruto started to draw on the power of the monster within. "Too bad you'll never see her again! Taju kage bushin no jutsu!"

Raine could hear the fighting behind her. She ran until she thought her heart was going to burst before she dared to peek over her shoulder. She couldn't see them anymore, but something was on fire. "Naruto…" She wasn't sure how far away he wanted her to get.

She stopped to catch her breath listening for a moment. She could still hear shouting and crashing. _What should I do? What if Naruto gets hurt fighting Sasuke? What if…_All thought ceased when she felt a huge hand drop on her shoulder. She turned a little to see what scary ninja had her now. _He's…huge…. _

"You must be Raine. Where is Naruto?"

_Huge… _"Are you…from Konoha?"

He smiled at the little woman. _She must be impressed by my stature and striking good looks. _"I am Jiraiya, I trained Naruto."

"You're Ero Sannin?"

Jiraiya sighed. _Damn Naruto. _"Yes. Now tell me, where is that idiot?"

"He's fighting the Sasuke monster in the woods." _He's Tsunade hokage's friend. The legendary toad hermit Jiraiya._

The sannin turned toward the smell of smoke. "Did he tell you to run away?"

"Yes."

_Shit this is bad. He's going to use the chakra of the nine tails again so soon to fight. _"Was he…glowing or had a tail maybe?"

Raine looked at him like he was mad. "No." _A tail? What the…?_

That was good news. Hopefully Naruto wasn't too powerful to be stopped yet. "Good then I'll go fetch him and we'll be on our way."

Jiraiya started away and Raine hurried beside him. "Wait a minute, what do you mean? Naruto is fighting a _monster_."

"I'll take care of it don't worry. It will only take a minute."

_Are the sannin of Konoha really that strong? _"Wait, where are we going after we get Naruto? You're not going to make us go back to Konoha are you?"

"We're going to Sand." He stopped and looked down at the kazekage's girl. Naruto's jacket swallowed her up. He could see why they called her little mouse. He could see why Gaara left her with Tsunade. _Orochimaru is going to Sand. _

Raine sighed relieved. "We've been trying to catch up to Gaara."

There would be time for conversation later. "Raine stay right here. I'm going to go break up their party and bring Naruto back by the ear got it." She nodded at him. "You just stay put. Keep your head down and stay out of trouble."

Raine sat back against a tree in the shadows as Jiraiya disappeared in the trees. _Please hurry _she willed him. _I want to see him. I want to see Gaara. _ She thought about his soft green eyes his smile, the comfort of his arm around her. "Gaara…" Raine hugged herself for warmth. "You asked me to stay beside you. Why did you leave me behind? You… you didn't even say goodbye."

She squeezed her eyes shut and fought the miserable tears back. _What if he dies? What if Gaara dies before I can see him again! Could such a thing really happen? _It was a hell of a time to be having such thoughts. _No Gaara will be alright. Jiraiya will get Naruto and we'll all catch up to Gaara. We'll all go home together. _

Raine turned in the direction of the fight. The wind brought the smell of smoke to her. A moment later there was an explosion and then things went very quiet. _Shit…was that…? _She stilled herself listening. The long minutes dragged out with no further sound of fighting. _Is it… over?_

She leaned out of the shadows trying to see through the trees. She could still see something burning and then a shadow passed in front of the flame. Raine froze holding her breath. Less then a minute later she heard something. Something or someone was lumbering their way through the woods _and it's coming this way!_

Her wide frightened eyes watched a dark shape emerge from the trees. It was too small to be Jiraiya or the monster Sasuke. Raine swallowed hard. _Naruto…is that you? _The shadow man came closer dragging one foot and swaying unsteadily. Every horror story Raine ever read caught up with her all at once. _That's not Naruto it's a fucking zombie! _She pressed herself against the tree and tried to hide in the shadows. She closed her eyes listening for the footfalls. _Don't panic! Naruto will call out for you. Stay out of sight…_

Silence. There was total silence in the woods. Nothing stirred, not even the wind. Raine listened for the zombie man's movement, he was still. _Did he fall down and die? No… I didn't hear that but…_ A minute went by and then two. She thought he must be gone. Raine opened her eyes and froze. _The dark man…_

Sasuke lurched forward and dropped to his knees in front of Raine. "Be still Raine," he grabbed her arms. "This wont hurt a bit."

It was the Sasuke she had encountered at the tournament only _What happened to him? _He was beyond beat up, it looked like he was dieing. _He is a zombie! _He was bleeding from his mouth and ears. He squeezed her arms and she tried to jerk away from him. "Let me go!" she panicked.

Sasuke put all of her anxious energy to good use. He stole it from her and started healing himself. A minute later she was too weak to struggle anymore. The internal bleeding had stopped and the pain in his leg was almost gone. Sasuke regulated his breathing and let go of Raine before he killed her. She sagged against the tree watching him with heavy lidded eyes.

"You killed me?" Raine was very tired. She was sure she was dieing.

"You're not dieing you're just weak." Sasuke coughed up a bloody loogie and spit. He reached for her again and pulled her to sit up. "Come on, let's go." Sasuke stood dragging Raine up with him.

She couldn't stay on her feet. Sasuke caught her over his shoulder as she fell. "Where are you taking me? Where's Naruto?"

"We're going to Sand," Sasuke adjusted her on his shoulder. He felt a little better, but he would need to take more of her energy as soon as she recovered. He took to the trees and started after Gaara's party.

_Sand…Gaara… _"Where's Naruto?"

"He's dead. Go to sleep." He pushed himself to go as fast as he could. _I have to distance myself from those two. _

_Dead! _"I don't believe you!" she had no strength to struggle but she tried.

Sasuke was a man of very little patience. A quick swat and he rendered her unconscious. "You don't have to believe me Raine you just have to feed me. I'll need my strength to kill Gaara."

_They'll stop in Cardiff. After that it's the desert. _Sasuke would meet up with other Sound ninja soon enough. _It's over for you Gaara. Your village is finished. _Sasuke would make sure that by the time Naruto and the sannin got to Sand it would be too late. It motivated him to move faster so he did.


	4. Chapter 4

1

Gaara's woman was weak. Sasuke had to let her sleep for three hours before he could take more energy from her again. He refreshed himself and kept moving. Raine slept over his shoulder once more. It was easier to move with her unconscious. Sasuke kept running until dawn threatened to break. They weren't far from Cardiff now; Gaara's group was probably arriving in the city now.

Sasuke stopped beneath the last of the big trees in this part of the world. He set Raine down and stretched. _I'll rest for an hour, no longer. _Before he moved again he could take some more of Raine's strength. She didn't have much left to give. _She'll be half dead by the time we reach Cardiff. _That was alright. The Sound in Cardiff would fix them both right up. _And then we'll go to Sand. _

He smiled and sat back against the tree. Raine slept in the grass at his feet. "Orochimaru will be happy to see you again Raine." He chuckled quietly. "Do you remember Orochimaru? Hmm, maybe not. You were just a child then. It was a long time ago." Sasuke relaxed and closed his eyes. It didn't really matter if Raine remembered her mother's old friend or not. _Orochimaru remembers you. _

They stopped to rest and eat in Cardiff. Choji was starving and mowed his way through five specials. Gaara wasn't hungry but ate enough to keep his strength up. He finished a hot cup of tea and sagged in his seat some. His strength steadily came back; the traveling alone wasn't enough to keep him from recovering. It was the side effects of Sasuke's genjutsu fucking Gaara up.

The insomniac was desperate to sleep but every time Gaara closed his eyes he saw blood. Sitting here with his eyes shut Gaara could hear Temari talking with Shikamaru and Kankuro. He could remember murdering his siblings over and over again in hell. _I crucified my family. I threw Kankuro's head at Temari. I…_

Kakashi slipped into the seat beside the kazekage. "How are you holding up Gaara?"

"I'm fine." He looked at Kakashi grateful for the distraction.

"It's hard," Kakashi looked at his hands. "To get that crap out of your mind, ya know. It's just an illusion, but the shit sure as hell feels real enough. Whatever it was that Sasuke showed you, it wasn't real Gaara. It was Sasuke's way of torturing you."

Gaara sighed tiredly. Of course Kakashi understood what he was going through. "It's left me a little tired but I'll be alright."

"Rest when you can. You need it. Try and think more pleasant thoughts. It helps."

He nodded and closed his eyes. _Raine _Gaara thought back to kissing her in the garden beneath the moon. He tried to feel her in his arms. _A lifetime with you. _He lost himself in thoughts of the night he loved his wife.

"Any sign of Sasuke yet? Oi Ero sannin!"

Jiraiya stood in a tree watching the sun come up. "Nothing yet." Sasuke was likely several hours ahead of them and he had the woman with him. _At least she's still alive. It could have been a lot worse. _

When the sannin arrived Naruto was about to go critical. Jiraiya assisted Naruto crushing Sasuke with a double Rasengan. With Sasuke out _at least I thought he was dead _Jiraiya moved on to subduing Naruto. It was no easy chore. The sannin had been unconscious for close to an hour after their struggle.

Naruto's hands clenched into fists. "Sasuke," he growled. Naruto could see the strategy in taking Raine as a hostage but it was still a dirty cowardly thing to do. "She better be alright."

"I don't think Sasuke has killed her; he's still carrying her over one shoulder. They'll be in Cardiff soon." Jiraiya jumped down from the tree beside Naruto.

"Sasuke is going back to Orochimaru."

"Probably."

He looked up at Jiraiya. "What about Raine?"

"For the moment she is a political prisoner of the Sound. Orochimaru probably intends to use her against Gaara."

"Then we just have to catch up to them before Sasuke reaches Orochimaru."

Jiraiya nodded. "Sasuke isn't far behind Gaara. Perhaps they'll cross paths en route to Sand."

"Yeah, great. Gaara's gonna kick my ass for letting Sasuke get a hold of Raine."

"Maybe later Naruto; lets go." Still aching and tired Jiraiya started off for Cardiff.

Sasuke relaxed for about an hour, but he was too anxious to stay put. It would be easier to hide himself from the Konoha and Sand shinobi in Cardiff. He wanted a long hot bath and a big fat meal. Sound med nin could see to him and Raine. He could use a decent night's sleep in a real bed too. _We'll stay the night in Cardiff and set out to meet Orochimaru in the morning. _

This would be the last time he stopped until he reached his room in Cardiff. It was going to be a long day and he needed every ounce of energy he could steal from Raine. Sasuke stretched and went to the woman in the grass. He took her by the arms and she stirred. "Sorry Raine but this might hurt a bit."

_What is happening to me? Is this a dream? _It didn't feel real, it couldn't be real. People couldn't just go around sucking the life out of others could they? _He's not a zombie…Sasuke is a vampire. He's killing me right now… _"Gaara…"

It was almost a rush to take so much all at once. He dropped her before he killed her. Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He felt much better. "That's more like it."

She could hear him, but she couldn't see him. She couldn't open her eyes. The lids were too heavy. "Monster…"

Sasuke laughed. "Calm down, you aren't dieing." He reached for her again and pulled her to sit up. "Get up, let's go."

"I can't." He was trying to drag her to her feet and succeeding. "Leave me…"

Sasuke got her over his shoulder. "You know I can't do that." He settled her weight; she was too weak to struggle against him. "Sleep. We'll be in Cardiff soon."

The kazekage's party had already left for Sand when Sasuke arrived with Raine. He had himself taken care of by one of the med nin around. He left his hostage with the med nin and went to take a bath. After a relaxing soak he ate like a pig. In the middle of his meal a sound ninja came in to give Sasuke an update. Sasuke let him speak and then he beat the crap out of him. "Don't ever interrupt me when I'm eating." Sasuke finished his dinner and sent a subordinate with a message to Orochimaru.

She woke thinking she heard voices; not close, but as if in another _room_. As she came awake she realized that she was in bed. Raine cautiously opened her eyes and looked around. She was in bed and covered in a simple room. Sasuke stood a few feet from the bed by the window peeking through the blinds at something. _What the… _

He heard her wake but went on watching a group of kids tagging a sign. He doubted she was going to run. By now she was probably too terrorized to do anything. "Are you feeling better Raine?"

She was, but she wasn't going to tell him that. He would just suck her strength away again. She propped herself up on her elbows. "Where are we?"

Sasuke smiled. "We're in a hotel room at the edge of the desert." He looked from the kids to her.

"Where's Gaara?"

"How should I know?"

Raine sat up. "Don't give me that bullshit! You're an enemy ninja. Of course you know where Gaara is!"

_Finally catching on ne? _"Gaara is on his way to Sand of course."

"What about us? What are you going to do with me?"

"I told you, we're going to Sand."

"You mean you're attacking Sand. Is that it?" Without looking at the door she was trying to judge its distance. _Can I get away from him here? _

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't even think you can run. I'm faster then you, besides," he moved to the edge of the bed and stared her down. "As long as you behave you'll see that I can be a nice guy."

_Nice guy? _That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. "You made me stab myself! I almost killed Gaara! You're a monster! A vampire!" She drew her legs up and looked at him revolted. "I fucking hate you!"

For a moment Sasuke just stared. "No seriously, tell me how you really feel." He laughed amused.

She forced herself to get up on her shaking legs and Raine pressed herself against the wall. Sasuke took a step her way. "Stay away from me!"

There was no way she could get away from him, he wasn't worried about that but watching her panic was kind of fun. "If you don't calm yourself I'll have to restrain you."

Yes, Raine was panicking _but I'm not stupid asshole. _There was one way to find out real quick where she was right now. "Fire! There's a fire in here! The room is on fire!"

"Why you little," Sasuke growled and lunged forward. He grabbed her and clamped a hand over her mouth. He glared at her with black eyes. "You're a real smart ass you know that?"

She couldn't get away from him up against the wall like this, but she tried. _Let go of me so I can scream damn you! _ Before she realized she was even doing it Raine brought her knee up into Sasuke's crotch.

_Fuck! My nuts! _ He used the hand he had over her face to overpower her again. "That fucking hurt bitch." He took her down to the bed and keeping his hand over her mouth. She was trying to push him away so he grabbed one of her flailing arms.

_Oh shit that's it. I'm dead now. _Raine couldn't push him off and it was hard to breath with him smothering her. She couldn't pry his hand away from her mouth either. He was all but sitting on her legs. Sasuke looked down at her and his eyes turned red. _Oh…shit…_

He didn't want to have to use the Sharingan. "You listen to me bitch. If you try something like that again I'll cut your fingers off. Do you understand me?"

"My…" _He's fucking serious! Oh my god!_

Sasuke heard footsteps in the hall. "If you don't behave for me, I'll fuck with your mind again. I'll make you obey me. Hell, I'll make you love me. It's been a wile since I've had a nice looking piece of ass." The footfalls stopped at the door. "So what's it gonna be Raine? Are you ready to behave yourself now?"

The proprietor knocked at the door. "Everything is alright?"

Sasuke glared at Raine. "Everything is fine."

"There was…a shouting?"

"Yeah I was getting my girlfriend off, do you mind. Beat it pops." Sasuke heard the old fart gasp and shuffle away. He lifted his hand off Raine's mouth watching her carefully.

She sucked in a few big breaths of air. Sasuke backed off a little. _Shit. I thought he was going to kill me. _She was sure his threats about mind control were true. She knew first hand he could do things like that. "I won' give you any more trouble."

_That's what I thought. _He sat on the bed and she sat up beside him. Sasuke sighed. "Am I really that repulsive to you? I'm taking you to Sand; it's where you want to go isn't it? Am I not doing you a favor?"

_You sick monster. _She stared at her hands in her lap. "Why are you taking me with you?"

Sasuke smiled a little. "Maybe I like your company."

She turned away from him angry and disgusted. "You want to use me against Gaara."

"If I can I will. I think we both know that."

_Gaara... _"Why can't you just leave him alone?"

"Because he's a bastard that deserves to suffer and die. He's a crazed murderer you know. He's even tried to kill me."

She turned to Sasuke frowning. "What are we still in school? Gotta get revenge for having your ass kicked ne?"

_Bitch. _"The Gaara I know is a monster."

"You're the monster."

Sasuke chuckled. "You think that because now he wears the kage's robes that all of his evil deeds can go unpunished? The world will be a better place with Sabaku no Gaara in his grave. His victim's souls will finally find peace."

"How can you say …?" Raine shook her head.

"Face it babe, your boyfriend is a killer. Why, he might even be killing someone right now." He smiled at the miserable look on her face. "Haven't you ever noticed Gaara smells like blood? It's the sand in his gourd. It's been soaked with the blood of countless victems. He uses that sand to crush people to death you know."

Her stomach rolled over. "Gaara… Gaara doesn't do that anymore."

"What do you think Gaara will do to the Sound ninja that attack his village? Nobles talk, ninja fight. He'll kill anyone that gets in his way."

"He'll fight to protect his home and his people."

"I know he will. That is why Gaara's opponent will be Orochimaru."

She had heard about the third sannin. He killed Gaara's father. "Is that who you're taking me to? Orochimaru?"

"He was pleased to hear that you were alive even though you couldn't kill Gaara."

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke relaxed a little. "Orochimaru knew you when you were small. He knew your parents; your mother and your real father."

_What bullshit is this? _"I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't," he sighed. Your mothers name was Rhiannon wasn't it?"

Raine's mouth fell open. "How do you…?"

"You were five when your father murdered her. Your father and Orochimaru repressed your memories."

_What! _"My mother," Raine was becoming indignant.

Sasuke lifted a hand. "I know. You think she drown after a flood. That's what they made you think."

"You're crazy."

He laughed. "Alright Raine, tell me one memory you have of your real father."

"I don't have one." She frowned at Sasuke.

"And memories of your mom, do you have a lot of those?"

The truth was no. "She died when I was five. There wasn't time to make a lot of memories."

Sasuke nodded. "Your step father was quick to be rid of you after Rhiannon passed on. He was always afraid that your father would come back and kill him too."

Raine looked away. _Whatever, don't listen to him. He's just messing with my mind. _"If you say so."

"If I say so ne? What's this? Are you actually going to listen to me?"

She cut her eyes over to him and gave him her best evil glare. "Considering the alternative, yeah. You are one seriously fucked up dude."

Sasuke broke up laughing. _Fantastic. _"I guess you could say that."

_I've been kidnapped by a lunatic. _Raine looked toward the window. Afternoon light was shining through the blinds. _How am I supposed to get away from him? What happened to Naruto and Jiraiya?_

Sasuke got up and moved back to the window. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you gonna drug my food?"

"You are such a clever girl." He pushed the blind down with his finger. The hoodlums were gone. _I didn't even hear them go. Well, maybe she is a little distracting. _"There are some clean clothes for you at the foot of the bed. If you'll be good I'll let you change in the bathroom." There was no window in there, no way for her to escape but "Leave the door open."

She turned her head and saw the folded peasant's clothes. _Trying to blend in with the crowd ne? _"I need a hot shower."

"That's fine, just leave the door open."

_Fuckin pervert. _"I'm not getting undressed with the door open and _you _sitting out here."

Sasuke looked at her. "If you close the door I'll kick it in and come in after you."

_He'll do it too the bastard. _"I need some privacy."

"I never said I was going to watch you. It's enough to hear your movements. Go on, don't mind me." He turned back to the window leaving it up to her what to do next.

She stared the ninja down, but he seemed to have forgotten all about her. Finally she got up and took the clothes to the bathroom. She started the shower running and undressed with her back to the door. Raine hopped in behind the curtain as quick as she could. She didn't think Sasuke turned around. _Creepy bastard._

He stood where he was listening to the sound of Raine washing her long hair. _Don't forget to wash behind your ears. _Sasuke turned toward the bathroom and grinned. He could see her naked silhouette behind the flimsy curtain. _And to think, Gaara's hitting that shit. Three times in one night the scum. _He thought about the memories Raine had that he had tapped into. _You don't deserve her Gaara. _

_Desert ahead, desert behind and not a Sound ninja in sight. _It would be dark soon. It was cooling off. _Good for the dogs. _Kakashi peeked down at Pakkun. He seemed to be holding up better now that the sand wasn't scalding his paws. "Pakkun?"

"We're out here alone Kakashi," the dog answered.

Neji had been using his Byakugan occasionally to scout ahead. "I've seen nothing since we left Cardiff," he spoke up beside Gaara.

"Akamaru doesn't smell anything either," Kiba added.

"We keep moving. We'll rest again before daybreak. It's a straight run across the desert," Gaara relayed.

"Better to keep moving at night anyway." Kakashi was sure it would be one hundred degrees in the shade when they got to Sand.

Pakkun thought the desert sucked. At least the sand was now beginning to cool instead of burn the delicate pads on his paws. He looked over at Akamaru. Kiba was on his back. The other dog had his nose in the wind. "I think the wind is changing directions. What do you say?"

Akamaru barked in agreement and Kiba sniffed the air. "I smell a lotta dust in the air."

"Dust?" Temari raised a brow. "Like blowing sand?"

"A sandstorm?" Kankuro grunted.

"It is that time of year," Gaara sighed.

Kakashi cut his eyes over to Gaara. "You don't seem worried about it."

"I'm not," Gaara replied. "When we get close enough I'll just cut us a path through it."

Gai looked over at Gaara. "A path?"

"I still control the sand. It's not a problem."

_That's why Gaara is the kazekage. _He watched his brother from behind. "Keep your nose in the wind buddy," Kankuro directed at Kiba.

Kiba laughed. "You better get me good and drunk later pal."

Kankuro nodded. "You better believe it."

Lee was sure Naruto was on his way to Sand by now. "You might want to keep your senses alert for Naruto. He's probably behind us."

"That guy can't stay outta nothing," Kiba was pretty sure Naruto was coming too. _He aint gonna miss this party. Not for all the ramen in Konoha. _

"Naruto knows his way to Sand," Gaara assured them. He was still holding on to hope that the big mouth hadn't said anything disturbing to Raine. _By now she must know something. I wonder what Tsunade told her. _

"Don't worry about Naruto. Tsunade sama was expecting Jiraiya in Konoha for the tournament. I'm sure he can rail Naruto in." Kakashi informed.

"Oh, Jiraiya sama," Gai beamed. "He'll be making the trip to Sand with Naruto then?"

Kakashi stared ahead at the barren landscape. "Jiraiya wants to be wherever Orochimaru is. He wants him dead."

"Orochimaru is my kill," Gaara interjected. "If the mother fucker wants a kage fight I'll give him one. Sand will not fall to Sound. Ever."

Temari turned toward Gaara. There was a familiar dark look in his eyes. _He's really pissed. _"Right," she agreed.

_I see Gaara's just as scary as ever. _Gai nodded. "It's a chance to strike a heavy blow against the enemy. Especially if you can eliminate Orochimaru."

_I have no other choice. _"He's dead the moment he steps foot in Sand."

"There was still no sign of Sasuke when we left," Kakashi brought up. "He probably fled ahead of us to Orochimaru."

"I haven't smelled him yet," Pakkun answered Kakashi.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the mention of the Uchiha. "He also needs to perish."

"Yes I know," Kakashi bowed his head. There was no other way. Kakashi would have to kill Sasuke even if it cost him his life.

Lee spoke up. "Please allow me to be the one to fight Uchiha Sasuke. I can fight him without looking at his eyes."

"Sasuke has become quite strong Lee," Gaara warned.

Lee nodded. "I have trained very hard since Sasuke left Konoha in hopes of being able to compete with him again someday."

"This isn't a tournament," Neji scolded. "Sasuke needs to die."

Lee frowned. "I understand that Neji. I will do what must be done."

"I'm sorry Lee but Sasuke is best left to me. He is my mistake after all," Kakashi insisted.

Sakura swallowed hard. "It isn't like that Kakashi sensei."

"Orochimaru ruined Sasuke," Gai mumbled to Kakashi.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, Itachi did."

Gai sensei fell silent and after a while Lee tried to change the subject. "I wonder how Raine san is doing back in Konoha."

_Flippin out _was Temari's guess. "She's gonna be mad at you Gaara."

"Probably," he sighed. He was sure he would be in shit for ditching her in Konoha and making her worry. _That's okay. I can deal with that. It's better this way. _

"Keh," Temari hissed through her teeth. "Probably nothing. If my man left me doped up in a hospital and went off to fight without telling me? Death."

Shikamaru cringed. _That's good to know. At least now Gaara the perfect boyfriend isn't so perfect anymore. _Shikamaru sighed. Temari was troublesome.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "We've been through this already Temari."

Big sister shook her head. "Yeah okay. Promise me you'll make it up to her then."

Temari was staring at him. To make anything up to Raine Gaara was going to have to live through it all and go back for her _probably on my knees._ "You have my word."

Kankuro smiled. "It's all good then kids. Now stay sharp. There's a storm kickin up out there somewhere and we're about to lose the light."

Akamaru barked and Kiba translated, "We're on it!"

As soon as they hit Cardiff Jiraiya took the brooding Naruto to the ramen shop. The sannin was working on his second bowl when he couldn't stand to see Naruto make that face anymore. "Take it easy Naruto. I'll go gather some information. You can go get us a room and rest."

"Gather information," Naruto grumbled. "This is no time to be getting drunk in the cat house. Raine has been kidnapped by Sasuke and Sand is about to be attacked by Sound! Damn you Ero sannin!"

Jiraiya frowned at Naruto. "No shit. If you were smart you would be keeping an eye out here for Sound."

"What about Raine damnit?"

"Sasuke had to come here; he might even still be here. Someone might have seen them."

"Sasuke and Raine are here?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Highly likely." The enemies were probably holed up in the hotels at the edge of the city. _Unless they've all gone on to Sand already. But Sasuke, he's here. Resting and recovering himself. _

"Then why should I be laying around a hotel room. I should be looking for them."

"I said find us a room Naruto. That means ask around a little first. Maybe we can even find out where they are."

It was a ray of hope in the darkness. Naruto hurriedly finished his ramen. _I'll check every place in this city! _ "Too bad Kakshi sensei isn't here. Pakkun could pick up Sasuke's scent quick."

"Sorry Naruto, no dogs. Just us. I'll take the east side, you take the west. When you've found us a room or some information, come find me. Don't try and move against Sasuke on your own. We don't want Raine getting caught up in the fighting."

Naruto drank down his broth and set the bowl on the counter. "Right." He stood eager to begin his search for his former friend and the poor genie he had taken hostage. "Leave it to me, I'll find Sasuke and Raine. Then I'll kick his ass for kidnapping her."

Jiraiya set his chopsticks down. "Say alert Naruto. If you find them come get me at once." He pulled out his wallet and took out some cash to pay for their meal.

The younger ninja smiled. "Be seeing ya." Naruto took off to start pestering the locals.

Jiraiya watched him go and then got up himself. It was time to check the cat houses. Ninja on their way to war often visited a whore for one last fuck before they faced death. _Let's see what the Sound are up to in this town. _

Raine dried off and dressed in the shower after she killed the water. At least it gave her some privacy. She couldn't hear Sasuke _but I smell chicken… _She donned the familiar clothes of a commoner and stepped out of the bathroom drying her hair. There was a tray of something yummy smelling on the bed and her stomach growled. _Crap, when was the last time I ate something? _

Sasuke had given up on staring out the window; there was a much better view in here. He sat against the wall watching Gaara's pretty girl come out in clean clothes. It amused him she had dressed in the shower stall. _Modest isn't she? _"Hungry?"

She looked from the tray to the Uchiha. "Is it poisoned?"

"No. It won't kill you. If I wanted to kill you I'd just snap your neck."

_Jerk. _She narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. "How humane."

"Eat something. The food here is not too bad."

Raine was starving, but she wasn't sure she should eat. The food might not kill her, but it could be drugged. There was also the little matter of Sasuke being a life sucking vampire. She didn't want to keep her strength up if it was just going to feed him. "I'm not hungry." She turned back to the bathroom to hang up her towel.

Sasuke got to his feet. "If you don't eat I'll get a med nin to stick you with an i.v. Understand?"

She squeezed the towel frustrated. She was tired of Sasuke's frightening threats. "Do what you gotta do."

He lifted a brow at her. Raine hung up the towel and turned back to Sasuke frowning. _Stubborn little thing. _"What are you anorexic? Is that why you're so small and weak?" he badgered. He didn't want to go through the hassle of dealing with the medics again.

"Yep." Raine was defiant.

_Pain in the ass. _"If I take a bite and show you its fine, then will you eat it?" One bight wouldn't hurt. She would need to ingest at least a third of the tainted food to fall into a deep sleep.

"Do you eat food or do you just suck the life out of people?"

_I see. _"Oh, that. Don't worry about it. There's no need for me to do that again."

_No need? _"What do you mean?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I was a little tapped out and in a hurry to get here. Draining chakra is an easy technique."

_He was weak from fighting Naruto. _Her stomach rumbled again and her traitorous eyes moved back to the tray of food. "You're not going to do that to me again?"

"No." He folded his arms across his chest. "Do I need to taste test it for you princess?"

_It's drugged, I know that but… Shit I'm starving! _ "I can't eat alone; you'll have to share it all with me. You eat half."

_Clever girl. _Half was enough to put them both out for a while. Sasuke laughed. "Really?" He could be awake before her and his sleep would be a light one.

She cut her eyes back up to Sasuke. _One bite my ass. If I'm going down you're going with me. _"Yeah really."

Sasuke was all smiles. " Alright. Then let's eat. I'll eat what I can but I've already had a big dinner. Five plates."

"You ninja sure can eat." She went and sat on one side of the bed, her kidnapper went and sat on the other; the tray sat between them. Raine picked up the chopsticks and broke a piece of chicken off. She offered the bite to Sasuke. _You first asshole. _

Sasuke ate the piece of chicken. She watched him chew and he chuckled. "See I didn't drop dead."

She separated another chunk of chicken and popped it into her mouth. _Damn that's good. _It didn't taste weird at all. Maybe the food was okay. She fed Sasuke a potato and waited for his reaction. When he didn't die she had one herself.

He grinned at her. "Not bad grub ne?"

Raine nodded and scarfed down another potato. She snared a piece of broccoli and held it out for Sasuke. "This too."

Sasuke ate the broccoli. "See, nothing is poisoned." _Not really. _

She tried the broccoli. It was good too. "What's this?" she pointed to the earthy pitcher.

"Lets find out." Sasuke poured a drink into the mug. "Meade," his nose told him at once. He offered her the cup and she shook her head. "Me first right?"

"You catch on quick."

"So do you." Sasuke took a generous swallow of the brew and passed it to Raine. With her body size a small amount of drink would speed up the sleeping agent's effects.

Raine took the mug and chased her broccoli with a drink. "I'm trying my best. This is my first kidnapping you know," she grumbled and went for more chicken.

_No it's not. You just don't remember. _"You're doing just fine Raine. You're smart; you've got this all figured out. You're protective enough of yourself not to do unnecessary things. Things that could get you hurt."

"I'm not stupid. I don't wanna die. I want to see Gaara again. If you'll take me to him, then great. Let's go." Raine didn't like to think of her love as a murderer but _kill this guy Gaara. Kill him and rescue me. _

She fed him more chicken. "Is everything always about Gaara?"

Raine poked at the chicken again. "I love him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He couldn't think of anyone less deserving of Raine then Gaara. "Staying alive to see your love again. How touching."

"I don't expect someone like you to understand." She stuffed another bite of chicken in her mouth. "I doubt that you love anyone but yourself."

He smiled. "You've got me there." He let her feed him another potato.

She shook her head. "How sad for you."

"Sad ne? Does Gaara's little princess think mean old Sasuke needs a date?" he teased. She frowned at him chewing a piece of broccoli. "How about it Raine? You're into us deadly monster types right? Wanna love each other a little?"

Raine glared at him. "I don't think so."

Sasuke smiled at the evil look she was giving him. "Saving that all up for Gaara?" He took the mead and drank a sip. Sasuke passed it to her.

She took the mug and drank. _Don't let him provoke you into a fight. He'll use it as an excuse to do something bad. _"He's my husband."

_No he's not. He never will be. _"I hope Gaara appreciates your devotion."

_Gaara… _Raine lost her appetite. "Gaara loves me."

Her tongue had lost its sharp edge. _Pining away for Gaara? Pathetic. _"I know he does. That's why you're here with me now."

_I won't let this freak use me to hurt Gaara. Even if I have to die. _"When will I see Gaara?"

"Eat, rest," Sasuke spoke slowly. A few more bites and she would start getting sleepy. "We'll sleep for a while and then we'll go to Orochimaru. We'll all go meet Gaara together."

Raine ate another potato. If she was stuck with Sasuke and heading into a nest of Sound ninja, then maybe she could find a way to help Gaara or the Sand from the inside. She made Sasuke eat a few more bites and then he waved her off insisting he was too full. Raine finished most of the chicken and potatoes. They split the mead.

After she ate what she could Sasuke moved the tray and told her to lay down. She did and ten minutes later she was snoring softly. Sasuke yawned and stretched. He was groggy and a long nap sounded good. He lay down beside Raine and threw an arm over her. If she moved, he'd feel it and wake up. Sasuke doubted he had to worry about it and drifted off to sleep.

Naruto went from inn to inn for six hours. Finally it was getting late enough to have to get a room to sleep in. He had no luck finding anyone that fit Sasuke or Raine's description at any of the hotels. He hoped that Jiraiya had better luck. He secured them a room and went to find the sannin. He found Ero sannin in a bar in the red light district talking to a pair of working girls.

"Oi Naruto," Jiraiya greeted. "Have you found us a room?"

"Yeah, but no sign of Raine."

The sannin nodded. "There are Sound ninja about. The past three days things around here have been busy."

"Any sign of Sasuke?"

Jiraiya finished his sake. "Not yet." He stepped away from the ladies with Naruto. "Which inn are we staying at?"

"The Alhambra on Parker Street."

"Alright Naruto, head back to our room and get some sleep. I'll be along in a little bit. There are a few more places I want to check out."

He hung his head tiredly. "What about Raine?"

He could see Naruto was worried. "She and Sasuke are probably still here somewhere. He'll set out into the desert early though, probably before dawn. Go rest for a few hours. I'll wake you before dawn to watch the western gate. They'll head to Sand from that direction," he reasoned.

Naruto frowned some. "Are you sure they'll go straight to Sand?"

It didn't really matter, Jiraiya was sure they would end up there eventually. "Sasuke will meet up with Orochimaru. If you want to get Raine back safely then we will have to take her back before Sasuke can reach the group moving to attack Sand.

"Gaara's gonna be so freekin pissed. I never should have taken her out of Konoha with me." Naruto was mostly miserable. As he search turned up nothing his hope of finding his genie friend faded. He was still in the way of thinking that he would see Raine again but, "Sasuke is going to drag her right into the middle of the fighting. That's just what Gaara didn't want."

"As soon as we see her we can make a move to rescue her Naruto. We'll watch the gate. We'll get to Sasuke before he can get too far."

"We have to save Raine before Sasuke can take her to Orochimaru" Naruto insisted. "He'll try to use her against Gaara. Gaara doesn't want Raine to see the kage fight." There was another possibility as well. "The kazekage can't surrender to Sound for the sake of just one person. Sasuke or Orochimaru might kill her in front of Gaara to… to fuck up his fight you know."

He understood well what Naruto was saying. "Don't worry Naruto; it isn't going to come to that." He dropped his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Go get some rest. We'll have to be up early to spot the enemy leaving the city."

"Right." He sighed tired and aggravated and headed off for the inn. _Sasuke, I'll find you. I won't let you hurt Raine. Shit… Gaara is gonna hate me. _

The sandstorm wasn't a problem. Gaara switched places with Kiba and sat atop Akamaru keeping a barrier of sand around them as they kept racing toward home. It wasn't difficult, but it took nearly two hours to cut through the massive storm. It left Gaara a little tired but _this storm will slow the Sound down. They can't navigate it; they'll have to wait it out. _

They cleared the wind zone and Gaara reached down and pet Akamaru on top of the head. "Good boy Akamaru."

Akamaru barked and Kiba translated. "Akamaru says he'll carry you so you can rest."

"Thank you," Gaara nodded.

Gai was still amazed at the near absolute control Gaara had over the sand. They had been running through a tunnel of sand through the storm for hours. The kage looked a little tired, but he wasn't even winded. _Incredible, he is the strongest kage Sand has ever had. He'll do it; he'll stand up to Orochimaru and save his village. _Gai smiled. _Probably without even breaking a sweat. _

Choji broke into a fresh bag of chips. He cut his eyes over to Shikamaru. His friend was staring at Temari's ass. _You're a brave guy considering what her brother can do. _

It felt like they had been running forever. "Gaara," Temari advised. "We should be running into ANBU scouts pretty soon. You guys stay alert up there."

"We'll smell em, right Akamaru?" Kiba said with a grin. His dog agreed.

_Almost there. _Kankuro was eager for news from Sand. He hoped that a battle hadn't begun without them _without Gaara. We'll arrive just before dawn. Just a little more. _

Sasuke got his eight hours and woke feeling totally refreshed. He opened his eyes and looked at Raine. She hadn't moved at all and she was still sleeping. Sasuke smiled a little. _Good drugs ne princess? _He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The sun was yet to come up and it was dim in here. He got up and went to the bathroom. He flicked on the light and squinted at its brightness. He kicked the door shut so he wouldn't wake Raine just yet.

He took a pee that seemed to go on for five whole minutes then he washed his hands and face. Now that he was awake, it was time to get moving. He pushed the door open and his shadow fell on the bed. His eyes went to Gaara's girlfriend. _I wonder if she'll behave today. _

There were leaving the city early enough so that very few people might actually see them. The plan was to pass through quick and get out. As long as Raine cooperated it would take less then ten minutes to vanish into the desert. _And if she gives me any shit I'll make her obey. _Sasuke went to the bed and stared down at her. _Just you wait until I have you out in the desert where no one can hear you scream. _

"Wake up Raine," Sasuke said with a smile. "Get up it's time to go."

Jiraiya woke Naruto just before dawn. They headed to the western gate to watch for anyone leaving for Cardiff. Unfortunately for them Sasuke had already taken his hostage and left the city. They waited by the gate until hunger drove Jiraiya to find a doughnut shop. Naruto stood watch waiting for Jiraiya to come back.

"We missed them somehow," Naruto grumbled taking a fresh coffee from the sannin. "Maybe they left before we got out here."

"Or they haven't left yet. Maybe they're waiting us out."

Naruto burned his tongue on the coffee. "Godamn it." He pulled the lid off the styrofoam cup and blew into his drink. "If Sasuke has already left we don't have time to sit around. We have to catch up."

He chewed a doughnut. It was still early but _Sasuke would have had eight hours of sleep somewhere around four or five this morning. I guess we are too late. _"Finish your breakfast Naruto. We're leaving."

To Kankuro's relief they were met by an ANBU squad before they reached Sand. The village was on high alert, but it was still intact. There had been no attack _yet_. They followed Gaara to his office where jonin squad leaders and some ANBU guys were waiting for their arrival. They reported to Gaara and waited for orders.

The kazekage ordered Sand locked down. He asked Kakashi, Kiba and Neji to accompany various scouting parties. Gai went with Kankuro and the ANBU to the perimeter wall. Temari took Sakura Choji and Shikamaru with her to direct the jonin at the gate. Kankuro went to replace his puppet and Lee stayed with Gaara while he finished giving out orders. With his shinobi in position Gaara got up and went to the roof. Lee followed.

Gaara stood at the rail watching the ninja move about the village. There was still a sand storm out there slowing Sound down. There was time to prepare for any attack. "How are you holding up Lee?"

"I'm good, you?" Seeing his friend delegate so confidently had impressed Lee.

"I'll be alright." Gaara could relax for a while, rest and ready himself for the fight ahead. "I think we have some time to rest."

Lee nodded. They would have a heads up on any attack coming, there were some great sleuths checking out the desert. He wondered again if Naruto was on his way. He wondered where Uchiha Sasuke was. "I'm sure that this will be resolved quickly."

"I hope that it is." Sound wouldn't get into the village with or without Orochimaru. Their scouts would alert them of the enemy approach and then Sand would intercept them outside of the village.

His fellow shinobi had moved to their posts. "What can I do to help Gaara?"

"I will fight Orochimaru. If Sasuke gets past Kakashi, you'll be the one to kill him." It was a hard thing to ask Lee to do _but he can do it, he may be the only one besides Gai that can fight around the Sharingan and… _Gaara looked at Lee. _That move, the lotus; it could kill Sasuke. _"You might want to remove your weights Lee. He's pretty quick."

"Understood." He had wanted to beat Uchiha Sasuke in a fight for a long time. Now all of his training would be put to use killing the traitor. "I'll take care of Sasuke."

He didn't doubt that Lee would. "I'll leave him up to you then."

Raine gave Sasuke no trouble as they crossed the desert. They encountered the sand storm shortly before reaching camp. Sasuke kept her close and soon enough he found the entrance to their underground base. A ninja greeted them when Sasuke came in. "Take me to Orochimaru." The underling obeyed.

She was still coughing up sand as Sasuke pulled her along into the depths of some weird burrow. _An underground base in the desert? This is bad. How many ninja are here? _They were following behind one Sound ninja and Raine counted eight more on the way into the dimly lit room they ended up in.

Sasuke dragged Raine along beside him. "Orochimaru," he headed for the sannin seated at a desk. "I've brought Raine."

Orochimaru looked up at Sasuke's captive. _Rhiannon… _He stood and walked around the desk to the woman. "Look at you. You look just like your mother."

Raine tried to step back away from Orochimaru. "This is Orochimaru Raine." Sasuke squeezed the arm he held and she stilled herself.

Orochimaru smiled. "I can see the perfect blend of your parents in you dear child. And just look at how you've grown. It's been nearly twenty years little Raine."

Sasuke squeezing her arm or not, Raine couldn't stand to be so close to the freak. She took a big step back. "I don't know you!"

"Rhiannon was a close friend of mine," Orochimaru reached up and took the young woman's face in his hand. "You really do look just like her."

"My mother didn't know you. She didn't know anyone like you!"

Orochimaru laughed. "Of course she did. Your father was ninja."

_What? _"I don't believe you."

"Your taking after Rhiannon I see, falling for a shinobi of the Sand." He let go and she glared at him. "Do you not know your own lineage girl? Has sweeping up after Hotohori numbed your mind?"

Raine frowned. "It's not that hard to figure out I worked for Lord Hotohori. Your tricks won't work on me."

"She's pretty smart," Sasuke pulled Raine closer to him.

The sannin chuckled at Sasuke. "Has she been giving you a hard time Sasuke?" His golden eyes went back to Rhiannon's daughter. _It's like seeing her alive again. _"Is it hard to figure out that Hotohori owned you as his property and that he gave you to Gaara to further his political ambitions? How about how you came to be possessed by the noble man to begin with? Amiboshi was a coward. He was afraid of your father. He was afraid that he would kill him; so he dumped you off on the lord and took off for parts unknown."

"My step father," she had to at least try to defend him with such an obviously evil man slandering him.

"Amiboshi never should have married Rhiannon." Orochimaru sighed and leaned back against the desk. "He wasn't man enough to stand up to Sasori. He wasn't man enough to keep Rhiannon happy either." The sannin had some fond memories of Raine's mother.

There was something lecherous in the snake hermit's smile. _Is he implying…_ She narrowed her eyes at Orochimaru. Something else had caught her attention. "Sasori, who's that?"

"Your real father. Sasori was a missing nin from Hidden Sand. We were in an organization together for a while, Akatsuki. He introduced me to Rhiannon." Orochimaru grinned. "I knew her for a while."

Temari had told her about the treacherous Sasori. _He's lieing. There's no way that can be true. _"I don't believe you."

His smile never faltered. "Tell me Raine, do you remember your mother having a tattoo of a rose on right breast?" _That's not common knowledge sweetie. _

_Mama's flower… _She remembered seeing it when they were in the bath together. "How did you… Why would you know something like that?"

"I told you I knew her," he could see the realization setting in Raine's eyes. "Sasori said he didn't love Rhiannon, but I did; every time I came to town. At least until she married Amiboshi."

_This guy and my mom? No way! _"You sicko!"

Orochimaru laughed. "I'm glad you think so highly of your mother. She loved you dearly. I myself bounced you off my knee when you were just a baby."

_Lies! Don't believe any of it. _She looked up at Sasuke. The look he gave her seemed to say _told you so. _Raine faced Orochimaru. "If you wanna kill me then go right ahead but I will never believe you!"

"Rhiannon had been married to Amiboshi for two years when Sasori killed her. Brutal, stabbed her to death. I was beside myself with grief. I'm afraid you saw the murder Raine and Sasori wouldn't stand for it. Your memories of that afternoon and much of what came before were repressed." Orochimaru leaned closer to Raine. "Take a good look into my eyes child and tell me if you remember Uncle Orochimaru."

_No, my mom was good! Such a terrible thing could never be real. _She tried to shrink away from the snake eyed villain but Sasuke stepped in her way. "No!"

"Yes," Orochimaru answered her protest.

"What do you want from me!" Raine tried to fight her rising panic.

"You'll find out soon enough." The sannin straightened and went back to his seat at this desk. He sat back watching Rhiannon's daughter.

_What if he kills me before I see Gaara again? _"I won't help you."

"Your cooperation is hardly relevant." He cut his eyes up to Sasuke. "Tired of dragging her around Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt Raine tense up. "Not in particular. I did say that she's smart. We've have an arrangement." He looked down at her. "Isn't that right Raine?"

It suddenly hit her that Sasuke was the lesser of the two evils here. _The enemy you know… _Raine stepped next to Sasuke and forced herself to look at his eyes. "I want to stay with you."

Orochimaru saw Sasuke's eyebrow twitch slightly and he laughed. "What an adorable couple you two make."

Raine frowned but kept her eyes away from Orochimaru. _Shit this guy. _She wanted to get away from the sannin. _Sasuke… I can deal with him I think, but Orochimaru…_Raine had given Sasuke no trouble since Cardiff. She was hoping she had scored some points for good behavior. "Sasuke, can you take me someplace where we can be alone?"

_Just like Rhiannon. _Orochimaru grinned. "Go on Sasuke. You have a few hours to kill while this storm blows itself out. Have fun kids."

Her temper got the better of her for a moment. She couldn't help but glare at Orochimaru. "Fuck you and I don't believe what you said about my mom either." A second after it was out she cringed closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down Raine. _She said fuck you to Orochimaru. _Sasuke chuckled. _I'm not so bad of a guy when she needs a protector ne? _ "Come then Raine," He was sure she was ready to run from Orochimaru. "I'll take you back to my room." He turned them and started out into the hall.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru had one more piece of advice. "Keep your bitch on a short leash. Understand?"

He rolled his eyes a little. _You jealous old man? Raine don't want Uncle Orochimaru, too bad so sad. _"Yeah I got it." Sasuke walked them out leaving the sannin to stew in his own petty competitive jealousy.

The sandstorm was troublesome for the Sound but Jiraiya had no trouble navigating their way to Sand. His feet remembered the way. There were nearly to Sand when they ran into Kiba and the group of Sand ninja he was with. Akamaru smelled them coming and they went to meet them.

"Oi Naruto!" Kiba called smiling. _I knew he couldn't stay away. _

It was time to face the music. "Kiba," Naruto jogged over. "I have to see Gaara right away." _He's gonna hate me. _

"The Uchiha has taken Raine hostage. We lost them in Cardiff. He came into the desert to meet with Orochimaru. Sound has a base somewhere out here in the desert."

Kiba had figured Sound had a hideout somewhere close, but "Sasuke kidnapped Raine?" _Shit I have to tell Kankuro! _"Follow me I'll take you to Gaara!" Kiba was quick to get them moving.

They reached the village quickly and went straight for the kazekage's building. Gaara Kankuro and Lee were on the roof. "Gaara!" Naruto called out mid hop to get his attention. A second later he landed in front of his friend.

Lee was looking at Naruto. "I see you couldn't stay away."

Naruto focused on Gaara. "Sasuke took Raine. They're out here in the desert somewhere. With the Sound."

For a moment everything seemed to just stop. _Sasuke has Raine? _The nightmarish images from the Uchiha's genjutsu tried to surface. "Where is Raine?"

Jiraiya addressed Gaara. "We lost Sasuke's trail in Cardiff. He had been carrying Raine over his shoulder all the way there. He was only hours ahead of us."

"Sasuke has gone to Orochimaru, to other Sound," Naruto frowned. "But they have to be close."

Kankuro was livid. "How the fuck did that guy abduct her from the hospital?"

Naruto sighed. "Raine wasn't in the hospital, she was with me. We were in the forest on our way to Sand when Sasuke attacked us."

The angry ninja grabbed the blonde by the front of his shirt. "You let Sasuke take mouse? You loser bastard!" Kankuro hauled off and punched Naruto in the jaw.

"That's enough Kankuro!" Gaara interceded. This was no time for in fighting. He stepped between his brother and Naruto. He spoke to Jiraiya, he was calm. "You're sure Raine is still alive?"

"He went through some trouble to take her along with him. Naruto fought Sasuke with all he had. Even I thought Sasuke was dead. When we regained consciousness Sasuke had fled with Raine. He attacked Naruto for possession of her, he wants her for something. It's likely he'll keep her alive until they move on Sand."

Gaara felt his insides turning cold. He was afraid of what Sasuke wanted with his woman. There was no time to worry about that right now either. Raine was alive and in some serious shit. _I have to find her. _ "Sasuke has taken her to Orochimaru, to the Sound camp here in the desert?"

"It's gotta be somewhere between here and Cardiff," Naruto insisted.

Gaara nodded. He turned to Lee. "Take off those weights and go get me Neji and Kakashi. Bring their teams back to me."

"Wait a minute Gaara," Kankuro protested. "What are you thinking?"

"I want the dogs and Neji's eyes." Gaara was done chatting. "Kiba, take me to where you found Naruto and Jiraiya."

Akamaru barked and the ninja got moving. Lee ditched his weights and went after Neji, Gaara lead the others toward the gate. The kazekage stopped briefly to speak with Baki. "We have a lead on where the Sound is hiding. We're going to find them and we're going to crush them. Stay alert."

Naruto hung his head as he followed Gaara out into the desert. "You didn't mention Raine? Why not?"

"Because that's what Orochimaru wants me to do. He wants my men to hesitate out of concern for my wife. I won't let that happen."

Kiba thought that sounded a little cold. "What about Raine? You do intend to rescue her don't you? Get her out of the line of fire at least."

Gaara frowned. "Raine is my top priority. I will get her away from Sasuke. I'll count on you and Akamaru to take her to safety."

"I'm going after Sasuke too," Naruto grumbled.

Kankuro remembered how Sasuke had talked shit about Raine and Temari. _So help me if that fuck has touched mouse I'll cut his dick off. _He felt the need to hurry so he did. "Step on it Akamaru." The big dog did.

Sasuke led Raine to his room and followed her in. "Not my usual accommodations but any port in a sandstorm."

She barely heard him. Raine stood in the center of the room lost in her own thoughts. Ever since she left Orochimaru all she could think about was what he said. _That guy and my mom, there's no way is there? Is there?_

She seemed to be ignoring him, he didn't like it. Sasuke stepped closer to her to scare her a little. "What's your problem?"

She looked at Sasuke and swallowed hard. "That stuff he said about my mom."

"Oh that. Well, I told ya."

"Orochimaru told you all of that stuff before?"

He sighed and tried to act put out. "Yes, I thought I told you that already."

Raine looked at her feet. _It can't be true. _"It's a lie. My mom was a good person."

"Just because you love someone, that doesn't mean that they're a good person. Good people do bad things all the time." Sasuke's brother was a primary example.

"She never would have…Not with that guy."

Sasuke smiled and stepped closer. "Rhiannon was like you. She liked scary powerful guys. The bad boys."

"Gaara isn't scary or bad." She narrowed her eyes at Sasuke.

"Sure he is you just can't accept that he's a monster." Sasuke loomed over her. "Just like Sasori, Orochimaru, me."

"Gaara isn't like any of you."

He shook his head. "Gaara doesn't deserve you. You're too devoted."

"I love Gaara he is my heart."

It was aggravating to hear anyone speak of Gaara so fondly. Sasuke leaned over frowning at her. "You love him too much. I'm sick of hearing it."

Raine took a cautious step back. She didn't want to provoke Sasuke. "Fine."

_Cautious, as usual. _He closed the distance between them in a single step. "What do you want Raine? Why did you want to be alone with me?"

"If I have to trust someone in this place it might as well be you."

He smiled. "You want me to protect you from all the scary Sound ninja ne? You're afraid of Orochimaru."

"I don't like him." It was an understatement. Raine wanted the snake eyed freak to die.

"Because he fucked your mother or because he said you're just like her." She straightened. "Quite sensitive about your dear mom. Let it go. She's dead."

_My mother… _"I loved her," Raine started to choke up.

"So did Orochimaru," Sasuke lifted his eyebrows. His last hateful comment was enough to break her and Raine started to cry. She turned her back to Sasuke and covered her face with her hands. He smiled a little at the display. "You're too weak Raine."

She couldn't take his cruelty anymore. Raine cut her angry crying eyes to the ninja behind her. "Didn't you love your mother? Or were you a monster from the moment you were born?"

His lip curled into a snarl. Sasuke lunged and grabbed Raine by her shoulders. "Don't you ever talk about my mother!" he shouted down in her face.

Raine struggled against him. "Let go of me Sasuke!"

"Gaara killed his mother at birth! He killed her coming into this world. His very first murder was the woman that bore him. Don't you dare speak of my mother when you're fucking a guy like him!"

_Shit. _Sasuke had lost control of his temper. He shook her as he yelled at her and a second later Raine's feet left the ground. He threw her backwards and she landed on his bunk. She came within inches of bashing her head against the wall. Raine watched wide eyed as Sasuke came closer. "Wait a minute Sasuke," she raised a hand at him.

"My mother was a saint, yours was a whore." He grabbed the hand she had tried to put between them. "Don't you ever talk like you know shit about me again."

Raine couldn't help herself. She tried to draw her hand back. "Let go."

_You bitch. _"You can't stand me can you?"

"You're… miserable." She started to cry again sure that Sasuke was going to hurt her.

"Miserable?" Sasuke sounded amused. He laughed. "Then maybe you should try and make me happy."

_Oh shit. _Raine was on her feet in a flash still trying to pull her hand away from Sasuke. "Just let go of me Sasuke."

_You can't get away from me. _Sasuke pushed her into the wall. He pinned her arms and used his knee to keep her legs still. "You're the one who requested a private room Raine. Why so eager to be alone with me if you hate me so godamn much?"

She turned her head and avoided his eyes. _Shit what do I… _"I thought I would be safe with you. You said we were going to Sand."

"Safe in my arms ne?"

"You said if I listened to you that you wouldn't hurt me."

He leaned in closer, terrorizing her and enjoying it. "How about instead of hurting you I make you feel really good? I'll make you forget all about Gaara."

"I've done everything you told me to. I haven't given you any trouble." Raine was near panic. "Stop it Sasuke please!"

Sasuke used his elbow to keep her arm trapped and took her face in his hand. "My protection comes at a price; so does my good behavior. If you want me to release you you're going to have to do something for me."

"I'll behave I promise." _Just let me go! _

"You'll behave or I'll rape you. I think we both know that don't we Raine?"

"Don't do it Sasuke," she pleaded. _Let me go let me go. _

_She's completely terrified. _"Look at me."

She didn't want to, but she had to. His eyes were still black, at least that was something. "What do you want?" Raine tried to control her panic.

_I want to torment and kill your boyfriend. _He smiled a little at Raine. "Kiss me and I'll leave you alone."

_What! _"What!"

"Do you value your life Raine?"

_Oh god what do I do! _"Yes!"

"Then don't fight me." He would scare her out of her wits. He pressed himself against her. Raine squeezed her eyes shut; there was no where left for her to run. _You're mine now. _Sasuke closed his mouth over hers and kissed her.

_No Oh god no! _She tried to turn her head but she couldn't. Sasuke's hold was too tight. A second later she felt him bite into her bottom lip. Raine cried out startled and in pain. _He's going to bite my face off! _

Sasuke tasted blood in his mouth and pulled away satisfied. He threw her down on the bed and licked his lips. "There, now Gaara will know I've had my mouth on yours."

Raine brought a hand up and covered her bleeding lip. Tears stung her eyes. "I didn't do anything to you!" _Gaara… I want to see Gaara!_

"I didn't do it to hurt you Raine. That love bite is a present for Gaara. I want him to see it, that you've suffered at my hands."

The tears were streaming down her face now. "Gaara…"

The Uchiha smiled. He wished Gaara could see his woman in such a frazzled state. "Shut up about him or I'll kill you." He took a threatening step her way and she cringed. "You'll see him soon enough."

Kiba led them to where he encountered Naruto and Jiraiya. The sandstorm still covered a huge expanse of desert. "Right about here!" Kiba shouted above the howling wind.

_Raine, I'll find you_. Gaara stepped forward removing the cork from his gourd. He got to his hands and knees on the hardpan and let some of the sand in his gourd spill out. _Find her_ Gaara commanded the desert.

Naruto watched from behind. "Gaara?" _Is he okay?_

"Quiet," Kankuro scolded. "Let Gaara concentrate."

"What's he doing?" Naruto shrunk away from Kankuro.

"Using the sand," Jiraiya was watching interested.

Kankuro lowered his voice and offered an explanation. "He's searching the desert for Raine. His sand will recognize mouse and lead us right to her."

"Sugee," Naruto was awed. "He can search the whole desert for her?"

"It takes time and concentration," Kankuro's eyes went back to his brother. Gaara's hands had sunk into the sand. "He'll find her."

Lee found Neji first and then Kakashi. Pakkun led them toward Naruto's scent out in the desert. The dog could feel the sand beneath his sensitive paws doing something strange. "I think Gaara must be up to something. The ground feels soft."

"He's looking for Raine," Kakashi guessed. "Perhaps he can use the sand to find her since they know each other so intimately."

"Gaara's sand can detect her presence," Neji pondered. "That's quite a trick."

Lee had to slow himself slightly to keep pace with his commerads. "Gaara's control of the sand is still absolute. He cannot be defeated in the desert."

"What does Sasuke want with Raine?" Neji directed at Kakashi.

"He probably intends to murder her in front of Gaara."

"Keh," Lee hissed through his teeth disgusted. "Dragging Raine san into this. What a coward. Gaara won't let her be killed."

Kakashi nodded. There was hope now that Gaara would get to his bride before she could be killed. _But what about in the meantime? Sasuke's had Raine with him for a while now. What has he done to her? _It was possible he could have used the Sharingan on her again. Raine might not even be herself. _Hell she could be a fucking vegetable. _Kakashi sighed. There was something else Sasuke could do to damage the young woman, something that would cut Gaara's heart right out. _What if it's already too late? They spent the night together in Cardiff. What if he's raped her?_

Neji was picking up on Kakashi's heavy vibes. "If she's alive, that's all that matters."

"We will rescue Raine," Lee was confident. "Gaara won't leave her in the hands of the enemy. He'll take Raine back and crush the Sound before they can move on Sand."

Kakashi agreed with the latter at least. "Do everything you can to kill the enemy and follow Gaara's orders. That is our mission here."

_Gaara wants me to kill Sasuke. _"Right," Lee concurred.

Moments before Lee and the jonin met Gaara; Temari Sakura Shikamaru and Choji caught up to them. "What's going on?" Temari demanded.

Kankuro took his sister by the arm and led her away. "Listen Temari, mouse was kidnapped by Sasuke. Gaara's looking for her now."

"Mouse," she blinked at her brother in disbelief. "That guy went back for mouse?"

_Oh crap. She's gonna hit me too. _"It was my fault. I brought her out of Konoha with me and Sasuke took her."

Shikamaru looked up at the dead man walking. A second later Temari was choking Naruto. "Oi Temari!"

"You stupid little prick!" Temari throttled Naruto. Kankuro and then Shikamaru were prying her off the imbecile.

"Calm down Temari," Kankuro ordered.

"Why didn't you leave her in the hospital? Gaara left her there so she would be safe you asshole!"

Sakura frowned at Naruto from her place beside Choji. "Did your genie sweet talk you pervert? Couldn't resist carrying her around ne?"

Naruto freed himself from Temari. "I was wrong okay? She told me she wanted to come back and help in the village. Orphans and old people."

"You couldn't protect her!" Temari shook Shikamaru off and Kankuro pulled her closer. She was worried about her friend. "Uchiha Sasuke almost made her kill herself."

"That's enough Temari." Kankuro hugged at his sister. "Naruto fought hard against Sasuke. Gaara will get mouse back."

"Oi!" Lee called breaking ahead of the pack and racing to his gathered friends.

Shikamaru turned and waved them all over. _Looks like a pretty strong group is gathered here. _He focused on Kakashi; of course the jonin was leading the tribe.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked no one in particular. Gaara looked busy. _Just like Pakkun said. He's using the sand. _

"Well," Shikamaru deduced, "Gaara is gonna find out where they've got Raine and then we're gonna go bust her out. We've got a pretty good group here. A kage and a legendary sannin. Sakura has been trained by Tsunade sama and you know how to control Naruto in a fight. Kiba works well with Kankuro and the siblings all know how to work together. Neji and Lee have some good teamwork and me and Choji have been together for a while now. We're gonna take the fight to them."

Jiraiya smiled. _Kids got it all figured out huh? _"A preemptive strike."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "Anyone left alive that peruses us to Sand will be taken care of by the ninja of Sand."

Temari frowned at him, but she knew her sweetie was right. Shikamaru would simply state the right thing to do. He could understand how Gaara thought. "I'll kill em all."

Twenty minutes later Gai arrived with two ANBU to report to Gaara. Lee filled Gai in and Gai insisted on going along with them. They were glad to accept his help. Temari had the foresight to hold the ANBU until Gaara could speak with them. While they waited she let Shikamaru explaine things.

Gaara's hands were cold. _It's cold below the surface. _His sand stretched far now and then suddenly _she's crying. _The sound of her pitiful sobs echoed across the miles through the sand. _Raine… _Gaara focused on the location, marked it in his mind. Finally he got to his feet. "Godamnit," he grumbled.

"Gaara?" Kankuro was eager for news.

"I found her."

"Is she alright? Can you tell?" Temari was hopeful.

_Shit, why is she crying? _"We have to hurry." Gaara turned to the ANBU. "I've located a Sound outpost in the desert. This group and I are making a first strike against the enemy. Send six squads of jonin in behind us. I'll mark the way."

"Yes kazekage!" The ANBU broke into a run for the village.

Naruto thought Gaara looked a little pale. "Is Raine alright?"

Gaara looked over his bloated squad of super ninja. "I'll take care of getting Raine away from the enemy." His friends looked ready to fight. "We'll kill them all before they can reach Sand. That is our mission."

"Please allow me to keep Orochimaru busy for you while you see to your girl," Jiraiya offered. He would kill his old friend this time.

"If it becomes necessary," Gaara nodded. "Let's go." He turned and faced the direction of the Sound encampment. He clenched his fist and a wall tall enough to block them from the wind started to run out into the desert.

_He really knows how to mark the way. _Gai lifted his eyebrows.

Gaara started off and everyone followed. _Hold on Raine I'm coming!_

Raine had tucked herself into the corner of the bed against the wall. She hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed with her head down. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed listening until he got bored. He lay back and tucked his hands behind his head. After what seemed like an eternity Raine finally fell silent. Sasuke enjoyed the silence for a while, but then it too got boring.

He got up and went to a canteen of water on the crappy fold out table. He screwed the cap off and took a drink. "Thirsty?" She didn't answer him. He picked up the hand towel by the basin and poured some water onto one corner. He took the towel and the canteen back over to the bed with him.

She heard him moving around but she was afraid to look. _What terrible thing are you going to do to me now you sicko. _She felt his weight sink onto the bed in front of her feet.

Sasuke sighed. "Look at me Raine." She obeyed. She had stopped crying but her eyes were red and puffy. There was blood smeared all over her chin. "You're a mess."

Raine sat perfectly still watching Sasuke carefully. He wiped at her face with a wet towel. First he cleaned up the blood around her mouth. Sasuke examined what he did to her lip and looked up into her eyes.

There was a perfectly formed bite mark around her bottom lip. It was unmistakable as to what it was. Sasuke was pleased. _Let's see how you like that Gaara. _"You're angry with me aren't you?"

_Crazy sadistic… _"That hurt."

"Yes I know." Sasuke moved the towel and scrubbed the tears off her cheek. "You shouldn't make me angry Raine. If you were a little nicer to me maybe I'd be a little nicer to you." He moved on to the other cheek and cleaned her up.

_Just fucking die already! _Raine tried to swallow the lump in her throat and couldn't. Her mouth was too dry. "I'll try my best."

"Will you now?" Sasuke chuckled. He offered her the canteen. "Drink."

Raine did. The water was cold on her sore throat. Crying always gave her a sore throat. She was vaguely aware that Sasuke was watching her. _God forbid I drink the wrong way he'll bite my fuckin ear off!_

Sasuke was watching her lips on the mouth of the canteen with a smile on his face. He reached over and pulled the canteen away splashing water on her. "My bad." Sasuke wiped his spill up.

There was a very scary look in Sasuke's eyes. Raine tried to smush herself closer to the wall. _Stay on his good side. _"Thanks for the drink."

"Crying like a baby is thirsty work." He tossed the towel and it landed in the basin.

"It makes my throat hurt."

Sasuke laughed. "You're so weak even crying hurts you." He took another sip of water and passed it back to her. He watched her drink again. "I know something that would sooth your throat but I'm afraid to put my dick in your mouth. You'd probably bite it off."

Raine nearly choked and Sasuke laughed at her. She looked at him wide eyed not sure how to respond to such a thing. "The water is fine thank you."

She amused him. Sasuke took the canteen and screwed the cap back on. "It's too bad. You have a really pretty mouth." He traced the bite mark on her bottom lip with the pad of his index finger.

He was pushing on it hard enough to make it hurt. "It's sore."

His hand went to her chin and he pushed her teeth closed. "I'll kiss it and make it all better." Raine tried to retreat but there was no where to go. Sasuke kissed her boo boo and looked back into her eyes. "Isn't that better? See Raine, I can be nice too."

_Get away from me! _"Yes much better," _then biting my face off asshole! _

Sasuke smiled. He could tell by the look in her eye he was pushing her toward panic again. _Fun way to pass the time. _He tossed the canteen away and rested his hands on her knees. "You be nice to me and I'll be nice to you."

_Get away! Don't touch me! _"Alright Sasuke."

He pushed her knees apart and Raine jumped. Her hands went to his wrists and she tried to make him let go. He wriggled himself between her legs and she squealed. He reached for her arms and took her by the wrists. "You know what would be nice Raine?"

Panic was threatening to take over. _What's he going to do this time? _She could feel his breath in her face. "Sasuke don't!"

Raine was scared alright. Sasuke could feel her heart hammering in her chest as he pressed against her. He rested his cheek on hers and whispered in her ear. "Give it up to me once Raine and I'll leave you alone."

_No no _"No!"

Sasuke pushed her hands behind her back and held her wrists together with one hand. His other hand went to her face. Sasuke made her look at him. "I'm going to fuck you anyway. The nice thing to do would be to not give me any shit about it."

"No!" the tears were back. _Oh god Gaara! _

"Shall I make you want me or shall I just make you think you're fucking Gaara?" He could smell the fear coming off of her. Sasuke leaned in and nipped at her neck hard. He decided to leave another present for Gaara and proceeded to put a big hickey on the side of Raine's neck. She was still struggling when Sasuke leaned back to inspect his work.

"Stop it Sasuke please!" Raine pleaded desperately. "Don't… don't…" she lost her words in her sobs.

"Don't be like that Raine. I can't enjoy myself if you're crying the whole time." Sasuke approved of the mark he left on her neck. _Where else will Gaara see? Oh yeah. _He reached for the collar on her shirt and yanked it down hard. The fabric ripped and Raine screamed. "Shhhh," Sasuke picked a good spot on her cleavage to leave a mark.

Raine felt him biting at her breast. "Stop it!" She would have protested more but his hand closed over her mouth.

"Let a man enjoy his work would ya?" Sasuke left another mark on her left breast. It was in a place Gaara would notice. "Just relax and enjoy yourself. I'll make it good for you too." He let go of her face and cupped the breast he had marked. "Nice."

She couldn't pull her hands free. _This is it. I'm doomed. _Raine closed her eyes. _Gaara, I love you. _

Sasuke was about to relieve Raine of her dignity and her bra when he felt the first tremor. Another tremor hit and Sasuke left Raine on the bed. He got up and went to the door. "Oi, what's going on?" he called out into the corridor. A second later he heard something behind him. "No!"

Gaara's sand had found Raine. It closed around her protectively. "Gaara!" _I'm saved! Gaara's here! _

The ball of sand containing his prisoner moved up through the ceiling. "Godamnit!" Sasuke bolted into the hall feeding chakra into his hand. "The enemy is here! Gaara is here! Get above ground now!"

The ball containing his love rose up out of the desert. _Come back to me Raine. _ With his love out of the ground Gaara clenched a fist and the tunnels below caved in on the Sound ninja beneath the desert.

As soon as Akamaru saw the ball emerge he raced for it. The sand around Raine crumbled and Kiba reached for her. "Raine!" He caught her hand and pulled her to him just as the desert erupted with Sound ninja trying to escape their tomb.

"Let's go!" Kakashi rushed forward flanked by Naruto and Sakura. To his right Neji and Lee fell in with Gai. The Konoha ninja charged the Sound.

Gaara hurried to meet Kiba. Thus far the ninja that had shown themselves were of no consequence. Kankuro was hot on Gaara's heels. "Raine!"

"Gaara!" She jumped off Akamaru's back and into Gaara's waiting arms. Gaara hugged her tight and Raine clung to him.

"Are you," his eyes went to a bite mark on her mouth. Her shirt was ripped open and there were _hickeys _on his woman. Gaara took her face in his hand. "Are you alright Raine?" _Please… let me have made it in time! _

"Yes," she knew how she must look. "You saved me Gaara."

He hugged Raine to him. _Yokkata. _"I love you." Gaara kissed his woman while more Sound ninja crawled out of the sand. There was an explosion not far from where they stood and Gaara looked over at what had erupted out of the earth.

Sasuke glared at Gaara furious. He had to use chidori to free himself from the sand trap. Gaara held Sasuke's hostage in his arms. "Get away from her Gaara! Can't you see she's mine!" He called upon the power of his cursed seal.

Gaara pushed Raine back and cut his eyes up to Kiba. "Get her out of here."

Kiba lifted Raine into his lap. "Will do boss."

"Gaara!" Raine reached for him but Akamaru broke into a run. Raine looked over Kiba's shoulder at the battlefield behind them. "Gaara…"

Kiba didn't mind the view of her boobs, but the fresh looking love bite made him feel sick. Kiba slipped off his jacket and offered it to Raine. "Here, cover yourself."

"Thank you." Raine slipped her arms into Kiba's jacket. She could hear shouting behind them but the battle was getting out of sight. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to Sand."

"What about Gaara?" _No, I only got to see him for a minute! _"I…I didn't even tell him I loved him! Go back Kiba; you have to go back so I can tell him!"

He could smell that Raine had been crying and that she was about to again. "It's okay Raine. Gaara already knows." Raine burst into tears and Kiba hugged her to him. It didn't smell like Sasuke had raped her, but from the look of her he was about to. "It's alright now. You're safe. Gaara will meet you at home when he's finished."

_I'm safe. Gaara, you come back safe too. _


	5. Chapter 5

Lee saw Sasuke first, Kakashi and Naruto second. The Konoha shinobi raced across sand to intercept him. Sasuke went stage two and charged at Gaara. Gaara pushed his palm forward and the ground beneath Sasuke turned to quicksand. Sasuke leapt up into the air and used the giant hands on his back to dive at the kazekage. Gaara raised the sand between him and the Uchiha. A great earthen hand reached for Sasuke.

_Your sand is too slow! _Sasuke bounced off a giant knuckle of sand; his hands flew through the seals. "Die Gaara!"

"Konoha Shofu!" Lee kicked Sasuke off balance. The two bounced away from each other and Sasuke's fireball went astray.

Temari dashed out ahead of the pack. "Don't get in front of me!" She bit her thumb and smeared blood on her fan. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Gai kicked a ninja in the head and sent him flying back into the cutting wind. The girls summon cut a path through the Sound eliminating many quickly. _No wonder Sound wanted to attack why Gaara and his siblings were away. _

Kakashi flew after Sasuke. _He really is a monster, I have too. _Kakashi fed chakra into his hand and uncovered his Sharingan eye.

His former sensei was getting ready to attack. Gaara's hand of sand kept Sasuke busy in the air and it wasn't safe to be on the ground. _This godamn sand. Gaara has got to go!_ He couldn't vanish from Kakashi's eye, but he could move too fast for Gaara to see him. Sasuke launched himself off the back of the sand hand at top speed.

_Shit! _"Gaara!" Kakashi called out a warning.

Sasuke's giant hands wrapped around Gaara and the Uchiha grabbed his throat. Sasuke was fast, but so was sand in the desert. Gaara lifted two fingers and Sasuke was pelted with bullets of sand. A torrent of sand rushed out of Gaara's gourd and blasted Sasuke in the face. "Let go or drown in my sand," Gaara remained perfectly calm. More sand worked its way around Sasuke's freakish hand loosening the Uchiha's grip on him.

Sasuke had to get away from Gaara and he had to move before Kakashi could hit him with Raikiri. He let go of Gaara and jumped behind the kazekage where the sand was still safe. Kakashi kept coming and Naruto and Lee were right behind him. Sasuke grit his teeth. _It won't be that easy!_ His hands moved through the seals. "Kage bushin no jutsu!"

_Shit. _Now there were four monster Sasuke's. Kakashi couldn't hold the Raikiri back any longer and he moved on one of the clones. He clashed with one of the Sasuke's blasting a hole through the things middle. To Kakashi's surprise the clone did not disperse; instead it grabbed a hold of him with its giant hands and the clone head butted him hard. His head rocked back and a second later he felt a thumb pressing into his Sharingan eye.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto immediately sent a clone Kakashi's way. He and three others went after who he thought might be the real Sasuke. _Sensei put a hole in that clone and it didn't die. Something is different about these things. _ Naruto ran with a hand behind him, his clones making a Rasengan.

Lee encountered who he thought might be the real Sasuke and a taijutsu match erupted between them. Sasuke's speed was incredible but Lee had taken off his weights. He kept up with the monster Uchiha blow for blow even when creature tried to hit him with its big hands. _I have to put an end to this monster here and now. I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't let you go on hurting people. _Lee tried to push their fight back away from the others. He didn't want anyone in the way.

The real Sasuke went after Gaara again. He couldn't stay close to the sand ninja for long and Gaara could manipulate the entire landscape. _I need to break through this godamn sand! _He was regretting not making sure Gaara was dead in fire country. "You're a real pain in the ass in the desert you know."

"You've lost the chance to kill me Sasuke. Now you will die." Gaara closed his eyes and fed his soul to the desert. The ground shook once, then once more even harder then the first time. _Die Sasuke. _

Sasuke saw the sand erupting beneath him and moved to dodge. Every place he moved to more sand came after him. "Shit!" Gaara was using the whole frigin desert against him. He rushed higher and faster but the sand kept up with him. _Godamn you Gaara! _Sasuke felt the sand suck his feet in. A second later the sand cocooned him.

Gaara lifted his hand. _It's over. _"Sabaku Kyu!" Gaara closed his fist. At the moment of impact there was a huge explosion. The ground shook and the sand in the air was too thick to see through. _Something's here. _

Orochimaru looked down at Sasuke. "Looks like I was late to the party."

The sannin had saved him from a nasty crushing just in time. Sasuke kneeled on the great snake's head beside its summoner. "I owe my thanks to Manda not you," Sasuke growled and coughed up sand.

_Such a brat. _"Where's your girlfriend Sasuke? Don't tell me you've lost Raine already."

Sasuke got to his feet staring down at Gaara. "I can get her back if I want to. When we destroy sand."

Kakashi did his best to get the thumb out of his eye before it popped like a grape. He knocked the clones hand away and reached in his pack. Kakashi flung three kunai into the clone and then cut his thumb on one of the blades sticking out of him. He moved through the seals quickly. He had to hurry. Orochimaru was making his move.

Sasuke had taken out two of his clones but Naruto had the Rasengan in his hand. As soon as he saw the snake rise up out of the desert Naruto knew this thing he was fighting was only a clone. _Okay, these things are really strong right? Then how bout I take your fuckin head off? Can ya still fight then godamn you! _"Rasengan!"

The evil leader of the Sound made his appearance and Lee knew he was out of time. He had to end this fight now. Lee began to circle his opponent opening his life gates as he moved. _You're fast, but you can die. _

"So," Jiraiya sighed. He bit his thumb and went through the seals. A second later he was on Gamabunta's head.

The frog appeared in front of Manda. Orochimaru and the Uchiha brat were with him. "Looks like you have some trouble Jiraiya." Gamabunta pulled his pipe out and blew his smoke in the snakes face. "This time I'll make a wallet out of you."

"Why you fat bloated bastard," the snake hissed back at his enemy.

Orochimaru glared at Jiraiya. "You just had to get involved ne?"

"I won't let you have your way Orochimaru." Jiraiya put a hand out. "I the legendary frog hermit Jiraiya sama will put an end to you today."

"I don't think so." Orochimaru lifted a hand and flicked Jiraiya off. "I can use my hands old geezer. You're as pathetic as Sarutobi sensei if you think you can defeat me."

Gaara floated on the sand up to the side of the giant frog's head. He kept his eyes on the Uchiha watching him. "This is as close as you'll ever get to sand."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes over to the kazekage. He could hear Sasuke grinding his teeth beside him. "Go ahead Sasuke. Kill Gaara."

He didn't have to be asked twice. Sasuke flew at Gaara. _I'll get him up and away from the godamn sand and I'll kill him! _

Manda swung his tail and Gamabunta jumped out of the way drawing his dagger. He pointed it at the snake and threw his weight behind it. The dagger missed Manda by inches and Orochimaru made his move. He attacked Jiraiya head on. The old man was no match for Orochimaru's strength and smacking him around sounded like loads of fun.

Kakashi's ninken came out of the ground and latched onto Sasuke with their teeth. The jonin leapt back putting chakra into his hand again. _Quickly do it now! _The instant the chidori was ready he blasted the clone in the head with it. The top half of the monster exploded, the dogs went flying. The thing from the waist down fell to its knees and then over in the sand. "Now you're dead mother fucker," Kakashi pant.

The Rasengan connected with Sasuke's chin and Naruto kept pushing even after the monster started to spin. _I'll kill this thing! _He fed the bomb more chakra and disrupted the flow. The Rasengan exploded taking half of the clone with it. What was left of it hit the sand with a wet plop. Naruto turned to "Frog boss…" He grit his teeth and broke into a run for his amphibious friend.

Just as he thought with the life gates open even Sasuke could not compete with Lee's speed and power. _I've trained so hard. _Lee pummeled the monster into position. _A loser can defeat a genius through hard work. _Lee wrapped the monster up and started to spin. _I won't lose to a genius. That is my way of the ninja. _They slammed into the ground and Lee felt Sasuke crumple like an accordion. Blood stained the thirsty sand red.

Gai was fighting his way toward Lee. His student would be a little winded after such a move. He stopped off to check on Kakashi. The ninja dismissed his dogs and waved Gai on. Kakashi was met by one of Naruto's clones and Gai hurried on to Lee. Choji rolled past him taking out ninja like bowling pins. Sakura flung ninja into each other using her ungodly strength. Somewhere above the sannin were fighting.

"What's the matter Jiraiya?" the old fart couldn't block everything Orochimaru threw at him. "You're taking quite a beating." He emphasized his point kicking his old friend in the face. "Are you really that old already?"

"It's enough already Orochimaru," Jiraiya brought his hands together. "I can't let you exist any longer."

"You think you can kill me?" Orochimaru laughed. "Tsunade maybe, but you? Why don't I show you how wrong you are!" the sannin leapt back and spit up his sword. He pointed it at Jiraiya. "Now you die."

Gaara was indeed a difficult opponent in the desert. Sasuke had to use a lot of mid range attacks and the sand kept him hopping. Neither fire nor ice jutsus could penetrate the sand. The only chance Sasuke had to hurt him was when he used close taijutsu attacks, but it was dangerous to be that close to Gaara for more then just a few seconds. _I have to quit wasting my chakra and go after him head on. _

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto made two more clones. He watched Gaara and the real Sasuke fighting above the desert. It looked like it was going to be dangerous to get close to them. _Godamnit Sasuke. I'll kill you!_

Lee stood and dusted himself off. "I am alright Gai sensei. I defeated the enemy."

Gai looked at the mess behind his student. _Eww_ "Good job Lee."

Kakashi was watching Sasuke with his Sharingan. It hurt from the poking it took. _You little asshole Sasuke. This is my eye. Obito gave it to me. It's a treasured gift. _He caught up to Naruto. "We must kill Sasuke."

"Can you catch him?" Naruto put his hand out for his clones to make his Rasengan.

"I'll hold him you hit him."

"What about you Kakashi sensei?"

"Don't worry about me just hit him. Take Sasuke out!"

Neji had finally caught up to Temari. He was using his Byakugan to see through the sand kicked up in the air. "Temari san, there are still ninja alive beneath us!"

Temari didn't have time to register what Neji said before the earth moved. Temari lost her fan as someone grabbed her from behind. "Gaara crush the ground!"

"You really are troublesome," Kabuto squeezed Temari's throat in his hand and glared at the Hyuuga. "So are you Neji."

"Let her go," Neji demanded.

"And lose my shield? I don't think so."

Not only did Gaara hear his sister's plea to crush the sand, he rescued her from her dangerous situation. Gaara squeezed the earth killing everyone left inside. He replaced the Temari the Sound ninja held with a replica of sand. The real Temari and her fan appeared at Gaara's side and the replica fell apart.

Neji wasted no time seeing Temari was safe. _Watch his hands!_ Neji charged Kabuto. He would cut off the flow of chakra in Kabuto's arms.

"Gaara," Temari straightened and opened her fan. "Allow me. Daikamaitachi no jutsu!"

_Shit. _Now Sasuke had to dodge sand and wind. Naruto and Kakashi were coming. There was no time to be still. He went quickly through the seals and spit fire at the Naruto's picking them off one by one.

Kakashi countered Sasuke's jutsu with one of his own. A wall of water rose up between them and Kakashi sent the tsunami forward. Gaara wrapped himself and Temari in a protective bubble of sand as the wave knocked Sasuke out of the sky.

The moment he touched the ground Gaara had him. He used his sand to pull the Uchiha underground. Sasuke struggled with his incredible strength as Gaara fought to sink him deeper. _Stronger then Kimimaru. _The sand ninja had to exert himself. _Just fucking die already Sasuke!_

Neji disabled Kabuto's right arm but it had come at a price. Kabuto had severed something in his left arm, a muscle or a tendon. It hurt like hell and it also threw that hand off a little when hitting a target. "We both have dangerous hands then."

"I can heal myself," Kabuto scoffed.

"I won't let you." Neji charged and Kabuto leapt back into a trap. Kankuro's new trapping puppet ensnared Kabuto.

_Grab MY sister bitch? _"Heal this you little prick." Kankuro tugged his strings and the swords slammed into the puppet. A moment later blood wept from the holes.

_The power of Sand's greatest kazekage. Gaara of the Desert. _Sasuke clawed upward with all of his might and he was still losing ground. _I have to get above the sand!_

Temari saw the sweat running down Gaara's face. _Incredible. Sasuke must be ridiculously strong. And what about Orochimaru and that giant snake ne? _"Stop fucking around and kill him Gaara!" she screamed.

_Not deep enough. _Sasuke was fighting him hard. _Fuck it. I'll crush you! _Gaara clenched his fists and the sinkhole below hardened and collapsed in on itself. "Shini Sasuke."

Keeping up with Orochimaru was becoming increasingly difficult now that he had taken up the sword. _I'll get rid of it. _Orochimaru swung the sword at him and Jiraiya caught it between his palms. He jerked it out of the evil sannin's hand. "Fly Gamabunta!" the frog leapt high into the air.

"Damn you Jiraiya!" Orochimaru had to get down to go after his sword. He lost sight of Sasuke during all of the commotion. The Konoha ninja were rushing his way. _Kakashi and Naruto, die! _He dropped his jaw and spat forth a hoard of poisonous snakes.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura slammed a fist into the ground hard. A deep trench ripped open in the earth and the slithering cluster fell into the crack in the desert.

"Katon Gamayu Endan!" Jiraiya and his summon worked together to devour Orochimaru in the fires of hell. Manda's tail deflected a fire bullet and Orochimaru hurried along the snake's hide dodging the toad oil fire attack.

_I won't… _he infused himself with power to a critical level. _I won't die. _The sand was crushing him. It was either escape or become a smear in the sand. He released a massive amount of chakra from everywhere all at once and propelled himself up out of the ground and into the sky. "Gaara!" Sasuke dove for the ball of sand containing the kazekage and his bitch sister.

_Now! _Kakashi appeared in front of Sasuke and grabbed hold of him. The monster looked at him frowning. "I'm sorry Sasuke. It's my fault you came to this."

Sasuke snarled. "Don't blame yourself sensei. I like being evil." He used his hands as wings and turned them just in time to make it too late for Naruto to stop.

"Rasengan!" Naruto pushed forward with all his might. He was inches from hitting Sasuke in the back of the head when the pair in front of him danced. _Oh shit! _Kakashi tried to dodge and Naruto tried to miss. Rasengan connected with Kakashi's shoulder. Sasuke let him go and Kakashi went flying. "Shit Sensei!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke reached for him with a giant hand. He was faster then his former friend by a lot, but escaping his desert coffin had used up a lot of chakra. _Kill Naruto, taijutsu. Be quick._

"Shit," Sasuke wasn't dead, but he was occupied. Gaara turned his attention elsewhere. _Hey fuckin snake. I got a present for ya. _

Orochimaru was running toward Manda's head when the enormous body beneath him rolled. "Nani?"

Manda howled as he sunk into the quicksand. "Damnit! Kill Jiraiya already! If you don't I'm leaving!"

"Keh," Orochimaru hissed through his teeth and deflected a fireball with his sword. "This isn't Jiraiya's doing; it's Gaara's." _What the fuck is taking Sasuke so long to kill him? Where is Kabuto? _

"Orochimaru!" Manda thrashed in the sand.

"Go then Manda, I'll need you again when we smash our way into the village."

The snake reared his head "Two hundred sacrifices!"

"Done." Orochimaru leapt off the snake and the summon vanished.

Sakura hurried to Kakashi's side. "Sensei!" his shoulder arm neck and chest were burned and battered by the Rasengan but he was sitting up.

"It's not as bad as it looks Sakura," Kakashi tried to sound reassuring.

"Let me help you."

Neji appeared behind Sakura. "Sakura can you get Kakashi out of here?"

She looked back at Neji. "Yeah sure."

"There are few minor enemies left," the Byakugan scanned the area around them. "Sasuke and Orochimaru are still fighting. It's getting dangerous to stay here."

"We're in the way," Gai agreed coming over with Lee.

Kakashi frowned. "Naruto needs my Sharingan to fight Sasuke."

"Naruto," Lee turned his head and looked at his friend. His chakra was red. "Is calling on dangerous powers."

_Shit I have to stop him. _Kakashi scrambled to his feet. "Gai get everyone out of here now." He broke into a run for his clashing students.

Kabuto played dead while Kankuro dumped his body. He watched and waited and when he saw the opportunity to serve Orochimaru best he moved. In a flash he positioned himself in front of Kakashi. "This is as far as you go."

Gaara opened the sand bubble and Temari went to the group clustered near her big brother. Shikamaru and Choji hurried into the fold. "We're leaving now!" Gai shouted. He turned them all back toward Sand and they broke into a run.

"Gaara?" Temari worried. "There are still Sound ninja about."

"Not enough to concern Gaara," Kankuro saw something ahead. _Finally. _"Besides, reinforcements have arrived."

Gai saw the Sand shinobi racing into battle with the ANBU in the lead. _That's it. The Sand has won. _Lee chuckled beside him and Gai flashed his adorable student a gleaming smile and approving thumbs up.

_No more Sasuke. _Now that Gaara had gotten rid of the snake, it was time to finish Sasuke. His sand went after the Uchiha. The monster tried to dodge but there was too much sand in the desert to get away. Two hands of sand locked with those on Sasuke's back. Gaara held him while Naruto pummeled him.

Naruto came at him and Sasuke clutched the sand hands and used them as leverage. He used his feet to fend Naruto off. _He's beginning to draw on the power of the monster inside. This is getting dangerous. _

Orochimaru speed toward Jiraiya to attack and found himself defending from a volley of shuriken. Reinforcements had arrived, a lot of them. _Chikusho. _The sannin lifted two fingers. _Kabuto Sasuke, we're leaving. _A quick replacement jutsu and the three Sound made their escape.

Two minutes later the battle came to a stop. The remaining Sound were dead, Orochimaru Sasuke and Kabuto had escaped. Gaara joined his ninja and friends back on the ground. "We return to Sand at once. Fortify the city. None of them that escaped was mortally wounded. If they return we'll kill them all."

Kankuro made his way to his brother. Gaara had used some big moves during the fight. "How are you holding up?"

He didn't lie. "I'm tired and I want to see Raine."

Kankuro pulled Gaara's arm over his shoulder so baby brother could lean on him. "Then let's get going." He started them back to Sand.

Kiba took Raine back to the kage's place and she went to her room to change her clothes. The ninja and the dog waited in the courtyard for her. She put on a shirt that covered the mark on her chest. Raine pulled her hair over the ugly hickey on her neck and hid it with a braid. There wasn't much she could do for her face but she concealed the rest of the marks the Uchiha left on her.

Raine met them in the courtyard and they went to the roof together to wait and to watch. "I'm sure it will be alright." Kiba tried to assure her. He was glad Raine had covered up the bites she could. _I hope Sasuke is killed this time. _

"Gaara will be back soon." She stared off toward the gate waiting to see that crazy mop of red hair bouncing her way. _Please come back to me Gaara. _

After what felt like an eternity, Kiba caught a familiar scent in the wind. "Kankuro." He sniffed and Akamaru barked. "It's all of them! They're coming!"

Raine saw Kankuro and Gaara a second later. "Gaara…"

"Oi!" Kiba waved a hand excitedly.

"Oi!" Temari called back. Baby brother was already looking at mouse.

Kankuro landed them beside Raine on the roof and Gaara reached for her. "Raine."

Raine threw herself into Gaara's arms and hugged him. "Gaara!" He sagged against her a little. Gaara looked tired. "Welcome home."

"The base and pretty much everyone in it is toast," Kankuro nodded at Kiba. He lowered his voice a little. "Orochimaru and Sasuke got away. Yakushi Kabuto too."

Gaara reached up and stroked Raine's cheek. "Are you alright Raine?"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine now that you're here."

Temari stepped up next to the lovebirds. "Gaara now is a good time to rest. Oi mouse, why don't you get this guy to lay down for a while."

"I'll help you to your room," Naruto offered.

Gaara chuckled. He was tired, not dead. Time alone with his woman was enough motivation to get him to his room. "Not necessary. Go rest yourself Naruto. Raid the fridge if you want." He steered Raine back inside on the way he nodded to Kiba. "Thank you for taking care of Raine."

"My pleasure," he nodded back. He liked Kankuro's cute little sister in law, Akamaru did too. She had done her best to be brave while they waited for Gaara's return and her faith in her soon to be family never wavered. He cut his eyes back to Kankuro as the lovers disappeared inside. "So how about that drink ne asshole?"

Kankuro let out a long heavy sigh. "Yeah, sake in the dining room. Let's go."

While Kankuro took some and went to the dining room, Temari took others downstairs. Gaara and Raine went back to his room. He shook out of his gourd and sat down tiredly on his bed. He felt Raine sit beside him and Gaara wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you alright Gaara?" she thought he looked tired.

Gaara hugged Raine to him and stared down into her eyes. "I'm fine. I just need a little rest. Don't worry about me. It's you I'm worried about." He lifted a hand to the bite mark on her face. _What did he do? _"Sasuke did this to you."

Raine tried to fight her frown and couldn't. "Did you…kill him Gaara?"

"He escaped with Orochimaru."

_That guy… _"Gaara," Raine clenched a handful of his jacket. She had much to tell her love. "Orochimaru said he knew my mother and I … I think he might have. She had a tattoo in a private place."

Gaara frowned a little. "Your mother?"

"That's not all. He said my father was the ninja Sasori from this village. Orochimaru said Sasori murdered my mother. He said I saw it and he or my father erased my memories."

"Raine," _there's no way…Orochimaru messed with her head. _

"Orochimaru said he knew her, knew me when I was really little. He even knew all about my step father and Lord Hotohori."

His love was looking at him with sad eyes. _How many ways did they torture her? _Gaara took one of her hands in his own. "I'll send an ANBU unit to investigate Orochimaru's claims, but I don't want you to worry about it."

"Temari told me about Sasori. He was evil like Orochimaru and Sasuke."

Gaara swallowed hard. _There's no way she could possibly be… _"I'll have the truth for you in a few days. Can you give me that? Don't panic until you know alright."

_If it's true, Gaara will find out. _Raine nodded. "Thank you Gaara."

He shook his head. "Don't thank me. It's the least I can do after being so slow coming to your rescue."

Raine squeezed his hand. "Don't say that. You saved me Gaara. Sasuke…" the memories made her stomach tighten up. "He wasn't going to stop."

Gaara hugged Raine to him and kissed her head. _Bastard would have raped her. _"He'll never get anywhere near you again I swear it."

She let Gaara hold her for a while letting go of her frightening memories of Sasuke and Orochimaru for now. Her tired love leaned on her some. _Everything is okay now Gaara is home safe. _"Gaara," Raine had a great idea. "How about a long hot bath?"

A nice steamy soak with Raine sounded like just the thing to cure what ailed him. "That sounds wonderful." Gaara kissed his woman and the couple headed off to the kage's private bath.

Sakura tended to Kakashi in the sitting room while Gai Lee and Naruto looked on. Kankuro Kiba and Neji sat around the table in the next room sharing a bottle of sake. "Gaara's power is still impressive," Neji knocked back a shot.

"Sorry I missed it," Kiba matched his shot.

"You had precious cargo," Kankuro topped off everyone's cup.

Kiba was a firm believer in the direct approach. "Sasuke didn't rape her."

"She told you?" Kankuro's hand froze for a moment and Neji's brow went up.

"I can smell shit like that Kankuro, you should know that." Kiba sipped his drink watching relief seep into his friend's expression. "Sasuke chewed her up a little, but Gaara got to her in time."

Kankuro thanked all the gods and ancestors he could think of. Mouse had been terrorized but she was okay. "Kanpai." They drank together.

"The enemy numbered less then one hundred. Even with Orochimaru and Sasuke their numbers weren't great enough to take Sand," Neji thought aloud.

"So where's the rest ne?" Kiba growled.

"They're still in Cardiff," Shikamaru answered coming in behind Temari. "We just took out the first wave is all."

Temari sat by her brother and he handed her a cup of sake. "They moved into the desert while Gaara was away for the tournament."

"While Gaara was busy with the tournament and failed assassination attempt in Konoha Sound got ready to move."

"But the sandstorm fucked up their plans. They weren't able to assemble all of their men and attack. Then kazakage came home early."

Shikamaru went on, "And because Sasuke had Raine hostage, Gaara was quickly able to find their base in the desert."

Kankuro was impressed with how well his sister worked with the chunin. "Can you finish each others sentences too?" he teased.

Tamari downed a shot. "Pay attention retard. I'm telling you half of the forces Orochimaru had ready to attack Sand are dead."

"He has to retreat," Shikamaru went ahead and finished. "Any attack on Sand right now would fail. Orochimaru will have to regroup and rethink his plan."

Kankuro laughed. "So it didn't go his way after all."

Shikamaru and Choji moved to the table for a cup of sake and Naruto poked his head in the door. "Oi, how's everybody in here."

"Just fine dumbass how about a drink?" Kiba teased.

Naruto flipped Kiba the bird but came in and accepted the cup Kankuro offered him. "So what now?" he was sure these geniuses had it all figured out.

"Kick back and relax," Shikamaru advised. "It's over for the time being. Things didn't go Orochimaru's way. His plan failed."

Naruto sighed tiredly. _Sasuke… he got away again. _Naruto looked at Kiba. "What about genie? She okay?"

"Mouse is fine," Kankuro replied with a smile.

Temari drank to that. "Gaara will take care of her."

His grin turned slobbish and Kankuro heard Kiba chuckle. "I'm sure he will."

Naruto rolled his eyes down to Kankuro. "You gotta be kidding me. We just fought a huge battle! How does he even have the energy left for something like that?"

The guys busted up laughing and Temari glared at Naruto. She was still pissed at him for losing Raine to Sasuke even if the abduction was a blessing in disguise. "Pig."

Shikamaru threw an arm around Temari's shoulder. "It's that damn Ero sannin. He's made Naruto an even worse pervert."

"Where is Ero sannin?" Naruto tried shifting the blame.

Choji tried to help. "Talking with ANBU by the gate."

Orochimaru was pissed. Gaara had surprised him attacking in the midst of a storm and the young kazakage had quite the impressive army assembled. _Snot nosed little brat. I'll never hear the end of the shit from Manda. _The chance to kill Jiraiya had again slipped through Orochimaru's fingers. _Old fool. _

Dealing with Gaara would have been easier if Sasuke had been able to hold onto his little human shield. "I thought I told you to keep that bitch on a short leash?" Orochimaru needed to take his mood out on someone. Sasuke was it.

Sasuke's lip curled into a snarl. "Shut up. I can get Raine back anytime I want to."

The sannin dug, "I'll bet Gaara's fucking her right now."

"I don't care."

"My you get angsty when you lose your fan club. Didn't it go your way with Raine Sasuke?" Orochimaru laughed. "Guess not."

Kabuto was always ready to side with his master. "It's unfortunate she was rescued before I could obtain a proper blood sample."

Orochimaru grinned. "She was an early experiment. I doubt anything about her is special. It was only a few injections."

_Sicko. _"What did you do to her?" Sasuke kept his voice even.

"Worried about your girlfriend Sasuke? Could it be you're in love?" Orochimaru tormented the Uchiha that let her escape. "Let's just say I added something to baby Raine's shots for my dear Rhiannon."

"Don't talk in riddles," Sasuke was cross. "If you're going to tell me then just spit it out. These childish games of yours bore me."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "Sasori was unstable, I knew it back then. I knew that one day he would end Rhiannon's life. Sure of it when I started fucking her and positive when she married Amiboshi and proceeded to raise Sasori's child with him."

"I don't care about the soap opera. What was in the shots?"

"A little gene therapy. I administered the injections to a patient with a dormant pituitary gland. I'm curious myself to see how it all played out.**"**

Gaara leaned back in the hot water holding Raine in his arms. He had washed away the battle and relaxed with his love. The heat made Gaara a little sleepy. He had used a lot of chakra these past few days. Raine shifted to look up at him and Gaara smiled down at her. The wet look defiantly did it for him. "You're beautiful."

Raine reached up and pushed his damp bangs back. "I missed you so much Gaara."

He hugged her naked body to him. "I was miserable without you. Please forgive me for leaving you Raine. I only wanted you to be safe."

She stared Gaara down. "If you want to be sure I'm safe then keep me with you."

Guilt stabbed at his chest. "If I hadn't left you in Konoha without a word," _Sasuke never would have touched you. _He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I understand that you did what you thought was right Gaara but," she tugged playfully at his ear. "I'm Mrs. Kazekage. My place is here with you and Kankuro and Temari. This is home and you're my family."

He smiled at her. _My wife. _"I love you Raine."

"I love you Gaara." He pulled her closer and kissed her. She wrapped her slippery arms around his neck and kissed him back. _I was so afraid I'd never…_

Tired or not kissing his lover in a steaming hot bath was arousing. _Raine… _His hands glided easily over her wet skin. _Is it okay to… _he thought of the marks Sasuke left on her. _She's really been through something I know but I… _Gaara broke their kiss. "I missed you so much Raine," he breathed against her neck.

_Gaara…_It was like heaven to be close with him like this again. She felt him kissing her neck. "Gaara," Raine sighed. "Take me to your bed and love me."

Gaara did.

Gaara's siblings saw to their guests and took in all the reports from ANBU. Most everyone had gone off to bed. Kankuro was ready for a nap himself. He and Kiba had plans to flop on some pillows in front of the PS2. On the way he stopped to give Gaara an update. The kage had rested a good four hours and should be a little livelier now.

Kankuro lifted his hand to knock on Gaara's bedroom door and Kiba grabbed his wrist before he could. Kiba sniffed and Akamaru groaned. Kiba looked at Kankuro's frown. "Do not disturb yo. Gaara's kinda busy getting laid."

The sand ninja's eyebrows went up. _Again? Jeez Gaara. _"Alright we're outta here."

Kiba grinned devilishly. "Wait a minute I wanna hear this." He laughed as Kankuro clamped a big hand on him and drug him along beside him.

A new morning dawned in Sand and Gaara woke with Raine in his arms. He lie still enjoying her warmth against him. They talked a lot last night after they made love. Raine told him what Sasuke had done and said to her. He had frightened her out of her wits, but Raine had done her best to try and keep things under control. Raine told Gaara _at the end, he wouldn't even listen to me anymore. He just did what he wanted._

Hurting her was just what the Uchiha wanted to do.It was disturbing to say the least. The marks on his woman were Sasuke's way of slapping Gaara in the face. _But you didn't have her Sasuke. Not my woman; my wife. _He reached up and brushed the hair out of her face. _Raine is mine and nothing will come between us. I won't leave her again…ever._

His love was deeply worried about what Orochimaru had told her about her mother. Raine was beside herself trying to come up with a reason why the evil sannin would know about her _mama's flower_. According to Raine the tattoo circled Rhiannon's nipple; a place not viewable even with cleavage showing. _Damn you Orochimaru. _Gaara stroked Raine's soft cheek.

Raine stirred and opened her eyes. "Gaara," she smiled sleepily at him.

"Good morning Raine." He returned her smile. Once hadn't been enough for him last night and he was thinking he had some time before he had to get out of bed to be with her again. Gaara rolled over on top of her and she hugged him. In the early light Gaara could see that the pretty blush in her cheeks had returned. It made his heart feel light.

She had an idea what he wanted and giggled up at Gaara. "Is it time to get out of bed?"

"Not yet." Gaara kissed his love.

"Well aint this pathetic." Temari stood between Kankuro and Kiba. They were both passed out with a controller in their hand. Akamaru was dancing like he had to pee. "Go on out Akamaru," Temari advised. "I'll take care of these wretches."

The dog jumped out the window and Temari went to her brother. She jerked the controller out of his hand. "Oi, get up asshole."

_Crap its Temari. _"I'm up." Kankuro sat up peeling his eyes open. His sister looked pissed. She pointed at Kiba. _Oh shit. _

"This isn't a frat house."

"Come on Temari, yesterday was tough on all of us."

Kiba sat up circling the right analog stick. "In your face!" he blinked and came awake. Temari was giving him the hard eyeball. _Uh oh…_"Uh…where's Shikamaru?"

_He can't save ya now yahoo. _"Probably sleeping in his _assigned_ room. Oh and by the way, I let your dog out asshole. Poor guy was dancing. Some dog owner you are." Kiba cringed and Temari turned back to her brother.

"Oi Temari," Kankuro tried.

"Shut up. This is the kage's house you idiot. It's not Kankuro's drunken flophouse. Gaara and Raine are gonna have kids. You want your little niece or nephew seeing uncle Kankuro like this ne?"

_The guilt…_ "No," Kankuro was sober.

"Honestly you two; grow the fuck up would ya?" Temari stormed out. She had a busy day ahead and no time to deal with Kankuro's bullshit.

Kiba waited until he was sure Temari was out of earshot. "She's vicious yo."

"You have no idea." Kankuro nearly shuddered at the thought.

"Dude I aint eating breakfast with her. She'll throw a knife at me."

_She might. _"Let's go grab a bite and then we'll meet Gaara in his office."

"Good plan." Kiba stood and rolled the controller in its cord.

When Gaara finally made it to his office he took in all the reports first. Jiraiya and two squads had gone on ahead to Cardiff to look for Sound activity. The sandstorm had shifted but it was still out there. All was quiet on the home front. Gaara changed up the guard a little and called an ANBU squad in to him. He told them what Orochimaru said and assured them it was all bullshit but he wanted it investigated quickly and quietly. "Find out everything about Rhiannon." The team set off at once.

Gai came in followed by Neji and Kakashi. Gaara nodded at them. "You look better Kakashi."

"I feel better. How are you?" Kakashi laughed it off.

The kage felt just great this morning and he smiled. "I'm better too."

Neji stepped forward. "How is Raine? Lee was concerned for her."

"Raine is fine. Sasuke got a little rough, but it's nothing serious." At this very moment a med nin was erasing what Sasuke did to her. Gaara stood. "Things seem quiet in the desert. It will take time to get word from Cardiff with the storm still blowing itself out. Take some time for yourselves."

"I could use some training," Gai slapped his hand down on Neji's shoulder. "We're going. Let's stop off and get Lee."

Kakashi thought he read _help me_ all over Neji's face as Gai marched him out. When they were gone he turned back to Gaara. "You and Raine are…?"

Gaara smiled a little. "It's alright. I think I've earned her forgiveness."

_I'll bet you did. _He laughed. "Glad to hear it." _You couldn't hurt them after all Sasuke. Their bond is too strong. Even now you are still nothing before Sabaku no Gaara. _

"I'm sure you'll see her soon. I have a medical specialist taking care of her now."

"Naruto will want to see her. He pitched a fit about it last night."

"Naruto is?"

"He's fine, still snoring actually. I think I can hear it from here." He smiled at the kage and turned to head out. "I'll send him to your place."

Gaara chuckled. "Thanks for the warning." Kakashi waved and went out.

Raine stared at her face in the mirror. The bite was healed. All of the marks Sasuke put on her were gone. _Like they were never there._ It was as if she was waking from a bad dream. _I erase you Uchiha Sasuke. _

Sasuke slept on and off through the night in his room in Cardiff. Raine's clothes and Naruto's jacket were still folded neatly on the ottoman. Eventually Sasuke got sick of looking at them and threw them into the closet. _Naruto. _He went back to bed and tried to sleep a while longer. He woke late and went to get some food.

There was no one in the dining room but a banquet had been laid out on the table. Sasuke sat down and dug in; he was starving. Running around the desert was tiring and thirsty work. _Thirsty. _He remembered pulling the canteen away from Raine's lips. Sasuke downed some orange juice. _I would have showed her a real good time if Gaara hadn't shown up. Damn his timing._

The kazekage was a frustrating opponent. Gaara had way too much of the advantage in the desert. He didn't have to use any chakra to make sand and his control of the desert was absolute. _Even without that thing inside of him. I knew you were a monster Gaara. _The next time Sasuke fought the sand ninja it would have to be away from the desert. _Preferably on an iron plate you bastard._

Kabuto came in and took a seat at the table across from the Uchiha. "There's been a change in plans."

He glared at Kabuto. "No shit."

"We're going back to Sound."

"You don't say." Sasuke shoveled some rice into his mouth.

_He hates to be interrupted when he's eating. _"Orochimaru has already left." He poured himself some juice so he would look more like a guest then a nuisance. "I'll be leaving right away. An hour from now the remaining shinobi here in Cardiff will attack the Sand nin that have come here with Jiraiya."

"Gaara's trying to hunt us all down ne?"

Kabuto drank his juice. "You should leave this place quickly."

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not afraid of Gaara and his pathetic ninja pals."

"There is no reason to stay in this city any longer. The attack on Sand has failed."

"No shit it failed!" Sasuke threw his bowl. It hit the wall and shattered. Rice and porcelain went everywhere.

_Shit. _"Another opportunity will present itself." The med nin stayed calm.

_I want him dead right now! _"Keh," Sasuke hissed through his teeth. "We have to lure Gaara out of the desert."

"His control of the sand was more then Orochimaru expected it to be."

He picked up his glass of juice. _Gaara. _"Of course. He's the kazekage."

Gaara passed the morning in his office taking in more reports and giving out more orders. This afternoon he had three ninja to meet to let them know that they were now chunin. Kankuro and Kiba dropped by to give Gaara the heads up on Temari's wrath. "She's scary," Kiba admitted. "No wonder Shikamaru likes her. She's as mean as his mom is."

Gaara smiled and shook his head. "Mean girls need love too." He was sure that wherever Temari was, so was Shikamaru.

He went home for a late lunch and Raine greeted when he came in. Gaara smiled to see her all healed up. He told his love not to fret; he had sent ANBU to investigate. In a few days they would know everything, the truth. She thanked him with her kisses. Gaara didn't want to go back to work; he wanted to take his woman upstairs. "I'll try to finish early," he assured Raine when he kissed her goodbye.

That afternoon Jiraiya and six of the ninja sent to Cardiff came back with miserable news. There had been a fight between Sand and Sound in the city. The sound seemed to go out of their way to involve the public in the fighting. There were a few civilian casualties and many were wounded. The Sound were defeated, but at the cost of several Sand shinobi lives. Neither Sasuke nor Orochimaru ever showed their face.

"Orochimaru has run back to Hidden Sound," Gaara frowned.

"And his dogs followed."

_Need to change your plan don't you Orochimaru. I own this desert and every grain of sand in it serves my will. _"Even if they could regroup and stage another offensive…"

"Sound cannot take Sand with you here Gaara. You in the desert," the sannin shook his head. "Amazing jutsus."

"It's nothing really. I've been doing it all of my life so it's hardly any trouble at all. Especially in my natural environment. The desert, it belongs to me just as much as I belong to it."

"Symbiosis," Jiraiya smiled a little.

"If we cannot learn from that which we live through we are lost. I may have lost the power of the monster I carried within, but out here I don't need Shaukaku. The desert has been infused with my chakra which is why I know Orochimaru made that base _after_ I left for the tournament in Konoha."

Jiraiya folded his arms across his chest. _Kazekage would know someone put a hole in his desert ne? _"They intended to attack Sand while you were away."

"Sasuke tried to use Raine to kill me in Konoha and he failed; nor could he kill me himself when Naruto attacked him. He took Raine hoping to use her against me but I used her against him." Gaara smiled. "I held him and let Naruto hit him."

"Uchiha Sasuke is dangerous. Orochimaru has successfully dyed him his color."

He was no threat to Gaara in the desert but Gaara acknowledged the bastards power with a nod. There was something else Gaara was hoping that the sannin might know about. He cut right to it; Jiraiya was a real straight up guy. "Orochimaru told Raine that Sasori was her father and that he knew her mother, Rhiannon, when Raine was small. He said Sasori murdered her. Orochimaru also claimed he had an intimate relationship with Rhiannon. I don't suppose you know anything about it ne?"

"Sasori?" Jiraiya searched his memories for everything he knew about the Sand ninja. _Rhiannon… it sounds familiar. _

"I have ANBU on it, I'm sure it's all bullshit. I think they enjoyed torturing Raine." Gaara folded his hands together in front of him. "It isn't something that I'm worried about but Raine did say that Orochimaru knew something personal about her mother. It was probably something he or Sasuke pulled from her mind."

"Where is Raine chan from Gaara?" The name _was_ familiar. A flickering shadow in the back of his mind.

"La Fayette; why?"

He wasn't ready to answer just yet. "If what Orochimaru said about Sasori is true…"

Gaara frowned. "I will not let her suffer for Sasori's choices. He was a traitor to the Sand, not her."

_And what will the counsel think of that? _Jiraiya doubted it mattered. Gaara would protect his woman from anyone, even the old farts that still thought they ran the show. _Gaara has made his choice and come hell or high water its Raine. Good for you Gaara. _"I see you have things under control here. I think I'll do some investigating."

His friends came for dinner and when it got late Gaara walked Raine to her room. She asked him to come in and he didn't say no. "Is it still alright if I sleep with you Gaara?"

Gaara couldn't think of a place where Raine belonged more. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't." he hugged Raine to him and kissed her. She never slept in her own room again.

It took the storm three days to blow itself out. The Sand ninja saw their allies off and things returned to normal. It was the afternoon after his friends left that ANBU returned to his office. They presented Gaara with a small polished pine box. He looked through the contents as Kazuma gave his report.

"We worked our way down through Lord Hotohori's family, eventually we were given the last known location of Amiboshi; Raine san's stepfather." The ninja hesitated. "Kazekage sama, Lord Hotohori owned Raine as _property_."

Gaara dug a stack of pictures out of the box. "I'm aware of that. Continue." He knew this investigation might raise some eyebrows. He was sure Kazuma's were up there pretty high right about now.

"Amiboshi surrendered Raine san to Lord Hotohori."

"He begged the old bastard to take her." Hiei had spoken to the kage's bride on many occasions. He happened to think she was just what this stuffy old village needed. "Amiboshi was afraid he was going to be killed trying to raise her on his own. Finally he just gave her up as a slave and ran for it."

Gaara looked at the picture on top. A woman that looked a lot like Raine. She was holding a fat baby in a dress. "Why did Amiboshi fear death?" He turned the picture over. In a strange yet familiar script _mommy and Raine _was scrawled on the back

"Kazekage sama," Kazuma was stressed. "Amiboshi died several years ago alone and insane. He hung himself still insisting Sasori was going to kill him too. Rhiannon was indeed murdered by Sasori, quite violently I'm afraid."

Gaara flipped to the next picture. _Shit. Rhiannon and Sasori. _The happy couple was hugging and smiling. _Shit. _"What of the rumors that Sasori fathered my bride?"

"The old folks seem to believe that's how it was."

Hiei stepped forward. "Do a blood test. Then you'll know."

Kazuma frowned behind his mask. "Kazekage sama."

He turned to the third picture and Gaara froze. _Raine… _Raine was a toddler sitting on Orochimaru's knee. The two of them were waving to the camera. "Orochimaru."

"Raine's mother was involved with members of Akatsuki. Not just Sasori, but Orochimaru as well." Kazuma hung his head.

The ANBU turned on each other. "That's no proof!"

"Proof of what?" Gaara tried to sound short on patience. It was the best he could do with his heart in his throat.

Sighing, Kazuma turned back to his kage. "The old woman that rented Rhiannon's house out to her still lives in the same place in La Fayette. They were close neighbors, they shared a well." Kazuma shook his head. He was old enough to remember the rouge Konoha ninja experimenting on human test subjects. "Obasan said that Orochimaru gave Rhiannon's baby all of her shots."

His fingers tightened on the picture he was holding of his cute little love in the lap of a monster. _Godamn you Orochimaru. _He looked at his ANBU. "What do you know about it?" Gaara frowned.

"A blood test!" Hiei pleaded again. "Let the medical specialists handle it!"

The kage raised his hand to silence his ninja. _Shit… Raine. _"I will have Raine checked by a medical team. There is no need to panic. Babies get inoculations."

"But Orochimaru," Kazuma groaned.

Gaara stood. "Was Orochimaru sick enough to be experimenting on toddlers?" He didn't doubt it for a minute. _No, she's fine. There is nothing wrong with Raine! _

"Kazekage sama."

"Kazuma, bring Tasuki to my place. We'll have a blood test done. Fetch him now." The ninja bowed and hurried out. Gaara fixed his eyes on Hiei's mask and the ninja bowed his head. "You seem to have no problem accepting my bride."

"Raine san is a sweet girl. I look forward to our kazekage stepping into the future with such a kind hearted woman." Hiei was still a little afraid of Gaara, but he adored the princess. "She takes orphans on picnics," he nearly groaned.

His love had a soft spot for the children in the village without parents. _Like us. _

Hiei's buddy Kurama moved forward to support his friend. "Kazekage sama, there are many that are very happy that you selected such a compassionate woman to wed. Raine is truly one of the real people of wind country that we fight to protect every day. She has reaffirmed for us that Sand must protect wind. Regardless of what the counsel may say the majority of your people will welcome your bride as the kage's wife."

"That's good to hear because I have no intention of changing my wedding plans." It appeared at least two of the three ANBU before him were loyal to his kageship. Gaara came around the side of his desk. "Dismissed, Hiei could you stay a moment." Gaara went to Hiei and the young man lifted his mask.

The kage looked at his naked face. "The old people aint gonna like this."

"They have no power." Gaara had known Hiei at least seven or eight years. He knew he could trust him.

Hiei was worried about the Mrs. "Baki wont like this and he's loyal to the old fogies."

"I'll speak to him."

"If it comes out that she is Sasori's daughter, those old farts will _order_ her assassination." He frowned at Gaara. "They'll say she's too dangerous."

"And what do you think?"

Hiei shook his head. "I think she's great. Raine has a heart that reaches the people. She's one of the grunts and they like it."

"Scrubbing floors pays off," He thought of Sakura's words.

He laughed a little. "She's your polar opposite Gaara. She's warm and friendly and just another average Joe. If someone can't relate to you they can relate to her. The two of you together; you'll unite this village once and for all. Sand will really be one again."

It made his heart light to hear Raine spoke of in such a way especially at a time like this. _Sand loves Raine too_. "Our reign will make all the people of Sand a family again," Gaara promised. Even if there was uproar, it would be a fading cry. "I want a report from everyone on the team on my desk in the morning. Now go on Hiei, beat it." The ninja left and Gaara went to Rhiannon's box on his desk. _I'm sorry Raine, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. _Gaara took one more look through the box and headed home.

Raine was working on a drawing in the garden when she heard Gaara. She closed her sketchpad and looked his way. Gaara was carrying a box. "You got away early?" Raine stood smiling at him.

_I'm so sorry. _ "Raine I have something to show you." Gaara moved to his seat on the great rock beside her and offered her the box. "This was your mothers."

She sat down fast taking the box. Raine flipped back the lid and dug out the photographs. On top was her and her mom. "Mom…It's me and my mom."

Gaara heard noise behind him. The medical specialist had arrived. "A doctor is going to take your blood. They'll do a paternity test. Match your DNA against Sasori's clan."

_Sasori…_A ninja was coming up behind them and Raine looked away from the pictures to Gaara. "What are you saying Gaara?" she didn't wait for his answer. Raine flipped through the pictures and found the one of her on Orochimaru's lap. "It can't be." She stood knocking her notebook off the rock and scattering her drawings.

Gaara caught her before she could collapse and the med nin was on her in a flash. "She's fainted," the med nin informed.

He cradled Raine in his arms and Gaara's eyes fell to her scattered drawings. _What the fuck? _ Drawings of eyes, Sharingan eyes. There was even a drawing of Sasuke peeking out some blinds in the mix. _Godamnit! _"Do something!" Gaara ordered.

"We need to lie her down and elevate her feet."

Gaara scooped Raine into his arms. "This way."

Raine woke with Gaara sitting beside her in her bed. "Gaara!" she gasped.

"It's alright," Gaara took her shoulders and held her to the bed. He didn't want her sitting up too quick after they drew blood.

She remembered it all at once. _My mom…Orochimaru told the truth! _Raine burst into tears rolling away from Gaara. "My mom!"

_Damnit. _Gaara lay beside her and hugged Raine to him. "It's okay Raine. It's the past and now you know. It's over," he hoped.

"Gaara," Raine sobbed. _My mom. My mom and that horrible man!_

He unbuckled his gourd and let it drop over the side of the bed. Gaara rolled them so that she was beneath him and he made Raine look into his eyes. He stroked her cheek. "It doesn't matter Raine."

"But…she…"

"You aren't Rhiannon; you're Raine and you're with me. I love you so much."

Gaara hugged her and then he kissed her. Raine clung to him. She wanted to know nothing else in the world right now but Gaara. _Take it all away Gaara. Let me just be here for you. _She dug her hands into his hair. "Gaara, make it go away."

He tried.

With Raine in a comfortable sleep Gaara dressed and went downstairs. Temari and Kankuro were waiting for him with frowns on their faces. He walked into the dining room with his hands up. "Hold on."

"What did they do to her!" Temari demanded. "Godamn freaks! Orochimaru and Sasuke! What did they do to mouse?"

Gaara took his sister by the shoulders. "Calm down Temari. We'll have the blood test back soon."

Temari slapped Gaara's hands away. "Did you tell her what it was for? What will you do if she's fucked up?" _Can you kill her if you have to Gaara you bastard?_

"Raine's linage never mattered to me before." He tried to stand tall. "It doesn't mean anything now either."

Temari was near tears. She was worried about her friend. "What if Orochimaru did something to her?"

Gaara stepped forward. "If our best can't handle it I'll personally take her to Tsunade."

His sister erupted in tears and Kankuro put an arm around her. "Mouse understands?"

He was sunk in his own miserable thoughts. "I found Raine drawing pictures of the Sharingan… of Sasuke. I think she," Gaara sighed heavily. "I'm going to get her some help. I want her to feel safe again."

"She needs you Gaara," Kankuro advised. "I'm not saying that this will be easy but just ride it out. You guys will be married soon and that will be the end of it."

_I'll take care of you Raine. It's going to be alright. _

For a long time it was.

2

_What a time to be sweaty! _Gaara paced the floor and Kankuro watched him grinning. "This isn't funny asshole. I'm nervous."

Kankuro laughed. "I think you're just over excited. Can't wait to see mouse ne?"

_Raine… _the next time Gaara laid eyes on her she would be in her wedding gown.

"Ten minutes to go bro," Kankuro teased.

The door burst open and Kiba Lee and Naruto gushed in dressed to the hilt. "Yo!" Kiba dropped the groom a wink.

"I saw Raine!" Naruto nearly fell into a swoon. "Oh my god genie bride! You lucky stiff Gaara!" Naruto howled laughter.

He wiped his palms on his pants and looked at his friends. "Really?"

Lee smiled. "Your bride is beautiful Gaara." Raine had smothered Lee with happy kisses. "Raine is very excited."

"She kissed me!" Naruto hooted.

"Me too!" Kiba slapped his cheek and laughed. The others joined him.

"Are you ready Gaara?" Lee's heart was filled with joy. He could see how excited the kazekage was. "You and Raine san for life."

"Kids and a family," Kiba playfully added.

Naruto folded his arms across his chest and eyed his grinning friend. "You go first Gaara. We'll all decide what to do based on how it works out for you." They broke into their last round of strictly bachelor laughter.

Kankuro stepped up and put his arm around his little brother. "Well, ya didn't scare her away and for some strange reason mouse loves you. Let's go get you two hitched." He gave his brother a gentle shove forward into Lee's waiting arms. There were some manly hugs _without _tears and the guys stepped out to get Gaara married.

Gaara watched Raine come to him, his bride veiled in white. He lifted the frill away from her face and smiled down at his love. There were happy tears in her eyes. "I love you," Gaara whispered and smiled.

Gai sensei broke into quiet sobs in his handkerchief when the couple said their 'I do's. _Gaara's married._ Lee proudly teared up himself as Gaara kissed his bride. _Congratulations my friend. _

The church bell rang out announcing the close of the wedding ceremony and all of Sand celebrated. Their kazekage was finally wed.

For the first two months Gaara was married, he hardly got anything done. Temari thought he was a huge slob and complained about it to Shikamaru often. "He goes home for a nooner!"

Kankuro saw no problem at all. Sand was running smoothly, Sound was a memory and Raine's linage was secret. She had turned out to be a fantastic Mrs. for Gaara. Raine couldn't get down with the violent ninja but she understood the normal people in Sand. She even did all the shopping. The people loved her. She stopped and talked to everyone.

Gaara had never been happier. The tests had revealed that his wife was indeed Sasori's heir, but she was perfectly normal. There was no sign of anything Orochimaru may have done to her. Raine was all his and Gaara cherished her. She brought his people closer to him and he loved her all the more for it.

Raine skipped off to find Temari one warm afternoon. Her big sis was coming back from another droll meeting in town. She looked bored and Raine had just the cure. "Temari, can you keep a secret?"

"Is it a juicy one?" she smirked figuring Raine had some new dirt on Kankuro.

"I'm pregnant."

Temari took another step and then stopped. She looked at mouse wide eyed. _That was pretty damn fast! _"You're…"

Raine laughed and rubbed her belly. "I'm going to have Gaara's baby."

_Holy crap… _"Wha… what did he say?"

"I told you first."

Temari grabbed Raine and hugged her. _Me first! Ha ha! _"Congratulations Raine! Oh my god I'm gonna be an aunt!"

Raine was more excited then Temari. "I'm going to tell Gaara at dinner."

Temari giggled. "And Kankuro?"

"They'll find out together." Raine laughed and Temari laughed with her. Their joy echoed off the sand and up into the warm sunlight.

Temari sat beside Kankuro patiently through dinner waiting for Raine. They were half way through their meal when Temari started pouring out sake. Kankuro and Gaara were both up for some. Temari poured a third cup and looked at Raine. "Sake?"

Raine smiled. _Surprise! _"I can't. It's not good for the baby."

Kankuro dropped his cup and Gaara turned on Raine. "What?"

Raine and Temari were giggling. "I'm pregnant Gaara," she finally managed.

_A baby… _Gaara abandon his booze and grabbed his woman. "A baby?"

"Yes." Raine's face felt like it was on fire but she laughed anyway. "You're going to be a father Gaara."

"That's so…" _holy shit we're having a baby. _Gaara pressed his lips to Raine's and kissed her. He even let himself get a little too friendly for company. Gaara was ecstatic.

Kankuro laughed. _I'm an uncle! _"Alright you two, knock it off. That's how she got this way to begin with."

Husband and wife laughed against each others lips. Gaara looked into the eyes of the love of his life. "I'm so happy. We'll have a beautiful child."

"Chibi Gaara," Kankuro snorted and retrieved his fallen sake cup. "Didn't waste no time did ya kids?"

Raine shrugged her shoulders. "He told me he wasn't a dangerous pervert when I met him you know."

"He lied," Kankuro laughed at the obvious and his family joined him. _My slob little brother is going to be a father ne? _Kankuro was sure. _There's nothing Gaara can't do._

Kabuto detested the swamp. The place he was looking for was deep in the muck. Walking over the swamp water wasn't a problem, but the mosquitoes were driving him insane. Every tenth step one of them was buzzing under his glasses or trying to fly up his nose. "Fuckin bugs," he growled and pressed on.

He walked for two hours before he found the hoary half dead tree Orochimaru described to him. Kabuto hurried to it grateful that he could retrieve what was inside and be gone from this miserable place. He concentrated charka in his hand and swung at the tree. It canted and the top half slid off the perfect slice. Kabuto stepped forward and peeked down into the hollowed out tree. A dull, moss covered strong box sat in the center of the hollow. _Here it is. _Kabuto pulled it out and looked at the rusty lock. He pried it off with a kunai and opened the box for the first time in over a decade.

_This is it. _The ninja pulled out a stack of files. _Orochimaru's early work. _He thumbed his way through the tabs. Another bug tried to fly under his glasses and Kabuto squashed it. He had come all the way out here; no bug was going to keep him from satisfying his curiosity. He came to the R's and found her name _Raine. _ Kabuto slipped the file out of the stack and flipped it open.

There was a picture inside. Orochimaru was holding baby Raine with one arm around the child's smiling mother. "What an adorable family." An evil smile spread across his face. Kabuto started to read.

The more time dragged on, the more inpatient Sasuke became. He wanted revenge; Naruto and Gaara both needed to die at his hands. News of Raine's pregnancy reached Sound and Sasuke thought it a golden time to take the kazekage's love away. He could kill two for the price of one, but that wasn't what Orochimaru wanted. The sannin wanted Mrs. Kazekage alive. Kabuto wanted to run some sick little tests on her.

_Whatever. I don't care. As long as I can take her away from Gaara, that's all that matters. I'll use her to lure him out of the desert and then I'll kill him. I'll kill them all. _

Raine was eight months pregnant when Sand hosted the next chunin exam. She was worried about how she would look to all their friends from Konoha and Temari laughed at her. "Like the string that swallowed a basketball. Come on lets go!"

The women appeared at the edge of the welcoming party and Raine found Gaara. He was talking to Lee and Neji. Raine waddled to his side as quick as she could and his friends looked at her. Raine hid her face in Gaara's shoulder and he hugged her.

"She thinks she's fat," Gaara rolled his eyes amused. He thought his woman was beautiful. Raine glowed.

Lee chuckled. "Not at all. Just round."

"Lee!" Raine gaped at him and the men laughed.

Neji looked at her belly. "May I?"

"You wanna rub the Buddha too?"

Neji laughed. "Can I look with the Byakugan? I want to see the baby."

Raine perked up. "See the baby?"

"Do it Neji," Gaara was curious.

Neji called out his eyes and he focused on the tiny chakra circulatory system Raine carried. "Wow."

Gaara studied the look on Neji's face. _Has he never seen a baby in the womb before?_

"Hey Hinata come here," Neji called to his cousin behind him. She hurried over. "Look at the baby."

Hinata summoned the Byakugan and looked at Raine's baby. "Wow!"

"You see that?" Neji smiled.

"It's amazing. The chakra flow. He's going to be one strong little guy."

Gaara straightened. "He?" _Hell yeah!_

"I'm sorry, did I rune it?" Hinata cringed.

The happy couple laughed and hugged each other around Raine's big belly. _A boy! I'm going to have a son! _"I love you Raine," Gaara kissed his wife.

There was a party after the finals but Raine tired easily of noise these days. She excused herself from the party insisting the baby was on her bladder, but he wasn't. Raine just wanted to walk beneath the moon and think happy thoughts to her son. She went to her favorite place in all of Sand, the rock in the garden. Raine sat back smiling. _I've got about five minutes before Temari finds me. _Big sis was also a pretty sharp body guard.

Raine looked up at the stars. _This is where I fell in love with Gaara. _She thought back to the first time her husband pressed his lips to hers. _Gaara. _She closed her eyes and lost herself in thoughts of her love. Almost right on time _your early _Raine heard footsteps coming down the path. "Temari," she sighed.

He had been watching her for a while but now was the time to make his move _Before Temari really shows up. _Sasuke stopped beside Raine. "Wrong." He grabbed her face and she looked at him wide eyed. "Miss me?" he cut his eyes down to her pregnant belly. "I guess not."

_Oh my GOD. _"Ga-" Sasuke's hand covered her mouth.

He pulled her to her feet. "Let's go."

Raine tried to sink back down onto the rock, to meld with it. _No! Get away from me you monster! _"No!" Raine pushed through his fingers.

_Bitch. _Sasuke grabbed a handful of Raine's long hair and pulled. He had no time for her resistance. It was impossible to catch Raine alone for longer then just a few minutes. Gaara's sister was on her way here right now. "We've already had a discussion about what happens when you make me angry Raine."

_Oh god my baby! Let me go Sasuke!_ Raine started to cry. "Please," she sobbed against his hand. _Not again. Please not again. _

_That's right cry. _Sasuke had no time to gloat before he felt the first tremor. _Already?_ "Gaara!" The crying woman and the rock she was sitting on were being encased in sand. A second later Sasuke heard Temari calling for Raine. _Shit. _ He let his target go and disappeared into the busy tavern district. He would have to leave Sand at once.

Temari sent someone for Gaara right away. To her surprise it took him more then a minute to get to her. Temari pointed at the cocoon of sand. "Did you do this?"

Gaara heard Raine crying inside of what looked like a malformed pod. "No." He stepped forward and touched the sand. "Raine, can you hear me?"

"Gaara?" She cried panicked. The sand around her dispersed and Raine threw herself at her husband in tears.

Gaara hugged her tight. "I've got you. It's alright now Raine."

"Sasuke is here!"

_Sasuke… _"Temari!" Gaara sounded.

"On it," Temari disappeared in a blur.

He turned back to Raine. "Are you alright."

She was beside herself pregnant hormones and all. Raine wept, "You saved me again Gaara. You saved me from Sasuke."

Gaara looked at the sand around their sitting rock. _But I didn't do anything. Someone else used the sand to protect Raine from Sasuke, but who? How! _ "Come with me Raine. I'm going to take you home."

"Don't leave me Gaara," she sniffled.

"No, I won't leave you." _Not if he's here._ Gaara started them down the path. ANBU was surrounding the house. _Stay the fuck away from my wife Uchiha Sasuke! _

Sand was put on priority alert and the search for the Uchiha and any possible Sound began. Two days later the tournament was over and Sasuke was long gone. Gaara assigned an ANBU squad to tail his wife at all times. He put Hiei in charge of rotating the guard. It took Raine longer then two days to get over her encounter with Sasuke though. For over a week she was afraid to leave the house with anyone but Gaara.

Gaara tried to bring her back into the world walking with Raine whenever he could. It was on one such walk that she said something that gave him pause. "It wasn't you it was Gabe," she whispered to her husband.

Gaara looked over at her. Gabriel was the name that they had decided on for their son. "What are you talking about Raine?"

She stopped walking and faced Gaara. She took his hand and put it on her belly. "Gabe saved me from Sasuke and he's not even born yet Gaara."

_The baby? Is she…crazy? _"Raine," she didn't look crazy, just desperate for someone to believe her. "That's just…"

"Can't you tell?" _Maybe it's a maternal thing? _

_Its hormones. Its stress. Deal with it. _"What's that dear?"

The child she carried was destined for more then just ninjaship. She had read about stuff like this in the old texts. "I think he's a prophet."

_Wonderful, now our kid is god. _"Raine, Gabriel will grow up to be whatever he wants to be. He doesn't have to be a ninja."

_Am I losing it? No. _"He already is. _He_ protected us from Sasuke."

Gaara thought of the pod of sand again. _There's no way…is there? _He hugged her to him. _Gabriel is connected to Raine including their chakra circulatory systems. _The pod had been almost awkwardly put together from the bottom up. _As if the chakra that controlled the sand came from her feet. Could the baby have…? _

Raine sighed tired and frustrated. She leaned against Gaara. "I'm not going crazy."

_No, we both are. _Gaara laughed. "But I've already reserved our tickets. First class." He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him.

"Orochimaru wants our son. Promise me you'll never let that happen."

His heart skipped a beat. "Now you're scaring me," he teased.

"It's because of what Orochimaru did to me that Gabe is so strong. The gene therapy."

_Stop it. You're fine! _"Raine."

Maybe Gaara believed her; maybe he was afraid to believe her. She pulled away from her husband. "You'll see." Raine headed home.

Gaara consulted her medical specialist about Raine's unusual fears. The nin assured kazekage it was likely a reaction to the Uchiha's appearance in Sand. A bit of post traumatic stress mixed up with some new mommy excitement. Stress and hormones, a devilish mixture.

The strange thing was that the person responsible for saving Raine never turned up. ANBU investigated the area thoroughly, but the mystery sand user was still at large. It vexed Gaara greatly. Someone used desert jutsu to save his wife from enemy capture. Why did the Samaritan never come forward?

Eventually Raine calmed down again. Gaara had ANBU checking all of wind country for Sasuke or Sound. Weeks of searching turned up nothing. Things became peaceful at home again. Temari and Raine weren't back yet from shopping when Gaara arrived home to an empty house. He was on his way up to his room when he noticed the door to Raine's former room was ajar.

_Go inside. _

It was so faint he thought he imagined it. Gaara stepped over and pushed the door open. Everything looked in order here. "My imagination," he grumbled. Gaara turned to go out when something fell over by the desk. He turned and saw one of Raine's sketch books on the floor. It sat in a pool of sand. "What the fuck?"

Gaara stepped to the closest window and looked out. The courtyard was empty. His eyes went back to the pad on the floor. _It just fell? _He went to it and picked it up. The edges of a few drawings were sticking out so he opened the book to straighten the pages. Gaara stared down at the drawings he had never seen before. _What the fuck is this shit?_

Some of it was dark scribbles, some of it was eyes. Some of those eyes were Sharingan some like that of a snake. Gaara flipped through the drawings feeling his stomach drop. More eyes and hands, more dark scribbles. _Oh Raine, when did you draw these? _There were partial pictures mixed in with the scribbles; Sasuke and Orochimaru. In some drawings the Sound ninja impaled, even crucified. _It was her way of killing them. _He came to the end of the book and froze.

The sketch was an emulation of a famous painting, recreated by Raine with incredible detail. Gaara stood holding a baby. Behind him Orochimaru loomed waiting to take the child over. Raine was on her knees tugging in vain at Orochimaru's robes and Sasuke stood beside her counting coins as he looked at the woman he just bought. "Godamnit they fucked her up," he sighed heavily. "How long has she?"

Gaara took the book with him and went to his room. Even if it was going to upset her, Gaara had to speak to her about it. He didn't want to stress her out so close to the baby's due date, but if Raine needed help she was going to get it. _How could I not see how deeply traumatized she was by it all? Damnit I have to make this right. _

Raine came into the bedroom with a shopping bag in each hand. "Oh Gaara, you're home early." She laughed peeking into one of the bags. "Temari found this adorable little sailor suit! It's so cute!"

Looking at her happy smile it was hard to tell Raine was suffering somewhere inside. _Am I blind? _Gaara hurried to her and took her bags. "Raine I need to talk to you."

Gaara looked tense. "Everything was on sale Gaara I swear. Ask Temari."

He wanted to laugh and then he wanted to cry. Gaara set _more _baby clothes aside and hugged his wife. "I was in your room today Raine."

Her eyes finally fell on the art book on the bed. "Oh."

Gaara took Raine's face in his hands and looked down into her eyes. "You never showed me those drawings."

"I thought I threw them away." She hadn't touched the thing in quite some time. It was almost just a bad memory now; like the monsters drawn on the pages. She brought a hand up and covered one of his. "It was just how I got rid of it Gaara. I've always been able to draw away my crummy feelings. Those things I just throw away when I'm done."

"You didn't throw it away Raine."

"I thought I did."

Gaara frowned a little. "Did you? Are you sure?" There was a gap in the row of Raine's books on her desk. _She must have known it was still there._

She frowned a little at Gaara. "Don't make it something it's not."

"What about the picture at the end Raine? It's a replica of The_ trade of the Madonna_. It must have taken you…days to draw something like that."

"Gaara, I drew those pictures when I needed to. I drew them to let out what I was feeling."

He stroked his wife's cheek. "Why didn't you come talk to me Raine? Why didn't you tell me you were hurting inside?"

"Because it would have made Sasuke happy to see you suffering too. I'm not a ninja, but I can still fight that prick my own way. The pen is just as mighty as the sword. "

For a moment he was speechless. It was the first time ever Gaara saw steel in Raine's eyes. "Raine," _she really has become a kage's wife. _

She sighed a little relieved to have it all out and over now. Raine wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck. "Throw it away Gaara. We're both done with Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara did.

Two weeks later Raine woke Gaara in the middle of the night. She was dressed, standing by the bed and her overnight bag was at her feet. Gaara sat up fast shaking off sleep. "Raine?"

"I think we should go." She bent a little as another contraction hit.

Gaara was on his feet and steadying his woman in a flash. "Are you alright?"

Raine squeezed his arm. "Get dressed Gaara."

_Oww. _He pried her hand off and hurried to find his pants. "I'll only be a second."

"I want Temari," she whined.

"Okay." _The baby! _His nervous excitement was starting to take hold. Gaara hurried to the door zipping his fly. He threw the door open and yelled, "Get up! Raine's having the baby!" He spun around to find a shirt.

She watched her husband rip into his dresser for a shirt. There was a goofy smile on Gaara's lips and Raine couldn't help but laugh. "Gaara."

He pulled a shirt on over his head and stepped back to his wife. "Shall I carry you?"

She lifted a hand to his cheek and smiled at him. "It's alright Gaara, don't panic."

"Gaara's panicking?" Kankuro panicked half asleep at the door.

Temari came out of her room tying her belt on. "Raine? You alright?" She pushed passed her brother and went to mouse.

She blushed a little; the gang was all here now. "It's time."

Temari nodded at her sister and looked at Gaara. "Well what the hell are you waiting for ne? Get her to the damn hospital already."

"Uh, right." Gaara swept Raine up into his arms. Her hand tightened around his shoulder. _Oww, I better hurry. _

Gaara hurried Raine to the hospital. Her attending was called while the med nin took his wife up to the delivery room. Kankuro and Temari arrived upstairs five minutes later and the trio stood in the hall waiting to be called in. Finally Megumi arrived. She smiled to see the first family of Sand huddled together in the corridor. "You look like a pack of scared jack rabbits," the doctor teased.

"Can I see Raine?" Gaara didn't think he could wait another second.

"Of course kazekage sama. Raine chan will be counting on you." _Their first child. Look how excited they all are! How cute! _Megumi led the way, Gaara followed.

Kankuro was still holding little mouse's overnight bag. "It will be over soon right?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Just because the doctor got here that doesn't mean the baby is gonna jump right out. God Kankuro, didn't you hear anything Raine and I talked about?"

He frowned at her. Kankuro had heard plenty. Some of it was gross. "Excuse me for being a little impatient. I've only been waiting nine months," he huffed. Somewhere behind him Kankuro heard a horrible wailing sound. He swallowed hard. "Is that…?"

She cringed. "Yeah, poor mouse."

Kankuro's nervous stomach rolled over "Is she gonna…keep screaming like that?"

"It will probably get worse. Mouse is a little thing. Right now her hips are separating so the baby's head…"

He didn't need her to finish. Kankuro dropped the bag and slapped a hand over his mouth. _No not here! _He made a dash for the bathroom stumbling over the bag as he went. He made it to the toilet and let the chunks fly.

Temari could hear big brother pukeing his guts up even out in the hall. "For the love of…" she picked up Raine's bag and went to the nurse's station. "Could you tell me what Room they're moving Raine to when she's out of delivery? I think its better my brother wait there."

The nurse heard someone in the lav break into a round of dry heaves. _Chicken shit. _She chuckled. "Big strong ninja ne?"

Temari laughed. "Just wait until there's diapers."

Gaara sat beside Raine doing his best to be there for her. He held one of her hands and pushed her hair out of her face. He could see she was hurting. Some of the noises she made curled his toes. "It's alright."

"It's terrific," Megumi informed. "You're doing splendid Raine chan, now it's time to push. The next contraction you feel you push through it okay?"

"Okay," Raine was a little winded. _This fucking sucks! I want it over!_ She was ready to get little Gabe out _right now_!

_This is it! _"Breathe!" Gaara broke into faster breaths trying to help.

"If you keep breathing like that kazekage sama you're going to hypervenalate and pass out," the doctor advised. "Deep breath Raine and…"

Her hand crushed his and Gaara winced at the look on his wife's face. _Oww. _

"Push Raine chan."

She did, with every fiber of her being. "Get…it…out!"

Kankuro had finally emerged from the bathroom. Temari was on her way to meet him when she heard Raine's painful plea. Big brother must have heard it to because he swooned and fainted. A nearby med nin hurried to him. Temari's face turned dark red. _Oh god how embarrassing. _"Um, could you just get me a wheelchair for him or something?" _I've got to get him out of here!_

"Okay," Megumi balanced the baby in her hands.

Gaara wasn't sure what the hell was going on. Rain had all but collapsed and the nurses were fluttering around Raine's doc. A second later Gaara heard a tiny cry. He lost his breath. "…baby…"

Raine smiled hearing her baby's first cry. His lungs sure sounded just fine. "Is he?"

"He's perfect," Megumi assured her patient. She passed the baby off to her nurse.

Gaara watched as two nurses hovered over his baby. "What are they doing?"

A nurse laughed. "Height and weight kazakage sama. You can have your son in a moment."

"Oh, okay." He looked back down at Raine and she smiled up at him. "Are you alright?" her grip on his hand had relaxed. She looked exhausted.

"That shit really hurt." Gaara laughed a little and kissed her on the lips.

One nurse filled in a chart while the other swaddled the baby. "Do you have a name picked out for your son kazekage sama?"

Gaara smiled up at the nurse. "Yes Gabriel. His name is Gabriel."

"Very nice," the nurse wrote the name in.

The other nurse lifted the baby and stepped toward Rain with him. "Gabriel was the first angel," she handed the baby to his mother.

He watched awed as Raine took the squirming bundle from the nurse. Rain was smiling as she pulled the blankets away from the baby's face. Gaara looked down at his son and laughed. "Oh my god it's me!"

The nurses laughed as Raine brought her son between her and Gaara. Gabe did indeed look very much like his father. He had a crop of strawberry hair and tiny little eyebrows to match. "Oh he's beautiful." She stroked the baby's cheek with her finger. He stopped fussing and looked at her.

"He has your eyes," Gaara touched his son's fuzzy red head.

"Six pounds four ounces, nineteen inches long," the nurse with the chart informed.

Gaara stared at the tiny baby. _A person that's only six pounds? That's crazy. _Gaara chuckled. "He's so little."

Raine tore her eyes from her son and looked at her husband. Little Gabe held daddy spellbound. "Are you going to hold him Gaara?"

He blinked at Raine. For a moment he was afraid. _He's so small! _Raine helped him and a moment later Gaara had his son in the crook of his arm. The little guy was squirming in his blanket so Gaara tried to help. He tugged the blanket back and a tiny hand escaped. Gabriel's hand reached for something and Gaara offered him his finger. His son tried to hold onto Gaara's pinky and daddy laughed. "Look at how small his hands are Raine!"

She couldn't help but laugh at Gaara a little. Her husband was infatuated with Gabe's tiny parts, kissing his little fingers. She couldn't resist smoothing out the baby's hair. Gaara took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Gaara."

"Thank you wife." Gaara kissed Raine's hand and she smiled. "He's beautiful."

Raine thought so too. "I love you Gaara."

"I love you Raine." Gaara kissed his wife.

Temari and Kankuro had been waiting about an hour when a nurse escorted Raine and Gaara into the new mother's room. Kankuro frowned. "Shouldn't she be in a wheelchair or something?" he grunted.

The nurse made sure Raine went to bed. "She's fine."

Temari hurried to Raine's side. "You okay? What about the baby?"

Raine smiled at Temari. "He looks just like Gaara."

Temari squealed and hugged Raine, Gaara laughed. "Damnit Temari be careful with her!" Kankuro panicked.

The nurse headed out laughing. _This must be uncle throw up and faint. _"I'll go get Gabriel for you."

"Wait a minute, they're gonna bring the baby here?" Kankuro hurried to his feet. "What about germs?"

Gaara smiled at his brother. "It's alright Kankuro."

He frowned at his slobbish baby brother. _Poor mouse was screaming like that cuz Gaara's a slob. _"You better keep your dick in your pants buddy."

"Wha?" Gaara blinked at his brother.

"Kankuro got sick hearing mouse scream," Temari tattled.

Raine looked at her dear brother. "Aww, Kankuro."

"He fainted too." Temari grinned and Gaara busted up laughing.

"Oi," Kankuro straightened. "That was terrible."

"You're telling me," Raine nodded.

Gaara went to the bed and sat beside his wife. "I'm sorry Raine. Can you forgive me?" He smiled at her. Gaara still thought she glowed. "Mommy."

She reached for him and Gaara hugged her. "You're going to let me max out the Visa card daddy."

He laughed and kissed his wife. "Diamonds right?"

"You better give her diamonds for this," Kankuro was still disturbed. "Jeez Gaara, quit hanging on her; give her some room!" He shuddered to think of mouse ever screaming like that again. _One kid is enough!_

"It's alright Kankuro," Temari shook her head. "She isn't going to break."

The nurse appeared in the door with the kage's bundle of joy in her arms. "Here he is."

Temari was to the baby first, Kankuro was right behind her. "Oh my!" Temari covered her mouth from squealing.

"Holy shit he looks just like Gaara!" Kankuro snorted a laugh.

The nurse eyed the parents on the bed and Gaara nodded. She offered the baby to Temari. Temari carefully took her nephew staring down at him. "Just call if you need anything." The nurse went out.

Kankuro hovered over his sister trying to get a good look at his nephew. "Lemme see too Temari!"

Gaara hugged Raine closer as his siblings fussed over the baby. "Kankuro, Temari meet Gabriel."

"Oh my god he's so cute!" Temari gushed.

"He's really small. Are babies supposed to be this small?" Kankuro worried.

"Hi Gabe I'm auntie Temari."

"I can't hold something that small!"

Raine laughed and snuggled against Gaara. He smiled down at her. "He does look just like his daddy."

"Hell yeah he does," Gaara was nearly bursting with pride. "Gabe is beautiful. Its all thanks to you." He kissed Raine again.

The baby started to fuss. "Aww," Temari melted at his tiny cry.

"Do something," Kankuro insisted. "He's crying."

Temari rolled her eyes. "He probably got a good look at your ugly mug. Makes me wanna cry too." She took Gabe to his mommy and Raine took him.

She settled her son against her and he quieted some. "What's the matter sweetie?"

Temari smiled at the picture perfect happy family. "Congratulations you two."

"Right!" Kankuro stepped in line with his sister.

Gaara nodded. "Thank you."

Now that Raine had the baby Kankuro felt more relaxed. "Mommy and daddy." _Gaara is a dad…wow…_

"Auntie Temari!" Temari beamed.

The infant yawned and everyone in the room swooned, it was just too cute. Gaara held his wife and child. "This is the happiest day of my life," he whispered in Raine's ear.

"Mine too." She turned and kissed Gaara.


	6. Chapter 6

6

They kept Raine and Gabriel over one night in the hospital and sent them on home. Kankuro thought it was much too soon. Raine needed rest she wasn't going to get with Gaara slobbering all over her. She did get her rest though; both Temari and Gaara were eager to help with Gabriel. Kankuro mostly just observed. He thought Gabe was too small to hold. He couldn't see how the others could do it.

Raine was napping and Kankuro was hovering. Gaara rolled his eyes at the nervous uncle and went ahead with changing Gabe's diaper.

Kankuro had never been this close to a diaper change before, he was afraid he'd get squirted. "What…what the hell is that?"

"It's where they cut the umbilical cord. It will dry up and all off."

His stomach rolled. "Yo Gaara, what's wrong with Gabe's dick? How come he gotta band aid on his wang?"

Gaara swallowed a laugh. "He was circumcised after birth Kankuro. So was I, so were you. No big deal." He cut his eyes over to his brother. Kankuro looked pale. "Oi, you okay?"

_No not at all. _"I think I'll… I just remembered I have to…" Kankuro turned and hurried out. He didn't slow down until he was out of the house and into the fresh air.

Gaara chuckled to Gabe as he redressed his baby boy. "Uncle Kankuro sure is squeamish aint he buddy?" Gabriel cooed and tried to eat his hand. "You getting hungry son?" Gaara smiled. Having a baby had done wonders for his wife's bra size. Gaara scooped Gabe up. "Let's go get your mommy!"

Gabe was two weeks old when the first wave of their Konoha friends came to meet him. Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru and Kiba all came together. They gathered in the sitting room and Raine brought Gabe in. Gaara proudly introduced his son to his friends.

"Oh he's beautiful!" Sakura beamed.

"He looks just like you Gaara!" Naruto laughed.

Lee raised his eyebrows at the tiny Gaara Raine held. "He really does!"

Shikamaru smiled. "He's way cuter then Gaara. Looks like Gabriel's got some of his mom in him too."

"Thank you Shikamaru," Raine nodded.

Kiba grinned at the baby. "Yep, too cute to be all Gaara." He looked up at the new mama, but not that far up. _Wow she's got really big boobs!_

Raine rolled her eyes at Kiba. "Who wants to hold him?"

"Me! Oh me first!" Sakura rushed forward. Raine passed her the baby and Sakura laughed. "Look at how cute!"

Gaara stepped over to Lee and Naruto so the women could all close in on his poor son. "I think we better let them fuss for a minute."

Lee smiled at Gaara. His friend looked happy. "Congratulations Gaara. Your son looks just like you."

Naruto saw Gaara's grin get bigger. "You lucky slob," he teased. "Just look at what you got. You must be the luckiest guy alive."

"Raine looks good," Kiba wiggled his eyebrows at Gaara. "Perky."

Gaara smiled slobbishly. "Indeed."

"Keh Gaara," Naruto sighed jealously.

"How is Rain san feeling," Lee was more decent about it.

"She's doing well. We all take turns with Gabe, well for except Kankuro."

Kiba put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Not pulling yer weight?"  
Kankuro frowned. "Gabe is too small! We can hang out when I aint gotta worry about breaking him. Jeez."

"Don't you hold him?" Shikamaru saw the chance to look great in front of Temari.

"I did a couple of times."

"Babies aren't as fragile as you think." He stepped over to Sakura. "Can I steal him for a minute? I'll give him right back."

Sakura reluctantly gave the baby to Shikamaru. Temari was watching him. He took Gabe without the slightest hesitation and settled the baby so they were both comfortable. Gaara sat back watching Shikamaru impress his sister. _They say babies and puppies are a great way to pick up chicks. _Temari stepped closer to the chunin and Gaara thought _they'll be next. _

Naruto stepped forward wiping his hands on his pants to make sure they were clean. Sakura had read him the riot act all the way to Sand. "Me next Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru helped guide Gabe into Naruto's arms impressing Temari even further with his awesome pass. "Just keep his head up. Babies prefer an elevated position."

"Okay." Naruto looked down at chibi Gaara. "Wow, he really is a tiny thing."

Lee nudged Gaara. "So how is it? What's it like being a father?"

Naruto was making funny faces for Gabe and Gaara laughed. "It's awesome."

Raine put her sleepy son to bed and stood over him watching him drift off to sleep. Gaara came up behind her. It was easier to get close to him now that she had deflated. Raine turned and hugged him. Gaara kissed her and she smiled. "I think Gabe liked Shikamaru and Lee best."

Gaara laughed. "Do you?"

She giggled. "He was very comfortable with both of them."

"Backup babysitters," he teased pulling Raine closer. It felt like it had been forever since Gaara had been with his woman. Her mean doctor had cut them off well over a month before Gabriel was born. "I miss you." He kissed her the way he couldn't with others in the room. It was exciting having such big boobs so close and Gaara couldn't resist coping a feel. _Hell yeah they got big! Way to go Gabe! _

"Gaara," she sighed. "We can't. Megumi said six weeks. It's only been two."

_Shit. That's forever. _Gaara hugged Raine and forced himself to behave. "I know." _Damn Megumi. I think she likes to see me suffer. _

Raine smiled at Gaara with pink cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"I know," he returned her smile. "You're just really sexy." Gaara kissed her again. _Damn it I really wanna…_His hands roamed over her curves.

Kankuro loudly cleared his throat from the door. "Knock that shit off ya slob."

Gaara sighed some and turned to big brother. "You need something Kankuro?"

"I think you need a cold shower Mr. Grabby Hands." Raine giggled a little and Kankuro came in for a good night peek at little Gabe. "How's my little buddy?"

"Sleepy," Raine smiled down at her son. "So much excitement."

Kankuro leaned over the crib beside Raine. He rubbed Gabe's tiny nose. "You were the star of the show today little man."

Gaara stood with his arm around his wife and joined them staring at his sleeping boy. "Everyone loved him," Gaara was proud.

"Of course everyone loves Gabe. He's the cutest lil shit in the world," Kankuro boasted.

Raine giggled again and Gaara hugged at her. He kissed her forehead. "We should let him sleep." Gaara flicked on the baby monitor on the crib and palmed the portable end.

"Okay," Raine took the receiver from Gaara and they headed back down the hall to spend some time with their guests.

Shikamaru and Temari had gone for a walk. The rest of the guys moved to the dining room having some sake, except for Lee; he drank Coke. "You're a lucky man Gaara," Naruto brooded into his sake.

"Keh." Kankuro was _still_ disturbed. "You shoulda heard poor little mouse scream. It made me chuck. Man, if I ever wanna have kids I'm finding me a woman with some child bearing hips."

"You barfed?" Naruto wrinkled his nose.

Kankuro frowned at him. "Worse then glass under yer fingernails."

Lee smiled. "I think that you are just empathetic to Raine san."

Kiba shrugged. "Well she is tiny, most of her anyway." He winked at Gaara and they both laughed.

Big brother sipped his sake. "Don't look at her boobs. That's Gabe's lunch."

Kiba busted up laughing again and Naruto's mouth fell open. "Did ya… see em?"

Kankuro's face started to turn red. "Kinda by accident this one time." He had tried to purge the incident from his mind. "I didn't know she was feeding him, I was just bringin up the wet wipes she wanted."

"Poor Kankuro nearly broke his neck running from the nursery," Gaara teased.

"Shut up," Kankuro sipped his sake again. "A mother's boobs are sacred orbs that shouldn't be ogled!" The guys laughed at him and he sagged in his seat.

Lee tried to take up for Kankuro. "It was thoughtful of you to give Raine san her privacy." The Sand ninja nodded at him appreciatively. "It must be quite an adjustment having a new baby in the house."

"A little," Gaara conceded. He had adjusted to fatherhood almost immediately and Raine was an attentive mother, his siblings were almost used to Gabe crying in the night. "I think we're doing okay though."

"Gaara is great with Gabe," Kankuro bragged. "He made him smile."

He chuckled at his brother. "Not exactly, it was gas."

"Babies fart?" Naruto was amazed. "Cool!"

"It's more of a burping kind of thing," Gaara explained. "He doesn't spit up much though."

"You mean barf?"

Kankuro lifted a hand. Just the mention of it hurt his stomach. "Guys please."

"Sorry Kankuro," Gaara knew Kankuro was having a difficult time with spit up and poo. "You're getting much better with it all though really."

He sipped his sake and stared down into it. A far off look appeared in Kankuro's eyes. "As long as I don't have to get near another shitty diaper… It was horrible. I thought maybe someone poisoned Gabe cuz his shit was so bad. My eyes were burning and I almost puked." His friends sat listening in rapt silence. "Mouse said it was okay, that diapers is bad sometimes, but this shit man…." Kankuro shuddered. He downed the rest of his sake in a gulp. "Mouse she, she just changed that thing one two three with a _smile_ on her face. I thought I was gonna die and she was…"

Kiba refreshed his friends drink. "Did sweet little sister save you from the big bad poop diaper Kankuro?" he teased.

"Someday," Kankuro lifted a brow, "you'll understand." He sipped his sake knowingly.

Naruto wasn't sure how dangerous a diaper was, but he did notice something. "Raine is great with him Gaara. I think she likes being a mom."

"She loves it," Gaara was smiling again. He had never seen her happier. "She's already started reading to him and the clothes!" He shook his head. "I came home yesterday and she had him dressed like a pumpkin."

"That was cute," Kankuro snorted. "The hat's got the little stem and everything."

He could almost picture it and Naruto laughed. "Oi, orange is a great color."

Gaara sipped his sake and thought of poor little Gabe looking more like a vegetable then a baby. _He did look really cute though. _He smiled. "Poor Gabe, Raine must have a hundred such ridiculous outfits for him."

"I like the little jungle explorer jumpsuit thing."

"Yeah that's cute."

Kiba chuckled. "Grown men talking about jumpsuits. And we call ourselves ninja."

While the Sand ninja were seeing to their guests, Kabuto finally arrived back in Hidden Sound. He made his way down to Orochimaru's room. Sasuke was sitting with the sannin. The Uchiha glared at Kabuto as Orochimaru greeted, "How did it go Kabuto?"

"Smoothly." He handed over the folders to Orochimaru. "Copies of Raine and Gabriel's medical charts."

Sasuke's eye twitched annoyed. He looked at the file Orochimaru opened and saw an inking of the baby's footprint. "Gaara's child," he growled. _He doesn't deserve to be a father. He doesn't deserve to be happy! _

Kabuto produced two vials of blood from his pouch. "I was able to obtain a blood sample from each of them."

"You should have just killed them."

"Easy Sasuke," Orochimaru read through the baby's file. "You have some work to do ne Kabuto?"

Kabuto nodded. "I'll begin a full screen analysis right away." He took the blood and headed off to the lab.

Orochimaru closed Gabriel's file and opened Raine's. Her file photo was paper clipped to the top. The sannin was trying to read when Sasuke reached over and snatched the picture away. He rolled his eyes over to the young man glaring at the photo of the kazekage's wife. "You can't kill her yet Sasuke."

Sasuke ignored his master. _Are you enjoying being a mommy Raine? Would you do anything to protect your precious baby? _He smiled. Sasuke was counting on it.

Raine was in the kitchen cooking up something that smelled good when Kankuro came in. The baby monitor was on the counter next to the washed celery sticks. "Oi mouse."

"Oi yourself Kankuro," she tossed chopped onion into a heated pan.

"Something smells good." He smiled at her. Raine had been cooking a lot lately. Her healthy food had given her back her tiny little figure, except for her boobs. Gabe wasn't quite three months yet and he was still on the tit. "You makin' salsa?"

She laughed. "Oh yeah."

Kankuro rubbed his belly. "Excellent. I need to clean the pipes." They were chuckling when Gabe's cry came through the monitor. Mouse wiped her hands and started up the stairs. Kankuro shadowed her. His nephew was almost big enough to hold. Maybe Kankuro would take care of Gabe while Raine finished the salsa. "I'll help."

The closer they got to the nursery the more Raine thought something sounded urgent about her son's cry. "He's pitching a fit." She stepped into the nursery with Kankuro at her heels and froze. "Oh my god Gabe!"

He watched slack jawed as mouse ran to the crib. Gabriel was _above_ it, floating on a pillow of sand screaming his little lungs out. "What the… Gaara?" Kankuro turned a circle looking for his brother. "Oi Gaara!"

Raine hugged her baby to her trying to calm down. Gabe was worked up enough without her being nervous too. "Shhhh baby, it's okay."

"Gaara!" Kankuro shouted again. He didn't think floating babies were the least bit funny. "What the hell?" he stomped into the hall and opened the kage's bedroom door. No Gaara. "Where the fuck is he? Oi Gaara!"

Temari arrived home hearing Kankuro bellowing upstairs for Gaara. "Idiot," she shouted up the stairs. "Gaara's still at his office. It's me."

_Gaara didn't do it! _Kankuro bolted back to the nursery. Mouse was rocking Gabe, trying to quiet him. "Temari! Get your ass up here now!" He ran for the window hearing her fly up the stairs. No one was out in the courtyard when Kankuro looked.

Her nephew was having a fit and Temari thought mouse looked pale. "What's going on?"

"Someone was using sand to elevate Gabe above his crib," Kankuro whistled for a hidden ANBU to get his ass over here.

"What?" Temari gasped. She went to Raine. "Is he alright?"

"He's agitated but," Raine was starting to calm down. "Gabe is okay."

Temari rubbed the crying baby's head. "I'll go get Gaara."

Kankuro was still laying ANBU out when Gaara arrived home. Raine had Gabe in his swing in the kitchen. He was calm and she was calm. Gaara peeked at his baby and went to his wife. "Are you alright Raine."

She nodded. "We're alright Gaara."

He kissed her. "Let me go see what all that shouting is about." Gaara hurried up to the nursery and his brother turned to him.

"Gaara!" Kankuro huffed. "These guys insist that no one came near the house. They saw nothing!" he was furious.

Gaara lifted a hand. "Calm down Kankuro." Gaara looked at the ANBU he knew was Hiei. "What happened?"

"Kazekage sama I swear, no one got near Raine san or the young master!"

"Then who did it? Who attacked my nephew?"

"What did you see Kankuro?" Temari had already told him, but Gaara wanted to hear it from big brother himself, the eyewitness.

Kankuro stomped over to the crib and held his hand above it. "Gabe was this high." He grabbed some sand out of the crib. "Floating on this."

The sand slipped through his brother's fingers and Gaara's stomach tightened up. "The sand user again," he mumbled.

Kankuro turned back to Hiei. "Hear that? Sand user. Probably the same weirdo from before. How the hell can you not know mouse has got a stalker?"

_Gabe saved me from Sasuke_

Gaara swallowed hard. _No, it couldn't be._

"I can assure you that she does not have anyone spying on her master Kankuro," Hiei insisted. "We are watching her all of the time. No one came near the house."

"Hiei, sweep the area again. Get a second unit up here to help you."

Hiei bowed and hurried out the window away from Kankuro. Big brother frowned at little brother. "At first I thought it was you playing around. The sand…"

"Tell me Kankuro, what happened after Raine grabbed Gabe?"

"The sand just fell apart."

_Like it did when I found her after Sasuke… _

Kankuro thought Gaara looked pretty deep in thought. "What is it? You know something? Do you know who did this?"

He wasn't ready to open his mouth and sound crazy just yet. "I'm going to go talk to Raine." He stepped out and ventured back down to the kitchen still thinking things over. Temari was shaking a bunny that rattled for Gabe, Raine was stirring up salsa. Gaara went to his wife and interrupted her mixing.

Raine smiled a little as Gaara took her into his arms. He kissed her and hugged her and she asked, "Did they find anything?"

"ANBU is looking. Everything is going to be alright."

Kankuro came in sniffing the spices in the air. "Answer me Gaara; do you know something about this?"

Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes over to his brother. "Do you?"

His eye squint shut. _Shit. _"What's that supposed to mean ne?"

"How about you Temari?" Gaara looked at his sister.

She didn't have to look at Gaara to understand what he was asking. "You never did anything like this until you were almost a year old."

_No! _"You had that thing inside of you Gaara! It's not the same. Gabe isn't like you!" Kankuro couldn't accept it. There was no way such a tiny thing could have such power, not without something _wrong_ with the kid.

"Kankuro!" Temari turned on her big brother.

"No, fuck you Temari!" _Gabe is not…_ "Gabe is normal!"

Raine looked up at Gaara's sad eyes. He was frowning at Kankuro. "You think Gabe did it himself don't you?"

"That's insane!" Kankuro railed. "Where is an infant going to get sand in a second story bedroom ne? You telling me he brought the sand in himself? Just levitated that shit up to his crib?"

It felt like she had a kunai in her heart. "Stop it Kankuro," Temari frowned at him.

He couldn't stop. Kankuro was beside himself with anger and grief. "Fuck you bitch you remember what it was like!" He pointed at Gaara while he screamed at Temari. "He was a fucking monster! He killed three nurses while he was cutting his teeth! He broke my arm and your fucking ankle over a toy!"

It hurt to hear his brother speak the truth. Gaara hugged Raine closer and he felt her tighten her arms around him. "Kankuro."

Kankuro turned to Gaara with guilty tears standing in his eyes. "I'm sorry Gaara, I love you. I really do, but you were one seriously fucked up kid."

Gaara nodded. "Yes, you're right. I was dangerous I understand that. But I had a monster inside of me Kankuro, Gabriel does not."

He jabbed the heel of his hand into his eye to keep from crying. "Oh yeah? Why is Gabe so strong then Gaara? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out." He looked down at his wife. She was watching Kankuro with a sad look on her face. _She knew. Raine knew it was Gabe…and she's not afraid. _

_Fascinating. _Kabuto was reading over the results of Gabriel's blood analysis again. He just couldn't believe such a thing could be true. _It must have been the liver cells in the serum Orochimaru administered to the mother_. Kabuto ran his finger down a list of numbers and letters. _Amazing. He'll make an excellent vessel for Orochimaru. _

Sasuke pushed the door to the lab open and stepped in with Orochimaru behind him. Kabuto straightened to face his master. "Orochimaru sama, I have incredible news."

The sannin grinned. "Do you?"

He stepped forward offering a stack of papers to Orochimaru. "Gabriel has _two complete sets_ of additional chromosomes."

"Oh?" Orochimaru's eyes went to the print out and he started to read.

Sasuke frowned. "So what? What does that mean?"

Kabuto peeled off his glasses. "May I?"

"Knock yourself out," Orochimaru took the papers to the desk still eating up the page with his eyes. _Success. _

"A normal cell has twenty three chromosomes in pairs. Twenty two of them are the same, man or woman, and the twenty third is what determines gender."

"I don't give a shit about that," Sasuke grumbled. "I don't want your lecture Kabuto; just tell me what it means that Gaara's kid is different."

_Simpleton. _"The long standing theory has been that a twenty fourth set of chromosomes, human's next step in evolution, will make us stronger, faster and smarter. Now imagine a ninja with not only a twenty fourth set, but twenty fifth."

Sasuke's lip curled into a snarl. "What are you saying? That Gaara had some kind of super baby?"

Orochimaru chuckled pleased as he moved on to the next page. "Precisely."

He looked from the medical specialist to the sannin. "How?"

"The treatments Orochimaru sama gave to Raine as a child. They didn't affect her directly, but she's passed the mutation on to her offspring."

"Humph. Then the kid's power has got nothing to do with Gaara. It's all about Raine."

"Not necessarily," Kabuto cleaned his glasses on his shirt. "Gabriel's natural abilities will come from his shinobi father."

The sannin laughed. He was quite excited. "Sabaku no Gabriel. Interesting."

"Are you saying Gaara just made another one of himself?" Sasuke was pissed.

"Gabriel will be stronger then Gaara in time," Orochimaru smiled evilly. "I think I may have a future with this boy."

Kabuto slipped his glasses on. "I was thinking the same thing myself Orochimaru sama." The Uchiha hissed through his teeth in disgust and went out. _Jealous Sasuke? You should be. Gaara's son will be a much better body for Orochimaru then even you. _

Megumi sat down with the kage and his family explaining the test results she had run on Raine and Gabriel. Gabe wasn't like Gaara, but he wasn't normal either. She tried to put a positive spin on it all assuring the family that the boy would likely be incredibly smart and strong. "And he's perfectly healthy so don't even worry about that."

Kankuro didn't go right home after the meeting with Raine's lady doc. He wandered until sunset. Eventually Gaara found him standing alone staring out at the training yard. He came up next to his brother and stood quietly with him watching the orange sun sink into the desert.

"I'm sorry Gaara," Kankuro said after a long silence. "I just want Gabe to be okay."

"He'll be alright."

Kankuro swallowed the lump in his throat. "Orochimaru screwed mouse up after all."

_Sort of. _"She'll be alright too."

"Yeah, but what about all the kids you wanted to have?"

Gaara hadn't given it much thought. Gabe had filled up his whole world for so long he nearly forgot about wanting nine more. "There's no guarantee that all of our children will be born like Gabe."

He looked at Gaara with sad eyes. "Gaara… how can you do that to her?"

"Raine accepts childbirth as part of her role as mother."

"That's not what I mean." He straightened staring baby brother down. "Stand here and tell me your son is not going to be a ninja. You can't. He'll probably be kazekage. You can retire early right?"

"Gabriel can decide what he wants to do."

"Don't kid yourself. Gabe and any other kids you have will be marching off to the ninja academy in no time. How is mouse gonna feel being the mother of some trope of super ninja's ne? She hates the fighting Gaara."

Gaara sighed. "Not all of our children have to be ninja."

"But they will be. You know they will." Kankuro took a step back from Gaara. "Look, I know you want a big family and all Gaara but before you go knocking mouse up again wont you at least _think_ about how she feels. How hard it's going to be for her with just Gabe. Imagine three or four kids hovering around the house; now imagine what it will be like when those siblings fight."

He swallowed hard and looked Kankuro in the eye. "It must have been miserable for you when I was small."

"It was. Don't put mouse through that shit. Just wait Gaara. Keep your godamn dick in your pants and wait to see how things go with Gabe."

"I wasn't gonna…" he stammered.

"Bullshit. I know you. The two of you mate at the drop of a hat. I mean wait as in _prevent _pregnancy Gaara. Not just pullin out either. She better get on the pill."

He blinked at Kankuro. His brother was quite serious. Gaara let it sink in a little and realized Kankuro was right. "You're probably right."

Kankuro remembered Gaara's 'terrible two's'. Seventeen people died that year. "Mouse is a good mom. She'll take care of Gabe. She'll raise him up good; she just needs some time to do that."

Gaara nodded. "Alright Kankuro. Gabe can stay a spoiled only child for a while ne?"

He tried to smile. "You bet he'll be spoiled. You see that sailor suit?"

Laughing Gaara nodded. "Yeah, it's cute."

Kankuro sniffed in a deep breath and watched the sun go to bed. "Alright pa, let's go home."

_Two of him. _Sasuke lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. _He made another one of himself. _Sasuke hated the idea. He wanted all traces of Sabaku no Gaara erased from this world. _Why does someone like him get to go on when all of my clan was slaughtered? Why should his family grow as mine dies? It isn't fair! _

Sasuke sat up grinding his teeth. _Itachi…_When Sasuke next saw his brother one of them would become the last of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was fairly certain that he could kill his brother _but if I can't… he who brought death to the Uchiha will be the last of us. _He clenched a fist. _I cannot allow that to happen! _He got out of bed and moved to the door. _Itachi, Gaara; I'll surpass you both! _

It wasn't that late yet and Sasuke found Orochimaru in the study. "Where are the rest of the women you made like Raine?" he demanded storming in.

Orochimaru lifted his eyes from the book he was reading to his moody subordinate. "What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"The other women like Raine, with her great genes. Where are they?"

_I see. _"I'm sorry Sasuke, but Raine is unique. Her reaction to the serum was an individual one I'm afraid."

"So it's just her is it? Raine is special and that _fucking Gaara_ is hogging her all to himself! Is that how it is?"

He could see how frustrated the young man was. _He's insanely jealous of Gaara. _"That is the current situation, yes." He smiled a little. "What is it Sasuke? Do you want something?" _As if I don't already know. _

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru as his eyes turned red. "The last Uchiha. I want it to be mine!" he dug into his back pocket for Raine's wrinkled picture and threw it Orochimaru. "And I want _her_ to give it to me!"

_Excellent. _Orochimaru nodded calmly. "Of course you want the last of your clan to be the strongest Sasuke. I understand." He closed his book and stood with the woman's picture in his hand. "I'm sure the two of you would create an impressive heir."

"I want a son! Stronger then Gaara's! Do you hear me? I want a son too!" Sasuke raved.

_Just got to one up Gaara ne? _Orochimaru rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Very well then, I'll see what I can do."

Sasuke knocked Orochimaru's hand off. "I don't need you. I can get Raine myself."

"Easy Sasuke, don't let your anger get the better of you."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"You need a plan if you intend to steal Raine from her family. You will not be able to abduct her from Sand with Gaara around."

_Gaara… you get everything! _He snatched Raine's picture back from the sannin. "Then you better think of something; you're _not _taking this body until I've laid eyes on my own child. Understand?" Sasuke turned and stomped out slamming the door behind him.

"Patience Sasuke." Orochimaru smiled a little. He'd love to have another Uchiha around. He could start fresh with someone stronger then Sasuke anytime he wanted to.

Orochimaru heard Sasuke slam another door further down the hall. _He'd be dangerous to have around an expectant mother though I think. He'd probably kill her. _The sannin set his book on the coffee table. "Let's see what I can arrange."

Raine and Gabe were napping in their bed when Gaara came upstairs. Gaara went to the bed and sat down smiling at his family. Things had been quiet lately; nothing since _the incident_ a few weeks back. Gabe gummed his pacifier busily in his sleep and Gaara laughed quietly. There was nothing dangerous about his precious son.

Gaara reached over and stroked Raine's cheek. She stirred and opened her eyes. "I'm home mommy." He leaned over and kissed her.

She smiled and stretched. "How was your day Gaara?"

"Not bad. How was yours?" He couldn't resist smoothing down Gabe's hair.

"He's been an angel all day." Raine sat up and put her feet on the floor. "He did get grape jelly all over his red jumper though. I have it soaking." She got up and started around the bed and Gaara grabbed her hand.

He stood and hugged Raine into his arms. "You work yourself to hard."

She smiled at him. "I won't die of rust."

"Why don't we," he kissed her neck, "see if Temari wants to watch Gabe for a little while tonight? We can have a little time alone?"

She could tell by his slobbish grin what Gaara wanted. "Time alone ne? Clothing optional time?" she teased.

"Optional, but defiantly not necessary." Gaara pulled Raine to him and kissed her.

For the most part, Gabriel was a good and normal baby boy. He didn't use the sand again until he was a full six months old and had started cutting his first tooth. One of the ANBU guards saw something unusual happening in the nursery and ordered his partner to go and fetch the kazekage at once. Gaara hurried home when he heard about the tempest going on in Gabe's room.

When he got upstairs Gaara found Raine standing in the middle of the disaster. If it wasn't over twenty pounds or nailed down, it was carried on the sand up into the air. Gabe's toys and clothes were everywhere. Raine was rocking the screaming child swatting away the stuffed animals that flew at her head. "Gaara!"

"Raine!" He hurried toward Raine commanding the sand to lay still. The toys and clothes fell where they were. "Are you alright?" He stepped over a teddy bear and hugged his wife and crying son to him.

Raine was a little winded. "I'm okay. Gabe he just, he threw a fit!"

"It's alright now."

"You made it stop. How did you…?"

Gaara rubbed Gabe's head to sooth his crying boy. "I control the sand, even if Gabriel is using it." When Gabe wailed Gaara saw the tooth trying to poke through his lower gum. "Its that tooth." Gaara stuck his pinky in Gabe's mouth and felt his gum. "It's almost through. Poor little guy."

Raine was watching her fussy baby. Gaara rubbed his gum and Gabe quieted some. "My poor baby," Raine kissed Gabe's warm brow. "Oh Gaara he's warm!"

Gaara smiled a little. "Well, he did work himself up pretty good this time."

Raine adjusted Gabe. "I'm going to get him in a bath. Could you," she looked around at the mess. "There are clean clothes in his dresser."

He reached up and took Raine's cheek in his hand. "I'll grab Gabe's stuff and I'll come give you a hand okay? I'll even get all the sand out of here."

She frowned a little. "All the sand? Gaara that will take hours. Look at this mess."

"Its fine Raine see?" Gaara waved his hand and the sand on the floor started to shift and make its way out the window.

She watched Gaara taking care of Gabe's mess with a wave of his hand. Raine looked at Gaara and smiled. "You really are amazing."

Gaara kissed his wife. "I'll be home with Gabe more while he's going through this alright? I can bring the busy work home. I don't need to live in that office you know."

Raine thought it was a wonderful idea. "Really?"

"Of course wife," he could tell he had turned her mood and it made him smile. "I'm here for you and our son. Always."

_Oh Gaara… _"I love you." Raine kissed her husband.

_I love you too Raine; I'm going to help you with Gabe. I promise._

Neither Raine nor Gaara was all that worried about Gabe's fit with the sand. They had started to get used to it; their child being different. There were other sandstorms in the nursery, three more teeth; one of them accompanied by the diaper rash from hell. Then Gabriel started to do other things with the sand.

By the time he was six months old Gabe was using sand to grab everything he wanted out of his reach. It kept everyone on their toes. The bigger little Gabe got the more he figured out what he could and couldn't do. Mommy and Daddy weren't afraid to tell their precious no.

Gabe got bigger and Kankuro got more comfortable holding him. He played video games with Gabe on his lap all the time. He didn't even mind when the little guy ate cheerios all over him.

Temari came home late one afternoon to find Kankuro and Gabe sitting together in a ring of cereal. Kankuro was in mid boss fight and Gabe was eating the cheerios he had spilled all over both of them. "Oh god!" she huffed disapprovingly. "Look at you!"

"Can't. Must kill Lavos. Haven't seen this ending yet."

Gabe turned toward the familiar voice. "Ta!" he waved a hand at her.

Temari stepped forward and reached for Gabe. "Come to auntie Temari," She picked him up. Gabe was dressed in only the top half of his cute little outfit. "Where are his pants Kankuro?"

"Uh, over there," he jerked his head. "We spilled soda on us."

"We did huh?" Temari rolled her eyes.

"Ta!" Gabe put a sticky hand on her cheek.

She wrinkled her nose. "Yuck. Those were honey nut cheerios weren't they sticky boy."

"Ta!" the baby smiled showing four tiny teeth.

"Come on Gabe; let's get you cleaned up before mommy sees what a mess you are."

Gabe fell asleep in Gaara's arms as the family sat around watching _The Return of the Sith. _He got up to take his boy to his crib as soon as the credits started to roll. "That kinda sucked," Gaara was disappointed. "The original trilogy was way better."

"Han Solo was the man," Kankuro agreed immediately.

Raine started to follow Gaara out laughing a little. She didn't exactly consider Star Wars high culture, but the ninja liked it. "Let's get him to bed. Goodnight Temari, Kankuro."

He tucked his boy into his crib and watched Raine lean in to kiss him goodnight. She straightened staring at Gabe and Gaara wrapped his arms around her from behind. Raine leaned against him and he kissed her neck. "I can't believe how big he's getting."

"He outgrew so many cute little things."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "He's not a sailor or a pumpkin."

Raine giggled. "You don't complain about the little ninja outfits."

"Maybe because I'm a ninja not a vegetable," he teased back.

She turned and wrapped her arms around her husband smiling up at him. "Oh is that how it is?" she reached up and tickled at his ear and Gaara kissed her. He pulled her close and Raine felt his hands sliding over her curves. "Gaara," she sighed.

Kissing his voluptuous wife was enough to kick star Gaara's heart. "Come to bed with me Raine." She was tickling at his ears driving him crazy with lust. "I want you." Gaara kissed his way down to the cleavage he was feeling.

_I want you too…_Raine reached back and grabbed the portable end of the baby monitor.She turned the big end on over their sleeping son. "Take me to bed Gaara." He swept her into his arms and carried her into their room.

Kabuto returned to Sound with new information on Raine and Gabriel. The boy was already displaying unusual abilities. He recognized many faces and tried to say the person's name. Of course he couldn't speak yet, but he often got the first syllable of the name correct. He could use sand to move objects and even levitate himself.

Orochimaru seemed impressed. It just deepened Sasuke's fury. "Enough about Gaara's little genius," Sasuke snapped. "What about Raine?"

He sighed as quietly as he could and looked at Orochimaru. "She's been taking an oral contraceptive for," Kabuto checked the file, "nearly four months; since the first disturbance Gabriel caused in the house."

The sannin chuckled. "I wonder how the happy couple reacted to Gabriel's display."

Sasuke grit his teeth. _Did you hug your little woman Gaara while you calmed your monster down? _"What about Raine?" he repeated impatiently.

"Getting close to her in Sand is all but impossible," Kabuto informed. "ANBU watches her around the clock."

"I can kill them easy."

"Trying to acquire Raine in Sand is foolish," Orochimaru calmly folded his hands together. "We'll wait until she leaves the village. Perhaps kazekage will attend the upcoming chunin exam tournament in Konoha ne?"

The Uchiha frowned. "That's still months away." He cut his eyes over to Kabuto. "What about that birth control shit? How long does it take for that to wear off?" Sasuke was somewhat appeased to know that at least Gaara wasn't going to knock Raine up before he could. _The next child she carries will be mine!_

"Once she discontinues using the contraceptive her body should return to a receptive state almost immediately." Kabuto adjusted his glasses keeping an eye on Sasuke.

Sasuke turned back to Orochimaru. "I want her, now."

_I'll bet you do. _"We're working on it Sasuke, have some patience." The sannin leaned toward his next body. "I've always given you everything you want, this is just going to take some planning." Orochimaru smiled. "Children should be planned don't you think?"

_Did you plan your son Gaara? _Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _Or did you just get lucky poking your bitch ne? _Just thinking about the kazekage put Sasuke in a foul mood. _You have everything I want; everything that should be mine! I should be the kage with strong heirs. I deserve it not you! _He stood and headed for the door.

Orochimaru watched Sasuke leave. Kabuto peeled off his glasses sighing. "I know Kabuto, Sasuke is getting impatient."

"It will be difficult to abduct her Orochimaru sama, but I may have an alternative to kidnapping Raine."

"Sasuke insists that Raine mother his child, not that I can blame him. She'll make a strong Uchiha for him, for us."

Kabuto nodded. "I know she will. I still intend for Raine to be the mother, but her entire body is not necessary to create a child."

_Such a smart kid. _The sannin grinned. "What are you thinking Kabuto?"

"It's difficult to get close to Raine, but not impossible. I may be able to get near her long enough to extract the genetic material I need from her to make Sasuke his child."

"Rob her unborn? How devious you are Kabuto." Orochimaru laughed. "Sasuke may not like the idea. I think he has his heart set on fucking Gaara's wife."

_I'm sure he does. _"The fuck isn't what's important," Kabuto said matter of factly. "It's the baby. Developing the child in the lab would insure that Sasuke's heir would inherit the chromosomal mutation from the mother."

Orochimaru laughed. _Very smart indeed. _"You're sure you could control this little experiment ne?"

"Of course. It will be some work, but its better then fighting Gaara."

For now, the sannin agreed.

The proud mother often strolled her son through Sand. She took Gabe shopping with her and to the park to see the big kids play on the swing and the slide. The old folks in the village thought little Gabriel was an angel. They fussed over the kage's son whenever Raine strolled him about. Gabe was always excited to see a new face and he loved being the center of attention.

Sasuke had been in Sand for three days now watching who came in and out of the kage's place and when. Disguised as an elderly peasant he was able to move through the streets undetected by the ANBU that guarded Gaara's family. He often positioned himself to be where he could watch Raine when she came out to do her shopping pushing little Gabriel in his stroller. The baby looked a lot like Gaara; it just made Sasuke even more spitefully jealous.

Raine and Gabe were shopping when two old ladies rushed her to get a peek at kazekage's son. Sasuke watched from ten feet away as the old hens clucked excitedly about how much the baby took after his father. He was sick of hearing it. When the crones finally backed off Sasuke moved to speak with Raine himself. He put himself in her line of sight and dropped the bag of apples he was carrying. They rolled everywhere, several ending up at Raine's feet.

She saw the old man lose his apples. _Aww poor old guy. _Raine picked up the two at her feet. "Let me help you." She pushed Gabe over to the elderly man and started to help him collect his produce. "Did the bag rip?"

Sasuke watched her from behind fake blue eyes. "No miss." Her hair spilled over her shoulder as Raine leaned forward to pick up more apples. It was the closest Sasuke had been to her since she was bloated carrying Gaara's child. She had regained her small figure but her boobs were defiantly bigger. _She looks… _"Thank you my lady."

The poor old man looked like he needed the fruit. He was thin and frail looking. She re bagged his apples for him and smiled. "It's no trouble at all. Can I help you with anything else?" Catering to the elderly was a habit she just couldn't break.

The geezer smiled showing the pretty young woman his missing teeth. Sasuke had a great idea. "Would you and your tot join me for a scoop of ice cream missy? My treat."

She smiled at the toothless old fart. _I guess ice cream is all you can eat with no teeth. _Raine giggled a little. The people of Sand were always trying to give Gabe _something_ to make a mess with. "That would be lovely. Thank you." She helped the old man up letting him lean on her a bit.

Sasuke slipped an arm around Raine's shoulder. _I'm touching her. _"Bless you missy, it's this hip. It troubles me some."

"You can lean on me if you'd like. I'll get us to the ice cream shop so you can sit and rest in no time." She smiled trying not to let her pity show.

"You're very kind." _And so very beautiful. _"Thank you missy." Sasuke hobbled a little as he walked beside Raine leaning on her. This close he could smell the perfume she was wearing; something sweet smelling. _Sweet like her._

She took them to Polar Parlor and the old man ordered up ice cream for all. He and the baby got theirs in a dish Raine got her scoop on a cone. She sat across from the old man in a booth trying to spoon feed Gabe. The baby didn't want a spoonful, he wanted the whole dish. Raine gave him a mouthful and Gabe reached for the dish. It was out of reach so he called on the sand. Mommy grabbed the bowl of ice cream before the sand could drag it off the table. "No Gabe," she was firm.

He didn't particularly care for the runt, but the trick was impressive. _So small, so young and yet so powerful. _"He must be quite a handful."

Raine smiled reassuringly at the old man. "Not really. He's a good baby."

Sasuke nodded and watched her lick at her ice cream cone. He suppressed a lecherous smile. "Glad to hear it missy."

She fed Gabe another bite of ice cream. He slapped his hands on the bar in front of him demanding more right away. Raine laughed. "Okay Gabe I get it."

It was the first time he had ever heard her genuinely laugh. He liked it, it was almost musical. _Maybe we should have a daughter too. A baby like her. _"You're quite happy being a mother."

Gabe was still amusing her. "Yes, it's wonderful. Do you have children ojisan?"

_Not yet, but I will. _"Five," Sasuke lied. "And nine grandchildren."

"They must keep you very busy."

Sasuke ate some ice cream. It was good. Watching Raine lick away at hers was even better though. _I'd like to smear this stuff all over her and… _"Children keep you young."

Raine sucked in a glob of ice cream nodding. She swallowed the cool treat. "They do keep you on your toes." She giggled again and gave Gabe another spoonful.

He smiled a little. _A very pretty and talented mouth… _"That they do."

After ice cream Raine went home. She gave Gabe a bath and cleaned him up. He cruised around the kitchen in his tot wheels chewing on his teething ring while Raine started dinner. Kankuro was home first, he always was on nights Raine was cooking. He came into the kitchen and Gabe rolled himself Kankuro's way. "Ka! Ka!"

"Oi buddy." Kankuro bent and plucked Gabe out of his walker. "How was your day?"

Raine laughed as Gabe pulled on Kankuro's nose. "Somebody had ice cream today and boy did he like it."

"Did ya pal? You like ice cream ne?"

"Ka!" Gabe patted his uncle's cheek.

Raine started peeling potatoes. "This sweet old man, he took us for ice cream. Poor guy looked like he needed to eat something."

Kankuro knew Raine had a soft spot for orphans and old farts. A little side effect of her days of servitude in the Hotohori estate. "He probably just wanted to see you lick a cone toots," Kankuro teased. "I'll bet he ran out for some Viagra right after that."

"Kankuro!" Raine laughed. "He was old! Ancient really and very nice. He said he had nine grandchildren."

"Being a dad don't make ya less perverted. Just look at Gaara," he snorted a laugh.

"Kankuro!" she laughed with him.

Temari came in behind her brother. "What are you two giggling about?"

"Ta! Ta!"

"Hello Gabie poo!" She reached for her nephew. "Come see auntie Temari!"

Kankuro shielded Gabe. "I was here first."

She frowned at her brother. "Gimmie my nephew. You'll just get him sticky."

"I don't always get Gabe sticky."

Raine giggled and started another potato. "Just half the time right?"

"I bet he got sticky having ice cream," Kankuro defended. "Some old Viagra bastard was tryin to pick up mouse."

"Kankuro!" she skinned the potato without even having to look at it. Old habits… "This nice old man with three teeth bought us ice cream," she directed at Temari.

Temari smiled and stepped to the counter. She'd let big brother have Gabe for a _few_ more minutes. "Man, the old fogies just can't get enough Gabe can they?"

"Of course not!" Kankuro puffed up. "The old farts love Gabe!" He bounced Gabe and the little one laughed.

"He did reach for his dish of ice cream with the sand though," Raine winced some. "I don't think anyone else caught it, but the old geezer did."

"Did he freak?" Temari asked raising a brow.

"No," Raine moved on to another potato. "He did ask if Gabe was a handful though. I told him Gabe was a good baby."

Kankuro shrugged it off. "Probably one of the old timers that remember when Gaara was a baby. At least you put his fears to rest. You've got Gabe in check." He winked at his sister in law.

"Mouse is a good mom," Temari agreed.

"Thanks guys," Raine flushed at their flattery.

"Ma ma ma!" Gabe added his two cents and everyone laughed.

It was getting late as Sasuke shuffled through Sand toward the kage's house in his old man disguise. He sat on a bench not far from the place and tugged up his hood. It was about as close as he could get without drawing the attention of Raine's ANBU guards. _It's close enough. _Sasuke bit his thumb and tucked his bleeding hand into his wrap with his other. He was through the seals quickly and Zantho appeared.

Sasuke carefully guided the tiny moth out his sleeve. _I need your eyes. Go to Gaara's place and watch Raine. _

The moth fluttered his wings and paused on the back of the bench behind Sasuke. He flew up and toward the kage's house looking for the ANBU secret guard. He found two before he reached the lighted nursery window.

Sasuke kept one hand in his cloak maintaining the jutsu as he watched through Zantho's eyes. Gaara was laying his tired child in his crib. Raine handed the baby his teething ring. The couple stood watching their child fall asleep. Gaara slipped his arm around Raine's waist and kissed her neck. She turned to him and

"Oi, like the bartender said; I don't care where ya sleep buddy but it aint gonna be here," the ninja frowned down at the old man. "You got someplace to go pops?"

_Shit. _He broke contact with Zantho for the moment and got up. "Prick," he growled under his breath as he hobbled away from the sand ninja. Sasuke made his way to the room he rented from some old hag. He couldn't stand her. Every morning it was oatmeal and the old bitch talked with her mouth full. She was asleep in her rocker when Sasuke passed through and went to his room.

He threw off his cloak and sat down on his bed. Sasuke stilled himself and reached out for his spy. _Zantho._

_Where ya been Sasuke you're missing the show _the moth leant Sasuke his eyes.

It wasn't the nursery; it was Gaara and Raine's bedroom. _He's…fucking her. _Raine and Gaara were writhing around like a couple of animals in heat. His lips and hands were all over her. Sasuke grit his teeth. _Gaara you bastard. _

Zantho leant Sasuke his ears too.

Raine arched her back and sighed. Sasuke forgot about his nemesis for the moment and focused on the woman. The pair rolled and Raine took the top. Sasuke approved of the better view. _Yeah that's nice._

_How's the reception ne Sasuke? _

_It's good Zantho, thank you._

The moth loved to be appreciated.

Tsume was the oldest in the orphanage at thirteen. He was good at helping with the other children and when the princess Raine asked him to come help her around her place on Tuesday and Thursday mornings the boy couldn't say no. Like many in Sand he was in love with the first lady. He helped her hang laundry and carried heavy things for her. She always rewarded him with something good to eat. Sometimes he even got to see the kazekage. Tsume loved his job.

It was Thursday morning and Tsume set off for kage's place. He took the short cut through the alleys. Tsume was almost in the clear when he heard a voice behind him. "Hey boy." Tsume turned and looked into a pair of red eyes. He died painlessly and quietly not even knowing he was a goner.

Sasuke threw the boy's body into a grain basket and secured the lid. "Catch ya later Tsume," Sasuke used the boy's phrase as he took the boys form. Looking like Raine's favorite orphan Sasuke set off to Gaara's house.

The ANBU near the main entrance to the house nodded Tsume in. Sasuke stepped into Gaara's house and closed the door behind him. Raine and Gabriel were here alone. He could hear them upstairs. She and the baby were laughing. "That's my good boy," Raine giggled at her child delighted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes up toward the sound of her voice. _Yes…my good boy. _He started toward the stairs altering his appearance again. By the time he got to the second floor Sasuke had turned into Gaara. He went to the nursery and looked in. Raine and Gaara's child were sitting on the floor playing with toys. "Raine," he said with Gaara's voice.

Raine looked up at her husband and smiled. "Gaara, what are you doing home?"

He held a hand out to her. "I just dropped by to let you know Tsume wasn't coming. He has the flue. Didn't want to get Gabe sick."

Gabe was occupied so she got up and went to Gaara. He wrapped her into his arms and she hugged him. "Is he alright?"

"Sure." Sasuke was memorizing what it felt like to hold her in his arms. The feel of her body against him. Raine tickled at one of his ears and he shuddered.

"You didn't have to come all the way home for that Gaara," Raine flirted pushing her bosom into him. "Did you want something?"

_Holy shit…_"Yes." Sasuke closed his mouth over Raine's and kissed her. One of his hands slid down her back side and grabbed cheek. He pushed their intimate parts together and she opened her mouth to his kiss. _Yes, I want this._

Gaara kissed her passionately as his hands roamed over her curves. He broke their kiss to catch his breath and Gaara hugged her tight panting against her neck. "Don't you have to meet with Baki this morning?" Raine was still sure the jonin didn't like her.

Sasuke took her face in his hand and stared into her sparkling blue eyes. It was exciting to be with her like this. He liked being close to Raine _much_ better when she wasn't afraid of him. Their kiss left him wanting more. _The mother of my child. _ "You're so beautiful."

She blushed up at Gaara and giggled. "Flattery will get you nowhere when I have laundry to do."

"No time for a quickie ne?" Sasuke teased.

Raine laughed. "Gabe's not quite ready for a nap. Sorry love, you'll just have to go hang out with Baki."

"I have a little time." He had walked in here as Tsume; he still had a few minutes to play Gaara. He just couldn't linger long; Gaara's siblings were in and out of here all day. He hugged Raine closer with one hand felt her breast with the other. "Kiss me." Sasuke kissed her again deep and slow. _This is what I want. _He pinched her nipple and Raine moaned against his lips. _She wants me to fuck her. _

Even if Gaara did have time to fool around now, Raine didn't. There were sheets to be hung on the line and it was almost time for Gabe's snack. She gave her husband a kiss that screamed _do ya later_ and stepped back blushing at him. "You should get going Gaara. Baki will be expecting you."

He watched breathless as the most enticing woman he had ever known slipped out of his arms. "Raine…"

"I'm glad you stopped by. I hope Tsume feels better soon."

_Tsume wont feel anything anymore he's dead._ "Me too." A million thoughts raced through his mind. He could knock Gabriel out or kill him right now. He could take Raine to the floor right here or he could take her to Gaara's bed and fuck her brains out.

She rested a hand on Gaara's cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you."

How many years had it been since someone had spoken those words to him? _She's the one for me. _Sasuke took Raine's hand and kissed it. "I love you too."

Raine smiled. "See you for lunch?"

If he didn't want to ruin their moment Sasuke had to leave now. "You bet." He kissed her once more and even pat the baby on top of the head. Smiling Sasuke went back downstairs. He changed into Tsume again and left the house headed for the market. Once there he morphed back into the old man.

Sasuke didn't want to leave Sand, not after getting so close to Raine, but in a few hours all hell was going to break lose at kage's place. When Gaara found out someone groped his wife there would be a manhunt. Tsume's body would be discovered soon enough too. The basket would stink by this afternoon.

The ninja at the gate paid the old man that shuffled out into the desert little attention. When Sasuke was out of their sight he returned to his own form and ran like hell. If Gaara so much as suspected it was the Sound ninja that was at his sexy little wife he'd turn the whole desert upside down to find Sasuke.

_I hate to get you all hot and then leave ya hanging honey. _Sasuke smiled thinking about the steamy kiss Raine had given him. _Yes, I defiantly want that. _He didn't want to just make a baby with her. _I'm going to take your wife and make her mine Gaara. She said she loves me. I can make her believe she does. _

They were half way through lunch when Raine mentioned making soup for Tsume. "Kid sick?" Kankuro assumed.

"The flue, right Gaara?"

Gaara blinked at Raine. "Huh?"

Raine rolled her eyes. "You said Tsume wasn't coming because he had the flue."

_What? _"No I didn't," Gaara looked at Raine curiously.

"Gaara, it's why you came home this morning. Well, one of the reasons," she smiled flirtily at him.

_Came home? _Gaara felt his heart dive into his stomach. "What are you talking about Raine?"

Temari was busy with Gabe but she was listening. Kankuro had stopped eating and was looking at Gaara frowning. Raine also frowned at Gaara. "You came home this morning and said Tsume wasn't coming because he had the flue."

_Shit. Oh shit! _Gaara swallowed hard. "And then what Raine? I told you Tsume wasn't coming and then what?"

"What's wrong with you?" Gaara was making her nervous. "You said Tsume wasn't coming, got your hug and kiss and went back to work."

_Shit. _"Kankuro."

Big brother was already standing. "I'll get ANBU."

Raine looked from Gaara to Kankuro hurrying out and back again. "What's wrong with you two? Why are you calling ANBU?"

Gaara took Raine's hand and stared into her eyes. "I didn't come home this morning Raine. Whoever was in the house with you, it wasn't me."

"No," it was almost laughable. "It was you Gaara. I saw you, I _kissed_ you."

His stomach rolled at the thought of another kissing his wife. "What did he do to you?"

_He's…serious. _The reality of it all was sinking in. _That wasn't Gaara! _"Gaara…"

"Did he hurt you?"

Raine shook her head a little. "I thought it was you. I…I kissed him. He touched me!"

Gaara pulled her into his arms and she squeezed him. "It's alright Raine."

"Gaara!" Kankuro called from the front door. "You better come out here!"

Gaara nodded at Temari. "Stay with Raine wont you." He hurried out.

Raine looked at her sister in law Temari was frowning a little. "How? How can someone look and sound just like Gaara!" she asked the ninja.

"Genjutsu. It's an illusion they put around themselves, the shinobi that can do such a thing." Her heart was in her throat. A strange ninja had been in here _alone_ with mouse and Gabe. _They could have been killed._

"It doesn't make sense. Why would someone pretend to be Gaara so they could tell me Tsume was sick?"

Her guess was Tsume was dead. "It could have been an assassin."

_Assassin? _"He touched the top of Gabe's head!" Raine panicked.

Temari stood and immediately took Gabe out of his high chair. "Let's get you two looked at by a medical specialist. Make sure the weirdo didn't have something on his hands or in his mouth."

ANBU reported that little Tsume had arrived at 9:45 and stayed in the house about ten minutes before he headed off to the market. The director of the Orphanage said Tsume left at quarter past and running late. The boy's body was discovered not far from the kage's house at 1:19 by ANBU combing the area.

At 6:30 that evening an elderly woman was found dead in her rocking chair by her granddaughter. The old woman had her throat slit and her mouth was full of oatmeal. The granddaughter reported to ANBU that the old woman had been renting a room out to a toothless old geezer. The geezer turned out to be the sweet old man that had given Gaara's son his first taste of vanilla ice cream.

Raine and Gabriel both checked out alright and Gaara took his family home. Raine passed Gabe off to Gaara and ran up to their bedroom. He heard the door slam and then Raine was crying. Gabe was fussy, hungry so Gaara hurried to the kitchen to get him something to chew.

Gaara put Gabe in his high chair and went into the cupboard for the cheerios. He was shaking some into a bowl when Kankuro came in. "Kankuro," Gaara greeted.

He could hear mouse bawling upstairs. "Is she okay?"

"Tsume's death has upset her greatly." Gaara set the bowl on the tray in front of Gabe. The baby dug in with both hands.

"He was a good kid," Kankuro felt the boy's loss too. Tsume had loved coming here to help Raine around the house. It had made the orphan boy feel important, he bragged about the kage's family all over town.

"Two murders, it is likely that the same ninja that approached Raine that did the killings."

Kankuro watched his little buddy stuffing cheerios into his mouth. "He didn't hurt Raine or Gabe though."

He looked up at his brother's frown. "It was quite the opposite," Gaara grumbled.

"Mouse got a stalker?"

"It would seem so."

Temari came in behind Kankuro. "ANBU is still searching the area around the old woman's place. Whoever he was, he's probably long gone now. The penalty for impersonating the kage is death."

"He could still be hiding in Sand using a different face," Kankuro grunted.

"Hiei has a team going through the bingo book for possible suspects. It's pretty obvious we're dealing with a genjutsu user."

Gaara looked at Temari. "I don't think anyone from Sand did this."

Kankuro rolled his eyes over to baby brother. Gaara looked pissed. "I hope not."

"I think it was Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Temari gasped.

Gaara raised a hand to quiet his sister. "I don't want Raine to hear us."

His stomach tightened up. "Oi Gaara if it was Uchiha wouldn't he have…"

"Perhaps he thought ANBU would be too quick to stop him from killing them."

"They think nothing of you slobbering all over mouse all the time. The attacker made things look totally normal," Temari deduced.

"I don't get it," Kankuro shook his head. "Why? Why kill Tsume? Why come here at all? He didn't hurt them; he didn't try to abduct them."

Gaara felt a migraine coming on. "He used Tsume's appearance to get past the guard. He came here to see Raine."

"Did he do something to her?"

He shook his head at his brother. "No, he didn't use any jutsus on her." _He didn't have to wearing my face._

Kankuro was frustrated. "Then what the hell was his mission?"

It dawned on Temari that there was no mission. "Kankuro, how would you feel if some guy got all hot and grabby with your woman ne?"

"I'd kill the fucker."

Gaara's hand tightened into a fist. "Exactly."

He got it now. "Sasuke wants to fight ne?"

"He copped a feel and slipped _my wife_ the tongue," Gaara hissed. "I'll fucking kill him."

"Sasuke did this to spite Gaara but finding out it was him that attacked her," Temari shook her head. "Maybe it's better not to say anything to mouse."

"It is better and no one is going to tell her it could have been him. I will not have Raine any more terrorized by that bastard then she already has been!"

"Da da da da!" Gabe was loud like daddy. He whacked the edge of the bowl and cereal went everywhere.

Temari went to Gabe. "I'll take care of Gabe Gaara. Why don't you see if you can get mouse calmed down."

Gaara took a deep breath and tried to exhale his frustration. _Godamn you Sasuke; how dare you touch my wife! _He could still hear her crying into her pillow somewhere above him. "Alright," Gaara sighed. He moved past his siblings and went to comfort his wife.

Sasuke was in a fine mood by the time he arrived in Cardiff. He stopped off for some take out and went to his room to pig out and replenish his strength. He spread his three dinners out on the floor in front of him and dug in. He would eat, sleep for a while and then get out of town. Gaara would send ANBU to Cardiff looking for enemy ninja. Sasuke chuckled. "And we are bitter enemies ne Gaara?"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out Raine's picture. He stared at her shy smile as Sasuke chewed up some beef and broccoli. "You're not as sweet and innocent as you look are you Raine?" he was almost willing to bet that if Gaara's damn kid had been asleep when he came in _I could have fucked her right in Gaara's bed. _He laughed and set her picture down to shovel some rice in his mouth.

_Don't worry sweetie. Next time I won't leave you hanging. Next time I'll take care of you real good. Next time _Sasuke twisted the cap off his soda and downed a generous gulp. The sweet stuff hit the spot and Sasuke guzzled some more. He caught his breath after such a long drink and went right back to feeding his face.

_One kid is not enough. I want two, maybe three. A boy to take after me and a girl to take after Raine._ Sasuke remembered Raine's happy melodious laugh and smiled. _A boy and a girl. Defiantly! _He tried the orange chicken and found it delicious. He shoved two huge pieces in his mouth and chewed ravenously.

He was sure taking Raine away from Gaara would be difficult, but it would give Sasuke the opportunity to kill the kazekage. _I'll kill Gaara and his shitty family, give Gabriel to Orochimaru and then _Sasuke speared some more chicken _I'll comfort your grieving widow Gaara, don't sweat it. _

Sasuke finished his dinner planning out his life with Raine.

Gaara went into the bedroom and his eyes found Raine on the bed. She was lying on her tummy with her face in a pillow. Raine was crying. He went to the side of the bed. "Raine?" she didn't answer him. Gaara slipped out of his harness and let his gourd hit the floor. He crawled up in bed next to his wife. "Raine..."

She turned on her side and faced him. "He was…just a…kid," she sniffled.

He pulled Raine to him and held her. She clung to him as she cried for her friend. _Damn you Sasuke. _"We'll find who did this and they will be punished."

"He should rot in jail for life!" she wailed against Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara rubbed Raine's back. He didn't like keeping secrets from her, but there were just too many things he didn't have the heart to tell her. Presently her young friend's body was on a table in the medical examiners office. Aneurism in the brain had been determined as the boy's cause of death. Sasuke blew apart the kids brain from the inside. _Sick bastard. He didn't have to kill Tsume! _"Don't worry Raine. Whoever did this will pay."

"The other kids Gaara," Raine's heart was breaking for the orphans. "They all looked up to Tsume. They loved him. Chiyo and Sasami…" she broke into another round of hysterical sobs. The little girls called him Tsume oaniki.

"We'll go and check in on them tomorrow Raine. I'll handle all of the arrangements for Tsume." Gaara would make sure the orphan had a decent burial. He held his wife and let her cry some grief out of her system. After a while she tired herself out and lay against him sniffling.

Raine knew she had more then just Tsume to worry about. "Did that terrible man come here to hurt Gabe?"

Gaara had a lie prepared to answer her question. "No, I think he was looking for a forbidden scroll."

She knew things like that were kept locked away here. It was a logical explanation but, "Why did he… bother me?"

Gaara took Raine's chin in his hand and tipped her face up so that he was looking her in the eye. "Because you're beautiful and men fall in love with you the moment they lay eyes on you." He smiled a little at her. "I know I did."

"He was a _real_ dangerous pervert?"

_My love. _Gaara stroked her cheek and nodded at her. "Don't worry anymore about it. ANBU will catch him. Hiei will kick his ass good for touching you. He and Kurama both adore their princess you know."

The idea of her kindly ANBU guards beating the crap out of Tsume's killer was scary and awesome at the same time. Raine detested violence, but she wanted the bastard that killed her friend to hurt. She frowned. "Does it make me a bad person to want them to beat him up Gaara?"

"Not at all." Sadly enough his wife was coming to understand that sometimes a ninja had to fight, had to kill.

Raine felt a little better. She snuggled against Gaara. "Is Gabe okay?"

Gaara kissed the top of her head. "Temari's got him. I gave him some cheerios."

Her baby boy had a long afternoon at the hospital. "He probably wants something good. I should make him something."

"Temari can handle it."

"What about you? You haven't had any dinner. Aren't you starving?"

He smiled at her concern. _Always worrying about me. _"I'll send Kankuro out for pizza, how's that?"

She looked up at her husband. "You sure that's alright?"

"Pizza sounds good to me. Kankuro will be up for some too I'm sure. Temari likes that vegetable medley salad thing from that place."

She was almost ready to drag her miserable ass out of bed. _Gaara always makes me feel better. _Raine tried to smile for her husband. "Gino and Joes it is."

As Tsume's body was committed to the dust of the earth Sasuke arrived back at Hidden Sound. He was still on a high; it was a rush to torment Gaara in such a way. He could hardly wait to kill the bastard. Pleased with himself he went to his quarters to clean up after his long journey.

Sasuke was fresh out of the shower and half dressed when the door to his room banged open. He turned and saw Orochimaru. The sannin looked furious. "If you come to welcome me home, don't bother." He picked up his shirt and pulled it on.

_You stupid bastard! _Orochimaru was _beyond_ furious. He already received a full report on Sasuke's shenanigans from his spies in Wind. "What were you doing in Sand?"

"Minding my own business now why don't you mind yours."

Orochimaru stepped into Sasuke's room trying to remain calm. _Don't kill him you need his living body _he reminded himself. "You went after Raine."

He figured Orochimaru probably knew everything. "I went to see her yes."

"Fool! Security around the kazekage's family will be tightened. It's going to be even more difficult to get close to Raine!" _You're fucking up my plans! _

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru. "I can get to her whenever I want."

_Arrogant little shit. _"Getting to her and getting her out of _Gaara's desert_ are two different things. All you've done make Gaara more protective of his wife. Stay away from her and Sand!"

_Fuck you old man. _"Don't tell me what to do!"

_That's it! _Orochimaru couldn't kill Sasuke, he needed him. He could put the fear of god into him though so he did. Orochimaru waved his hand and Sasuke went flying into the wall. He held the Uchiha there immobilized as he went to his servant. "I know what you did Sasuke."

Sasuke struggled against the invisible force holding him to the wall. "Release me!"

"You killed her orphan boy just to see Raine. You walked right into the kazekage's house but even that wasn't bold enough for you. You just had to molest the kage's wife!"

"Keh," Sasuke hissed through his teeth. He tried to bring out his Sharingan, but something about the force holding him to the wall was preventing him from doing so. _Godamn you Orochimaru!_ "She enjoyed it," he snarled back.

Orochimaru put his face close to Sasuke's and glared into his eyes. "Because she thought you were Gaara. She's a total slut for him."

"Shut up." Orochimaru wasn't telling Sasuke something he didn't already know. He had seen Raine and Gaara together through Zantho's eyes just a few nights ago.

He focused on Sasuke's eyes feeling out the kids railed up emotions. _Twisted fuck. _"You've got some kind of a sick little crush on her is that it?"

Sasuke's lip curled into a snarl. "Raine will be the mother of my children."

_Children? Now he wants more then one? What the fuck. _"I agreed to give you a child with Raine. I never said you could have her."

_What? _It was completely unacceptable. Sasuke didn't just want a baby; he wanted Raine the happy wonderful mother to raise it. He narrowed his eyes at the sannin. "I _will_ have Raine or I'll _kill _your precious Gabriel before he can walk!"

Furious Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke by the face. He changed the flow of chakra holding Sasuke and squeezed the Uchiha. "You won't touch a hair on his head."

_No, I'll leave him alive so you can have his body you bastard. Then my family will be safe. _"I already have," Sasuke laughed defiant.

Orochimaru had to consider the possibility that Sasuke would kill Gabriel before Orochimaru could use him. "Alright Sasuke, then here is the deal. You stay away from them, you stay away from Sand. When the opportunity presents itself to acquire Raine, it will be done."

He didn't want to stay away from her but sneaking back into Sand would be too difficult for a while. "How long are you going to make me wait?"

It appeared his subordinate was willing to comply. He let go of Sasuke's face but didn't loosen the chakra hold just yet. "It's your own damn fault if it takes time. You just had to go and get Gaara's back hair up didn't you?"

Sasuke cut his eyes away from the sannin's accusing glare. "Fuck Gaara."

"I'm sure she is. Maybe he's nailing her right this moment. Does that piss you off Sasuke?" If the Uchiha had feelings for Raine, even demented ones Orochimaru could use her against him.

His eye twitched and Sasuke grit his teeth. "I don't care. I'll kill Gaara and make Raine a widow." _You have her now Gaara, but I won't let you keep her!_

Orochimaru thought Sasuke _did_ care. _Good, it will fuel his hatred for Gaara. _"Do you love her Sasuke," Orochimaru teased. Sasuke glared at him and the sannin smiled. "I loved Rhiannon."

"You've never loved anyone in your life," Sasuke hissed.

_You're wrong Sasuke. _"Raine looks just like her."

There was something chilly, almost eerie in Orochimaru's voice. "I don't care."

"Of course you don't." He smiled a little. "Behave yourself Sasuke and I'll get you your little woman. I'll even let you play happy family for a while." _And when I take your body, I'll have my Rhiannon back. We'll have Gabriel and all the baby Uchiha's I need to make an army. _Orochimaru laughed and released Sasuke. The boy landed on his feet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Orochimaru could take Sasuke's body at any time. _Is he offering me time to raise my child with Raine?_

"It means be good and I'll let you enjoy yourself a little. Maybe one child with Raine wont be enough for you ne?"

_He is. _Sasuke straightened. "I think it would be a good idea to have one of both genders."

Orochimaru chuckled and headed for the door. "We think alike you and I. Come Sasuke. I have a mission for you." Sasuke obediently followed him out.

In the weeks following Tsume's funeral Raine and Gabe visited the orphans often to try and cheer them up. Raine Chiyo and Sasami planted an olive tree in Tsume's memory. Gabe was usually tired when they came home late in the afternoon. This afternoon he was so Raine put him down for a nap and went to start dinner.

Kankuro came in sifting through the mail. "Oi mouse. Gabe napping?"

"Yep." She pulled vegetables from the crisper.

In the mix was a letter addressed to Lady Raine with a postmark from tea country. "Looks like you got some more fan mail." Kankuro tossed the letter on the counter for her. At least once a month some noble wrote the kage's wife. "Tea country this time."

Raine rolled her eyes and set the vegetables on the counter. "I heard everyone down there is on opium."

"It's legal in the bars," Kankuro grinned.

"You better not be on drugs Kankuro," Raine teased taking up the letter. "I'll stage an intervention."

That got him laughing. "I bet you would. You'd hold me so Temari could hit me."

Raine tore the envelop open grinning at big brother. "Something like that."

Kankuro went and tucked the mail into its proper place. He heard the door and a second later he heard Gaara's familiar footsteps in the hall. He turned to watch for his brother. "Oi Gaara what's up?"

Gaara saw Kankuro at the end of the hall. "Done for today, you?"

Kankuro took a step back further into the kitchen to give Gaara some room. "Soto's still not sure if his genin are ready for the chunin exams. He might wait a year."

"It's alright, there's no rush." Gaara came in and looked from his brother to his wife. "Raine?" Her eyes were glued to the page she held in her hand and she was frowning.

She couldn't breath. _Uchiha Sasuke…_Raine lifted her eyes to Gaara crinkling the letter in her hand. "Sasuke killed Tsume."

Gaara blinked surprised and beside him Kankuro straightened. "Why would you think so Raine?" Gaara started to sweat.

"Because he fucking told me!" she slammed the letter down hard on the counter numbing the heel of her hand.

"Raine," Gaara moved his ass and hurried over to the counter.

"You knew!" she screamed at Gaara. Raine put her hand up warning him to stay back. "You knew it was Sasuke didn't you? Didn't you?"

_Shit. _Gaara's eyes went to the letter on the counter. He reached for it and she slapped her hand down on top of it. Gaara looked into her furious eyes. "Let me see it Raine."

"Answer me first." She couldn't decide which was worse; that it had been Sasuke or that Gaara had kept it from her. "Don't lie to me Gaara."

He took a deep breath. _Fuck she knows. _"I suspected it was Sasuke." She took a big step back. "Raine, I didn't want to frighten you."

"So you lied to me instead."

Kankuro was compelled to intercede. "Gaara was just trying to protect you mouse."

She shifted her guilty stare to Kankuro. "You knew too."

He sagged. "Mouse…"

Raine shook her head. "Fuck you guys. Fuck both of you!" She threw open the sliding glass door and stormed out to the garden.

"Gaara do something!" Kankuro demanded.

Gaara snatched the letter up off the counter. "Give me a godamn second would you? It would be nice to know what the fuck I'm dealing with!" His eyes went to the wrinkled letter and Gaara started to read.

_My dearest Raine,_

_It feels like it's been forever since I last laid eyes on your smile or heard you laugh. I miss you more then words can say. I want to hold you in my arms again. I want to kiss you. I want to hear you say you love me like you did before. _

_You're probably still angry with me for killing Tsume. Perhaps time apart right now is a good thing. You'll come to understand that he did not die in vain. Tsume gave his life to bring us closer together. He made the ultimate sacrifice so that we could be united if only for a moment. I think it was worth it. _

"What does it say?"

Gaara's stomach tightened into a sick little ball. "Just wait!" He snapped furious. The letter went on.

_I'm involved in a complicated mission right now. Orochimaru wasn't happy about me seeing you. I'm sure he gave me this mission to keep us apart but don't worry. It will be over soon. Everything will be over soon. I'll take you away from miserable shit hole in the desert and treat you like the princess you are. Wait for me Raine. I'll save you. _

_Yours Always_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Gaara shoved the letter at Kankuro. "Listen for Gabe." He ran out after his wife. _Godamn you Uchiha Sasuke! _

Kankuro looked from his brother to the paper in his hand. It was signed Uchiha Sasuke. "Aww shit."

Gaara chased his wife down. "Raine wait!" he reached her and after a bit of a struggle Gaara got his arms around her. "Raine please!"

Raine turned her head away from Gaara. "It was Sasuke!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have told you but I didn't want to upset you." Gaara knew he was in deep shit with his woman for concealing the truth.

"Godamnit Gaara how could you lie to me about this?" She glared at her husband. "That freak touched Gabe!"

"Gabe is alright," Gaara hugged her tighter. "You're alright."

Her stomach rolled over. "I got hot with a guy that almost raped me Gaara. I told him I loved him because I thought he was you! Tsume is dead because Sasuke wanted to see me! It's not alright!"

Gaara focused on Raine's eyes. "He's sick Raine. The guy is fucked up in the head."

"I know that. He tried to bite my fucking face off!"

He hugged her tight against him. _Make it stop… _It wouldn't though, not until the Uchiha was dead. The letter was proof enough that the sicko wasn't going to be satisfied until he recaptured Gaara's wife. _Twisted fuck _Gaara didn't even want to think about it. _He thinks he's in love with her. He thinks he's her fucking hero. _

The arms around her were shaking and Raine looked up at her husband. There was a single furious tear in his eye. _Gaara…_She realized that he was hurting too and Raine hugged him. Even if she was angry she couldn't stand by and watch him suffer. "Gaara," she snuggled against him.

"I'm so sorry Raine. I'll never let him get near you again." He kissed the top of her head. "Please, forgive me."

A million thoughts raced through her mind. "You won't just put Sasuke in jail will you? You'll kill him."

_You're godamn right I'm going to kill him. _"Sasuke will resist arrest. It may be challenging to take him alive."

She wasn't sure she cared if Sasuke died, she almost wanted him to. She thought of the twisted love letter the monster sent her. "Did you read it?"

"Yes." Gaara rubbed her back. "I don't want you to worry about Raine. Sasuke isn't taking you anywhere. I won't let him." She looked up at him and Gaara took her soft cheek in his hand. "You're my wife Raine and I love you with all of my heart. I wont let anyone take you from me; ever." He sealed his promise with a kiss. _I'll never let Sasuke have Raine. If he comes near her again I will kill him. _

The letter was taken to Konoha and compared to Uchiha Sasuke's handwriting. It matched up perfectly; definitive proof that the mad man was indeed after Gaara's wife. Every piece of mail that came to the kage's house was examined carefully. If something came from an unknown source it was considered dangerous and taken to the kazekage immediately. Security was tightened at the gates of Sand. No one without identification was allowed in the city. The ANBU guarding Gaara's family was upped from a four man squad to six guards on duty at all times.

Shikamaru came to deliver the final arrangements for the exams to Gaara, Sakura came with him. She went to visit with Raine and Gabriel while Shikamaru talked to Gaara and Temari. They sat in the cool shade of the kitchen having iced tea while the little one zipped around the kitchen in his walker babbling to himself.

The women made some pleasant small talk and when Sakura was ready she began, "He wasn't always like this, Sasuke I mean."

For a moment she just stared at Sakura. Raine didn't care much to talk about the fiend, but Sakura looked like there was something she needed to say. "You knew him well when you were teamed up together?"

"Yes…and no." She stared down into her glass. "I always admired him. He was a genius, so smart and talented when we were all going to the academy together. I had a huge crush on him back when I was thirteen."

_I don't care what he was. Sasuke is a monster. _"How unfortunate for you."

Sakura looked up at Raine. She could see the contempt for the Uchiha in the young mother's eyes. "Sasuke had an older brother, Itachi. He was a genius too, even more so then Sasuke. Sasuke lived in Itachi's shadow always trying to be as good as the brother he adored. That didn't happen though, at least not in Konoha anyway."

Raine sipped her tea. "Why are you telling me about Uchiha Sasuke Sakura?"

"Sasuke is sick. I want you to understand that."

"Oh I understand that perfectly well I just don't give a shit."

"He wasn't always like this. Sasuke was pressured to become stronger and sought the quickest way to power."

"And I should care why?"

She hated to come off sounding like a bitch, but the truth was the truth. "If Gaara hadn't tormented Sasuke all those years ago when we first took the chunin exams together Sasuke wouldn't be bothering you now."

Her hand holding her glass wavered. _Gaara… _Her love had revealed to her what had happened so long ago. Sand and Sound allied against Konoha. When Konoha was attacked Gaara nearly killed Sasuke and Sakura and he fought Naruto monster to monster. "Gaara isn't like that anymore."

"Neither is Sasuke," Sakura sagged some in her seat. "He wanted to protect me from Gaara and he couldn't. Sasuke saw how powerful Gaara and Naruto were. It…did something to him. Crushed his pride…made him crazy with jealousy."

"He still holds a grudge against Gaara."

She nodded. "He holds an even bigger grudge against Itachi. Itachi murdered Sasuke's entire clan when Sasuke was eight years old. Right over the bodies of their mother and father the bastard used the Sharingan on him and showed him the horrible murders. Itachi fled Konoha and Sasuke was left alone."

Even if it was Sasuke, "He showed murder to a child?" Raine was disgusted.

Sakura swirled the melting ice in her tea. "Sasuke trained hard so that one day he could face and defeat his brother. It was during the exam in the forest of death that Orochimaru put his seal on Sasuke. When Konoha was attacked he found himself to be no match for Gaara or Naruto. I think… I think it set his heart on fire." She sipped her tea to swallow the lump in her throat. "Sasuke encountered Itachi a short time after the attack. Itachi beat him with ease and used the Sharingan on him again. Sasuke was beside himself. So much so that he went to Orochimaru to obtain the power to kill Itachi."

Raine had heard plenty about the evil sannin too. "Orochimaru turned him evil?"

_Evil… _"Orochimaru finished the job of screwing Sasuke up." Sakura finished her tea.

There was a distant look in her friend's eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura, but whatever Sasuke was now he's a monster."

"I know that. I just wanted you to know… he wasn't always like this." She had honored the memory of her fallen commerade. It was enough.

Raine could understand Sakura had cared for her fallen team mate a lot in the past. "I'm sorry it turned out like this for him. It sounds like he really went through something. I can't feel pity for him though Sakura. He killed Tsume, a thirteen year old boy, for no reason at all."

Sakura had seen the letter while it was in Konoha. "He killed him to spite Gaara. He didn't have to kill Tsume to take his appearance."

Her heart still mourned her friend. Raine looked at her son high tailing it across the kitchen. "Sasuke was near Gabe twice but he never made a move to hurt him."

_I miss you more then words can say. _It made her sick to think about it. "He didn't want to ruin the moment." _I want to hear you say you love me like you did before. _"Sasuke… I think he…"

She took Sakura's hand and squeezed it. "Don't say it Sakura. Neither one of us wanna hear it. Sasuke's sick, I understand. I'll be careful."

Gabe speed back toward the table. "Ma ma ma ma!"

Shikamaru waited until he and Gaara were alone. "How's Raine holding up?"

"She's forgiven me for keeping secrets I think though she didn't make it easy on me."

"Cut you off did she?"

"For four days." It had been miserable. Raine had been cool and detached; she didn't let Gaara get close at all.

The chunin shuffled his feet. "I read that little love letter Sasuke sent her."

Gaara wondered what the strategist picked up from Sasuke's twisted writings. "And?"

_Where do I begin? _"Man he really hates you. He sent her that letter to fuck with you, both of you. Sasuke wants Raine to grieve, to be afraid. He wants her to think that you can't protect her and Gabe."

"Tormenting me through her."

"Probably hoping to create some conflict between you. If Raine distances herself from you not only will you be miserable but it would make it easier for the bad guys to get close to her."

"There are six ANBU around Raine and Gabe at all times whether I'm there or not." Gaara was taking no chances when it came to his family again.

Shikamaru nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Sasuke's letter was troublesome in many ways. "He's got some pretty fucked up feelings for her. Sasuke has nothing, he's a monster and no one cares about him. He liked her affection too much."

Gaara frowned. "Sasuke has no idea what it really is to love Raine."

"Your life is what he wants Gaara. You're the kage you've got a hot wife and a gifted child. Your family loves you and each other. Your people love the first family of Sand. It's everything Sasuke doesn't have and it's everything guys like him and Orochimaru just love to destroy."

Gaara finally put his fear into words. "Orochimaru wants Gabe."

"I don't think a guy like him has much patience for children, but yeah. In time Gabriel will become a strong ninja. When Orochimaru's done with Sasuke's body he'll transfer himself to the strongest shinobi he can find."

Gabe was going to have to become a strong ninja to protect himself from guys like the evil sannin. _Shit godamnit fuck. _Gaara wanted Gabe to follow in his footsteps, but Raine was still sensitive about the subject. "I won't let him near my son. If Orochimaru comes after Gabe I'll kill him."

Shikamaru swallowed hard wondering if Gaara could do it. He certainly had one hell of an advantage out here in the desert. "Somebody needs to kill that guy."

"Sasuke too." Gaara turned and looked out the window up at the bright blue sky.

"It would be better to kill Sasuke then to let Orochimaru take his body. Easier on all of us and kinder to him. I can't imagine having your body stolen and your consciousness destroyed would be all that much fun. I doubt it's painless either. Orochimaru is the master of sick jutsus."

_That's why he'll never get near my child._ "If either of them step foot in _my_ desert again, I'll kill them."

Shikamaru knew from experience; if you needed some killing done Gaara was the guy to call. He had one more bit of news to pass on to Gaara. "Sasuke's obsession with you has taken his focus off Naruto for now. He and Jiraiya are investigating the whereabouts of Hidden Sound. Presently they're in tea country looking for clues."

Gaara nodded. "If Naruto and Jiraiya find Sound first, there may be nothing left for the rest of us."

In his own way Shikamaru was hoping for exactly that. "You never know what's going to happen when it's those two."

Shikamaru and Sakura stayed for dinner with the kazekage and his family. Afterward Shikamaru and Temari went for a walk. Kankuro teasingly invited Sakura out to the bar for a few drinks. Surprisingly enough she agreed. She could really use a drink after the day she had. The look of shock on Kankuro's face was priceless and she teased, "Our first date ne?"

Gaara held his breath to keep from laughing but Raine giggled as Kankuro's face turned dark red. The ninja swallowed hard and slunk out the door with Sakura behind him. When he was sure they were gone Gaara busted up laughing. Gabe clapped his hands and looked up at daddy from his place on the floor. "Da da da da!"

Raine scooped Gabe up. "Don't laugh at him Gaara," she teased. "Deep down Kankuro's a shy guy."

"Yeah right," Gaara thought otherwise.

Raine rolled her eyes at him and headed out with Gabe. "Its bed time daddy are you coming?"

It was time to put Gabe down and they had the house to themselves. _We can even be loud about it if we wanna. _Gaara grinned slobbishly. "You bet I am. Let's get the little guy in bed." Gaara followed his wife out.

Little Gabe had a busy day. Raine let him on the floor much more often now. He crawled a little and rolled around a lot. The baby dropped off to sleep quickly and Gaara took Raine to their room. Raine shook the braid in her hair loose as she went to her dresser for a nightgown. She hadn't even gotten the drawer open when she felt Gaara wrap his arms around her from behind.

She still had her hair off to one side and Gaara kissed her exposed neck. She leaned back against him and he felt her reach back and bring her arms up around his neck. _Raine… _Gaara slid his hands up from her waist to her breasts. "Gabe's asleep. We have the place all to ourselves." He squeezed a handful and nipped at her neck. Raine buried her hands in his hair. "Come to bed wife."

_Gaara… _Raine turned and kissed her husband. _You're the only man I need to love me. _Gaara swept Raine into his arms and carried her to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

7

The feudal lords still came to Sand once a month like clockwork to bicker in front of the kazekage. Hotohori didn't come alone all of the time, sometimes his son Seto came along. Seto was middle aged, fat and pampered. He always had three or four servants buzzing around him. He had visited his father's former servant once before, the kage's wife should be accommodating to a daimyo such as him, but this time he came to Sand with another mission.

Seto and three companions went to see Mrs. Kazekage while his father sat in a meeting. ANBU checked them out they were granted entry into the kage's house. Raine received her guests in the sitting room while Gabe napped in the nursery. "How are things at home?" Raine asked over tea.

"Old Ray san is dieing," Seto was blunt. "It would probably make him happy to see you again before he passed."

_Old man… _she set her cup down. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's a hundred and eight. It's a miracle he's lived this long. He insists it's the apples."

_For your health. _She remembered him saying it every time he tossed her an apple. It was sad to think of his cart without him beside it minding the shop. _Yes, I would like to say good bye to Ray. _"How much time do you suppose he has?"

He sipped his tea and fixed his eyes on the woman that used to scrub his fathers floors. _Common trash. _"If you intend to see him before he dies I suggest you go at once. He probably has only days left to live."

That night Raine spoke to Gaara about her fading friend. She wanted to see Ray before he died. Perhaps the old man could even tell her something about her mother. Gaara offered to take her as soon as the conference was over, but Raine felt pressed to leave at once. Reluctantly Gaara agreed to let her go with Kankuro and an ANBU squad. Temari stayed at home to look after Gabe.

The medical specialist on the team checked the old man out when they arrived. He was indeed dieing, but not because he was one hundred and eight. Yahiko pulled Kankuro aside and spoke quietly in his ear. "He was poisoned. About a month ago by the look of his organs. He has only days left to live."

"Poisoned?" Kankuro looked from mouse fussing all over the pruney old man to his ANBU. "That old fart?"

"A blood test may help me identify the poison."

Kankuro was getting a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Do it. Have a couple guys check out this village too."

"Hai." Yahiko hurried to tend to his patient.

Raine and Kankuro were guests of Lord Hotohori while in Lafayette. She was having a hard time getting to sleep in the bed she used to make in the room she used to clean. Raine sighed heavily and hugged a pillow. She missed Gaara. It had been a long time since she been in bed without him. Her mind was full of thoughts of old Ray. She hadn't been able to bring herself to ask him about her mother, she wasn't sure she could. Raine wanted Ray to die peacefully.

It went from late to later and finally Raine couldn't stand it anymore. She knew her way around this house and so long as she picked up after herself Toto wouldn't complain she had been in his kitchen. _Some herbal tea _Raine got out of bed and pulled her robe on. She went to the door and crept out into the hall. It was dark but she didn't need light to navigate her old home.

Raine tip toed down to the kitchen. It was dark in here too, an exhaust fan in every window kept out the moonlight. She flicked on the small light over the stove. It illuminated the counter and that was enough. She took the tea kettle off the stove to the sink and filled it with enough water for a cup of tea. She set the kettle back on the stove and set it on five. Raine stepped back to wait and then the world went dark.

Someone yanked the screaming kettle off the stove. Kankuro was shouting. Raine opened her eyes. She was on the kitchen floor staring up into the bright fluorescents. An ANBU guy had her wrist checking her pulse. As she started to come awake Raine felt a terrible pain just shy of her right hip. Her hand instinctively covered the place it hurt. "Oww."

"Princess!" Yahiko checked her eyes for sign of dilated pupils.

Kankuro got to his knees beside mouse. "What happened?"

"I was making tea and," the more awake she came, the more it hurt. "Something hurts. Maybe I fainted."

Yahiko moved his hand to where the princess was holding herself. "Please let me examine you." She moved her hand and Yahiko used his chakra to have a look inside. _Holy shit! _Yahiko swallowed hard. "Please be still Raine san."

Kankuro frowned watching the ninja with his hand on Raine. "She alright?"

_No. _"Her ovary has collapsed."

_Ovary? _Kankuro immediately thought of period stuff. _Eww. _

The room started to spin as the ANBU fed warm chakra into her body. "I don't feel so good." Her eyes rolled back in her head and Raine fainted.

"Oi mouse!" Kankuro panicked. "She's just gotta have woman trouble when she's with me right?"

"Kankuro san, I don't think you understand. This isn't natural. The organ collapsed because it was punctured and what was inside was extracted. Someone, someone with medical knowledge did this to the princess."

He didn't dig the medical jargon but Kankuro understood one thing perfectly well. He stood and looked at the closest guard. "Search the house and the grounds. Detain anyone suspicious. The enemy is here."

It had gone smoothly for Kabuto. It was great luck that she had gone into the kitchen where ANBU couldn't see her. Running water and banging on the stove she hadn't heard him come up behind her. A quick tap to the back of her head and Raine fell into his arms unconscious. Kabuto took what he needed from her and then ran like hell. He was already leaving Lafayette. He wasn't going to fight ANBU if he didn't have to.

_Orochimaru was right. The old guy was the perfect lure. He even timed the geezer's demise so that she had to come here without Gaara if she wanted to see the old man again before he kicked it. _Kabuto laughed. Orochimaru was clever. _That's why he's the boss ne?_

Yahiko treated and sedated Raine. She was resting in the guest room. Yahiko and Kankuro stood guard. As horrible as it was to think about Kankuro needed to understand what happened to mouse. "What exactly happened to her?" Kankuro braced himself.

The ANBU has a sweet girlfriend at the hospital that called Kankuro uncle throw up and faint. He tried to be as easy as possible. "Her attacker used a long needle to penetrate into Raine's ovary. The needle was guided carefully; someone able to see into the body did this. Her eggs were extracted and as a result a void was created within the organ. Because it was punctured it started to deflate and then collapse."

His stomach felt queasy. "You were able to fix it right?"

"I was able to repair the damaged organ yes, but it is empty."

"Empty?"

He tried to put it in a way Kankuro would understand without making him faint. "Raine san will no longer ovulate from that side. Every other month _she's_ going to be shooting blanks. The chances of the princess conceiving another child have now been cut in half."

_Holy mother of _Kankuro got it now. "Fuck!" _Gaara's going to have my head for this!_

Yahiko was familiar with the snake hermit and his medical procedures. "I don't want to jump to conclusions Kankuro san, but it's likely that whoever stole Raine's genetic material has taken it to Orochimaru."

"Sound attacked Raine?" He shook his head. Of course it was Sound. _Orochimaru knows Gabe is special because of her. _

"That is my opinion yes. The others are still searching for any clue as to her attacker's i.d. and whereabouts."

Kankuro swallowed hard. It wasn't just Gaara that was going to flip out over this. _Mouse… _"What are they gonna do with her…things?"

Yahiko also knew why the kazekage's son was so gifted. "It's likely he'll try to use her eggs to create his own version of Gabriel. Maybe even an army of them. I'm sure Orochimaru has a candidate to donate the other half of the genetic material he needs."

His mouth fell open a little. "You mean…"

"Test tube babies."

"Son of a bitch." His mouse would be devastated to hear such a disturbing thing. Orochimaru had stolen away her unborn. He would make monsters out of what Raine and Gaara would have made their children. His stomach tightened into a ball. "That sick son of a bitch!"

Yahiko put a hand on Kankuro's shoulder. "If the perp is still out there, we'll find him."

Kankuro cut his eyes over to Gaara's wife sound asleep in bed. _Mouse… _He was sure he could guess who the sannin's "candidate" was. _Sasuke…of course Orochimaru would want to make some kind of super Uchiha and that guy… _He frowned thinking of the fucked up letter the fucker had sent to his sister in law. _Sasuke wants a kid with Raine. _

Ray died in his sleep hours after Raine was attacked. She woke to the bad news and Kankuro waited as long as he could before he gave her the rest. He sat quietly beside her as Yahiko explained what had happened to her. Raine squeezed Kankuro's hand. "Who did this to me?" she already knew. "It was Orochimaru wasn't it!"

"We have reason to believe it was Sound princess."

"Reason to believe…" she stood still holding Kankuro's hand. "Orochimaru made me like this! He came to collect the fruits of his research!"

Kankuro hurried to his feet and hugged his little mouse. He hated to put it so bluntly but, "Maybe now that he's got what he wants he'll leave you the fuck alone."

_Got what he wants. _Raine burst into tears and hugged Kankuro. "Gaara," she sobbed. "I want to see Gaara!"

"Okay mouse. We can go home."

Botta arrived a few hours ahead of Kankuro's party and hurried to make his report to kazekage. Temari and Gabe were visiting Gaara in his office when the harried ANBU burst in. "Kazekage sama!"

Gaara had Gabe in his lap. He knew by his mask it was Botta. _He's supposed to be with… _"What happened?"

"The princess was attacked but she's alright. Yahiko has seen to her."

_Son of a bitch. _Gaara broke into a cold sweat. _I knew I shouldn't have let her go! _"She was injured?"

He wasn't quite sure how to deliver such news. "Genetic material was extracted from Raine san. It caused her ovary to collapse. Yahiko was able to treat her."

_You've got to be shitting me. _Gaara stood up holding Gabe in one arm. "What about her attacker! Is he dead?"

"Da da da da!" Gabe waved his arms and was loud like daddy.

"Two stayed behind to continue the search but so far he has eluded us."

There wasn't a word to describe how pissed off he was right at this moment. "Are you telling me," Gaara was so furious he started to shake. "That someone escaped with my wife's unborn children?"

Gabe could feel what his daddy was feeling and a fit came on. "Ma ma!" Gabe started to squirm and kick his feet.

For a moment Temari had been so stunned by what she was hearing she couldn't even breathe. She felt a tremor and cut her eyes over to her brother. Gaara was furious. The hand not holding Gabe was a clenched fist. Gabe was squirming and then her nephew screamed. There was another tremor and the cork flew out of Gaara's gourd. "Gaara stop it!" Temari moved to grab her nephew.

Sand streamed out of his container and all around him. _It isn't me. _Gabe was screaming pounding his little heels into Gaara's thigh. _Stop it Gabe…. _"Stop it right now Gabriel!"

Temari snatched the screaming baby from her brother just as the sand hit the floor. She hugged Gabe to her and stared at Gaara wide eyed. "What is wrong with you!"

"It wasn't me it was Gabe!" Gaara was beside himself now. "I don't want him to ever touch the sand in that gourd! It's covered with sin!"

"I think you better calm down." Temari rubbed Gabe's back. The boy was having a fit. "Gabe was just picking up on what you were feeling Gaara."

"He's as pissed as I am?" Gaara spat.

"I said calm down." She kept Gabe close with one arm and used her free hand to push the stroller toward the door. She had to get Gabe away from Gaara and Temari felt like she wanted to cry and scream herself. "Gabe and I are going home. I have to calm him down before mouse gets back." _She must be devastated. She's going to want to see Gabe._

Botta opened the door for her and Temari took the young master out. He turned back to his furious kage and swallowed hard. Gaara was frightening to look at when he was angry. "Kazekage sama?"

"Tell me everything you know about what happened in Lafayette; now."

The ANBU did and when he was finished Gaara started for the door. "Where are you going kazekage sama?"

"I'm going to get my wife." Gaara went out and headed for the desert.

It had been a quiet trip back to Sand. They were almost home. Raine rode beside Kankuro lost in her own thoughts. Big brother was miserable. He sagged into his seat wondering if Gaara would come to greet them. A moment later he got his answer. Sand surrounded mouse and lifted her right up off her horse. Kankuro tipped his head and saw her meet Gaara on a swirling cloud of sand.

Gaara hugged Raine to him and held her tight. "Are you alright my love?" he whispered in her ear. Raine wrapped her arms around him. "I never should have let you go."

"Gaara," she snuggled against her love. "I missed you."

"Don't ever leave me again Raine."

"I won't."

He took her chin and tipped her face up to his. "I love you." Gaara kissed his wife.

She felt safe again back in Gaara's arms. "I want to see Gabe."

"I'll take you to him."

Kankuro watched Gaara whisk mouse away on his cloud of sand, taking her home to Gabe. _They'll be okay. Gaara probably hates me, but those two will get through this. _He put his head down and kept riding.

Raine hugged and kissed and fussed over her baby. Gabe was happy to see his mommy too. "Ma ma ma ma ma ma!"

Temari smiled a little at the display. "Gabe and I had some fun, but he defiantly missed you. Are you okay mouse?"

She nodded at Temari. "Yes, Yahiko took excellent care of me."

Gaara frowned. No one had been taking care of her when she was attacked. "ANBU should have followed you out of your room. I'm getting real sick of their godamn incompetence," he growled.

"Don't say such things Gaara." Raine didn't like the tone of her husband's voice.

"They're supposed to be watching you Raine. Keeping you safe."

"I'm alright Gaara."

He tried to keep his temper in check. Raine was home safe again under his protection. _How alright are you going to be when Orochimaru uses what he stole from you to create a bunch of monster Uchiha's ne? _He turned away so she couldn't see the fury in his eyes. The thought of his wife sharing a child with that bastard was enough to make him want to kill; Sasuke, Orochimaru and any fucked up thing that they could create.

Temari could still see baby brother's eyes. Gaara was mad as hell. _He's about to kill somebody. _Mouse had gone back to fussing over Gabe. _Gabe threw that fit because he could sense it; the intent to kill coming off of his father. _

Raine adjusted Gabe in her arms. "Come on buddy, you can help me with dinner."

Gaara turned to his wife at once. "Raine, you don't have to."

"I happen to enjoy cooking for this family and Gabe likes to watch."

Temari could see mouse was trying to lighten the mood in here. "I'll help with dinner."

Raine started forward and Gaara grabbed her arm. "Temari, take Gabe for a minute. Well be right behind you."

Raine passed Gabe off and turned to her husband. His expression was calm but there was one hell of a storm raging in his eyes. Raine went to her husband as Temari carried their son out into the kitchen. "Are you angry with me Gaara?"

"No," Gaara wrapped Raine into his arms. The anger in his heart quieted some as he looked down into her sad eyes. "Damnit Raine I…" He took her soft cheek in his hand.

She hugged Gaara. "I'm home Gaara. I'm back with you and Gabe where I belong."

Gaara kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm so sorry."

Raine had done some thinking since they left Hotohori's place. Of all the miserable things that had run through her mind there was hope in something Kankuro said. "Maybe now that Orochimaru has what he wants he'll leave me alone."

It felt like a hand had reached in and crushed his heart. "Oh Raine," Gaara hugged her tightly to him. _This is it. No more. If they fuck with my wife again I'll find Sound myself and kill them all! I'll tear their fucking country right out from beneath them! _

Just as he suspected, Gaara was pissed at Kankuro. It took weeks for Gaara to get over it, but eventually the brothers were brothers again. Gabe went from crawling to pulling himself up to a standing position. He looked more like Gaara everyday; he was growing in a thick crop of dark red hair.

The family was enjoying a lazy Saturday morning. Gaara and Kankuro sat with Gabe in front of the TV watching cartoons. Kankuro had a big bowl of cheerios on his lap he was sharing with Gabe. Sometimes Gabe even helped uncle Kankuro out shoveling handfuls of cheerios into his mouth for him. Kankuro ate them without even looking to see where Gabe grabbed them from. Gaara had given up on trying to keep it neat in here. All of them had cheerios in their lap. There was no stopping the mess that was Gabe and Kankuro.

Raine came in with Temari behind her and looked at her family flopped on the couch. They were covered with cereal. "Gaara," Raine lifted her eyebrows.

He looked away from Sylvester and Tweety to his annoyed wife. _Shit. _"Uh," he stared sweeping the mess in his lap into a pile.

"Ma ma ma!" Gabe knew where mommy was. He rolled onto his belly and slid feet first off the couch. He didn't walk, he ran to his mother. Everyone froze watching him take his first very quick steps to his mother.

Raine crouched to greet her son. "Gabe!" the baby tripped forward into her arms and she hugged him.

"He walked! He walked!" Temari was bursting with excitement.

Gaara forgot all about the cereal on his lap and got to his feet. "He did. Gabe walked."

Raine looked at her husband smiling. There was a big silly grin on his face and she laughed. "Call him to you Gaara. Let's see if he'll do it again."

Gaara dropped to his knees and a second later uncle Kankuro was beside him. Gaara held out his hand to Gabe. "Hey buddy, come here. The cartoons are this way."

Kankuro held his arms out to Gabe. "Come see uncle Kankuro little buddy. I got soda."

"Oh da!" Gabe got back on his feet and a second later he let go of mommy. He hurried toward soda the same way he had run to her. Kankuro and Gaara watched Gabe toddling their way laughing and pushing their shoulders into each other.

Temari and Raine were giggling too. "Look at him go!" Temari bubbled. Gabe made it to daddy and daddy snatched him up first. Gaara put Gabe in his lap and tickled him until he was silly laughing.

Gabe wriggled away from daddy before he was tickled to pieces. He made a break for Kankuro. "Ka!"

"I'll save you Gabe!" Temari dropped to her knees. "Come here!"

Gabe changed course and hurried for auntie Temari. It sure was fun being the center of attention like this and the adults just couldn't get enough of it. They ran Gabe around until the poor kid couldn't take anymore. Finally he crawled up into Kankuro's lap and rubbed his eyes. Kankuro smiled down at his nephew. "I think we wore him out."

Raine's heart was full of pride and joy. She moved to take Gabe. "I'll get him."

"It's okay mouse, I got him." Kankuro didn't want to give him up. "I don't mind sittin through some cartoons." He looked back at the TV as if that settled everything.

The women giggled at big brother. Gaara was all smiles looking down at his tired boy. "He really did it. My son can walk."

That night after Gabe was tucked into his crib Gaara took Raine to bed and shared his excitement with her. _Yes, nine more! _

He was unsteady on his feet for almost two weeks but mostly because Gabe wanted to run not walk. Gaara came home to a few skinned knees and a bump on the head but Gabe didn't seem to mind. He just ran up to his daddy and said "Boo boo." The tot certainly didn't slow down.

Gaara was getting ready for work and Raine was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. _She'll brush her teeth and take a pill. _Gaara was familiar with her routine. He stepped into the bathroom behind her as she hung her toothbrush up. Raine grabbed her birth control pills and Gaara reached around and took them from her.

She turned to Gaara smiling at his flirty behavior. "You're going to be late kazekage sama," she teased.

_You're the one that needs to be late. _Gaara chucked her compact of pills into the trash. "I don't think you need them anymore."

For a moment she just stared at him. Gaara was smiling a little. _Another baby? _Megumi had explained to them that it may take longer for her to conceive. It was likely that they would have to keep trying for months. "Gaara…"

He took her in his arms and hugged her. "I want another baby Raine. It's time for Gabe to have a brother or sister. Don't you think so too?"

She did and Raine smiled up at her husband. "Oh yes Gaara," Raine reached up and pushed the hair out of his eyes. She laughed and he smiled. "Another child!"

"You're a wonderful mother. You've done an amazing job with Gabe." He snuggled against the hand she had near his face. "I love you so much Raine, you and Gabe and I have so much more to give. I love having a family with you."

_Gaara… _She was so happy she almost cried. "I love you Gaara." Raine flung her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him.

Gaara got started trying to make another baby before he left for work. He shuffled off to the office with a spring in his step and a slobbish grin on his lips.

Kankuro came down for breakfast. To his dismay mouse wasn't down here cooking _again. _Temari had Gabe in his high chair and they were both eating cereal. "Why don't you ever cook breakfast?" he grumbled going to the cereal cupboard.

She frowned at Kankuro. "Why don't you?"

Kankuro pulled out his box of Captain Crunch. "Man we need to get Carmen back up in here to do some cooking while they're He could hear the mattress squeaking somewhere over his head. "Fuckin slob." Kankuro went for a bowl.

Temari thought getting Carmen back in here was a great idea. "I'll speak to her today."

Kankuro shook cereal into his bowl. He was supportive of his brother and mouse wanting to expand their happy family but, "I think Gaara's a sex fiend. He's addicted to that shit and now that he's got a _reason_ to fuck he's going all out."

The thought had crossed her mind a time or two. "They've only been at it a few months. Megumi said it might take some time."

"Yeah, every other month she's shooting blanks." Kankuro sighed and went to the fridge for milk. "He's a fuckin slob Temari. They aint gotta go at it like _this_. Gaara's getting ass three maybe four times a day, probably everyday!"

She sighed heavily. She knew Gaara was a huge slob. "He'll lay off once mouse catches pregnant."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure he will."

"Oh yes he will. I'm getting sick of missing meals because he's getting his noodle wet."

He chuckled pouring his milk. _Good one Temari. _Kankuro put the top back on and looked up at the ceiling. "Oi Gaara you damn slob! It's eight thirty. Shake a third leg we gotta go!"

"Ka!" Gabe agreed.

Gaara didn't mind that it was taking some time to get Raine pregnant again. He was enjoying all the trying. By his fourth month of trying his siblings started to look at him like he was the devil. Lucky for him there was a tournament coming up in Konoha. The whole family was going, they would make a bit of a holiday of it. They could all go their own way with their own friends for a few days. It was just the break they all needed.

The Kazekage's party arrived in Konoha a day early to spend some time with their friends. Temari went off to find Shikamaru and Kankuro went looking for Kiba. Gaara and Raine took Gabe to meet Tsunade hokage. Tsunade Shizune and Sakura couldn't get enough of toddling Gabe. Tsunade was so taken with _chibi Gaara_ that she did something she almost _never_ did; offer to baby sit.

Gaara and Raine had dinner plans with Lee and Naruto; Gabe seemed taken with Tonton so they took the kage up on her offer. Gabe would be safe and spoiled with Tsunade. After the meeting with Tsunade they kissing their little angel goodbye. Gaara and Raine started off through the streets of Konoha hand in hand.

Naruto and Lee were also headed to meet up with Gaara and Raine from another part of town. "I can't wait to see how big Gabe got," Lee was excited. It had been months since he had seen the baby.

"Shikamaru says he's running all over the place." Naruto laughed. "Says he's a little Gaara with eyebrows." The idea got Naruto laughing and Lee broke up beside him. They were half way to hysterics before Lee suddenly stopped.

_Akatsuki._ Two men in black cloaks covered with clouds stood in their path. Lee's feet automatically slid into a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

Naruto followed Lee's eyes to "Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame!"

Itachi adjusted his hat. "Uzumaki Naruto. You're coming with us."

"I don't think so." Lee brought a hand up. "Naruto, go get ANBU. I'll hold these guys here. Hurry!"

"No way!" Naruto stepped forward. "I'm not running from anybody!"

Kisame's hand went to the hilt of his sword and he looked at Lee. "I can kill this one right?"

"Do what you want." Itachi took a step towards Naruto. "Don't struggle," he advised.

Naruto brought his hands up to perform a replication jutsu when someone appeared between him and Itachi. Naruto's mouth fell open. _No way…_

He had been watching from the shadows. Sasuke had come here to kidnap Raine during the commotion of the tournament when fate interceded. "It's been a while brother."

"Sasuke," Itachi looked his baby brother over. _Something's different. _

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped from behind his former friend.

Naruto and Lee shifted behind him and Sasuke put a hand out. "Don't get the wrong idea Naruto. I didn't come to save you but I cannot allow this _piece of shit_ to live any longer then he already has." Sasuke called upon the power of his cursed seal. "Today you die motherfucker!" Sasuke charged his brother.

Gaara and Raine arrived at the restaurant and stood outside waiting for their friends. Suddenly in the east there was an explosion. Someone screamed and Raine startled. "What was that?"

Gaara saw smoke rising into the sunny afternoon sky. _Something is on fire. _"Stay close to me Raine."

"Where are Naruto and Lee? Is that them?" Raine was getting very nervous.

He couldn't leave her here alone but the explosion came from the part of town where Lee lived. _Shit. _Gaara lifted Raine into his arms. "Let's take a peek shall we?" He leapt to the roof with the wife he would protect in his arms.

Sasuke and Itachi clashed violently. Their fire jutsus set houses and shops on fire. People ran out into the street screaming. Itachi ripped up a chunk of the street and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke smashed through it and pursued his brother.

"Naruto!" Lee jumped back avoiding Kisame's sword. "Get those people out of here!"

"Shit!" Naruto grit his teeth. Sasuke and Itachi were turning the entire district into a battle zone. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto and his clones ran to aid the fleeing civilians. Many were women with children.

Gaara arrived on the scene with Raine in his arms. Naruto was evacuating citizens; Lee was fighting an Akatsuki member he recognized as Hoshigaki Kisame and tearing the town apart, "Sasuke and Itachi."

Raine tightened her grip on Gaara's jacket. She saw monster Sasuke right away. _Itachi, isn't that… _"Sasuke is fighting his brother?"

_What the hell is going on? _Gaara removed the cork from his gourd. "I have to help those people." Gaara used the sand to help Naruto. He erected a wall of sand between the fighting and the fleeing civilians.

Naruto saw the wall come up behind him. "Keep moving!" He shouted to everyone. With his clones ushering the people to safety Naruto jumped to Gaara. "Gaara!"

His eyes shifted to Lee. Raine still had a tight grip on his arm. "What's happening here? Akatsuki came here for you didn't they?"

He was winded but he explained fast. "Yes, but then Sasuke showed up! He started fighting Itachi before Akatsuki could…" Naruto clenched a fist. "He said he's not doing it to help me, but…"

"Help Lee," Gaara instructed his frustrated friend. "Kill that Akatsuki fuck."

"Gaara!" Raine gasped.

Naruto frowned at Gaara. "I'll go help Lee get that guy, but don't get involved in their fight." He jabbed a thumb at the Uchiha brothers. "If Sasuke can kill Itachi I say let him."

"Naruto!" she looked at her blonde friend wide eyed.

"And if Itachi kills Sasuke instead?" Gaara frowned a little. He wanted to crush Sasuke right here and now. "Fuck you Naruto, Sasuke is _my _kill."

She couldn't believe what was happening. Konoha was on fire. Lee was fighting. People were screaming all around them. Sasuke was fighting his brother and Gaara wanted the bad guys dead, all of them. _My kill…. _Naruto took a step back and Raine up looked into Gaara's eyes. _That look… _Raine had seen eyes full of murderous intent before. "Gaara…"

_Shit. _This place was already quickly turning into a disaster area. The last thing Naruto needed was Gaara going ballistic in the mix. "Take it easy Gaara. We both need to keep a lid on it. Lee's house is two blocks away for fucks sake!"

Gaara took a threatening step toward his friend. "You think Sasuke is protecting you? Don't fool yourself Naruto. He's fighting Itachi for revenge, not for you."

"I know that!" _I just wish…. _Below them Lee cried out in pain. Naruto spun around to see what happened. "Lee?"

The fish man's sword had taken a nice chunk out of Lee's right leg. Blood sprayed from a severed artery soaking his pant leg red. "Lee!" Gaara lifted a hand and the ground around Kisame shook. He tried to jump clear of Gaara's reaching sand. A tendril wrapped around his left arm and Gaara closed his fist. "Sabaku kyu!"

Kisame howled as Gaara's sand snapped the bones in his arm in half. Raine peeked over Gaara's shoulder and saw the gory fighters below. _Oh…god. _"Lee!" she screamed horrified.

Naruto leapt from the roof to help his friend. _Fuck that looks bad. Where's Sakura when I need her? _He went to Lee as the freak with the sword danced away from Gaara's sand swinging his sword at it.

_She's here. _Sasuke recognized Raine's voice even though he was nearly consumed by the power of his seal. He and Itachi were going at each other with taijutsu moves fast and furious. His brother was strong, but Sasuke had finally become stronger. It would cost him most of his strength to do it, but Sasuke would kill his brother. "You can't win," Sasuke started to circle Itachi.

_This is… _Itachi's Sharingan struggled to keep up with his brother. Sasuke was incredibly fast and his dark chakra was changing again. More and more came rushing out. _He's opening the life gates…_ _How can this be? How can this be Sasuke? _"Sasuke!"

Naruto hopped back to the roof with Lee under his arm. Raine squealed and rushed to help him. "Lee!" she started tearing at her skirt to make bandages.

Lee tried to hide his pain. "Please don't worry about me Raine san. It's nothing that can't be fixed.

Raine went to bandage Lee's leg with a big piece of her skirt when she realized that there was a _chunk_ of Lee missing. "Oh my god," Raine wavered.

Naruto took the fabric from her. "It's okay Raine. I've got him. Look away." He wrapped Lee's leg as tight as he could.

Raine rolled her eyes away from Lee and up to Gaara. His hands were out in front of him and Gaara's eyes were watching something on the ground. She turned and saw Sasuke fighting his brother. _Everyone is…They're killing each other…_

There was no escaping it and everyone saw it. "Lotus!" Lee gasped watching the monster Sasuke do his special move on Itachi. The Uchiha slammed into the ground kicking up dust.

"Itachi!" Kisame shouted. _Shit is he dead? _

Naruto stared at the dust cloud with his mouth hanging open. "Did he…?"

Sasuke shook Itachi with his giant hands. The life had left him; his eyes were dull and black. "Itachi?" Sasuke ached but his brother hurt no more. He didn't feel the broken body Sasuke was squeezing "Because he's dead." He pulled his brothers corpse closer and screamed in his dead face. "I killed you! I fucking killed you bastard! You're dead! You are dead!"

Gaara was distracted for a moment by the screaming Uchiha. _Shit. _Itachi sure as fuck looked dead. Kisame performed a quick jutsu and got the hell out of there. He needed to report back to Akatsuki ASAP.

Naruto's stomach rolled over. When the dust settled he saw Sasuke shaking his dead brother and screaming in Itachi's lifeless face. "Sasuke…"

The sand ninja could tell Itachi's partner had fled _but Sasuke's still here. _Gaara sent his sand after the Uchiha. _Join your brother in hell you twisted fuck. _

Sasuke used his normal hands to grab his brother's face. He looked into Itachi's lifeless eyes and Sasuke started to cry. _Brother… _it was over. Sasuke had finally avenged his clan. _It's all over now. I'm free…I'm alone…I will… _Sasuke dropped Itachi and jumped away from Gaara's sand. His eyes went to the group on the roof. "Gaara," he growled.

Raine stood between Naruto and Gaara watching it all. _Oh god, he killed his own brother…. _Sasuke jumped high into the air shedding his monster form for his natural appearance. He landed in a tree not far from the roof and looked right at her.

Sasuke didn't even want to fight Gaara or Naruto right now. He had exerted himself enough already. Too much more could kill him or render him unable to escape. Sasuke had something he wanted to live for, he had to leave this place, but he had to try. "Raine!" he screamed for her as miserable tears fell from his eyes. "I killed my brother!"

"You," Gaara couldn't give a shit less the bastard was in tears over murdering the last of his own family. He sent more sand after the surviving Uchiha.

Sasuke had only seconds before he had to move. He held a hand out to Raine. "We're the last of the Uchiha now Raine! Come home with me!" he begged.

Gaara's concentration faltered for a second. _What the fuck is this we shit! _"You son of a bitch Raine is of the Sand! She's _my_ wife!" Gaara sent a torrent of sand after his enemy. "Die Sasuke! Just fucking die!"

Raine dropped to her knees. She covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut tight. _Oh god please make it stop. _

Naruto knelt beside Raine and put an arm around her. "Raine?" she started to cry. He looked back at the sand covered tree but Sasuke was gone. Gaara's eyes were searching for Sasuke. The kage's teeth were clenched and his sand churned in the street below. "Gaara?"

Lee couldn't stand seeing Raine like this. "Gaara! Reinforcements are coming, now would you forget about Sasuke for a godamn minute and take care of your wife!"

Lee's scolding took him aback and Gaara heard Raine crying. _Oh shit. _Gaara turned and dropped to his knees beside his wife. "Raine?" Gaara took her face in his hands. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Raine are you alright?"

Konoha shinobi started arriving from everywhere. ANBU was fanning out to search for the intruders that were trying to make their escape. Naruto waved a medic over. "We've got a man down over here!"

Gaara gently pulled her hands away from her ears. "Raine, are you alright?"

Behind her ninja were hurrying to help Lee. Raine's eyes went back to Itachi's body below. It was surrounded by ninja now too. "G…Gaara…"

_Shit. _Gaara pulled Raine to him and hugged her. _I was so caught up in the fight that I… She must be traumatized. _"It's okay baby, let's get you out of here." Gaara stood pulling Raine up with him. "Naruto."

Naruto looked from the ninja putting Lee of a stretcher to Gaara. Raine cringed against him. "Get her out of here."

Gaara didn't have to be told twice. He scooped Raine into his arms and she sagged against him. Gaara pointed them away from the violent scene and carried Raine back toward their suite. "It's alright Raine. You're safe. Everyone is okay."

Raine didn't think Lee was okay. Itachi defiantly wasn't okay, he was dead. "Why? Why were they fighting?"

"Akatsuki came after Naruto. They want the kuuybi inside of him."

She shrunk against Gaara feeling afraid for her silly blonde friend. "And Sasuke?"

"He has been aiming to kill his brother for a long time." Gaara couldn't be sure that Sasuke was in Konoha because of Itachi. The fiend could have another reason for being here. _At least he didn't put up a fight for Raine. Maybe he really was here because he was following Itachi or maybe after killing his brother Sasuke couldn't fight anymore._

It didn't matter now. Konoha's ANBU were likely perusing both Sasuke and Kisame. Sasuke had to flee Konoha; he would have to leave fire country before ANBU would give up on hunting down their missing nin. _He's gone. Raine is safe. _

"I think we better go get Gabe. Tsunade sama has enough to deal with now."

Gaara knew Tsunade would be busy taking in reports but he suspected that his wife wanted the comfort of their child. "Okay. Let's go to hokage's place."

Sasuke ran away from Konoha again. Somewhere behind him he had left Itachi. He wondered if they would lay his brother's body to rest with the Uchiha. _Father mother, perhaps one of your sons can rest in peace with you now. Your souls are free, you have been avenged and Itachi _He was still teary eyed thinking about his brother. _You're free too Itachi. You have paid for your crimes with your life. Go to them brother. Father is waiting for you._

Finally Sasuke had done it. It was as Kakashi sensei had told him it would be. Now he just felt empty. His chest felt hollow. He was the last Uchiha everyone in his clan was dead now. _No. _He pushed himself to run faster. He was going directly back to Hidden Sound. _I'm not alone. _It was unfortunate that he was unable to steal Raine away but at least she was there to see him avenge his clan. _We're free to rebuild the Uchiha now Raine. A clan free of sin._ Sasuke smiled through his tears. _I'm not alone. _

They arrived at hokage's place and it was bustling with ninja activity. Gaara wanted to take in as much of the intel as he could but Raine wanted to get Gabe out of there. Sakura offered to go with Raine and Gabe back to their suite. With the bad guys on the run and the sannin's apprentice to look after her, Gaara knew Raine would be safe. He agreed; it was probably best Raine hear no more about this then she needed to.

Gabe fell asleep in his stroller as Raine pushed him along. Beside her Sakura was quiet and there was a far away look in her eyes. "Are you alright Sakura?"

She had been dreading this day on so many levels. Sasuke and Itachi tearing up Eighth Street was just icing on the cake. "I'm sure you already know this but if they take that thing out of Naruto he'll die."

Raine had heard all about the biju from Gaara. "They didn't get to Naruto."

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Yeah thanks to Sasuke. Of all the people…" she shook her head.

_Thanks to Sasuke… _"He killed his brother."

"That has been Sasuke's goal all along. He could have been watching Naruto waiting for Akatsuki to make their move. Itachi was the one they sent after Naruto before."

"What will happen now? What will Sasuke do now that Itachi is dead?" As much as she hated Sasuke Raine knew what it was like to have no family. _He was crying. Sasuke was crying because he killed his brother. _

"I don't know. When you live for vengeance once you have taken it there isn't much left is there?" She frowned. Orochimaru hadn't taken Sasuke's body yet, she was sure killing Itachi had been some part of their original deal. _Sasuke got what he wanted now Orochimaru will…_

Raine stopped walking and turned to her friend. "Sakura, would you take me to Sasuke's house? The one he lived in here with his family?"

The ninja halted looking at Raine strangely. "Wha? Why would you want to go there Raine? The place was picked over by ANBU years ago."

_We're the last of the Uchiha now Raine! Come home with me!_ Raine swallowed hard. "I want to see it."

"Why? What's wrong with you? You don't look so good."

She didn't have a lot of time before Gaara would be satisfied that the bad guys were long gone and he came back to the suite to see her and Gabe. _He said we. _"I need to know my enemy."

Sasuke hadn't made a move to attack neither Raine nor Gaara this time. Sakura guessed that her friend was probably afraid after seeing the Uchiha fight. _If poking through a dusty old house will do you some good _"Alright. I'll show you."

Sakura led them into the old Uchiha section of town to the place Sasuke had done his growing up. For a long moment the women just stood staring at the house. "I haven't been here in a long time," Sakura said finally.

Now that she was here, she wasn't sure she wanted to go in the murder house. _Don't be such a chicken. _ Raine let go of the stroller and stepped around it. "Sakura will you stay here with Gabe? I don't want to take him inside."

"Alright but leave the door open." She was sure it was safe but it was probably too dusty inside for little Gabriel.

She moved forward on shaky legs and pushed the front door open. She stepped inside; the air was stale and warm. Raine went up the step and into the house letting her eyes adjust to the dim. Much of the fading sunlight was muted by the layer of grime and dust on the windows. She moved down the hall leaving footprints in the dust on the floor.

Raine came to the kitchen first. She peeked in but didn't step in. The doorway was a haven of spider webs. There wasn't as much as a dish out of place. The room seemed to sigh at its abandonment. Raine looked at the stove. She wondered what the woman who had cooked the meals there was like. _Sasuke said his mother was a saint._

The next room was the sitting room and Raine went in. She looked around the room but saw no pictures anywhere on the walls. _Photo album _she started searching the shelves. On the bottom shelf of a dust caked bookcase were the Uchiha family photo albums. She crouched down and pulled one out to make sure she had the right idea. It was indeed a photo book and inside were pictures of Sasuke's family from back when Sasuke was very young. Raine flipped through the pages. The dead smiled back at her.

Raine didn't want to stay in this creepy place any longer then she had to. She yoinked the first and last albums out and went through them. Baby pictures of Itachi and newborn Sasuke in one, pictures of Sasuke's last days in Konoha in the other. The last picture in the album was of Naruto and Sasuke.

Raine peeled back the plastic cover and looked at the picture. Naruto was grinning like a fool and flashing the camera a peace sign. Sasuke had his arms folded across his chest defiantly. He was rolling his eyes but there was a hint of a smile on his face. "They really were friends." She tucked the picture back in its place and flipped backward through the album.

There was a picture of a group of candidates outside of the forest of death. It was in black and white, probably some sort of official ninja thing. Sasuke stood with Naruto and Sakura but he was looking at Rock Lee. Her eyes moved over the crowd and she found him. "Gaara," a younger version her husband glared at the Uchiha from a distance.

_If Gaara hadn't tormented Sasuke all those years ago when we first took the chunin exams together…_

Raine sank back on her heels.

_You think that because now he wears the kage's robes that all of his evil deeds can go unpunished? The world will be a better place with Sabaku no Gaara in his grave. His victim's souls will finally find peace. _

Beside the picture of the group taking the exam was one of Sasuke alone. His back was mostly to the camera, he was sitting in the grass watching the sun set. Raine pulled the picture free frowning at how normal, how peaceful Sasuke looked. "You chose to become like you are now and Gaara…he helped make you like this."

Raine hung her head. Though Gaara was the love of her a life; a devoted and loving man there was a time when he wasn't so pleasant. _Gaara _Her tears fell on Sasuke's picture. Gaara had made an enemy of Sasuke long before she had even met him but she had suffered at Sasuke's hands too.

She hated to even think about it but _would Orochimaru have left me alone if I never ended up with Gaara? Would Sasuke have run to that monster if Gaara hadn't tormented him so? _The thoughts made her cry harder. She didn't want to blame Gaara for their distressing state she loved him. _But it's his fault! _

Retribution was a word all servants were familiar with. If you fucked up and broke something your ass was made to pay for it one way or another. The more valuable it was the worse the retribution was going to be. This whole nightmare she had gone through with the Sound shinobi was all about pay back. Orochimaru had changed Raine to get back at Sasori. Sasuke wanted revenge on Gaara for humiliating him. Sound wanted to make Sand pay for backing out of their alliance against Konoha.

"Why does there have to be so much…" She pulled herself together. Raine couldn't face Sakura a blubbering mess and she had been sitting in the dust long enough. She returned Sasuke's picture to the album and started re shelving them. A family photo fell out of the oldest one. The Uchiha babies with their mom and dad. She tucked it back into place hoping the dead were at peace.

There was one more room she wanted to check before she left. Raine got up and went down the hall to find Sasuke's room. The room was pretty barren of any clues about its occupant. A picture of team seven had been laid face down on the dresser but other then that the room was plain. Raine sighed and hurried to meet back up with Sakura.

"Find anything?" Sakura thought Raine looked a little flushed.

"A lot of cobwebs, that's about it." She took up her place behind Gabe's stroller again. "We should go. I don't want Gaara to know…"

"I got ya," Sakura started them off again. She was hoping that Raine was able to face some of her fears in the old Uchiha house. "I won't tell him we came here."

Raine nodded. "Thank you Sakura."

The tournament went on as scheduled. Raine spent most of it trying to distract the excited baby in her lap away from the scenes of violence. Lee's wound had been tended to and he was healed up in no time. Raine was glad to see him on his feet again. Naruto seemed sort of distracted, he spaced out a lot.

Raine didn't want to take Gabe to the bloody finals and Kankuro didn't want to sit in a noisy arena with a hangover. They passed on the tournament and took Gabe to the park instead. They sat together watching Gabe dig in the sandbox with a little red plastic shovel. "Kankuro, did you study Sasori? His jutsus and stuff?"

_Crap. _"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you use the puppets and Sasori was the best with them." Raine had read up on her dear dead father.

"Some, a little I guess."

"Do you know what kind of a person he was? I mean… why did he turn evil," it was frustrating not knowing how to put it into words.

Kankuro was sure he knew more about Sasori them mouse did. "Power and loneliness. Sasori was a strong and talented ninja, but he had nothing but his talent. No family, no loyalty." Kankuro sighed. "Sasori killed Sandiame kazekage; he was supposed to be the greatest of all previous kage. Your pops was a one tough customer mouse."

"Power and loneliness," Raine stared at Gabe. "That's what made Sasuke evil."

Little brother had told him the Uchiha had screamed for mouse. He cut his eyes from his nephew to Raine. _Sasuke ne? _"Did he scare you mouse?"

She shook her head. "I knew I was safe beside Gaara."

"Of course Gaara would protect you. He loves you. He aint gonna let anything happen to you or Gabe."

"I think I disappoint him. I can't handle the sight of bodies ripped open and men trying to kill each other. It makes me cry."

"Gaara's not disappointed in you mouse," Kankuro reassured her. "Sometimes that stuff can be kinda scary."

She thought back to the fight, to falling to her knees between Gaara and Naruto. "I wasn't scared I…I could tell Lee was in pain. He had to be with a wound like that." She closed her mouth before she said anymore.

"The doc got Lee fixed right up."

"But that doesn't take away the time he spent in pain." She looked at Kankuro; he was looking at her funny.

"Ninja get hurt sometimes."

"And they kill their own family sometimes too."

Kankuro swallowed hard. He wasn't sure which Uchiha she was talking about, maybe both. "Sasuke," he guessed.

"Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara. Even my father was killed by his own grandmother."

There was a miserable look on her face. "Oi mouse," Kankuro took her by the shoulders. "Nobody in this family is killing nobody."

"I know that Kankuro it's just…"

"What? What's wrong mouse?"

Sometimes Raine could tell Kankuro things that she wouldn't tell anybody else. "I didn't cry because I was scared Kankuro, it was his scream. I've never heard anything more miserable in all my life."

Lee didn't really strike Kankuro as a screamer. _She aint talking about Lee._ "Mouse," he could tell by her frown who she meant.

"He was crying Kankuro, crying because he killed his brother." The thought made her stomach roll over. "Why did he kill him if he was going to regret it?"

"He doesn't regret it. Itachi killed everyone Sasuke cared about, their family the entire Uchiha clan. He sold his soul to Orochimaru for the power to kill his brother and avenge his family. Don't you feel sorry for that guy mouse."

It was just as his little brother had expected; Raine was too delicate to watch a real battle, to see ninja kill each other. The fight between the Uchiha brothers must have been incredible. Kankuro had seen the aftermath; he could imagine his little mouse saw some pretty crazy stuff. "Don't you think about what you saw no more neither. You put that shit right out of your head understand?"

Raine never had a brother or sister until she had married Gaara. Even though Kankuro and Temari were in laws she could imagine ever hurting either one of them. She yelled at Kankuro once about the cereal mess and felt guilty about if for days after. Gaara and his siblings squabbled sometimes, but they were never mean to each other. "How can people who are supposed to love each other hurt each other?"

"Cuz they're fuckin nuts now don't you worry about it anymore. We aint the Uchiha, we are the first family of Sand." He tried not to think of the awful lives they had when Gaara had a monster inside of him and a sadistic streak a mile wide. "Gaara loves you. You guys are gonna have a bunch of babies and we'll be one big happy family okay?"

Raine smiled at him a little. Kankuro was trying his best to make her feel better. _One big happy family. _"Alright Kankuro, I wont worry about it anymore."

Gaara and Raine spent their last night in Konoha with their friends. It was past Gabe's bedtime when they finally took the little guy back to their room and tucked him in for the night. Gaara watched her watch their son drift off to sleep. He slipped an arm around her waist. "How are you holding up mommy?"

Raine wrapped her arms around Gaara and looked up into his soft green eyes. "Gabe spent half the day at the playground. He'll sleep good tonight."

Gaara smiled down at her pulling her closer to him. Gabe's crib was in their bedroom. "Does that mean we can be loud?" he teased and kissed his wife.

She melted into him and gave herself to Gaara's kiss. _A happy family. _She felt his hands sliding over her curves. _Gaara…_It was hard to believe the gentle hands that held her waist and cupped her breast were tainted with murder. _No, Gaara isn't like that. He isn't like… _Gaara broke their kiss and his lips went to her neck.

He kissed her below the ear and whispered, "I love you Raine."

"I love you Gaara." _With all of my heart I do. _He was kissing her again stepping them back toward their bed. Their past didn't matter, not when he held her like this. If Gaara still have atoning to do for his past mistakes he would do it with Raine at his side.

Gaara swept Raine off of her feet and laid her down on the bed. He crawled up beside her smiling at the pretty blush in her cheeks. "You are so beautiful," Gaara took her soft cheek in his hand. "Are you sure you're alright Raine?" He had asked her the same question a dozen times since she had witnessed the ninja fight but he wanted to be sure.

"I'm fine Gaara," she reached up and brushed the hair away from his eyes. He had been fussing over for two days now. His concern made her smile a little. "Lee is alright and I just want to forget the whole thing."

"Okay," he kissed her softly. Seeing Lee up and running must have eased her mind a lot. She had been quite worried for him. Sasuke was long gone, so was Akatsuki. They had probably fled the country. ANBU with ninken were still searching, but Gaara doubted they were going to find anything. "We'll just forget it then."

He leaned over and kissed his wife. Sasuke had made no move to forcibly take Raine; maybe Sound really was going to leave her alone after all. Gaara took Raine to him praying it was true, that his wife was safe from Sasuke and Orochimaru. _I'll keep Raine safe…always._

Sasuke put his hand on the glass watching the thing inside twitch a tiny hand. _Saichi, I'm sorry. I couldn't bring mommy home today but I… _He thought of the way Itachi's eyes looked after Sasuke killed him. They were dull black and lifeless. _Your uncle Itachi is dead. I never even had the chance to tell him about you my son._

He was sorry he hadn't been able to bring Raine back with him. He wanted her to be here for the birth of their child. There was still time and hopefully his hasty retreat from Konoha had lead the kazekage to believe Sasuke wasn't going to try and take Raine again. _I'll have to leave her alone for a little while but…_

Sasuke sighed tiredly. "Don't worry Saichi. I'll get you your mommy soon."

They returned to Sand with no further incident. Gaara was relieved that Sasuke had crawled back to Hidden Sound without bothering Raine again. It really did look as though the lunatic had returned to Konoha for the purpose of killing his brother. Gaara's wife was safe and soon after they were home she seemed to forget all about the unpleasant things she saw on their holiday in fire country.

Raine was glad to be home, safe again in Sand with her family. She and Gaara went on trying to conceive and once more she was disappointed when Raine got her monthly. Temari did her best to try to cheer Raine up reminding her, "Making a beautiful baby like Gabe takes time. It will happen mouse, don't worry."

Maybe she was a little worried; she went to see Megumi. Raine's lady doc told her what everyone else did, these things take time. She knew it was going to be harder to conceive with only one function ovary, but it was depressing it was taking so long. Little Gabe needed a playmate other then Kankuro. Raine quietly cursed Orochimaru and she and Gaara kept trying.

Temari was tired of seeing mouse mope; the girl looked like she could use some fun. The ninja cleared a Saturday and invited her sister in law to come shopping in Cardiff with her. Gaara and Kankuro both readily agreed to watch Gabe while the ladies went and had a fun day in the city.

They arrived in Cardiff in the late morning and went to _Belle Dandy _for brunch. It was their favorite place to eat in all of Cardiff. They sat talking about their loving family back in Sand wondering how many boxes of cheerios would be spilt all over the place when they got home. By the time they walked out they were both in a great mood and ready to shop. _Bundy's Shoe_s was having a blow out sale.

Raine had found three pair of shoes she liked; Temari hit the mother load and bought six totally cute pairs of sandals. They were on their way over to _Macey's _when Temari noticed something "off". She looked up and around for the six ANBU guards that were supposed to be glued to mouse and saw none of them. _Godamn it, where are those guys?_

"I think I'll buy a new nightgown," Raine giggled. "A red one!"

"I bet Gaara will like that," Temari smiled but her eyes were still trying to find ANBU.

She smiled at Temari and noticed her sister's eyes scanning the rooftops. "See something interesting?"

"No," _but I feel…_Temari stopped. Raine stopped a few feet ahead of her. _Where the hell is ANBU? _

"Was Kurama waving to you again?" She thought the ANBU had a crush on her sister in law. Raine looked up at the nearest roof.

Temari turned toward the source of her uncomfortable feeling. She scanned the area. _Fighting, there's fighting going on. Where is… _before she had to finish her thought Kurama was in front of her _Oh shit! _He had a sword sticking through his chest.

Sasuke pulled his sword out of the ANBU and let go of his body. He fixed his Sharingan on Sabaku no Gaara's sister. "Long time no see Temari."

_Sasuke! _Temari dropped her bag of shoes and reached for her fan. _No! _

Sasuke captured the Sand kunoichi with his eyes. Behind her Rain had turned toward the sound of his voice. Sasuke smiled a little and three seconds later Temari fell on her knees in the sand dropping her fan.

"Temari!" Raine screamed.

Temari's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke shook the ANBU's blood from his sword and pointed its business end at the troublesome female ninja's face. Sasuke rolled his eyes up to Raine. _Like the cricket in the spider web ne? _"Hello Raine."

_Oh shit oh shit! _Instinct told her to run _but what about Temari? I can't leave her he'll _Sasuke took a step closer. _Maybe I can make him chase me, get him away from her. _Whatever reason sounded good. Raine turned screaming, "Yahiko!"

_You can't run. _Sasuke re sheathed his sword and he was behind her before she could take two steps. He grabbed her around the waist from behind halting her in her tracks. "Your ANBU can't hear you. They're dead."

"No!" Raine struggled against the Uchiha. "Let me go Sasuke! Help me! Somebody help me I'm being kidnapped!"

"Don't be like that Raine." Sasuke manhandled her so she was facing him. Raine pushed at his shoulders futilely. "I'm not kidnapping you. I'm taking you home with me where you belong."

_No! _Raine grabbed Sasuke by the throat with both hands and squeezed. "Die! Die you son of a bitch die!"

Sasuke smiled a little. He hadn't expected such violent resistance from his sweetie. "You have a fire inside of you. I like that." He reached up and pried off one of her strangling hands. Raine was far too weak to hurt or fight him at all.

She wasn't giving up without a fight. "Help! I'm being kidnapped!" Raine kicked at Sasuke's shin as she tried to free himself from his grasp.

Her display was starting to draw attention. It was time to go. "That's enough Raine, let's go." Sasuke swept her into his arms and she screamed. She tried to wiggle away from him so he rendered her unconscious with a gentle tap. He didn't really want to hurt her. Two men from the café district hurried Temari's way and then Sasuke saw the sand ninja no more. He cradled Raine against him and hurried to get the hell out of wind.

It was nearly dinner time and the women still weren't home. Raine had promised to make salsa but she wasn't home yet. Hunger drove the men into the kitchen. Gaara put Gabe in his high chair and gave him a dish of cubed cantaloupe. He sat at the table watching his boy snack while his own stomach rumbled.

Kankuro went to the cupboard and dug around for something good. Finally he decided to nuke a bag of popcorn. Gaara watched him pop the buttery smelling sack into the microwave. "Popcorn?"

A little snack wouldn't ruin his appetite for whatever delicious dinner his wife was going to cook tonight. "Sounds good."

He was watching the spinning bag inflate when Kankuro heard a pounding on the sliding glass door. He turned just as an ANBU burst in. "Kazekage sama!"

Gaara was on his feet in a flash. He knew the minute the door flew open something was wrong. "Where are Raine and Temari?"

He had run across the desert to deliver the horrible news. "Temari san is on her way back to Sand as we speak. A medical specialist is with her."

"Temari's hurt?" Kankuro was stunned.

"She is unconscious and will not wake up. It looks like genjutsu, something advanced."

_Sasuke _Gaara swallowed hard. _Did he use the Sharingan on my sister? _"Where is my wife!" Gaara tried not to sound as panicked as he felt.

"Several of the teams on border patrol are searching for her now kazekage sama…"

_No. _Gaara's hand tightened into a fist. _No no no no! _"What about her ANBU guards? Where the hell are they!"

"Dead."

The cold reality set in and Kankuro shifted his eyes to his brother. _Temari was attacked by Sasuke. He did to her what he did to Gaara and then he… Uchiha Sasuke has mouse. _His little brother was shaking. "Gaara?"

For the moment he ignored his brother. "They're bringing Temari home now?"

"Yes kazekage sama."

Gaara looked at Kankuro. "Stay with Gabe, I have some things I have to do." He didn't give his brother a chance to argue, Gaara hurried out and the ANBU followed. Get me all of my jonin and my fastest messenger. Have them in the conference hall in twenty minutes." His ninja vanished in a blur and Gaara sped toward the gate.

_Motherfucker. _He had to lay eyes on his sister. He had to see it was Sasuke's doing even though he already knew it was; a kage's duty. _Shit godamnit fuck!_ There was a horrible empty feeling in his chest and Gaara broke out in a cold sweat. Sasuke had his wife and it was likely his sister was going to need Tsunade to release her from the Uchiha's evil spell.

_That's it, enough. I can't take it anymore. You want a war Sasuke? I'll give you a war. I will find Hidden Sound and crush it along with you! _

_I hear birds… _Raine tried to pull herself up out of the darkness. She could feel something tickling at her cheek. She pulled her heavy eyelids open to see what was touching her and Raine lost her breath. _Sasuke!_

Sasuke had run until he was out of wind country. It had burned up a lot of chakra moving so fast for so long, but they were out of Gaara's desert. Just inside of grass country Sasuke had stopped to rest. He sat in the grass holding Raine against him with one arm. He used his free hand to brush the hair out of her face and couldn't resist touching her a little. His gentle caress roused her out of sleep.

He was watching her with a smile on his face. _No! _Raine pushed herself away from Sasuke as hard as she could. She got to her knees and then her feet as quickly as she could. Panic was taking over again. She could feel its icy fingers tightening around her heart. She started to run.

He watched her scramble still smiling; he even let her run a little. It was pleasant to watch. After a minute he got up and put himself in her path. Raine stopped short of slamming into him. Sasuke grabbed her arm. "That's enough Raine."

_No it's not! _She clawed at the hand holding her. "Let go of me Sasuke!"

Sasuke grabbed her other wrist to keep her from scratching at him and she started kicking his shins again. He sighed tiredly. "You can't hurt me so just stop it."

"Let me go!" she screamed up into Sasuke's calm face. "I won't go with you! I won't cooperate with you!" She kicked him as hard as she could to emphasize her point.

"I don't need your cooperation this time Raine." Sasuke wrapped up one of her kicking legs with his own. "The next time your going to be near people is when we arrive in Hidden Sound." He tipped back on his heel and fell over in the grass with Raine on top of him. She cried out startled as they dropped but Sasuke cushioned her fall. He pulled her arms out to the side so that she fell against him.

_Shit godamnit. _"Sasuke," she growled. Raine wanted to struggle, but not when the freak had her pinned down on top of him. She had no intention of rubbing anything against Uchiha Sasuke ever again. "What do you want?" she hissed glaring at him.

Her cheeks were flush. "You're beautiful when you're angry." Sasuke rolled them over so he was on top of her. He pinned her wrists to the ground and settled himself between her legs. She struggled just a little, he wished she would squirm some more.

She was afraid of what he was going to do. "Just kill me then Sasuke! Kill me and get it over with!" _Gaara…I want to see Gaara! _

He pulled her wrists together up over her head and held them together with one hand. "Kill you?" his free hand stroked her cheek. "I wouldn't dream of hurting you Raine."

"What do you want Sasuke?" she shied away from his touch.

"You." He grabbed her chin and pushed her teeth closed. Sasuke kissed her soft lips.

Her stomach fluttered like something was trapped inside of it. She tried to turn away from his kiss terrified he was going bite her face again. Raine squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain. None came and Sasuke pulled his lips away from hers slowly. Cautiously she opened her eyes to look at him. Her heart was in her throat. Sasuke was staring down at her. He didn't look pissed or violent; there was a soft almost sad look in his dark eyes.

_Sasuke… I think he… _

_We're the last of the Uchiha now Raine! Come home with me!_

He smiled a little sure that Raine was finally starting to see it; the love in his eyes. Her expression was one of understanding. "That's right Raine," Sasuke swept a finger over her lips still holding her mouth closed so she couldn't bite at him. "You don't have to fight me anymore. I'm not going to hurt you I'm going to make you happy. I have a surprise for you."

She felt her heart dive from her throat into her stomach. Raine didn't even want to think about what Sasuke had planned for her. _Gaara… please hurry. _

Hiei had switched shifts with Yahiko. It meant he missed out on going to Cardiff with the princess, but he needed the day off to go to the damn dentist. The cap on his bottom tooth had come off while he was sparring with Kurama. It didn't hurt, but the jagged tooth felt annoying as hell in his mouth. Kurama promised to bring him back some dumplings, but Kurama never showed up.

ANBU tracked him down and told him what had happened in the city. Kurama and Yahiko were both dead, all of the ANBU that accompanied the princesses to Cardiff were. The lady Temari had also fallen to the enemy. She wasn't dead, but they couldn't wake her either. The kage's wife was gone, abducted by Uchiha Sasuke. Hiei hurried to the conference hall regretting taking the day off.

Gaara accompanied his sister to the hospital. Temari's eyes rolled behind her lids. Occasionally she mumbled for her family, Gabe in particular. _What did you show my sister Sasuke you son of a bitch! _He made sure Temari was evaluated and sedated. Gaara sent his fastest ninja on ahead to Konoha to give the hokage a heads up. Sand was on their way to fire country. The kage ordered his sister made comfortable to the trip and ready to go within the hour.

His shinobi were assembled and waiting for him when Gaara got to the conference room. He immediately sent his three ninken using squads to Cardiff to begin trailing his kidnapped wife at once. He ordered his fastest squad to act as messenger between the searchers and the kage's party. The kazekage made sure that his were clear about one thing. "We are at war with Hidden Sound."

Gaara split the rest of his ninja into two groups. Half of them would remain here guarding the village just in case the enemy attacked while Gaara was away. The other half was ordered to accompany him. Enough was enough; the kazekage would lead his army right to the gates of Sound. He would rescue his wife and crush his enemies once and for all.

After the brief meeting the shinobi scattered to gather what they needed for their journey and Gaara hurried home to see his son before he left. Gabe was in his high chair with a variety of finger foods spread out on the tray in front of him. Kankuro hadn't known what to give the toddler for dinner so he gave Gabe a little bit of everything. "Da da!" the boy greeted waving a fish stick at his daddy.

"Temari?" Kankuro asked immediately.

"A medical team is making her comfortable for the trip to Konoha. She needs Tsunade."

Kankuro had been fearing and expecting the worst. "Sasuke got her didn't he?"

"Yes." Gaara sighed heavily and pat Gabe on the head. "I need you to take care of Gabe for me Kankuro. I'm going after Raine. I will get her back from Sasuke then I'll kill the meddling fuck and be done with it."

He was worried for his sister, but he was sure Tsunade hokage could help her. "I'm going with you Gaara."

He shook his head and turned to his brother. "No, I need you to look after Gabe."

"I'm a ninja not a babysitter!" Kankuro wanted to fight beside Gaara. He wanted to avenge his family.

"You're the only family Gabe has to take care of him right now."

"Da da ka!" Gabe agreed and stuffed a soggy fish stick in his mouth.

_Damnit. _He certainly wouldn't abandon his nephew. "Alright, but Gabe and I are going to Konoha with Temari."

Gaara nodded. A big dose of Gabe would probably be just what Temari needed when she woke. "Alright Kankuro, I'll get some things together for Gabe. I'll count on you to look after him and Temari."

Kankuro wanted to see his sister. "I'll guard them both with my life."

_I know you will. _"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just get mouse back." Kankuro was already working on a plan of his own. _Kiba's clan and Hatake Kakashi…_

"I will." Gaara kissed Gabe on the forehead and went to pack up a bag or two for his son. Every second counted right now. The longer Gaara dicked around here in Sand, the further away the Uchiha got with Raine. It would be easier to reclaim his wife and kill Sasuke before they reached Sound, but Sasuke already had a huge head start. Gaara had to hurry. _Be brave my love I'm coming for you. _

When she woke again; Sasuke had knocked her out when she tried to fight him when he started them moving again, it was dark. Raine saw a big fat moon high above the trees. She blinked at her surroundings. _I know these trees. _Lee had carried her as they bounded from one to the next. _This is fire country. _They were high up in the canopy, Sasuke bounding from one fat branch to the next as he held her against him. _It's not too late to get away from him! _Running from Sasuke was an exercise in futility, but she had to do something. "Sasuke?"

He cut his eyes down to her. He thought she looked cute with sleep puffy eyes and he smiled. "You're awake."

"I have to pee," it was a half truth but a good excuse to make him stop and unhand her.

Sasuke didn't want to stop in fire country if he didn't have to. Konoha shinobi were all over the place and he didn't want to run into any. A fight would just slow him down and Sasuke was in a hurry. "Hold it."

She frowned up at him and grabbed a handful of his shirt. "I can't."

There was an urgent look on her face. _We'll be in rice country in a few hours. _He sighed and pointed them toward the ground. "Alright Raine."

They hit terra firma and Sasuke set her down on her feet. She backed away from him cautiously. "Go over there or something," she waved a hand at him.

Sasuke chuckled. Raine was so shy it amused him. He started away to give his modest woman some privacy. "Alright, but be quick. We still have a lot of ground to cover."

She swallowed hard still backpedaling away from the Sound ninja. Raine ducked behind some shrubbery and hunkered down so it looked like she was busy. _I have to get away from him. We have allies here in fire. How far are we from Konoha? _Raine got to her hands and knees and started to crawl off into the dark forest.

_They have to be looking for me by now maybe even our friends in Konoha. How long have I been gone? Could Lee and Naruto know that I _Raine heard a twig snap somewhere to her right. _Shit he's coming. _Raine got to her feet and started running. There was a quick succession of crunching brush and then she heard a growl.

Her blood ran cold and Raine peeked over her shoulder. Something big was after her and it was catching up fast. _Oh shit! What the fuck is that! _It passed through a clearing in the trees and Raine caught a glimpse of her pursuer in the moonlight. _Oh shit! _The biggest grizzly bear she had ever seen in her life was bounding after her. She screamed terrified and pushed herself to run faster.

The bear was close she could hear it snorting out a breath each time his font paws hit the ground. A second later it swiped at her and Raine felt part of her skirt tear off. She screamed and broke to her left. It was a bad move. Raine didn't see the woodchuck hole in the dark. Her toes caught on the edge of the hole and Raine fell forward with her arms out in front of her. She slid across the forest floor like a baseball player sliding into home plate. "Shit!"

Raine turned over and the bear reared up on its hind legs. She threw her arms protectively around her head and curled up into a little ball. There was no other choice, Raine opened her mouth and screamed, "Sasuke! Sasuke help me!" The grizzly roared at its loud dinner and pounced.

A split second before the bear could sink his claws into Raine, Sasuke moved her out of the way. He leapt into a tree holding Raine under one arm keeping his eye on the bear. "Sorry big boy, you'll have to hunt elsewhere. This is mine."

_He saved me! _Raine put her shaky feet on the big limb of the tree and tried to stand up next to Sasuke. She was still watching the bear. The angry beast threw himself against the trunk of the tree shaking it some as he roared up at them. Raine squealed and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist tight.

_She's hugging me. _Sasuke rolled his eyes to the woman beside him. Raine looked terrified. "You're alright." His free hand went to the hilt of his sword. "Stay here." Sasuke left her in the tree and leapt down to take care of the bear.

Her knees were knocking together as Raine tried to balance on the tree limb. Sasuke jumped to the ground unsheathing his sword. The grizzly turned on the Uchiha and they charged each other. A few seconds later she saw the bears head go flying off. The head tumbled through the air; the body lumbered forward another few steps and then fell over. _Holy shit! _Instinctively she tried to step away from the carnage but the branch was to narrow to take a step back. Raine pin wheeled her arms as she tipped backwards out of the tree.

Sasuke shook the blood from his sword and re sheathed it. He got under Raine and caught her in his waiting arms. Her face was pale with fright and her blue eyes were wide. "You're safe Raine."

She barely heard Sasuke's voice over the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears. "B…bear…"

"Yes I know." Sasuke adjusted her some in his arms to carry her easier. He leapt back into the trees. "It's dead. It can't hurt you."

Raine saw the bears head in a bloody pool of moonlight below. Its tongue was hanging out. She turned away from the gory sight and buried her face against Sasuke's shoulder. She didn't even care where they were going just, "Get me out of here Sasuke, please."

Sasuke complied. He was pleased that she had called out for _him_ when she needed rescue. _She wanted me to save her. _Sasuke smiled a little. "You're safe with me Raine. I'm not going to let anything hurt you, but you know that don't you."

The scary truth was that she did. She didn't know what he wanted from her, but Sasuke was at least keeping her alive. Raine swallowed hard. She knew being on Sasuke's good side was preferable to having him pissed off and biting her. "Thank you for saving me."

"You don't have to thank me. It's a man's duty to protect his woman," he tested her. She was more subserviant now that he had saved her and slaughtered the source of her terror. "I don't mind at all."

_His woman? _The palms of her hands felt sweaty. She peeked up at Sasuke, he was watching her. _Shit. What do I say! _"Sorry to trouble you."

"Cautious little thing aren't you? You're smart as ever Raine, but you're stronger now I think. Being a kage's wife toughened you up ne?"

_Gaara… _her heart sunk. She couldn't help but frown at Sasuke. "Why have you taken me? Are you trying to lure Gaara into a trap?"

"You wanted me to come and get you."

_Sicko. _"No."

"Yes you did." Sasuke thought back to his pit stop in Konoha a few days ago. He often dropped by the old homestead, a morbid curiosity of his. "You went into my house. You went into my room."

A cold chill swept over her standing up the hair on her arms. "No I…"

"You left tracks in the dust on the floor and tears on my picture."

Her mouth hung open as she stared up at Sasuke. "I didn't."

"You did. I recognize your tracks Raine. You were wearing your dark red sandals and a long skirt. You held my pictures and wept for me."

She thought about sitting in the stale air of the Uchiha house crying for her love. _I cried for Gaara not you! _Raine knew she still had to be careful around Sasuke. Maybe if he thought she was empathetic to him he would be less dangerous. "So what if I did."

_I knew it. _Sasuke hugged her closer. _She's falling in love with me._ "I admit I was a little surprised to see how much you care, but it's a good thing Raine. It will make things much easier for all of us."

_All of who? What are you going to do with me? _"I don't understand what you mean."

Sasuke gazed into her eyes. He couldn't wait for her to meet Saichi. "It's alright to love me Raine. We'll have a happy life together in Sound."

_Oh god… _The fluttery thing was trying to escape her stomach again. She searched her mind for a safe reply but she couldn't think straight. There was no way she was going to love this monster, no way in hell she was going to have a happy life with him. "I…I have a husband…"

"Don't worry love. I'll make sure you're widowed soon. We'll be free to wed in no time." Sasuke kissed her forehead and Raine's body went rigid.

"No!" She couldn't help herself, Raine pushed away from Sasuke. "Put me down!"

He tightened his hold on her. "It's alright Raine. We'll be home soon."

_Hidden Sound…if Sasuke takes me there then … _"Gaara!" Raine cried out for her love.

A quick flick of his wrist and Sasuke rendered her unconscious. He didn't like her calling out for Gaara like that, not at all. "There is no more Gaara in your world Raine. I've freed you from that monster. You'll be with me now. With me and Saichi; your real family. You're going to love him." Sasuke hurried to get out of fire country.

Kiba Shino and Hinata were headed home after a mission. They were up with the sun and on the move after breakfast. They were bounding through the trees when something caught Akamaru's attention. He yipped and changed corse. "What's wrong with Akamaru?" Hinata asked from behind Kiba.

"He smells something." Kiba sniffed the air. "I smell blood."

The ninja went to the forest floor and quickly found the decapitated bear. Akamaru didn't bother with the bear. He went around it toward the source of the scent that brought him here. "The hell?" Shino frowned at the bear.

Kiba's nostrils were flaring. _I know this scent! _"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Akamaru hurried back to the group with the piece of fabric in his mouth. Hinata took it from the dog. "It's a piece of…"

"Raine chan!" Kina knew her scent at once.

Shino cut his eyes up to Kiba. "Uchiha Sasuke passed through here with Gaara's wife?"

Akamaru growled affirmative. "Yes," Kiba was certain.

"Byakugan!" Hinata immediately started looking for clues as to where the young mother might have been taken.

Kiba and Akamaru walked around sniffing the area out. Akamaru jumped into a tree and barked. "We can follow them," Kiba informed. "Their trail is still pretty fresh, only hours old." He jumped after Akamaru.

Shino and Hinata started to follow Kiba. "It was just the two of them?" Shino wanted confirmation from one of them.

"Yes," Kiba answered. "He must have kidnapped her!"

"Then Gaara and the sand shinobi must be somewhere behind us."

Kiba hadn't caught a whiff of other ninja yet. "We're closer to Raine then they are. We have to save her!"

Hinata had to agree. "There were signs of a struggle back there. Raine chan must be trying to escape from Sasuke."

"Good," Kiba grit his teeth. "Maybe it will slow them down." Kiba and Kankuro had a chat about the Uchiha and Raine over drinks at _Phil's Place_. Sasuke had some kind of sick obsession with her. Kiba could still remember the little love bites she covered up with his jacket. "That sick fuck, what's he doing to her now?"

It was obvious Kiba was furious but Shino knew how to stay calm in a crisis. He called a fast bug to him and gave it a message. Shino released the insect to carry the information to his father. Fast bug or not, it would still be nearly two hours before they could expect any kind of back up from Konoha. _Uchiha Sasuke, he's a pretty dangerous guy._

_We have to get to Raine fast. Sasuke will… _"Hurry Akamaru," Kiba ordered. Team eight raced after the Uchiha and the kazekage's wife. _Don't worry Kankuro, I'll find your little mouse and bring her back safely. It's a promise. _


	8. Chapter 8

8

Tsunade was expecting Temari, so was Shikamaru. The chunin was beside himself with worry. Choji and Naruto waited with him outside of hokage's place. Naruto couldn't wait to speak to Kankuro. He was sure the sand ninja would go after Gaara once Temari was seen to. Naruto was never more ready to go after his old friend in all his life.

A squadron of Sand shinobi whisked Temari to Konoha hospital. Shikamaru ran inside after his girl and Choji followed. Kankuro stopped in front of Naruto with Gabe in his arms. "Naruto."

"Na toe," Gabe mimicked.

Naruto smiled at the baby. "Hi Gabe."

"I need Kiba, Kakashi too if I can have him. Sand has followed Sasuke's trail into fire country." He shifted Gabe in his arms. "As soon as I know Temari is okay I'm going after Sasuke too. He was taking her east."

_East. _Pieces of the puzzle started clicking together in Naruto's head. "Rice country. So Hidden Sound really is still there somewhere."

"Akamaru and Pakkun are both familiar with Sasuke's scent. They should know mouse by now too." He was sure Akamaru did. Kiba had come home with her scent on him more then once.

"I'm going with you. Kiba hasn't come back from his mission yet, but I'll go see if I can find Kakashi sensei. Sakura is inside with Tsunade. She should come too in case…" he didn't have the heart to finish. The last time Sasuke had Raine he had hurt her.

Kankuro nodded. He would take any backup he could get. He had to hurry inside to his sister and the hokage. "Hurry back. I'm going to go talk to Tsunade."

Naruto took off quick as Kankuro went inside to see to Temari. He didn't get far before Lee fell in beside him. "The Sand shinobi have arrived with Temari san?" Lee was beyond furious that Sasuke would stoop so low as to use the Mangekyo Sharingan on a woman. Temari was tough, but she was still a lady.

"Tsunade is taking care of Temari. Kankuro is going to leave Gabe with them and we're going looking for Sasuke. They've chased him into fire country."

"Raine san is in fire country?" Lee hoped that they weren't too late.

"The Sand ninja followed them here. I'm going to find Kakashi sensei right now. His ninken can pick up their trail."

_I bet they can. _"I'm going with you. Neji will want to come too."

Naruto would take all the help he could get dealing with Sasuke and Lee was probably more worried about Raine then even he was. "Alright, go get him and meet me back at the hospital as fast as you can."

"Got it." Lee took off for Hinata's house where Neji was training. He wondered where Gaara was right now. Searching the forests of fire country for his wife no doubt. Lee knew better then anyone else in Konoha how much Gaara loved Raine and their son. _He can't lose her. He won't lose her. _Lee knew something else. _Gaara would die for Raine. _

Raine awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a large bedroom lying on a huge bed. The comforter was black velvet; the pillow she rested her head on was cased in black silk. She sat up and looked around the dimly lit room. Aside from the big bed there were also two big wardrobes and a desk. The door was open to the spacious dark bathroom that belonged to this room. Behind the desk and between the two wardrobes were doors that were closed. She saw nothing on the walls until when she turned to look behind her. Above the bed hung a water color of the Uchiha family crest. _Oh shit this is Sasuke's room!_

She slid to the edge of the bed noticing an ache in her arm. Raine looked down and saw a band aid covering a vein high up on her inner forearm. She ripped the band aid off and saw the puncture hole. _Fuck, what did they do to me! _She stood and went to the door behind the desk; it was locked from the other side. "Damnit!"

Raine hurried to the other door and tried it. It wasn't going to open either. _Shit. _She tried to swallow her rising panic. _This must be Sasuke's room in Hidden Sound. Shit how long have we been here? Where is this place? _Her eyes scanned the room. There were no windows, just the locked doors that led who knows where.

Raine went to the desk and turned on the lamp. It gave her a better view of the room. She saw a stack of journals on the desk and grabbed the top one; it was blank. So were the three below it. Beside the stack of blank journals was a stack of new and unused sketch books. _What the…._ She shifted her eyes to the wardrobes. They weren't all that different from the mated set she and Gaara had in their own bedroom. She set the blank drawing paper down and stepped over to the feminine wardrobe.

Her hand wrapped around the door knob of the wardrobe. Raine took a deep breath and pulled. There was woman's clothing hanging inside. Raine grabbed a silky red dress and pulled it to her. It looked about right, but she wanted to be sure. She checked the tag. _It's my size. _

"I see you're settling in," Sasuke said from behind her.

She hadn't heard him come in and Raine jumped. She spun around to face him clutching the dress in her hand. "Where are we? What is this place? And what is the meaning of this!" Raine held the dress out and shook it.

"This is your home Raine, this is our room. Those are your things." Sasuke stepped closer to her. She in turn stepped back toward the desk. He noticed the journals had been moved. "I see you've found your journals. I believe I got the drawing and writing tablets you like."

Raine froze as Sasuke stepped past her and went to the desk. Her eyes followed him. He opened a drawer and pulled out several black pens and a set of art pencils. She looked down at the desk seeing the exact same things she used at home all the time. Raine swallowed hard. "Why did you get these things Sasuke?"

He thought she looked a little nervous. "This is the stuff you prefer to use isn't it?" He picked up a pencil and read off the brand name. "Tippy Black, you like that kind the best to draw with. You always write your stories using a black pen and you like college ruled paper." He smiled at her and set the pencil on the desk.

Her heart was beating faster then it had been just a second ago. "How do you know that?" _Did he read my mind or do something…_

"I've been watching you for a long time Raine." He advanced on her again. She backed up but Sasuke kept moving toward her. "I know everything about you."

She was trying not to cower and run but it was hard. She still held the dress in her hands and used hanging it back up as her excuse to step away from _was he stalking me _Sasuke. Raine hurried back to the wardrobe and hung the dress up. She was too freaked out to face Sasuke right this second. Raine stared at the dresses. They were all silk.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and watched her backside. _I guess I'll have to prove it. _"You always hold your Martin sketchbook at a slight angle when you draw. You use Olay quench lotion on your hands at least three times a day. You sing in the shower. You have seven different pair of red panties. You brush your teeth with Mentadent." He chuckled. "Shall I go on?"

Raine turned and looked at the ninja _he's a fucking stalker _that had captured her. "You've been spying on me?"

"Watching you," he corrected stepping closer to Raine. She had nowhere to run unless she was going to crawl into the wardrobe. He stopped a foot from her and looked down at her. "Missing you." He reached up and took her cheek in his hand. Her skin was soft.

She wasn't sure what to do. Sasuke didn't look angry, quite the contrary. There was an amorous look in his eyes. _Shit. Stay away from me you bastard! _She wanted to grab a hanger and poke his damn eye out. She forced herself to stay calm. Raine reached up and took the wrist near her face. She slowly pulled Sasuke's hand away watching his eyes.

Sasuke wiggled enough to get out of her grip and he took her hand before she could draw it back. He laced their fingers together. "Come now Raine, no need to be shy." He reached for her with his free hand. She tried to step back but he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled him up against him with a quick tug.

"Stop it Sasuke," she brought he free hand up and tried to push them apart.

He moved his face closer to hers and she turned her head away from him. Sasuke put his lips close to her ear. "I know you're not shy Raine. I've seen you."

_Seen? _She felt his hot breath on her neck and then his lips. She tried again to push away from him. "Stop it!" Raine fought her rising panic.

There was still the faint smell of her sweet perfume on her neck. He kissed her and nipped at her earlobe. There would be time to hash out their problems later. Sasuke still had a surprise for Raine. He drew back a little and stared at her until he had her attention. "I have something else for you Raine. You're going to love it."

The landscape was starting to change. "We're nearing the end of fire country," Shino advised. "It's not far to the border."

Kiba didn't care where they were. He was hot on Raine's trail and that was all that mattered. "If Sasuke's crossed the border, I'm crossing the border too."

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't continue to pursue, but let's not make any unnecessary movements. Reinforcements will be catching up with us soon enough."

_It won't be soon enough if Sasuke's torturing her. _Kiba could tell by the scent of things that not a drop of Raine's blood had been spilled. Sasuke hadn't thrown her down somewhere and raped her either. He was willing to bet that Kankuro was going to be among the reinforcements that were behind them. "Alright Shino, we'll do this carefully then. Akamaru and I can sniff them out right Akamaru?"

"Is he really taking her back to Hidden Sound?" Hinata was anxious. She was worried about her friend and Sound had some dangerous ninja.

"Yes," Shino answered.

She looked at Shino. Sakura had told Hinata things about the Uchiha that made her afraid for Raine. "It will be difficult to get Raine chan out of Sound if we can find it."

"We'll find it!" Kiba was determine.

Shino was working over strategy in his head. Attacking Sound head on was suicidal with just the three of them. "We'll find it, scout it out and wait for backup."

_If that's how it's gotta be. _Kiba kept his nose in the wind. "Gaara can get Raine out of there. He can get her out of anywhere. He'll save her."

Shikamaru and Choji waited patiently in the hall. Sakura stood back watching Tsunade take care of Temari; watching and trying to learn. Kankuro stood at the foot of the bed holding Gabe. Shizune stood beside him holding Tonton. Gabe was patting the little pig's nose. Tonton sneezed; Gabe startled and then laughed excited and delighted. "Ton ton ton!" Gabe clapped his hands.

Tsunade finished with Temari and stepped back watching the young woman. Temari stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Welcome back Temari."

Kankuro sighed with relief and stepped closer to the bed. "Oi Temari, you okay?"

_Hokage? _Her eyes drifted to her brother and. "Gabe!" Temari sat up and put her arms out for her nephew.

He hurried to take the baby to his sister. Kankuro passed Gabe to her and she hugged him tight. She wasn't being loud about it, but Kankuro could hear his sister crying. "Temari, are you alright."

She hugged Gave trying not to think about the horrible things Sasuke had showed her about her nephew. "Uchiha Sasuke. He took mouse."

"Gaara's on it," Kankuro had much to tell her. "We've followed them into fire country."

"Where's Gaara?" she hoped he was kicking the shit out of Sasuke this very moment.

"He's tailing mouse right now." He caught his breath and straightened. "We're at war with Sound. Gaara and some of our best shinobi are after Sasuke."

She didn't need big brother to finish. "Gaara's going after Hidden Sound."

Kankuro nodded and looked at Tsunade. The hokage was frowning some. "I'm leaving Temari and Gabe here and going to catch up with Gaara. Naruto has gone to find Kakashi. With his ninken we'll be able to catch Gaara in no time."

Tsunade agreed. "Take whoever you need Kankuro. I'll look after Temari and Gabe."

Temari opened her mouth to protest being left behind when the door to the room burst open and Shino's father stepped in. "Forgive the interruption hokage sama," Shibi said coming in. "I've received a message from my son. He and his team are trailing Uchiha Sasuke and the kidnapped princess in the northern forest."

Shino was teamed up with "Kiba!" Kankuro stared at the bug user waiting for him to say more.

Shibi nodded at Kankuro. "Your princess is still alive."

_Mouse… _Kankuro didn't think Sasuke had intended to kill Raine, at least not right away. The Uchiha would probably try to play 'happy couple' with her for a while; he was obsessed. _And when the sicko realizes he'll never have her heart he'll kill her. _

"We will pursue team eight," Tsunade decided. She looked at Kankuro. "Take as many shinobi as you need. If Sand is attacking Sound, so are we. We are allies with a mutual enemy after all." _Damn Jiraiya. Where are you when I need you? Can Gaara really fight Sasuke and Orochimaru? _"Sakura, you're team is going too." Tsunade started for the door. Shizune followed. "Shibi I need my best jonin right away. Shizune, your team is going too and get me the Inuzuka clan. I want their ninken on the job. They'll find Kiba faster then anyone else can."

Temari waited until the Konoha ninja had gone out. "Kankuro."

He returned his attention to his sister on the bed. Gabe was in her lap tugging on one of her bracelets. "You okay?"

"It's mouse I'm worried about…and Gaara."

"Gaara can take care of himself, mouse too. He'll get her back." He tried to hide his anxiety from his sister.

The door opened and Shikamaru stepped in staring at Temari. "Are you alright?"

"Shik ah ooh!" Gabe greeted the familiar face.

Temari smiled a little as Shikamaru hurried to her side. Choji lurked in the doorway. "I'm alright," she assured him.

Shikamaru walked right up to her and kissed his girl on the lips. He didn't care who was watching or that she might slug him for such a public display of affection. He looked down into her eyes. "I was worried about you."

She blinked up at Shikamaru. "Uh…" she was surprised he was so affectionate in front of her brother. "I'm fine."

Kankuro squinted one eye shut and fixed the other on the chunin. "Take it easy there hot lips. Big brother is standing right here."

Choji hid a smile in his hand and Temari's cheeks turned pink. Shikamaru straightened. "Sorry." He took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. "Our team is going too. Choji and I have to go find Asuma sensei."

Temari frowned a little. It vexed her to be laid up at a time like this. "I should be going too."

"You rest. Your and Gabe's stuff is right there," Kankuro nodded at their bags to his right. Take care of Gabe and get your strength back."

"Ta ta," Gabe patted his aunts cheek and she hugged at him.

"You guys better come back alive," she directed at all of them.

Kankuro patted Gabe's head. "No problem."

They had been running for what felt like forever hopped up on food pills that could keep a ninja going for days. Gaara's whole body tingled with the weird energy. Ahead of him the wolves sniffed out Raine's trail for them. Canis lupus baileyi had worked out splendidly in the desert. The grey wolf was better then any dog in the heat.

_But we're not in the desert anymore. _They had been in fire country for hours. His thoughts went to his sister. He wondered if Tsunade had seen her yet. _She'll be alright Temari is strong. _He couldn't help but wonder what sort of hellish things the Uchiha had shown his sister. He worried what the bastard was doing to his wife. _Godamn you Sasuke._

Gaara and Raine had discussed what had transpired when Sasuke had abducted her before Sound's failed attack on Sand. Raine had been smart and careful enough around the Uchiha then to keep Sasuke off of her, at least up until the end. _But things are different now. Sick fuck thinks he's in love with her. _Gaara frowned wondering how much time his clever wife could buy herself before the Uchiha forced himself on her; probably not much. _Don't you touch her Sasuke!_

Ahead, Zoro the dominant male wolf howled and altered their course slightly. Gaara and his ninja kept up. _I'm coming Raine. _

Sasuke led Raine to the door behind the desk with an arm around her waist. He lifted two fingers and dispelled the jutsu sealing the door, "Kai." He stepped in and flipped the switch to turn on the lights. "In here Raine."

Raine stepped in behind Sasuke and her heart jumped into her throat. Changing table, dresser, rocking chair, crib. _A nursery. _She immediately thought of Gabe. _Is he planning to kidnap Gabe?_

He thought she looked quite surprised and Sasuke smiled. _And now for the best surprise. _Sasuke stepped over to the crib and looked down at his sleeping son. "Raine, there is someone I want you to meet."

_Gabe! _She moved toward the crib on legs that felt weak. It wasn't Gabe in the crib, it was a tiny baby. Raine swallowed hard as she came to the edge of the crib looking down at the infant. There was something hauntingly familiar about the baby. _He looks like…_

Sasuke tucked the blanket away from the baby's face so Raine could get a good look at him. "This is Saichi. He's our son." He turned to look at her. "Yours and mine."

_What? _The baby did indeed look like it belonged to Sasuke. She had seen the Uchiha family baby album. _Our son! _She remembered waking up on the kitchen floor at Hotohori's; that was almost ten months ago. "No…"

"You're his mother Raine," Sasuke studied her shocked expression. "Don't you want to love him?"

He looked like an Uchiha but Raine also saw features in the infant's face that reminded her of Gabe. _This is…my child! _She broke out in goose bumps and looked at Sasuke. "How could you…" she took a step away from him.

"I wanted you to be here for his birth but Itachi kind of fucked that up for me. I came for you just as soon as he was born though Raine. He's only five days old. I hope you'll forgive me for being late."

She was beyond horrified. Orochimaru had robbed her of her unborn and used what he stole to make Sasuke the father of her child. _Orochimaru… _another horrible thought popped into her head. Raine stepped forward and grabbed Sasuke by the front of the shirt. "What did he do to him? What has Orochimaru done to that baby?"

_Protective mother. _Sasuke closed his hands over the ones she had clutching his shirt. "It's alright Raine; Orochimaru hasn't done anything to Saichi. He's perfectly fine."

Perhaps the evil sannin couldn't do anything to one so small. Raine had been a toddler when Orochimaru experimented on her. She pulled away from Sasuke and looked back down at the baby. He was starting to stir, about to wake. Raine clung to the rail watching the infant.

Sasuke stood back watching Raine admire their son. Saichi was starting to move and make his wake up noises. After a moment Sasuke went to the crib and stood beside Raine. She was frozen staring at their baby. He put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "He has your eyes Raine."

Raine was staring down into eyes like hers, like Gabe's. It felt like her strength was running down and out of her legs. "This is…my child…"

"You've been wanting to have another baby haven't you? Saichi is perfect and you didn't even have to go through some tedious pregnancy or painful labor." Sasuke smiled at her. "Doesn't he make you happy Raine?"

The baby started to fuss. Sasuke made no move to pick him up and after a minute Saichi started to cry. Raine felt like crying too. She lifted the infant and brought the crying bundle close to her. _This poor baby…_ "Are you trying to say that you made him for me?"

He liked to see her holding their baby. Saichi settled some in his mother's arms. Sasuke rubbed his boys head. "There Saichi. Now you've got your mommy."

Raine wanted an answer. "Why did you make this child?"

Sasuke looked up into Raine's eyes. _Yes he has his mother's eyes. _"We're the last of the Uchiha. Our children will be powerful Raine." He took his hand off Saichi's soft black hair and grabbed Raine's chin.

"What do you mean children? Are there more of them?"

"Not yet." Sasuke moved his face closer to Raine's. Her back was to the crib and she didn't make any move to fight him with the baby in her arms. "Orochimaru and Kabuto made Saichi with science, but I thought we'd make the next one the old fashioned way." He held her teeth closed and kissed her softly on the lips.

Raine never took her eyes off of Sasuke. _He's fucking crazy. _She didn't want to be a mean shit, but Raine knew how to make a baby cry. She flattened Saichi in her arms and he fussed harder. "Get me a bottle for this baby," she nearly hissed.

"You're such a devoted mother Raine. It's one of the things I love about you." Sasuke kissed her on the forehead and went out into the bedroom. "I'll be right back."

She waited until she heard the door close before she let out a long frightened breath. Raine took the baby and sat down in the rocker with him. "Shhhh baby," she adjusted him so she could rub his back. His tiny cries stabbed at her heart. _Oh god _Raine started to cry _this is hell. _

They were closer to the border when the sky started turning grey. Kiba grit his teeth and ran them hard. _Shit we're running right into a storm. _Too much rain would wash away Sasuke's scent. "Stay on it Akamaru!"

Shino was trying to access the size of the storm. It was huge. The first wave of light grey was nearly above them and the horizon was nearly black. The insects around here were already scrambling for cover. "Stay sharp. The storm ahead is nasty. Take cover if it gets too dangerous."

The wind kicked up and thunder rolled in the distance. Kiba could smell the lightning he saw flash in the clouds ahead. "Maybe you can find a short cut ne Hinata?"

Hinata hurried forward and used her white eyes to scout ahead. "I'll see what I can do."

Kabuto came into the study with a printout in his hand and a big grin on his lips. "Orochimaru sama I have interesting news."

"Oh," he eyed the paper in Kabuto's hand.

He handed the test results over. "Raine's blood work. She's pregnant."

The sannin was aware that the kazekage had been working on making another heir. His eyes went over the test results. _Pregnant ne?_

"She's only two and a half weeks along. She probably isn't even aware of it yet." Kabuto was smug.

"It's still quite early," Orochimaru had an idea, probably the same one Kabuto did. The med nin was grinning sadistically. _Such an ambitious boy. _

"Early enough to make it twins," Kabuto went to the point. "Sasuke would be less likely to harm Raine if she was carrying his child as well."

_Two superior ninja for the price of one. I won't even have to worry about Gabriel. _Orochimaru laughed. "I like the way you think Kabuto. Are you quite certain you can do this without harming the precious cargo my dear sweet Raine is carrying?"

He was positive. "Yes, absolutely." Kabuto was thrilled to be of service to Orochimaru in such a way.

"Such enthusiasm. I'll leave it to you Kabuto. I suggest you make haste. It wont take our guest long to figure out she's expecting."

"I'll get right to it Orochimaru sama." Kabuto went out and started for the lab. The boss would owe him big time for this. He would prove himself to be just as valuable as Sasuke, even more so by giving his master his future _and then I'll be the favorite._

Sasuke returned with a warm bottle for his hungry son and handed it to Raine. She set to work feeding their baby at once. Sasuke stood back and watched his family. "You're very good with him Raine."

"I know how to take care of a baby." The poor thing was starving. He couldn't get it down fast enough.

"I know. I watched you with Gabriel. Not when he was this small, but…" She frowned at him accusingly. Perhaps it was best not to comment on her parenting. She was a protective mother after all. It was a good thing though.

_You mean you stalked me you sick freak. _Raine sighed annoyed and looked back at the baby. As fast as he was eating she was going to have to burp him soon. "How do you expect me to take care of Saichi without a kitchen ne?"

Sasuke straightened. _She said his name! _"I can have everything you need brought to you anytime you need."

_He noticed. _Raine had decided while Sasuke was fetching Saichi's bottle that the baby in her arms was going to be her greatest weapon against his evil father. "I can take care of my son myself. I don't need servants I need a godamn kitchen."

_Take care of…_"Our son," Sasuke reminded her stepping closer to the rocking chair. _She loves him already. _

"I need a kitchen Sasuke. Bottles and hot water," Raine pressed. She had to test her boundaries. Could she escape these rooms? Maybe get someplace she might be able to escape from? She had to try.

He had hoped that she would take care of Saichi, but he hadn't been expecting her to flatly refuse servants and demand a kitchen. "Alright Raine, we'll do some remodeling. I'll have your kitchen added off the nursery."

She pulled the bottle away from the baby and turned him to burp him. Saichi fussed. He was still hungry. "Why the hell can't I just go to the damn kitchen?"

"I can't have you roaming around Raine. I don't think you'd find the world out there very appealing. Lots of scary Sound ninja," he teased.

"I have to stay in these rooms," she clarified.

He sighed. It sounded more like kidnapping when she put it that way. "For now. It's better this way."

There was one thing she wanted to make crystal clear to Sasuke. "I don't want Orochimaru near Saichi. Not even for a minute. You keep that bastard away from us."

Sasuke smiled a little. Raine was sounding more like wife and mother now that she was settling in with their baby. "If that is your wish."

She got a few bubbles out of Saichi and went back to feeding him. _I can't leave here, but he'll protect me from whoever the hell is out there. _Raine swallowed hard trying to figure out how she was going to protect herself from Sasuke. _Stay calm. _ "It is. I don't want Saichi exposed to someone like him so young."

He rested a hand on the arm of the rocker and leaned in closer to his family. "Someone like him? And what about me Raine? Orochimaru and I are alike."

_Shit. _"You're not like Orochimaru," she only wished it was true. Raine told Sasuke what she suspected he wanted to hear. "Besides, you're Saichi's father."

_That's right I am. _Sasuke smiled at her. "You don't think I am like Orochimaru?" Sasuke tested her. _Do you still fear me Raine?_

There was something doing cartwheels in her stomach. Raine forced herself to speak. "You know what it is to love someone, he doesn't."

"Love?" Sasuke leaned in closer so his face was close to hers.

Raine looked him in the eye. "You love Saichi don't you?"

"Do you?" He moved even closer. He could feel her breath on his lips.

She frowned a little. "He's my son isn't he?"

"So we should love him because he's _our_ son."

Raine felt horrible for the baby. Saichi didn't ask to be made and his life here would likely be hell. "He's…beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so too Raine." Sasuke kissed her lightly on the lips. "Of course I love Saichi." His free hand went to her cheek and he took her face in his hand. "His mother too."

_Oh god…_Her hands were busy with the baby, she couldn't push Sasuke off. "Sasuke…Saichi really needs my attention right now."

"I understand; you need to bond." He stepped back and gave the new mommy her space with her beautiful baby. "Can I get you anything Raine?"

_Yeah the hell out of here. _"Maybe we can have some hot tea after I settle Saichi," Raine tried her best to stay calm and accommodating.

Sasuke smiled. "Tea? Sounds nice." He tried not to let his excitement show but Sasuke was thrilled Raine wanted to spend some quality time with her new family.

"Saichi is healthy isn't he Sasuke?"

Her concern warmed his heart. "He's perfect. He even has the chromosomal anomaly you passed on to him. He's healthy and he'll be strong."

She was concerned about what was going to become of this baby, Saichi was part her. "And then what? He'll fight for Orochimaru?"

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that. "Orochimaru won't bother Saichi. He already has what he wants from me. We made a deal."

Raine thought she knew what half of that deal was. "Orochimaru gave you power so you could…kill your brother."

"Itachi had to die. He was evil."

_And what are you? _"He was your brother. He was all you had Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head. It still hurt him to think about Itachi. He could still remember his lifeless eyes. "I have you and Saichi. I have no need for him; beside, Itachi had to pay for what he did. He killed them all."

She thought back to her conversation with Sakura in the kitchen about the Uchiha. _Does insanity run in your family? _"You cried for him."

"Sure I did. He was my brother, my goal in life. It was because of Itachi that all of my dreams were trapped in the past, but things are different now Raine." Sasuke got to one knee in front of the rocker so he could be close to his family. "I've finally put it all behind me. I'm free to have my own life again. A life I will share with you and Saichi. We'll rebuild the Uchiha. We'll start over together."

Sasuke rested a hand on her knee and smiled up at her. She hoped that he couldn't hear how hard her heart was pounding. "Rebuild your clan? That sounds like a pretty tall order, don't you think?"

He laughed. "Don't be nervous Raine. You don't have to have all of them naturally. Kabuto has got pretty good at this whole genetic engineering thing."

"Kabuto, who's that?"

"I guess you can call him Saichi's doctor. He'll look after you too."

He said doctor and she remembered waking up with a band aid on her arm. "Did he give me a shot? I had a mark on my arm when I woke up."

"He sedated you long enough for me to get some sleep. Took a blood sample."

"And where were you Sasuke when this guy was sticking me with needles?" Some protector he had turned out to be.

"I was in our bed next to you Raine." She looked somewhat distressed. "He didn't hurt you; I would never allow that to happen." The look she was giving him made him feel sort of guilty. "I'm sorry Raine; I was tired and needed some sleep."

A million thoughts ran through her mind. "Is he the one that attacked me while I was at Lord Hotohori's?"

Unfortunately he was. "Yes, but he didn't hurt you."

"Didn't hurt me? My ovary collapsed! I'm barren on one side," she had to stop. Her mood was agitating the baby. Saichi was trying to free his tiny limbs from his blanket. Raine looked down at him and Saichi freed a hand from his covering. She could see Gaara kissing Gabe's tiny fingers the day he was born in her mind's eye. Saichi opened his eyes and looked at his mother and Raine burst into tears.

Sasuke leaned in close and put an arm around her, "It's alright Raine."

It wasn't alright, it certainly wasn't fair. She and Gaara were having difficulty making Gabe a playmate; they had been trying for months. _And I'm like this because they made a baby for Sasuke! _"It's not fair," she mourned.

"I know it isn't," Sasuke kissed her forehead. "It's okay though Raine, that doesn't matter to me. We can still have many more beautiful children, as many as you want. You don't even have to bear any of them if you don't want to."

_Gaara…_The tears rolled down her face. _I want to see Gaara._ She turned away from Sasuke. "I…I can't talk about this right now. I need…some time to think."

He kissed the top of her head and stood up. Sasuke didn't want to push her too much. She was mothering Saichi of her own accord and for now that was good enough. "Don't worry so much Raine. I'll be perfectly happy with however you decide to make our family grow."

She wasn't sure how much more of the crap coming out of Sasuke's mouth she could listen to. _We aren't a family! You're not my husband! _

He backed off some more hoping if she had some time alone with Saichi she would settle down. "Why don't I get that tea?" Sasuke turned and went back through the bedroom and out into the corridor. He and Raine may have difficulty conceiving, but Kabuto could probably do something to make her body more receptive.

Sasuke started to think about what it would be like to watch her belly swell with his child inside of her. _And I bet her boobs will get bigger again too. _A lecherous smile spread across his face. He almost couldn't wait to settle Saichi into his crib tonight and take his woman to bed. _I'm better then Gaara Raine, I'll show you._

A small army comprised of Sand and Leaf shinobi headed north by north east through the forest of fire country. Ninken fanned out ahead and all around them searching for familiar scents. Kankuro ran between Rock Lee and Hatake Kakashi wondering whose scent the dogs would pick up first. He wanted to find his little mouse fast, before the Uchiha could smuggle her down into the hell hole Orochimaru called Hidden Sound.

Kankuro had his concerns about attacking the enemy village too. No one knew how many shinobi Orochimaru had in Sound or how many of them sported that damn annoying cursed seal Orochimaru could bestow on strong men. Kankuro had fought freaks like that before but many others in his party had not. Had it not been for him Gaara and Temari; Kiba Shikamaru and Rock Lee would be dead at the hands of the Sound Five. _Body snatching freaks and high level genjutsu users. This could get rough. _

Somewhere in the distance a ninken howled. "It's Gaara and the Sand shinobi," Pakkun relayed as he ran beside Kakashi.

"Gaara? That is good news," Lee kept up beside Kankuro.

"They must still be following Sasuke's trail." Naruto frowned. _Gaara…He's trying so desperately to save his wife. _

"Of course they are," Kankuro was sure of it. "Gaara aint gonna let that bastard get away with mouse."

"He'll follow her right into the belly of Sound ne?" Kakashi thought aloud.

Kankuro squint an eye shut. His brother would follow his wife into hell if he had to. "Gaara loves her."

Lee thought that pretty much said it all. "Gaara can find Raine anywhere on earth Sasuke could possibly take her. Her rescue is certain."

He had been standing beside his little brother when Gaara raised Raine right up through the ground with his sand. Hidden Sound had a flaw, it was underground. No surprise to Kankuro, he knew snakes like Orochimaru liked to burrow in the ground. _Gaara can see right into the earth. He'll get you mother fuckers. _

Kankuro's eye twitched nervously. He remembered the condition his little mouse had been in when they rescued her in the desert. Sasuke stalked her in Sand, right in her own home. It made him think of the sick letter Sasuke sent to mouse that made her and Gaara fight. _I'll cut your dick off Sasuke I swear to god I will. _It was an archaic punishment for raping a woman but Kankuro didn't care.

Kakashi felt the Sand ninja become agitated and he peeked at him. He could tell what Kankuro was thinking by the angry look on his face, Kakashi was feeling it too. He dropped his eyes to Pakkun. His dog would let him know if he detected the scent of rape. _Sasuke, is your heart really that black? Could you really…_

Neji spoke up beside Lee. "I see them." His Byakugan saw the Sand shinobi meeting up with the Inuzuka clan.

"Gaara," Naruto increased his speed. _I'm with you on this buddy. We'll take care of Sound once and for all. _

Just as Shino feared, the storm they ran into was bad. It went from rain to hail quickly. The wind was so fierce they couldn't stay in the trees. Frequent lightning strikes furthered complications. _Welcome to rice country _he thought miserably.

"Found a place!" Hinata led her team toward a cave like hole in the ground out of the wind. It was a tight fit and they had to smush in. Akamaru was half on her lap, half on Kiba's. She rested her hand on Akamaru's head and tried to catch her breath.

"God damnit," Kiba growled. _We were so fucking close!_

Shino watched the storm outside. "Calm down Kiba. We'll try and pick up the trail after this blows over."

Kiba frowned and sagged in his seat. He could smell ozone and ice but _I can't smell Sasuke anymore at all. _"Akamaru?"

Akamaru groaned disapprovingly. "What is it Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"I've lost Sasuke's scent and if we sit here much longer Akamaru is going to lose it too. This storm; its erasing their trail."

Shino frowned. "We'll fan out after this is over and pick them up again."

"No." Kiba frowned at Shino. "You got one of those homing bugs on ya?"

"Yes."

"Give it to me." Kiba reached over his dog.

"Why?"

_Damn Shino. _"Akamaru and I are going. You follow when this dies down."

"Baka!" It was out of the question. "You aren't going after Uchiha Sasuke alone in this storm. Are you in a hurry to die?"

Hinata cringed away from their argument. Akamaru barked at Shino. Kiba clenched a fist. "I have to find her Shino!"

He shook his head at his hot blooded friend. "I understand your concern but…"

"At least let me find out if he has taken her to Sound. Akamaru still has her scent but it's being scrubbed away. We're the only ones who can hope to stay on their trail." He reached again for the bug. "You'll be right behind me with reinforcements. I won't do anything foolish, but I can't lose her."

_Shit. _He had a good argument. "Alright." Shino brought out the bug and it crawled onto Kiba's hand. As soon as his master had the bug Akamaru was on his feet and out in the storm. Kiba was hurrying after him. _Damnit is this okay?_

"Be careful Kiba, Akamaru!" Hinata called after them and then they were gone.

"Shit," Shino cussed under his breath.

Hinata looked at Shino. He was frowning. "Shino?"

"He better not get reckless."

Hinata looked out at the storm. "He won't. All he wants is to find Raine."

"Yeah, I just hope Sasuke doesn't find _him_."

The Uchiha gave her the creeps. "It will be alright. Sasuke's still way ahead of us. We'll catch up to Kiba soon and the Sand shinobi are coming."

"I'm sure hokage sama has sent reinforcements from Konoha as well."

"They'll catch up to us soon I'm sure."

Shino leaned back and looked out into the storm. _Leaves wind hail lightning _"We'll be behind Kiba in no time. It can't go on like this for long."

_Naruto will be with them. He can stop Sasuke and Orochimaru. _She was sure her cousin Neji and his team was among them too. She nodded agreeing with Shino. _Just follow them Kiba. We're coming and there's an army behind us. _

Gaara hurried to his brother. "How is Temari? What about Gabe?"

"She and Gabe are okay," Kankuro assured his brother.

"It looks like he made straight across fire to rice country," Kakashi informed at once.

Kankuro spun off the rest. "Kiba's team caught Sasuke's trail and they're following it ahead of us."

Gaara took it all in and nodded. "Kiba and Akamaru won't lose her."

"Damn right they won't," Kankuro believed in his friend.

"Gaara;" Kakashi again. "If you are attacking Hidden Sound, so are we. Tsunade has sent some of Konoha's best to support you."

Gaara had hoped he could reach her before Sasuke dragged Raine off to his hidden village, but it was looking less and less likely. _At least he's been running with her and not… _"Thank you Kakashi. Konoha is a trusted ally."

Naruto stepped forward with his angry eyes down. "Gaara…"

_I know. _"It's alright Naruto." He turned back to Kakashi and started to delegate. "Let's get our Shinobi together. We'll follow you to Kiba." _And then to Raine. _The day was getting old. _He's had her nearly two days. Shit! _Gaara turned and Kakashi followed him to his jonin. It was time to plan a war.

It was getting late and Raine was getting tired. With no windows she couldn't tell the hour but the clock read 11:56. Raine had been holding baby Saichi for hours. Part of her was afraid to let him out of her sight in this evil place. Fussing over the baby kept Sasuke at bay as well. He had backed off so she could bond with Saichi. Sadly enough, she was.

Raine rocked the baby to sleep watching him suck at his pacifier as he drifted off. _What are they going to do to him these monsters? _She had a pretty good idea what was going to become of her in this hell hole. For the past two hours she was trying to figure out how she was going to keep Sasuke off of her after she lay little Saichi in his crib.

Shortly after midnight Sasuke went into the nursery. Saichi was asleep in his mother's arms. Mommy looked sleepy too. The sight of them together warmed his heart. _My family. _He went to the rocker and bent over his family. "He's asleep." He grabbed the arm of the rocker and stilled the chair.

Sasuke took Saichi from Raine and stood admiring his sleeping son. "I'll tuck him in. I've laid out a nightgown for you. Why don't you go get ready for bed?"

_Shit. _Something inside felt like it hit bottom. "I am very tired," she said standing. "It's been a long day." She stepped past Sasuke and he smiled at her. Raine went out into the bedroom and saw her sleepwear on the bed. Short, black and a lot of lace. _You've got to be kidding me._

He watched her go to the bed and pick up her nightgown. His smile became more devious. He was sure Raine was going to look outstanding in that hot little number. She took it and went to the bathroom to change. He was a little disappointed when she closed the door. _That's alright. _He turned and put his son in his crib. Sasuke settled Saichi in and stroked the baby's cheek goodnight. He left the nursery shutting the lights as he went into the bedroom.

Raine ran the water in the sink stalling for time. _What am I gonna do? Think godamnit. _She started getting undressed. _Plan A, tell him I'm too tired. Stressed out and exhausted. I need to rest so I can take good care of Saichi. _Her palms started to sweat as she put the _sluttish _little nightgown on. _Shit look at this thing! _Raine pulled her hair around her to cover as much of herself as she could.

By the time she was finished in the bathroom Sasuke had stripped down to his pants. Raine shyly looked away from him and started toward the bed. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders. As he expected she looked incredible in the skimpy black nighty. She went started turning down the covers bending over a little. _Oh hell yeah._ Sasuke was behind her in a flash.

She felt his hands on her shoulders and she startled. Sasuke was breathing down her neck from behind. "It's late Sasuke," she tried to stay calm.

He ran his hands down her arms to her hands. Her skin was soft. Sasuke nestled his face in her hair. "Are you ready for bed Raine?"

_Calm…stay calm. _She turned slowly and faced Sasuke. The look in his eye was terrifying. "I'm very tired Sasuke."

"You're very beautiful." He took one of her hands in his own and wrapped his arm around her. She was the softest silkiest thing he had ever had against him. Sasuke pulled her close and stared down into her eyes.

She brought her free hand up between them shielding her racing heart beat from his chest. "It's been an exhausting day. I need some sleep."

Sleep wasn't exactly what he had in mind. He liked the feel of her warm hand on his bare chest. "I was hoping…"

"I just want to get some rest before Saichi wakes up for a bottle. He'll be up again in a few hours. I want to be able to take care of him."

It was a good enough excuse, but it was just that; an excuse. _At least she can be more creative then I have a headache. _"I didn't bring you here just to take care of Saichi." He laced their fingers together. "He needs his mother but so do I." He dropped his hand to her ass. Sasuke squeezed cheek and pushed their intimate parts together. "I brought you here to be with me too Raine."

_Shit!_ She pushed at Sasuke. "No Sasuke."

"Yes Raine." In one fluid move Sasuke swept Raine up into his arms. He kissed the surprised woman on the lips and lay her down on their bed. Sasuke crawled on top of her and wriggled between her legs. He held her arms down beside her on the bed.

Her heart leapt into her throat and for a minute she choked on it. She tried to tell him to stop but she couldn't breathe let alone speak. She looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes. _No Sasuke! Don't! _

"You don't have to be so nervous. I'm not going to bite you."

"Like you did before!" It just flew out. Sasuke frowned at her. _Shit! Don't provoke him! _

"My objective was a little different then Raine. I did that to you to shame Gaara; I have no reason to do that anymore. You being here with me has nothing to do with him."

_Plan B… plan B. What the fuck is plan B! _ "What did he do to you Sasuke? What really happened at the chunin exams all those years ago?" His frown faltered. _Yes! That's it. _"I've heard everyone else's version of what happened, but not yours. I saw the picture, the one taken in front of the forest. Gaara was watching you. He was…"

"He was stalking me. Did he tell you he called me his _prey_?" If she was going to give him a hard time about spreading her legs the least he could do was enlighten her to the truth. Raine shut her mouth and looked up at him intently. "He came after me and do you know why Raine?"

Gaara had told her. "You were a genius of the Uchiha."

"The last Uchiha in Konoha. Gaara wanted a fight to the death before I ever even laid eyes on the guy. He tried to kill me. He almost killed Sakura. Naruto had to fight him. The powers they called upon," Sasuke shook his head. Just thinking about it was enough to piss him off. "Sabaku no Gaara has made more then one clan extinct."

As horrible as this conversation was it was preferable to the alternative. "Gaara… hunted you?"

_He's probably trying to hunt me down right now. _"My brother warned me that being excellent had its price. Gaara wanted to kill me so that he could feel his own existence. Itachi slaughtered our clan to judge the value of his container."

"What about you Sasuke? How will you prove yourself?"

"I killed Itachi and avenged my clan. I can put vengeance behind me and start the Uchiha clan anew. I have some time before Orochimaru takes me. Time to have a family with you."

_Orochimaru what? _"Wait a minute, where is Orochimaru taking you? What about Saichi? You can't leave him unprotected."

Sasuke stared down into Raine's eyes. _You mean no one told her? _"You don't know do you? The deal that I made with Orochimaru."

"You went to Orochimaru for power. You're his ninja now." She was starting to get the creeps. _He looks…scared…._

He let go of one of her arms and laid his hand on his chest. "This belongs to Orochimaru. He will take my body and reside in me. I will be his next container."

_Huh… _Invasion of the body snatchers jumped into the forefront of her mind. "Orochimaru is going to…take over your body?"

"That is what he does. The body he is in now is not his own, it is his third."

_He steals people's bodies! _"Sasuke," she felt the hair on her arms stand at attention. "What happens to you when Orochimaru gets in your body?"

_And there's the catch. _Sasuke smiled a little. "I'll cease to exist. My body will still be intact, but I will be gone. Nothing but a tickle at the back of Orochimaru's mind."

"You'll…die?"

"Sort of, I guess. Yes. I won't be here for you anymore. I Uchiha Sasuke will be gone, but this body will still protect you and you have Saichi. Orochimaru has promised to take care of you."

_Holy…you've gotta be… _"No!" She pushed herself up with her free hand nearly head butting Sasuke as she quickly sat up.

His heart was moved by such an honest display of concern. "It's alright Raine."

"No it's not! How will I protect Saichi from Orochimaru without you?"

_She truly has a mother's heart. _"Saichi will be fine."

Raine wasn't surprised he trusted the sannin around the baby. _But he's protective of me. _As demented as it was to do, she tried to use his feelings to her favor. "How am I supposed to protect myself from Orochimaru," she didn't want to do it but she looked him in the eye and rested her hand on his arm, "when he is in this body?"

Her hand was warm and Raine looked afraid. "Orochimaru won't hurt you."

It made her want to puke to say it, but she had to. "I am not my mother. I will not be Orochimaru's whore. I am not his Rhiannon!"

There were tears forming in her big blue eyes. _Rhiannon. Orochimaru said he loved her. _Sasuke had seen the woman's picture too. Raine took after her mother. He was trying to remember conversations with the sannin about the women when Raine wiggled away from him.

She couldn't sit with him like that for a second longer and thankfully he let her get up. She went to the desk and plucked a tissue from the box. _I'm sorry mom. _

Sasuke watched her; the woman Orochimaru claimed was just like Rhiannon. _Maybe too much like Rhiannon for her own good. _Raine dabbed her eyes with a tissue. _He wouldn't would he?_ Sasuke wasn't sure. He let her collect herself and then he went to her. "Raine."

Raine used her miserable tears to her advantage. She turned to Sasuke sniffling. "I'm sorry Sasuke. It's just too much and I'm so very tired."

"Poor thing." Sasuke hugged her to him. Raine had been through a bit of a rough patch. Today had been just full of surprises. _Now she's overtired and weepy. _He rolled his eyes a little. Sasuke wouldn't be getting lucky tonight. He wanted her to have energy enough to enjoy it with him for a while. _Not tonight eh? _Sasuke sighed quietly. Tomorrow was another day. "You just need some rest."

Her heart skipped a beat. _Am I off the hook? _She let Sasuke lead her back to bed with an arm around her shoulder. He pulled back the covers a bit more and Raine climbed into bed. She slid as close to the opposite edge as she dared. Sasuke climbed in bed beside her and pulled the blanket over them. Raine turned her back to him and hugged at a pillow.

Sasuke snuggled up next to Raine. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. "I'll help you with Saichi when he wakes up." Sasuke kissed her neck and laid back to relax. He would show his sweetie what a compassionate and loving guy he could be. "Get some sleep."

_Safe… _Raine closed her eyes. She breathed deep and let out a long tired sigh. Keeping ahead of Sasuke was tricky work. She wondered how long she could keep it up she wondered how she was going to get the hell out of here and she wondered what to do about the baby sleeping in the next room. Unable to think about it anymore Raine dropped off to sleep.

The storm had made it hard to keep on Sasuke's trail. Sometimes Akamaru lost the scent. Kiba would sweat it out each time his dog started to circle but eventually they cleared the storm. It was dark and late when they stopped for the night. Kiba was still kind of damp and it was cool at night this far north. He snuggled with his dog for warmth.

"Good boy Akamaru. We'll catch up with Raine soon."

Akamaru grunted in agreement.

It had taken the storm nearly two hours to exhaust itself. By the time they were ready to go looking for Kiba; Hinata detected the shinobi behind them. To Shino's delight they joined in with the impressive army ready to attack Hidden Sound. Shino and his father went on ahead to lead with the ninken packs. Soon the ninken caught Kiba and Akamaru's scent. He was able to call his big back to rest.

They had reached the open fields of rice country, the army of allied shinobi but passed not through a single village. Gaara didn't like the implication. _He took her directly to Sound. They may be there already. _He had to let his ninja rest. They had been going non stop since Sand and too many food pills were bad for the body. His army would need their strength for the fight against the Sound.

Now Kankuro had two people to worry about; his mouse and his best friend. _Damnit Kiba _Kankuro lay back and stared up at the cloudy night sky. _Don't do anything stupid. _He didn't think his friend would be content to just follow Raine. Kiba liked her, had a bit of a crush on her. He also thought Sasuke was a sicko. Kankuro could just hear Kiba commanding Akamaru "sick balls" if he caught up to the Uchiha. _We think alike ne Kiba?_ He sighed and closed his eyes. _That's why I like you. _

Naruto went to Gaara. It looked like the insomniac could use some sleep. "Gaara, I want to be the one to fight Orochimaru."

A cloud passed over the moon hiding Naruto's eyes from Gaara. "Can you kill him Naruto?" Gaara dropped his voice and nodded at his friend. "Can _it _kill Orochimaru?"

Naruto put a hand on his stomach. "Yeah, I think… I need you to get everyone away. Way away," he stressed.

"I need to get Raine out of there first."

"I'll summon frog boss and buy you some time. Maybe Orochimaru won't bother with that damn snake with Gamabunta there."

"What happens when it comes down to you and Orochimaru?"

"I'll…let it out. It will kill him."

Gaara didn't particularly like to use his friend this way _but after I kill Sasuke I can help Naruto. _"What will happen after you kill him? Will you…regain yourself?"

"I dunno. I guess I'll reach my limit at some point. Just stay back until it gets quiet."

The cloud passed by and Gaara saw Naruto's eyes. They were full of anger and misery. _Using Naruto, the kuuybi inside of him as a dangerous weapon. I'm no better than _"I'm going to rescue Raine and this time I'm going to kill Sasuke. He won't stop, not until one of us is dead."

"Sasuke," Naruto frowned remembering the way he appeared between him and Akatsuki._ I know he wasn't trying to save me, but he did. _ Taking Raine again all but assured either his or Gaara's death. "He isn't going to make it easy on you Gaara."

"I know. I'm sure he'll try his best to kill me but I can't let him make Raine a widow."

"I know."

Gaara sighed. "Raine is in this shit because of me. Because of what I was and what I did. If he wants to have some kind of revenge against me I'm right here. He needs to leave _my wife_ the fuck alone and he won't do that Naruto."

Naruto wondered if Sasuke was leaving Raine alone right now. Where was his genie friend, what had Sasuke done to her? _Sasuke knows we all love Raine, he thinks he loves her too. _"Stop him Gaara. Make it so Sasuke will never bother her again." He felt a little queasy and Naruto rubbed his belly some as he turned away.

_It will be done. _Gaara looked up at the moon. _This is the second night she's been with Sasuke. _If the Uchiha was still running Raine might still be safe. _Raine…_He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. _Please be okay. _

Heating up a bottle at four am didn't really put Sasuke in the mood for love. He passed it off to Raine and left her in the nursery to see to Saichi. Sasuke went back to bed and dozed. He felt her get back into bed but he was just too damn tired to do much. She was asleep again in minutes anyway. Sasuke caught just a few more winks before he had to get up for the day. It was near six when he finally shook himself from sleep.

He pried his eyes open and looked over at the woman in his bed. _Like the princess in the fairy tale. _Raine was asleep on her back; her long hair covered her pillow. One hand rested near her face. Her lips were parted, she was breathing through her mouth. He rolled over and faced her for a better look. She had the blanket tucked up to her armpit. Sasuke smiled a little. _Where's the fun in that?_

Sasuke reached over and took a handful of the blanket covering Raine and slowly pulled it down. He didn't want to wake her just yet. Sasuke wanted a look at what he was getting without Raine giving him some other reason why she couldn't put out. The edge of the blanket reached her waist and Sasuke stopped. He stared at her chest. The nightgown was low cut revealing her splendid cleavage. He could see her nipples through the lace on top. Sasuke looked her over and slid a little closer. _That's nice. _

His touch would bring her out of sleep, the question was how much touching he could do before she woke up and tried to push him away. She didn't seem to be ready to give herself to him just yet and he was trying to decide how much he cared. He didn't want to upset her too much, it would be annoying if she were crying or screaming all the time. _But …look at her. _

His hand slipped from the blanket to her waist. He felt her warmth radiating through the silky nightgown. He was transfixed on her breasts watching them rise and fall as she breathed. His touch was soft and slow. Sasuke reached for what he was staring at. He cupped her breast but didn't squeeze, she was still asleep. He swept his thumb over the nipple trapped beneath the black lace. Her breathing changed but only for a moment.

_Shall I wake you up with a little lovin? _Sasuke smiled and rubbed her through her nightgown. He wondered if he could excite her before he woke her. Sasuke moved closer and breathed on the cleavage he was groping. Her breathing slowly started to change again. He nibbled at her through the lace of her nightgown.

_Gaara… _Raine was dreaming of her love. In her dream little Gabe was tucked in for the night and Gaara took her to bed. He held her face and kissed her lips. Their kiss became passionate; Gaara's hands left her cheeks and started to slide over her curves. _This is what I want Gaara. Me and you me forever. _Raine melted into her husband.

He squeezed her breast a little and then let go. Sasuke slid his hand down her body and under her nighty. Panties impeded his progress. _Damn things._ He had teased her nipples hard, her breaths came quicker more excited but she was on the verge of waking. _I'll wake you up real good Raine._

She wanted to linger in her dream it felt so good to be with Gaara, but something about it was wrong. Her sense of self preservation shook her out of sleep. It wasn't Gaara that was touching her, it was Sasuke. He was biting at her nipple and his hand was in her pants. "Sasuke!" her hands flew to his shoulders and Raine tried to shove him back.

Sasuke looked up at Raine. She was wide awake and trying to push away from him. "It's alright Raine. You don't have to be so shy."

She tried to push him off. "Stop it Sasuke!" Raine changed strategy's and tugged at the arm attached to the hand in her panties.

He leaned a little closer to her. "Are you sure you want me to stop? You're getting wet."

He touched her in a way no one but Gaara ever had and she snapped. She stopped fighting his arm and swung a hand at his cheek. Sasuke grabbed it so she swung the other. He had to cease violating her to stop that hand. "You son of a bitch don't touch me!"

Sasuke rolled over between her legs and pinned her wrists to the bed. "Calm down Raine I'm not going to hurt you."

"Get off of me Sasuke, right now," she warned.

Raine looked furious, it was almost scary. "I guess I crossed a line ne?" he teased.

He didn't heed her warning fast enough. _I got something for you Sasuke! _ She threw herself at him and caught his bottom lip in her teeth. Raine bit down with all her might. _How do you like it mother fucker! _She tasted blood and Sasuke rolled his eye to meet hers. A second later his hand was squeezing her face.

Sasuke forced her jaw open and freed his lip. It wasn't badly damaged but it was bleeding. He held her face as he stared into her angry eyes. "Are we even now Raine?" She gave him no reply, just a scowl. Sasuke let go of her and moved to the edge of the bed. "Must I first atone for what I have done to you before you will let yourself love me? Is that how it is?"

She was glad he had backed off and her tired mind searched for reply. "You hurt me a lot Sasuke."

His face didn't hurt much _but a bite like this on someone like Raine, someone not trained to tolerate pain. _"It must have been painful for you. I'm sorry I had to do that to you Raine."

"It hurt like hell and then you _pushed_ on it," she guilted. "I'm still mad at you."

He turned his bloody face to her. "Would you like to hurt me some more Raine?"

_I'll kick you where it really hurts._ "I won't sleep with you Sasuke, not until I have forgiven you."

He raised a brow. _Not until ne?_ Raine had a stern look on her face that reminded him of one of the teachers back at the academy. He smiled a little. "What must I do to repent for my thoughtless actions?"_ And how long is that gonna take?_

_Keep going. _"You can start by treating me like a lady. I'm not your whore I'm your baby's mother. Have a little respect."

_Uh oh. _Respect was a woman's word. The most common reply to which was _yes dear _followed closely by _you're absolutely right._ Sasuke mixed it up. "Yes, your right Raine."

_Keep going. _"I want you to promise me that you'll keep Orochimaru away from me and Saichi and I want you to _keep_ that promise."

His sweetie had moved on to the extracting promises phase of their first lovers quarrel. "I promise, no Orochimaru."

"I'm counting on you to protect me and Saichi." _Lay it on thick. _"You're the only one we can really trust in this place. You're the only friend I have here Sasuke. I don't want to be fighting with you all the time."

_She's depending on me. I see. _He had something else figured out too. The quickest way to win her heart was to just sit back and do nothing. If Sasuke was a good boy until Raine felt a little more forgiving… "I don't want to fight with you either Raine." Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom to clean his face.

_Holy shit. _Raine took a deep breath and let it out as quietly as she could. She wasn't sure which was more frightening; Sasuke touching her or that she was able to nag him into submission. _Is he really going to _she heard water running in the sink. Sasuke was washing the blood of his face. She swallowed and could taste it.

Raine scotched closer to the edge of the bed and pulled the covers up and around her. The water stopped and a minute later Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom drying his face with a towel. He moved the towel and showed her the perfectly formed bite mark on his face. She fought the urge to cringe at the ugly thing.

"I'll leave it if you want me to," Sasuke offered his face for a piece of forgiveness.

"You don't have to do that."

Sasuke went to his wardrobe for clothes. "I have some things to take care of. I won't be long and I'll bring you a bottle for Saichi. Go back to sleep until he wakes up. I'll leave it on the desk for you."

She watched him gather his things. She wasn't sure she could trust him but she didn't want to fight more. She lay down and tried to look comfortable even though her heart and mind were still racing. _Calm. _Raine closed her eyes. _Stay calm._

He didn't bother her again. Sasuke showered and dressed. He went out for a while and brought back a bottle for Saichi. Mother and baby were sleeping when he came in. He left the bottle on the desk and went to see Orochimaru.

They roused the troops at daybreak and set off on Kiba's trail again. Kankuro had spoken with Kiba's mother and sister during their layover. His mom seemed a little agitated. She was worried Kiba was going to do something _fucking retarded _Tsume reminded Kankuro Kiba always did act like a fool when the two of them got together. She left the Sand ninja with a mothers warning. _Don't you go getting my son too drunk when this is all over. I don't want him passing out with the dogs again. _

Kankuro was sure Kiba wasn't being careless. He would track Raine all the way to Hidden Sound if he could. _He'll get close enough for Gaara to find mouse and then he'll hang back. _Shino seemed a little worried that Kiba was going to get too close, but Hinata had trust in her teammate. _Hang in there Kiba we're coming. _

Kiba and Akamaru crouched hiding themselves in the high grass. There were two distinct new scents ahead; enemy ninja. "Two of them Akamaru. It would be a bad thing if they found us; if they could report back to that snake that is." Akamaru softly grunted his reply. The dog thought these guys were coming from the where Sasuke's scent went to. There were only two of them, defeatable.

Kiba smelled the ninja coming closer. "I guess we'll just have to take care of these guys." Akamaru grumbled. "Keh! I didn't say I was going to get all flashy yo. We gotta do this quiet I know." He frowned at his dog. "The only one I smell for at least a mile is them. Right on?" A yip. "Okay then, let's take these guys out quick and quiet and then we'll dig a hole."

Orochimaru wasn't in the study, he wasn't dining either. Sasuke continued through the maze aiming for the training area. He detoured and headed for the med lab. It was sort of on the way and he didn't have to keep the mark on his face. Kabuto could take care of it quick. As he neared the lab he heard the laugh of the one he had been seeking this morning. Orochimaru was in the lab with Kabuto. The two were at the counter looking over papers in a file when Sasuke walked in. "Orochimaru."

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke; Kabuto did the same stepping in the boy's line of sight of the papers on the counter. "Good morning Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and came into the lab. "I wanted to talk to you about Raine."

Orochimaru looked at the teeth marks on Sasuke's face. He smiled deviously. "Don't tell me you've had a fight already? Do you need some pointers on how to handle a woman like that ne Sasuke?" The Uchiha frowned at him. Orochimaru chuckled and Kabuto sniggered quietly beside him.

_Asshole. _"I don't need advice from you. I want you to stay away from Raine and Saichi. " Orochimaru stopped laughing. "She asked me to keep you away. She said doesn't want to see you at all." _How do you like that you old bastard? _Judging by the look on his face, not much.

Kabuto rolled his eyes from Sasuke back to Orochimaru. The sannin didn't look happy. "Orochimaru sama."

"It's alright Kabuto," he waved his subordinate off. "Sasuke, Raine is my guest here in Hidden Sound, understand?"

"Raine isn't your anything. She's not Rhiannon and she hates you. Stay away from her."

He couldn't hold his tongue. "Sasuke! How dare you order Orochimaru."

Sasuke turned his glare on the medical specialist. "Same goes for you asshole. You hurt her once and if you ever go near her again I'll kill you."

"Get a hold of yourself Sasuke. Kabuto is the best medical specialist in Sound." It was getting ugly in here. Sasuke and Kabuto were about to go at it _again_.

"I don't care what he is he's not to go near my family again."

"Family," Kabuto raised his eyebrows. "_I_ made Saichi and the bitch _you raped_ last night is Sabaku no Gaara's _wife_!"

_Shit. _Youth was fast, but Orochimaru was faster. Quick as a snake he got between the two boys ready to rumble. "That's enough you two. This is a place of science and medicine. I'll have no fighting in here." Kabuto stepped back toward the counter glaring at Sasuke. The Uchiha leaned into Orochimaru for a moment and then backed off.

"I didn't rape her you fucking scumbag," Sasuke growled at Kabuto over Orochimaru's shoulder.

"Did all the crying and biting stop you?" Kabuto hissed back.

Sasuke straightened. "It isn't like that. I don't expect you to understand. Just stay away from her. I mean it. Both of you." He turned and headed for the door before he really lost his temper.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru advised his retreating container. "Remember who is in charge around here."

He waved Orochimaru off and kept walking. Sasuke started back for his rooms. _Fuck them both. I'll kill Kabuto _his frown deepened. Orochimaru was a problem. He would be angry if Sasuke killed his talented minion. He didn't seem willing to separate himself from Sasuke's woman either.

Raine was counting on Sasuke to keep her safe, to keep the scary bad guys away. She'd never forgive him if Orochimaru or Kabuto bothered her. _Whose in charge around here ne you old bastard? _He put his head down and kept walking trying not to think about the sannin. _Fuck you Orochimaru. _

The Sound ninja weren't particularly talented or difficult to kill. Akamaru dug a hole and Kiba threw their bodies in. The big dog covered their kill and they moved on. The ninja had indeed been coming from the direction Sasuke had fled with Raine. They were getting closer to the hidden village of Sound.

Kiba and Akamaru made a few more miles before they detected the first border guards. They hung back well out of sight smelling the Sound ninja patrolling the area. Two in the immediate vicinity and six more in the surrounding area. _Shit now what? _He spoke low. "What do you think Akamaru? Raine's scent goes right down the middle of those guys."

Akamaru agreed. "So if we wanna keep following her, we gotta get past the goon squad ne?" His dog asked if he had a plan. "Yo Akamaru, you remember what those two guys we took out looked like?" he did and yipped approvingly. Kiba's hands flew through the seals and a moment later he and Akamaru looked like a couple of boys from Sound.

"Don't talk to anyone. If we get approached I'll handle it. Stay on Raine's tail and hurry Akamaru!" A moment later they were running right into the enemy.

They had found where Kiba had slept and pressed on. They were getting catching up with him quick; Kiba had stopped a few times. Soon the Konoha ninken found the shallow grave Akamaru dug for a couple of Sound ninja. It renewed Kankuro's faith in his friend to see him work so cleanly.

_We're getting closer to Sound. _Gaara made them hurry. They would be running into Kiba anytime now. The ninja might have some new intel about Raine. _Please…please let her be alright. _Gaara's heart was sick with worry. He knew he was almost to her, Raine was close. He would rescue his love from the enemy soon, but it wouldn't erase the past couple of days _and nights _that Sasuke held her prisoner. _Raine…_

He missed his wife, he missed his son. Gaara charged forward thinking of the perfect life he had with his family at home in Sand. Raine and Gabe had brought a joy to Gaara's life that he had never known before. They made him feel complete. _This will all be over soon and then we can all go home together. _He was looking forward to being with his wife and child again.

Gaara remembered the way Raine had collapsed seeing the ninja fight. This time was going to be a bit bloodier. Armies were about to clash and _I'm going to kill Sasuke. _He hoped that he would be able to keep Raine from seeing too much killing; he wasn't sure what kind of an effect seeing him crush Sasuke to death might have on her. _Maybe she'd cheer _Gaara sighed heavily _or flip out. _

There was no way of knowing what sort of state of mind his beloved was in right now either. Raine was smart and tried to stay calm and in control, but how calm could she remain if the Uchiha tortured her? Would she lose it if Sasuke hurt her? What if he _No. Don't think about it. It's not going to happen. I'll get to her before_

_What if I'm already too late?_ "Keh," Gaara couldn't help but hiss through his teeth. His stomach tightened into an angry little ball. He thought of what it was like to be with Raine; her smooth skin and soft longing sighs. She was beautiful when her cheeks were flush with passion. She always said _I love you Gaara _while they were making love.

Gaara tried to focus on the countryside ahead of them. _I don't care what you think you feel Sasuke. You have no idea what it means to love Raine. You don't know her heart. _

Sasuke brought breakfast back to his room. Raine wasn't in bed; he heard noise in the nursery. He set the tray on the desk and went to the open door. Raine was up and dressed. She was walking Saichi around the crib bouncing him a little; mothering him. "I brought you breakfast."

She turned toward the sound of his voice. Sasuke's lip was still fucked up. "Thank you. I'll get to it in a minute."

"I can take him for you if you want. I don't mind holding him."

If he was holding the baby his hands would be occupied. She brightened. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all." He steeped forward and held his arms out for his son.

She hated to do it to the poor kid but Raine passed Saichi to Sasuke. She settled the baby and pulled the burp cloth off her shoulder. She put it over Sasuke's shoulder, Raine had been moving on instinct since she lifted Saichi out of his crib this morning. Her eyes went from the baby to Sasuke's shoulder and then she noticed him staring at her. She forced herself to be brave and met his eyes. "What is it Sasuke?"

_Orochimaru won't leave her alone. _"Nothing. You should go eat something while it's still warm."

Raine started out of the nursery at once. "It wouldn't be a problem if I had a kitchen," she started in again. "I need a big kitchen Sasuke, I like to cook."

He had watched her cook plenty. She seemed to enjoy it, so did those undeserving Sand ninja. Sasuke followed her with Saichi in his arms. "You'll cook for me?"

_I'll poison you. _"Of course I will." Raine sat down at the desk and proceeded to have breakfast. "But you know we're going to need a dining room too."

He watched her cutting up her omelet. "A dining room?"

"We have to sit somewhere to eat the meals I make don't we?" She ate some egg hoping it wasn't drugged.

"You'll sit and eat with me?" few were brave enough to make a habit of it.

Raine nodded. _Time to railroad this sucker. _"Yes, and I expect compliments when something is good."

She was sounding more like the nagging wife every time she opened her mouth. Sasuke smiled a little. _Laying down the law ne wife? _"I'm sure that everything you cook for me will be delicious."

_Sucking up Sasuke? Good. _She sighed trying to sound discontent. "Everything would be so much easier if we had our own place, a house you know. Saichi should be raised in a home not," she waved her fork around, "barracks or whatever the hell this is."

The nag was full on but Sasuke didn't mind much. _She wants… _"A home for our family. Would that make you happy Raine?"

"Babies need light and fresh air. There isn't even a window in this place." She tried a little guilt. He wasn't uncomfortable with Saichi; maybe he had a father's instinct.

_She does, she wants a real home for us. _"There are no windows in Sound."

"No windows?" That was more then just a bit odd.

"The compound is underground, hidden in the rice you see."

_Underground…Gaara? _She ate more omelet to hide the flicker of hope she felt. "This place isn't good for Saichi." Raine ate as much as she dared. If it was drugged she didn't want to ingest too much of the tainted food. She set the fork down and sipped her juice.

Sasuke stood back watching her contemplating what she said. Her maternal instincts were strong, Raine wanted to protect their son; to raise him in the best way she knew how. He wanted to protect his son too, Saichi's mother as well. _Orochimaru won't leave her alone. _Sasuke tried not to frown. _How long will she be safe here in Sound?_

Saichi grunted a little. Sasuke turned his eyes to his son and smiled a little. His little baby noises were cute. Sasuke took one of Saichi's hands between his thumb and finger. _He's so small. I must protect him. _His thoughts were heavy with the evil sannin. "If I were to take you and Saichi from this place…"

Her heart caught in her throat. _Take us…! _Raine stood. "You know of a place where Saichi will be safe?"

He could think of a few and he nodded. He lifted his eyes from the baby to Raine. "Of course. I have many retreats throughout the lands."

It should come as no surprise that Sound had strongholds and hideouts scattered about. "Can you really take us away from Orochimaru?" It sounded too good to be true.

Sasuke looked at Raine and thought of the way the sannin admired Rhiannon's pictures. "I am the only one who can."

Raine knew there was going to be some sort of catch. She stepped closer to Sasuke and reached for Saichi. Raine stroked the baby's head. "Sasuke," she spoke quietly. "I fear for our child in this place. Orochimaru did things to me when I was small. He won't stay away from Saichi for long I just know it."

There was a pleading look in her eyes when she looked up at him. "I can keep him away from Saichi."

Now seemed like a good time to press her luck. _I have nothing else to lose. I have to try. _"He'll hurt me again. I am Orochimaru's treasured experiment and you," She used the hand not comforting the baby. Raine reached up and rested it on Sasuke's cheek. "He's going to take you away from us. From Saichi and me."

She touched him gently of her own accord; her eyes were sad and full of worry. "Raine…"

"We must escape this place Sasuke. You're the only one that can protect Saichi." That part at least Raine believed to be true. Now it was time to act. "Orochimaru... I couldn't bare it if he took either of you away from me."

It was more then he hoped for. He was sure Raine had feelings for him, falling in love with him already. She was beginning to understand that she didn't have to hide her true feelings for him. Sasuke wondered how much forgiveness a few months in a beach house together in tea country would earn him. He let go of Saichi's hand and took the one Raine had on his face. "If I took you from this place, you would try to run away from me?"

The omelet sat like lead in her stomach. "No," she looked back at Saichi. "My baby needs his mother. I could never leave him."

She couldn't escape from him solo let alone with Saichi. Getting her out of here wouldn't be too hard, just problematic of Orochimaru gave him shit about it; which he probably would. The sannin expected the Uchiha to be a part of Sound _but there is time while Saichi is still a baby, time for me to be with Raine. _He squeezed her hand a little. "You're a good mother Raine. Things have been difficult for you lately, I understand."

_Difficult? _She wanted to scurry away from him. Just holding Sasuke's hand gave her the creeps. "I want to do my best with Saichi."

"Of course you do." He stepped closer so that Saichi was between them. "It would please you if I took us on a holiday, away from this place?"

"Yes." Out of here and on the move hopefully meant that those looking for her might have a better chance of finding her. _Gaara... where are you!_

He leaned closer to her face. "I'm sure I could get some time off for a honeymoon."

_A wha…! _She swallowed the scream that wanted to come out and looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke smiled a little at her surprise. He let go of her hand and took her face instead. Saichi went on making cute baby noises between them oblivious to his parents love. "I want you to be happy you know." He could see she was struggling with her emotions. "You can be happy with me and Saichi can't you Raine?"

She tried to drop her eyes to the baby but Sasuke held her facing him. "Saichi…" her brain scrambled for a response. "He's wonderful. Such a good baby."

_Yes, she loves him. _"And what about me? If I can make you happy, if I can take you and Saichi away from Orochimaru then would you forgive me? If we could be alone somewhere will you love me?"

_A trade. _She had grown up listening to barter in the marketplace. Toto took her along to do the shopping all the time. She also knew that often a time a deal fell through. _If I can just make him get us out of here… I can worry about the rest after we get the hell away from Orochimaru! _Raine decided that she must get out of the enemy camp no matter what. The fewer Sound ninja Gaara had to fight to rescue her, the better. She tried not to choke on her lie, "I think…I could."

"Raine," her words made his heart feel light. The nervous look in her eyes told him she was still afraid to love him _but she wants to. _Sasuke leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Her hand moved between them and she pushed at his shoulder. He let her move back and he stared down into her eyes.

Maybe she was safer holding Saichi herself after all. "Let me take Saichi. I like to hold him." There was truth to that. The little one she was caring for was stealing her heart. Saichi really was a good baby. In many ways he reminded her of Gabe. She reached out her arms for him.

She had pushed him away, but nor before Sasuke stole a nice kiss. Raine's lips were soft as flower petals. He passed Saichi to his devoted mother and Raine settled him in her arms. Sasuke smiled a little. If leaving Sound for a while would please his woman and put her in a more forgiving state of mind, Sasuke was cashing in on some vacation time. It meant speaking to that asshole Orochimaru again, but Sasuke could deal with it.

He started for the door. "I have a few things to do but I won't be long." He looked over his shoulder at Raine. She had put Saichi over her shoulder and was rubbing his back. "Do you like the beach Raine?"

"I've never been to the ocean."

"There's a lot of light and fresh air there. Good for babies right?" Smiling Sasuke went out. It was time to break it to the boss; Sasuke was taking the family on vacation. He thought a little fun in the sun was a great way for them to start their new life together. _I bet she looks outstanding in a bikini. _

They had made it past four of the nearby guards still following Raine's trail. Two more patrolled nearby. Kiba tried to make it look like he was doing his job of protecting the territory as he followed his dog into partially cleared territory. There were some trees here, enough to conceal the passage into the earth from someone not deliberately trying to find it. _There it is. _Ahead Kiba saw the entrance to some kind of bunker in the earth. "No wonder Hidden Sound has been such a bitch to find. It's underground."

Akamaru grunted his ideas and Kiba agreed. They lighted in a tree at the edge of the clearing. In the center of the clearing was the entrance. Cold looking stairs descended down into a yawing dark hole. "Pretty creepy ne Akamaru? We shoulda guessed; snakes like to live in hidey holes. Orochimaru is probably in there, this is his town ya know."

He rested on his haunches watching the place. _Raine is in there somewhere with Sasuke. _Even disguised as shinobi of Sound, sneaking in there could be tricky. Getting in didn't look too difficult but there was no way of knowing how many were inside or how many of them could see through their glamour and catch him and his dog. Backup couldn't be too far behind, he was sure Gaara was on his way but _shit. How can I just leave her in there? _Sasuke could be doing something terrible to Raine and her_ sacred orbs_ as Kiba sat here doing nothing. "Shit."

Kiba blew out a heavy sigh. _I know I said I wouldn't get reckless but… _"Listen to me Akamaru, shinobi from home and Sand are coming right behind us. I want you to go meet up with them. Tell them everything we have seen and smelled, understand?"

The dog protested. "Don't worry about me. I'm just going to take a quick peek around, get a general idea about the layout of the place. A little re con that's all." Akamaru grumbled. "Baka, I won't fight Sasuke alone. I'm not stupid." Akamaru wasn't buying it.

"I'm just gonna check the place out. Count heads, get the lay of the place and then I'll be right out." The dog asked about Raine. "Hopefully I can find out where they're holding her. Maybe even see her." _If they're not hurting her it will be okay to wait for Gaara, but if she's not alright…. _

He had a duty to do and Kiba got to his feet. "I'll run in, take a look around and then I'll catch up to you. Get our friends to take care of the shinobi lurking around here. We'll take Sound by surprise." Kiba's eyes went back to the stairs that led to darkness. _If I can locate Sasuke Orochimaru and Raine then it will make it easier for Gaara to attack. _

"In and out," he promised his dog. Kiba leapt from the tree and ran for the stairs. Akamaru saw his best friend swallowed up by the darkness. He whimpered once and then turned to follow his master's orders.

"Such a good baby." Saichi yawned up at his mommy and she smiled at him. Raine was walking little Saichi to sleep. It almost broke her heart to look at him, he was a beautiful baby. It felt like she and Gaara had wanted this forever. _But he isn't Gaara's. He's not my husband's child._

It hurt her heart because she loved Gaara but Raine hurt for Saichi too. Though she had not bore him Saichi was just as much her son as Gabe was. _What am I going to do? _She couldn't imagine just abandoning the baby. Orochimaru was not safe to have around a child. She couldn't leave Saichi in this horrible dark place. _I have to protect him. I have to get him away from this horrible place. _

Raine circled the crib; her mind wouldn't cease its restless wandering. She wanted to think about Gaara and being home with him but she couldn't let her guard down, in this place there was no time for happy daydreams.

She was holding onto hope that Sasuke would take her and Saichi out of Sound. Raine knew Gaara would come for her; she wanted to make it as easy to find her as she could. Ninken could smell her better out in the open. She would have to convince the Uchiha that leaving here was as favorable to him as it was to her and Saichi. Even if it meant enduring his advances a while longer, Raine was going to do her best to be brave and calm and do the right thing.

_I am the kazekage's wife, I will not be afraid. I'll get us out of here Saichi. Gaara will come for us. Everything will be alright. _

"It's Akamaru!" Hana announced.

"Shit why is he alone?" her nervous mother spoke up beside her.

Akamaru hurried to the crowd of shinobi running to greet him. He yipped along his message to the ninken that came ahead of the humans. Pakkun translated from Kakashi's heels. "He and Kiba found the end of Sasuke's trail. A compound underground."

"Hidden Sound," Kakashi finished for his dog.

Kankuro was listening from behind his brother. "Where's Kiba?"

"Reconnaissance? That retard!" worried mom exploded.

"Kiba went into Sound on his own," Kakashi clarified. "He was going to try to pin point Raine's location. Sasuke and Orochimaru too."

Naruto shook his head behind his sensei. "He just couldn't wait for us right?"

"The intel would be helpful," Gaara felt like a jerk admitting it. "If he can find her I can remove Raine from the battle zone immediately and bring the place down on top of them." This wasn't the desert, but he could still make the earth obey. Making sand was an easy thing to do.

"He'll find her," Kankuro stuck by his friend even if he did think sneaking into Sound alone was crazy. _Pretty ballsy there pal _he smiled a little. Kiba always was a little too daring for his own good. He got his face slapped in the bar more then a few times.

"The intel would be good," Kakashi agreed. "Sasuke is there for sure, but is Orochimaru? It would be nice to know their numbers as well."

Pakkun butted in, "Hang back for a moment everyone. Two squads are going on ahead to take out the patrol."

Gaara slowed their pace. A small group could attack quicker and quieter. If it was possible to take Sound by surprise that's how he wanted it. It was a hard thing to do with his love in need of his rescue so close. "How many?"

"Six," Pakkun answered. "The ninken will sniff out anymore in the area too." Gaara nodded and Pakkun looked up at the worried kazekage. "She's still alright Gaara."

He nodded again. He wondered how alright she was trapped in Sound with Sasuke the stalking psychopath. "How long have they been stationary in Sound Pakkun?"

"They arrived early yesterday. They went it and didn't come back out."

"I see." _Nearly a day and a night. She spent last night in Sound. Where do they have her? What have they done to her? Has Sasuke_

"Oi Gaara!" Kankuro called baby brother back to reality. "You got a plan yet?"

_Yeah, kill them all. _"I'm working on it now Kankuro. Let's give the ninken a moment to do their job. When we get close enough I'll feel the place out myself."

_If she's in the ground, Gaara can find her. _"Sounds good. Let's just hope Kiba hurries the hell up."

Sasuke got his lip healed up, checked on a few things and then went to find Orochimaru again. It was time to lay some more bad news on the sannin. Eventually he made his way to the study. Orochimaru was showing Kabuto something in a book on his desk. Sasuke glared at Kabuto. "A word with you Orochimaru."

Kabuto frowned at the Uchiha but Orochimaru stayed relaxed. "You need something Sasuke? I do hope you haven't come here to be rude again."

_Fuck you. _"Raine and I are going away for a while, we're taking Saichi. We'll be staying at the beach house in tea country."

The sannin lifted an eyebrow. "Taking a honeymoon ne Sasuke?"

"We'll be gone for a couple of months. Three or four should do it but I may need more time with Raine then that. I intend to leave here at once."

_Three or four months from now? Shit. _"You can't do that Sasuke," Kabuto said immediately. Kabuto still had a medical procedure to perform on Raine before she skipped a period and discovered she was pregnant again.

He scowled at Kabuto. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do." He cut his eyes back over to Orochimaru. "You said I could have time with her."

"I know I did," Orochimaru didn't need a reminder. "But do you really think leaving here right now is truly wise Sasuke? Gaara is looking for his wife. If you want to keep Raine, then keep her here."

"We aren't in the desert, Gaara cannot defeat me here. I'll kill him and make Raine a widow."

"You can't take Raine out of here now Sasuke. Kabuto has to tend to her health first."

"Raine doesn't want Kabuto anywhere near her. I'll take a medical specialist with us."

Kabuto was starting to sweat. He had the embryo ready for implantation but he still had to get to Raine to further impregnate her. "I must see Raine before you leave."

"She's not sick."

The sannin took a deep breath. He was getting fed up with Sasuke's miserable attitude. "No she's not sick; she's pregnant with Gaara's child." Sasuke straightened and Orochimaru fixed his eyes on the boy. "You don't want to allow something like that to go on do you Sasuke? You would much rather have your baby growing inside of her then Gaara's wouldn't you? Kabuto can do that for you. She doesn't even know yet that she has conceived."

_She's…_his stomach rolled over. _Gaara's baby…another baby for Gaara! _Sasuke turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Orochimaru got to his feet. He wasn't so sure he liked the look in Sasuke's eyes just now. "Kabuto!"

Kabuto hurried to the door and peered out in the hall. Sasuke was already gone. "Shall I go after him Orochimaru sama?"

"You better. I don't want anything to happen to either one of my precious twins. Understand?" there was a fifty percent chance that right now Sasuke was on his way to murder Gaara's unborn.

"Right," Kabuto flew off in the direction of Sasuke's rooms. If the fool interrupted her pregnancy now Kabuto wouldn't be able to implant the fruits of his labor into a waiting womb. _Godamnit Sasuke just wait a godamn minute. _

Sasuke did indeed go straight back to his room. He found Raine in the nursery standing at Saichi's crib drawing his picture. She finished a line and looked up at him. _Another baby for Gaara…_

"Saichi will need a bottle soon Sasuke." Sasuke came into the nursery, she thought he looked upset. He was frowning some. There was a pained look in his eyes. "Sasuke?"

_It's not fair. She's with me now not him! _He shook his head a little. _And just when she was starting to love me too. _ "It's a tragedy really."

Raine straightened as Sasuke came closer. He wasn't looking at her face, he had lowered his eyes. Something about it was frightening. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

He stopped just short of their toes touching and looked up at Raine with sad eyes. "You're pregnant with Gaara's baby." Sasuke laid a hand over her traitorous womb.

_Pregnant! _She dropped her pad and pencil. She grabbed the hand Sasuke had laid on her belly. "What are you saying?"

Sasuke started feeding chakra into his hand. "It's startling I know. I just found out myself. It's alright though Raine, I'll take care of it."

She felt his other arm wrap around her waist and the hand on her belly was warm. _Take care of… _"What are you doing Sasuke?"

He started to feel into Raine with his chakra. "I'm going to kill it."

_Gaara's baby…I'm really… _Raine struggled against him. If she really was carrying Gaara's baby she would protect her child with her life. "Stop it! I could never forgive you if you took a child from me Sasuke! Not ever!" Raine pulled at the hand warming her.

"You're mine. I won't have you tainted with Gaara's filthy seed."

It felt like he was doing something to her. _Gaara's baby! _She struggled to get away but Sasuke's hold was tight. "Sasuke please!" she begged feeling the first miserable tears sting her eyes.

His chakra passed from her into the thing she carried. It was male. _Another son for Gaara. _It made him miserable. "It's not fair."

_Gaara! Our baby! _"Sasuke stop it please!" _I have no choice. _"I'll do anything you want, anything at all just stop it Sasuke! Please, please don't hurt my baby!"

Sasuke brought his face close to hers and looked her in the eye. _Protective mother. _"Anything I want?" He didn't want the godamn thing in his woman, but _Kabuto can put my child in Raine and Orochimaru can have this thing. My children will be safe and _"You know what I want Raine." He put his lips close to hers. If she bit him he'd just kill the fucking thing and be done with it.

She did and she cringed. "Please Sasuke…"

"If you want your child to live then kiss me now. Show me you'll do anything, prove it to me Raine." He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers.

Raine knew that if she fought him now Sasuke would kill the baby she and Gaara so desperately wanted. _I can't let him _Sasuke's kiss became more excited. He parted her lips with his own and kissed her the way only Gaara ever had. _Gaara… _Raine tried not to cry as she surrendered herself to the Uchiha's kiss. His hand slid from her belly to her breast and Raine felt conflicting relief. She was still in trouble but her baby was safe.

_Yes, this is what I want. This is good. _Her mouth was exciting. It felt incredible to kiss her like this. His hand slid lower on her waist and Sasuke grabbed her ass. He pushed their intimate parts together and squeezed her breast. Sasuke broke their kiss to catch his breath and pant against her neck. "Oh Raine, I knew you wanted me too."

_Somebody help me! _He groped her and nipped at her neck. No help was coming. Raine had to think fast. "I wanted the first time to be special Sasuke."

"It will be, I promise." His hand went to the buttons of her shirt.

_No no no! _Raine took the hand trying to undress her. "Wait Sasuke, let me explaine."

He didn't want to listen to some womanly explanation, he wanted to fuck. "It's alright Raine; I'll be gentle with you." Sasuke kissed her neck.

Raine doubted it. "No I mean I wanted it to be special for us." She pressed her luck and pushed at him a little. Sasuke quit sucking on her and looked up into her eyes. "You know what a woman likes right?"

"I know what you like. I've seen you in bed with Gaara. I can do all of that stuff way better then him."

It felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on her. _He watched us make love!_ "That's not what I mean," Raine fought her panic.

Sasuke sighed. Sure he wanted her to be all wifely with him, just not this second. _Humor her and get it over with so we can fuck before Saichi wakes up. _"Alright Raine, what is it you mean then? How can I make it special for you?"

_Try damnit! _"A woman likes candle lit dinners and walks in the moonlight. Things like that can make a night very romantic." She forced herself to touch his face again.

_Candles and moonlight ne? _"Raine, it's ten o' clock in the morning and there's no moonlight in Hidden Sound."

"Then take me from this place Sasuke," Raine stepped into him and hugged him. All part of her Oscar winning performance. "I don't want to do it here in this horrible place. I want you to make love to me under the stars."

_She wants me to… _Sasuke liked the feel of her around him like this. "We could always do that second," he proposed.

She shook her head a little and forced a smile. "Is it really such an impossible request?"

It wasn't, not at all. In fact Sasuke had planned on getting them out of here today. Sasuke wrapped her up into his arms. "Of course not. If that is how you want it then that is how it will be."

Her heart almost exploded with relief and she hugged Sasuke tighter. "Really?"

He could tell he had made her happy and Sasuke smiled. "You will do anything for me Raine and I will do anything to make you happy."

There was a knock at the door and Kabuto's voice called in, "Sasuke. I need to speak with you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the disturbance. "What do you want Kabuto?"

There wasn't any screaming or crying going on in here. Kabuto cautiously made his way to the open door and the sound of Sasuke's voice. To his surprise he found the new parents in each others arms. _What the hell? _He looked at Raine and she cringed away from him. Sasuke shifted them shielding Raine from his sight. "Sasuke?"

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Sorry to interrupt you it's just that… what we talked about earlier…" _Did he use genjutsu on her? _

"Oh that. We've decided to keep the baby haven't we Raine?"

Kabuto was the one who hurt her and made Saichi. "I don't like him Sasuke," she whispered to her protector.

"Hear that Kabuto? She doesn't like you. She must perceive what a slimy son of a bitch you are." He looked at the medical ninja over his shoulder.

_Fuck you Sasuke. _"Orochimaru sama wants me to make it twins. I have everything ready; I just need Raine to come down to the lab for a few minutes."

_Orochimaru wants what? _She clung to his shirt nervously. "Sasuke?"

He frowned at Kabuto and turned back to Raine. "Twins is alright with you isn't it Raine? It can be your last pregnancy if you want."

Raine was confused and scared but not stupid. "Twins? What do you mean?"

"He means I'm going to put his baby in you with the one you're carrying now," Kabuto terrorized. "No sense in letting this pregnancy go to waste if we can create another Uchiha for Sasuke. Your body won't reject your own genetic material. Letting you carry Sasuke's baby would be more beneficial to the child."

_You gotta be…kidding me. _For a minute the world was spinning and then Raine's eyes rolled back in her head. Sasuke caught her and held her close when she fainted.

"Asshole," Sasuke growled at Kabuto. "Look at what you've done to her."

"Me? I'm not the one who wants her here in Sound, you are. Everything that happens to her here is _your_ fault Sasuke."

Sasuke swept Raine up into his arms. "Shut up you little weasel!"

"Do you want my help with this or not Sasuke," Kabuto was annoyed.

"You'll do it anyway. Orochimaru ordered you to.

_Punk. _"I'm ready for your sweetie in the lab."

"Is it going to hurt her?"

_I'm going to stick a seven inch needle in her body. What do you think? _"It might, but nothing serious."

He didn't want her in pain, cramps could really kill a mood moonlight or not. "You better treat her right Kabuto."

"Keh," _look who's talkin ya freak. _Kabuto turned and started through Sasuke's bedroom. "I'll get the door."

He was making his way down a corridor on the east side of the complex when Kiba smelled something familiar. It was defiantly Sasuke, and Raine was with him. He sniffed at the air and started to follow the scent. Kiba used his sense of smell to hone in on Raine. Thus far his friend hadn't been raped and Kiba smelled no blood around her. _Yosh! She's still alright! _

Kiba moved faster trying to make it look like he wasn't hurrying. He had passed ninja in the hall and rooms full of the bastards. So far he had already counted over a hundred here in Sound. Sasuke and Raine were on the move, Kiba followed. _If I can just catch a glimpse of her… _A second later he did. Sasuke was carrying her, Raine was unconscious. They followed the ninja Kiba recognized as Yakushi Kabuto, the medical specialist and the A number one prime suspect in the attack on Raine in Lafayette.

They turned and ducked into a room down the hall. Kiba approached quietly trying to smell and trying to listen. He smelled iodine and bandages; the infirmary. He heard Kabuto direct Sasuke to _lay her on the table there_ as he crept closer toward the open door. _Shit, what are they doing to her? _

"Hurry up, we have to get back to Saichi," Sasuke was impatient.

"I'm getting it Sasuke."

"You're sure it's a boy?"

"Positive."

_What the hell are they on about? _He swung wide away from the door so that he could get a good look inside. Raine was on some kind of medical table bigger then the one his sister had in the vet's office. Sasuke stood by her head staring down at her. Kabuto was attaching a huge needle to a syringe full of something that looked like blood.

Kabuto stepped over to Raine. He tugged her shirt up and her skirt down. He felt along her warm smooth belly using his chakra to find the perfect spot to stick her. "You'll need to keep her very still."

The bad guys crowded around Raine and Kiba lost his view of her. _Shit, what was up with that needle? What are they drugging her with now? _He took a step toward the room.

Pain brought her awake quick. Her eyes flew open and Raine looked to see what was hurting her. The evil ninja with the white hair and glasses was pulling a huge needle out of her abdomen. "My baby!" she screamed.

Kiba froze. _Baby? _Now that she mentioned it, Kiba smelled formula on Raine. He heard Sasuke telling her _It's alright Raine _and then Kabuto said _Success. _It was hard to hear much else over her excited screams. Poor Raine was terrified. _Damnit I have to help her._

Kabuto had heard enough of her hysterics. "Why don't you take Raine back to your room," he directed at Sasuke as he finished up with his patient.

Kiba was about to slink away when he heard Raine scream "What have you done to me this time you bastard!"

She sat up suddenly and Sasuke put his arms around her. "It's okay, you're alright Raine. Don't get so excited. It's not good for the twins."

"Congratulations you two. You're going to be parents again."

_What…the fuck? _Formula stink, twins, parents again? _Shit. _Kiba started back down the hall the minute Sasuke shuffled his feet. Kiba wasn't sure what fucked up thing they were doing to his pretty little friend but he knew it was time to pass on what he found out to his nakama waiting outside of sound for him.

_Sakura will be there. She's an excellent medical ninja. If these guys fucked Raine up, Sakura can fix her, if not then Tsunade will! _He felt like a real shit leaving her in Sasuke's clutches, Kiba defiantly didn't like the way the sleaze was hugging Kankuro's mousey little sis. _Hang in there a little longer Raine. _Kiba made for the exit. _Gaara's coming for you. _

After a few more minutes of screaming, Sasuke finally led his distraught woman _the hell_ out of Kabuto's theatre. It had taken Kabuto _five_ tries to explaine to the hysterical princess that he hadn't hurt her, that he had blessed her. Raine would have twin sons; one was Gaara's and the one was fathered by Sasuke. She would get to be a mother twice over. Finally understanding crept into the woman's eyes and she fell silent. Sasuke escorted her out with an arm around her shoulder.

Kabuto sighed heavily as he sank down on his favorite stool. He faced the counter, picked up his pen and made some notes in Raine's file. "Orochimaru better appreciate this," Kabuto grumbled. Dealing with the sick pervert and his little woman was annoying. _And just what the hell is that little bitch doing all over Sasuke if she loves Gaara so damn much? _There was no sign of genjutsu used on her, which just left one thing. _She's trying to manipulate Sasuke. Using her feminine charms on him. _It was either that or she wanted to fuck him and Kabuto doubted that.

He finished his notes quickly. Kabuto would speak to Orochimaru about this at once, before Sasuke could take Raine out of Sound. _Sasuke and Raine, you're both very special containers to Orochimaru sama. _When he thought of the sannin's long reaching plan Kabuto couldn't help but smile.

Sasuke and Raine would start building Orochimaru's army of elite ninja; soon Kabuto would make more like Saichi as well. _And then Orochimaru will take that little Uchiha bastards body. Orochimaru will finally be able to relive the happiest part of his life with his new Rhiannon. _Kabuto smiled. "Good thing she'll be used to getting fucked by Sasuke then ne?" he chuckled amused.

Orochimaru would likely use some kind of genjutsu to make Raine more like Rhiannon. He had told Kabuto many times that he and Rhiannon had a very special love for each other. She had betrayed on Sasori _and_ Amiboshi with the sannin. Rhiannon loved him. _And she will again. When Sasuke and Raine have flowered to Orochimaru's liking they will both cease to exist. Using their bodies Orochimaru will turn back time itself and have the love of his life back again. _

Kabuto smiled. The sannin sure was clever, methodical and very patient. Saichi and the twins Raine was now pregnant with would grow to lead an army for Orochimaru. Kabuto hoped that his master would let him sire some of the children that he would create to follow Orochimaru's new family. Kabuto had a damn fine genetic make up of his own. _My family could go on serving Orochimaru for generations. _

He laughed a little thinking of all the super ninja he could create with the genetic material he had already stolen away from the young woman. The twins were just an added bonus. Sasuke could see her get all fat and Orochimaru would have Sabaku no Gaara's child without having to go after Gabriel.

_The hand that rocks the cradle really does rule the world ne? _

With his notes made Kabuto got up and went back out into the maze. He needed to report to Orochimaru at once.

_He put Sasuke's baby inside of me. _Raine never felt a single step she took all the way back to Sasuke's room. _Gaara's baby. Sasuke's baby. _She had gone beyond shock about ten minutes ago. Raine left her sanity back in the lab with the giant needle. They went back into the bedroom and Saichi was crying. Sasuke hurried to him, but Raine went on to the bathroom.

Sasuke went to the nursery and picked the crying baby up. "It's alright now Saichi, daddy's here." He turned adjusting the baby in his arms. Sasuke saw Raine go shuffling into the bathroom. She moved slowly like a sleepwalker or someone on heavy drugs. _Godamnit, Kabuto said he wasn't going to hurt her!_ "Raine?" he started after her.

She made it to the sink and rested a hand on the cool marble counter. The other reached for the faucet and Raine ran some cold water in the sink. She bent and threw some on her face with one hand. She could hear Saichi crying. He sounded hungry. Her dry hand left the counter and covered the place Kabuto had stabbed her with a needle.

"Are you alright Raine? Are you in pain?" Sasuke was getting worried. Saichi was screaming and it was as if Raine didn't even hear him. "Raine? Raine, Saichi needs a bottle. I have to go get him one. Raine are you listening to me?"

Raine lifted her head out of the sink and caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the mirror. Something about it seemed to look wrong. _How can I…go back to Gaara…like this? How can I possibly tell him…?_

Sasuke rested a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Raine?"

_Is this his fault or was it Orochimaru… _"Get away from me Sasuke."

She said it with such loathing he startled. "You're angry with me?" he adjusted his fussing son. "Didn't you say that you would do _anything_ I wanted if I spared Gaara's child Raine?"

"I didn't mean this."

Sasuke frowned. "So, what? It was okay to fuck me but not okay to have my baby? What happened to all that talk about moonlight and making love Raine? Did you hope to end it between us quickly? Maybe beg Gaara to forgive your affair?"

The hand on her shoulder tightened. "I am not having an affair with you Sasuke!"

"Oh, then what do you call it Raine? I got you hot in my bed, you made out with me in the nursery and you're pregnant with my child too. You're not a widow yet so I guess that makes you an adulteress. You're cheating on Gaara with me just like your mother fucked around with Orochimaru behind Sasori's back."

Raine shook her head horrified and disgusted. "No. I…"

"No? That wasn't your tongue in my mouth ten minutes ago, right?" he let go of her shoulder and wiggled her arm. "You want me too Raine, you're just having too much fun playing hard to get. Here, take Saichi. I need to go get him a bottle."

She stared at Sasuke as he passed Saichi to her. Raine instinctively started to rock the crying bundle in her arms. Sasuke kissed her on the forehead and went out. _This place is hell. _Saichi was hungry and working himself into a crying fit. Raine turned the baby over her shoulder and rubbed his back. "Shhhh baby. It's alright Saichi."

The sound of her soft voice quieted him some and Raine carried him to the nursery. She walked with him the way he liked and he settled a little more. _What am I going to do? I can't possible tell Gaara… _She squeezed her eyes shut to fight the tears. _Gaara's baby. We've been trying for so long… _Raine patted Saichi's back. _I can't leave Saichi with these sickos either! _

Raine's tears fell on the hand that patted the infants back. _Gaara…please Gaara. I hate it here and I miss you and Gabe so much. I need you now Gaara please…. _"Save us," Raine wept quietly into the nursery.

"It's Kiba!" Naruto jumped with excitement.

"Oi! Kiba!" Kankuro waved a hand and called his friend over.

Kiba saw Gaara and hurried to him. "Gaara! Raine's alive, I saw her!"

Gaara ran the rest of the way to meet his friend with a sharp nose. "Is she alright Kiba?"

"Sasuke aint been at her," he set Gaara's mind at ease at once. The kazekage sighed audibly relived.

_I'm not too late! Thank you God! _"She's unharmed then?"

"Yeah," Kiba thought about the needle. "Well, I'm not totally sure. That Kabuto guy shot her up with something. Sakura should probably check Raine out as soon as we've got her back."

_Fuck. What is Orochimaru doing to her now? _"I'll make it a priority. Come Kiba, give us a report. The time has come for Sand and Leaf to put an end to Hidden Sound." Gaara led his friend back toward the jonin to plan their attack. _I'm coming Raine. _


	9. Chapter 9

9

When the border patrol had been dispatched Kiba led Gaara Kankuro Naruto and Lee closer to the entrance of Sound. "Yo Gaara, this might sound a little crazy," he looked at the sand ninja running beside him. "But can you check for women and children in Sound before you…ya know."

"You detected women and children in the compound?" Orochimaru didn't strike Gaara as real family orientated kind of kage.

_Not exactly. _"I smelled baby formula on Raine. She must have been helping take care of a kid in there."

_Baby what? _His heart skipped a beat. _Oh shit. _"She's been looking after a baby?"

Kiba nodded and tried to remember what he heard through Raine's screaming. "I heard something about twins, but it didn't make sense. I couldn't hear all of what Kabuto said cuz Raine was… Well she wasn't happy."

_Has Orochimaru used what he stole from Raine to create children! _Gaara's stomach rolled over. "I have to get her out of there."

Kiba agreed. Raine was being tortured with needles and Sasuke was all over her like a cheap suit. "Can you pull her up out of the ground like you did before?"

"That is my intention." Gaara would rescue her as soon as he could. "I'll get Raine out and then we attack. As soon as I make a move to take her Sound we'll know we're here."

"Sasuke's gonna chase her."

"I'll take care of Sasuke." This time Gaara would. The Uchiha would not escape and Gaara would crush Sound and everything in it. _Whatever fucked up thing they're doing down there I won't let it go on! _

Sasuke returned with a bottle for Saichi and passed it off to Raine. She sat in the rocker feeding Saichi with a distant look in her eye. _Still pissed at me ne? _He went back into the bedroom and over to his wardrobe. Sasuke opened the door and reached for his bag at the bottom. _It's alright; she'll get over it by the time we arrive in tea country. _Sasuke sighed and started to pack for his vacation.

He took care of getting his things together and then went to Raine's wardrobe. He packed for her too and went back to the nursery. Raine was burping Saichi. "I'll take you shopping. Buy you a whole new wardrobe for our honeymoon at the beach," Sasuke offered. "You'd like that wouldn't you Raine?"

He leaned against the doorframe smiling at her a little. _Just die. _"Whatever you say Sasuke," she grumbled.

"Don't be like that. We'll go and have a wonderful time." Sasuke smiled at her.

Raine was certain she wasn't going to have a wonderful anything with Sasuke. _Gaara's gonna find me and when he does _"The fresh air will be good for Saichi. When are we leaving?"

"Are you in a hurry to run away with me Raine?" Sasuke teased. He straightened and stepped into the nursery. "I have a few arrangements to make but it won't take long." He already had the ANBU party and the medical specialist he was taking with him selected. "My shinobi can be ready within the hour. Is that soon enough for you love?"

"How are we going to travel with Saichi?"

"It's alright Raine you can keep him close. I'll carry you both."

Raine frowned. "Is that safe? Shouldn't Saichi go by carriage?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Miss your throne princess? This isn't a kage's traveling party you know. I must say it's surprising to see how spoiled Hotohori's slave has become."

"I was just concerned about Saichi."

He moved closer to the rocker. "Of course Raine, I understand. You're a devoted mother." He put a hand on the arm of the chair and leaned in closer to his family. Raine had settled Saichi down and most of his bottle was gone. "He was a hungry boy ne?"

She rolled her eyes up to Sasuke still rubbing Saichi's back.

"I think its time to make his bottles bigger. He's probably waking so often because he's still hungry."

"You think so?"

She turned Saichi and gave him the rest of the bottle. "After the first week a baby starts to get used to what they're eating. Saichi must be adjusted to the formula."

Sasuke's eyes moved to her chest. "Too bad you're not pregnant enough to breast feed Saichi. It would make traveling with him easier."

Raine thought of the baby ninja growing inside of her. "I can take care of Saichi just fine. I don't mind giving him a bottle when he needs one. I like to take care of him."

He let go of the rocker and cupped the breast Saichi wasn't held against. "You'll like taking care of me too Raine," Sasuke looked up into her eyes. "I'll take good care of you my princess. Anything you want, name it and it will be yours."

_Get your hand off my boob! _"I just want to take care of Saichi."

Sasuke squeezed her breast and kissed her neck. "Alright Raine, you settle Saichi. I'll get my men together. We can leave here shortly." He put his face in front of hers. "The weather is beautiful in the south this time of year. We'll take a walk in the moonlight later, under the stars Raine just like you want it."

She was trying to think of a rebuttal when Sasuke kissed her. He wasn't going to settle for a quick peck either, not after the way she had to kiss him to keep Gaara's baby safe. _Just deal with it. We're almost out of here and Gaara is coming. He'll take me away from Sasuke and I'll never have to see him again._

Raine under duress was nice. She didn't fight him, couldn't if she wanted to stay pregnant. Sasuke kissed her deep and slow. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Her cheeks were pink; from anger or embarrassment or passion. He didn't know, he didn't really care. He stopped groping her and took her face in his hand. "I really like it when you kiss me like that. I can't wait to love you Raine. You're so beautiful, so perfect."

It felt like she was going to throw up and Raine swallowed hard. "My friend Ray used to say only a fool is perfect."

"And you're no fool are you? No, not at all. You're very clever Raine. It's another one of those things I love about you." He kissed her forehead and straightened. "I'll get my men." Sasuke turned and went out.

Raine heard the door and let out a quiet sigh. _Just stay calm. _Panicking now would do neither her nor the children she wanted to protect any good. If Raine could get away from Sasuke she and her unborn would be safe. "Saichi," she rubbed her baby's head and he looked at her. "Mommy wont leave you either."

Far enough away from the entrance to the compound Gaara put his hands in the dirt. _Raine where are you. _He fed his chakra into the earth and aimed it at Hidden Sound. He concentrated thinking of Raine as he extended his reach. _What the hell have they done to her? _What Kiba told him filled him with dread. _A baby? Did Orochimaru _

_We're the last of the Uchiha now Raine! Come home with me! _

_Did he make a child between Sasuke and Raine!_ The thought was terrifying. What would Raine do if she were presented with something that was half her; half the monster that tormented her. _No…_Such a thing would leave her beyond terrorized. Kiba said when he first caught a glimpse of Raine Sasuke had been carrying her and she was unconscious. _Did she faint when she saw that thing Orochimaru made? _His stomach rolled over and Gaara pushed his chakra further into the earth.

There was a wall in his way. "Shit." Not just a wall, "A barrier. There's a godamn barrier around Sound."

"Barrier?" Lee had been watching his friend.

Gaara stood. "Six sided, some pretty advanced shit."

"Orochimaru," Naruto frowned.

"Can you break through it Gaara?" Kankuro hurriedly asked.

_Shit. _"No. I need ANBU to tear it apart, but I can still shake the ground. Orochimaru knew I would come for Raine, this thing was specifically designed to stop me."

"I'll get ANBU," Kiba turned and broke into a run.

Kankuro stepped closer to his brother. "Mouse?"

He shook his head frowning. "She's behind the barrier. I can't feel her."

"Then we'll just have to go in there after her." Naruto was ready.

"Take it easy Naruto," Gaara sighed. "Just because I cannot penetrate Orochimaru's barrier it doesn't mean I can't move the earth around it."

"An earthquake?" Lee reasoned.

Gaara shook his head negative. He was all done screwing around with the damn Sound. "If I cannot bring my wife back into the light alone then I will raise the whole fucking village. ANBU can dispel the barrier and we'll kill everyone inside. This ends today."

Kankuro watched his brother turn and go back to instruct his ninja. _Raise the whole village? This isn't the desert Gaara, the amount of chakra…_

Naruto laid a hand on Kankuro's shoulder. "Gaara can do that?"

"Gaara can do anything," Lee answered for the Sand ninja.

He shifted his eyes from Kankuro to Lee. _I think so too. _"Okay then, let's back him up."

Sasuke gave his orders to his men and passed off his family's luggage on the team. He packed up a smaller bag for Saichi that Raine could carry. He took the sling to carry the baby in and went back to his room. Saichi was asleep in Raine's arms. She walked the baby around the crib. _Such a good mother. _"It's time to go."

She watched Sasuke come in. He went to the crib and spread the carrier open. She liked the idea of Saichi being tied to her. It would leave her hands free for other things, like clawing Sasuke's eyes out. "Alright."

"Do you have him tightly swaddled?"

Raine lay Saichi on the rap in the crib. "Of course I do."

"Yes of course you do. You're such a wonderful mother." She set Saichi down and Sasuke grabbed Raine around the waist. He turned her and pulled her up against him.

"Sasuke," _shit not again!_

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged Raine close. "I want you to forgive me Raine. I want us to start over. I want us to be happy together," he breathed in her ear.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore Sasuke." It sounded like a safe answer.

"No; no more fighting. You're going to be good and I'm going to treat you like a queen." He smiled down at her. "I'll give you everything you want. You'll be so happy."

_Just leave me alone. That's all I want. _"I can't wait to see the ocean."

"You'll love it." he kissed her again and then let her go to take care of Saichi.

Raine turned away the minute Sasuke started to let her go. She thought that if she had to kiss him one more time she was going to scream. _Start screaming and never stop_ she thought as her hands worked busily to tuck her baby into his wrap. Raine strapped Saichi in and lifted him to her.

Sasuke helped secure his son against Raine. He was starting to get excited about their trip. "I can surf you know. I haven't done it in a while but," Sasuke laughed and looked into her eyes. "I could teach you."

"I'm not really a strong swimmer," she lied.

"I'll help you get better at it ne? It will be fun." Raine dripping wet in a bikini sounded like all kinds of fun to Sasuke and he laughed again.

She wondered if she could drown him. "I have to look after Saichi."

"He naps you know." Sasuke pulled her close again hugging her and Saichi at the same time. Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes. For a long moment he just enjoyed the feel of his family so close together and then he kissed Raine's head. "There will be time for us. You'll see that it's alright to love me Raine and then you will."

Raine closed her eyes. _I'll never love you Sasuke. Gaara is my heart._

"I love you Raine. I have for so long. I love Saichi too. We're a family." Her eyes were closed, waiting for his kiss. _I'm finally part of a real family again. _Sasuke softly kissed her waiting lips. "Love you so damn much," he kissed her passionately and Raine kissed him back. _For so long Raine. I've wanted this for so long…_

Gaara went to the edge of the clearing. ANBU from both villages were spread out along the perimeter focusing in on Orochimaru's barrier. His brother and Kiba were somewhere to his left; Lee and Naruto on the right. _I'm coming Raine. _Gaara dropped to one knee in the grass. The cork popped out of his gourd and Gaara fed sand and chakra into the ground. Gaara changed the earth around the barrier. _Come back to me Raine now!_

Sasuke was still mauling her when the first tremor hit. Everything shook once hard and then it stopped. "What was…?" She had no time to finish her question. The room shook harder, more violently and Sasuke had to hold her up. The changing table fell over and Raine heard something bounce off the desk and shatter in the next room. _An earthquake? Oh god… is it! "_Gaara!"

"Son of a bitch!" Sasuke was furious. He tucked Raine and Saichi under him and concentrated some chakra in his feet to keep them steady.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Gaara exhaled as he lifted Hidden Sound out of the earth. The complex was huge. It was sucking away at his chakra to lift such a defended thing. _Concentrate. _He was trying not to shake it too badly, his love was trapped inside. The ANBU busting down the barrier moved in for the kill.

Orochimaru watched his glass bounce off the table and shatter. "Sabaku no Gaara." Orochimaru stood. Gaara had come for his wife. "You won't be taking her." The sannin left his study to command his shinobi.

The shaking finally stopped and Sasuke steadied Raine. There was shouting from out in the hall. Someone had finally figured out the enemy was here and a counterattack was ordered. The shaking didn't wake Saichi, the sound of the wardrobes falling over did. He cried in his mothers arms. "God DAMNIT!"

Raine regained her footing trying to console her frightened baby. "What's happening?"

"Stay here!" Sasuke started for the door and Raine grabbed his arm. He frowned at her. "Not now Raine."

"You can't just leave me and Saichi here Sasuke!" she panicked.

That might be true. Gaara had shaken the place to hell and back. There were cracks in the wall and the ceiling. Sound was protected by a barrier but barriers could be broken. "Alright," Sasuke pulled Raine to him and swept her up into his arms. Perhaps it was best to just get the hell out before Gaara stormed the place.

"Where are we going? You have to get Saichi someplace safe!"

Sasuke leapt over the mess in his bedroom. "I'm getting you and Saichi out of here. I'll get you to safety Raine don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you." Sasuke had a family again and he wasn't about to give it up. _You can't have her back Gaara; Raine is mine now and Saichi needs her. _

It was almost as if the place exploded. All at once two great walls and a huge piece of roof blew outward at the shinobi in the trees. Manda reared his head and looked at the invading army. "You are all my sacrifices!"

"Shit!" Naruto couldn't believe how fast the snake moved. He was swallowing Sand and Leaf shinobi alike. Naruto bit his thumb. "Please boss!"

Choji picked up Ino and ran. She was screaming, "I'm too young to die! I don't wanna be a snake turd!"

"That's our Ino, brave until the end," Shikamaru puffed running like hell to keep up with his fat friend.

There was another explosion and Gamabunta appeared. The snake turned to the frog as the Shinobi poured out of Sound to defend their village. "Boss! It's that guy again!" Naruto hollered down at the frog.

Gamabunta chewed the stem of his pipe. "I'm getting real sick of running into your scaly ass," he directed at his nemesis.

"I'll eat you!" the snake hissed.

There were a lot of secret ways out of Sound. The battle had begun near the front, So Sasuke decided to leave via the back door. He would secure Raine and Saichi somewhere and then come back to kill Gaara. Today he would widow Raine and tonight when he took her to him she would be his wife.

Sasuke found the passage he wanted and turned on his Sharingan to see better in the dark. Raine clung to him nervously. Saichi had stopped crying but he was still fussing. "It's alright. We'll be out in a minute."

A minute later they were. Raine squinted against the sunlight. She heard screaming and fighting behind them. She forced her eyes open to look. There was a giant snake fighting a giant frog. They were squishing people with all their thrashing about. Raine saw the snake roll over a couple of running ninja and she screamed.

Gaara knew that scream. "Raine?" he started running forward, toward the sound of her voice. "Raine where are you?"

Akamaru yipped and started off the way Gaara was going. "We've got her scent!" Kiba informed. "This way to Raine!" Kankuro and Lee hurried to follow.

"Akatsuki hasn't killed you yet ne Naruto?" the sannin teased. Orochimaru spit up his sword. "Fine, then I guess I'll just have to do it myself."

"Oi boss," Naruto was sweating glaring at the sannin. "Can you move this fight back a little? Get that damn snake out in the open?"

Gamabunta could sense a plan in the kid's voice. "You gonna let that thing out?"

Naruto started to convert his chakra. "I have to stop Orochimaru."

"The kuuybi will kill everyone here Naruto, and Orochimaru will still escape."

"I won't let that happen."

"Don't bullshit me kid. You can't control it."

"Just move!" Naruto was nervous enough as it was he didn't need the boss telling him he was gonna kill all his friends.

Gamabunta jumped back. "Use it but don't lose it brat!"

Raine was watching the carnage over Sasuke's shoulder when she saw it; a river of sand chasing after them. "Gaara!"

"Keh," Sasuke hissed through his teeth and took to the trees. He spun around and found Gaara and his little friends pushing their way through Sound shinobi and headed his way. Behind them Naruto faced Orochimaru on the heads of their summons.

"There!" Kiba pointed into the trees.

"Raine!" Gaara's eyes found her in the foliage. Sasuke had her in his arms. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke adjusted Raine in his arms roughly. Just as he hoped she cried out and Saichi fussed more. "That's far enough Gaara!"

"Son of a bitch," Kankuro halted by his brother staring up at Sasuke. "Mouse! You okay?" he shouted up to her.

He heard it and he smelled it. "Baby," Kiba informed. "Raine's got a baby."

Sasuke had excellent hearing. "Yes that's right she does."

_Oh god no… _"Let her go Sasuke! Fight me you coward!" Gaara challenged.

Sound shinobi were making for her love and her friends from behind. "Gaara behind you!" Sasuke squeezed her and she cried out.

Kiba and Lee turned to deal with the enemy coming at them. Gaara leapt into the trees and Sasuke moved with Raine. Sasuke wasn't going to let her go. Gaara sent his sand after them. Kankuro sped after Gaara. "Catch him!" Kankuro screamed.

"Hold on tight," Sasuke told her as he started to draw upon the power of his cursed seal.

Raine watched as fire crawled over Sasuke's body changing him into a monster. "No! Not with Saichi here Sasuke! If you're going to fight put us down!"

Saichi was tightly tied to his mother. He could throw them around if he had to, but the baby wouldn't like it much and one of them could get hurt. Sasuke stopped suddenly and turned on his pursuers. He set Raine on her feet beside him and she clung to him for balance as his hands flew through the seals. Sasuke pushed her head down and spit fire at the sand ninja. Raine screamed and hugged at his leg.

Gaara used the sand to come between Sasuke's fireball and him and his brother. "Let her go and fight me Sasuke!" Gaara roared infuriated by Raine's frightened scream.

"You can't have her Gaara, Raine belongs to me now." He went through another set of seals. The water in the surrounding rice fields obeyed his command. He shot one water bullet after another at the Sand halting their progress. Gaara and Kankuro ducked behind a wall of sand.

Saichi was screaming his head off. Raine tried to comfort him with one arm. She kept the other around Sasuke's leg afraid she was going to fall from the tree. "Stop it Sasuke!"

Kankuro heard the baby's cry. "What the fuck is mouse doing with a kid Gaara!" He was afraid he already knew. Gaara was pale when he faced him. "No, godamnit no!"

He moved right on to his next jutsu. "Sabaku no Gaara, I will not let you come between me and my family."

_Family! _Gaara's blood turned cold. "Raine is _my_ wife!"

"Not anymore." Sasuke opened the ground at Gaara's feet dropping the tree the sand nin were in into the hole. "She's your widow."

Snake and frog were having themselves a standoff when Orochimaru saw Sasuke fighting the sand ninja. _Fool! _Raine and the baby were at his side. "Kabuto!" Orochimaru called down from Manda's head. "Get Raine away from the fighting!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sannin feeling the kuuybi chakra running through him. "Leave her alone you bastard!" Naruto replicated himself and started his clones working on a Rasengan. "Why can't you just leave her alone!"

Orochimaru pointed his sword at the kuuybi brat. "Raine chan is also a very special container to me. She and Sasuke will be together forever."

"You're going to steal Sasuke's body!"

"I know," Orochimaru charged.

Gaara caught himself and Kankuro with his sand and set them in separate trees to break up Sasuke's attack. Kankuro went right to work his fingers busily moving strings of his chakra. Sasori had left behind a very special puppet when he left Sand. He called it Dark Swallow for it was a trapping puppet made of iron sand. _This thing might not hold Sasuke but… _but Sasuke wasn't his target. _Hang on mouse!_

Sasuke glared at Gaara. "Persistent aren't you?"

"Gaara!" for a moment she thought she had lost him. The dust settled and she found her husband in a tree not too far ahead.

"Let her go Sasuke," Gaara demanded trying to stay calm.

"No. Saichi needs his father and his mother."

He was about to break. "What the fuck are you talking about you lunatic?"

_Lunatic? _Sasuke smiled a little. He rested a hand on Raine's head. "Raine is my son's mother. Saichi is our first baby."

Gaara's eyes went to his wife's face. Raine looked frightened and miserable. "Raine…"

"She's all done with you Gaara; Raine wants to be with me. I can tell by the way she kisses who it is she really wants."

Raine cringed and dropped her eyes away from his. Gaara felt like he was burning up from the inside out. He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "Sick freak what have you done to my wife!" he hoped Kankuro was ready because Gaara couldn't hold back. He commanded the sand to rise to meet him and sent it after Sasuke.

Naruto and Orochimaru ran down Manda's hide. Below them shinobi were killing each other. "What are you going to do with her you monster?" Naruto railed at the sannin.

Orochimaru smiled a little. "Leave it alone boy, can't you see she and Sasuke are in love?" he swung his sword and took out a clone.

"Raine loves Gaara!" Orochimaru swung his sword at him and Naruto brought up his right hand fast. "Rasengan!"

His sword went flying. Orochimaru leapt up and kicked apart another one of Naruto's clones. He opened his mouth and sent a hoar of snakes after the pest to keep him busy while he reclaimed his sword. Naruto leapt and dodged snakes.

Sasuke grabbed Raine and took them high into the air. He bounded to another tree and the sand perused. "Stop it Sasuke!" Raine pleaded terrified. "Saichi is going to get hurt!"

Putting her down meant that someone could try to come steal her away, but he needed to fight Gaara head on if he wanted to kill him. He took her high into a tree and set her down close to the trunk. "It's alright Raine, I'll end this quickly."

Raine pressed herself against the tree. "Sasuke wait don't leave us here!"

For the moment Sasuke ignored his little woman. He went to level two of the seal as he dove at Gaara. "Now you die!"

"Gaara!" Raine screamed. The snake and the frog slammed into each other again and the earth shook. Raine hugged at the tree with one arm and Saichi with the other. She saw Sasuke collide with Gaara's sand and then Raine lost her balance. She felt them tipping, falling out of the tree. "Sasuke help us!"

It startled him for just a fraction of a second _she called out for Sasuke _and Sasuke reached through his sand and grabbed Gaara by the face. Behind Sasuke Raine was falling. Sasuke snapped his head around and saw Raine and the baby tumble from the tree. Gaara reached up and grabbed Sasuke by the wrist. "She doesn't need your help!"

Kankuro maneuvered Dark Swallow under his plummeting little mouse. With a twitch of his finger he opened the puppet and Raine fell into it screaming. "Got her!" Kankuro closed the super defensive puppet around his sister in law.

Raine was safe and Gaara wasted no time. The sand from his gourd shot out into Sasuke's face. Gaara hardened it with chakra cutting the shit out of Sasuke's cheek. He twisted Sasuke's wrist in his hand. "Get her out of here Kankuro! Take Raine and retreat!" Raine was secured, it was time to move the shinobi back and let Naruto go wild.

Sasuke used one of his giant hands to cover the hole in the top of the gourd, Gaara's sand gouged at him. "I'm going to kill you Gaara," Sasuke's free hand went to Gaara's throat.

Gaara called more sand from below. "I don't think so." He pulled at the monster's wrist.

Dark Swallow followed Kankuro's chakra strings to the ground. "Hold on mouse I've got you!" he bellowed running for the puppet.

Raine was in darkness, Saichi was crying terrified. From somewhere she guessed was above she heard some sort of an explosion. "Sasuke and Gaara are fighting…"

Kankuro was nearly to her when Dark Swallow fell over on its side. "What the…?" his chakra strings had been cut.

Kabuto freed the device from the puppet ninja as he made his way to it. He slapped it open and reached for the frightened woman inside. "Hurry up and come with me."

"You son of a bitch!" it was that damn Kabuto kid pulling mouse out of Dark Swallow. Kankuro charged forward wiggling the fingers of his left hand. "Get the fuck off of her!"

As quickly as he could Kabuto got Raine to her feet and into his arms. "Kankuro!" she called out to her running brother.

Kabuto broke into a run and the puppet master followed. Raine started to struggle against him. "Be still Raine chan or I'll have to paralyze you," he threatened.

_Sand can be used defensively and offensively at the same time. _Sasuke and Gaara went at it all out in the trees. Gaara used the sand to cushion the blows the monster Uchiha landed, he used the sand to block his elemental jutsu, and he used the sand to attack. Tendrils of sand reached for Sasuke's limbs. He stayed in motion moving fast to escape the sand. Below then Kankuro chased after Kabuto and Raine.

_I have to end this quickly. I'm running out of chakra._ Gaara tried to focus as he dodged the positioning for a lion combo. _Damnit why the hell does he have to be so fast!_

Killing Gaara was proving more difficult then he had anticipated. _But he has to be tired after lifting Sound up out of the ground. Just a little more. _"I won't let you take Raine away from me Gaara."

"You're sick Sasuke. Raine is my wife, leave her alone. If you've got a problem with me I'm right here but I won't ever let you hurt Raine again."

"I could never hurt the mother of my children." The hands on his back clashed with huge hands of sand and Sasuke reached for Gaara. They locked their hands together each trying to overpower the other.

Sasuke's right middle finger started to break through his armor of sand. _He said children not child. _"You made more then one of those things?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Gaara. "That _thing_ is my son!" he squeezed harder. Something beneath his pressing fingers was about to give. "His name is Saichi!"

Kiba finished off a Sound ninja detecting Kankuro's scent move further away. He turned and saw his friend running after the medical specialist and sweet little sister. "Akamaru!" He jumped onto his dogs back and they sped after Kankuro. "Move it Akamaru, we're going to try and grab her!"

Naruto dove after Orochimaru releasing more of the dangerous red chakra he held within. "Orochimaru!"

The sannin turned before reaching his sword. Naruto launched an all out taijutsu assault on him. It became progressively harder to deflect the boy's attacks and soon he saw why. "You're tail is showing boy," Orochimaru counterattacked pummeling the kid. He had to take him out before he got all foxy again.

Akamaru dashed past Kankuro and bounded ahead to the fleeing pair ahead. "Be careful with her!" Kankuro hollered a reminder. Mouse couldn't handle the rough stuff and there was a _you gotta be fucking kidding me! _baby tied to her chest.

Kabuto heard them coming and turned at the last second. He dropped Raine on her ass and slid under the big dog. A few well placed strikes and Akamaru fell over on his side with the tendons in his legs severed. Raine screamed and tried to crab crawl away from the violence. Akamaru barked as he hit the ground.

"What did you do to my dog you son of a bitch!" Kiba leapt off Akamaru and charged at the bastard that fell his best friend.

The armor of sand wasn't going to last and Gaara had to choose. _Defend myself or kill this fuck? _He heard Akamaru yowl in pain. His brother screamed _Watch it Kiba! _Gaara heard Raine and the baby against her crying out terrified and close to the fighting. "Keh!"

Sasuke felt Gaara's real flesh under his fingers. "You're finished Gaara. You die here."

Gaara changed the flow of his chakra and the sand armor around his hands retreated. Sasuke crushed his hands, Gaara felt his fingers breaking. "You son of a bitch!"

"After I kill you Raine will be free to marry me. I'll make her a true Uchiha."

"Raine is of the Sand!" it wasn't very often Gaara experienced physical pain. There was blood seeping between their fingers. _Endure it godamnit!_

Sasuke glared at Gaara's pain twisted face. "Does it hurt Sabaku no Gaara? Can a monster like you really feel pain?"

"You're the fucking monster!"

"Die knowing that I will have all that you live for Gaara. I have Raine and Saichi and," he leaned his face in closer to the kazekage. "Raine is carrying our second child."

_Carrying… _His heart dropped into his stomach. "You….you raped her?"

Sasuke frowned. "I don't have to rape her. Raine told me she wants me to make love to her under the stars."

_I'll have to it quick, all at once! _He wasn't sure which hurt him more; the pain in his hands or the pain in his heart. "Raine would never give herself to you!"

"Raine will do whatever I want her to do to protect the other child she's carrying, yours. I wanted to kill the filthy little thing but Orochimaru insisted on making it twins. He wants one of each of us in his army."

_Oh god… she's pregnant? _"What _the hell_ have you done to my unborn!"

"Nothing. I let her keep your baby Gaara. She's going to bless us with twins." Sasuke laughed. "I wonder if they'll come out fighting ne Gaara?"

He was sick to his stomach. _My child and Sasuke's child…Raine…_it was time to end it. Gaara didn't even particularly care if he did die right at this moment. _It's too much. Dear god it's too much. _

Kiba pounced at Kabuto and the medical ninja grabbed the fools arm severing muscle and tendon. Kiba grunted and tried a kick; Kabuto disabled his leg with a sweep of his hand. Kiba hobbled back. "Don't interfere," Kabuto warned.

Kankuro reclaimed Dark Swallow as his friend confronted the Sound ninja. He swung the puppet at Kabuto trying to drive him away from Raine. "Kiba you guys okay?"

Kabuto dodged the puppet and cut the strings again. He frowned at Kankuro. "Foolish tricks like that wont work on me."

"It's his hands!" Kiba shouted the warning.

He said _fuck the puppet _for now and charged straight after Kabuto. "Mouse! Run! Get off your ass girl and run!"

_Run! _Raine rolled over to her hands and knees and scrambled to her feet hugging her crying baby. _Run! Get Saichi away! _She grabbed a handful of her skirt with her free hand and hiked it up. _Kiba and Akamaru are…! _Raine started to run. _Kankuro…Gaara!_

Kabuto made a move toward Raine; Akamaru wasn't going to allow it. He grabbed Kabuto's calf in his jaws and chomped down hard. Kabuto cried out in startled pain. A second later he was mercilessly kicking the dog in the face. "Let go of me filthy beast!"

His kicks were infused with chakra and every blow tore at his dog turning his white fur red. "Akamaru!" Kiba compensated for his fucked up leg and jumped behind Kabuto. He wrapped an arm around the bastard's throat. "Stop it! Stop it you're killing him!"

Kabuto slapped Kiba's arm disabling it. He ceased kicking the dog and pivoted to face the Leaf ninja. "You'll die too." He snatched Kiba by the throat.

The battle was half over. Many were dead, but Sound was losing. From the looks of things Naruto was about to lose it. Kakashi counted two tails. "Retreat!" Kakashi called out Gaara's orders. "Fall back to your secondary positions now!"

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura pointed. The summons disappeared and Naruto was fighting the sannin on the ground.

"Shit." If summons ran off, shit was about to get real bad. He turned to his right looking for the kazekage. He was fighting Sasuke in the trees not far from them. "Sakura this way!" Kakashi darted for the clashing enemies.

"Kiba!" Kankuro bellowed. He ran straight for them. _He'll cut his fuckin jugular vain!_

Kabuto was about to do just that when behind him he heard, "Sixty four palm strike!"

Neji landed a series of strikes before Kabuto dropped Kiba and freed himself from the jaws of the half dead dog. He immediately started healing his body as he leapt back away from the Hyuuga. Kabuto then heard someone else behind him.

"I will not let you escape," Lee kicked the surprised traitor in the face and Kabuto staggered backwards. Lee didn't let up; he pummeled the ninja from behind watching out for his dangerous hands. Training with Neji, Lee had learned to avoid being touched by his opponent.

"Kill him Lee!" Kankuro finally made it to his fallen friends. "Kiba!" he pulled his friend up by a handful of his shirt. His eyes were closed and Kiba wasn't breathing. "Godamnit Kiba!" Akamaru groaned and Kankuro turned to the dog. His left eyeball lay on his snout. "Oh god…Akamaru…"

Neji saw Sakura and Kakashi coming. "Sakura, hurry! Kiba and Akamaru!"

Kankuro eased his friend back down into the grass. He looked up at Lee fighting Kabuto. "Yo Neji go get my sister in law would ya." Kankuro stood and put his arms out to his side calling his puppets to him. "I'm gonna help Lee kill that motherfucker!" he tore off after the fighting ninja.

_This compound is finished. _Orochimaru wasn't troubled by it, he had more. What did worry him was not his strong opponent; Naruto was really losing himself, it was that Raine, Saichi and _his_ twins were running away. Kabuto was fighting Rock Lee of Konoha and Kankuro of the Sand. _You couldn't just take her and run you incompetent fuck? _Naruto dropped to all fours and another tail appeared. The boy growled savagely.

Sasuke was going head to head with Gaara, he too was too busy to fetch Orochimaru's special container. "I have to do everything myself." He turned her way biting at his thumb. His hands flew through the seals. He summoned his fastest snake and sent him to reacquire his property.

Sakura dropped to her knees beside Kiba. She had seen Kabuto's hand on his throat and her hands went there first. "Shit," she grumbled feeding chakra into her friend fast.

Kakashi dropped to one knee beside Akamaru. "Easy boy. I'll get Hana. She'll fix you up in no time." He peeked at Sakura tending to Kiba. "Sakura?"

"Not now. I must concentrate!" _Shit he's bleeding out! _

Kakashi quickly summoned Pakkun again. "Hurry! Get Hana!" Pakkun took one look at Akamaru and took off running.

Lee had him and he knew it. Kankuro was coming up from behind. He had brought out two devious looking puppets. Lee had a moment to think _It's over _and then he was knocked into the sky.

Kabuto grabbed hold of the snake that saved him as it sped toward the running woman. "Don't eat her!" he harshly reminded.

Kankuro sent the puppets flying after Kabuto and the giant snake making a bee line for his mouse. _No damnit no! _"Run mouse!"

She heard scary noises behind her and Raine chanced a glance over her shoulder. The sicko medical ninja and a big snake were after her. Behind him Neji Lee and Kankuro were rushing to her rescue. Above them Gaara and Sasuke were fighting. Saichi had started crying again. "Oh god Gaara help me!"

It was time to end the nightmare that was Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara had manipulated the minerals in the sand hardening it beyond the strength of steel. He looked his wife's tormenter in the eye. "Desert morning sun," he called forth his jutsu.

Gaara's sand began to ensnare him and Sasuke tried to pull away. Gaara held him with his sand and broken hands. "Let go!"

The special sand sucked Sasuke in. "This will kill you."

Sasuke thrashed violently as the sand closed around him. "Godamn you Gaara!"

_Breathe Kiba breathe! _A second later he did. He sucked in a breath and coughed. "Yes!" Sakura exclaimed finishing her work on her friend. Akamaru groaned. "He's alright Akamaru."

Every part of Sasuke save the hands he held was inside of Gaara's killing sand. _Die you twisted fuck! _"A thousand rays of light!"

Neji grabbed the snake by the tail. Kabuto leapt off and made a break for Raine. Kankuro's puppets chased him. The snake turned on Neji and Lee hurried to assist his friend. Saichi was frightened; picking up on his mothers stressed emotions. "Gaara!" Raine called out to her husband.

Naruto ran after Orochimaru leaving a trail of orange fire in his wake. It was getting too dangerous to stay much longer. _Let's go out with a bang ne?_ The sannin's hands flew through the seals.

Gaara was splattered with Sasuke's blood. The hands squeezing his twitched and then fell slack. _He's dead. _Somewhere behind there was a huge explosion. Gaara heard Raine scream for him. He let go of Sasuke hissing at the pain in this fingers. The sand entombed body fell to the ground. His eyes went to the sound of Raine's voice. She was running away from the devious Yakushi Kabuto. "Shit." He had almost no chakra left at all. Moving Sound and killing Sasuke drained him. Still Gaara moved to help his wife. He sent his sand after her.

She could hear the ninja right behind her. "Gaara!"

Kabuto reached for Raine and grabbed her arm. A puppet came at him and he dodged dragging her with him. He sliced the chakra strings and the puppets fell, but the puppeteer kept coming. Raine struggled to get away from him screaming to be released.

His sand reached her as Gaara dropped down beside Kankuro. "Raine!"

_Shit! _Gaara's sand started to close in on his target _one of them. _There was no way Kabuto was going to stick around and fight, no way he was going back to Orochimaru empty handed. He whistled for the snake using his chakra to cut the straps securing baby Saichi to his mother. Kabuto leapt back with the baby in his arms.

"Saichi!" Raine reached through the sand for her baby. "Gaara! Save the baby!"

Gaara's sand was fast but the snake was faster. _You're too late. _Kabuto smiled at Raine asthe summon wrapped itself around him and his screaming bundle. They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They were gone. "No!" Raine screamed. "Saichi!"

"Raine!" Gaara raced for her with Kankuro at his heels.

She turned and saw Gaara running toward her. He was covered with blood, particularly his hands. A closer look and she saw how mangled they were. _Oh god… _"Gaara…" It was too much. Raine swooned and fainted.

It took all he had left but Gaara dove forward and caught his fainting wife in his arms. "Raine!" he hugged her against him and fell to his knees holding her. "Raine?" Gaara studied her pale face.

Kankuro was watching everything all at once. Kiba had his eyes open, Hana had made it to Akamaru and was treating the wounded dog. The area Naruto and Orochimaru had been fighting in was in flames. ANBU was moving in to put a barrier around the fox demon. Gaara's hands were crushed and bleeding. Kabuto the snake and the baby were gone. "Gaara are you alright?"

He hugged his wife closer resting his cheek against hers. It was an unbelievable relief to hold her again. "It's just my hands Kankuro."

Kankuro looked back to where Gaara fought Sasuke. Lee and Neji were closing in on the hands sticking up out of the bloody sand. _Fuck you Sasuke. _"I'll get you a med nin."

He could barely even feel the pain in his hands anymore. An exhausted wave swept over him and Gaara wavered. _I've got you Raine I _"Love you."

"Oi!" Kankuro saw little brothers eyes roll back in his head. Gaara collapsed in the grass with mouse in his arms. He hurried to them shouting, "I need a medic!"

"Are you sure?" Lee broke out in gooseflesh.

Neji stepped forward looking at what should be Sasuke's corpse carefully with his white eyes. "Yes, he's still alive, but barely."

Lee looked at the stained sand pile on awe. _After all of that Sasuke is still alive? _"I'll get Kakashi."

Ally and enemy alike retreated from the scared and burning battle ground; the place was finished. Some Sound ninja escaped, Orochimaru and Kabuto did but the clearing was littered with many bodies. ANBU contained Naruto until the boy collapsed and then he too was carted off by a medical team. The allies made camp and set to treating the wounded. Shizune went to Gaara first. The kazekage was a top priority.

Gaara felt something warm against his chest and he stirred. He opened his eyes and saw Kankuro looking down at him. Both he and Tsunade's second had their hands on his chest feeding chakra into him. "Kankuro," Gaara's voice cracked.

He smiled at his little brother. "Welcome back Gaara."

"Raine?"

"She's right here," Sakura spoke up from Gaara's right. "She's alright Gaara."

He turned his head a little and saw his wife asleep beside him. "Raine…" He reached for her noticing his hands had been repaired. Gaara softly touched her cheek.

_I let her keep your baby Gaara. She's going to bless us with twins._

Gaara swallowed hard. "Sakura, I need you to check Raine for me."

"She's okay Gaara," Sakura assured the worried husband.

_Orochimaru insisted on making it twins. He wants one of each of us in his army._

"Can you tell me if she's pregnant," Gaara asked.

She startled a little. "Uh…" Sakura put a hand on Raine's belly.

_Shit! _"What the hell is going on Gaara?" Kankuro tried not to frown at his brother.

"Sasuke said Raine was pregnant when he abducted her."

It was relieving to hear mouse had been knocked up _before_ she spent any time in Sound. "You and Raine, another baby?"

For the moment Gaara couldn't face Kankuro. "Well Sakura?"

There was tiny life inside of Raine. "Its twins," she breathed feeling into the womb.

Kankuro chuckled. "Congratulations Gaara."

Sakura had confirmed his dark fear. Uchiha Sasuke's child grew inside of his wife right beside their own baby; the baby they had been wanting since Gabe took his first steps. "No…" it was barely a whisper.

"Gaara?" he thought his brother would be ecstatic, but Gaara looked sad.

"They're not twins. One of the babies is mine the other is Uchiha Sasuke's."

Shocked silence closed in. Finally Kankuro snapped. "No, that can't be! How?"

Shizune answered. "Sasuke's child was implanted into her? It wouldn't be a difficult procedure for a talented medical specialist."

"Yakushi Kabuto," Sakura frowned moving her hands away from Raine.

"What the _hell_ are you crazy broads talking about?" Kankuro growled.

Quietly she sighed as Shizune turned to Kankuro. "If he created an embryo using Raine's genetic material her body would not reject it. Putting it into an already pregnant womb assured the baby's survival."

Gaara still wasn't done sharing his bad news. "The baby Raine had. It was made up of her and Sasuke. It was their…"

His brother wasn't going to die without him and Kankuro got to his feet. "No!" Shizune stood quick and grabbed Kankuro's arm. "Let go of me!"

"Calm down Kankuro," Shizune was firm. Sakura hurried to her feet to help.

Kankuro tried to reclaim his arm without hurting the woman. "Let me go godamnit! I'm gonna kill the fuck!"

"Kankuro please," Sakura hopped over her patients and took the Sand ninja's other arm.

A cold chill swept over Gaara and he forced himself to sit up. It made is peripheral vision darken but he didn't care. "Kill who?" _no…no fucking way!_

He quit struggling and looked down at his brother. Kankuro had bad news too. "Uchiha Sasuke is still alive."

"What?" it rushed out on a breath. "No! I killed him!"

"Almost," Shizune explained. "You crushed almost every bone in his body and damaged most of his vital organs too, but somehow he survived."

Gaara clenched a freshly healed hand into a fist. "Where is the son of a bitch?"

Kankuro told Gaara, "They've taken him to Tsunade."

"Sasuke will be tried for his crimes against both of our villages," Sakura tried to ease.

"If he wakes up," Shizune added. "Sasuke is in a coma. His condition is critical."

_Alive… that fucker! _Gaara turned away from Kankuro and looked at his wife. The shouting was beginning to rouse her out of sleep. _Oh Raine…_"You can't let that monster live. If Sasuke was tried in Sand the punishment for his crimes would be _death_," Gaara hissed. Konoha was too forgiving thus the prison from hell.

"That's what I tried to tell them," Kankuro was near seething. "His crimes against Sand are far worse then just running away from home. The criminal should belong to us!"

Raine heard Kankuro shouting and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked and saw Gaara hovering over her. _Gaara… _"Gaara!" She sat up and flung herself into his arms. Gaara pulled her tight against him. "Gaara," Raine hugged him hard.

"Raine," holding her again was like a bit of heaven in this dark hell that had swallowed him. Gaara kissed her cheek. "I've got you."

"Are you alright?" she pulled back just a bit to look into his eyes. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. "Your hands…"

"I'm alright Raine." He couldn't wait a second longer and Gaara pressed his lips to hers. The kage kissed his wife.

Kankuro sighed. It quieted his fury to see Gaara and mouse together again. "You okay mouse?" he asked quietly.

Raine clung to Gaara and she frowned. "No…Gaara…" she searched for a way to tell him such monstrously horrible things. "I'm pregnant. Our baby and," she started to cry. "Kabuto… he put Sasuke's baby in me with ours."

_Bloody hell. _It felt like something inside of him was shredding his heart. "Raine," he took her cheek in his hand and tried to get her to look him in the eye.

There was more. "Kabuto took Saichi. He…he took… my baby." That did it. Raine burst into miserable tears.

Kankuro's stomach rolled over. Gaara hugged his sobbing woman trying to sooth her. "Sick mother fuckers," Kankuro growled.

"Why don't we leave these two alone for a little bit," Sakura suggested. Looking at them was crushing her heart. _Damn you Orochimaru. Damn you too Sasuke_.

Shizune agreed and tugged on Kankuro. "Let's go check on Naruto."

Temari was in hokage's office with Tsunade when the falcon arrived with news of the battle. The women read the report while Gabe and Tonton ran circles around the desk. The Sound compound was destroyed. Casualties were high on both sides, but there were many fatalities on the Sound side of the war. The kazekage's wife had been rescued but Orochimaru and the traitor Yakushi Kabuto escaped. Uchiha Sasuke was barely clinging to life. ANBU had the comatose criminal under their arrest on his way to Konoha right now.

Temari blinked at the message. _Mouse is okay, Gaara and Kankuro but _"They captured the Uchiha alive?"

Tsunade frowned. _Shit. _If Sasuke was alive Orochimaru would eventually come for his container. _I'll kill you Orochimaru. _"I guess we'll see how alive he is when he gets here."

Temari didn't care how alive he was when he got here _I'm gonna fuckin kill you Sasuke._

Gaara let Raine cry against him for a while. He was still mostly exhausted, Shizune had transferred some of Kankuro's chakra into him but Gaara had little to work with. He waited until she was more settled and he was calm. _Endure it. _"Can you tell me everything that you can remember Raine? From the beginning?"

She could she just didn't want to. "Is Temari alright?"

"Yes. She's with Tsunade. Gabe is with her."

"Gabe." Raine let out a pained sigh. "I want to see him."

"Me too." Gaara kissed the top of her head.

Raine looked up into Gaara's soft sad eyes. "You shook that place right out of the ground didn't you?"

Gaara couldn't help but smile a little. "I'd move mountains to get to you Raine."

She reached up and brushed the hair away from Gaara's eyes. "I love you Gaara."

"I love you." They had a bit more privacy now and Gaara kissed his wife.

_I missed you so much. _Raine melted into the man she loved. He comforted her with his kisses. "I'm so glad you're alright."

He took a deep breath and let it out steeling himself. "Are you alright Raine?"

She looked at Gaara's worried face and shook her head no. "Those people are fucked up Gaara. They _made_ Saichi and this…one," Raine dropped her eyes from his. She couldn't look at her husband. She was too ashamed.

"It's alright Raine. Tsunade is going to look at you when we get back." He hated to see the wretched guilt in her expression.

Raine felt her stomach roll over. "Orochimaru took Saichi." She clenched her teeth. "What happened to Sasuke?"

_Shit. _"He's been taken into custody. ANBU has him; he's near death."

_Not dead and not protecting Saichi…. _Panic welled up inside. "Is he going to die?" she looked up at Gaara with wide eyes.

"If it were up to me he'd already be dead," Gaara couldn't help it.

Saichi was in grave danger in the hands of the evil sannin. "He's the only one who might know where Orochimaru took Saichi."

It felt like his stomach was turning itself inside out. _She's worried about…that thing… _"Raine, it's alright. You don't have to worry about anything anymore. The shinobi will handle things from here on."

"I don't understand."

"Orochimaru will be found," Gaara left off _eventually_. "If Sasuke lives he will be tried for what he has done. Konoha will put him in prison for the rest of his days or Sand will execute him. Either way he won't ever bother you again Raine. You're safe from Uchiha Sasuke. He can't hurt you anymore."

_Safe… _She remembered Sasuke grabbing her, mauling her kissing her like only Gaara had ever done "He…" touching her in a way no one but Gaara had. She remembered his warm hand on her womb and his death threat against Gaara's baby. "He was going to kill our baby. I had to make him stop."

The tears were back in his love's eyes and it tore at his heart. Ninken assured him that Sasuke hadn't been intimate with his wife. Sasuke had said Raine kissed him now Gaara understood why. _She surrendered to Sasuke to save our baby. _"Raine," Gaara took her face in his hands and the miserable tears fell from her eyes. "You _saved_ _our baby_. Do you know what an amazingly brave thing you did? You gave yourself for our child. What you did isn't nearly as important as why you did it."

"Oh Gaara," she clung to him staring up into his eyes as the bitter tears flowed. "Our baby. We have a baby."

It made him smile to hear her say it. This entire nightmare aside, he had finally got her pregnant again. Raine was pregnant when she was abducted in Cardiff. "Yes." He kissed her lips. "Finally."

Gaara was happy about their baby too and she felt some of her sorrow melting away. She smiled a little at her husband. "I was surprised."

Her sweet countence, her innocence, Raine's gentle heart made him laugh. "So was I."

She stopped crying when she heard him laugh. _Its okay Gaara's laughing everything is going to be alright. _"Tsunade will be able to tell…"

"She'll make sure you're alright. You and them." Gaara dropped his eyes for a minute. "You've been through quite a bit Raine. I want to make sure that you're alright first."

_He said them. _"Gaara, what am I supposed to do with…."

He didn't want her to finish and Gaara looked up into her eyes. "Let Tsunade look at you. She's the best there is."

"Can she…take it out? What will happen to it?"

He wasn't quite sure what to think of what she said. It sort of made him want to throw up. He swallowed before he could gag. "I don't know."

"If she takes it out and it dies is it an abortion?" _God would hate me. I'd hate myself._

"Let Tsunade look at you," Gaara repeated slowly. It was that word _abortion_. It came out of her mouth sounding dirty and heavy. As if Sasuke hadn't put enough sin on Raine, here was one more torment for her to endure. Gaara wished the Uchiha dead.

She was damned if she let Sasuke's baby live, damned it she killed it before it could grow any further. It was too hard to look into Gaara's sad eyes. "What am I supposed to do with it Gaara? You're my husband. Tell me."

_I don't…I don't know. _"We'll understand more after Tsunade looks at you."

"You decide."

"No we will decide." Gaara wrapped her into his arms and hugged her. "It's going to be alright Raine. No matter what I am here for you; with you, always."

Raine snuggled against him. "I never want to be away from you again Gaara."

"You won't be. Not ever again."

Naruto appeared asleep when Kankuro and Sakura first came to check on him. Lee was sitting between him and Kiba. Akamaru was asleep by his master. His eye had been repaired and covered to heal. It would be sensitive for a while and he had lost 20 percent of his vision in that eye, but Akamaru was okay.

Lee looked up at them. "How are Gaara and Raine?"

"They're okay. They need some time alone," Sakura moved to check on Naruto again.

Kankuro frowned. He didn't think mouse was okay not with that _thing_ inside of her. He went and sat down in front of Lee. "How's Kiba?"

His eyes were closed but he was no longer asleep. "Kiba's fine," Kiba said peeling his eyes open. "I guess I owe Neji my life ne?"

"That fuckin Kabuto got away," Kankuro felt himself getting angry again.

"Sasuke didn't," Kiba hadn't been too fucked up to know what was going on. "Gaara got him good. He'll probably die."

"He fuckin needs to die," the sand ninja answered his friend.

Kiba sat up and looked at Kankuro. "What did he do to her?"

"The baby was something those sick fucks made using Raine and Sasuke's junk." Kankuro frowned down at his knees.

_The kid was… _"What happened to it?"

"Kabuto fled with the baby," Lee answered through cold lips. _Poor Raine…_

"Kabuto took the baby to Orochimaru." Naruto had been listening. He still couldn't open his eyes but he could speak. "He took it because it's an Uchiha."

"Not just an Uchiha," Sakura had studied Gabriel's interesting medical records. "A super Uchiha. Raine's half."

He rarely turned on a woman but Kankuro snapped at Sakura. "Mouse aint got half of nothing with that guy! She's got _nothing_ to do with Sasuke or Orochimaru or those fucking _rape babies_ those _sick fucks_ made!"

Lee rested a hand on Kankuro's arm. "Kankuro?"

"Take it easy yo," Kiba advised as Naruto forced an eye open to look at Gaara's brother.

Naruto spoke to Kankuro. "They made more then one?"

"Keh," it felt like something was stabbing Kankuro through the chest. "They put one of those fucking things inside of her right next to my brother's baby."

"The fuck…" Kiba's mouth fell open.

"Raine is pregnant," Sakura explained. "She carries a baby that is Gaara's and a baby that is Sasuke's."

He felt himself break out into a cold sweat as he remembered the words of the villainous sannin. "Orochimaru said Raine was a special container to him too. That explains why."

"Orochimaru is never getting near mouse again. Neither is that fuckin Uchiha." Kankuro clenched a fist.

"Gaara will protect Raine," Lee was sure.

Naruto rolled his eye up to Sakura. "Is Sasuke going to die?"

"I don't know," she answered quietly.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Naruto ached everywhere and he was so tired. He thought of his kage friend and his pretty little genie wife. _Take care of her Gaara. She needs you now. _

The ANBU reached Konoha with the Uchiha and were directed to a special room Tsunade had prepared for him. Before she even attempted to begin treating his massive injuries Tsunade put a seal on Orochimaru's power. She healed his wrists first so he could be strapped down why she and a team worked to repair his broken body and crushed innards. _He shouldn't even be alive. _

She spent three hours seeing to Sasuke before Tsunade stepped out for a break. To her surprise Jiraiya was waiting for her outside. "Jiraiya, you're late."

"If Sasuke lives Orochimaru will come for him. He won't give up the Uchiha's body."

"I know."

"What are you going to do with him Tsunade?"

She cracked her aching knuckles. "He's going to prison."

"Orochimaru will come for him."

"Let him. I'll kick his ass." Tsunade started down the hall. "Coffee?"

_She's still scary. _"How about sake instead?" Jiraiya started to follow his old friend.

Tsunade smiled. "Even better."

A messenger arrived ahead of the returning Shinobi and Temari took Gabe to the gate where they stood with many other families waiting for their loved ones to return. In the flow of returning ninja she saw the familiar crop of red hair. Temari raised a hand hurrying toward Gaara mouse and Kankuro. "Gaara!"

Raine heard Temari and turned toward the sound of her voice. A second later she saw "Gabe!" she ran to him.

"Mama!" Gabe got excited.

Temari passed the excited mother her child and Raine hugged him. "Gabe! Oh Gabe!"

Gaara came up from behind watching Raine smother Gabe with kisses. He put an arm around them and acknowledged his son, "Hey big guy. Were you good for aunt Temari?"

Raine looked up at Temari. "Are you…okay?"

Temari couldn't bear the sad look on mouse's face and she hugged her. "I'm okay mouse, I'm just glad you're back safe."

Kankuro rubbed at his chin anxiously. He wanted mouse to see Tsunade right away. "Tsunade needs to check mouse out. Where is she?"

"At the hospital," Temari looked at Kankuro and then down at her sister in law cuddling her baby. "Are you okay mouse?"

"Let's take this elsewhere," Gaara suggested. He was pretty sure Temari was going to have a similar reaction to Raine's condition that big brother did. She was going to scream her damn head off. "Can you take us to Tsunade?"

Temari frowned some. "Yeah sure." She wanted to talk to Gaara about Sasuke, but she wasn't sure about mentioning the bastard in front of mouse. She turned and started away from the gate. "Sound was destroyed?" She was ready to hear about the battle.

"Gaara tore the place right out of the ground," Kankuro boasted.

"I would have liked to seen that," Temari said and she meant it.

Raine peeked over at her husband as Gabe excitedly rubbed her cheeks. He was walking with his arm around her and he looked a little tired, but Gaara was smiling a little. "You're truly amazing," she whispered to him.

Gaara looked at Raine, Gabe was as happy to see her as she was to see him. It warmed his tired heart to see them together again. "I love you."

Gaara broke it to Temari and Tsunade at the same time. They had all ducked into an empty room at the hospital. Just as Gaara suspected, Temari went off and started screaming. She threw a chair before Tsunade stopped her.

"You let me go kill that Uchiha bastard right now you old bitch!" Temari screamed up at the hokage that had restrained her.

Raine cringed beside him. "Temari please," Gaara pleaded.

Tsunade let the sand ninja go and looked at Gaara's wife. "Come here mouse," she called her by the family's pet name to try and relax the half panicked woman. "Lie down and let me examine you. The rest of you," Tsunade jabbed a thumb at the door.

"Can Gaara stay?" Raine was afraid to be alone.

Tsunade looked at Temari. "Can you calm down and look after your nephew?"

Temari wiped the angry tears from her eyes and went to take Gabe from mouse. Mouse looked traumatized and Temari felt her heart break. "Mouse," she hugged her sister. "I'm so sorry."

"Temari," Raine hugged her back with the arm not holding Gabe.

"It's my fault. I couldn't keep Sasuke from taking you," the guilt was unbearable.

Gaara rested a hand on his sister's shoulder. "This isn't your fault. Sasuke and Orochimaru are monsters, both of them. Sasuke should be dead. I _crushed_ him."

"Oi," Tsunade broke it up. Her patient was beginning to look sickly. Temari took Gabe and went out. Kankuro followed. "Alright Raine."

Raine went and lay down on the bed for Tsunade. Gaara retrieved the thrown chair and dragged it to Raine's bedside. He took her hand and she squeezed it as the hokage looked her over. He watched Tsunade's blue hands on his wife.

_Incredible. This is definitely Kabuto's work. _She had to look hard to determine which embryo was which. _He manipulated the womb at the time of implantation. They're… _"They're about as close to twins as you can get. The design is flawless. It looks completely natural." She frowned a little at the staring couple. "They're both attached to you Raine and your body is already accommodating both babies."

Gaara was confused. "I thought twins were when one splits apart?"

"That's the case for identical twins. Fraternal twins however occur when two separate fertilized eggs implant. Biovular twins. Kabuto caught you at just the right time in your pregnancy to do this to you. Any later and you would have rejected the baby."

She didn't feel so good. "Can you tell which is which?"

She stared the young mother down. "Yes, if you really want me to."

The look the hokage was giving her made her want to squirm. "Can you…take it out?"

"I can kill it," Tsunade was blunt. "I am not Kabuto. I don't have some sick little lab to grow children in jars. I can't take it out of you and just put it somewhere. If you want it out of you I'll kill it. Your body will reabsorb the cells. It will be gone."

Gaara thought his wife looked pale. He was a little sweaty himself. _Kill it…_"Tsunade, could we have a moment?"

She stepped back and Raine sat up. Gaara put an arm around her. _Sorry kids. Life's a bitch aint it. _"I have some patients to check on. Why don't you think it over and find me in my office later." Tsunade stepped out into the hall.

"Gaara…" Raine was mortified. Tsunade had scared her shitless.

He hugged her. "It's alright Raine."

Saichi had been made by Kabuto just like the thing she carried now. He had been normal and healthy _and beautiful. _She thought of the fate of the baby Kabuto stole from her twice. "Oh Gaara, tell me what to do."

_I wish I knew. _"Calm down, it's alright. At least we know all three of you are alright. That's more then we knew yesterday."

"She said kill it." The idea of killing the thing they put inside of her was just as horrifying as letting it grow next to Gaara's baby.

His wife looked up at him with wide frightened eyes. Gaara certainly didn't want his woman carrying the child of his most bitter enemy but _just look at her. _Raine was devastated and afraid. _How can I possible tell her to…? _He took her face in his hands. "It's alright Raine. Tsunade just gave us an option. We don't have to," he tried not to choke on the words.

Raine frowned up at Gaara. "She said," Raine felt her heart shredding to pieces. "She said they were like twins."

From a medical standpoint they were fraternal twins. _But only one of them is mine. _"Raine," Gaara kissed her forehead.

She had to get it out, had to say it before she got sick holding it in anymore. "I hate him Gaara." She tightened her grip on Gaara's jacket. "But it's mine too. I didn't ask for it I didn't want it but…"

Gaara's wife was starting to cry. It hurt him to hear her finally say it, but it was the truth. _Even if only one is mine both of the babies are hers. She's mother to both._ He was beginning to doubt that he could tell her to just be rid of it and forget about it. _My baby, Sasuke's baby but they're Raine's twins. _"Don't cry baby."

He kissed her lips and Raine tried to stop. She was beyond miserable. Her mind was full of thoughts of baby Gabe and baby Saichi. Saichi had reminded her of Gabe in many ways. They had the same eyes, the same quiet gentle disposition; their mothers nature. "Gaara, Sasuke put his hand on me and threatened to kill our baby. If I kill the one Kabuto put in me it makes me no better then those monsters, doesn't it?"

"You're nothing like either one of them Raine." He wished the Uchiha dead again. _Raine must have been terrified when he did that to her_.

"It's not fair Gaara. We wanted Gabe. We wanted this one too, so badly."

Gaara kissed her again. "And I'm so very happy that you've given them to me Raine."

"The Uchiha babies weren't made because their parents wanted to share their love. They were made to please and to serve _evil_ men. Orochimaru wants an army of monsters and Sasuke…" She shook her head. "It's so wrong and it's so unfair to the children."

He wrapped Raine into his arms and hugged her. She was right. It was sad to think that the children she was mother to were created so differently. _Our love made us parents, sick science created the Uchiha babies. She's sympathetic to the children they forced on her._

It shouldn't come as a surprise. She had wanted a baby for months and Sasuke put a newborn in her arms, her baby. Raine had a soft spot for children and orphans. She and Gabe trotted off to the orphanage at least twice a week to play with the kids. It must have been a lot like being in hell when Sasuke presented her with their child. _But one wasn't enough for Orochimaru and he took advantage of her condition to further his ambitions. Sasuke said Orochimaru wanted one of each of us in his army. _

"You're right, it isn't fair. It's wrong what they did. They have no right to play god."

She sighed tiredly. "We're god now Gaara. We have to decide what to do with this child." Her hand went to the place Kabuto had stabbed her with the needle as if it was some sort of identifying spot.

_Shit. _Gaara started to sweat again. "We should think it over Raine. Sleep on it. It's been an exhausting past few days. Why don't we take Gabe and go back to our room and just try and relax for a while."

Raine nodded. Time with Gabe was just what she wanted right now. There was just one more thing she wanted her husband to mull over. "If I had both babies, who would protect the one Orochimaru made from him?"

Another sobering thought and Gaara swallowed hard. _Had both…protect…?_ "Let's take some time to think." He kissed her again. Gaara could take no more of this conversation. "Let's get our boy."

The first family of Sand returned to Gaara's suite and he explained the situation to his siblings while Raine gave Gabe a bath. Kankuro and Temari both took the news without any screaming, they didn't want to upset mouse anymore then she already was. They sulked quietly for a while listening to Raine laugh and Gabe splash two rooms away.

Finally Kankuro said, "I yelled at Sakura, I didn't mean to and I felt bad later so I went to apologize to her." His siblings looked at him, Kankuro stared at his knees. "She said, 'is Raine a good mother?' and I said 'yeah the best'. She said…'then believe in her.'"

Gaara thought Kankuro was shaking just a little. "I do."

"I was afraid for her when Gabe first started using the sand. I was afraid Gabe was gonna be like you Gaara, but mouse; she took care of everything. Gabe is good and it's all because of her."

"We all raised Gabriel," Gaara reminded.

Kankuro smiled a little. "You mean we all spoiled him while we left her to do the hard stuff. She's done a great job with Gabe."

"She really has," Temari agreed.

"Gabe was a lot," Kankuro got serious again, "but two of em at once? Who knows what the Uchiha baby will do."

Temari couldn't help it and she frowned. "Babies aren't born evil Kankuro."

"No, just dangerous." He returned his sisters frown and then looked back at Gaara. "Think about what you know about the Uchiha Gaara. Itachi, Sasuke. How fucked up is Sasuke? Orochimaru did shit to that guy. He's a monster."

"They're both monsters." That sinking feeling was back in Gaara's heart.

"Sasuke and mouse have _both_ had shit done to them by Orochimaru. Is it smart is it _safe_ to let something made from those two live? One of those things already got away."

Gaara felt cold. _One of those things…_"Kankuro."

"I love mouse but in her own way she's just as dangerous as Sasuke. Gabe isn't the way he is because of you Gaara. It's _her_. What Orochimaru did to her."

"Raine is fine." It felt like someone had performed an ice jutsu down his back.

"She is but her kids aint. I can guarantee you those things Kabuto made have the same chromosomal anomaly as Gabe. That thing in there with your baby is a super Uchiha."

_Stop it. _"I understand that's likely the case."

"Then do something about it godamn it Gaara!" Kankuro exploded.

"Kankuro!" Temari interceded. "That's enough. Gaara understands the situation perfectly well."

His eye squint shut. "Orochimaru will eventually come looking to recruit Raine's children Gaara. Just how many of them are you going to protect?"

_Raine's… my wife, my love. _Gaara frowned at his brother. "As many as she wants me to. She is _my wife_ Kankuro!" Gaara got to his feet. He couldn't listen to his brother anymore. He turned and headed for the bedroom. "What you just said Kankuro, you sounded like one of them. Call my wife an experiment, her children monsters; like me. I love her and I love Gabe and I will stand by Raine no matter what. Nothing, not Sasuke or Orochimaru not you will ever come between us again." Gaara stomped into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Temari sat with her mouth hanging open. She jumped when the door slammed. She looked at Kankuro. Big brother looked crushed. "Kankuro?"

Gaara's rebuking hurt. He looked at his sister. "I'm just worried about mouse, Gaara too. I don't want any more _hell _to happen to them!"

She dropped her eyes from her brothers pained face. _Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke. This is your fault. _"I know."

"He's pissed at me. Gaara's fucking pissed at me!"

"Baka, Gaara's pissed at the whole world right now." She looked at him again. He was waiting for her to go on. His eyes pleaded with her for understanding. "Put yourself in his place for a minute Kankuro. What was Gaara like without Raine?"

_A sorry thing to look at. _"He was lost without her."

"He's finally got her back. That's what really matters to him. She's finally pregnant again. They've been at it forever."

"But it's not just Gaara."

_No it's not but _Temari could see things from a woman's point of view. "They are both hers though Kankuro."

"She didn't want no damn Uchiha baby," Kankuro growled.

"No shit," she grit her teeth. "But its there. Its twins, her twins."

In the old days women had no say. Now Kankuro understood why. "This is fucking ridiculous." He got to his feet. "As the kazekage he shouldn't let something like that live. Its very existence is treason."

"Raine is not a traitor. She didn't betray Gaara or the Sand."

"The kage's wife is pregnant with another mans child. Whether Sasuke fucked her or not its adultery against the kage. That's treason. That thing should be killed and Sasuke should be dragged back to Sand and executed."

Temari stood to face her brother on shaky legs. The murderous intent coming from him was intense. "Kankuro."

"The murder of six ANBU. Assaulting you, and Raine. Stalking kidnapping attempted rape." He pointed at her. "Sasuke did that to _you_ guys. My sisters! He should die and no part of him should be allowed to exist in this world!" Kankuro couldn't be in the room with her anymore. He stormed out and didn't look back.

_Kankuro. _She felt bad for her brothers, she felt bad for mouse. It all want back to that damn sannin. Reaching back to when Orochimaru and Sasori were together in Akatsuki. _Orochimaru. There's got to be a way to kill that guy. _Temari thought there was; she went to find Tsunade.

Jiraiya was outside of Sasuke's room waiting for her when Tsunade arrived. His old friend looked pissed. "What is it Tsunade?"

She frowned and went to the door. "This little bastard is a problem." Tsunade went in and Jiraiya followed. He hung back by the door while she went to check her special patient. Sasuke's body was covered with sacred seals that kept him immobile and unable to use his bloodline limit. Coma or not, every precaution was taken.

Jiraiya looked over the assortment of monitors Naruto's old friend was hooked to. There was a tube sticking out of Sasuke's mouth and an oxygen line plugged in his nose. "How is the little bastard?"

"Terrible. It's a good thing he's in a coma or he might die from the pain. I don't know how the hell he survived."

"And how is a half dead kid like him a problem for your kageship?"

"Sand has filed a list of charges against Sasuke. If he's tried in Sand which is what both Temari and Kankuro expressed to me they want, he'll be executed."

Jiraiya shifted. "Orochimaru won't let that happen."

"Orochimaru made another Uchiha using Sasuke and Raine as the parents. Orochimaru has the baby, Saichi." She turned and looked at Jiraiya. He had raised a brow. "That's not all. I recently met with the kazakage and his terrorized wife. She was pregnant when Sasuke abducted her. Kabuto implanted another Uchiha he made from them in Raine. That poor little girl is carrying Gaara and Sasuke's babies; twins."

He frowned. "Two for the price of one ne? Orochimaru." Jiraiya straightened. "He goes too far Tsunade."

"Yes he does."

"The way he uses people is cruel." His eyes went to Sasuke again. Jiraiya had done quite a bit of investigating regarding him over the years, mostly for Naruto's sake. "What are you going to do about Sasuke?"

Tsunade took in a deep breath and held it for a minute. "Well," she breathed. "I'll contain him, I'll treat him and if he ever wakes up he'll be charged with a whole bunch of shit and go to jail. If Orochimaru ever comes for Sasuke, I'll kill him. I won't let him torture these kids anymore."

He had the sudden urge to see Naruto. "I think I'll stay in town for a while if you wouldn't mind having a house guest." Jiraiya flashed her his best grin.

She rolled her eyes at her old friend. "Your feet make my room stink. Even Shizune thinks so."

Jiraiya chuckled. "I'll bring home the sake." He stepped out to leave Tsunade with her troublesome patient and went to find his young friend. _Naruto fought with Orochimaru. Maybe he said something to him?_

Raine came out of the bathroom carrying Gabe in a towel. "Da da!"

Gaara turned away from his damning thoughts and smiled at his boy. His crazy red hair was sticking up all over the place. "Did you have a fun bath buddy?"

"Boat."

It was his favorite toy in the water. "I see." Raine was smiling it was a real smile, she was happy to be with her family again. "I was thinking we could order room service," He moved closer to hug his family. "We'll lie around and watch cartoons all night. Just take some time to be together for a little while. I've missed you, Gabe's missed you. Let's leave the wolf at the door and be together tonight."

Time with her family was just what she wanted. "That sounds great." She smiled and kissed her husband.

A little normalcy was going to go a long way. "I'll get the menu."

Kankuro went to cool his heels in the bar. Sake, strong sake sounded like just what he needed. He went to Flow Joes because it was a rowdy shit hole and proceeded to drink himself into a real pisser. While Temari picked Tsunade's brain about Orochimaru and Gaara cuddled with his reunited family; Kankuro got drunk.

It was late when Kiba and Shikamaru found him and Kankuro was bleary eyed. "Oi ya drunk," Kiba greeted. "We've been everywhere looking for you."

"Temari has been worrying about you." Shikamaru sighed and looked at Kankuro. "She told us what's going on with Gaara and Raine. She's carrying around a lot of guilt. Temari feels responsible; Raine was with her when she was taken."

"It wasn't her fault it was that godamn Uchiha that Tsunade's got locked up." Kankuro finished his beer and waved at the bartender.

"Wasn't Temari's fault, wasn't Raine or Gaara's fault either." Kiba was frowning. "You said some pretty rough shit to your brother Kankuro."

"I spoke the truth."

Kiba flat eyed his friend. "You think Raine's children are monsters because of her."

"That isn't what I meant."

Shikamaru tried to clean it up before Kiba got as agitated as the sand ninja. "Raine and Sasuke have both been changed by Orochimaru. We've already seen with Gabriel what is possible with her children. The twins will likely be the same. Superior ninja from birth."

"Mouse aint having twins. It aint like that."

Kiba had grown up around dogs. Sometimes there was more then one father to a litter of puppies but all of the pups were the mama's babies. "You can't say that Kankuro. She's the mother of both of them. Whether she wanted it that way or not, that's how it is."

The bartender dropped off another beer and cleared out quick. "What you expect her to be all attached to some fucking thing that they stabbed into her?" Kankuro swigged his beer. "It's bullshit. It never should have happened and it should be erased."

"Kill it and be done with it," Kiba grumbled.

Kankuro downed half his beer staring into Kiba's eyes. Clearly his friend did not approve of his opinion. _Konoha is too forgiving. _"That thing would be a constant reminder of Uchiha Sasuke to my brother and his wife. Sasuke put mouse through enough already. It needs to die and so does Sasuke." He shifted his angry eyes to Shikamaru. "How can you not want him dead after what he did to Temari? I thought you loved her."

Shikamaru straightened. "I do. And I never underestimate Temari. She's a strong ninja and a smart woman. She told us we'd find you getting shitty somewhere. She was right."

Kankuro lifted a brow. _Little shit. _"You mouthing off to me?"

It was troublesome, but he was. "If that what it takes to get you to pull your head out of your ass then yeah I guess. Who do you think Temari turns to ne? She tells me everything. Your sister loves me back."

He was contemplating having a go at the chunin. "You're really lucky she does."

"Oi," Kiba didn't want them fighting. "Temari asked us to bring you back with us. Slam that beer and let's go."

"I don't wanna here her woman's lib shit right now I wanna drink." He didn't want to hear his sister or anyone call that Uchiha thing mouse carried _her_ baby.

"You can't drown your problems in sake. You should go be with the family that needs you," Shikamaru knew he was taking a chance provoking the big guy, but Temari wanted big brother back at the suite with her.

Kankuro frowned at Shikamaru. "Why don't you go in my place? I'm sure Temari would be happier to see you then me anyway."

Kiba was becoming just as edgy as his troubled friend. "Cut the shit yo. Your sister needs you. She's upset."

"Ya think?" Kankuro turned on Kiba again. "Well ya know what? So am I!"

He lost his cool and Kiba snatched Kankuro right off the stool his ass was planted on by the front of his shirt. "Be a godamn man and deal with it! Stop wallowing in your hatred and your anger and _think_ for a minute about the women in your life. Temari is consumed with guilt. Raine has been terrorized…"

Kankuro grabbed Kiba's shirt in return. "And the Uchiha should die for it! Sand is not as forgiving as…"

Shikamaru trapped his friends in his shadow. "That's enough both of you."

The bartender slunk back over. "Yo pencil neck; you get these two rowdy dicks outta my place. Eighty six is your lucky number."

"Sorry to be so troublesome," Shikamaru stayed calm. He released the ninja and they let go of each other. "You heard the man, let's go."

Kiba stepped out into the cool night air first with his best friend behind him. He took a deep breath and let it out. For a long moment he just stared up at the half moon thinking about Kankuro's little sisters. "I think he should die too," Kiba said finally.

Kankuro started to calm down standing in the chilly air. Sure his friends felt the same way he did, at least about the Uchiha. "Maybe he will."

"It's still a possibility," Shikamaru was up to date. "He's still in a coma. His body, his skull was crushed. Sasuke may never wake up."

_Too bad Gaara didn't kill him. _"Alright. Let's go see Temari."

Gaara's suite was across from his and Temari's so Kankuro dropped by to at least say goodnight. He didn't want to fight with his brother. Kankuro poked his head in and saw Gaara and his family snuggled together in a stack of pillows. Gabe was asleep in his daddy's arms. Mouse rested against him with her eyes closed. Gaara had his arm around her. Little brother looked over at the door.

"I just wanted," _look at them. _"I just wanted to say goodnight."

He didn't want to fight with his brother either. "Goodnight Kankuro."

He smiled a little at baby brother holding his sleepy loved ones. "Get them to bed." He ducked out and closed the door.

Gaara looked down at his wife. She looked peaceful. He didn't want to wake her and chance stirring up her sad dark thoughts but it was time to tuck Gabe in. He woke her with soft kisses on her face. She opened eyes and looked up at him. Gaara smiled. "Let's put Gabe to bed."

They tucked their son into his crib and as Raine started to undress for bed Gaara realized how much he had missed her in more intimate ways. He went to his half naked wife and wrapped her into his arms. He kissed her and Raine dug her hands into his hair. "I've missed you so much."

_Gaara… _She found heaven in his arms again. Raine let go of everything else and gave herself over to her husband. "I missed you too my love."

He couldn't wait anymore and Gaara backed them up to the bed kissing her. "I love you Raine." His hands slid over her curves. "Come to bed." Raine did and Gaara made love to his wife.

One of Sasuke's lungs collapsed at 4:18 in the morning. The medical team supervising him hurried to inflate the organ and Sasuke was put on a re breather. Machines breathed filtered air into him. The alarm sounded in his room again less then two hours later. Hemorrhaging in the cerebral cortex and Tsunade was called in.

Jiraiya was asleep on Tsunade's floor when a ninja came to fetch the hokage. Half asleep and still feeling a little tipsy he went to the hospital with Tsunade. He waited for her outside of the Uchiha's room mulling over what Naruto had told him.

Naruto hadn't been able to remember much. Orochimaru had referred to Raine as a container like Sasuke, _but what could he possibly want with her body? Is it just the children or…? _The snake tamer had also promised Naruto that Sasuke and Raine would be together forever _meaning he has plans for her after he takes over Sasuke's body. _

Jiraiya was beginning to wonder if Orochimaru was going to get the chance to take over the Uchiha. He was no medical expert but Jiraiya thought Sasuke was dieing. He should be dead after what Gaara did to him. He couldn't help but wonder why the kid so desperately clung to life. He had his revenge against Itachi, what was left?

_Is it those baby Uchiha Orochimaru made? Does Sasuke have paternal feelings and instincts? _If he did, then Orochimaru had failed to dye the boy his color after all. It was fitting that the bastard's ambitions would be his undoing _if Sasuke lives that is. _

The sannin leaned back against the wall to wait. A long tired sigh escaped him. He thought that when this was over he was going to go back to wind country, back to Lafayette. Maybe there was more to uncover there about Orochimaru's plans for the kazekage's wife. _Orochimaru this isn't our generation. You need to leave these kids alone. Tsunade and I will make you. _

It seemed like such a normal family breakfast it was surreal. Raine helped Gabe with the messy stuff smiling at laughing at her boy. The reunited couple both wore silly morning after grins. Temari and Kankuro argued over the days agenda. It was as if they had never been apart, until Shikamaru came in.

"Sasuke took a turn for the worse last night. He's on life support." Shikamaru hated being the messenger.

Gaara nodded at the chunin. He kissed Raine, got up and kissed Gabe. "I'd like to talk to Tsunade. Can you take me to her?"

"Sure." Shikamaru nodded to the family. "I'll see you all later." He went out and Gaara followed him.

They were nearly to the hospital before Gaara asked, "Is he dieing?"

"He has been since he fought you." Sakura had informed him it was doubtful that Sasuke was in any pain, but he was fighting for life since the battle at Sound.

Gaara fell silent again. _A slow death at my hands is that how it is? _Naruto stood between Jiraiya and Kakashi. He looked miserable. "Tsunade?"

"Inside," Kakashi nodded. "Go ahead."

"Is Sasuke…?"

"In there with Tsunade," the jonin answered.

Gaara nodded and went to the door. He braced himself to listen to Tsunade and he stepped in. The door swung shut behind him and got his first look at Sasuke since their fight at Hidden Sound. For a moment he was too stunned but do anything but stare.

Sasuke's body was covered with writing and he was strapped into bed. There were tubes going down Sasuke's throat and up his nose. A clear plastic mask fit over his mouth and nose. There were cotton balls over his eyes and they were taped shut. Three different i.v.'s dripped into the Uchiha and he was attached to several machines. He didn't look like a monster he looked like a man; a broken and dieing man. _I did this to him._

Tsunade let Gaara get a good long look at Sasuke before she turned to him. "This war between you and Sasuke is over Gaara."

"He's going to die?"

"Isn't he dead enough for you? He can't move, he can't think. Sasuke can't even breathe on his own. I don't know if he ever will again." She sighed heavily. "Even if he does pull through this and wakes up there's no guarantee that he's alright. His brain bled quite a bit last night, brain damage is highly likely."

Gaara finally tore his eyes off the Uchiha and looked at Tsunade. "So, if he lives; what? He'll be a vegetable?"

"I don't know. The bleeding occurred in several areas of the brain. He could lose everything from motor function to memory." Tsunade stepped around Sasuke to Gaara. "He's no threat to you anymore Gaara. The both of you have truly done your worst to each other. You've been at each other since you hit puberty. Enough is enough. It's gone on far too long."

_Far too long. _His eyes swept the machines keeping Sasuke alive. "I cannot forgive what he did to my wife and my sister."

"Just like Sasuke couldn't forgive you for attacking Sakura and nearly killing them both?" Tsunade shook her head. "It's been bad blood between you for years. Let it go Gaara. It's over."

"Can it ever end so long as we both still live?"

She tried another approach. "What are you going to do about Raine? Are you going to tell that little girl to kill one of her babies?"

He thought of the way his love had cried after Tsunade left them yesterday. "I… it isn't like that?"

"Does your hatred run so deep, is your rivalry with Sasuke so important that you will make the woman you love suffer even more then she already has? Both of Raine's babies are doing just fine Gaara. Shall I kill one of her children to satisfy your anger with this man?" She looked at her patient. "Shall I carry over your hatred to your wife and onto the next generation?"

_Raine…_Gaara swallowed hard. "Sasuke has done enough to her."

"Then don't put her through anymore."

He frowned at Tsunade. "What the _hell_ do you want me to do Tsunade!"

"I want you to love your wife Gaara, as much as she loves you. She accepted you, all of you. Your past, your family and title, even your enemies. Maybe Orochimaru would have gone looking for her eventually, but Sasuke wouldn't have. She might never have known him if it weren't for you and _damnit_ Gaara she accepts that too."

_My fault. I dragged her into the shit between me and Sasuke. _Gaara closed his eyes for a moment listening to the rhythmic sounds of the machines. _And this is what it comes down to? I've finally crushed Sasuke and look at what it cost._ He looked at the Uchiha again.

She thought she was reaching him and Tsunade kept going. "Let it be over Gaara. Break the cycle of hate and revenge. Step away from Sasuke and take care of your wife."

_She means…_

"The two of you made Gabe because you had a lot of love to share. It's why you wanted another baby isn't it?"

Gaara could still remember the day he threw away Raine's birth control pills. "Yes."

She felt bad for the young couple and Tsunade cursed Orochimaru. "Is there enough love between you for you to accept her twins? Is your love for Raine stronger then your hatred for Sasuke? I think it is Gaara."

_Raine's twins. Our baby and… _"I love her more then anything."

"Gaara listen to me. Right now Raine is afraid. She's afraid to want to keep both of her babies. Sasuke has done a magnificent job terrorizing her and she knows full well how much you hate him, but it's her baby too. It's growing inside of her just like Gabe did. Just like your child is. Its part of her and it scares the hell out of her."

"I don't really know if Raine wants the baby."

"She's not going to let herself get attached if she thinks you could never love the baby. If you tell her to give it up; she will, but if you tell her you want both of her children I think you'll get an honest reaction out of her. She's your wife Gaara but Raine is also a good mother."

Raine wasn't just a good mother, she was the best. He looked at Sasuke again, at the bruised looking skin around his taped eyes and Gaara could hear him saying I_ let her keep your baby Gaara. She's going to bless us with twins._ Tsunade was right, Gaara's wife was afraid of and for the Uchiha she carried. She had asked who would protect it if she went through with having both babies. "You think she should keep Sasuke's baby?"

"I think in Raine's heart she wants both of her children Gaara. I can't even begin to explaine to you how psychologically damaging the shit they put her through with Saichi was. She was mothering him when you rescued her, bonding with her infant. And now he's gone. Lost to Orochimaru with no one to protect him from that snake."

He frowned some. They had talked about Saichi a little more last night after they made love. She said Saichi was a good baby, that he reminded her of Gabe in many ways. _Saichi has his mother's eyes._ "I know she's worried about him."

"Raine has realized that her children need more then just love, they need to be protected from Orochimaru. She's lost one to him already. How she must hate him. Orochimaru has toyed with her family for three generations."

It struck a nerve and got Gaara's mind racing. "Then this all really began when Sasori introduced Orochimaru to Rhiannon. Raine's mother and Orochimaru had an affair going on for years; until Sasori killed her." His mouth felt dry.

Tsunade had a million questions she wanted answered about what went on between Orochimaru, Sasori and Rhiannon. "It's likely that Raine may have never been safe from Orochimaru. He has something in mind for her. He thinks of your wife as his container, just like Sasuke. They're both the same to him. Things to be used up and then discarded."

"I won't let Orochimaru near my wife ever again." Gaara meant it.

"And I have no intention of letting him have Sasuke, if he lives. If irreparable damage has been done to Sasuke," Tsunade looked at her patient feeling guilty for wishing such a thing. "If he cannot live as a ninja anymore then perhaps Orochimaru will leave him alone. If he can't fix Sasuke's body, he won't want it."

"Do you think…?" he was hesitant to ask her anymore about the Uchiha.

She cut her eyes back up to the kazekage. "You fucked him up Gaara, you won. If he dies then you will have killed him slowly. If he lives Sasuke will spend the rest of his life in a cell unless he's never able to leave the hospital, which is also a possibility. He's all done."

The taped eyes were disturbing. The clear plastic mask over Sasuke's face misted every now and then as the machine made him exhale. _He's finished. _Gaara remembered meeting Sasuke the first time. He had come to aid Sakura and Naruto. _He stopped Kankuro from hurting those people. _

The chunin exam seemed like a hundred years ago. They took the test and then _Lee. What I did to Lee. I was going to kill him…_Gaara took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Sasuke was in far worse condition then Lee had been. _And then I told Sasuke I wanted a fight to the death. I went after him at a time he was already struggling against Orochimaru's power and to complete his mission of revenge against his brother. I made him my prey and told him his hate was weak…_

Gaara remembered the Uchiha fight in the streets of Konoha. Sasuke had lost it when he killed his brother. There had been tears in his eyes when he wailed to Gaara's wife. _He cried for his brother. He cried because he was empty. _Gaara could understand feeling hollow inside; he was sort of feeling that way now.

_After all these years Sasuke…_"You're right Tsunade. This is enough. I'm finished with Sasuke. I'll leave him to you."

"What are you going to do about your little mouse?"

_Raine. _"I love her. I won't let anything happen to her again. Orochimaru's not getting his hands on her or anymore of her children." His love for his wife was stronger then his hate for Sasuke. Seeing his enemy in such a state of defeat doused the angry fire in Gaara's heart. Many years ago he had set out to kill Uchiha Sasuke instead Gaara had destroyed him. Sasuke was indeed _all done_.

Tsunade nodded. "And what about Raine's twins Gaara?"

There was a lump in his throat that was hard to swallow. "If they both come into this world I will protect them. They will never know Orochimaru; I won't let him have his way. He has stolen enough away from Raine. I won't tell her to end one of her own children just because _we_ didn't put it there. I won't play god with life like Orochimaru does, like he has."

"It's cruel what he has done; to Raine and to Sasuke both."

He thought back to his fight with Sasuke, to the things he said. Gaara thought about the sad things his wife whispered to him last night as he held her close to him in bed. "For whatever twisted reasons he had, Sasuke didn't kill my baby. I really don't think Raine could have stopped him if he had really wanted to do it. Now I find myself in his position. Do I kill my enemy's child?" Gaara sighed. "No, I do not. I am a better man then that and I _love_ my wife."

Tsunade smiled a little. She knew this was hard for Gaara. "A wise decision kazekage sama," Tsunade nodded approvingly.

"I won't make her keep it if she doesn't want to. If Raine really wants to give the Uchiha baby up for adoption I will only allow it to go to someone who could protect the child from Orochimaru." Tsunade was watching him, waiting for him to go on. "Should Raine decide to keep it, then I will love it as our own. I don't see how I could not love something that was part of her. This thing isn't growing in a lab, its growing in my wife with my baby. It's mine too."

The hokage's heart softened some. "It's good you love her so much."

His heart was aching but Gaara thought of Raine and smiled a little. "I did say I wanted ten children. Twins would get our numbers up there faster."

"Congratulations on becoming a father again Gaara; for as many times over as it may be. I'll give you time to talk to Raine. If you need me, you know where to find me."

Gaara was ready for this palver between the kage's to be over. He wanted to see Raine and Gabe. He wanted to get away from Sasuke's taped eyes and the sound of the machines. "Thank you Tsunade." Gaara hurried out.

Naruto straightened when Gaara emerged. "Gaara?"

_I just want to go home. _"What is it Naruto?"

Jiraiya answered for the boy. "You're ANBU investigated Raine's mother right?"

He sighed. Gaara so did not want to hear this right now. "Yes, you've read the reports haven't you?"

The sannin had. It was pretty basic stuff more about Raine then Rhiannon. "Yes, but was there anything else?"

"A box of pictures and trinkets."

"Rhiannon's things?"

"Yes. You're welcome to come to Sand and have a look if you'd like."

"I'm going with you," Naruto immediately piped up.

Kakashi looked up at Jiraiya. "So am I."

Gaara frowned. "May I ask why the sudden interest in Raine's mother?"

Naruto thought it best that he be the one to lay it on Gaara. "Orochimaru called Raine a container, like Sasuke is for him. He also said Sasuke and Raine would be together even after he took Sasuke's body."

He sighed aggravated. "Orochimaru wants Raine to create an army for him I know."

"Orochimaru can bring the dead back to life using human sacrifice," Kakashi thought about the fight between Sandiame and Orochimaru, the evil sannin's offer to their current hokage. "He may want more from your wife then just offspring Gaara."

"The dead?" Gaara was startled, sickened and sort of confused.

Jiraiya looked down at the frowning kage. "Rhiannon."

"Raine's got nothing to do with it! If Orochimaru is going to use his sick little jutsus he can do it without involving her. I don't give a fuck if he revives her entire fucking clan! Orochimaru is not getting my wife!" He had enough and Gaara started away.

"Gaara," Naruto called after him.

"You can come to Sand and look at the box if you'd like but leave Raine out of it. The last thing she needs to be worrying about right now is that sick fuck playing games with her dead mother." Gaara turned and stomped away. He was tired of Konoha. _I just want to go home! _

Naruto watched his friend go. _Gaara we just want to protect Raine too. _He sighed and rolled his eyes to the door to Sasuke's room. He had seen what had become of his old friend. _Sasuke are you…_

Kakashi laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "There's nothing more you can do here Naruto. Why don't you go find Sakura ne?"

"Sakura," Naruto had much to tell her and she could explaine the complicated stuff to him better then sensei. "Yeah, I'll go find her."

Jiraiya waited until Naruto was out of earshot. "You don't have to stay Kakashi."

"I know I don't have to but," he sighed. "I failed Sasuke. He was my student and my responsibility. I knew how full of hate he was but being a part of team seven was saving him from that dark place. I should have done more to protect him from Orochimaru."

"You remind me of my sensei Kakashi."

Kakashi bowed. "I tried my best to model myself after Sandiame hokage. I guess it went a little too exactly."

"It went that way because of Orochimaru. Because he wanted the Sharingan. Because he and Sasuke both wanted to kill Itachi. Things beyond your control Kakashi."

He hung his head. Sasuke had fallen apart after the chunin exams tormented by the power he saw Naruto and Gaara had. "I wish I could have saved him."

Jiraiya thought of his sensei, his old team. _Sarutobi wanted to save Orochimaru too. _Jiraiya thought of his own students he had so long ago; the little blonde that became hokage. His sensei and his student both died for Konoha. "Tsunade will try."

His family was sitting together in the sitting room, Gabe trying to play with everyone all at once. The adults giggled at the little guy running to please everyone. Gaara came in and Gabe ran to him. "Dada!"

Gaara picked up his boy and smiled at him. "How you doing Gabe?"

Kankuro hated to kill the happy mood but, "Did that guy… expire?"

"He's done for." Gaara set Gabe down and he ran to aunt Temari. "Even if he lives it will be in misery. I've left him to Tsunade. It's over."

Shikamaru had doubled back while Gaara met with Tsunade. He filled his girlfriend in. Kankuro knew the Uchiha was at his end. "I see."

"I thought it would be good to head home," Gaara smiled at Raine a little. "There's no reason to stay in Konoha anymore, is there?"

Kankuro and Raine both blinked at Gaara but Temari caught his meaning at once. _He's keeping both babies. _"What did Tsunade say to you?"

Gaara went to Raine and extended his hand to her. She took it and Gaara pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "I love you Raine. I want to take you home."

Raine wanted to go home too but if she was not going to keep the twin she had to see Tsunade again before they could leave. She tried not to cringe asking, "After…?"

"No, now." He watched the understanding come into her eyes. "I'm not telling you that you must keep the Uchiha Raine but I will not let that which is part of you die."

Kankuro's mouth fell open. "Gaara!"

Raine flinched and Gaara hugged her closer. "You are my wife and as your husband and your kage the twins you carry belong to me. They are mine too."

_No! _Kankuro lost his breath. "How could you!" he wheezed.

He ignored his brother and kept his eyes on his flustered wife. Poor Raine was practically squirming. "The children you now carry Raine, I have love enough for both if that is what you wish because I love you so very much." Raine started to cry and Gaara kissed her.

"Ka?" Gabe trotted over to Kankuro and patted his uncle's lap.

Kankuro looked at the baby looking at him with eyes like mouse and he thought he could understand what little brother was feeling. "Come here buddy." Kankuro scooped Gabe up and hugged him.

Raine couldn't remember a time when she ever felt such relief. Gaara wasn't going to make her go through anything alone. He would love and protect both of the babies she carried. _Our babies, both of them. _"I love you Gaara."

Temari stood rubbing her eye to keep from crying herself. "I'll check our shinobi. We can leave Konoha this afternoon if you'd like Gaara."

"Yes, I'd like that," Gaara smiled down at Raine. "I want to go home."

Their friends saw them off a few hours later. Naruto stood between Kiba and Shikamaru watching the Sand ninja disappear into the forest. "Will they be alright?"

"I doubt Orochimaru will bother them again for a while. He'll be more concerned with Sasuke right about now," Shikamaru supposed.

"Do you think Sasuke will live?" He had asked Sakura, but she didn't know.

"I hope he dies," Kiba agreed with Kankuro on that much.

Naruto rolled his eyes over to Kiba's scowl. He hated Sasuke but Kiba was sweet on their genie friend. Kiba had defended Raine's twins from his best friend. Gaara kept both babies. He seemed to have a lot of what the evil sannin wanted.

Lee was standing quietly behind Naruto. He picked up on his friend's feelings. "Gaara will take good care of Raine and their family."

Shikamaru knew first hand, "Gaara and Raine are great parents and they love being mom and dad. They love each other. They'll do just fine."

Naruto took one last look into the forest. Gaara was gone. "Yeah." He turned away from his friends to go find Ero sannin.

"Troublesome thing, true love." Shikamaru already missed Temari.

Kiba chuckled and looked at Shikamaru. "So will you be moving to Sand or will Temari be coming here, ne Shikamaru?"

The recent drama certainly had him thinking about it. _I could stretch a shadow for miles in the desert. _Shikamaru sighed. "Are you rushing me Kiba?"

"Rushing is troublesome right?"

"Indeed it is." Shikamaru headed off himself. He had things to do.

"Let's get in some training Kiba," Lee suggested. "The day's not over yet."

Kiba grinned at his friend. "Alright, let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

10

Kabuto hurried down the hall to Orochimaru's study with the newly updated files in his hands. He had been to Suna and Konoha; he was tired from his journey. _Get this over with and sleep for two days. _He yawned once and ducked into the study. Orochimaru was in his chair reading. Saichi slept in his playpen not far from the sannin. "I'm back."

"How is Sasuke?" he rolled his eyes up to his spy. Kabuto offered him folders and Orochimaru took them.

"The same." It was bad news he hated delivering. Sasuke wasn't the perfect container anymore, Sasuke was broken.

_Gaara. _Orochimaru frowned and looked over Sasuke's medical records. Eight months and still no change. The Uchiha was still in a coma. "No seizures or hemorrhaging for four months. It's a good sign."

Kabuto frowned. "Orochimaru sama, even if Sasuke wakes up his body is no longer perfect for you. The damage to his brain."

He glared up at his servant. "I don't need you to advise me Kabuto. I understand what's wrong with Sasuke better then you do!"

"Forgive me," Kabuto shrunk back.

_You better cower kid. _His gold eyes went back to Sasuke's chart and Orochimaru read over Tsunade's notes. "Tsunade doesn't seem too hopeful for Sasuke either. I bet the bitch just gave up on him."

"Sasuke is treated like any other coma patient."

"But he's _not _just any patient. Sasuke is special, very special." He thought of that miserable bitch Tsunade. Orochimaru was sure that there was more she could be doing for Sasuke; she was choosing to take her time with the boy. _Are you afraid to screw up Tsunade or are you more afraid to make Sasuke well?_

Orochimaru had spent time with the Uchiha, years upon years of training and enhancing the boy. The sannin wasn't surprised that Sasuke had lived, Orochimaru had made him as close to indestructible as he could get. It was his next body after all. _And he will pull through this. Sasuke's not going to die._

He flipped through the pages and found what he wanted. It was possible Sasuke had lost the ability to control some of his higher brain functions; genjutsu. That was a problem, _the_ problem. If there wasn't a way to fix it then the Uchiha body would have a serious aggravating flaw. He grit his teeth reading the word _scarring _in that old bitches handwriting. _Why don't you fix this Tsunade!_

Kabuto had better news in the file below the Uchiha's. "Raine's twins are due any day."

_My twins. _"How is our little mother holding up ne Kabuto?"

He smiled a little. She looked like a snake that had swallowed something big. "I think she's nervous, but she and Gaara are happy together as always."

"Of course," he sneered. The kazekage was quite the thorn in Orochimaru's paw. He was going to have to die eventually but not just yet. Raine wasn't as mature as Rhiannon and one baby around here was enough. The sannin's eyes floated over to the sleeping baby. If Orochimaru had to wait to take an Uchiha body, Saichi was perfect. He could train him the way he wanted from day one. Saichi would be dyed Orochimaru's color from the start.

Gaara could keep Raine and the kids for a while. Orochimaru would have them when he wanted. The problem was his next container. He couldn't wait fifteen years for Saichi and he wanted to be in a body the same age as Raine. This container was strong but it wasn't enough. Orochimaru wanted a lifetime with his Rhiannon.

"I want to know when my twins are born; I want their medical records and blood samples. I will let Gaara keep them for now."

Kabuto nodded. He had been expecting this plan. "And Sasuke?"

_Tsunade. _"The hokage doesn't seem to want to fix my broken toy. That's alright. Let her be a bitch. It won't get her anywhere; not when I have you Kabuto."

He started to sweat wondering if he could repair the damage to Orochimaru's container. "As you wish Orochimaru sama."

It started off like any other morning in the kage's house. Gaara hustled to get Gabe into his high chair while Raine made breakfast for the family gathered round the table. She was in the middle of turning over a pancake when it happened. "Gaara," Raine tried to remain calm.

He looked over at his wife. Raine looked a little flushed. "You okay?"

"No. My water just broke."

Kankuro lifted a brow. "Wha?"

Temari stood excitedly. "Ah! The babies are coming!"

Now Kankuro understood what she meant and he fainted dead away. He fell out of his chair and hit the floor. "Kankuro?" Gaara peeked over the table at him.

The pain snuck up on her all at once and Raine doubled over. "Gaara!"

Temari hurried past Gaara to Raine at the stove. "I got this you go."

"Gabe…and Kankuro?" Raine couldn't remember ever seeing a man faint.

"I've got it," big sister smiled. She turned to Gaara; he had finally come to aid his wife. "Go on, go become parents again. We'll be along."

Gaara nodded at his sister and tended to his wife. All the months of doubt and worry and hope were about to come to an end. Their twins were coming. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Raine took her husband's hand. "I'm scared Gaara."

He smiled down at his suffering wife. "It's alright Raine. You and the babies are doing just fine," he tried to assure her.

"Yep," Megumi agreed. "Next contraction Raine chan I want you to push."

Gaara wondered if Temari had got the family to the hospital, was Kankuro swooning in the hallway? He almost chuckled at the thought and then Raine was squeezing his hand and screaming.

The first baby Raine delivered looked almost like Gabe did when he was born. Gaara's son had red hair and he also had his daddy's pale green eyes. Megumi laughed. "Now this little guy is truly a chibi Gaara."

The second baby took after Saichi. He had a fuzz of black hair and eyes even darker then his mothers. The nurses tended to the newborns in the order they arrived recording their information for history. Renji was first born of the kazekage's twins and Yusuke came into the world four and a half minutes later.

The nurses handed both babies to their mother and Raine looked at her twins. They were both beautiful; it brought tears to her eyes. "Oh Gaara…"

Renji looked just like him and for as much as Yusuke looked like Sasuke, he also looked like Raine. Gaara could see _her_ half in the baby and he fell in love with both of his twins. "They're so beautiful Raine; both of our sons." Gaara kissed his wife.

Gabe was quite excited when mommy came home with two new baby brothers. He was fascinated with them, wanted to play with them. Caring for newborn twins and chasing Gabe gave everyone in the house a workout. They had hoped Gabe's fascination would wear off as the newness of the babies faded but it didn't. Finally the kazekage broke down and brought in some outside help.

Carmen came back to help with cooking and laundry and whatever else Gaara's poor frazzled wife needed help with. Raine insisted the nanny be a teacher, Gabe was smart and ready to learn all sorts of things. After weeks of heated debate the family settled on Kagome, an older almost elderly woman that tended to mother _everyone_ in the house. His wife liked having Carmen back and she looked to Kagome for advice constantly. With his wife appeased and his family in good hands Gaara could work.

Kankuro and Temari were in and out all day to check on Raine and the kids. It had been hard for Kankuro to even think of accepting the Uchiha baby; until he saw his brother and mouse parent it. Even though Yusuke was not his brother's baby, he looked more like his mother every day. The toughened sand ninja had melted for the baby mice his tiny little sister had brought home from the hospital.

The first of the twins to demonstrate his abilities was Renji. He was three months old and Raine was changing the fussy baby when she found herself unable to move. She screamed for help and luckily Kankuro was there. Renji had wrapped his mommy in dozens of chakra threads in mid fit. Like his grandfather Sasori and his uncle Kankuro Renji displayed the talent of a puppeteer.

Yusuke was almost seven months old before he surprised his mommy with his special talent. She came upstairs carrying a basket of clean laundry she had to tuck away. Yusuke was standing in his crib holding the rail and watching a butterfly that had floated in the open window. Raine set the basket down and headed for the baby before he woke his brother still asleep in the crib.

Yusuke turned to his mommy with red eyes and Raine slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. It was determined that because babies have such limited vision Yusuke summoned his bloodline ability to see the butterfly more clearly. Raine only hoped that as her child grew he would continue to use his talents for such peaceful purposes.

Gabe was the first born son of the kazekage and everyone expected him to become a great ninja, but Raine wanted other things for the twins. She was afraid of what would happen if they learned to fight. It was a bit of a bone of contention between Raine and her loving husband. Gaara wanted all of his children to know how to fight; how to defend themselves should Orochimaru come to call.

They learned early on that Renji and Yusuke were inseparable. The babies fussed ceaselessly if they were ever more then ten feet away from each other. Paternity aside they had grown in the womb together; they were brothers, twins very attached to each other. The babies need for each other just warmed Gaara's heart all the more.

Gaara found it surprisingly easy to love both babies equally. He held them both at the same time often smiling as they reached for each other. Gabe was always trying to shower his baby brothers with toys, when Kagome didn't have him working out some great pre school puzzle.

Raine never went back on the pill; she didn't need to and she didn't want to. They weren't trying for another baby right away, but Raine and Gaara decided that baby four would be a completely natural surprise.

Renji and Yusuke weren't quite a year old yet when Gabe decided he had waited long enough. He stepped between the twins one morning as the family looked on. He took a hand of each of his little brothers and waited for them to scramble to their feet. "Let's go!" Gabe gave the command and the three of them took off running.

It was like it had been when Gabe took his first steps. Profound beyond words that it was it was his son that called his twins to walk. Gaara grinned as Raine and Temari gushed excitedly at the children. Even Kankuro was laughing. _They'll always be together and they'll always follow Gabe. _Gaara hugged his excited woman. He was happy.

Shikamaru arrived with news of the next chunin exam. He reported to Gaara and then went to find Temari. She was home with Raine and the houseful of kids. Shikamaru thought something about his sweetie seemed to shine when she was caring for her nephews. He liked to watch.

Temari had Gabe at the table with finger paint when Shikamaru came in. "Shika roo!" Gabe greeted waving a messy green hand.

"Oi buddy, being good for auntie Temari?"

"Good boy," Gabe assured Shikamaru and went back to painting.

Shikamaru took the seat next to Temari and smiled at her. She looked at him. "What?"

He laughed a little finding his courage. "I think it's about time don't you?"

"For what?" she frowned some.

"Time for us to get married; start our own family," he said it with a smile.

Temari's mouth fell open. _Is he… _"You're proposing?"

His right hand went to the pocket on his vest and Shikamaru pulled out the ring box. He held it in front of him and popped it open to show her the diamond ring inside. "Marry me Temari."

"Shikamaru!"

"I will come to you, to the Sand if you'll have me."

She would. "Yes!" Temari flung her arms around her love. "Yes I'll marry you!"

News of the wedding reached Orochimaru's ears, but he cared little. He had his hands full with Saichi. The baby was bright and already using his Sharingan. The sannin showed him many things that would eventually become nothing more then the boy's subconscious memory. Saichi was beyond being the perfect Uchiha. He would become the ultimate ninja and then the ultimate container.

Uchiha Sasuke slept through it all locked away in his coma in his room in Konoha.

When Shikamaru went to Sand Hinata stepped in as liaison for the two villages in matters pertaining to the chunin exams. She came with Shino and Kiba as often as she was allowed. There was time enough for them to get comfortable in the kazekage's home amongst their friends before they came bearing other news. It was decided that Kiba would tell the men while Hinata broke it to the wives.

Kiba Shino Shikamaru Kankuro and Gaara adjourned to the dining room for sake. They were on their second cup when Kiba told them. "Uchiha Sasuke woke up. The day we left to come here."

For a moment Gaara felt a sudden panic. _Yusuke! _"What is his condition?"

"Please tell me that guy's a fuckin vegetable," Kankuro wished.

"He's fucked up," Kiba consoled.

"Sasuke has suffered some brain damage," Shino was more clinical. "He was unable to speak as of yet. Tsunade sama was still trying to access his condition when we left."

Gaara felt cold inside. All of this time it was as if the Uchiha had ceased to exist. _Yusuke… my Yusuke. _"Does he…?"

"His condition was to be determine when we left. I can tell you his prognosis looks like shit though," Shino knew a little something about medicine. Many of the bugs he used were helpful to human condition. "He's alive but…"

Kiba knew how to be blunt. "Sasuke is fucked. He can't tell us where Orochimaru is or where Saichi might be."

It was a double edged sword. Saichi was gone but Sasuke was no threat to Gaara's child. "I see."

"Has he been charged?" Kankuro didn't care if he was retarded. Sasuke had to pay.

"He's still under arrest, I'm sure Tsunade sama will see to it." Shino didn't add _if he can even understand. _

"Sorry," Kiba felt bad for Raine. She had been hoping for clues to lead to her lost child, but this was a closed door. "Maybe after some rehab or something."

Gaara nodded. "It's alright." He looked toward the door. "Hinata is telling Raine and Temari now?"

Shino; "Yes, that's correct."

The kazekage sighed and hoped that his wife was alright. "I think I should like a look at Sasuke myself, perhaps when we come to Konoha for the tournament. I want to see him." There was still a code among warriors. Gaara had defeated Sasuke; he could be honorable to the fallen. "Is he aware… of anything?"

Kiba shook his head and huffed out a sigh. "Doubt it, dunno. He's pretty fried."

Kankuro thought that was just fine. "Couldn't happen to a nicer guy." He finished his cup of sake.

Sasuke had indeed woke up. He woke to an unfamiliar grey place and people he didn't know hovering over him. It took him hours before he could hear voices; his brain wasn't used to interpreting any sound other then the rhythmic sleepy beats of the machines. _Slow down. You're confusing me _he tried to say to the people that talked to him but his mouth didn't work any better then his ears.

The hellish limbo lasted for three days. Speech and sound meant nothing. He wasn't sure where he was, but this was some sort of imprisonment. He was lashed down to a table with things attached to him. His back hurt and the room often decided to spin. _Please god make it stop. _

He tried to remember who and where he was. What was his situation and how did it come to be this way. It was hard to focus, time seemed to mean nothing and then the vaguely familiar blonde woman said "Do you understand Sasuke?"

"N-no."

Tsunade blinked at her patient. "What the…"

He wanted to grab her but his hand was restrained at the wrist. "S-s-stop."

_Shit. _Tsunade looked Sasuke in the eye and spoke slowly. "Sasuke? Do you know me?"

"Tsu…kage…" he forced from his uncooperative lips. His restrained hands clenched into fists and Sasuke glared at the hokage of Konoha. "What…you done…me?"

His speech was impaired but he didn't seem to notice. "Sasuke, I haven't done anything to you. I'm trying to help you. You were badly injured. Do you remember?"

_Injured. I was fighting. _His scattered mind tried to collect the pieces. "Fighting…" _Red hair. He is_ "Ga- Gara."

"Yes, that's right. You were fighting Gaara. Do you remember Sasuke?"

The woman spoke slowly but her words still ran together in Sasuke's ears. _Woman, that's right. There was a woman and _Sasuke closed his eyes and shut the blonde doctor out. _A woman and a baby. She was… _He tried to remember her, this woman that he had been fighting to protect. _She was beautiful. I think I loved her. We were…_

Tsunade was trying to shine her penlight into Sasuke's eyes to check his pupils. He fought her, not wanting to let her look at him and grunting for her to stay back. "Easy Sasuke, I'm trying to help."

_This place, it's Konoha. I left here to go find my brother. I was with Orochimaru. What happened? How did I end up back here? _"Wh-why?" Sasuke was frustrated.

"Look at me Sasuke." The young man did and she noticed the way his left eye twitched involuntarily. "You remember fighting with Gaara?"

_No not really. _Everything was hazy, everything. Trying to see his memories was like trying to watch a movie through a dirty window. Things all ran together and nothing in particular stood out. _Gaara of Suna. He was trying to kidnap my girlfriend. _"Sand…traitors!"

The hokage frowned. Sasuke might be able to hear and possibly understand if she spoke slowly, but it was clear the damage was reaching. "Suna and Konoha are allies Sasuke. It's been that way for years. Do you remember that?"

He wasn't sure. What he did remember is he hated this village and Hidden Sand though he wasn't entirely sure why. _Gaara and _a boy with blonde hair and a dumb face. _Him. He was so strong. I fought with him. I saw the thing inside of him. _"Naruto," he said clearly.

His cognitive functioning was off. Sasuke couldn't concentrate, Tsunade couldn't hold his attention. "You remember Naruto?"

Sasuke tried to remember Naruto, but all he saw was the boy's idiot grin. "Naruto no baka."

Tsunade smiled. "Naruto will be happy to here you think so." It was as close to lucid as Sasuke had been yet and she had more questions. His condition still needed to be accessed. She decided to start small. Tsunade held up two fingers. "Sasuke, look at me. Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

All of their little ones were finally asleep and the kazekage led his wife back to their bedroom. He took her into his arms and kissed her. "Long day mommy?"

Raine leaned against her husband. "They are busy boys."

He knew they were. Now that Gabe had shown them the way, the twins were into everything. Three active toddlers kept everyone on their toes. Gaara was glad Temari had finally wed Shikamaru for the extra set of hands around here at the very least. Uncle Shikamaru never passed on the opportunity to show off his exceptional paternal skills to his new wife. He was ready to start a Naara clan here in the desert. "Maybe the next one will be a girl."

She smiled up at him. It was wonderful having sons but, "A little girl?"

"A baby girl just like her mommy. You could dress her up and do her hair." She melted against him. "All the dolls she could possibly want."

"Does daddy want a princess to spoil?" Raine knew she did.

"I'd love to have one running around here that looked just like you." Gaara kissed his wife. It became passionate quickly. Busy children had cut into their private time and Gaara cherished every moment they had alone. "I love you Raine. Come to bed."

They made love and afterward Gaara held Raine against him. He didn't want to ruin the mood, but he wanted her to know. "When we go to Konoha for the tournament next month I'm going to go see Sasuke. I'll make sure for myself that he can't help us find Saichi's whereabouts."

"Gaara," she looked up into her husbands sleepy eyes. "Hinata said Sasuke is brain damaged. She already told me he might not be able to help." Raine hadn't given up on Saichi, but she had faced reality. Orochimaru was a snake and snakes were very good at hiding; right until you stepped on one.

"We're still looking Raine."

"I know." She reached up and brushed the hair away from Gaara's eyes. "I love you."

He rolled over on top of her. "I love you too." Gaara took her face in his hands and kissed her. The twins had made her body more voluptuous and Gaara couldn't keep his hands from her womanly curves. _My beautiful wife. _

Raine dug her hands into Gaara's wild hair. Sasuke's awakening didn't matter. Nothing about him concerned her anymore. Over the past two years Uchiha Sasuke had become little more then a bad dream. He was something the ninja were dealing with, not her problem.

She felt Gaara's breath on her neck and then lower. His touch set her body on fire. Raine arched her back and sighed, "Oh Gaara."

_Oh yeah. _Gaara had more then a few years experience as Raine's husband; he knew exactly how to please his wife. _Looks like we'll be getting to sleep late again tonight. _He didn't mind and Gaara took Raine again.

Tsunade took her time with Sasuke. She started with a complete evaluation of his cognitive functions and motor skills. The Uchiha had a slight limp; damage to the spinal column had been extensive. Sometimes he was unable to control the muscles of the left side of his face. It interrupted his speech and his eye narrowed on its own when he was feeling frustration or anger; which was about half the time.

Sasuke could recognize shapes numbers and symbols, but he often confused them. He had difficulty reproducing images he saw, writing was all but impossible for the young man. He didn't seem to be aware all of the time that words were missing from his sentences, but sometimes he could tell. It frustrated him; made him angry and hard to deal with. Tsunade called in a speech language pathologist and Yakuza met with Sasuke every other day trying to re teach the Uchiha how to communicate with the world.

The three days in hell had been nothing compared to the weeks that followed. Sasuke's memories started to take shape. His brother slaughtered their family, their clan. Sasuke was alone for a long time trying to become excellent. Just when things were starting to go his way again something terrible happened. Sasuke could remember their names but not everything that had happened, not clearly. He remembered enough to feel, they had humiliated him tormented him. Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara.

Then Orochimaru became Sasuke's sensei. Sasuke had spent years learning from the sannin. He gave him power and taught him many useful things. He was much better then Hatake Kakashi, he put no limits on Sasuke. He gave him the strength to kill his brother and avenge his clan. And then Sasuke did, right here in Konoha.

He remembered killing Itachi very clearly and it was too much for his recovering body to handle. Sasuke had yet another seizure this one accompanied by a nosebleed. Monitors in his room cried out in alarm as the Uchiha thrashed against his bindings. _My brother. I killed him. _He remembered shaking Itachi's lifeless body oblivious to the blood and tears running down his face or the medics rushing in to his room. _Those black dead eyes. I killed Itachi! _

The team moved in and held Sasuke down. One of the nurses crammed a bite stick in his mouth. _Itachi! _Sasuke tried to scream. He wasn't sure if he had or not. The ringing in his ears was too loud. _I killed him! I killed him and then _He saw the woman, the one he was sure he had loved. She had been there when Sasuke fought Itachi. He had called out to her. _Raine. Her name is Raine. _

Sasuke tried in vain to free himself. He wanted to run from this place. He was sure if he made it back to Orochimaru the sannin could fix what was wrong with him, explaine to him just what in the hell was going on. _Raine was special to me. There was something between us. _His head was forced into a restraint. _We were in love. What happened to her? Where is she; where is Raine? _

Three genin from Sand, two from the same team; were competing in the tournament. The first family of Sand arrived in Konoha a full day before the opening ceremony. They went to hokage's place and there was much fussing over Gabe Renji and Yusuke. Naruto Lee Kiba and Choji came to meet their friends. The happy reunion went on for hours. Finally the two kage's stepped away from their gabbing friends.

"What is Sasuke's condition?" Gaara asked.

"He's still having difficulty speaking, when he wants to speak to any of us that is. It's difficult to determine how much he remembers or how clearly. He's incapable of writing; reading and listening are problems for him. It's hard to hold Sasuke's attention for very long. His mood is as unpredictable as his thoughts. He's restrained to protect his care givers and himself."

It sounded like the Uchiha was in terrible shape. "Does he understand things? Why he's here, what he has done?"

"I can't be certain, but I would have to guess no. He remembers he fought you but I haven't been able to determine if Sasuke remembers why. He isn't exactly a cooperative patient. He seems to regard us as enemies."

"Has he been charged with his crimes?"

Tsunade sighed. "He won't always listen. I've told him several times but I'm not sure he understands. He knows he's being detained, he thinks I've done something to him."

He was afraid to ask but he had to know. "Has Sasuke said anything about Raine or the children? Does he know about Yusuke?"

Sasuke hadn't mentioned Raine or the babies to her or to Yakuza. "He hasn't indicated that he remembers them."

"Is it possible that he doesn't?"

"I doubt that he's completely forgotten but his brain is already trying to process so much. It could take time before he gets around to remembering details."

He frowned some. He didn't consider Sasuke's crimes against his family 'details'. "I want to see him. As the kazekage it is my duty to charge Uchiha Sasuke with his crimes against Sand."

"You're welcome to try Gaara. Perhaps if you speak slowly enough to him he might understand but," she shook her head. "Maybe he'll be lucid today."

Kankuro caught the tail end of the kage's conversation while Kiba was flirting with mouse. _Sasuke's a feeb ne?_ "Gaara, I'm going with you."

Shikamaru took his wife, sister in law and all his little nephews back to the Naara household so his parents could see what was keeping their son busy these days. Kiba and Lee had things to do, but Naruto and Choji stuck with them. Shikamaru's mom melted at first sight of the baby boys.

Naruto stood between Choji and Shikaku. He could see the way Shikamaru's dad was looking at little Yusuke. The twins were holding hands. One looked just like Gaara and the other just like Sasuke. Raine Temari and Shikamaru were all on the floor with the kids in it right up to their elbows. They were all used to the boys, used to seeing the Uchiha amongst his red headed brothers.

"It's sad," Shikaku said finally. "He's a fine boy. Sasuke would have been proud of him." He went to his son and got to the floor beside him.

Gabe scrambled into Shikamaru's lap and stared at the older version of his uncle. Shikamaru chuckled. "Oi Gabe this is my daddy."

"Daddy roo?"

Shikaku laughed a little, he was aware that Temari's family could provide no grandparents to the boys. _Grandparents ne?_ His usually steady wife was practically falling all over the twins. "I'm an old guy," he smiled at the mini Gaara. "You can call me grandpa how's that Gabe?"

"Gan pa roo?"

Father and son laughed at the tike and Shikamaru tussled his hair. Gabe took it as a sign it was play time and he made his move to tickle his uncle. Uncle Shikamaru took it all in stride and surrendered to play time with Gabe. It had become one of his favorite parts of his day. He truly enjoyed being part of a big family.

"Shikamaru seems happy," Choji was smiling at his friend.

Naruto nodded. He was watching Renji and Yusuke. Shikamaru's mom had given them each a cookie and boy were they happy about it. Raine and Temari were laughing at them. "They're all happy." Naruto smiled. _Gaara you're amazing. _

Sasuke was moved to the part of the hospital where there were bars on the windows; the psyche unit on the third floor of the west wing. Gaara and Kankuro followed Tsunade up to Sasuke's room where ANBU stood guard. Tsunade went in first and the Sand ninja followed.

The Uchiha was awake sitting up in his bed. He was strapped into wrist and ankle restraints. Sasuke was staring out the window watching the clouds when they came in. He slowly turned his head to the trio. "Sasuke." Tsunade moved forward and started to check the machines still monitoring him.

Two men had come in with the annoying Tsunade hokage. Sasuke's eyes went to the red head. "You," he growled.

Gaara stepped forward. "Do you know me Sasuke?"

He did. _My enemy Sabaku no Gaara. He's come to torment me! _"G-Gaara!"

Kankuro laughed out loud and glared at the Uchiha. "G-Gaara," he mimicked hatefully.

Sasuke knew when he was being made fun of. He tried to move one of his arms but the belt around it held it in place. _You _"bastard…shit…me?"

"What was that Sasuke?" Kankuro put a hand up to his ear. "I couldn't understand your _retard_ talk."

The Uchiha thrashed again and Gaara raised his hand. "That's enough Kankuro."

"It will never be enough."

"Antagonizing Sasuke isn't going to help you any." Tsunade didn't particularly like Sasuke, but Kankuro was pushing her patient.

Gaara stepped to the foot of Sasuke's bed frowning at the Uchiha. "Uchiha Sasuke, I'm here to charge you for your crimes against Sand." Gaara followed Tsunade's advice and spoke slowly and clearly.

_I never did anything to your village you asshole! _Sasuke concentrated hard. "Shit hole…in the desert."

"Fuck you Uchiha!" Kankuro snapped.

Gaara straightened. "You are hereby charged with the premeditated murder of six ANBU. You are charged with assault and attempted murder of the sister of the kazekage the Lady Temari."

_Temari? Is that right? Gaara is…he's the kazekage!_ "…kage?"

"You are charged with stalking, menacing, kidnapping, assault and the attempted rape and attempted murder of the kazekage's wife; my wife Raine."

_Raine… _the woman's face jumped back into the forefront of Sasuke's mind. He could remember her leaning against him, hugging him and kissing him. _No! We were in love. She said _Sasuke started to shake. _She wanted to be with me under the stars! _"No!...mine! …loves me!"

"Easy Sasuke!" he was working himself into a fit. Sasuke started thrashing against his bonds. Tsunade hurried to get her hands on him. His nose had started to bleed.

He didn't have to be a speech pathologist to understand what Sasuke was trying to say. _He's delusional. _ "She doesn't love you Sasuke, she never did. Raine is my wife."

"No!" Gaara was lieing, _had_ to be lieing. Sasuke started to seizure as another clear memory came back to him. It hit him hard. Raine was in his arms and between them _I love you Raine. I have for so long. I love Saichi too. We're a family _was their baby. "No!" he screamed again as his body went into convulsions.

Gaara stepped back as Tsunade wrapped the restraint around Sasuke's forehead. Blood ran down the Uchiha's face, his machines bleeped in alarm. A moment later two medical ninja burst into the room. They hurried past the brothers from Sand, one of them tearing open a fresh bite stick. Sasuke was still struggling and then he started to scream.

He stepped back and bumped into Kankuro. Gaara straightened and looked back at his brother. He was watching the Uchiha's struggle with a cruel smile on his face. "Kankuro?"

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," he grumbled to his brother and then louder; "Let the son of a bitch bite his tongue off!"

Sasuke wasn't sure what was happening. He was being held down and he wanted to get up. He was sure that Gaara had taken Raine and _Saichi. Our son Saichi! _"Where is she?" He was vaguely aware someone was grabbing his face and Sasuke felt something prick his arm. _No don't drug me I have to find _"Rai-!"

Tsunade got the bite stick in his mouth and held Sasuke's face waiting for the injection to kick in and the seizure to come to an end. "It's alright Sasuke. You're going to be alright," she said slow and clear.

Gaara had turned back to the Uchiha when he had asked his question. He wanted to look away from Sasuke, but he couldn't. He struggled a little longer trying to scream with his mouth full and then finally Sasuke quieted. He lay still groaning softly. It was a miserable sound; the sound that comes out of you when you've run out of tears but yet you're still crying. A lonely, desperate moaning.

Tsunade waited until he was still and then she started cleaning the blood off Sasuke's face. The shot had kicked in and Sasuke was beginning to fly high. "Sasuke, can you here me?" She removed the bite stick and wiped his mouth. "Sasuke?"

_He must _Sasuke was so tired _have her prisoner somewhere. _Sasuke fought to open his eyes and couldn't. His lids were weighted. _I have to help her. I have to _Sasuke fell into a deep sleep.

She made sure he was out and then Tsunade stepped back to let her team finish with Sasuke. She turned to the sickly looking kazekage. "It will be a few hours before Sasuke wakes up again."

"That's alright," Gaara waved a hand. "I don't think I need to speak to him again. I've delivered the charges. It's enough." The truth of it was Gaara didn't _want _to see the Uchiha again. Death would have been kinder to Sasuke then this. _He'll suffer…_

Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry, I tried to tell you."

Gaara was ready to get the hell gone. "It's fine. Keep me advised if there is any change." He took one last look at Sasuke. One on the medics was dabbing Sasuke's eyes. The Uchiha had been crying when he lost consciousness. _What were you crying about Uchiha Sasuke? Do you know you're in hell? _"Let's go Kankuro."

Kankuro wasn't as soft hearted as Gaara was. He followed his little brother out. "Don't you go feeling sorry for that guy Gaara. It's karma. Sasuke deservers every shitty thing that happens to him, more. Don't forget what he did to our sister and your wife just because he's fucked up. Sasuke don't need to remember dickola. I remember enough for the both of us. You should too."

Indeed he did. "I don't think he knows about Yusuke."

"He doesn't _deserve_ to know about Yusuke." Kankuro had accepted Yusuke as Gaara and mouse's baby, not an Uchiha. "He's got nothing to do with him!"

Gaara was doing his best to stay calm. Seeing Sasuke in such a deplorable state had affected him. "You're right. There's no need to speak to Sasuke about Yusuke." _I don't care what your broken brain is telling you Sasuke, Raine is my wife. Yusuke is my son and you… are a thing to be forgotten. _

Gaara and Kankuro went to meet their family at the Naara place. Shikamaru's parents welcomed them as family as well. They spent hours in the backyard Shikamaru and Choji had grown up playing in. Shikaku didn't want their guests to leave. Things hadn't been this lively around here in over a decade. He offered to barbecue and the kids all stayed a little while longer.

After dinner Kiba and Kankuro helped Gaara and Raine get the kids back to the kage's suite. It took mom and dad working together to get their overexcited and overtired boys bathed and dressed for bed. Another hour later and the boys started to really tire. Raine settled them on the couch with their daddy and a _Land Before Time_ video then went to tackle the disaster in the bathroom.

Traveling had left the boys a little jet lagged. Their afternoon with Uncle Shikamaru's family had worn them out all the more. As their mommy expected their sons settled after their bath. Before Littlefoot reached the Great Valley, Gaara's babies were asleep. Raine collected Renji first and then Yusuke. Gaara tucked Gabe in and grabbed the baby monitor. He took his tired wife back to their room.

There was something Raine had wanted to ask him, but not with the kids awake. Now as they undressed for bed Raine asked her husband, "How did it go with Sasuke?"

Gaara pulled off his shirt and turned to Raine. She looked worried and Gaara went to her. "It's alright Raine," he wrapped her into his arms.

Raine hugged at Gaara nervously. "Yusuke!"

"No, he doesn't know. Sasuke doesn't remember things clearly Raine. He hasn't mentioned Yusuke at all." Gaara could see the relief rush into Raine's eyes. "He's safe. Our boy is safe."

He pulled her close and kissed her. _Our boy_ Raine melted into Gaara. Her family was safe. _If Gaara says it's alright then it is. _"Gaara," she sighed relieved.

"It's alright Raine. You and the boys are going to be just fine." He smiled a little not wanting her to think about the Uchiha. He had frightened her enough. Gaara stroked her cheek. They could finally put Sasuke behind them for good and move on with their lives. He kissed her again and backed them up to the bed.

Gaara lay Raine down and crawled up in bed on top of her. She looked up at him with dreamy eyes. "From the first moment I laid eyes on you I just had to have you in my arms." Gaara smiled a little. "I tripped you and I caught you; and I haven't let go since that day. You are always with me. I am always with you. I love you Raine."

She smiled up at him wrapping her arms around her husband. "I love you Gaara." Her hands found his hair, his sensitive ears. "Make love to me."

_Everything is going to be alright. _Gaara took Raine to him and loved her.

Sasuke lay in bed staring up at the moon. No one had come to bother him since he woke. He was left alone in his moonlit room. Sasuke was trying to concentrate, to remember what had happened. Gaara and his fucking brother had come to torment him. They accused him of murder and attacking women. _My woman. Raine was my woman!_

The old bitch hokage had told Sasuke a number of times that he had been comatose some amount over a year that he could never remember. _What the hell happened to Raine and Saichi? What does that bastard mean she's his wife? Where's our son? _

The image had come back to him and now it was hard to shake loose. Sasuke and Raine in the nursery watching over Saichi in his crib. Sasuke kissed her heatedly; his hands groped their way to the buttons of her shirt. _Raine. Gaara has her! _The ringing started in his right ear distracting and irritating him.

_Orochimaru must have Saichi. That fucking Gaara didn't mention him. _Sasuke frowned. _Where the hell is Orochimaru? Why has he left me here like this all this time! Why didn't he protect Raine?_

Another thought came to Sasuke. _If Gaara has Raine and Gaara is here; is she in Konoha? _He tried to sit up but his wrist restraints didn't let him get far. "Keh!" he hissed frustrated. Being tied down was problematic. He certainly couldn't go looking for his love with a hospital bed strapped to his back. _Fuck!_

Planning things out ahead of time was hard for Sasuke. His confused mind wasn't very good at following an agenda. _Because of what these fucks did to me! _He was sure his condition had something to do with Tsunade. The bitch was supposed to be able to fix anything, she _chose_ to keep Sasuke all fucked up like this. _Damn you old bitch. _

He figured she must be in leagues with Gaara, the kage of Sand. The two villages had mended their relationship and were allies. Sasuke thought it might have been that way for a while, years maybe. Sand had been manipulating Sasuke's pathetic home town since around the time he went to study under Orochimaru; he thought. _Gaara and Tsunade are working against me. Hidden Sound is their common enemy. So am I._

Sasuke pulled at the thick wrist straps again. Getting out of here was going to be a bitch. Tsunade had done things to him, Sasuke couldn't bring out his Sharingan; he couldn't push chakra out of his body. _Why the hell hasn't Orochimaru come to get me! _He sighed aggravated as the ringing infected both ears. _God I fucking hate this! _

The ringing in his ears wasn't as troublesome as the dread in his broken heart. _Raine. What has Gaara done to Raine? _Sasuke tried to remember more about her. It seemed that they knew each other for quite a while. She was someone that Orochimaru had known; perhaps it was the sannin that had introduced them. He tried to remember more but it was hard. He wondered if Tsunade was doing something to repress his memories; trying to hide Raine from Sasuke for her ally Gaara.

_Of course, they're in on it together. Tsunade locking me up like this. Gaara and his bullshit charges. It's a conspiracy. They're trying to hide Raine from me. _Sasuke got a sinking feeling in his stomach. _Did they…kill her! Have I been charged to cover up their crimes? _Sasuke remembered Gaara saying something about murder in his asinine little spiel. _So help me _Sasuke clenched a fist. _She better be alright!_

There had to be a way out of this nightmare, with or without Orochimaru. _If I can just get out of this place. _Whatever the evil hokage had done to him, surely Kabuto could fix it. _I have to get my strength back. I have to find her. I must rescue Raine. _

The tournament began the next day, but Raine and the boys did not attend. There was no way three active toddlers were going to sit still for hours in the kage box. Temari and Shikamaru stayed behind to help Raine with the boys. Gaara and Kankuro headed off to watch the fights after breakfast with the family.

Shikamaru held the squirming Renji while Temari scrubbed strawberry preserves off his face. He absolutely _hated_ having his face washed and Yusuke was out of his line of sight. Raine was putting him into clean clothes. "Nii sa. Nii sa!" Renji tried to swat auntie Temari away.

Yusuke heard his brother calling for him and tried to squirm away from his mommy. "Just a minute Yusuke." He rolled while she was trying to pull his pants up and Raine tried to compensate.

Gabe took advantage of the commotion to do a naughty. He scrambled up on his bed and started jumping. "Yay yay!"

Raine got Yusuke's pants on and let him go. He scurried to his feet and ran straight for Renji. "Gabe!" she turned to her eldest. "We don't jump on the bed Gabriel. You could fall and break your arm." She started toward him to stop his hopping.

"No mama no!" Gabe wiggled his butt and giggled. Mommy was coming to get him.

Shikamaru set Renji down and the clean baby hurried to his twin. Raine was attacking Gabe on the bed; tickling him for misbehaving. Shikamaru backed the mommy up. "You have to listen to mommy if you want to go to the playground."

"Slide!" Yusuke looked at his uncle as his cranky twin took his hand.

"That's right buddy." Shikamaru bent and patted Yusuke on the head.

Raine let up on Gabe. "Are you going to listen and be a good boy Gabe? You want to go play don't you?" Gabe had recently developed a fascination with the swing.

"Good boy," he promised mama.

Temari laughed. She thought all her nephews were good boys. "I'll throw a bag together for these guys." A morning at the playground sounded like fun.

He was awake, staring out the window again when Sasuke heard the door. Someone came in and approached his bed; he didn't bother to look to see which stupid nurse it was. Sasuke was lost in his own miserable thoughts, sliding into a black hole of depression.

The Uchiha was still contained and restrained. He appeared despondent, not even acknowledging Kabuto's presence. "Sasuke, can you hear me?"

The voice was familiar. Sasuke turned and studied the be speckled face staring at him. _I know you. You're _Sasuke felt a glimmer of hope. "…Kabuto!...me out…fuck took you…?" _Get me the hell out of here now! _Sasuke pulled at his wrist restraint and grit his teeth at Orochimaru's servant.

Kabuto raised a hand frowning and sighing with disgust. "Shut up for a minute Sasuke. You're not really talking anyway."

He didn't know what Kabuto meant, but he did know he didn't like the little prick telling him to shut up. Sasuke made himself speak slowly. "Release me."

"First things first. Just lie back and be still."

"Now!"

Kabuto frowned. "Release you for what Sasuke? You're so weak you can barely walk. You can't run from this place in your current condition."

"Take…to Orochimaru!" Kabuto was infuriating Sasuke again. _I hate this guy!_

"Let me look at you Sasuke. I'm here to help." After a moment Sasuke sighed annoyed and relaxed against his bed. Kabuto fed chakra into his hands and started to examine the Uchiha. He could see where bone had been fused back together all throughout Sasuke's body. There was scaring on many of his organs as well. _So this is what happens when you're crushed by Sabaku no Gaara is it?_

His body was soft; his muscles had withered from lack of use. Even if Kabuto could rub away the seals preventing Sasuke from reaching his chakra and bloodline limit his body was still too weak to fight his way out of Konoha.

Sasuke was getting impatient. _Just fix me and let's go damnit! _"Oi!"

Kabuto's hands made their way to Sasuke's neck. "Sit forward and be still." Sasuke huffed, but he did it. The medical specialist examined Sasuke's spine. It too had been put back together like a jigsaw puzzle of bone. Kabuto used his chakra to evaluate the nerves; there was damage but _This is repairable. Why did Tsunade not fix this? _"Sasuke, do you get tingling in your limbs?" he asked moving his hands to Sasuke's head.

"Mmm," he grunted affirmatively. _All the godamn time._

His chakra moved around the Uchiha's skull and then into his brain. There was damage here too but most of it looked like textbook stuff. A nero specialist could treat Sasuke's brain. Surely they had a talented one here in Konoha; Tsunade herself could probably fix most of this. _Have you lost your touch old hag or do you just like to see people suffer? Sasuke's easier for you to handle like this ne? You bitch. Is there nothing you won't do to spite Orochimaru? _

"Well Sasuke, I have good news and I have bad news. Hold still a moment; let's see if I can't fix that annoying speech impediment of yours."

Sasuke felt something warm at the back of his neck and then his face tingled. _I'm being healed! I'm finally being healed! _

Kabuto spoke as he tended to Orochimaru's container. "Tsunade is a bitch Sasuke; she could fix you if she really wanted to. She hasn't. She's left you to like this to suffer, to wither away and die. And she calls herself a doctor."

_I knew it! _"You fix!"

"Stay still. I'm trying something now." With the damage he had Kabuto wondered about Sasuke's memories. The charts said little of value. "There's more bad news Sasuke. I won't be taking you with me just now. You're going to have to endure this a little longer."

_Like hell_. "No! I have…Raine!"

"Ahh, so you remember your sweetie do you?" He was nearly finished with his first treatment. Tell me Sasuke, what do you remember about the mother of your sons?" Kabuto wanted to test his speech.

_Sons? _He rolled his eyes over to Kabuto. Sasuke could only remember one baby. "Saichi. Our son is Saichi."

"Yes, you and Raine had Saichi. Orochimaru has been caring for him in your absence."

It was relieving to hear his baby was alright. "Raine; where is Raine?"

Sasuke was defiantly confused. His brain denied him access to clear memory. "What do you remember about her Sasuke?"

He shook his head. "Little. I remember being with her and Saichi, but the rest is a blank." Sasuke was aware he was speaking clearly and he touched his face. "Tsunade repressed my memories of Raine didn't she? So I wouldn't remember what Gaara has done to her. What has Gaara done to my woman?"

_Confused and paranoid. Wonderful. _"Gaara is Raine's husband. They're quite happy together raising a family and all."

_No…she married Gaara? They have a family? It's impossible! _"How long have I been out of it?" _What did you do to her Gaara!_

"Almost two years Sasuke. The twins are already walking." Kabuto kept testing the Uchiha, dangling the carrot to see how damaged his memory and perception was.

"Twins?" he felt cold suddenly. "What twins?"

"Raine's special twins. The ones fathered by you and Gaara. Your son's name is Yusuke. He looks just like his big brother Saichi."

_Yusuke…_Something inside of him dropped. "I have another son? Another child with Raine? Yusuke? Where is Yusuke?"

"With his mother. Gaara is raising him as his own."

_Gaara is what? _"No," Sasuke growled.

He didn't want to push Sasuke too hard; Kabuto didn't need any of these damn monitors going off in here. "Raine is a good mother. That is why Orochimaru has left Yusuke to her. Having brothers around will encourage his competitive side, toughen him up."

"I thought you said Orochimaru had Saichi."

"He does. I meant Gabriel and Renji; Raine's children with Gaara."

_Gabriel. _It hit him like a slap in the face. _Raine had a baby with Gaara before we… _"She was with Gaara when…"

Kabuto smiled a little. "You and Gaara fought over her quite a bit ne Sasuke? He didn't like you screwing around with his wife."

_Raine was married to Gaara when we…_ Sasuke searched for a memory, _any_ memory about it. He remembered Raine frowning at him, they were having some kind of a lovers quarrel but he couldn't remember it clearly. Sasuke heard his own words echo in his mind. _You're cheating on Gaara with me just like your mother fucked around with Orochimaru behind Sasori's back. _

Sasuke's mouth fell open as his mind exploded with new understanding. No wonder Gaara was so pissed, Sasuke was having an affair with his wife. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure he had even sent the kazekage's wife a love letter. He laughed a little. "So that's how it is. Raine and I were having an affair."

Kabuto sat back quietly watching Sasuke and listening. The Uchiha was most defiantly confused; making up his own memories to fill in the blanks. Sasuke had control over his facial muscles again. His speech was clear and just now a wicked smile stretched the Uchiha's lips. _Let him think what he wants to for right now. We'll straighten it out later. _

"I'm the other man, that's why Gaara hates me. That's why he said I tried to rape her and kill her. He can't stand it that she wanted me." He looked at Kabuto again. "Does she still? Does Raine still love me?"

"As much as she ever did," Kabuto was sure. Sasuke was confused about Raine but it was obvious he still had some kind of feelings for her. Kabuto was just grateful the Uchiha couldn't remember him accusing Sasuke of raping the kage's wife. He could still remember the furious Uchiha hiss at him _I didn't rape her you fucking scumbag_. If Sasuke felt for Raine, Kabuto could use it to his advantage.

Sasuke was willing to bet she still loved him a lot. _She gave me sons too Gaara. Raine loved me. _He remembered waking up next to her in bed. "I want to see her."

_I'm sure you do. _"I don't think that's going to happen Sasuke. Gaara would never allow it."

Of course Gaara was trying to keep Raine away from him. "Fuck Gaara. I want to see her. Where is she?"

Kabuto peeked at his watch. "She should be walking down 9th street right about now. Taking the boys to the playground."

Sasuke froze. He had been right; Gaara was here and so was Raine. "She's in Konoha?"

"They're here for the tournament."

_They, the boys _"Yusuke? My son is here?"

"Yes. Orochimaru is checking up on him right now." He didn't see the need to add anything about Gaara's children, but the sannin wanted to see them too.

_Orochimaru is here too. _"Release me. Take me to Orochimaru now."

"I can't. Not yet Sasuke."

Sasuke jerked his arm against the restraint. "Get me the fuck out of here Kabuto."

"We didn't come to Konoha to fight, just to observe and help you along in your recovery." Kabuto took a step back away from the bed. "Orochimaru's orders."

"Orochimaru ordered you to leave me here like this while my family waits for me on the other side of town! Fuck that, you get me out right now!" he thrashed against his bindings. "I'm gonna start screaming mother fucker then what are you gonna do?"

_Shit. _"Stop it Sasuke." The temper tantrum was taking hold. Kabuto put his hand over Sasuke's mouth and held his head against the pillow. "Knock this shit off now Sasuke or you'll never see Raine again. If you do anything, I mean _anything_ right now to provoke Gaara or Tsunade they'll turn you into a vegetable!"

Gaara and Tsunade were the ones that fucked him up like this to begin with. Gaara held his love prisoner in a miserable marriage. He had to save her and Sasuke couldn't do that if old bitch hokage made him _worse_. "I have to get out of here," he mumbled under Kabuto's hand as calmly as he could.

Kabuto nodded. "Soon Sasuke. I promise you that but for now you must endure it." He lifted his hand from Sasuke's mouth to his forehead and started feeding his chakra into him again. "I'm going to try to fix you up a little before I go. Just relax Sasuke. For now your family is safe."

"How safe is Raine from Gaara?" Sasuke thought he must have walked in on them at some point because his mind held an image of Gaara and Raine fucking in bed.

Sasuke always was a jealous guy especially when it came to Sabaku no Gaara. "Gaara won't harm her. He's a devoted husband."

"Did he forgive her little transgression with me ne?" He remembered being with Raine in a hotel room at the edge of the desert. He watched her shower, she fed him dinner.

Kabuto answered a question with a question testing Sasuke's mind again. "Do you still love her Sasuke?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. Kabuto was making his whole head feel warm and tingly. "Her perfume was sweet; lilac and honeysuckle. I could just sit and watch her for hours. She's so beautiful. She always looked so happy."

Even for a guy like Kabuto it was sort of spooky to hear that Sasuke's confused mind had led him to believe that the memories had of stalking the kage's wife were of times they spent together. _No wonder he thinks it was an affair. Sasuke watched her, a lot. He spent a ridiculous amount of time in Sand peeping on her. He had her memorized._ "Shall I take that as a yes?"

He could remember the way Raine looked when she was asleep. _Like a princess. _"Yes," Sasuke sighed. "I love her. I want to be with Raine again."

If Kabuto could repair the Uchiha's body, "You will be Sasuke, soon. You won't be stuck in this place forever and once you get out, you can go and rescue your beloved. You and Raine will never be apart again."

_Raine… _The last picture Sasuke remembered her drawing was of Saichi asleep in his crib. "I don't want her to go back to Sand with Gaara."

"It's better if she does, at least for now. Don't worry Sasuke, Orochimaru has everything under control."

"I don't want Gaara fucking her." Sasuke was sure the Sand bastard enjoyed it too much. _I saw your oh face you miserable shit. You like it with my woman too much._

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "He's been fucking her Sasuke. What's a little more ne?"

_You've always been an asshole Kabuto. _Sasuke tried not to get angry. "When am I getting out of here?"

Kabuto was working on Sasuke's higher brain functions, something the genjutsu using sannin needed working properly. _I can fix this body. Sasuke might remain fucked up, but he doesn't matter anymore. Uchiha Sasuke will cease to exist, paranoid delusions and all. It's almost time. _"Soon Sasuke."

Raine and the boys spent the morning at the playground. Temari and Shikamaru came along to help. No sooner then they had arrived Choji showed up. He missed Shikamaru terribly and wanted to get in some time with his friend. He liked playing in the sand box with the little ones too. Temari and Raine took turns pushing Gabe on the swing. He couldn't get enough of it.

_What an adorable family. _Orochimaru threw a handful of crumbs to the birds. Disguised as an old man no one paid him any mind. He was just another bump on the park bench. He watched Raine and her children. Everyone was growing up to Orochimaru's liking. _She's almost the woman Rhiannon was. _ The sannin grinned. _I bet Sasuke would like it if she was a little more like her mother ne?_

Kabuto was seeing to Sasuke now, making sure his container was still the best of Orochimaru's options. If for some great unknown reason Orochimaru want going to be able to take Sasuke's body, he had another in mind. Either way Orochimaru could make use of Sasuke; as a container or as a way to dye Sabaku no Gaara's heart black. Whichever it was to be, Sasuke and Raine would be reunited soon.

Watching her play with children was a great way to get a good look at Raine from many a flattering angle. The twins had enhanced her bust and her hips. She was curvy, no longer a skinny little girl but a shapely young woman. In a year she would be Rhiannon. Orochimaru smiled and threw another handful of crumbs to the birds. _And then you're mine. You will bring my Rhiannon back to me. Such a good daughter to sacrifice herself for her mother. You are the perfect container for Rhiannon my sweet little Raine. _

Yakuza had to work the first afternoon of the tournament if he wanted time off to see the finals, which he did. Uchiha Sasuke was his two o' clock. The kid had been making some progress but he was a freak show to look at. Hokage kept him painted up with seals to keep him contained. He was always strapped into whatever his ass was in be it bed or wheelchair. He glared at Yakuza; sometimes he lifted his lip and growled like a dog.

_Sasuke ne? Alright, let's see how he's doing today. _Yakuza made for the psyche ward and Sasuke's room. Sasuke was sitting up in bed and turned to him when he came in. His eyes seemed alert this afternoon and Yakuza smiled. "Good afternoon Sasuke," He spoke slowly and a bit loud as he approached his patient. "How are you today?"

"Stop talking to me like I'm retarded."

The ninja startled. Sasuke was frowning at him. "You said that very clearly Sasuke."

"Where is Tsunade?"

"Still at the tournament I believe. It hasn't ended for the day yet." Yakuza reached for his penlight. He wanted a look in Sasuke's eyes.

"That fucking bitch could have fixed me."

The eyes he wanted to look into were burning with hatred. Yakuza flashed his light and watched Sasuke's pupil. It reacted normally, perfectly actually. _No delay in response at all._ "What makes you say that Sasuke?"

"Look at me asshole! Listen to me. Do you not see that someone fucking _competent_ has treated me?" He was contemplating biting the therapist's nose off when Yakuza backed off. "I want to see that _bitch_ Tsunade right now!"

"What do you mean someone treated you?" Stay calm and gather information was rule number one for anyone in the medial field.

"I wanna see that fucking Sabaku no Gaara too." He pulled against his bindings. "I have a right to answer his charges and I have a right to fight them. Gaara is a fucking liar. His wife was my mistress."

He was right about some things, wrong about others Cognition and confusion colliding in a freshly healed brain. "I think you have the wrong idea Sasuke."

"Don't tell me I can't defend myself. The Uchiha were the police in this shitty village!"

_His thought patterns… _"Yes Sasuke that is true. If you believe that you are lucid enough to answer the kage's I will let them know." _Tsunade better look at him. _"Who saw you today Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled. "Are you afraid? Worried Orochimaru is slithering his way around Konoha this very minute?

_Orochimaru!_ Yakuza took a big step back. He had to inform hokage at once. "Sasuke you," Yakuza turned and bolted for the door.

"Run you little bitch. Bring me your hokage."

Yakuza ran from Sasuke's room and he didn't look back.

ANBU approached Tsunade during the last round for the day and whispered the news in her ear. Gaara saw her eyes widen and then she looked pissed. _Uh oh. _ The kage barked orders at the ANBU and shifted in her seat. "Tsunade?"

"Sasuke's awake and very lucid. He's had a visitor today, probably Yakushi Kabuto."

"Kabuto is here? What about…!" _Raine and the boys! _Gaara hurried to his feet.

"I'm on it Gaara. If Orochimaru is here I'll find him. Go to your family if it will ease your mind." Gaara started off at once and Tsunade called after him. "He asked to see us Gaara, both of us."

Gaara nodded trying not to let his panic show. "I'll see to Raine and the boys and then I'll get back to you Tsunade." Gaara tore out of there like his heels were on fire. _Kabuto or Orochimaru… _He made it out of the stadium in record time. He was on a mission to make sure his family was alright.

Gaara noticed all kinds of ninja activity as he hurried back to the suite. _Raine should be dressing the children for dinner. We're supposed to meet the others at Sanji's Place. _Gaara flew through the streets of Konoha willing his wife _be there Raine. Be safe. _He made it to the suite, to the door. "Raine!" he threw the door open.

Raine was on the floor building some Lego thing with Gabe. Her husband rushed in looking harried. "Gaara, what's the matter?" she got to her feet.

"Daddy!" Gabe announced.

He heard the twins coming from the other room. _They're all here. They're all _"You're safe," he sighed.

Raine went to Gaara. Something wasn't right. He hugged her tightly to him the minute she came within reach. "Gaara?"

"Someone visited Sasuke today, Kabuto probably. Orochimaru may also be in Konoha. Sasuke is lucid and asking to speak to me and Tsunade."

_Orochimaru! _Raine hugged her husband nervously. The twins scampered in followed by the newlyweds. "You can't leave me and the boys Gaara!"

"It's going to be alright Raine." He cut his eyes up to his sister's husband. Judging by his frown Shikamaru had heard everything Gaara just told Raine. "Shikamaru, would you find Naruto and Lee? Kankuro and Kiba too. They're all probably still at the arena."

"No problem." He hurried out to go and gather an army of defenders.

"Sasuke is lucid," Temari was pissed. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Gaara shook his head. "I don't know. He wants to talk, maybe something about Orochimaru." He looked down into his wife's wide frightened eyes. "It's alright Raine. You and the boys are fine. Everyone is safe."

"I don't ever want to see Orochimaru again!" the sannin was probably the person she most despised in this world.

He hugged her tighter. "You don't have to."

ANBU and the best jonin in Konoha began a systematic search for Orochimaru or Kabuto. The village bustled with the activity of the tournament hiding the Sound ninja in the throngs of people coming in and out of Konoha. Gaara surrounded his family with the very best protectors and went to the hospital to meet Tsunade.

The hokage was talking to two medical specialists when Gaara arrived. She dismissed them and turned to him. "What's going on Tsunade?"

"Sasuke has been examined. Much, and I mean much, of his nerve damage has been repaired. Flawlessly so. I have no doubt that it was Kabuto."

Gaara was a little confused. "The damage has been repaired? I thought you…"

Tsunade put up a hand and stopped him. "I'll admit I was taking my time with Sasuke. I was hoping to let him heal more naturally; it would have been better for his disposition."

_She could have… _"You could have fixed Sasuke?"

_Shit. _"Maybe not quite like Kabuto did. He's good and he has no fear."

"But you could have done more to help him?" _Why didn't you?_

"I wanted Sasuke to have a slower more natural recovery. I was hoping Orochimaru might lose interest and give up on him. I was still helping Sasuke, just in my own way."

The sannin wanted Sasuke's body. If Orochimaru thought his container wasn't any good anymore; "I understand."

She was glad that he did. She rolled her eyes over to the door. "Are you ready for this Gaara? I hear he's in rare form."

Gaara didn't think it could be much worse then seeing the Uchiha seizure. "Its fine Tsunade, let's just get this over with. Raine is worried. I want to be with her."

Tsunade nodded and stepped to the door. She went into Sasuke's room with Gaara behind her. The Uchiha looked at them with clear black eyes. "Alright Sasuke, we're here. What do you want?"

Sasuke dealt with the bitch hokage straight off. "You could have fixed me you bitch and you didn't. You _deliberately_ left me infirmed and you have the _fucking nerve_ to call yourself a great healer!"

Tsunade never blinked. "It was Kabuto that came to you wasn't it?"

"Of course it was Kabuto you stupid bitch!" Sasuke wished he could kill her; strangle her preferably. "He's better then you old hag!"

Gaara couldn't just stand by while Sasuke screamed at a lady. "Mind your tongue Sasuke you're speaking to the hokage."

He cut his eyes over to Gaara. His hatred seemed to bloom and unfold looking at the kazekage. "You fucking bastard," Sasuke growled.

Gara straightened trying to stay calm and access the Uchiha's condition. "What do you want Sasuke?"

Sasuke's lip curled into a snarl. _I've got a list you prick. _He decided to shock Gaara at once. "I want Raine to bring Yusuke to see me. I want to see my son."

_No! Yusuke… _"What are you," Gaara swallowed hard.

"Don't fuck with me Gaara! I know she's here. I know Yusuke is here. I want to see them!" he demanded.

"No." _Never..._ "Absolutely not."

"He's my son damn you!"

Gaara took a threatening step toward the Uchiha. "Yusuke is _my_ son Sasuke. _I'm_ the one he calls daddy and that's just what I am. _I'm_ the one raising him not you!"

_Yusuke calls Gaara daddy… _It almost made him sick. "I'm Yusuke's father and I have a right to see him." He cut his eyes over to the frowning woman. "Even criminals have rights in Konoha ne hokage sama?" he sneered.

"I do not live by the laws of Konoha," Gaara warned. "You will never see Yusuke."

"I will see my child or I will plead my case to the old fucks that think they're in charge around here. If I do that Gaara," he smiled a little. "Everyone will know Raine and I had an affair. Adultery against the kazekage is treason isn't it? I wonder what the old fucks back in Sand would say about Sasori's naughty little girl?"

Chilly fingers of doom tickled the back of Gaara's neck. "Raine didn't have an affair with you Sasuke."

"Denial? How pleasant." Sasuke fixed his eyes and Gaara's angry green ones. "Who do you think your counsel will believe oh great kazekage sama when I show them _living proof_ of your wife's betrayal? What _do_ they think of Yusuke, ne Gaara?"

His hands started to shake. "You sick son of a bitch. Raine never betrayed me. She never would."

Sasuke's left eye twitched a little. "Aren't you the picture perfect forgiving husband," he tormented his enemy. "Don't play games with me Gaara. I can remember things."

Tsunade saw the chance to jump in and practice a little medicine. "What is it you remember Sasuke?"

He looked from the furious kazekage to the hag. "All sorts of things. Things like our first son, Saichi."

"Where is he?" Gaara asked at once. "Where is Saichi?"

Sasuke cut his eyes back to Gaara. "Has Raine been worrying about him?"

_Just fucking kill him, finish him off! _It sounded like a fantastic idea. "Where is he?"

"He's safe with Orochimaru."

"Where?"

He chuckled. He answered Tsunade's question instead of Gaara's. "She has the softest lips, like flower petals. Her skin was always so warm and so smooth. Raine's got really nice tits too ne Gaara?" there was nothing left in Gaara's eyes but fury. "Her kisses always left me sweaty."

The cork in his gourd started to vibrate. "Shut the fuck up Sasuke you don't know _what_ you're talking about. You know _nothing_ about my wife."

That wasn't true, Sasuke was sure that he knew quite a bit about Raine. _I won't let you deny it Gaara. _"Her perfume is Sweet Fields, her favorite tea is ginseng, and her art pencils are all Tippy Black." Sasuke smiled a little, he could see Gaara was shaking. "Her specialty in the kitchen is salsa; she likes to read horror stories even though they scare her, Raine looks outstanding naked and dripping wet."

Gaara knew that Sasuke had stalked his wife, now he was realizing the extent of his voyeurism. "You sick freak."

"Sick? I don't think so. I loved her Gaara and Raine loved me."

He could take no more and the cork flew out of his gourd. "Raine never loved you!" Gaara sent his sand after the Uchiha.

Tsunade dodged the flying cork. "Gaara wait!"

Gaara's sand circled the bed. Gaara's hand shook as he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke returned his malicious stare. Murderous intent electrified the air in the room. "What are you waiting for Gaara? Kill me, if you can," the Uchiha provoked.

Tsunade got between them. "That's enough. Both of you."

"You stalked her, you terrorized her, you kidnapped her," Gaara set his nemesis straight.

"I don't need to hear your bullshit cover story Gaara. I don't care what you say to protect Raine from your archaic little society. If making me a criminal will keep her from being stoned to death by you barbarians then so be it; but I want to see her and I want to see my son."

The kazekage shook his head trying not to let Sasuke get to him anymore then he already had. Gaara turned to Tsunade. "He's insane?"

"It appears to be some sort of dissociative disorder." Tsunade frowned. "This is another one of those reasons I was taking my time with Sasuke."

The kage's were ignoring him and he didn't like it. Sasuke pulled against one of his wrist restrains. "I'm not finished with you Gaara."

Gaara ignored Sasuke. "What do you mean? What's wrong with him?"

"Bear with me." Tsunade went to the furious Uchiha and reached for his head.

Sasuke recoiled. "Get away from me you bitch!"

Tsunade didn't have to take Sasuke's shit so she didn't. She grabbed his head and held him still with her strength as she read his brain with her chakra. She looked over Kabuto's repair job. "Keh. All he cared about was fixing this body for Orochimaru."

Gaara could see Sasuke didn't like being touched by the hokage. His hands were white knuckled fists. "What is it Tsunade?"

"Kabuto fixed Sasuke's physical condition and completely ignored his mental one."

"There's nothing wrong with me anymore you old bitch," Sasuke argued.

She let go of him and stepped back. "Tell me Sasuke; are there still gaps in your memory?" She knew there were. "How did you meet Raine?"

Sure there was still a blank patch here and there, but he wasn't stupid. He had been able to fill in the empty with other memories and feelings. "I can't quite remember. I think Orochimaru introduced us." He looked from to Tsunade back to Gaara. "She was with you, but you weren't married." An evil smile stretched his lips. "I barely knew her and we spent the night together in Cardiff. She showered right in front of me. How could I say no to a beautiful woman like that?"

"Why were you in Cardiff with Raine?" Tsunade pushed.

Sasuke laughed. "What do you think? To fuck. We were in a hotel."

"Raine was with you in Cardiff because you kidnapped her," Gaara corrected coldly.

"Oh yeah, that's right. She wasn't cheating on you Gaara, she was kidnapped." He laughed again. It was clever the way the kazekage covered for his wife.

"You left Cardiff and joined Orochimaru in the desert. I rescued Raine and stopped Sound before you could attack Sand."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at Gaara. He remembered bits and pieces of a battle in the desert. Sound and Sand had been fighting. "Sand is a shit hole. Raine doesn't belong there. You stole her back from me."

_He is crazy. _"Raine belongs with her husband, me. I didn't steal her from you Sasuke; she was never yours."

_Liar. _"Jealous Gaara?"

"I have nothing to be jealous of."

Sasuke wished he had just one free hand. He wanted to reach over and slap that look off of Gaara's face. "She couldn't quit me even after she married you. She loved me. Raine gave me a son too."

Her patient said he remembered Saichi, but it was obvious his memory was distorted. "What do you remember about Saichi, Sasuke?"

Sasuke could picture Raine holding their newborn, rocking him to sleep in the nursery. The first pangs of loneliness touched his heart. _I miss them. _ "Raine loved him. She was a good mother."

"You forced that baby on her," Gaara couldn't help it.

"She wanted Saichi as much as I did. Raine loved and wanted our child because she loved and wanted me. You weren't enough for her Gaara. I bet you're still aren't."

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Saichi was a test tube baby Sasuke. Kabuto created him in a lab using genetic material he stole from Raine."

It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard and Sasuke laughed. "That's your cover story? Well I suppose if you throw enough medical terminology into a report you can dazzle anyone ne Tsunade?"

"It's no story," Tsunade was firm.

Sasuke shook his head. He had been seeing Raine for months before Saichi was born. He remembered sitting with her and watching her as she went about her daily life. "And how do you intend to explaine Yusuke?" Yusuke must have been conceived when Saichi was still quite small. _When we lived together in Sound before Gaara came. _

"Kabuto made Yusuke and put him in my wife right next to my baby," Gaara was done being discrete with the bastard. "She was pregnant when you kidnapped her."

_As if. _"I see, so this is where you get your stupid kidnapping charges. Every time your wife came running back to me it was kidnapping, right?"

Gaara tried to swallow has disgust. Clearly Sasuke couldn't remember the truth about what he did to Raine. "You are so fucked up."

"I _was_ fucked up thanks to you two fucks but I'm feeling much better now and I want to see my son. Yusuke is _my_ flesh and blood."

Gaara shook his head and called the sand back into his gourd. "Yusuke is my son and he doesn't need to know a pathetic twisted fuck like you."

"I will go over your head on this Gaara. You too you bitch. Yusuke is an Uchiha, my son. A paternity test will prove it. As a former shinobi of this pathetic village and the only adult Uchiha left I can ask that my son be granted asylum from Sand here in Konoha. You will let me see him or I will take him away from you!" Sasuke railed at Gaara. "You wanna put me on trial you bastard? Come on then; bring it the fuck on!"

Tsunade lifted a hand. "Oi, that's enough."

"I have the right to see my child!" Sasuke screamed defiantly.

The damned thing was, here in Konoha Sasuke did. _Even criminals have rights. _"I'm the hokage; I know your rights Sasuke."

Gaara turned his frown on Tsunade. "No. I wont allow Yusuke to be anywhere near Sasuke. He's obviously mad. I won't allow Yusuke to be exposed to him."

"I understand how you feel Gaara and I'm incline to agree with you. Sasuke's perception and memory." Tsunade thought of Kabuto again. "If they had just left Sasuke alone he wouldn't have lost so much. His memories are twisted, interrupted and he's filled in the gaps with his own fantasy."

_Fantasy? You bitch! _"Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room you shriveled up cunt! My memories might be sketchy but I know what the fuck happened!"

Slowly he turned to the Uchiha. "Do you? Then you must remember tormenting her in your little hole in the desert. Biting her face, ripping her clothes." Gaara stepped closer to Sasuke. "Or maybe you remember molesting her in her sleep, forcing yourself on her."

There was something disturbing about Gaara's cold eyes, his agonized tone of voice. "You're full of shit Gaara. Raine and I might have had some rough sex but I never forced her to do anything."

"You never slept with my wife." It was almost unbelievable how warped Sasuke's sense of reality really was.

_Right, and my kids were grown in jars. _"I remember her oh face Gaara," Sasuke dug. "The excited little noises she makes when she has an orgasm. The way she arches her back when …"

"You watched us make love you sick freak!" Gaara exploded. "You fucking stalked her; you watched everything Raine did! You don't know her because you were with her Sasuke. You know her because you fucking hunted her!"

"Like prey Gaara?" Sasuke wasn't going to give his enemy an inch. Gaara liked to torment him too much.

He remembered fighting Sasuke in the forests of fire country years ago. "Yeah," his stomach felt tight. "Just like that."

Sasuke straightened. "I'll answer to your pathetic little charges if it will keep Raine safe because I love her, but I won't sit here and listen to your shit. I won't let you try and twist what Raine and I had into something its not and I won't let you deny me my child."

Tsunade put a hand on Gaara's shoulder and steered them toward the door. "Gaara, listen to me."

_Love her…deny him his child! _"He's fucking nuts!" Gaara hissed.

"Kabuto healed the container and left Sasuke to flounder. He may never recover his real memories now. That's why I …"

Gaara took a deep breath. "I understand Tsunade." Kabuto's quick fix had left the Uchiha's mind in chaos.

"I have an idea Gaara, a way to appease Sasuke without dragging Raine into the middle of this mess." She had the kage's attention. "There's an observation room in the pediatric unit, two way glass. Sasuke could see Yusuke without the baby ever seeing him. Such an arrangement would satisfy Sasuke's right to _see_ his child."

_Let Sasuke see Yusuke _his heart started pounding faster _or drag Raine and Yusuke through a paternity trial. _"Godamnit!"

"Well?"

_She's going to hate me. _Gaara nodded. _Fuck! _"Alright Tsunade. I'll do it your way. It had better be enough." Gaara stormed out of Sasuke's room. He wanted to be with his family and he had some bad news for his love. _Forgive me Raine._

Gaara returned to their crowded suite and calmly explained to his friends and family what was going on. He dropped the bomb on them about Sasuke seeing Yusuke; it didn't go over well. Temari started screaming, Raine started crying. Kankuro called the Uchiha every filthy swear word he could think off. The kids started to get nervous with the adults behaving so scary. Gabe ran to uncle Shikamaru and clung to his leg. Renji started to bawl; Yusuke took his hand to try and comfort his brother and ended up in tears himself.

Daddy went to his twins and picked them up. Raine ran into the bedroom crying and slammed the door. Shikamaru picked up Gabe and stepped away from Temari. She was still screaming at Gaara. Kiba shook Kankuro by the shoulder trying to get him to stop scaring the kids. Lee went to Gaara to try to help him with the crying babies.

Naruto sat back watching it all. _Sasuke… _Wide awake and pretty messed in the head; all of this was Sasuke's fault. He headed for the door. "I'll see if I can get an update on the search for Kabuto and Orochimaru." He hurried out; it hurt his heart to watch.

_Sasuke thinks he loves her. _He could still remember fighting his old friend for Raine like it had happened yesterday. Raine screamed as Sasuke shook her in his giant hand. He could remember the imprint of Sasuke's teeth on genie's bottom lip. The sick love letter Sasuke sent confessing to murdering that orphan boy to get close to Raine. Naruto put his head down and hurried to find Tsunade. He had questions and hokage had answers.

It was decided Raine, Temari and Shikamaru would bring the children to the observation room for a little play time. Gaara didn't like the idea of Sasuke seeing all of the boys and Kankuro was livid at the very idea, but Raine insisted. She refused to interrupt their day or give the children reason to fear. She wouldn't let them be separated. Tsunade escorted the family to the play room full of toys and games. Gaara kissed his wife and went to go be with Tsunade.

Tsunade Gaara Kankuro and Naruto went into the viewing room and waited. A few minutes later Sasuke was brought in shackled to a wheel chair. He smiled at the gathering. "Yo."

The nurse left him and Tsunade went to Sasuke. Kankuro glared at the Uchiha. "You don't deserve to see him," he growled.

Sasuke flicked his eyes up to the angry Sand ninja. "Are you a good uncle to my son Kankuro?" Sasuke coolly tossed back at him.

"Fuck you Uchiha!"

"Kankuro," Gaara already had a headache. "Why don't you and Naruto scare us up some coffee?"

"Whatever," Kankuro pushed past everyone and Naruto sheepishly followed.

Sasuke looked up at Gaara. "Well, where's my boy?"

Tsunade turned the chair and pointed Sasuke at the toy room. She pushed him close to the glass. "Right here."

There was a child amongst the red headed Gaara babies playing on the floor with black hair. _Yusuke… _Sasuke's mouth fell open as he laid eyes on his son for the first time.

"Yusuke is," Gaara started.

Sasuke laughed a little. "I can tell our sons apart Gaara." He watched his boy playing with a couple of stuffed horses. He was trying to make them gallop. "Look at him!" he marveled grinning. "Look how smart he is!"

It was beyond strange to hear a father's excitement in Sasuke's voice. "Yusuke's very bright. Raine reads to the children a lot."

Sasuke wanted to see Raine too but at the moment that bitch Temari was obstructing his view. It was alright though, for now he was content to look at his son. "Yusuke." The baby laughed and Sasuke counted four teeth in the front. _I've slept through so much. _"He's beautiful."

Gara rolled his eyes down to Sasuke in the wheelchair. His enemy smiled at the baby. "Yes he is. All of my sons are."

"She sure can make a beautiful baby." Sasuke watched Yusuke get up and start out for the chest of toys against one wall. "Is he good Gaara?"

There was something sad about the way Sasuke was watching his boy. "He is."

"Yes of course he is. Raine is an excellent mother," it was barely a whisper. Sasuke was fascinated with his boy. Yusuke dug two different stuffed toys out of the chest and went back to his brothers. He handed one of the toys to the baby that looked most like Gaara. "Yusuke and Renji right? I hear they don't like to be apart."

"They don't." Gaara looked from Sasuke to his twins. "The twins love each other, they rely on each other."

Sasuke watched Yusuke with Renji. Renji reached for Yusuke often patting his brother on the arm. They communicated with their strange baby talk one exciting the other. He couldn't help smiling at them. "They're our opposites Gaara, look. A chibi you and me that get along."

Gaara frowned a little. "They aren't us."

"No, they're better." Sasuke stared at Yusuke. The boy even had his eyes. "Tell me about him Gaara."

Sasuke had asked _nicely_. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about the day he was born."

_Should I… _Gaara sighed. "Renji came first, Yusuke four minutes later. He was seven pounds and twenty inches long, a healthy baby." Gaara could still picture Raine holding their newborn twins for the first time. "They were both so beautiful."

"When did he get his teeth? When did he start to walk?" Sasuke had missed a lot. He peeked up at Gaara. The kage was looking at him funny. "You know these things don't you Gaara?"

Of course he knew; he was Yusuke's _I'm his father!_ "Teething started at six months." Gaara swallowed hard. "Yusuke and Renji took their firsts steps together. Gabe, he led them. They weren't a year yet."

The look on Gaara's face gave Sasuke a weird feeling in his stomach. "You've really been a father to my son haven't you?"

He frowned at Sasuke. "Yes I have."

"You love Yusuke?"

His headache was getting worse. "That's a foolish question. Of course I do. He's my son, he's my family."

_Your family ne? _"Did you change his diapers?"

"Yes."

"Rock him to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Did he cry a lot?"

"No he was a good baby." They had both been good, unless they got too far from their twin. Then it was crying time.

Sasuke watched every tick in Gaara's face. "Have you taught him things Gaara?"

"Yeah how to eat French fries," Gaara sighed frustrated.

He looked away from Gaara and back to Yusuke. "You won't be able to teach him to use his Sharingan. Only an Uchiha can teach Yusuke how to use his bloodline limit."

"I'm not real worried about it Sasuke," Gaara was getting irritated again even though Sasuke was calm. "He's a toddler not a ninja."

"But he will be a ninja. Look at them, all three of them. They are our sons. They will all be shinobi. It's in their blood."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha. "_None_ of my boys will _ever_ serve your demented master."

"Orochimaru was a good sensei, believe it or not." Yusuke got up to get another treasure from the chest and Renji got up with him. They went together hand in hand. Finally Temari moved and Sasuke had a clear view of Raine. "Raine…" Sasuke leaned closer to the glass that separated him from his family.

The way the Uchiha whispered his wife's name gave Gaara the chills. Sasuke was gawking at her. Gaara saw her get up and leave Shikamaru's side to go assist the twins. Sasuke's eyes followed her, eating her up. She turned their way to speak to Temari and Sasuke straightened some. "Sasuke?"

"She became an even more beautiful woman while I slept," he said quietly watching his love. Raine moved closer to Temari, closer to the glass that separated them. _Yes, that's right. Come to me Raine, let me see you._

"Yes she has," Gaara dug a little himself. He didn't need the Uchiha to tell him anything about his wife. Gaara had been at her side as Raine blossomed into a beautiful woman.

He paid the kazekage little mind and completely forgot about the silent hokage standing back watching them both. Raine smiled at Temari and Sasuke felt his heart flutter in his chest. "I wish I could hear her laugh. It was such a pretty sound."

Gaara agreed with that too. He looked up at his smiling wife. Raine had been nervous about this whole thing; it looked as though Temari was easing her though. The twins went to their mommy and Raine crouched to talk to them. They smiled at her and then Yusuke tried to put his finger up Renji's nose. It was just something that they did sometimes. Raine thought it repulsive and took Yusuke's hand. Gaara chuckled as Raine pointed at the boys serving them another lecture on hygiene.

Sasuke was laughing at the silly display too. "They pick each others noses ne? They must be close." Raine was shaking a finger at them. "Mommy doesn't look happy."

"Mommy hates it," Gaara was smiling at his family. "She says its piggy."

He hadn't felt this genuinely happy in ages. "What's a booger or two between brothers?" Gaara must have found it funny too because he laughed with him. Sasuke leaned closer to the glass watching his love do her duty as mother. "Look at them."

_I was just…laughing…with Sasuke! _He looked down at the Uchiha again. He was watching Gaara's family with a dreamy smile on his face. "They're good boys."

Raine let up on the boys and straightened. She went back to talking to Temari; the twins went back to the toy box again. "Busy boys. It must be a lot for Raine to handle."

That was an understatement. "We all help with the boys. Kankuro Temari and Shikamaru are in and out all day. I come home as often and as early as I can."

"I'd ditch out on being kage to come home to this too." He sighed a little and put his fingertips on the glass. Sasuke watched Yusuke digging through the toys. "Can I hold him? You could just cover these restraints with a sheet and put him on my lap."

_Hold him? _He almost felt like a shit for saying it, but Gaara had a child to protect. "I don't think so."

"I'm not going to hurt him I just want," Sasuke frowned some. "I want him close. I want to feel him in my lap, smell his baby shampoo." He looked up at Gaara. Sasuke knew by the look in the kage's eyes, "You know what I mean."

He did know what Sasuke meant. Gaara loved being mobbed by his sons. Saturday mornings they crawled all over him until he got up and put on cartoons. "This is your visitation Sasuke. You're lucky Raine agreed to this much."

Sasuke looked back at Raine. "I want to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you. Raine won't see you."

_Why, because you say so? _"I have things to tell her about Saichi."

"You can tell me. Do you know where he is Sasuke?" Kabuto must have told him something that Sasuke hadn't shared with him or Tsunade.

"Saichi is with Orochimaru."

_No shit. _Gaara sighed trying not to sound frustrated. "Where?"

"I want to talk to Raine."

Gaara was about to respond when something in Sasuke's countenance changed. The Uchiha had raised an eyebrow and Gaara followed Sasuke's stare to Yusuke. _Oh shit! _Little Yusuke had finally noticed something strange about the mirror. He was walking toward it looking it over with red eyes. The baby had brought out his Sharingan for a good look at the curious thing. _Shit!_

_Sharingan…_Sasuke watched in awe as his son stepped closer. Yusuke looked through the trick glass at Gaara and then right at Sasuke. _He's looking at me! _"Yusuke sees me!"

Yusuke stepped up to the glass and put his hand up on his side in the same place as Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke gasped and laughed excited. It was a scene Gaara could have gone his entire life without ever seeing. He turned and bolted out of the room. Gaara ran to the toy room.

"I'm your father Yusuke," he told the baby he couldn't touch. His son was staring up at him. The door behind his boy burst open and Gaara came running in. Yusuke turned away from Sasuke as Gaara said something to Raine. Raine turned toward the mirror and for a moment she was looking right at him. "Raine….I'm here!"

Temari called Yusuke to her. It looked like Gaara and Raine were arguing. Sasuke frowned watching Raine get upset. "Leave her alone Gaara!"

"They can't hear you Sasuke," Tsunade finally spoke up.

Raine turned away from Gaara. It looked like she was going to cry. A second later the sand ninja was behind her. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and spoke in her ear. Watching them like this made Sasuke feel hot inside. He watched Raine turn to the kazekage. Gaara sweet talked her some more holding her and staring down into her eyes. Sasuke's lip curled into a snarl. It was jealousy burning up his insides. "Get away from her," Sasuke hissed almost inaudibly. Gaara kissed Raine. "Keh!"

She pulled away from Gaara and Raine's sad eyes floated back to the mirror wall between them. She was looking at him again and Sasuke's heart cried out for her. _Raine…I love you. I miss you so much. _ Gaara said something to his sister and escorted Raine out into the hall with his arm around her shoulder. "Raine…"

Renji started crying when mommy and daddy went out. Yusuke hurried to him and took his brothers hand. Sasuke watched the twins feeling a hole open up in his heart. _I wanted this with Raine. I wanted…_

The door opened and Naruto came in carrying a coffee for Tsunade. He had left Kankuro in the hall with Gaara and Raine. Naruto passed the hokage her coffee. "Careful, it's still pretty hot."

"Is Raine chan alright?" Tsunade peeled the lid off her Styrofoam cup.

Naruto nodded at Tsunade and stepped closer to Sasuke. He was watching his son with a pained look on his face. "How are things in here?"

Tsunade blew on her coffee. "We're all just fine."

He thought Sasuke looked sad. "Sasuke, you okay?"

_Like you really care. _"They won't let me hold my son."

It seemed an awful lot like Sasuke loved his child. Naruto wondered what kind of father Sasuke would have made had he left the path of vengeance. He looked at Tsunade and she shook her head. "I…have to meet Jiraiya. He was getting back today."

Tsunade already knew that. He'd be invading her sanctuary tonight no doubt. "He knows where to find me." Naruto nodded and went out. For a moment all was peaceful.

Gaara came in looking stressed. He frowned at Sasuke. "She said she'd talk to you if you tell us where Saichi is." He wasn't happy about it; Gaara didn't like the idea of using his wife to extract information from Sasuke. Raine didn't want to see the Uchiha, but she was desperate for word about her lost child. _Damn you Sasuke!_

_Raine will see me. I can talk to her I can _"I'll tell her everything I know about Saichi."

_Godamnit. _He cut his eyes up to Tsunade. "Is there a place here where…" he didn't even want to finish.

Tsunade swallowed a mouthful of coffee. "I'll make the arrangements."

Sasuke smiled a little. _I'll finally get to see Raine. It's been so long. _Yusuke was trying to appease his pouting twin with pats on the arm. Tsunade went out and left him alone with Gaara. Sasuke let a silence fall between them listening to Gaara's aggravated breaths. "You hate me Gaara, I know. I hate you too."

He didn't want to listen to Sasuke's shit right now. "So what?"

"You love Raine and Yusuke, so do I." He rolled his eyes up to Gaara again. "As Yusuke's father I thank you for taking care of my son."

The Uchiha's thanks cut at him. "Yusuke is my son too. He's my wife's child and my son's twin. He's family and I love him. I don't need you to thank me for doing my job as husband and father."

He didn't like hearing Gaara refer to himself that way. Sasuke should be the one Raine was raising their family with. "I'm glad that you haven't let our problems with each other carry over to our sons."

"The boys are innocent." Gaara was thinking about his wife out in the hall. Raine was upset that Sasuke had been so close to their son and furious when she heard the Uchiha was keeping secrets about Saichi. He could still here her saying _Oh I'll meet with Sasuke alright! I scratch his eyes out! _

Sasuke looked back to his son. Yusuke was doing a good job of settling his twin. "They really are quite attached to each other, our sons." Renji stopped bawling and stuck his finger up Yusuke's nose. Yusuke laughed and shook his head. Sasuke chuckled at the boys. "Look at them Gaara, they look just like us."

It was a truth Gaara lived with everyday. "I know they do."

He decided something right then. "They'll never hate, they'll never fight. Our sons will always be brothers; the best friends that you and I could not be."

_Best friends. _For a long moment Gaara just stared at his rival. _How much of what has happened to Sasuke is my fault?_ Gaara looked back at his twins; miniature versions of him and the man strapped to the wheelchair beside him. _Our sons. _"Renji and Yusuke will always be together."

"Then it's a promise between us fathers. Our twins will never be apart." He could see how much Yusuke loved his twin. "All brothers should be good to each other."

Gaara thought about his brother standing in the hall with his wife. He thought about the day Uchiha Itachi died at Sasuke's hands. The kage was pretty sure Sasuke lost a huge part of himself that day. Gaara didn't value Kankuro growing up the way he did now. _I wish I had been better to him. What Itachi did to Sasuke... _Gaara sighed quietly. "Yes they should and the boys will be."

Sasuke had been watching the way the twins responded to their big brother too. When Gabriel spoke, they listened. "They adore Gabriel. He is a good big brother?"

He smiled a little thinking about his boys. "Gabe has taught them how to get into everything. He leads and they follow. He lets the little ones get away with things when mommy's back is turned too." Gaara remembered the powder incident. Gabe kept Raine distracted while the twins pulled everything off her dresser. The powder hit the floor and spilled everywhere; the twins just had to play in it.

"My brother used to hit me in the head." It was a bitter sweet memory. "He never had time for me. I wasn't an unpleasant child I don't know why he didn't like me."

_My brother feared me. _It had been hard for his siblings growing up with monster Gaara. "Gabe is a good big brother. He looks out for the twins."

There was still time while Tsunade made the arrangements for Sasuke to meet with his love for the first time in nearly two years. "Tell me more about them Gaara, anything you want just tell me about my son."

Gaara thought it over, what to tell Sasuke about Yusuke. After a long moment, Gaara started out small. "You saw he's got four teeth in the front. He cut the bottom two at the same time. He had his first haircut a month ago. Yusuke was good; he sat still for the barber and got a lollypop after."

Sasuke sat quietly listening to Gaara talk. He watched Yusuke and Renji. They were returning to their play now that the drama was over. _Yusuke has good brothers. _Soon Sasuke would see Raine; he would make her happy and tell her about Saichi. Their son would make an impressive addition to the three playing in the next room. _If only I were in Gaara's shoes. _

Naruto found Jiraiya shortly after he arrived in Konoha. The sannin waved and Naruto ran to him. "Ero sannin, you're late."

"Oi Naruto. Have you seen Tsunade?"

"She's with Sasuke and Gaara." The ninja frowned. "A lot of shit has gone down the past few days. Kabuto has been to see Sasuke."

It didn't sound good, but Jiraiya had only disturbing news himself. "Tell me on the way. I have to speak to Tsunade."

Naruto told Jiraiya everything as they made their way to the hospital.

They found Tsunade in the hall with Raine and Gaara outside of a door guarded by ANBU. Kankuro Shikamaru and Temari had taken the boys back to the suite. "Hokage, kazekage might I have a word with you?" Jiraiya asked right off.

Gaara looked at the sannin. He and Raine were about to go talk to Sasuke. "Now?"

Jiraiya nodded. "No time like the present." If Orochimaru was lurking around now was an excellent time.

"Raine and I were about to have a word with Sasuke." Gaara stepped closer to his wife.

Tsunade could pick up an urgency in Jiraiya's tone and posture that the others could not. She really had known him forever. "Sasuke isn't going anywhere. What is it Jiraiya?"

He refused to be the one to break the news to Raine. Her husband could tell her later. Jiraiya smiled at Raine. "It's sort of official ninja stuff. You understand don't you dear?"

She blinked at the sannin. "Sure," and then said to Gaara, "Go ahead."

"I'll stay with Raine," Naruto offered.

_Jiraiya doesn't want Raine to hear. _Gaara nodded. "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "No problem."

"We won't be long," Jiraiya assured.

Tsunade seemed tense; something was defiantly up the sannins. Gaara kissed his wife. "I'll be right back." The hokage was already leading Jiraiya away. Something was defiantly going on. Gaara wondered if Naruto knew what Jiraiya had to say.

They stood watching the big shots stroll off to some private office to talk. Naruto frowned a little. There had been no time for the sannin to fill him in on the way over; Naruto had run his mouth about what was going on here in Konoha. The trio turned the corner and when they were gone Naruto turned to look at Raine. She was looking at the door the ANBU were guarding. "Is Sasuke in there?"

"Yes." She wanted to meet with him and get it over with. She wanted to know about Saichi. "He knows something about Saichi."

"Are you okay with seeing him though?" Raine had been quite upset a little while ago.

"I can handle it. I'm not afraid of Sasuke. I don't have to be." Gaara and Tsunade promised her Sasuke couldn't escape his restraints; he couldn't use any jutsus or bring out his Sharingan either. She took a step closer to the door as if to prove it.

Her bravery seemed a little forced and Naruto smiled. "Sasuke can't hurt you."

The first step toward the door wasn't so scary so Raine took another. "He must have some idea where Saichi is. That Kabuto jerk probably told him something."

"Raine?" she started to the door. "Oi, what are you doing? You aren't going in there? Not without Gaara."

Raine looked over her shoulder at Naruto. "He can't hurt me right?"

He moved closer to her. "Sasuke is… Who knows what he'll say." He didn't think his friend of old would be vicious to Raine, but he might say some fucked up things.

"He'll tell me about Saichi. I can get the information before Gaara and Tsunade even finish with Ero sannin." She could be quick. Raine had no desire to linger in Sasuke's company. "In and out in five minutes."

"I think you better wait for Gaara."

"Sasuke has put Gaara through enough already don't you think?" She frowned. "I don't want him talking anymore of his shit to my husband. I can do this myself."

There was a protective glimmer in her eyes. _Poor genie really has toughened up. _"I can't let you go in there alone."

"Then come with me." She wanted this over yesterday.

Naruto sighed adjusting his head protector. "Don't you think Gaara will be pissed?"

_I don't care. He let Sasuke see Yusuke. _"It will be over with before he even gets back."

Raine had a good argument and Naruto wasn't sure he could even stop her if she wanted to go in there. "Okay, I'll go with you. Five minutes, ten tops."

"Good." Raine turned her attention back to the foreboding door and Naruto stepped in behind her. The ANBU stepped aside for the kazekage's wife. She summoned her strength and opened the door. Before she made it three steps into the room she saw him for the first time in nearly two years. _Uchiha Sasuke…._

They went into the residents lounge and Jiraiya began. He had just returned from tea country, a place Orochimaru seemed to like quite a bit. He had been a frequent visitor to three different and all very remote fishing villages. There he conducted experiments, testing his jutsus. Orochimaru practiced body transmigration jutsu on living and dead subjects, often on family members. Through his research he came to understand that the more similar the container is to the person transferred into their body, and the more willing the container is to becoming a host; the more complete the merging. The jutsu worked best with people that already had an existing bond, like family. "Like a mother and daughter."

"What are you saying Jiraiya? Orochimaru wants Raine as some kind of a container?" Gaara knew the snake wanted her children, as many as he could get from her.

Straight up always worked best for Jiraiya. "I think Orochimaru intends to put Rhiannon into Raine the way that he will be inside of Sasuke."

Gaara frowned. "Rhiannon is dead."

"That isn't a problem for Orochimaru." Tsunade was familiar with the sannin's abilities. He brought back the first and second hokage; it was an easy thing for him to do. He doesn't care who he sacrifices."

"Orochimaru wants Raine alive," Gaara pointed out. "If he wants her to have more children she has to be alive."

"Orochimaru has enough of her genetic material to keep him satisfied. Besides, it's possible her children will pass on their genetic anomaly," Tsunade argued.

Jiraiya shifted in his seat. "His experiments in the remote villages were practice for his body changing jutsus. He's perfected using the living and the dead."

His lack of respect for life sickened the hokage. "Raine would be a compatible container for her mother. A strong genetic match and a pre existing emotional bond."

Gaara shook his head. He didn't want to believe it. _Put Rhiannon into Raine! _"It's sick. Why would he do that!"

"I know a little more about that too. I found many of the people and places in Rhiannon's pictures. I found women that knew her; knew of her and Orochimaru." Jiraiya had been in wind country before he followed the trail to the seaside villages in tea country. "I got the real story about Sasori Rhiannon and Orochimaru."

His stomach was starting to feel tight. "What do you mean real story?" Gaara asked.

"Orochimaru told Raine the truth about her mother. They had a three year affair before Sasori killed her." Jiraiya settled. "Listen to me, I'll tell you both all I have learned."


	11. Chapter 11

11

Rhiannon was on the verge of turning twenty when she met the handsome Sasori. She had been in Ithaca for almost two years trying to make her way in the bustling tourist town. Almost right off she was hired on at Ryudos; one of the busiest family restaurants on the strip. Lucky for Rhiannon she was no stranger to hard work; she had come up the hard way under her uncles iron fist. Waitressing was different from farming, but not by much. At least at Ryudo's Rhiannon could make real money and support herself. She was waiting tables and having a miserable day of it when Sasori came in. The hostess was still angry at Rhiannon; they had a fight just before the lunch rush, so she seated the party of one at Rhiannon's station. A solitary diner never left a big tip.

His pretty waitress caught Sasori's eye. He watched her hustle from table to table trying to please one cranky customer after another. Sasori finished his meal and left her an overly generous tip. After he left the place he lingered in the area pretending to shop while he waited for her the pretty little Rhiannon to get off work. She recognized him at once as the man that had left her a hundred dollar tip for lunch for one. Rhiannon introduced herself and thanked him for the tip asking if it was really alright to throw money around like that. Sasori laughed and told her not to worry about it. He was a pretty wealthy guy. He invited the blushing woman out for a drink; after the day she had Rhiannon needed one and she accepted her handsome customers offer.

By the time she finished her second cup of sake, Rhiannon was falling in love. Sasori dazzled her with stories of far away places that she would never see. She listened intently to everything thinking that she had never met anyone as amazing as Lord Sasori. He was forthcoming with his thoughts and feelings and a few drinks later Sasori had another invitation for the infatuated blonde, to his bed. Her cheeks turned red as Rhiannon tried to think up a response to his bold offer when Sasori kissed her. It made her lips feel tingly and Rhiannon went back to Sasori's room with him.

They began a passionate relationship; Rhiannon lost her heart to the mysterious ninja. Sasori spent a lot of time in wind country visiting his lovely Rhiannon as frequently as he could. He showed her just what a talented puppeteer could do with his magic fingers. Sasori moved his mistress into a better place at the edge of Ithaca and for a time things seemed to be perfect between them. It ended the day Rhiannon told her sweetheart she was pregnant. Sasori had neither want nor need of a family. He liked things the way they were. Children only complicate an otherwise pleasing life.

A huge fight ensued between the not so happy couple; the lady next door heard it all. Sasori didn't want the baby but Rhiannon did and she argued against him. He lost his temper and slapped her in the face hard enough to knock Rhiannon to the floor. Furious he stormed out on the crying woman. He didn't return to Rhiannon for six months. His young mistress was filling out when Sasori came home. Rhiannon looked good enough to eat and Sasori took her to bed. Make up sex took care of all of their problems.

Over the next two years Sasori was an on and off again visitor as his involvement with Akatsuki deepened. He was partnered with Orochimaru and finally it just became too much of a hassle to completely hide his woman and child from his organization. Shortly after baby Raine started walking Sasori came to visit his little ladies and this time he brought his partner with him. It was a hassle to shake the snake and Sasori was sick of it.

The sannin was surprised to meet Sasori's young lover. The girl was half his age and raising his illegitimate child. Sasori confessed to his partner that Rhiannon and Raine were a bit of a fuck up on his part, his vice and dirty little secret. Orochimaru was taken with the young woman and the baby at once. Rhiannon was as friendly and accommodating as she was beautiful. She loved to mother her outgoing baby girl. Little Raine took to uncle Orochimaru right away. He entertained her with little tricks and slights of hand. The sound of mother and child laughing was like music to the sannin's ears.

Six months went by, Sasori and Orochimaru visiting now and again. In time Orochimaru noticed that Rhiannon rarely looked him in the eye; it didn't take long to figure out it was because Sasori didn't like it. The ninja had a jealous streak a mile wide. The couple argued sometimes. Sasori was critical and demanding. It appeared that Sasori liked to have total control; eventually he proved it.

The last weekend of a slow month Sasori had time to spend with his daughter. He and Orochimaru arrived to find Raine with a _babysitter_; a twit no more then seventeen. Angry by the blatant display of _incompetence_ he went to find Rhiannon. There was something in Sasori's eyes that Orochimaru didn't like and he followed his partner out. When Sasori found Rhiannon she was standing outside of the flower shop talking to some _young guy_ with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Sasori made his own assumptions and tore back to Rhiannon's place.

Sasori screamed at the twit until she ran out of there in tears. Raine started to cry. Orochimaru picked her up and tried to calm her. Two minutes later Rhiannon came in and all hell broke lose. Sasori went right after her. He met her before she could even come all the way into the room. He smacked the flowers out of her hand and then slapped her in the face. He cursed at the whore in the old language and grabbed her by the throat. Rhiannon was in tears and the sannin called out for his partner to stop.

Sasori didn't. He wasn't satisfied yet. He would teach her what it meant to whore around behind his back. He would make it so she never even looked at another man. Sasori advanced on her backing her into a corner as he scolded and hit her. He bloodied her nose and her lip before Orochimaru could get Raine in her play pen and intercede.

Orochimaru shouted at Sasori to stop, that it was enough but he wouldn't listen. Finally the sannin grabbed him and pulled him away from the crying woman. Sasori turned on Orochimaru knocking his hands away. Sasori warned him only once; _don't get involved. _The ninja went to his crying tot and picked her up. He took Raine into the other room with him leaving her mother to cry in the corner.

For a moment he just stood where he was kind of stunned. Orochimaru understood Sasori thought little of the woman he kept but she didn't deserve to be treated like this; especially in front of the child. Raine had seen it all. Her sobs brought the sannin to her. He knelt beside her and tried to calm her so he could look at the damage to her face. It was then looking into her desperate and confused eyes that Orochimaru felt something inside of him stir. He helped Rhiannon to the bathroom and got her cleaned up.

She had to go into her room for a clean shirt and Orochimaru heard Sasori grumble something to her. There was a long span of quiet and then Sasori came out of the bedroom. He collected his partner and left. The ninja decided more frequent and unannounced visits were called for to make sure that his mistress wasn't making a fool of him behind his back. After another three visits to Rhiannon's place Orochimaru was sure of two things; eventually Sasori would kill his mistress and the sannin was falling for her.

The partners were visiting when Orochimaru first discovered what Rhiannon was feeling for him. She and Sasori had argued about her spending; he called her a cheap whore and went out for a drink to calm his aggravated nerves. Rhiannon put the baby to bed and sat with the sannin having their own sake. They talked for a little while about nothing important like they did so often when Sasori came to play daddy for the weekend. They were laughing about something and Orochimaru looked down into Rhiannon's eyes. She met his gaze and unable to resist her lips any longer he kissed her.

A bigger part of the reason Rhiannon hardly ever looked Orochimaru in the eye other then the jealous Sasori was that she had found herself wanting the sannin. He treated her with the respect and kindness Sasori did not. Orochimaru always had a kind word; he treated her like a lady. She had seen him look at her the way Sasori used to when he still wanted her. He made her feel like a woman. Orochimaru returned to Ithaca three days later without Sasori and took Rhiannon to bed. They were in love.

Both Orochimaru and Rhiannon did their best to hide their affair from Sasori and for a long time they succeeded in doing just that. Sasori was busy and visited less frequently for a while, until he caught her with his partner in the kitchen. They weren't doing anything, not really, but they were standing very close, smiling and gazing into each others eyes. He had a moment to listen to them before they noticed him. They were making plans to meet later.

The fight started with Sasori loudly asking how long Orochimaru had been _fucking the little whore _and escalated from there. Sasori made a move to attack Rhiannon and Orochimaru got in his way still proclaiming their innocence. Sasori knew bullshit when he smelled it. He ordered his partner _out of the fucking way_. Orochimaru couldn't. He wouldn't stand by and let Sasori hurt his lover. Instead of stepping aside Orochimaru brought his hands together ready to fly through the seals.

Sasori didn't want to fight Orochimaru over the slut so he didn't. He took the sannin and left. Three days later Sasori had Rhiannon and the baby moved to Lafayette. He didn't bother to tell his partner where she was, Orochimaru didn't ask. There was a line and the sannin had crossed it. Sasori didn't take Orochimaru to visit again. Their relationship turned cold, strictly business.

Orochimaru was resourceful enough to find Rhiannon on his own. He found her in a little farmhouse on a quiet street in a quiet village. Their reunion was a happy one. Orochimaru never let on that he knew Rhiannon's whereabouts and they continued their heated affair behind the ninja's back. Months went peacefully by and Orochimaru found happiness with Rhiannon. He gave her is heart; she and Raine were his family.

Sasori found out quite by accident that Rhiannon was still seeing Orochimaru. The sannin liked to use very expensive writing tools, just like the pen he found under Rhiannon's bed. He confronted her and she tried to deny it but her guilt was written all over her face. Orochimaru wasn't here to save her this time and furious Sasori beat the hell out of her. He left her bleeding and barely conscious on the bedroom floor and went to take care of some business.

Three hours later Sasori returned with Amiboshi. He informed Rhiannon that she had been an unwed mother long enough. She was going to marry Amiboshi at once so that he could watch over her and Raine. She tried to protest marrying the stranger. In her heart Rhiannon already knew who she wanted her husband to be. Sasori hit her again and didn't stop until she agreed to follow his orders. He left her with a warning; _If I catch you fucking him again I'll kill you. _It was the last time Sasori ever went to Rhiannon to sleep with her. He didn't want Orochimaru's dirty whore anymore. His relationship with the sannin got worse. The tension between them was almost palatable at times.

Amiboshi was a loyal follower of Sasori. He wed the pretty young woman and kept watch over his master's illegitimate family. Orochimaru met Rhiannon in the market in secret and she explained the situation to him. Amiboshi watched her ceaselessly. They even slept in the same room. Luckily he was no ninja and never heard her sneaking out at night. For a time they were able to hide their affair from Amiboshi. Orochimaru knew Sasori had forced Rhiannon into marriage for at least one other reason; so the lovers couldn't marry each other. Spiteful and petty, just like Sasori.

Living so closely with his wards Amiboshi inevitably became smitten with Rhiannon. He wasn't supposed to get close; no one was to touch his master's woman. Eventually Amiboshi caught her in a restaurant with the sannin. They tried to tell him it was just old friends having coffee but he didn't buy it. Rhiannon chased him back to the house pleading her case.

An agreement was reached; Rhiannon would give herself to Amiboshi as his wife and he would overlook her betrayal with the sannin. Sasori would be told none of it. Amiboshi's lust and foolish desire to be a real family motivated him to betray his master. Rhiannon took Orochimaru to her bed while her husband ran his various errands for Sasori. Amiboshi and Orochimaru's paths didn't cross again for years. Not until Rhiannon was dead.

It was a late spring afternoon shortly after Raine's fifth birthday when Sasori arrived to check in on Rhiannon and Raine. The house was quiet as Sasori made his way down to the bedrooms. He heard something coming from Rhiannon's room, a moaning. The bedroom door was closed, Sasori stood outside listening. A second later he realized she was fucking someone; a second after that Rhiannon cried out _Oh Orochimaru! _Sasori looked to his left. The door to Raine's room was open, Sasori went in.

Raine was asleep in bed oblivious to the fuck happening in the next room. The walls were thin and Sasori could hear everything. Orochimaru talked dirty to his little girl's mother as Sasori watched Raine sleep. _You like it like that don't ya baby. Oh yeah._

When she was done betraying him Rhiannon got up and went to the kitchen; Sasori followed silently. Rhiannon stood at the sink in her robe getting a drink of water. She didn't see him come in, she didn't see Sasori take a butcher knife from the block and raise it behind her. She was in mid sip when Sasori plunged the knife into her back the first time.

Rhiannon screamed as Sasori stabbed her over and over again. Orochimaru was putting his pants on when he heard the screaming. He came running into the kitchen to find Sasori pulling the bloody knife from Rhiannon's gut and he screamed _NO! _Sasori stepped back and Rhiannon collapsed in a pool of her own blood. The screaming had woke Raine and she came in behind Orochimaru rubbing a tired eye just as mommy hit the floor. She screamed horrified and started to cry.

Sasori threw the knife away and moved toward the hall. He snatched up the frightened girl and glared at Orochimaru. _You just couldn't leave her the fuck alone could you? She won't ever 'like it like that' with you again! _Sasori took Raine and left the house. She screamed and cried for her mama all the way out.

Orochimaru hurried to Rhiannon. There was nothing he could do to save her, she was dieing. He held her in his arms he kissed her face and told her he loved her. Orochimaru promised her then that someday they would be together again and when that day finally came, they would never part. Rhiannon died in his arms with a smile on her face believing every word he said. The grief stricken sannin crumbled and wept over the body of his lost love.

Amiboshi never saw Rhiannon's body, but he did see the blood splattered kitchen. It was late when Sasori came back to the house. The boss told him there had been some changes. Sasori murdered Rhiannon and wiped away a good portion of his daughter's memories. It was up to Amiboshi to look after Raine now.

Orochimaru left Akatsuki. He continued his research. Someday he would have his Rhiannon back in his arms.

It felt like he had been waiting forever when Sasuke heard the door. He looked up and a second later Raine was in front of him. _Raine… _She was looking at him sort of funny, no doubt studying the strange seals Tsunade had painted on him. "Hello Raine."

Raine wasn't sure what she had been expecting. In all the scary stories crazy characters almost always had wires sticking out of their shaved head. Sasuke was painted, but he had his hair and nothing was hooked into his brain. He was strapped in to his wheelchair on the other side of the conference table between them. _He can't hurt me. _She braved another step forward and noticed him staring at her. "You said you know something about Saichi?"

It wasn't Gaara in the doorway behind his love, it was Naruto. _She didn't bring Gaara. _"Yes. Please, have a seat. I'll tell you everything Kabuto told me." He watched her trying not to look too excited as she came closer to the table to sit with him. Naruto took up post by the door behind her. _She looks great. I can smell her perfume. _

Cautiously she took the seat across from Sasuke. He wasn't dangerous, didn't even look dangerous sitting there in his hospital pajamas. He looked kind of pathetic. Raine saw a storm cloud of emotion behind Sasuke's eyes. "Is he alright?"

He could remember what a wonderful mother she was. "He's doing very well."

So Sasuke knew something after all. "Where is he?"

"With Orochimaru; learning already. Saichi is very special."

Something fluttered in her stomach. "What are you talking about Sasuke? What has Orochimaru done to Saichi?"

"He hasn't harmed him Raine I promise you." Her concern for their firstborn warmed his heart. "Saichi is walking, talking using his Sharingan to watch everything."

It seemed like so long ago Raine held her lost baby. He had passed many developmental milestones in the past two years, all without his mother. Sasuke was smiling a little, but it was a sad thing. It was hard to comprehend but Raine recognized what she was seeing in Sasuke's eyes; a fathers pride. "Where is he Sasuke?"

He had her attention now and took full advantage of it. For the first time since the battle at Sound Sasuke was able to look into Raine's eyes. "Yusuke is beautiful. He's so smart and so good. Thank you Raine for letting me see my son."

Gaara had told her he told Sasuke a few _basic things _about Yusuke. She got mad about that too, but sitting here listening to him maybe she could see how Gaara might feel some pity. "You have rights in Konoha."

"You mean criminals have rights?" his mood fell and Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this Raine. You must be angry with me for ending up here. We've both been away from Saichi for so long." Seeing Yusuke had made Sasuke regret losing to Gaara all the more. Saichi had lost both of his parents at once.

Part of her was angry Sasuke was here and not protecting Saichi from that damn snake but her more rational side told her that Sasuke was exactly where he belonged. "Where is he Sasuke? Tell me where Saichi is."

"He's traveling with Orochimaru, learning. Saichi is a genius, a protégée."

"I don't want him learning anything from that bastard. Tell me how to find him."

"It's alright Raine." Sasuke wanted to comfort her, to reach for her hands to kiss her cheeks and her lips. He couldn't keep it in, "I miss you so much."

Raine stilled herself and Naruto straightened behind her. She could remember Sasuke 'missed' her the whole time he stalked her. "I think you're confused."

Sasuke shook his head. "Everyone loves to tell me that, but I remember things Raine. I remember things about you, about us."

Tsunade had explained the Uchiha's condition to her. Sasuke had a dissociative disorder due in part to the radical healing Kabuto gave Sasuke's brain. His memory; his personal history and his identity were messed up. Sasuke believed what he wanted to believe. His mind was unaware of the traumatic truths. "There was no us Sasuke."

"Don't say that," he said softly, pained some by her denial. "I can take anything Gaara and Tsunade throw at me. I'll sit here and rot in this place to keep you safe just," Sasuke lowered his eyes. "You must be so angry with me."

She swallowed hard. It looked like Sasuke was struggling with something. He seemed remorseful, sad. "Angry with you," it was an understatement. "Do you know why?"

"I couldn't protect you from Gaara. I failed and because of that you and Saichi were torn away from each other. Gaara took you…" he had to stop for a minute. A wave of gloomy depression smacked into him nearly taking him down. He wasn't done apologizing to his love yet either. "I know my memories are messed up, some things are really clear others are foggy. I don't claim to know all of the reasons behind things, but I know we used to fight sometimes."

Raine was sort of transfixed on Sasuke. It was all so surreal, like she was watching a play. His mood was low, his voice soft and sad. Sasuke seemed to be having a hard time looking her in the eye. _What is it he thinks he remembers?_ "Fight?"

He peeked up at her. "I know that at least once I yelled at you, I can kind of remember it. We were together in Sound; Saichi was a baby. I was on your case about Gaara."

She thought back to her confinement in Sound with Sasuke. He had said a few harsh things about her husband. "Sasuke you…"

Raine was frowning a little obviously still upset with him. Sasuke leaned forward and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry Raine for anything I ever did that hurt you or upset you. It must have been hard enough for you without me bitching at you all the time too. I'll admit I have a jealous streak and sometimes my temper gets the better of me." Sasuke sighed. It felt pretty good to get some of this off his chest.

In his own fucked up way, Sasuke was _apologizing_. Raine blinked at him. _What the hell is he thinking?_ "I don't…"

"Raine," he regained her attention. Clearly she was moved by his apology and Sasuke wanted to reassure her about something else. "I still love you. The time that has come between us means nothing. My heart hasn't changed. I love you more then anything."

It felt like some crazy mixture of panic and disgust decided to dance in her stomach. "You don't love me Sasuke," she said through chilly lips.

_I must have been a real asshole to make her think so. _"Maybe I wasn't so good at showing you in the past, but I do Raine. It's one of the few things that I am _really_ sure about. I wake up in the morning and kick myself in the ass for losing to Gaara. I miss you every day, I dream of you every night. I love you Raine."

The cold feeling that started in her lips spread and Raine got chills down her back. _He's still a crazy… _"You…believe that!"

Naruto stepped forward. "Oi genie, you okay?"

No she wasn't. "After what you did to me!" Raine dove across the table and grabbed the Uchiha by the throat. "You bastard!"

"Holy shit!" Naruto made a grab for Raine's legs but she was already across the table.

Her choke didn't hurt him; Raine's hands were too soft and small to damage him but the sudden shift in weight the chair he was strapped to caused it to yaw to the right. Sasuke opened his mouth to tell her to watch out but it was too late; they tipped over and crashed sideways on the floor. "Raine!"

Her elbow hit the floor hard. Raine cried out as the bone cracked and tears sprung into her eyes. "Sasuke!"

Naruto hooked an arm around Raine's waist and pulled her away from Sasuke. "Oi oi!"

Sasuke noticed at once the way her hand grabbed for her injured elbow. "She's hurt Naruto, get a medic now!"

"Raine are you okay," Naruto turned her to face him. There were tears running down her face. Her teeth were barred against the pain she was feeling. _Shit. _He wasted no time; Naruto scooped Raine into his arms and hurried for the door.

"You'll be alright Raine," Sasuke struggled against his chair to look at her once more before she was gone from him again. Naruto threw the door open and Sasuke called out to her one last time, "I love you Raine!"

Gaara sat quietly staring down into his half drank cold coffee. As if it weren't enough that Uchiha Sasuke coveted Gaara's wife, Orochimaru did too. The evil sannin had intended to make Raine into Rhiannon all along. "Orochimaru in Sasuke, Rhiannon in Raine. That's why he told Naruto they would be together forever. He intends to use their bodies so he can have a life with Rhiannon." It was unbelievably twisted and Gaara shook his head. "And what happens to Raine if he puts her mother's soul or whatever the hell it is into her?"

"The consciousness of the host is absorbed and becomes a part of the possessor's subconscious. In essence, the host is lost." Tsunade explained. "Not dead, maybe never dieing but remaining a part of monster that stole their body for all time."

Jiraiya nodded Tsunade's way. "The Uchiha's body, is it?"

Tsunade frowned. "It's Sasuke that's messed up but his body is intact. Right now he's weak and there is still remaining damage that can be fixed."

"Orochimaru still wants him," Jiraiya frowned at his lady friend. "Sasuke and Raine both need to be protected from Orochimaru."

"I won't let him have Sasuke. Orochimaru isn't getting what he wants this time. I won't let him hurt that kid anymore."

Gaara set his coffee down on the table in front of him. "I won't let Orochimaru have Raine either. I'll turn Hidden Sand into a fortress if I have to."

"We have no real way of knowing when Orochimaru is going to make his move. It's likely he'll just try to take them when he's ready," Jiraiya huffed. He wanted a stiff drink. His mouth was dry from telling the tale.

There was a knock at the door and a medic poked his head in. "Sorry to disturb you hokage sama. Kazekage sama, your wife is being treated for a cracked elbow."

"What?" Gaara blinked at the news.

"She banged it off the floor when she attacked Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara got to his feet. "She did what!"

Tsunade also got up. "What the hell happened?"

The medic cringed. "She went in to question Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto was with her. He found her a medic at once."

_What the fuck did Sasuke say to my wife! _"Take me to her at once."

Raine sat up in bed while the medical specialist tended to her elbow. Naruto stood to the other side scowling down at her. "What were you thinking?" he scolded.

She wouldn't look at her friend. Raine was still angry. "Did you not hear the shit he said to me? He's sorry, he loves me? It's insane!"

"That was dangerous. Look what you've done to yourself. Gaara's gonna kick my ass," Naruto fret. "I never should have let you go in there without him."

"You couldn't have stopped me."

"Wanna bet?" he frowned. "Nobody's title scares me."

She lifted her eyes to meet his. Naruto looked worried, frustrated. "Did you know how screwed up he is?"

_Sasuke. _It was sad to think that the Uchiha really cared for Raine. Sasuke was finally feeling something for someone other then himself; pride in his children and love for their mother. _His heart can't be all dead. Not if he loves them. _Naruto sighed. "His feelings for you, what his mind has created from his broken memories. I know its wrong, I know its crazy, but Sasuke really loves you."

"How is that possible?" Raine lowered her voice. "You know what he did to me Naruto. That wasn't love it was torment."

That was true, but Sasuke couldn't remember his cruelty. _I don't claim to know all of the reasons behind things…_"He doesn't remember it."

"Well I do." Two years had softened the memories, made them more bearable, but they were still there.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond when the door behind him burst open. Gaara's eyes found his wife. "Raine!" he hurried to her leaving the sannins at the door.

"We're almost done here kazekage sama," the medic assured.

Her wellbeing was his first priority. "Are you alright Raine?" Gaara asked looking down at her.

"It's nothing really." Her husband was frowning a little. _Oh shit._

She was alright so it was alright to yell. "What the fuck were you two thinking?" Gaara cut his angry eyes over to Naruto. "She never should have gone in there without me."

Naruto squirmed a little. Raine defended him, "I pulled rank on him."

His angry eyes stayed on the ninja. "What did he say to my wife?"

"He said Saichi is traveling with Orochimaru," Raine saved Naruto again. "He said Orochimaru is teaching him."

Gaara whirled around and gave Raine his attention. "Does he know where Saichi is?"

Raine shook her head. "No."

It was unfortunate, but Gaara wasn't really surprised. If Sasuke did know where Saichi was he wasn't going to tell them. "Is Saichi alright?"

"Orochimaru hasn't hurt him," Naruto tried to settle things some. He noticed Jiraiya standing behind Tsunade and moved his way. He decided to pull the sannin into the hall to hear what news he had just shared with the kage's.

The medic finished with Raine and stepped back. "You're all set."

Gaara sighed. "Honestly Raine what were you thinking?"

"He was provoking me," she grumbled.

"What did Sasuke say to you?" Gaara folded his arms across his chest.

_Yep, he's mad. _Raine swung her feet to the floor. "He said Saichi is using his Sharingan." Raine stood and looked Gaara in the eye.

There was a miserable look in Raine's eyes. "Why did you attack Sasuke?"

Raine sighed. She would prefer to keep such unpleasant things from Gaara, but he was asking. "He apologized to me and said he loved me; and you know what Gaara? The crazy fuck believes it." Just thinking about it made her shake.

_Shit. _Gaara wrapped Raine into his arms and hugged her. "Raine," she hugged him back. "Why did you have to go in there without me damnit?"

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Let's give them a moment shall we?" He hurried into the hall, Tsunade and Naruto followed. The medic moved on to the next patient. He waited for the door to swing shut and then, "Saichi could become a problem."

Naruto startled. "What? He's just a baby."

"I don't mean right now Naruto, but if he's watching Orochimaru with his Sharingan already he could be an even more monstrous child then Gaara was."

"Keh," Tsunade was getting angry again. "That damn Orochimaru."

"No doubt that Saichi will also become a container for Orochimaru." Jiraiya leaned back against the wall.

The sannins were agitated. "What's going on? What did you say to Gaara that you didn't want Raine to hear? Was it about Saichi?" Naruto questioned his sensei.

Jiraiya cast a glance at Tsunade. She nodded so he filled Naruto in. "Orochimaru is going to transfer himself into Sasuke; he's going to put Rhiannon into Raine."

"Put…" Orochimaru was going to steal Sasuke's body and live in it. He intended to do the same thing with Raine and her mother. "He said; 'Raine chan is also a very special container to me. She and Sasuke will be together forever.'" Naruto's face felt numb. _Sasuke and genie…all because of him! Orochimaru! _"Keh!"

"His selfishness knows no limits," Tsunade complained.

Naruto wondered something. "Does Sasuke know? Does he remember agreeing to give Orochimaru his body? Does he know the same thing was going to happen to Raine?"

"Sasuke wont say much about Orochimaru," the hokage reminded her ninja.

"Yeah? Well somebody should make him." Naruto turned and stormed back down the hall in the direction he had come from. _Orochimaru I won't let you!_

Tsunade took a step after him and Jiraiya stopped her. "Let him go. Naruto can deal with his generation; we have to deal with our own."

"I don't know what Sasuke remembers about Orochimaru. He won't say."

"Naruto can handle it. Let's at least give him a head start ne?"

She sighed tiredly. One of the first things Sasuke had remembered after waking up was Naruto no baka. Maybe his old team mate really could reach him. "Alright Jiraiya, we'll try it your way."

"About time," medicine and coddling could only go so far. Guys like Sasuke needed a good kick in the pants to make them more cooperative. _Wake him up Naruto. _

Gaara and Raine came out of the room; he had his arm around her. "I'm taking Raine back to our suite. We have to see to the boys."

The pained look in Raine's eyes dug at Tsunade. _Poor little girl. _"I'll check in with you later," she nodded at Gaara.

Gaara looked at Jiraiya once more and led his wife away. "He'll protect her Tsunade. Don't worry."

_Gaara will protect Raine and I'll protect Sasuke. If he comes for either of them he better bring an army. _"Who's worried?" Tsunade started off. "Let's go have a drink; I'm too thirsty to deal with Naruto right now."

The ANBU guarding the Uchiha weren't quite sure what to do with him. They sat him back up in the conference room and waited for orders. Soon enough Uzumaki Naruto came back to further interrogate the prisoner. ANBU stood aside and let the agitated looking young man go in to question his old team member.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto coming in; he was alone. "How is Raine?"

"She cracked her elbow." Naruto took a step closer to the table.

He was sure that had to hurt and Sasuke longed to be at her side to ease her suffering. "Poor Raine, she can't tolerate pain like a ninja. She's far too small and delicate."

"You would know wouldn't you?" Naruto went to the table and kicked the visitors chair out of his way. "What else do you know Sasuke!" he grabbed the table and pushed forward fast and hard. He pinned Sasuke to the wall using the conference table. It crushed against Sasuke's ribs. "Did you know what Orochimaru wants to do to her you bastard?"

The attack was a surprise. Everyone was after him today. "Orochimaru would never hurt Raine! She's _my _woman!"

"And _everything _that you have is _his_!" Naruto hissed. "Right now Orochimaru is making Saichi into who _he_ wants him to be. He is making him the perfect container. Someday Orochimaru will steal his body like he's gonna take yours!"

_What the fuck are you… _"You're speaking nonsense you idiot. The Uchiha will serve Sound. We will be Orochimaru's shinobi."

"You will be Orochimaru's body!" Naruto was about to break. _Sasuke, I wont let Orochimaru…_Naruto stepped back bringing the table with him. He threw it out of his way and advanced on his old friend in the wheelchair.

Naruto was pitching a total fit. Neither his shouts nor the sound of the table banging off the wall brought the guards in. "You're just jealous that I am Orochimaru's best ninja."

Naruto reached Sasuke and grabbed a handful of his shirt he tugged it down exposing the seals on the back of Sasuke's neck. "Do you know what this is you dumb motherfucker! Do you know what this seal means!"

Sasuke's lip curled in disgust. "Your bitch hokage sealed the power Orochimaru gave me." He wriggled his hand reaching for Naruto's jacket.

He took a chance and put his face close to Sasuke's. "Do you think Orochimaru gave you that power for free?"

"I am an excellent shinobi for Orochimaru," Sasuke grit his teeth.

"You're a container. Orochimaru is going to take your body. He's gonna live inside of you and you will cease to exist. _That_ is what this fucking seal means!"

He had promised allegiance to the sannin, to move the Uchiha to Hidden Sound. "You're out of your mind."

As angry as he was Naruto couldn't help but laugh. The pot was calling the kettle black. "You bastard," He shook Sasuke a little. "Did you know he was going to do it to her too? Did you know Orochimaru was going to give Raine's body to her mother? Did you?"

_Give Raine's body? _As emotional as Naruto was it was possible he wasn't thinking clearly. "What about Raine? What are you saying!"

Naruto quit shaking Sasuke. _No, he doesn't know. _He let go of the Uchiha and stepped back. Naruto rubbed away the angry tears stinging his eyes. "Orochimaru took you to be his next container. He gave you power and convinced you that together you could defeat your brother Itachi. You agreed to it Sasuke. You agreed to let Orochimaru have your body, but in the end you didn't need him. Orochimaru still needs you though. He wants your eyes. He wants the Sharingan."

Something about what the dumb blonde was saying sounded almost right. _No, don't fall for his tricks. Naruto is jealous and hateful and…_ "And what about Raine?"

"Orochimaru intends to use her as a container for Rhiannon."

_Rhiannon…? _A flood of broken images. Orochimaru looking at a woman's picture; the woman looked like Raine. The sannin said he loved her. Sasuke accused Raine of being a cheat just like her mother. Rhiannon was dead, murdered by Sasori. _The dead, Orochimaru can summon them… _"No, he wouldn't do that. Besides, Orochimaru is too old for Raine."

"But you're not. Inside of you two Orochimaru and Rhiannon will have a second chance at life together." Naruto shook his head. "A matching set of perfect containers. That's all either of you are to him."

_Orochimaru was in his third body when I went to study under him. _"Why should I believe you? Just because you throw a table I'm supposed to take your word as truth?"

"I don't care if you believe me or not." Naruto sniffled. "I wont let Orochimaru take you back Sasuke. I won't let him erase you; I won't let him have your body."

Sasuke was starting to get the creeps. It was true that the sannin did covet the Sharingan; he was a collector of jutsus. "Yeah, well neither will I. I have plans of my own if I ever get the hell out of here. I will be with my sons and I will win back the woman I love."

If it was true then there was hope for his friend. If he really cared for her then perhaps his feelings for Raine were enough to turn him _awa_y from Orochimaru. Naruto was still desperately clinging to the belief that Uchiha Sasuke could be saved. "Do you really love her Sasuke?"

He frowned at Naruto a little. There was a strange sort of pleading in his eyes. Sasuke wondered if maybe Naruto remembered something about him and Raine. He had a sketchy memory of finding Raine with the ninja in the woods. Sasuke met up with them and took Raine with him to Cardiff where their affair began. _Was Naruto in on it? _"Yes I do, but you know that don't you Naruto."

It was such a terrible thing to want to be true and Naruto swallowed the guilty lump in his throat. "I believe you Sasuke."

Such a simple thing for anyone to say but it felt incredible to hear. _Finally_ someone was listening to him! "Is Raine alright?"

Naruto nodded trying to compose himself. "Yeah. They'll fix her right up and send her on home."

"With Gaara." Sasuke turned his frown away. "Raine is with Gaara."

"They're married."

"I know that."

"Gaara will protect Raine. He won't let Orochimaru take her."

There was a chance Naruto was telling the truth about the sannin's plans for Sasuke and his love. Orochimaru was capable of performing such forbidden jutsus. "Gaara thinks he can keep her from Orochimaru? Has he gone soft in the head too?"

Naruto frowned a little. "Gaara beat you."

"This is just a temporary setback," Sasuke snapped. "Besides, Orochimaru is on a whole different level. Gaara can't win against him."

"I'd kill the son of a bitch if he'd quit running away from me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes back to the blonde. He was sure they had quite the competitive relationship going on in their younger years but some part of Sasuke also knew _Naruto and I were friends. Back when we were just kids, genin fresh out of the academy. _"You can't kill him either Naruto."

Naruto wondered about that. "I'd sure give it my best shot." He sighed and studied the Uchiha studying him. "What are you thinking Sasuke? What do you think happened?"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

He went to the chair and righted it. He dragged it close to Sasuke and sat down. "Maybe if you tell me what you remember people will stop asking you so many questions all of the time ne?"

That was probably true. Naruto was a total loud mouth. Anything he told the dumbass he'd never have to repeat again. "Alright Naruto, where do you want me to start?"

"Earliest memories."

"I remember my parents, my brother. I remember the slaughter of my entire clan by the one I admired even more then my father. Do you mean those memories?"

There was a miserable angry look on Sasuke's face. "What about after that?"

"Working my ass off to become an excellent ninja, finishing at the academy, being a part of a group of pansies; team seven. You and Sakura were weak, pathetic. Kakashi treated us all like babies until Gaara came along. He started shit with me so Kakashi finally gave me some real training."

"Can you remember meeting Orochimaru in the forest of death during the survival exam? Do you remember him giving you the cursed seal?"

It was sketchy like many other things. "We were fighting and then he offered me power."

"Do you remember going to Orochimaru?"

"You're skipping ahead Naruto. I remember fighting Gaara, the attack on Konoha. Gaara nearly killed Sakura and maybe even me, but you saved us with your special power. You and Gaara, both of you are really monsters. You're the same. You both wanted to fight me."

Naruto swallowed hard. "We had our fight Sasuke. When you left to go to Orochimaru."

He sort of remembered fighting with Naruto at the waterfall. "I needed a competent sensei. I was done playing around; it was time to get serious about my training."

"So you could kill Itachi?"

"I was left alive to become the avenger of my clan. I needed a power that Konoha couldn't offer me."

Memories of Sasuke's defection came flooding back. _We all fought so hard to keep Sasuke here. _"Konoha made amends with Sand when you were taken by the Sound. Everyone tried to rescue you."

"You merely tried to detain my progress. Orochimaru was a way better sensei then Kakashi. I spent years learning from him."

"Kakashi sensei cared about you."

"Such emotional attachment only hinders proper training."

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wondered if a person could be just _half _crazy; it sounded like Sasuke was. He was clear and a lot of what he said was true. "Okay Sasuke, what about Raine? Do you remember meeting her?"

Sasuke had tried repeatedly to remember meeting Raine for the first time. He remembered seeing her dance at a party in the forest; he remembered meeting her in a crowded place somewhere in Konoha. "It was here in Konoha. Orochimaru must have pointed her out to me as someone he knew. I do remember finding her most enchanting." A little smile played at Sasuke's lips. "Desert princess."

"You used your Sharingan on her at the tournament Sasuke. Do you remember that?" _Do you remember telling her to kill Gaara or herself?  
_"Don't be ridiculous Naruto. What reason could I possibly have to do that?"

"You told her to kill Gaara and instead she ended up stabbing a kunai in her chest under your orders. She could have died."

Sasuke lifted a brow. Naruto surely had the story all wrong. "Are you so sure that it wasn't Gaara who stabbed her? He's a jealous bastard you know."

"We chased you Sasuke, we fought. You got away and Gaara had to go back to Sand. Sound was planning an attack while the kazekage was away.

This was vaguely familiar. "And that's when you brought Raine to meet me. After Gaara had gone and left her behind."

His eye twitched. _I what? _"I fought you for Raine Sasuke."

"In Gaara's stead?"

"I guess," he thought it irrelevant. "She didn't want to go with you. You took her. You kidnapped her."

"I've already heard this line of shit from Gaara. After Raine and I left you we went to Cardiff, to my room. We had a pleasant evening together."

According to Raine's testimony on the night she spent with Sasuke in Cardiff he threatened to cut off her fingers and rape her but he didn't do either. They shared drugged food and went to sleep. "What the fuck are you thinking?"

Sasuke frowned as Naruto shook his head at him. "You're the one that doesn't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Do you remember taking Raine into the desert?"

"We had to meet with Orochimaru. They had their little reunion and then Raine and I had a little time alone. We were interrupted by the battle."

Naruto could still picture Sasuke's bite mark on his pretty genie's face. "Thank god you were interrupted you were about to rape her. You… bit her lip. There were teeth marks," Naruto rubbed below his bottom lip.

It wasn't the first time Sasuke had heard this melody. "So she likes it a little rough, big deal." Sasuke sighed annoyed. He could remember being between her legs and sucking on her neck on his bunk below the desert. "I'm getting real sick of everyone calling me a rapist because I hooked up with Gaara's girlfriend. Every time she came back to me it was kidnapping. That's ridiculous."

Morbid horrible curiosity got the better of him. "Alright then Sasuke, tell me the truth about you and Raine."

_Fine then I will. Naruto might even know some of it already_. "Gaara stole Raine from me in the desert and for a long time he kept us apart. I had her picture. I remember looking at it. Finally I went to see her. She was with Gaara then, they were married but we talked and she kissed me. After that I started to come around when Gaara wasn't at home. We were in love; we spent months together before Saichi was born. Finally we met in Cardiff and I took Raine to Sound where we lived with Saichi for a time. Then Gaara and his shinobi and Konoha attacked us. My son and his mother were ripped away from each other while I lay there fucked up in a coma because Gaara almost killed me _again_."

Naruto stared at Sasuke with his mouth hanging open. His perception of things was defiantly unique; Sasuke didn't remember being the bad guy. It sounded like Sasuke thought he was being persecuted for loving Raine. "You really think that you love her?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't think, I know. Just looking at her," he smiled a little thinking of his beautiful Raine. "She has my heart."

_Raine has… _If Raine held Sasuke's heart Orochimaru did not. _Sasuke can be saved. If he can love then he can understand…_

"She won't see me again before Gaara takes her away will she." He sighed sadly.

"I…doubt it. She's upset." Naruto was getting all kinds of ideas. _I can make Sasuke understand. I'll prove it to him; everything. _

He frowned wondering how much of it was Gaara's doing. "He's turned her against me hasn't he Naruto? That damn Gaara."

"You did a pretty good job of making genie hate you all on your own." Naruto stood up. He wanted to talk to Tsunade.

"Genie?" Sasuke raised a brow. He could remember how Raine had been dressed when he saw her dancing at the party he wasn't invited to. Sasuke grinned. "I guess I see where you could get a stupid pet name like that."

Naruto had been very drunk the first time he called Raine genie. "Kiba laughed at me and everyone thought I was a pervert," he reflected.

Sasuke was a little jealous. "You've spent time with Raine?"

"I visit Sand when I can."

"You'll see her before she leaves Konoha?"

"I was going to drop by on them later."

_Them; Raine and Gaara. The first family of Suna. _"Tell her thank you for me Naruto. She let me see our son; she let me see her even though she's angry with me. That means a lot to me."

"Yusuke looks just like you Sasuke," it was a sad truth but Gaara and Raine didn't seem to mind. Yusuke was accepted as their child, Renji's twin.

_I know he does. _Sasuke smiled. "He saw me; looked right into my eyes. He's so smart and he's cute as hell. Raine can make a beautiful baby."

Naruto thought all of the rug rats were adorable. Chibi Gaara and Sasuke. He smiled some himself. "They're cute."

"Yusuke's part of a big family, he has brothers. The twins pick each others noses you know. They're close and they worship Gabriel." Sasuke sighed. Family consumed his dreams of his past and his future. "Raine is a wonderful mother."

"I think so too." Naruto stepped around the chair and headed for the door. "I'll tell her you said thanks. If it's alright I'll drop by tomorrow and let you know how it went."

"Yes, that would be good." It made Sasuke wonder about the blonde all the more. Would Naruto pass messages between Sasuke and Raine, had he done so in the past? He and Naruto were rivals of that he was sure, but there was something about him that made killing him unappealing. _Friends? Can I trust Naruto?_

He looked at Sasuke once more getting a plan together in his mind. "See you tomorrow then." He smiled a little and went out. He let ANBU know that they could take the Uchiha back to his room and then he went to find Tsunade.

Both Gaara and Raine had calmed down considerably before they arrived back at their suite. They were greeted with excited _Daddy! Mama!_ Kankuro looked right at the couple, the suspense was killing him. "So, how did that fuckin thing go? Did the fucktard say anything useful?"

"Fucktard!" Gabe cheered for uncle Kankuro.

Raine gasped, Gaara and Shikamaru both dropped their jaw and Temari yelled, "Kankuro! I told you to stop cussing in front of him!"

His face felt hot and Kankuro took a step away from Gabe's cross looking mommy. Gaara and Shikamaru were trying not to laugh as they left him to swing on this one. _Aww shit. _"Sorry, my bad."

Raine bent over and pointed a finger in Gabe's face. "You don't say fucktard again Gabriel. Do you hear me," the finger shook.

Gabe shook his head. "No tard," he agreed.

Gaara cleared his throat. "Sasuke gave up no relevant information."

She straightened. "That's not true," Raine argued. "He said Saichi is traveling with Orochimaru. Saichi is using his Sharingan." She turned to Shikamaru. "Who knows about that here in Konoha? Hatake Kakashi right?"

Shikamaru supposed the guy with a Sharingan would know something about it. "He's mastered his Sharingan."

"I want to talk to him."

"Raine?" Gaara was a bit taken aback.

She looked at her husband. "Yusuke is using his eyes more often. Saichi is watching Orochimaru, learning. I want to know what that means."

It was true that Yusuke brought out his red eyes to study complicated and curious things a lot lately. _Learning. _"Kakashi wasn't born with the Sharingan."

"He has to know something."

Shikamaru headed for the door before he got tangled up in a family argument. "I'll see if I can find Kakashi."

"There has to be information about the Uchiha in this town," Temari put a hand on her hip and frowned at her baby brother. "The clan must have kept records."

"The old Uchiha district is mostly ghost town," Kankuro had seen it before. It was creepy. "Maybe you can find something there."

Raine still had three boys to feed bathe and settle for bed. There was no way she was going back to that murder house either. "I'm not leaving the boys again and I'm not taking them someplace scary."

"Wait for Kakashi," Temari suggested. "He can probably take you the right places in the Uchiha district."

It sounded like a good idea. "Is that alright with you Raine?" Gaara tried to be accommodating. He understood she was worried about what Orochimaru was showing Saichi's Sharingan eyes. She nodded. "I'll order room service, we'll get the boys settled and we'll talk to Kakashi."

She stepped closer to Gaara and he hooked an arm around her waist. He pulled her to him smiling apologetically. Raine couldn't stay mad at him. "Are you going to help me with these hooligans?"

"You bet." Gaara kissed his wife and their little spat was over.

By the time Naruto found the hokage and Ero sannin they were on their fourth round of drinks back at Tsunade's place. He pleaded Sasuke's case to them both. Sasuke could be made to understand, it wasn't too late to turn him away from Orochimaru. This was in fact the last chance he had before Orochimaru stole his body. Naruto insisted that he could save Sasuke and argued for the chance to try.

Reluctantly Tsunade agreed; mostly because he was killing her buzz. "If you really think you can do something Naruto then do it. Keep me posted if you make any progress."

Jiraiya thought it was a wise decision. Naruto still cared for his old friend; maybe it wasn't too late for the Uchiha to learn a thing or two from Naruto.

Shikamaru found Kakashi and explained the day's events to him. Kakashi agreed to drop by on Gaara a little later and he did. The jonin waited until he was pretty sure the children were settled for the evening before heading over. Raine and Gaara tucked their little ones in and then came to sit with the group assembled in the sitting room.

Kakashi told them everything he knew about the Uchiha and the Sharingan. He had studied them extensively himself since inheriting Obito's eye. A proud and talented clan, the founders of the police in Konoha. The Uchiha bloodline limit was powerful. Eyes that could see everything and copy everything they see. Kakashi had copied thousands of jutsus with his eye.

It was Temari that asked about the Mangekyo Sharingan. Kakashi explained how Itachi obtained his and went into a little more history. The Mangekyo was special appearing few times in the clan's history. The ultimate evolution of the Sharingan granted the user incredible power; genjutsu was only a part of it. Kakashi could bend space and time but it was exhausting work. He didn't have Uchiha blood. Itachi had been ridiculously powerful, Kakashi could only guess at Sasuke's strength.

They were letting it sink in when Naruto arrived. He blinked at the group sitting in a circle. "Am I missing something?"

"Just me rambling on," Kakashi lightened the mood. "Talking about the Sharingan."

_Sasuke's sons already use their eyes. _"I see."

Kakashi took advantage of the interruption and got to his feet. He had spilled what he knew and now it was up to the family to deal with it together. "Sorry but I promised to meet Gai. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call on me." He bowed a little, dodged Naruto and went out.

"What's up Naruto?" Shikamaru greeted.

Naruto smiled a little. "Just checkin in." he looked at Raine and Gaara. They sat close, he held her hand. "Everything okay?"

Gaara nodded. "Any news on Kabuto?"

"That guy's long gone."

Kankuro hated that guy. He hurt Kiba and Akamaru. "He needs to die."

Raine silently agreed. "He ran away after he saw Sasuke."

"Probably. All he cares about is fixing Orochimaru's container for him."

_Container. _ Gaara got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "I'm sure Tsunade can keep Orochimaru from reacquiring Sasuke."

"Orochimaru won't have it his way," Gaara agreed staring down his friend.

Naruto was sure Gaara would protect his wife. "I spoke to Sasuke; he was actually decent to me. He wanted me to thank you for letting him see Yusuke and for talking to him about Saichi."

Gaara sighed and slipped an arm around his wife. He was done being mad about her reckless actions now he just wanted to comfort her. "It's too bad he didn't tell us where Saichi is."

"He's a fuckin nut job," Kankuro snarled. _Sicko. Tell mouse he's sorry! He doesn't know what sorry is. _

He wanted a change of subject and Naruto asked, "When are you guys heading home?"

The tournament was over and they were ready to return to the comforts of their own home. "Tomorrow afternoon. We'll wear the boys out on the playground tomorrow morning and head out after lunch." Gaara wanted to put Sasuke behind him.

As planned Gaara and his entourage left Konoha the following afternoon. Their friends saw them off and then went back to work. The trip back to Sand was pleasant enough. They stopped in the major towns along the way to let the boys run off some stored energy. Everyone was glad to finally get home and settled into their familiar rooms. Gaara and Raine put Sasuke out of their thoughts and went on with their life. They still thought a having a daughter was a great idea and decided to keep trying.

Naruto pestered Tsunade for the fat file she kept on Uchiha Sasuke for two months before she finally caved in. Naruto had been visiting Sasuke often, talking to him and trying to correct his memories. He was the only one the Uchiha would talk to; Sasuke snarled at everyone else that came near him. She warned Naruto she wanted the file back and let him walk out with it hoping the klutz wouldn't lose any of it.

Naruto showed up to Sasuke's room with the file and a hot cup of ramen. "I brought something for you Sasuke."

"I don't eat cup of noodles."

Naruto chuckled and set his lunch down on the tray table by the door. "That'd my ramen dork, this file is for you."

Sasuke watched as Naruto came over and slid a table to him. He set the large file on it and Sasuke looked down to see his own name on the tab. "This is…"

He unbuckled the strap holding Sasuke's right hand down. "Your file. Have a look." Naruto stepped back as Sasuke opened the folder. He went back to get his noodles and sat down with his lunch.

_My file, my history. _Sasuke started to read. The stuff up front was old news beginning with his basic statistics; birthday, parents, enrollment in the academy. Sasuke did well at the academy. His grades were always top of the class even after his clan was slaughtered by his older brother Itachi. There were pictures in with files, Sasuke's class coming up through school. There was a picture of him with team seven and a stack of their mission reports. Reading some of them stirred more memories.

The next section was all about the chunin exam and then his defection to Sound. Everyone on Shikamaru's team wrote a report about their pursuit of Sasuke and the Sound ninja. Neji and Choji both arrived back at Konoha near death. Kiba Shikamaru and Lee were rescued by the siblings from Sand. Naruto and Sasuke fought bitterly at the end each exploding with power. Naruto's report made Sasuke feel something, it was sad and hollow. Sasuke turned the page.

He finished his ramen and fished his juice box out of his pocket. Naruto sat back watching Sasuke. His old friend was frowning as he read on and on. _You'll see the truth for yourself Sasuke._

Sasuke dropped off Konoha's radar for almost three years before he confronted Naruto again. The reports retold the argument the ninja had. Sasuke admitted he'd be giving his body to Orochimaru so together they could kill Itachi. It was unnerving, these reports dated so long ago. He knew Orochimaru wanted Itachi dead too. They were working together toward that goal.

Finally he got to something about Raine. It started off most miserably. Sasuke trapped her with his Sharingan at the tournament and used genjutsu on her. She woke in the middle of the night and when she could not kill Gaara Raine tried to kill herself. Sasuke read the official statement Raine had written for ANBU in her own unique script. _How could I…_

A party did indeed chase after Sasuke, but he escaped. Gaara and an army of ninja hurried off to Sand to stop the invasion. Naruto followed with Raine and Sasuke confronted them. There was a hell of a fight and even Jiraiya showed up. In Raine's reports she called Sasuke a vampire and the Uchiha started to sweat. Sasuke knew what jutsu she meant; it was just horrifying to think he had used it on her.

He kept her drained of her strength until they reached Cardiff. He kept her prisoner under threat of torture and rape. They shared a drugged meal and the next morning he took her into the desert. _No that's not right. That wasn't how it was…_ Sasuke swallowed a sick little lump in his throat and continued.

Raine was dragged before Orochimaru and he told her things she hadn't known about her mother. Things her father Sasori had erased from her mind. After meeting the sannin _Sasuke, can you take me someplace where we can be alon_e? Sasuke took her back to his room. _What do you want Raine? Why did you want to be alone with me?_ They argued and Sasuke threw her down on his bunk. _How about instead of hurting you I make you feel really good? I'll make you forget all about Gaara._ He attacked her and bit her bottom lip.

_How can this be right? There's no way that…_the lump in his throat was back and twice the size. Sasuke started to feel queasy. He read more anyway. He had to know what these pages had to say, things that Raine wrote about him. He concentrated on reading again. He was nearly through it. That was good because it didn't get any better from there.

Sasuke let her cry for a while and then went after Raine again. He wiped the blood off her face and then he kissed her. _Give it up to me once Raine _then he attacked her again. He left a hicky on her neck and then tore her shirt open to leave another on her breast. _I'll make it good for you too. _He was molesting her when Gaara attacked and reclaimed his sweetie. Sasuke remembered the earthquake. _No…_ his stomach rolled over.

He came to a photocopy of a letter he himself had written to Raine. Aside from the killing Tsume part it read like a love letter and Sasuke felt his heart ache. Behind the letter were copies of the reports from Sand about Sasuke's murder and infiltration in Sand. He killed Tsume and got into Gaara's house using the orphan boy's face. Once inside he went to Raine disguised as Gaara and acted the part of her husband. _I have a little time_. Sasuke kissed her and touched Raine intimately. _I love you too._

_This is wrong. She knew it was me. Raine and I… _It was her handwriting he was staring at. Sasuke remembered kissing her in the sunny nursery. It was hot, passionate. A kiss that begged him to come back for more and so he did. _We were in love. _He flipped the page. There was no mention of the affair that he and Raine carried on in Sand.

The next documentation was the fight where Sasuke killed his brother when Akatsuki came after Naruto. He had stopped Itachi before Akatsuki could move saving Naruto's ass in the process.

After that was the incident in Cardiff. Sasuke single handedly killed six of the princesses ANBU guard and subdued Temari with his Sharingan. He abducted Raine from the marketplace and ran. Sasuke didn't stop until they were out of the desert. He could picture lying with Raine in the grass. Kissing her soft lips. _I'm going to make you happy._ They made haste through fire country and late one night they encountered a bear. Sasuke rescued Raine and dispatched the animal. _It's a man's duty to protect his woman_.

Raine woke up in Sound surrounded by her things Sasuke had bought her, everything she liked to have. The report attributed his extensive knowledge of Raine to stalking rather then their affair. Sasuke then presented her with Saichi, a child genetically engineered by the medical specialist Yakushi Kabuto. _You're his mother Raine_. Sasuke shook his head. _No, Raine and I had Saichi together. We both wanted him! _

Raine tended to Saichi during her stay in Sound. Sasuke could still picture their baby in her arms. He remembered kissing her while she held Saichi. That night Sasuke tried to get some from his baby's mama but she wanted to talk. Sasuke told Raine about Itachi and Orochimaru. Raine was in bed with him, they were talking and she said 'How_ am I supposed to protect myself from Orochimaru when he is in this body?' Orochimaru in my body. _Again with the jutsu.

The next morning Raine woke to Sasuke touching her. She fended him off biting his lip in return. The report said that Sasuke got up to fetch the baby a bottle but he suspected if there was biting going on _Are you sure you want me to stop? You're getting wet. _They probably screwed six times before he got out of bed. The official reports continued to deny the affair Sasuke had with the kage's wife.

Sasuke brought Raine breakfast and the couple discussed leaving Sound for a while. Raine was afraid of Orochimaru and wanted Sasuke to take her and Saichi away from him. _Orochimaru... I couldn't bare it if he took either of you away from me._ She had made his heart happy and Sasuke wanted to please his love. _I want you to be happy_. Sasuke had decided on the beach. He went to tell Orochimaru he was taking a vacation.

Raine's testimony continued with Sasuke busting in on her a short time later. Sasuke put a hand on her and told her she carried Gaara's child. He threatened to kill the unborn. The report said Raine surrendered herself to Sasuke to keep her baby alive but what he remembered was his love as she sighed _I want you to make love to me under the stars._ He had responded by hugging her, smiling at her _I will do anything to make you happy. _

_This is…it can't be… _He was coming to the last of it. Kabuto came in and informed Raine he was going to impregnate her with Sasuke's child thusly creating the twins. She fainted and when she woke up Kabuto was taking a long needle out of her. Sasuke escorted her back to his room and they argued again. This time his beloved did use the word affair in her description of their argument. Of course, she denied it. _Did you hope to end it between us quickly? Maybe beg Gaara to forgive your affair?_

Sasuke left her with the baby and returned a short time later with a bottle for Saichi. He told her they were leaving Sound. Sasuke could recall being excited about their getaway. She was happy too. _I'll take good care of you my princess. Anything you want, name it and it will be yours. _They kissed in the nursery the way lovers do. Sasuke readied his family for their trip to tea country. _I love you Raine. I have for so long. I love Saichi too. _And then Gaara attacked.

His eyes skimmed over the next few pages as a deep rage and panic threatened to push his lunch out of his stomach. "No, this isn't right."

Naruto swallowed a mouth full of juice. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over at his dim friend. "There isn't anything in here about the affair I had with Raine. I was seeing her for months in Sand!"

"You were watching her," Naruto stayed calm. "You weren't with her Sasuke."

"Lies!" his free hand pushed the file off the table and papers scattered all over his legs.

He got to his feet. "Take it easy Sasuke."

"I loved her!" Sasuke railed. The horrible things he read were eating away at his insides. "I know I loved her. I remember being with her!" _She's all done with you Gaara; Raine wants to be with me._ "I fought Gaara for her! We were going to the fucking beach!"

There were angry tears standing in the Uchiha's eyes. _I'm sorry it has to be like this Sasuke. _"Oi Sasuke," Naruto went to the edge of Sasuke's bed.

_In her own handwriting Raine said… _"No!" he shoved at the table and reached for the strap holding his other arm down. "I have to find her! I have to talk to her."

Naruto caught Sasuke's free hand and held his wrist. "You can't do that Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at Naruto. The blonde was regarding him sadly. "I love Raine. You believe me don't you Naruto?"

"I do." He kept them still until Sasuke seemed to settle some. He let go of Sasuke and gathered together the materials that slipped out of a hidden back pocket; pictures. There was one on top of Gaara standing between Tsunade and Raine. Naruto sighed and set it on the table. He gave it a shove Sasuke's way.

His eyes went to the picture; Sasuke saw Raine and immediately snatched it up. She looked like a desert princess. "The first time I saw her…"

"The tournament when Gaara announced their engagement."

According to the files in Sasuke's folder shortly after this picture was taken he kidnapped her. "The two of you were in the woods waiting for me. You brought Raine out of Konoha after Gaara left." He looked up at Naruto. He had picked up a small pile of pictures. Sasuke reached for them. "Let me see."

Naruto handed the pictures to Sasuke. "We didn't meet you in the woods. You surprised us. You tried to take Raine and I fought you for her."

The picture on top was genin that graduated along with Sasuke. A memorial photo. "And why was I trying to take her ne Naruto?"

Jiraiya had said; "Raine was a political prisoner. Sound was moving against Sand and you took the kazekage's bride hostage."

"What makes you so sure I wasn't trying to keep her from making the mistake of marrying Gaara? That report doesn't mention her showering in front of me or sharing my bed." _Cut off her fingers? What the hell!_

No it didn't. Raine's report said Sasuke slept in the room but she didn't say where. She was asleep before him. There was no mention of showering. "You watched her take a shower?" Naruto wondered if it made him a sicko to be jealous.

"She left the door open." Sasuke was one hundred percent sure of it. The next picture was taken around the chunin exam. Sasuke was in the ring with Gaara. Their fight was about to begin.

Naruto figured a kidnapper wouldn't let their hostage out of their site, thus the open door while genie showered. _Man I'd fall in love if I saw that shit too. _He shook his head to clear his slobbish thoughts. "It was a hostage situation."

"Whatever." A picture of him and Hatake Kakashi. "That crap about what happened in the desert, its bullshit. She wanted to be alone with me. Why do you think that was? Maybe because she wanted me to fuck her like I did the night before?"

"You've never slept with her Sasuke." Naruto resumed his calm corrective position.

Sasuke laughed a little. "Right; I was about to rape her and Gaara saved her."

"Yes."

"I'll bet Gaara was pretty pissed off; his rival and his fiancée. What a scandal."

Naruto sighed glancing at the pictures Sasuke was shuffling through. There was a gate photo of the team Shikamaru led to pursue Sasuke. "You went after Raine to torment Gaara. You shamed her and scared her to hurt him."

He flicked his eyes up to Naruto. "I could never hurt Raine. I was taken with her from the start. All I wanted was to be with her."

"If Orochimaru didn't want her alive you might have killed her."

_Orochimaru. _ Sasuke narrowed his eyes. It was true that Raine feared and hated the sannin. She was also worried about Sasuke's body being taken by that jutsu. _I am not my mother. I will not be Orochimaru's whore. I am not his Rhiannon! _"Orochimaru wanted Raine to live; he wanted her to be his guest. She hated him."

"Orochimaru intends to put Raine's mother into her body just like he's going to do to you. The two of you will be gone, replaced by Orochimaru and Rhiannon." Naruto puffed out a frustrated sigh. "Are you understanding this Sasuke?"

"I'm not stupid asshole," Sasuke snapped back. "Maybe I just don't believe your shit."

Naruto picked up the hefty folder and set it on the table. "And what about all of _this_ shit ne Sasuke? Am I making this up too?"

"Raine probably wrote what Gaara wanted her to."

He took the pictures out of Sasuke's hand and flipped to a copy of a picture they had obtained from Rhiannon's things. He shoved the picture under Sasuke's nose. Orochimaru Rhiannon and Raine as a tot. "Do you see this? Do you understand Sasuke?"

Raine's mother smiled beside the sannin. Orochimaru held Raine and directed her to the camera. It was a family moment captured on film and something about it turned Sasuke cold inside. _You don't know do you? The deal that I made with Orochimaru. _The ringing started in Sasuke's right ear.

_He will take my body and reside in me. I will be his next container._ His vision started to dim about the edges. _I Uchiha Sasuke will be gone, but this body will still protect you and you have Saichi. Orochimaru has promised to take care of you._ The room started to spin and Sasuke closed his eyes. He was in bed with Raine. She lay beneath him as he told her these things.

"Oi Sasuke?" the Uchiha looked pale, the hand holding the picture shook. "Sasuke?"

_Must I first atone for what I have done to you before you will let yourself love me? Is that how it is? _Blood running down his chin. Raine had bit him hard; she was furious with him. _I'll leave it if you want me to._

Sasuke's nose started to bleed and one of the monitors beeped faster. "Oi Sasuke?" Naruto dropped everything and grabbed Sasuke's head in his hands. "Sasuke?"

_And what about me? If I can make you happy, if I can take you and Saichi away from Orochimaru then would you forgive me? If we could be alone somewhere will you love me?_ Sasuke couldn't hear Naruto. He was in Sound with Raine; he was holding their baby. She said _I think…I could._

His friend went completely limp and an alarm screamed scaring the hell out of Naruto. He jumped but kept a hold of Sasuke's face. His nose bleed was getting worse. After what felt like an eternity the medics came running in. Naruto stepped back to let them see to Sasuke and gathered up all of the stuff from Sasuke's file. One stayed with Sasuke while the other ran after drugs.

With the ninja out of the way Naruto noticed something sticking out from under Sasuke's pillow. He had snagged one of the pictures in the file while Naruto was looking elsewhere. It was Raine and Naruto her first trip to Konoha. Naruto lifted his hand to take it back, Tsunade would notice it missing. His finger tip touched the edge of the photograph. _I could tell her I stole it. _Naruto buried the picture under Sasuke's pillow. He sighed and stepped back. "Is he okay?"

"It's been a while since he's had a seizure. We thought Kabuto took care of it." The specialist stopped the bleeding in the Uchiha's nose.

Naruto watched the medic clean the blood off Sasuke's face. "Why didn't he?"

"Probably not enough time. He did a lot to Sasuke in one visit."

Sasuke was unconscious. "Will Sasuke be alright?"

"Sure. He'll sleep this off. He probably just remembered something clearly. That seems to be what sets it off, a sudden spike in neurotransmitter activity."

_Shit it's my fault. _Naruto quickly gathered up Sasuke's file. "Can I come back later and check on him?"

"Sure."

He turned and hurried out to get the file back to hokage's place. _It's my fault. Shit! What did you remember Sasuke?_

Just like trying to conceive Renji took time and patience so did trying to make a little girl. It was hard finding time to make babies with three active boys underfoot all the time. Raine was teaching Temari to cook. The women made dinner while the men folk corralled the boys to get them washed up for supper. It was a group effort. Gaara held Renji and Shikamaru held Yusuke while Kankuro scrubbed their faces clean. Gabe got up on his kiddie stool and washed his hands in the sink making a moderate mess.

Renji threw a fit having has face washed. He squealed and kicked at Gaara. "Renji," daddy warned. "Hurry up Kankuro, slow ass."

"Hurry up ass hole!" Gabe mimicked splashing water on the mirror over the sink.

Shikamaru tried to fight it but the laugh got out. Kankuro backed away from Gaara staring at his brother. "You're the one that said ass," Kankuro pointed out.

"Where did he get hole ne?" Gaara flat eyed his brother.

Gabe turned around and enlightened his daddy. "I got hole in my hiney. Fart come out." Gabe pushed a little and demonstrated. He ripped a loud one and smiled.

He was laughing so hard Shikamaru had to sit down. He collapsed on the toilet seat with Yusuke in his lap. The boy looked at him funny. Gaara was just sort of standing there stunned. Even Renji had stilled and was watching Gabe. Kankuro smelled doom along with Spagettio fart. _Shit I'm busted._

"Fart game daddy," Gabe tattled. "Ka farts get on fire!"

Gaara cut his eyes back up to his brother as Shikamaru writhed in hysterics. Yusuke was patting his cheek. "You uh…set farts on fire in front of the boys ne?"

"Well, maybe once or twice. We were outside and everything. It's not like we were in the house or near anything flammable." Kankuro spoke quickly and cleared his throat. He turned to Gabe. "Okay pal, let's get your hands dry."

Shikamaru composed himself after Kankuro escorted Gabe out. His face was streaked with tears. "Come on Gaara, you played the fart game."

"No I did not."

"It's a guy thing," Shikamaru waved him off. "Who can make the loudest or longest or smelliest fart. The one cheek sneak, the silent but deadly. So many fart categories. Choji excelled at the game. He farted for over a minute straight once."

Gaara wasn't sure what he missed not having friends growing up but he thought maybe he could pass on the fart game. "I see. Well, Raine is going to be furious." He finished cleaning up Renji and set him down. He ran for his brother and Gaara turned the washcloth on Yusuke.

"Chicks think farting and burping is nasty. Don't go telling Raine about the fart game."

Perhaps it was for the best. "Yes let's not." He cleaned Yusuke up quick and Shikamaru let him go. The boys ran out of the bathroom hand in hand.

He watched his nephews make a run for it and Shikamaru grinned. "I've been trying to talk Temari into having a baby."

Gaara looked down at the flush ninja sitting on the toilet. _Temari a mother? _"Oh?"

He laughed and stood up. "Yeah. There's something so awesome about watching her with the boys. I think she'd be a great mom."

Watching his love tend to their little ones always blew Gaara away too. "I know what you mean. Raine and I are hoping for a daughter. Maybe you'll beat us to it ne?"

"Don't count on it. She's still playing the 'I'm not ready' card. Maybe it's a good thing for now. She can learn to control that temper of hers before the hormones go crazy ne?"

Gaara smiled and pat Shikamaru on the shoulder. "Good luck with that." They chuckled together and went after the twins.

It took Sasuke a long time to wake up. Naruto sat by his bed for hours. It was getting late when Sasuke finally stirred. "Sasuke?"

It was dim in here, dark outside. Only the desk lamp was on. Naruto sat in a chair to his right. The blonde was staring at him. "Naruto…"

"You okay what happened?" it all ran together. Naruto was worried.

"Raine…Orochimaru…" horrible memories came flooding back.

"What about them Sasuke? Did you remember something?"

He sunk miserably into his bed. "He said he'd protect her after he took my body."

A chill ran down Naruto's spine. "You remember…?"

"I agreed to let him have me, not her."

"Sasuke, do you understand what I've been telling you about Orochimaru?"

"I get it Naruto," Sasuke turned his head away. "I'm his next container."

There was a pained look on Sasuke's face. "What about Raine?"

_I …hurt her_. "Raine," his voice cracked. _We were going to run away together. We were going to start over. _"Orochimaru was obsessed with her mother."

Naruto figured Sasuke knew all about obsession. "You know Orochimaru will come after both of you then. Genie is Rhiannon's container."

_I loved her so very much. Even now I _"I won't let Orochimaru have her."

"Gaara will protect Raine."

Sasuke rolled his forlorn eyes back up to his friend. "Gaara isn't enough to stop Orochimaru. Not even in the desert."

"You better be wrong about that," Naruto frowned.

There was something Sasuke suspected. _Orochimaru will come for me first. He will want to use my body, my Sharingan to fight Gaara. _"I won't let him have me either. I'll protect Raine from that snake bastard whether anybody wants me to or not!"

"Don't get excited Sasuke," Naruto fret.

At night his writs were put into the longer restrains. He couldn't bring his hands together but he could reach around a bit. Sasuke shifted resting his cheek on the pillow trying to get his hand underneath it. His fingers found the picture and he sighed relieved to find it was still there. "I'll protect her even if she doesn't love me because I love her. I don't even give a _fuck_ about what happened in the past. If Raine is in danger I _will_ be there to help her."

He knew Sasuke was reaching for the picture he was hiding. "Did you remember something about her?"

_Being in bed with her. Fighting, asking for forgiveness. _"She didn't want Orochimaru to take my body. She was afraid of him." he sighed tiredly. Naruto waited and finally Sasuke confessed, "I remembered being with her in Sound; holding her and kissing her. She kissed me back. She said she could love me. I don't care how crazy I sound or even how crazy I _am_; I just know that I love her. I did then, I still do."

Raine's statement said she had surrendered herself to Sasuke. She had kissed him; about that Sasuke wasn't confused. Raine probably said many things under duress, she was a quick thinker. _But Sasuke really loves her. _"Sasuke…"

"I just wanted her to love me back." He snuggled against his pillow wishing Raine were beside him.

Naruto stared at Sasuke silently for a moment. "Yeah, well you sure fucked that up pretty good," Naruto teased. He stood up. It was late and he was ready for some TV and bed. "I'll come by tomorrow. You get some rest."

He waited until he heard Naruto's footsteps moving down the quiet hall before he brought out his secret picture. He studied Raine's beautiful smile in the dim lamp light. _I love you Raine. Whatever I've done I'll make it up to you. I won't let Orochimaru have either one of us and I'll find a way to get Saichi away from him. I promise. _

Intuition always served Sasuke well. He was sleeping lightly when Kabuto came into his room less then a month after Sasuke looked at his file. "It's about time Kabuto."

Kabuto went to Sasuke. "Sorry to have kept you waiting Sasuke. How are you feeling?"

"Get me out of here."

"The visitors log says Naruto drops by a lot."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kabuto. "He pesters the hell out of me now get me out of here!" He grabbed at Kabuto's shirt.

"No need to be so rude." Kabuto pulled away and started unbuckling the straps around the Uchiha's ankles.

"Is Orochimaru here? Do you have a plan?"

"Orochimaru is with Saichi. He sent me to fetch you."

He was almost half way free. "What about Raine?"

Kabuto finished with his feet and went to Sasuke's wrist restraints. "Orochimaru will get your sweetie for you Sasuke don't worry."

"I want to see her," Sasuke pressed as Kabuto freed his left hand.

Kabuto let Sasuke free his other hand himself. "We're going back to Sound first Sasuke. Don't you want to see Saichi?"

Sasuke loosened the strap quickly. "Of course I do."

"You can relax in Sound with your son and leave bringing Raine home to Orochimaru. He'll go get her right after you get back to Sound. She'll nurse you back to health ne Sasuke?"

Sasuke was right, Orochimaru had come for him first which meant that Raine was next. "Kabuto, can you do something about these damn seals? I can't use my chakra or my eyes," he sounded displeased.

Sighing Kabuto looked him over. "I can't undo Tsunade's work for that you'll need Orochimaru but I think I can get some of these others." He went to work removing the henna from Sasuke's forehead. He could suck out the ink and dispel the seal. They may end up in a fight, it might be better if Sasuke could be useful.

Orochimaru's servant removed the seals on Sasuke and the Uchiha turned on him at once. He trapped Kabuto with his Sharingan. The ninja resisted his jutsu biting at his own lip and Sasuke switched up his plan. While Kabuto fought his genjutsu Sasuke made a few quick strikes and took Kabuto down. He had to move fast. Kabuto wouldn't be out for long, he was a master at healing himself. Sasuke grabbed the picture he kept under his pillow and went to the window.

His hand flew through the seals. He touched the bars and froze them solid. Sasuke snapped off two bars and threw the window open. He leapt to the sill and out into the night. He had to help Raine, but before that Sasuke needed some help of his own.

"Naruto you idiot wake the hell up!"

Naruto blinked awake. Sasuke was in his room shaking him. "What the…!" Naruto sat up staring at his friend. "Sasuke you…"

"Orochimaru has made his move. He sent Kabuto to come and get me. I just escaped."

Sasuke was going so fast. "Kabuto?"

"Get up and get dressed and give me some clothes. We're going to Sand.

His mouth fell open. "Are you crazy?"

The Uchiha twisted Naruto's pajama top in his fist. "He's going after Raine. Even if Orochimaru can't get my body he still wants hers. She's in danger Naruto, move your ass. We have to get to Sand."

Naruto understood enough to get up. He hurried to his dresser and dug out clean clothes for both of them. "We should tell Tsunade." Naruto donned his usual.

"Leave behind a summon for that. We have to go now." Sasuke ditched the hospital threads for black pants and a dark t shirt. He stuffed Raine's picture into his back pocket as Naruto summoned a frog.

Gamakichi appeared and Naruto gave him the warning to pass on to Tsunade at once. The frog went one way, the ninja another. They hurried to the gate. "Are you sure about this Sasuke?" If Sasuke was playing him, Naruto was dead meat.

"Kabuto will report my betrayal to Orochimaru. We don't have much time. We must get to Sand before Orochimaru."

_Running away with Sasuke in the middle of the night. Going to Sand. Am I nuts! _"Tsunade will…"

"She'll send Konoha's fastest falcon to warn Gaara. He can watch Raine until we get there and Gaara will know we're coming."

"Why me too Sasuke? Why didn't you just run?"

They were almost out of Konoha. "You have to talk to Gaara for me. He'll never believe that I'm no threat to Raine; that all I want is to protect her."

It made sense. "Is that all you want to do?"

"Of course not you idiot I love her. It would be great to be with Raine, but keeping her safe from Orochimaru is more important. I won't bother her but damnit I'll defend her."

_Sasuke would fight Orochimaru for her…_ "Gaara won't be quick to accept your help."

"He wants to protect his wife. He has no choice." Sasuke remembered the day he saw Yusuke. Gaara kissed Raine in front of him. "Gaara loves Raine too."

Naruto wasn't sure who the hell was going to be fighting who in Sand. Sasuke, Gaara and Orochimaru all ready to kill each other. "You won't fight with Gaara?"

Sasuke sighed. Gaara had told him about his son that day. They had made a fathers promise about their twins. "No." He would leave the kazekage alone if he let Sasuke guard Raine and the boys from the sannin; at least until Orochimaru was dead. "Don't get me wrong Naruto; I haven't given up on Raine. I can't; I love her too much to even think for a moment that there isn't a chance we could be together someday. If and when the day comes that she is safe from Orochimaru then Gaara's going to have a little competition."

Naruto peeked at Sasuke. "A truce between you and Gaara?"

"Something like that." Sasuke already had a plan. "I'll fight on the side of Sand against Orochimaru and the Sound."

"You can't just join Sand Sasuke. You're a criminal."

"I will be the kazekage's prisoner. Gaara will grant me asylum because I'm defecting from an enemy village. My trial and execution can be stayed so long as he is kage."

The gate and one bored looking guard came into view. "You really think Gaara's going to do all that for you?"

"He won't do it for me; he'll do it for her. She'll probably curse him for keeping me around but he will. Gaara knows I can protect her. I just need to convince him that I will. You're going to help me do that."

It sounded like a tall order to Naruto. "Gaara's gonna kick my ass for showing up in Sand with you. Do you know how much trouble I'm in Sasuke? I mean seriously!"

Sasuke tuned out Naruto's complaining as they moved by the guard. He exercised his Sharingan and put the ninja to sleep at his post. The alarm would sound soon enough. They needed to hurry. "Let's go." Sasuke broke into a run and a second later Naruto was in the trees behind him.

When Kabuto could move again, Sasuke was gone. He got to his feet and went out the window trying to follow Sasuke's trail. _Godamn you Sasuke you asshole! _Kabuto was furious, Orochimaru was not going to be happy if Kabuto returned empty handed. He had an idea where the Uchiha would go. He wanted Raine almost as much as Orochimaru did.

He noticed the downed guard at the gate as Kabuto sped from Konoha. It wasn't easy to find Sasuke's trail. Luckily Naruto was a clod that left a blazing path for Kabuto to follow. Once away from the village Kabuto summoned a sparrow to carry a message to his master. He healed his cut finger and chased after Orochimaru's container.

Gamakichi hopped his way over to hokage's place and wriggled in through an open window. Fortunately for him the frog hermit was here. The young frog went to him and leapt onto his bare stomach. "Oi Jiraiya wake up!"

Jiraiya felt weight on his gut and heard a familiar voice. He peeled an eye open and looked down at the frog. "Gamakichi, don't tell me Naruto's in trouble _now_."

The sannin reeked of sake. "Yep, he just left Konoha with Uchiha Sasuke."

"He…" Jiraiya woke up quick. "WHAT?"

The shouting brought Tsunade to her bedroom door. She poked her head out and saw the source of the commotion. Jiraiya was still naked he was sitting up and shaking a frog. _The hell? _ "What's going on out here?"

The frog turned to the hokage, the message was for her anyway. "Yakushi Kabuto came for Uchiha Sasuke tonight. Sasuke got away from Kabuto and went and got Naruto. The two of them are on their way to Suna to stop Orochimaru from abducting the kazekage's wife. You need to warn Gaara."

Tsunade never doubted a summon at two in the morning. She hurried back into her room to change out of her nightgown. "Get dressed Jiraiya. I want that frog in my office in five minutes!"

Jiraiya sighed and looked for his pants. _Naruto… what are you thinking! _He set Gamakichi down and hurried to get into his clothes. He still felt drunk and a bit unsteady. _Damn these kids. So impetuous so impatient such a pain in my ass. _

Tsunade summoned ANBU and special ninken forces to search Konoha and the surrounding countryside for Naruto Sasuke Kabuto or Orochimaru. They were ordered to look east, in the direction of Sand. She penned a brief letter to Gaara on a tiny scroll and affixed it to their fastest winged messenger. The falcon took off and flew toward the sunrise. In a few hours it was soaring through clear blue sky.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Sasuke didn't want to stop but Naruto's starvation was slowing them down. Fifteen hours after they left Konoha they stopped in a quiet village. Naruto found the ramen shop and ordered food for both of them. He was still carrying that dumb looking frog wallet of his and Sasuke shook his head. "Pork is okay aint it?" Naruto wondered why Sasuke was looking at him like that.

He couldn't care less what he ate right now. "It's fine. We eat and we go. Orochimaru can cover great distances quickly using different jutsus."

"Can you?"

"Not like he can. Orochimaru really is quick as a snake when he wants to be. Kabuto has reported to him by now. I'm sure that asshole is still following us. It will come down to who can get to Hidden Sand first." Sasuke frowned. "It's best that it be us. It will be easier to protect Raine if she's still in the village. If Orochimaru takes her getting her back is going to next to impossible and very dangerous for everyone involved including Raine."

Naruto thought Sasuke looked worried, serious. It made him nervous. "We _can_ get there first right?"

"We have to hurry."

"Gaara can protect Raine."

"In the desert with his shinobi Gaara can give Orochimaru a hard time, but that's about it. You don't know what he's capable of. I do, I've copied his jutsus. "

It was creepy to think about and Naruto lowered his voice. "Have you seen him do it? The body transfer jutsu?"

Sasuke was watching their ramen come out of the pot. "Yes. It's… disturbing. I won't let it happen to Raine."

"Is it painful?"

"I've seen bodies explode when the jutsu goes wrong, when the container fights it."

He felt his appetite falter. _Explode? _"We can't let Orochimaru get her."

"That's what I've been saying." Sasuke sighed. Their meal was almost ready.

"Okay, we eat and then we go. We'll hurry. I'll talk to Gaara when we get there. We'll all keep Orochimaru from getting anywhere near genie." The chef set their bowls in front of them and Naruto grabbed his chopsticks. _Eat hurry save Raine. _

The Uchiha wasted no time. He too hastily took in the nourishment he needed to continue their run to Sand. Naruto slurped his ramen beside him. There was something oddly familiar about it all. Sasuke figured out why before he finished his food. _Naruto and I are on the same team again._

Orochimaru was indeed very angry with Kabuto's news. Sasuke turned traitor and went running off to find his would be girlfriend. It put a definite kink in the sannin's plans. The past two years remaining in his current body was an exercise and patience and restraint. He needed the Uchiha's body _soon._ He had planned to be _in_ Sasuke when he liberated Raine from Gaara. The boy's impatient lust fouled up his plans. Now Orochimaru had to chase down both of his special containers. _Damnit boy!_

He had to get to Sasuke before he got to Raine; if not the Uchiha would likely take her somewhere it would be troublesome to find her. Sasuke might resist keeping his family loyal to Sound at all. Orochimaru still had Saichi; his dream container was growing up to the sannin's liking, but it would still be many years and several more bodies before he could take over his perfect Uchiha. _I need to take Sasuke's body now before he can interfere with my plans anymore._

After receiving Kabuto's message Orochimaru left Saichi in the hands of his special team of caregivers. It was getting progressively harder for anyone but Orochimaru or Kabuto to take care of the toddler. Saichi had learned much with his Sharingan, enough to make him unpredictable when he threw a temper tantrum. Sometimes people got hurt. Last month he set one of his nurse maids on fire. Kanton was an Uchiha trademark.

Kabuto was following Sasuke, for some _really bad_ reason Sasuke was traveling with Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had been visiting the Uchiha regularly for a few months now. Naruto had always been a bad influence on Sasuke with all of his talk about friends and caring. The last thing a fool in love needed was listening to the Konoha ninja run his idiot mouth. Sasuke was confused and demented as it was. He didn't need Naruto convincing him that Gaara's wife was more to him then pussy.

_Time is up. Sasuke will be mine and I will bring Rhiannon back to me. Nothing can stop it now. You're too late Naruto. _

The morning started like any other. Gaara was up early helping Raine with the boys. He wrestled them into high chairs with a little help from their uncles while the ladies finished bacon and eggs. After breakfast the ninja went off to see to their various jobs while Raine saw to the busy boys. Shikamaru went with Gaara to his office. He was finally getting a team of genin to supervise. They were looking over the candidates when Konoha's messenger flew in the window and lighted on Gaara's desk.

"From Konoha?" _A message from my old home town on the day I finally fully integrate myself into the shinobi of the Sand. _He smiled at the irony.

Gaara returned Shikamaru's smile. "Yes." He untied the small scroll from the bird's leg and the falcon hopped to the edge of the desk and waited. Gaara unrolled the note still smiling and started to read. It was a letter from Tsunade hokage and she didn't have very good news.

_Orochimaru intends to collect his containers now. He sent Yakushi Kabuto to free Uchiha Sasuke from the hospital. Sasuke escaped Kabuto and went to Uzumaki Naruto for assistance. Both Sasuke and Naruto believe that Raine is in great danger. They are on their way to you at the time of my writing this. More when I have updated information. _

_Godaime Hokage Tsunade_

The hand holding the scroll faltered. _Raine is in danger…_

Shikamaru didn't like the look n Gaara's face. "Oi Gaara, something wrong?"

He passed the message to Shikamaru. _Naruto and Sasuke… _Gaara shook his head as his brother in law read Tsunade's note. Sasuke coming here was pure madness. He'd be arrested on the spot, with or without Naruto. The counsel was just dieing to execute the Uchiha for his crimes against the Sand. "Has he lost his mind?"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Shikamaru finished hokage's message.

Yes, Sasuke was crazy but if he was coming _here_ it was because of Raine. "Orochimaru is coming for my wife." Gaara stood.

"Yeah so is Uchiha Sasuke! What the _hell_ is Naruto doing with him?" he shook the note to emphasize his point. "What are you going to do Gaara?"

Gaara was already moving toward the door. "Sand must be put on high alert. I have to let the border guards know they're coming."

"Oi Gaara," Shikamaru started to follow. "What are you going to do about Sasuke? Orochimaru isn't the one with the _history_ of kidnapping Raine, he is."

"Sasuke isn't going to get near Raine again." Gaara hurried out of his office to summon his ANBU and prepare his ninja.

Gaara dished out orders as fast as he could and hurried home to personally guard his wife. Raine was outside with the boys letting them run off some energy. She was clapping for Gabe as he tried to do cartwheels. Gaara went to her and wrapped her into his arms. _My love. _He kissed her. "Raine, I received word from Tsunade."

Raine was surprised to see him home so early for lunch, maybe this was why. She thought her husband looked a little stressed, a little worried. "What is it Gaara?"

He wondered how much to tell her. He had kept it from his love what Orochimaru desired to do to her body. "Naruto and…Sasuke are on their way to Sand. It appears Sound means to strike at us again."

_Naruto and Sasuke! _"Sasuke? How can that be!"

Gaara held her and stared down into her wide eyes. "He's working with Naruto."

"Why!" She couldn't believe that not only was he _free _but Sasuke was coming _here_. Raine's swallowed her heart.

"Sasuke has extensive knowledge and experience dealing with Orochimaru and Sound." Gaara knew it wasn't the answer she was looking for and he gave her a squeeze. "It's alright Raine. You don't have to see him. Not here in Sand where _I_ am kage. You don't even have to know he's here."

She stared up at Gaara. His eyes were soft and his arms around her were reassuring but something just didn't sit right with Raine. "Why would Sasuke come here to stand against Orochimaru? Why is Sound attacking again?"

_For you. _Gaara reached up and stroked Raine's cheek. "It's alright Raine. Sasuke's just going to give us some information. We'll stop the attack like we did before."

Raine leaned into her husband. "Like _you _did Gaara." She could recall being saved by his sand just before Sasuke… "The boys?"

"Your ANBU guards are all experts at creating a barrier. Even _if_ there's fighting you'll all be perfectly safe."

_Fighting. More ninja war. _Raine could go the rest of her life without seeing ninja fight again. She snuggled closer to Gaara. "I don't want you to fight Gaara. I want you with me and our sons."

He smiled at her. He knew she disliked violence and worried about the shinobi she loved. "I am the kazekage. It's my job to protect everyone and I will. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me."

_Kazekage… _"I trust you Gaara." She closed her eyes and he kissed her lips. Raine hugged at him. _I love you Gaara no matter what other title you hold you are my husband. _She would trust the man she loved. Gaara could deal with anything. He was amazing that way. _I trust you Gaara_.

They were running out of woods when the rain first started to fall. Soon it was raining hard and Sasuke and Naruto took shelter in a dilapidated abandon barn. It seemed like a good enough place and time to get some rest and Sasuke suggested that they sleep for a few hours. Dead tired Naruto didn't argue. They lay back in stale hay and drifted off to sleep. Sasuke dreamt about Raine.

It was a bright sunny day at the beach. Raine went swimming and then lay beside Sasuke to sunbathing in a tiny wet white bikini. Sasuke couldn't resist her glistening skin and he reached for her. Y_ou're so beautiful you drive me crazy._ He kissed her heatedly and Raine wrapped her slippery legs around him. She smelled like coconut.

The little bikini was all string tie and Sasuke had her out of it in no time. His hands ran over her cool naked flesh exciting her. _I want you. Make love to me Sasuke _she sighed as Raine squirmed beneath him. _Yes Raine. I love you. I want you. I miss you._ Sasuke took Raine right where they lay on the beach. The sex was incredible.

A banging pulled Sasuke from his pleasant dream. The wind had kicked up outside and a loose board rode the current occasionally slamming into the wall. Sasuke sighed tired and depressed. _Damnit I was having such a great dream. _He peeked at Naruto. He was drooling and snoring softly. Sasuke closed his eyes. A little more sleep was okay right now and he wanted to go back to his dream. _Raine… _his heart longed for her. _I'm coming. _

The stressful day seemed to pass slowly. Kankuro came home early; he was livid. He spoke to Gaara in private and read him the riot act. The Uchiha had _better _be Naruto's prisoner and Sasuke would be treated as such here in Sand. After Kankuro vented his frustration he went back to the gate to take in the frequent reports from the messengers running between the village and the squads patrolling the border.

Gaara stayed with his family. He helped Raine get the boys ready for bed. They spent a lot of time outside today and his sons were tired. They tucked the boys in and Raine read them a story; Jack and the Beanstalk, Gabe really liked it. With the boys settled Gaara led Raine back to their room for some private quality time.

Raine started to undress for bed. Now that she had seen to her children she could worry about other things. "Why is Sound starting another war? Is Orochimaru after the boys?"

"They're still too young for him to train," Gaara tried to sound casual. He pulled his shirt off and threw it in the hamper.

"Gabe's not. He's just a little older then Saichi."

He looked at his wife. She had stripped down to her underwear and Gaara went to her. "The boys will be fine. Orochimaru wont get anywhere near you or them. I promise." He wrapped her into his arms and stared down into her eyes.

She leaned against her husband. Raine loved the feel of their bodies touching. Her arms slipped around his neck. _Gaara will protect us. _"Why does Sasuke want to fight Orochimaru? Did something happen between them?"

He kept the frown away. _Sasuke wants to protect Raine. He must know… _"Maybe being in Konoha Sasuke has seen Orochimaru for what he really is."

"Is he running away so Orochimaru won't steal his body?"

_Yes. _"Sasuke might have decided he doesn't want to go along with it."

Raine snuggled against Gaara. "I can't see how anyone would want their body to be taken over. It's horrible."

Gaara pulled her close and kissed her forehead. _I won't let it happen. I will do whatever it takes. _ "I don't want you to worry about it anymore. You're safe here with the boys. I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you. The village is on priority alert. When Naruto and Sasuke arrive border guard will bring them to me. You don't have to see him Raine. No matter what information he might have he is still a criminal and will be treated as such here in Sand. I'm not Tsunade; criminals don't have such liberal rights here."

"Naruto has him under control doesn't he?" She tried not to think about the way they had fought in the forest of fire country. Sasuke had been half dead when it was over. _Then he took me and…_

"I'm sure it's fine." Gaara knew that Naruto had been coaching and confronting Sasuke for months now. _He must have reached him. _"Naruto and Sasuke go way back. They know each other well. Sasuke will behave for Naruto," Gaara hoped it sounded as true as he wanted it to be.

She sighed a little and dug her hands into Gaara's hair. He had everything under control, all was well; safe. "Do you think he'll tell us where Saichi is?"

He wasn't sure Sasuke even knew. "I'll certainly ask. Sasuke will be interrogated when he gets here."

That sounded rough. "Like tortured?"

Gaara smiled. "No. Not while I'm kage. Sasuke may have no real rights here but he's still a human being. He will be treated like any other prisoner of war."

Raine knew how the people of Sand viewed Sasuke and the Sound. They hated and feared them. They wanted the Uchiha executed for his crimes against the first family of Sand. "Are you going to kill him?"

He blinked at her. Raine was looking at him curiously. "He isn't coming here to fight me. It's Orochimaru he wants."

"The counsel wants him on death row."

A big part of Gaara did too. Sasuke should die for what he put Raine through. "Don't worry about it. Right now he's still Konoha's prisoner. He's still their problem." He pulled her close and kissed her. "It's going to be alright Raine."

If he said so, it must be true. Raine had absolute faith in Gaara. She smiled a little and reached for his sensitive ears. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much." He kissed her again and released his passion. Gaara took his wife to bed and loved her.

Kabuto dropped to one knee. "Orochimaru sama, Sasuke and Naruto are still ahead but the distance between us is minimal."

Orochimaru loomed over his servant. "What is he doing with that boy ne?"

He didn't know and he cringed a little. "Using him for passage into Sand perhaps."

The sannin didn't think Naruto was the Uchiha's hostage. "Tell me Kabuto, are they pals again? Does Sasuke trust Naruto?"

"He said Naruto pestered him. The visitors log was only a week old but Naruto came every day to see Sasuke."

_What has that brat done to my container? _"Then we should waste no time. I don't want that kuuybi brat turning Sasuke away from me. It will make things difficult if he does."

The ninja stood up; clearly Orochimaru was ready to be off. "Will we be acquiring Rhiannon's container this trip as well?"

Orochimaru's lips curled into a devious smile. "Well we are in the neighborhood."

Naruto was exhausted. They had been running forever. They were nearly to the desert and still no sign of Kabuto or Orochimaru. At least they were still ahead of the bad guys. "You think we're still being followed?"

"I know we are. Orochimaru will try to re claim me before we get to Sand. He's probably been in his current body too long. It's time for a new one and he wants mine."

"I won't let him take you Sasuke."

_Neither will I. _"I won't let Orochimaru have me or Raine. I will protect her."

It was a fairly straight run the rest of the way to Sand. "We'll get to Sand before Orochimaru can make his move wont we?"

"I'm trying." _Raine, stay safe until I get there! _"It's difficult to know where Orochimaru is going to pop up. He's running out of time, if he intends to take me before we make it to Sand he'll set up an ambush. Stay alert."

Naruto scanned the flatland they traveled through. "Gaara probably has Sand locked down by now."

"I'm sure he's doing everything he can to protect Raine." As much as it irked him, Sasuke understood Gaara loved Raine.

"It will be okay," Naruto had faith. "Gaara will protect her. We'll back him up."

Sasuke intended to use Naruto and Gaara as _his_ back up. "Fighting Orochimaru isn't going to be easy and this time it will be a real battle. He will fight for what he wants."

"He's not taking you or Raine anywhere." Naruto frowned. "This time I'll kill him."

Kakashi twisted the cap off his canteen and took a big swig of cool water. Sakura sat with Kiba and Neji, the team he had assembled to follow that annoying Kabuto kid. Kakashi had enough of him. When they caught up to him, Kakashi would kill the ninja and be done with it. "Ten minutes guys," he reminded.

Kiba was eager to get to Sand. He wanted to see his friends. He wanted to make sure Kankuro's sweet little sister was alright. "I still don't get that guy."

"Orochimaru is evil through and through," Neji offered.

"Not him, Sasuke. What the hell is he thinking going to Sand? They'll kill him."

Sakura understood. She and Naruto had talked a lot about Sasuke. "He wants to protect Raine. Sasuke…really loves her."

"Keh," Kiba stood and stretched. "He doesn't know the meaning of the word."

"He can't help it. It's what he really feels."

"And it's good that he does," Kakashi interjected. "If Sasuke knows what it means to love, if he desires to protect Raine and the children; Orochimaru will have a hard time taking Sasuke's body if his heart is not all black."

Sakura looked up at her sensei. "Naruto was really reaching him. Maybe he can…?"

"If anyone can save Sasuke its Naruto." Kakashi hoped that this was a second chance to save his former student.

_Naruto… _Sakura stared down at the sandwich in her lap. _Please be okay Naruto and if you can, help Sasuke. _

Gaara spent much of the next day with Raine and the boys. He didn't want her worrying about Sasuke or Orochimaru; he did his best to keep her mind on more pleasant things. They were at the playground all morning. Gaara pushed Gabe on the swing. They rounded the boys up near lunchtime and paraded them home to get cleaned up. Gaara always felt incredibly proud strolling his family through the village. His wife and children were adored by everyone. It made him happy to show them off.

Gabe wanted hot dogs cut up with ketchup. Once he explained his order to mommy his brothers opted for the same. Raine rolled her eyes. "I think they would live off of meat and ketchup if I let them."

Gaara smiled. He knew Gabe liked anything with a tomato taste, especially ketchup. He would eat it straight if he could. "Probably." He stopped and kissed his wife. "I'll get these boys washed up."

She smiled at her husband and he chased the boys upstairs. She giggled and went into the kitchen. Raine decided to boil the hot dogs, Renji didn't like them fried. He'd pick the skin off and pout. She could hear Gaara upstairs laughing with the boys as he tried to get them cleaned up enough to sit at the table. Gabe squealed and got the twins going. Chuckling to herself Raine started the hot dogs.

There was a tap at the sliding glass door and an ANBU guy stuck his head inside. "Kazekage sama?"

"He's upstairs, shall I get him?"

Toki bowed. "Thank you princess."

Raine hurried up the stairs and took over for Gaara. He went down to the kitchen with Gabe at his heels. The little guy wanted his hot dog with ketchup. "Ketsup daddy," he reminded as he followed daddy downstairs.

"Okay Gabe, up to the table." Gaara turned to his ANBU. "What's going on?"

He took a deep breath and let it out. "We just received word from the border. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto made it to a patrol squad but…"

"But?" Gaara straightened.

"The squad was ambushed, three dead. Orochimaru attacked them."

_Oh shit! _"What happened?"

Sasuke and Naruto were met not far from the border of wind country by a party of Sand ninja. The leader told them that the kazekage was expecting them. He gave the Uchiha a filthy look. "You better have some good information or you're going to hang."

Sasuke straightened and Naruto stepped between him and the Sand jonin. "We have to hurry to Gaara."

The jonin turned. "This way."

They hadn't been running with the squad long when Sasuke felt an ache in the vicinity of his cursed seal. "Shit," he activated his Sharingan immediately.

"Sasuke?" Naruto heard him grumble and peeked at him. His friend's eyes were red.

"Orochimaru is close. Stay alert!" he barked a warning.

The ninja running behind Naruto heard something and turned slightly to look back over his shoulder. He screamed and stumbled. Naruto glanced back just in time to see the ninja be devoured by a giant snake that erupted out of the ground. "Oh shit!"

The ground shook and a moment later giant snakes were popping out of the desert all around them. "Fight your way through them!" Sasuke commanded. "Keep going! We have to get out of range!" Somewhere behind them Orochimaru was sitting on his ass letting his pets do the work for him. _Afraid to get too close to me ne you bastard?_

Naruto dug into his pouch and handed Sasuke a stack of shuriken. "We need to clear a path through these things!" the ground ahead gave way and another Sand ninja became snake food. "Damnit!"

Sasuke leapt away from a snake and threw the shuriken. He took three animals down but over a dozen perused them. "Behind us Naruto!"

The ninja to his right was sucked under the sand and Naruto heard him scream. He took two handfuls of kunai and threw them at the snakes slithering after them. He stopped a few of them, "There's too many!"

"Keep running!" _We have to get out of this jutsu's territory before everyone is killed! _

"They're still chasing us!" Naruto panicked. There were _a lot_ of big snakes.

_The edge of his territory can't be more then a couple of miles. _"Run Naruto!"

Naruto did. He Sasuke and the squad leader made it clear of the sannin's territory. Sasuke promptly turned and hit the pursuing snakes with enough fire to roast them all. While Sasuke cleaned up the snakes the Sand jonin sent a message to the runner ahead apprising him of the situation. The messenger hauled ass to Sand.

Gaara leaned against the counter. "When will they be here?"

"If they aren't ambushed again anytime now kazekage sama, but its almost certain that Orochimaru is following them."

_Orochimaru wants his containers. Sasuke and Raine. Sasuke has to make a stand against Orochimaru, if not he'll…. _"Have them brought to my office the moment they arrive." Toki bowed and hurried out. Gaara heard Raine and the boys coming down the stairs. The twins ran in with their mother a few steps behind.

Gabe had been quiet while daddy talked his business but now he was excited to tell his brothers. "Three ninja dead! Naruto come see! He got Sasuke!"

Raine froze in the doorway. "Wh…"

"Fight snakes!"

"That's enough Gabe!" Gaara snapped startling everyone in the room. Renji started to cry. Raine took a step into the room and Gaara went to her.

"What is going on? Just what did he hear?" maternal instinct took over. Raine was mad. "Don't yell at him for repeating what you said!"

He put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I'm sorry Raine. Listen; Naruto and Sasuke are being perused by Orochimaru. He tried to get them in the desert and three ninja were lost."

"Orochimaru is coming here?" Yusuke was patting Renji's shoulder to sooth him.

Gaara moved in and took Raine in his arms. "I wont let him step foot in Sand. His attack will fail just like it did before. Sound cannot defeat us."

"The boys," she worried. Renji was still sobbing.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to our babies." He kissed Raine and then turned to the table. Gaara picked Renji up and hugged him. "Daddy's sorry. I yelled too loud."

Gabe was pouting. "Hot dog. Ketsup."

Raine heaved a sigh and went to make the boys their plates. "It's coming Gabe."

Gaara reached over and patted Gabe on the head. "I'll make sure you get lots of ketchup okay pal?" Gabe smiled and all was forgiven.

Two more squads of Sand ninja joined them as they raced to the village. Orochimaru was still out there somewhere behind them. Naruto could practically feel him breathing down his neck. "Where is he? Where will he attack from next?"

Sasuke was feeling the first pangs of fatigue in his legs. "If we're lucky he won't attack again until we've arrived in Sand. Even Orochimaru will hesitate about moving below Gaara's desert. He has to be careful or Gaara will sense his presence."

Naruto blinked at Sasuke. "You…know that?"

"I know all of Gaara's moves and tricks, so does Orochimaru."

"Sasuke," Naruto had been curious since the day Sasuke had a seizure after looking over his file. "Have you been remembering things?"

"I've been remembering things since I woke up Naruto." It was a 'shut up' answer, but a truthful one. Yes, Sasuke had been calling back his life and memories since he first came to in Konoha hospital.

"You know what I mean," he puffed running beside Sasuke.

He never broke his stride. "I remember more about Orochimaru."

It was good in the way that they had to fight the sannin and knowledge is power; on the other hand Sasuke was recalling things about his time in Sound. "Do you remember being his ninja?"

"I was his best. He taught me just about everything I know. Jutsus, strategies; that's why I know he's still out there. He'll try to stop us from reaching a stronghold. If he can't," Sasuke sucked in a breath as he ran on. "He'll attack the stronghold."

"Suna."

"Orochimaru won't be taking Raine all quiet and sneaky like he hoped to do with both of us, the son of a bitch," Sasuke growled. "I'm going to beat him down so fucking hard he'll go find himself other containers for his sick jutsu."

Naruto had fought with Orochimaru before. He didn't remember much of it but he knew the sannin was hardcore. "Can you beat Orochimaru?" he marveled.

"I trained with him, I know him. I need to corner him; I need Gaara to corner him. It will take all the power of the desert to hold that bastard still."

He lifted a brow. "Gaara's gonna hold him while you hit him?"

Sasuke almost laughed. "Yeah, how fucked up is that?"

Naruto laughed for both of them. _Sasuke and Gaara working together, a team_. "This whole thing is fucking crazy! I shouldn't even be here!"

"You're crucial to this mission Naruto. You must make Gaara listen to me."

His smile sagged some and Naruto got serious. "We will talk to Gaara together."

His old team mate wasn't going to speak for him, but he wasn't going to abandon him either. "Alright Naruto, together."

Temari and Shikamaru hurried home as soon as they heard the news. Gaara was glad to see them. He had to get to the office to command his ninja, perhaps even check in on the guard at the gate, but he didn't want to leave Raine alone. The married couple agreed to stay with Raine and the kids. Gaara pat his good boys on the head and kissed his wife. "I won't be long," he promised as he headed out to do his duty as kage.

His container and the kuuybi brat weren't that far ahead. They were surrounded by Sand shinobi now and almost to the village. _You aren't getting away from me Sasuke. I will have the Sharingan._ Orochimaru's hands moved through the seals. The time had come to claim all that the sannin desired. His dream of the past twenty years would finally become a reality. Rhiannon would come back to him. Sasuke and Raine were their perfect containers; Orochimaru wouldn't have it any other way.

"The village!" a jonin shouted and pointed ahead.

Sasuke followed the finger with his Sharingan. Ahead was the crater, Hidden Sand and _Raine and the boys…_ Hawks circled the desert and the village in the sky above, their sharp eyes seeing everything for miles around. "Don't stop and don't slow down." His cursed seal was tingling. "Orochimaru is still coming."

"Not more snakes," Naruto groaned.

"We'll be safe inside the village," another jonin informed. "Kazekage sama ordered a strong protection barrier put up around the village. Twenty eight prong, invincible."

It was an impressive number _Nice job Gaara _but still Sasuke frowned. "Don't get so confident. You're underestimating Orochimaru."

Naruto had never heard of such a massive barrier and he was impressed. "That should slow him down though at least."

The Uchiha nodded in agreement. "It will take time to put a hole in that barrier, but it can be done."

A chunin to Sasuke's left started to panic. It was bad enough Uchiha Sasuke, a criminal that needed to die, was here; Orochimaru was going to attack the village too. "This is your fault Uchiha!"

Sasuke turned on the ninja. "Orochimaru wants your kage's wife. Eventually he'll want Gaara's sons too. I have nothing to do with it. We are all just being used by Orochimaru."

"Liar," one in the group to Naruto's right hissed. "_You _want the princess! Young master Yusuke is…"

The leader swung a fist and hit his subordinate in the chest. "Shut up!"

He felt the hateful stares the sand ninja were giving him. "I'm not here to take your princess. I've come to protect her."

Their course altered slightly as they ran for the gates of Hidden Sand. They were almost there when the tingle in Sasuke's marking became a dull ache. He rubbed at it and clenched his teeth. Naruto was watching him. "Sasuke?"

"We aren't going to make it."

Gaara decided to check in at the gate personally. Maybe he would even stick around and wait for Naruto to show up. The kage was wondering just what the hell he was going to do with the Uchiha when he felt something move in his desert. The sand told him what was coming and Gaara broke into a run for the gate. "All shinobi prepare for enemy attack!" he called to his men as he raced to stop Orochimaru. Naruto was in grave danger. _I have to hurry! _

A guard atop the gate leading into Suna lifted a hand and waved at the approaching party. Naruto was watching him when he felt the first tremor. "Oh shit not again."

"Scatter!" Sasuke commanded veering of to the right. Naruto stuck beside him. Seconds later the giant snakes were erupting from the ground they ran on again.

The sand ninja they were traveling with engaged the enemy. "We have to do something!" Naruto brought his hands in front of him.

"Keh!" Saving Gaara's shinobi wasn't on the top of Sasuke's to do list. "Cover me," he grunted at Naruto. His old team mate made some clones to circle them while Sasuke's hands flew through the seals. "Guard yourselves!" he warned and spit fire at the slithering masses.

Naruto's clones fanned out and ran to help the sand ninja still fighting snakes. Sasuke spit another burst of fire and then they were running for the gate again. The ground was quaking, more snakes spewed from the cracks the earthquake made. They had to get out of the open desert before they became snake food. "Hurry everyone!"

Gaara arrived at the gate and lighted beside the gaping ninja that had been waving just moments ago. The desert was alive with massive snakes. Some shinobi were fighting, others running through the path their commerads were trying to clear for them. Naruto and Sasuke were paired up and running full tilt boogie for the safety of the village. The ground in their path cracked and yawed open. The hole grew bigger as Gaara's friend ran closer. _Shit! _"Naruto!" Gaara released his sand at once.

Sasuke saw the black mouth opening up ahead of them. He tried for stage two and got nothing but pain. "Fuck!" Tsunade had sealed his power. They couldn't fly over the growing hole and it was rushing up to eat them. "Look out Naruto!"

One minute there was earth beneath his feet, the next; nothing. _Oh hell! _Naruto seemed to dangle in mid air for the briefest flash of time and then he was falling. "Sasuke!" he cried out panicked. Below him was only darkness unending. "Shit!"

He reached for Naruto as the ground gave way beneath them. Sasuke caught him by the back of his jacket ready to fling him as far out of the way as he could when he found it unnecessary. Instead he parried and landed on the sand Gaara had sent to rescue them. Naruto was screaming as they floated over the giant mouth in the sand. Sasuke looked up and saw Gaara on top of the gate. The cloud of sand they rode was taking them to him. Sasuke frowned some and hauled Naruto to his feet beside him. _Keh! Saved by Gaara._

With Naruto and Sasuke out of immediate danger Gaara focused on the hellish black mouth that was spreading out in his desert. Some kind of dark summoning jutsu, the thing was _alive_. Gaara focused on the sand around the abdominal thing hardening the sand to the likeness of a diamond to contain the beast. It required some effort and Gaara dropped to one knee in concentration.

Naruto heard an inhuman cry that stood all of his hair straight up. "What the fuck?" he dared a peek back over his shoulder. The hole had _eyes _and _teeth_. "M-monster!"

Whatever the hell this thing was, it was tough. It resisted Gaara a hundred and ten percent. Gaara put his hands out calling and hardening more sand squeezing in on the creature. The monster pushed back with its black chakra. _More…more… _He narrowed his eyes focusing hard on the enemy. _Stubborn bastard aren't you? _

The Uchiha could feel the enormous amount of chakra baking off of the desert below as the young kage fought Orochimaru's earth demon. He turned his Sharingan on the struggle still holding on to his nervous friend. "Take it easy Naruto."

"What the _fuck_ is that thing!" It was growling. Naruto could hear it. Gaara's sand won the fight and closed in on the thing slamming the dark hole shut. Only desert remained.

Sasuke lifted a brow and looked back at Gaara. They were almost to him. Gaara looked at Sasuke and stood to meet him and Naruto. Naruto turned to his friend. "Gaara!" he called smiling some and waving a hand. The sand brought them to the top of the gate and Naruto and Sasuke leapt to Gaara's side.

Gaara looked at Sasuke and then Naruto. "What's happening? The desert is crawling with snakes."

"Orochimaru is coming," Sasuke answered staring at Gaara. "Right now."

He looked up and met the Uchiha's Sharingan. "I sense snakes not Sound shinobi."

"Orochimaru doesn't need to bring an army. He can make one."

"Oi," Naruto felt the eerie electricity flowing between his two old friends. Gaara looked at him. "We're here to help."

Sasuke straightened and tried to calm his overtired mind and body. "I won't let Orochimaru take Raine. I won't let him do that sick jutsu to her."

His eyes went back to Sasuke. "Neither will I. Orochimaru's not getting anywhere near my family."

_Rub it in asshole. _Sasuke frowned at Gaara. This was no time for jealous rivalry. "You have to corner him; hold him. You can do that can't you?"

"I can do anything in the desert."

"Don't get cocky!" Sasuke warned stepping forward threateningly. Gaara never even blinked. "This is Orochimaru we're dealing with!"

Naruto opened his mouth to try to keep an argument from happening but there was an explosion not far from the gate. The smoke began to disperse and Naruto saw Orochimaru atop a giant snake. There were five gargantuan cobras just outside of Sand; the sannin rode the one in the middle. "Guys!"

"Shit!" Sasuke and his nemesis turned just as the snakes began their charge. There was no time to do anything else. Sasuke bit his thumb and drew blood his hands flew through the seals.

Gaara wasted no time either. His stood right beside his old rival making seals of his own. Gaara got his jutsu off first, "Doton yomi numa!" The ground near the gate became a swamp sucking in two on the snakes. Orochimaru avoided it hanging back and two more snakes were still coming. Gaara tried to grab them with his sand.

Sasuke summoned, "Rashomon!" the giant demon gate appeared in a blast of sand and smoke. The snakes slapped into it hard enough to destroy both of them. The ground shook and the gate disappeared along with its two newest victims.

Sand whirled around him as Gaara prepared his next jutsu. Orochimaru was still untouched and two of the snakes writhed to escape the swamp he had created beneath them. _You'll all drown in my sand. _"Ryusa Bakuryu." A huge wave of sand rose up between the village and the remaining snakes. Gaara sent the crushing tidal wave of sand forward to finish his enemies.

"Impressive little boys," Orochimaru smiled a little and moved through the seals. He became wind as the sand tsunami washed away his snakes.

Naruto stood behind Sasuke watching it all with his mouth hanging open. The desert before them was scrubbed clean by Gaara's sand. "Where is he?"

Gaara frowned. "He's not in the ground."

His Sharingan searched for his former sensei. There was another explosion as Orochimaru summoned Manda. They appeared in the middle of the freshly laid sand. Manda was bad news, he'd eat everybody. _Shit. _"Give it up Orochimaru," Sasuke called to the sannin. I'm not going with you and neither is Raine."

Manda reared up; Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at his run away container. "You're wrong Sasuke."

"You have no army," Gaara backed Sasuke up. "I'll sink your snake. You can do nothing in my desert."

The sannin chuckled. "You're every bit as egotistical as Sasuke said you were kazekage." Orochimaru flew through the seals. "I'll show you my army."

There was a strange noise, almost a howl but like no wind nor beast Gaara had ever heard. The fresh sand started to charge and a moment later he saw the bodies forming in the dirt. Orochimaru was creating shinobi out of earth for as far as his eye could see. _Holy shit there must be thousands of them! _Gaara reached forward and rolled the desert disrupting the jutsu in as many places as he could.

Hundreds of soldiers rose up out of the earth. All had the same objective; attack Suna. "Gaara, can you make the earth dragon bullet?" Sasuke asked already moving through the seals for Katon karyudan.

He could and he did. "Ready!" Gaara fired the mud balls one after another. Sasuke lit each of them with his fire turning them into missiles. They sent round after round into the soulless warriors rushing the village.

_This is fuckin nuts. _There were still so many of the enemy. A sea of clones attacking. _All of this from just one jutsu! _Naruto was flustered. Snakes, monster holes and now this. "How much chakra does this guy have?"

Kankuro was talking with Baki when the alarm sounded. They hurried to the gate with a flood of shinobi ready to defend their village. Gaara was on top of the gate with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Kankuro's baby brother was working a combination jutsu _with_ the Uchiha. _What the fuck? _"Gaara!" Kankuro bounded up to stand behind his brother. He took in what was happening on the other side of the sealed gate. "Oh fuck."

Sand shinobi began to line the walls of their precious village all throwing devastating jutsus upon his clones. Orochimaru watched their struggle with a smile on his face. Another jutsu and hoards of poisonous snakes spewed from the sannin and raced toward the village.

Gaara quit with the missiles in favor of another approach. "Hang on," he warned. Gaara dropped to one knee and felt deep into the earth with his chakra. The ground shook violently and cracked open like an over baked pie. Snakes and clone soldiers fell into the mile deep pit that opened up underneath them. It took out a lot of them, but there was still more. _Damnit this is endless. _

Sasuke was a little breathless and lightheaded from blowing so much fire. "Can you knock more of them into that trench of yours?" he asked looking down at Gaara.

Kankuro snarled at the Uchiha. "Don't fucking tell Gaara what to do!"

Gaara raised a hand. "I can and I will." He set the desert swirling calling the sand to dance faster, to move the enemy. Gaara closed his eyes concentrating on sliding the attacking masses into his trap.

The Uchiha favored Kankuro with a quick look of disgust and then looked at Naruto. "If you can get that big frog out here, it would help. He can deal with Manda while we fight Orochimaru."

"You aint the fuck in charge _prisoner_!" Just looking at Sasuke made Kankuro angry.

Naruto stepped between them. "I'll summon the boss." He bit at his finger as he leapt down off the gate. He had to be someplace where shit wasn't going to get destroyed when the big frog appeared. Naruto dodged clone soldiers as he prepared his summon.

"Naruto!" Sasuke watched the fool jump into a sea of enemy ninja. A moment later the frog appeared before them with Naruto perched atop his head. Sasuke leapt to his friend. "Oi get this frog to take us over there!" he pointed at Manda.

"What!" Gamabunta scoffed. It was that damn Uchiha kid on his head with Naruto. "What the hell is going on Naruto?"

"Boss! It's Orochimaru!" Naruto wondered how much trouble he was in.

Gamabunta blew smoke in the snake's direction. "I am so sick of you."

"Likewise," the snake hissed.

"Please boss, we have to stop Orochimaru. He's come here to get genie…uh I mean Raine. You know Gaara's wife."

The frog saw the kazekage on the gate working his sand to draw Orochimaru's clone army away from his village. He went for his dagger. "Alright kid, don't fall off." Gamabunta sprung high into the air and pointed himself at Manda.

"Frog boss," Sasuke dropped to one knee and addressed him. "I can ignite your toad oil. Spit it at Manda!"

"Pretty bossy aint ya brat?"

"Please!

It would take the enemy by surprise so Gamabunta agreed. He spat a huge ball of oil at the snake and the Uchiha ignited it with his fire. The snake dodged and the frog spit again. Manda was burned and Orochimaru was shocked. Gamabunta's dagger missed the snake's head by a hair. Manda swung his tail hissing furiously.

"I'll kill you!" Manda thrashed and drove the frog from his sword.

"Sasuke you…" Orochimaru growled at the traitor. His hair was singed.

He stared at the angry sannin. "You've found yourself the object of hate of yet another Sharingan Orochimaru. Raine and I will raise our children, not you and Rhiannon."

"Oh?" Orochimaru gnashed his teeth. "Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know." Sasuke leapt off Gamabunta and flipped to Manda. He attacked the sannin head on engaging him in a fast paced taijutsu match.

Kankuro stepped up for a better view of what was going on out there. The giant snake thrashed and rolled unconcerned for the two ninja fighting on his hide. The giant frog jumped away from the snake. Gaara drug snakes and clone shinobi into the great crack in the earth. Little brother was sweating and he was starting to breathe hard. _He's used too many major moves. He's running out of chakra fast. _"Oi Gaara, don't overdo it."

Gamabunta jumped back as Manda death rolled. Clone soldiers smashed to pieces beneath the summons thrashing and jumping. Naruto saw fire and ice jutsus collide somewhere in Sasuke's vicinity. "Shit that's right. Sasuke needed Gaara to hold Orochimaru down. Oi boss! I have to tell Gaara. We have to help Sasuke!"

"Then we better hold down that squirming wallet so Gaara's sand can get to Orochimaru."

"Transformation jutsu?" it always made Naruto nervous.

"Fangs and claws boy. You know what to do. Now warn Gaara to be ready!"

Naruto took in a big deep breath and let it out in a long shout to be heard over the battle. "Grab him Gaara!"

Gaara looked up just as Naruto and his summon charged toward the big snake and the two fighting atop his rolling body. _Sasuke's fighting Orochimaru. I have to… _there were a few hundred soulless creatures still trying to get to the gate, there were still snakes everywhere. _My chakra is. _ Gaara stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow. He concentrated. _This is my desert I will…_

"Transform!" The transformation was a success, now a nine tailed fox the summon attacked the snake. Gamabunta sunk fangs unto the snake's throat and tore at him mercilessly with his temporary claws.

"I hate you!" Manda screamed at his enemy as he thrashed. "Orochimaru!"

The sannin and his container struggled to stay atop the snake. "Keh!" Orochimaru saw the fox transformation. "Damn Naruto! Go Manda!" the snake vanished and the big fox came after Orochimaru. He leapt back flying through the seals. Genjutsu didn't work on a summon, but frogs hated the cold. The temperature dropped as he cast the ice jutsu at the troublesome transformed pair.

The fox's two front paws were frozen to the ground and Gamabunta roared enraged. "Boss!" Naruto worried. The jutsu was broken and they were frog and boy again.

"If I move I'm gonna tear apart my delicate feet!" the summon was furious.

"Then just go boss. We'll take it from here."

Gamabunta puffed smoke. "If you ever fight Orochimaru again, call me. I want to kill him!" the summon disappeared in a blast of smoke and Naruto was on the ground again. He was running low on his normal chakra; dozens of zombie clones headed his way. _Fuck this! _He borrowed some of that very special red chakra. "Taiju kage bushin no jutsu!" the desert filled with a hundred Naruto's and they all went into battle as the real Naruto fought his way toward Sasuke.

Orochimaru turned back to Sasuke. The boy was relentless. The sand around them whirled and kicked up into the air. "What are you doing Sasuke? You're my shinobi! Why do you fight for the man that holds your love prisoner? You should be fighting Gaara not me."

Sasuke was getting tired, but Orochimaru must be as well. He had summoned quite a bit in a short period of time. _If Gaara can catch him I can kill him! _"Gaara won't hurt Raine, you will!" He attacked trying to push the sannin into Gaara's sand trap.

"I will reunite her with her mother. I will make her immortal. She will forever be with the man she loves, you Sasuke." Orochimaru dug, "You remember that Raine just loves you to pieces don't you."

His concentration faltered for only a second but it was enough of an opening for Orochimaru to kick him in the chest and send him flying backwards. Sasuke skidded to a stop reclaiming his balance. "Shut up! You don't know anything about her!"

"But you do don't you?" it was dangerous looking in the Sharingan but Orochimaru was ready. He fixed his snake eyes on Sasuke's red ones. "You know her every move, her every gesture. Her perfume and the feel of her hot lips against yours. If that's not love then what is it ne Sasuke?"

He nearly choked as his stomach rolled over. He narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru. "It's called obsession motherfucker! You know all about it too don't you? That's why you're trying to bring Rhiannon back! You're obsessed with her!"

The sannin laughed. It looked like his container was about to have a breakdown. "I loved Rhiannon and she loved me back. If you let me have you and Raine, you can love her every night…instead of Gaara."

"I would rather let Gaara fuck her a hundred times then to let you put your hands on Raine even once!" Sasuke charged powering up his chidori. _Do it Gaara now!_

Gaara focused as much of the power of the desert he commanded into one spot, Orochimaru's feet. He grabbed him and held him still. _Kill him Sasuke Kill him _"Now! Kill him now!"

Most unexpected, inconvenient and dangerous. Orochimaru couldn't move and the Uchiha was moving too fast for him to perform a proper barrier jutsu. Orochimaru grit his teeth and brought his hands up. "Sasuke!"

"Chidori!" Sasuke thrust and the sannin knocked his hand just slightly as he came in. Sasuke's hand dug into the sannin's shoulder and Orochimaru grabbed his wrist.

"Fuck it I'll just kill you!" Orochimaru was furious, wounded by his container. "I don't need a second rate Uchiha like you. I have Saichi!" he twisted hard and snapped the bones in Sasuke's forearm. He flung the Uchiha away as he cried out in pain and Orochimaru struggled to get out of Gaara's hold. Just a little more and he could be free.

"Fool," sweat poured down Gaara's face as he struggled to hold onto Orochimaru. "It isn't over yet."

Behind Orochimaru, "Rasengan!" it struck the surprised sannin with enough force to send him whirling up into the desert sky.

Sasuke watched Orochimaru fall. He scrambled to his knees and cradled his broken arm. "Good one Naruto!" that had come out of nowhere.

Orochimaru landed with a splat as skin broke open and bone broke. It was enough. Both Gaara's sand and the kuuybi brat were coming after him. _I'll be back. _Orochimaru vanished on the wind.

Naruto ran forward. "Where is he?"

He searched the desert with his Sharingan. "I don't see him." _Orochimaru was wounded, twice and he used up a lot of chakra. He's probably fled. _Sasuke turned back toward the village. Sand shinobi poured out to clean up the remaining mess in the desert. Gaara sat atop the gate with his elbows on his knees trying to catch his breath. His brother stood beside him. _Gaara…_

Naruto ran to Sasuke. "Oi Sasuke! You okay!"

He cut his eyes away from the kage. "Yeah, it's nothing."

"Is he gone? Did Orochimaru run away?"

Sasuke tried to catch his breath. "Yeah, I think we put a hurt on him."

Naruto looked toward the village. "Gaara…Amazing."

"Yeah," Sasuke grunted. "Come on Naruto. Let's go talk to him."

By the time Naruto and Sasuke got to the top of the gate the medical ninja were on the move. One of them knelt behind the kazekage transferring some of his brother's chakra to him to keep him from collapse. Naruto dropped to his ass in front of Kankuro, Sasuke in front of Gaara. The tired kage looked them over. "You're hurt Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at his arm. "It's a clean break."

"Treat him after you treat me," Gaara ordered his ninja.

"Gaara!" Kankuro huffed. He glared at Sasuke. "You should suffer."

The Uchiha flat eyed the painted sand ninja. "I am, thanks for asking."

"Please guys," Naruto put a hand between them.

"What are you doing here _criminal_," Kankuro pressed.

"I came to keep Orochimaru out."

Gaara rested a hand on Kankuro's arm. He quieted his brother with a patient look and turned back to Sasuke. "You've turned against your master?"

He frowned and swallowed his pride. "Kazekage sama, I am missing nin of two villages; one your ally and one your enemy. I ask for asylum from both here in Sand."

Gaara blinked at him stunned. "You what?"

"You're a criminal! How _dare _you ask for anything from Gaara!" big brother was pissed. He didn't care if Sasuke fought against Orochimaru ten minutes ago or not.

For the moment he ignored Kankuro and kept after Gaara. "So long as you are kage my execution can be waved. I will admit to everything, I will plead guilty to every single charge you have against me so long as you make me your special prisoner."

It was Naruto's turned to be shocked. "Sasuke!"

"What do you mean 'special prisoner'?" Gaara thought he already knew.

"You let me protect her. You let me fight Orochimaru. I can feel it when he's close."

"No fucking way asshole!" Kankuro screamed at the Uchiha.

_The cursed seal… _"You ask for an awful lot Sasuke."

He laughed. "You're going to try me and sentence me to death. I'm going to spend the rest of my life being your Orochimaru detector, but you know what Gaara?" _God I hate that calm look on his face! _ "I will protect Raine and the boys!"

That was it. Kankuro lunged forward and Naruto got in the way. "Oi oi!" Naruto tried to force Kankuro to sit back down. "He's injured!"

"He should be fucking dead!" Kankuro took a swipe at the Uchiha.

"That's enough!" Gaara's command carried enough weight to settle everyone again. He cut his eyes back over to Sasuke. "What the hell are you thinking?"

_God…damnit…all… _"I thought in this instance all the eggs in one basket was a good idea. All of what Orochimaru wants all in one place."

"You want my protection Sasuke," Gaara did his best not to growl.

The kage was trying to hide how pissed he was. "I want your cooperation. You're impressive Gaara; I'll give you that, but this is Orochimaru we are dealing with. If you're impressive then he's amazing."

"I've kept Orochimaru away from Sand before, and you."

Sasuke stared at Gaara. The kazekage didn't want to trust him anymore then Sasuke wanted to trust Gaara. "That was then. Things have changed. Orochimaru wants his containers _now_." Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "I could have run Gaara. I could have left Konoha and just split; save _my own_ ass, but instead I'm _here_. I could run and hide from Orochimaru for the rest of my life, but instead _I am here_."

Gaara stared at Sasuke. "You remember Orochimaru?"

"Yes, unpleasantly so."

There was a miserable look on Sasuke's face, a pained look. Some of it Gaara attributed to the Uchiha's broken arm _Orochimaru did that to him. _ The sannin wasn't the true source of the anguish Gaara saw in Sasuke's eyes though. "You don't think that I can defeat Orochimaru?"

"You can't _stop_ him." Sasuke knew it wasn't over. "He's going to heal up and then he's going to come back. The amount of chakra he can store and release; why do you think he's been through so many bodies? He's so powerful that he literally kills his host. That's why he goes for the strongest, so he can last a few years."

It was disgusting and Naruto groaned. "What about genie?"

He glanced at Naruto side long. "Rhiannon wasn't a ninja, she wasn't a fighter. She was Orochimaru's lover and Raine's mommy. It's not as if Rhiannon will do anything stressful in Raine's body. It could last her a lifetime." He looked back at Gaara. "A _lifetime_ with Orochimaru as devoted husband and a great dad to _their kids_. The ones he doesn't possess anyway."

Gaara saw an angry tear forming in one of Sasuke's now dark eyes. His teeth were clenched. "I can't kill Orochimaru?" he sounded annoyed.

"I don't even know if _I_ can kill Orochimaru." Sasuke chuckled. "I _do _know that we stand a way better chance of taking him out together. Don't forget he's a dirty trickster that likes to move in the shadows. You can't feel him coming, I can."

Kankuro leaned toward Gaara. "Don't trust him. Lock him up."

"Wait," Naruto tried to mediate. "It is true that Sasuke can feel it when Orochimaru is nearby because of his cursed seal."

Sasuke also liked to _feel_ his little mouse. Kankuro frowned. "So what?"

"So Orochimaru's next attack might not be so flashy. He might just melt out of a wall at your house and grab Raine." Sasuke eyed Kankuro harshly.

The thought made Gaara feel sick. He calculated the distance between his home, the jail and the wall surrounding his village. "How close does he have to be before you can sense him?" he had to know. _An Orochimaru detector. Shit!_

"Gaara!" Kankuro protested.

He thought it over. "Maybe five miles from the village," he tried honesty and hoped that his reach was impressive enough.

"Enough time to mobilize your shinobi," Naruto pointed out. He didn't want to lose Sasuke again but he_ wants to be here to protect genie and the babies. _

_Fucking hell. _"You're sure he's coming back?" Gaara already knew Orochimaru would.

Sasuke leaned forward a little. It hurt his arm but he had stopped caring about that pain the moment he sat down with the man married to his love. "Yes. As soon as he can and he'll keep on coming back until he has what he wants. Look at her Gaara. She's beautiful and when Orochimaru looks at her he sees Rhiannon. He wants Raine now. If you don't want to lose her then let me help you protect her!"

He reached forward and snatched up the front of Sasuke's t shirt. "Raine is Raine!"

"I know that!" Sasuke could have knocked Gaara's hand away but it meant jostling his broken arm. "I don't want to see her become Rhiannon either!"

Gaara had heard Sasuke's banter with the sannin. His sand even carried sound vibration back to him. "You'd rather have me fucking her then him, is that it?"

His eye twitched as Sasuke remembered Raine in an intimate situation with Gaara. "At least Raine is herself with you and not some dead bitch that took over her body."

_For Raine. Sasuke would sacrifice himself… _Gaara let go of the Uchiha. _I hate you. _

"She's not just _fucking_ Gaara," Kankuro hatefully informed. "Mouse is his _wife_ and mother of their children. She _loves_ Gaara."

The Uchiha shrunk back. His heart was stinging as if it had been horse whipped. _Raine loves… _He and Gaara had a bit of a stare off. "Make use of me Gaara. Let me help you protect Raine and our boys. Saichi is…" but he couldn't finish. _He's lost… _"I wasn't there for him because of _you_. I've been fucked up for _two years_ because of _you! _ You owe me Gaara and all I want to do now is help you!"

He stared at Sasuke wishing he didn't pity him so much. Kankuro was anxious and Naruto was stressed. _Godamn you Uchiha Sasuke! _"I owe you nothing and Raine everything. That woman is _my heart_."

"Damnit Gaara!" Sasuke struggled with his feverish emotions. "You _know_ what it is to love her. _I_ love Raine too!"

"You don't know what love is!" Kankuro immediately countered. _No way! Not after what he did to mouse! _He looked at his brother. Gaara looked strained.

His memories took Gaara back in time, to the beginning of his understanding of love. Yashamaru had told him when he was still very small that _love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you. It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person_. It was still true and Gaara swallowed hard. Sasuke, as sick or crazy as he was may be, was really in love with Raine; enough to surrender himself to Gaara and Sand. It made him angry to think the Uchiha could feel that way for his wife. "You tortured her."

"I was wrong." Sasuke couldn't remember details just yet, but he knew he yelled; he was sure he had been bad.

_Wrong. _ Bite marks, hickeys, Tsume, Temari, Saichi and Yusuke. "You _violated my wife_. Why the hell should I listen to a single word you have to say?"

"Why?" bitter, angry tears stung his eyes. "You love her don't you Gaara?"

_I hate you so much. _"You know I do."

_So you can't say no. _"Then use me to keep her safe."

Kankuro frowned and Naruto grabbed his arm. "Oi, think of genie," Naruto was serious.

"Mouse don't want that guy around," Kankuro knew it as fact.

Gaara also knew how her beloved felt about the Uchiha. He knew the anger and the fear in her heart. "You were a monster to her," Gaara locked his eyes on Sasuke's. "Raine fears and hates you. She has nightmares about you sometimes. She wakes up crying and terrified." Sasuke sagged some, but it wasn't enough. "She screams when I shake her awake because she thinks it's you."

_Raine… _something was chewing at his heart. "Let me atone for what I have done," Sasuke couldn't look at Gaara anymore. "I'll protect her. I won't bother her."

"You can't here in Sand. I'm the kage here," Gaara reminded the Uchiha.

"Gaara," Naruto tried again.

The kage looked at his blonde friend. "You're a real fucking asshole for bringing him here, you know that right Naruto?"

"I brought him with me," Sasuke clarified. "Don't be mad at Naruto."

"I didn't have to come," Naruto shrugged.

Curiosity got him. "Then why did you?" Gaara questioned.

Naruto looked Gaara in the eye. "Because I really believe Sasuke wants to and will protect genie." He sighed and leaned toward Gaara. "He's not the same guy he was the last time you fought him Gaara. Sasuke is different. He feels love and compassion for someone other then himself! Genie, he really wants to protect her from Orochimaru. He really loves her."

Gaara looked away from Naruto. After a moment he looked back at Sasuke. The damn guy was staring at him. _Son of a bitch. How could you possibly love my Raine. _"You can protect Raine from Orochimaru without ever having to see her?"

It cut him to admit it and he kissed some hope goodbye. "Yes."

His hand came up and rubbed at his temple. Gaara was getting a fatigue and tension headache. He just wanted to go home to his family. Gaara was tired and heartsick. "I have no intentions of letting you see her again Sasuke."

That hurt, but Sasuke had nothing but time to change Gaara's mind and there was the chance that Raine would come to him. "I'll protect her anyway."

_He really thinks… _Gaara shook his head. "You have no idea what it is to love Raine. You don't love her, you just think you do."

"I _feel_ it," Sasuke countered. He hated this conversation more then _anything _else in the wide world. "My thinking has been fucked up since _you _crushed me but I know what I feel. I loved her then and I love her now."

"Kill him Gaara," Kankuro suggested with a straight face.

"No!" Naruto begged Gaara. "He really means it. Sasuke cares about her. He'll protect her! Me being here, the alert you got; it's all thanks to Sasuke. He's done all of this to protect genie; that's all he wants to do!"

All eyes went to Naruto. Gaara addressed him. "This is _my wife_ you're talking about."

"Then be a good husband and do the right thing to keep her safe," Sasuke stared down at his aching broken limb. "Make me your personal prisoner Gaara. It's a kage's right."

Gaara could tell Sasuke was suffering on a number of levels. A side of him hoped the Uchiha hurt to his core. _Godamnit! _"Uchiha Sasuke," he pictured his love tending to their ketchup loving babies. "I hereby grant you political asylum from the hidden village of Sound and its leader Orochimaru."

"No!" Kankuro shouted.

_Yes! _Naruto clung tightly to the hope burning in his heart.

The kage continued. "You are under arrest for your crimes against this village, its people and the first family of Sand. You will be arraigned at a time and place of my choosing; until then you are the private prisoner of the kazekage of Suna. Do you understand?" he nearly choked on it.

Kankuro was shaking his head. Naruto was smiling a little. Sasuke looked at Gaara. "I understand kazekage sama."

_You bastard. _Gaara never took his eyes off Sasuke. "You're going to jail."

_But I'll be here in Sand with Raine and the children. _Sasuke nodded"Whatever you say Gaara." _Anything for Raine. Anything and everything I have and I am to protect her._

He didn't care how healed he was, Gaara got to his feet. He turned to the medic that had been treating him. "Get Uchiha Sasuke to the hospital. A private room under guard." He flicked his eyes back to Sasuke. "I trust you'll behave?"

"I'll go with him and make sure," Kankuro offered.

"I'll stay with Sasuke," Naruto added.

Sasuke sighed defeated. "I won't give you any trouble."

"I'll be by to see to you myself shortly," Gaara was ready to go. "Come on Kankuro, Naruto can handle this."

"Gaara?" Naruto looked up at his friend.

Gaara faced the village. _Raine… _"I'm going to check on my family." Gaara started off without another word or look back. A moment later he heard Kankuro come up behind him. He could feel his brother's anxiety. "It's alright Kankuro."

"How can you let him stay Gaara? After everything he's done; Temari and mouse…"

"I can use him," it was that simple. "Orochimaru can't take my wife if I know he's coming; besides," Gaara sighed tiredly. His body was exhausted. "Maybe Sasuke and Orochimaru will kill each other."

Kankuro hoped so. "I still don't like it."

"Neither do I, but I will do _anything_ to keep Raine safe." He wanted to go home. Gaara wanted to see his sons. He wanted to take his wife up to bed and hold her in his arms while he rested and regained his strength.

He tried to see it from Gaara's perspective; husband, father, kage. Baby brother would keep the Uchiha like a trained dog. Sasuke would sniff out and attack Orochimaru whenever the bastard made another try for mouse or the boys. "You really think you can contain Sasuke, keep him under control?"

Gaara remembered the promise he and Sasuke made about the twins. Renji and Yusuke would never be apart. "Sasuke isn't going anywhere. He'll behave as long as I allow him to have his part keeping my family safe."

Kankuro sighed. Gaara looked tired; he wished his brother had taken more of his chakra. It looked like he needed it. "Alright Gaara, we'll leave the Uchiha to Naruto for now. We'll meet them at the hospital after you get some rest."

It sounded like a good plan and Gaara nodded. They were almost home. He longed to have his wife in his arms. _I'm coming Raine._

Gaara was greeted by three different excited cries for _daddy!_ the moment he stepped through the front door. Smiling the kazekage fell to his knees and hugged his sons. Raine stood with Temari and Shikamaru, there was a nervous look on his love's face. Gaara smiled tiredly up at her. "It's alright. Its over."

Gabe had been excited through it all. He knew something was going on in the desert even after the masked ninja put a barrier around the house. "Daddy fight the bad ninja?"

He pat Gabe on the head. "Daddy made the bad ninja go away."

"Daddy needs to rest. He should take a nap," Kankuro reminded.

Yusuke pet his daddy's cheek. "Sleepy."

Kankuro looked from his little brother and the children swarming him up to mouse. "Get Gaara to bed. He needs to lie down for a while."

"I'm fine," Gaara kissed his sons one after the other. He got sloppy kisses in return and he laughed a little.

Raine knew Gaara had fought against Orochimaru. An ANBU guard had given Temari frequent updates. She stepped forward. "Alright boys, you go play. Mommy is going to steal daddy for a while."

Gaara stood with the boys at his feet as Raine came to him. He wrapped her into his arms. "Raine."

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Glad to be home." He pulled Raine close and kissed her.

Gabe watched his parents trying to figure things out. He looked at his aunt Temari. "Daddy gonna do slob thing with mommy?"

All eyes went to the red faced blonde. Temari had kept the kids occupied more then once so baby brother could get his slob fix and she had complained about it _loudly._ "Umm, no Gabe."

The little one was confused. "You said daddy go bed with mommy in daytime to be a slob. They get a sex in their room." Gabe lifted both hands. "No sex in my room. I look but not find any sex in my room."

Shikamaru bit his tongue to keep from laughing. His wife looked like she was about to fall over and Gabe's parents both had wide eyes. Kankuro had been having a pisser of a day and perplexed nephew was just what he needed to ease him. Kankuro chuckled. "There's no sex in your room Gabe, it's in mommy and daddy's room," he teased.

"It's only for grownups," Gaara tried to nip it in the bud quick. He cleared his throat. "You boys go play now and mind auntie Temari." Gaara gave his flushed sister the hard eyeball for a moment and then looked at his brother. The big guy was still chuckling. Gaara sighed and shook his head.

Raine pulled him toward the stairs. She could see how tired Gaara was. "Come on."

Gaara didn't argue and he went upstairs with his wife. He shuffled tiredly into his room unbuckling his harness. He shook out of his gourd and his coat. It felt good to be rid of such burdensome things. Gaara kicked off his sandals and flopped into bed. A moment later his wife was beside him. She reached up and brushed the hair from his brow. Gaara reached for her and took her cheek in his hand. "Are you alright?"

"We felt earthquakes. I was worried about you." Raine had been terrified, worried for her husband and her boys.

He smiled at her. Raine was safe. "Orochimaru kicked up quite a fuss, but he's long gone by now. There's nothing to worry about. You and the boys are safe."

Raine shifted so that she was mostly on top of her husband. "You look tired Gaara." She smoothed his hair back and kissed him.

Gaara hugged her closer and their kiss deepened. _It's alright. I've got her. _He rolled them so Raine was beneath him. Gaara was tired not dead and he couldn't keep his hands away from her curves. "I love you Raine."

She knew just how to make her husband feel better, how to settle him down enough to sleep and she reached for the hem of his shirt. "Show me Gaara."

It had been a tiring battle but the kazekage still had enough in him to be with his wife. Gaara made love to the woman he would do anything in the world to protect. When it was over Raine snuggled against him and Gaara held her. Soon enough he finally fell into a much needed and deep sleep.

Raine lay with Gaara for a while after he fell asleep listening to the steady beat of his heart and his rhythmic snoring. _Gaara chased Orochimaru away, again. _Smiling Raine kissed Gaara's forehead and got out of bed. She could hear Temari in the kitchen below with the boys and Raine thought she could use a hand. She put her clothes back on and brushed away her bed hair. Raine looked at Gaara once more and went out.

She was headed down the hall when she heard Kankuro. He sounded angry. Raine stopped short of the sitting room and listened. She heard Shikamaru sigh heavily and say "That guy just doesn't know when to quit."

"Gaara gave him political asylum," Kankuro growled. "The Uchiha is going to be his special prisoner."

"Sasuke will be the kazekage's prisoner; how troublesome."

"Fuck that guy. He's nothing more then a pet, like a dog. Our living breathing Orochimaru detector. He can sniff the bastard out and Gaara can tell him sick the sannin." Kankuro hissed between his teeth. "Maybe Gaara's new dog and that snake will kill each other."

Shikamaru leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "Seems like that would be best. Favorable for everyone, except for those two that is."

"I'll make that motherfucker wish he was dead. I'll interrogate Sasuke, repeatedly."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Kankuro was straight up barbaric about some things. Shikamaru thought that might be the reason the ninja wasn't married yet. "Oi, don't go getting medieval on his ass without Gaara's permission. Kazekage sama doesn't dig torturing people you know."

"Well then that's just fine cuz Sasuke aint a person, he aint a human being. He's a monster and a freak. No better then a dog. There are only two things you can do with a bad dog; beat em into submission or put them down."

He rolled his eyes over to his brother in law. "Are you going to train Sasuke?" Even if the Uchiha was a shitty bastard, he was still a person; they had once been genin of Konoha together.

"I'm gonna kick the living shit out of that guy. I don't give a fuck what Gaara says. Sasuke's going to pay for what he did to my sisters."

Revenge Shikamaru could understand, but not necessarily condone. "Does Sasuke even know what he did to them?"

"It doesn't fucking matter. He did it." Kankuro heaved a heavy aggravated sigh. "If I could have things my way I'd be cutting parts off that guy."

Shikamaru winced. "Okay, I understand. I just think dick cleaving is a little drastic."

"Too bad he needs his hands to form seals or I'd cut those off too."

Raine had heard enough. Her stomach was rolling. _Sasuke… _It sounded like Gaara had captured him and Kankuro was going to torture him. _Orochimaru detector? _She took a few steps back contemplating asking Gaara, but she knew her husband needed sleep. Raine wouldn't wake him but if Sasuke was Gaara's prisoner that must mean Naruto turned the Uchiha over to him. _Naruto will tell me what's going on. _

She breezed past the guys in the sitting room without ever glancing their way and hurried down the stairs. Temari had the boys at the kitchen table playing with construction paper and crayons. She looked up at Raine when she came in; Yusuke and Gabe both greeted mommy. Renji was too busy coloring to notice anything but his crayon. "Temari, now that things are quiet I'm going to run to the market. I'll get some fresh tomatoes for salsa. You don't mind staying with the boys do you?"

Temari smiled. "Go ahead. Take two ANBU."

"I will. I'll be right back." Raine left the kitchen and the house quickly. One of her guards dropped out of nowhere and to her side. "Do you know where to find Uzumaki Naruto? I need to have a word with him."

"He is still at the hospital with the Uchiha princess."

_Hospital? _"Please escort me."

Naruto accompanied Sasuke to the hospital where he sat in a room under guard. A medic saw to his broken arm and they waited there for Gaara. "How you doing Sasuke?" Naruto asked wearing half a smile.

Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts. "Gaara went home to Raine. He probably hugged her, kissed her." _If only it was me instead of Gaara. _

Naruto bowed his head. "She's his wife. Raine and Gaara," he looked at his miserable friend. "They have something special."

"Because of her. Raine is special. She can even love a monster."

"Gaara isn't like that anymore Sasuke. He's always been good to Raine."

"How could he not be?" It was hard to imagine anyone ever being unkind to his love. There was something about Raine that just made people like her; love her. "So I'm a big fucking asshole for trying to break them up right? Everybody loves Gaara and Raine. They're the perfect couple."

His friend was sulking. Naruto supposed he couldn't blame him. Gaara had done what Sasuke could only dream of doing; he went home to genie and the kids. "Don't worry about it Sasuke."

He had been sitting here for almost two hours waiting for the kage to come deal with him. Sasuke hated to think about what might be keeping Gaara. "Are we going to have to sit here all night?"

"Gaara was tired, cut him a break. He needed a cat nap at least."

Sasuke lay back on the hospital bed and tucked his hands under his head. "I hate hospitals. Puke piss and Pin Sol, I can't stand it."

Naruto could smell pine and tried not to think about the other two. "Gaara will be along soon." _I hope._

"Then I get to go to jail. Yay," Sasuke was cynical.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "You're the one who asked for it dip shit."

He looked at Naruto sidelong. The blonde was smiling a little and Sasuke grinned. "Thanks for reminding me fuck face. What would I do without my pussy ninja secretary keeping things straight?"

His smile broadened. "Fuck you asshole. You should worship me. I'm awesome."

Sasuke chuckled. "Oh really?"

He couldn't hold the laughter back. It felt great to be like this with Sasuke again. "I'm the ultimate ninja!" Naruto struck a Jiraiya pose.

"You're the ultimate retard," Sasuke managed before they both busted up laughing. Naruto did his best head roll and it got them laughing harder.

They didn't here the door open; they didn't hear Raine come in. She stood by the door watching Naruto and Sasuke laughing together like friends. She hadn't expected to find such a scene at the end of Naruto's trail. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto turned and saw Raine by the door. Sasuke sat up quickly locking his eyes on her. "Raine…" Sasuke nearly gasped.

She couldn't help but look at him as he sat up and spoke to her. Sasuke was staring right at her. _Gaara's dog? _She shifted her eyes back to Naruto. "What's going on?"

"Uh," Naruto was a little embarrassed to be caught. "We were just joking around."

"No, I mean with him."

She meant Sasuke. "It's okay; they're done fixing his broken arm."

_Broken?_ She looked at Sasuke, frowning a little. "You broke your arm?"

"It's nothing," Sasuke smiled and rotated his hand at the wrist. His heart was happy that she had asked. "All better."

Even though it was great to see genie it suddenly occurred to him to wonder why she was here all by herself. "Where's Gaara?"

Her attention went back to Naruto. "He's resting. Listen Naruto, I want you to tell me what they're going to do to Sasuke. Is he staying here in Sand?"

Naruto's mouth hung open. He wasn't sure what to say. "Didn't Gaara tell you?"

"No."

Sasuke answered her. "I've surrendered to Gaara. I am at the kazekage's command."

"Sasuke is the kage's personal prisoner," Naruto tried to explaine.

Raine was thinking about what Kankuro said to Shikamaru. "What does it mean you can detect Orochimaru?" she asked the Uchiha.

He was glad to have her eyes on him. _She's so beautiful. _"I can feel it when Orochimaru is close because of my seal." He pat it once to remind her about it.

"Why does Gaara need you? Is Orochimaru coming back?"

"He will be back." He wasn't sure what Gaara kept from Raine, but Sasuke wasn't going to lie to her.

_Shit that guy! _"Is he after the boys?"

"Not yet."

If he wasn't after the boys; "What the hell does he want?"

"Me, you; his containers. Orochimaru wants our bodies. Me for him and you for Rhiannon, but I'm not going to let that happen Raine."

_My mother what? _She put up a hand to silence him. "I don't understand what you're saying. What about my mother?"

_Aww shit. _Naruto got to his feet. _She doesn't know! _He whirled around and faced Sasuke. "Sasuke, don't…"

"Gaara didn't tell you?" Sasuke was shocked. Raine was in danger and didn't even know it. "You've got to be kidding me!"

For a moment she forgot how much she hated Sasuke and stepped closer to the bed. "Gaara didn't tell me what?"

"Nothing!" Naruto blurted. He stepped closer to Raine. "You should ask Gaara."

She frowned at Naruto for a minute and then looked back into Sasuke's dark eyes. "Tell me Sasuke."

"Orochimaru wants to use your body as a container to bring back your mother. He's going to give your body to Rhiannon just like he intends to have mine for himself."

Raine felt the strength running out of her legs. "My mother…is dead!"

"He can bring her soul back to live in you."

Naruto turned on Sasuke. "Would you shut up already damn it?"

With his back to Raine Naruto didn't see Raine's knees buckle but Sasuke did. He flew out of bed and grabbed her around the waist before she could fall as she half swooned. "Raine?" Sasuke pulled her up against him. "Oi, Raine?"

She tried to open her eyes, Sasuke's voice sounded distant. _It can't be true… my mother…_Raine remembered her mama's smile, her laugh. _My mother. Orochimaru's Rhiannon! _She fought the faint trying to take her down into darkness.

"Raine," Sasuke said her name again softer this time. He loved feeling her warm body against his. Her hair tickled at the arms that held her. Sasuke could smell her perfume and her shampoo. He moved his face closer to hers watching her eyes flutter. Her mouth was open. She was wearing wild berry lip balm.

"Sasuke," Naruto stepped closer. He had seen his friend get dangerously close to genie's lips as he held her. "Put her down."

There was something about the way he said it that made Sasuke feel guilty. He swept Raine into his arms and lay her down on the bed he had been in a minute ago. "She's alright. I think it was just a bit of a shock to her."

"Idiot!" Now that genie was out of the way Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt. "What the hell were you thinking telling her all that stuff ne?"

Sasuke frowned at Naruto. "She has a right to know what kind of danger she's in. Gaara hasn't told her anything. That's totally unacceptable."

"It isn't up to you to decide that!"

"I don't give a shit. It's her body that Orochimaru is after not Gaara's. Raine is like me, Orochimaru's unwilling container!"

Naruto shook his head. "Damnit Sasuke you…"

"Sasuke…" Raine pulled herself from the dark as she heard the guys arguing.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and hovered over genie. "Oi, you okay? Want a doctor?"

"Is what he said true Naruto?"

_Shit. _Naruto lowered his eyes. "Orochimaru…"

The ninja's posture was all the answer she needed. Raine looked past Naruto to Sasuke and forced herself to sit up. Naruto steadied her and she rubbed at her still dizzy head. "My mother and Orochimaru in us; why?"

"Orochimaru loved your mother," Naruto spilled what was left of the beans. _Fuck it might as well. _"They were together for years. Sasori…killed her when he caught them together a third time."

There were pictures of Orochimaru in her mother's things. "I don't remember him at all. If they were together all that time…"

"Sasori wiped away most of your memory after you saw the murder."

Her blood turned cold. Naruto was repeating _confirming _things that Orochimaru had told her himself when Sasuke dragged her before him. "My mother and that _creature_!"

"Sorry genie," Naruto felt like a first prize turd. Gaara was going to hate him. Probably beat him up. "You just couldn't shut up could you Sasuke?"

Sasuke nudged Naruto out of the way and looked down at Raine. "I can feel it when he comes close. I won't let Orochimaru get anywhere near you or the boys. The moment I sense him Gaara will put this village on propriety alert and you and the children will be protected. If Orochimaru shows himself I will fight him. I won't let him take you Raine."

Naruto nudged Sasuke back. "Sasuke is going to work with Gaara to keep Orochimaru out of Suna. You'll be safe."

Raine frowned at Naruto. "Why didn't Gaara tell me?"

He didn't want you to worry," Naruto assumed. "He didn't want you to hurt or be afraid. He was just protecting you."

The Uchiha sighed tired and frustrated. "You don't have to worry Raine. I'll keep Orochimaru from you."

Her eyes went back to Sasuke. It was so very strange to see him like this; he looked so _normal_ standing there next to his friend in his dusty t shirt. He had been laughing when she came in. Joking around with Naruto like a couple of old buddies. He didn't look nearly so monstrous with a genuine smile on his face. "You," Raine swallowed hard.

Sasuke got as close to Raine as he could with Naruto in the way. "I will do anything to protect you Raine. I love you."

His genie's frown twitched at Sasuke. "Oi," Naruto pushed at Sasuke. "Let's not get all carried away now."

His dark eyes went to his blonde friend. "You know I do Naruto. Tell her."

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke," he didn't want to get in the middle of it.

"You still think that?" Raine stayed focused on the Uchiha.

"I don't think it, I know it." Sasuke stared down into Raine's deep blue eyes; eyes like Saichi. He put his hand on his chest. "You have my heart."

"How can you…"

He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and turned him away from Raine. "Stop it Sasuke. You're upsetting her."

"Keh," Sasuke knocked Naruto's hand away. "What's wrong with you? You know damn well I speak the truth."

"Genie doesn't wanna hear it!"

A million thoughts were racing through her mind. Raine was nothing if not curious. She had spent some time reading up on Sasuke's condition in the medical library never willing to give up hope that he could somehow lead them to Saichi. "Stop it." the men looked down at her. "You're just confused Sasuke."

Sasuke sat down on the bed by her knees. "It's the only thing I'm really sure of Raine. I _feel_ you in my heart. I love you."

She drew her knees up to avoid touching Sasuke. "It's a lie."

"It's _not_ a lie!" he grabbed one of her hands and she startled. "You and the boys are everything to me Raine. My reason for living!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Let her go."

It would be so easy to turn his Sharingan on Naruto and put him to sleep so Sasuke could have a private moment with Raine. He contemplated it looking at his blonde friend. The hand Sasuke held trembled slightly and he let go. He put his hands on his knees and stared at them. "You don't have to be afraid of me Raine I'm not going to hurt you."

Fear was most of what she felt for the Uchiha. "You did."

_I hurt Raine._ There was another trick the Uchiha could do that required very little effort. He turned and looked at his distressed love. "I don't remember things clearly Raine, but you can show me."

Raine blinked at him. "Show you?"

"You read the reports Sasuke," Naruto reminded him. The ninja was starting to get nervous. It was probably a good idea to get genie out of here. He didn't think Sasuke was going to hurt her, but the Uchiha looked at Gaara's wife with love in his eyes.

"A simple jutsu will let me read your mind." _And then I'll know the truth. _

_Genjutsu! _"No way Sasuke!" Naruto extended a hand to genie. "I think that maybe you should go."

The first time she met Sasuke was at the tournament when he used genjutsu on her to make her "No! You'll try to make me do something terrible to Gaara!"

"I won't. I just want to see." Sasuke snatched the hand Naruto was offering to his love.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and scowled down at him. "She said no."

Enough was enough and the truth was right in front of him. Sasuke brought out his Sharingan and froze his blonde friend where he stood. "I'm not going to hurt her," he assured his wide eyed friend. Sasuke turned back to Raine.

She saw the scary red eyes and instinctively tried to back away from them. Raine opened her mouth to call for help but her voice didn't work. She couldn't move and Sasuke was leaning closer to her face. He stared into her eyes. _Sasuke no!_

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sasuke reached up and took Raine's cheek in her hand. Her skin was soft and warm. Naruto grunted trying to speak, Raine looked worried. "I have to know the truth." _Let me see it Raine. You and me. All of it. _

Raine's mind obeyed the jutsu and she started thinking of Sasuke. The Uchiha saw and felt her memories from the start. The tournament, his red eyes and post hypnotic suggestion; Raine waking in the middle of the night and stabbing a kunai into her chest. Sasuke felt her pain and terror. He wavered a little but didn't stop there. This was only the beginning.

Naruto was taking Raine to Gaara when Sasuke attacked them. Raine ran away to hide until it was all over. The fight scared her, the silence after was even worse. _Zombie _Sasuke found her. He was half dead and she screamed at his frightful appearance. The wounded ninja robbed her of her stamina and chakra. Raine thought she was dieing. She asked for Naruto and Sasuke told her he was dead. Raine struggled when he took her hostage and Sasuke rendered her unconscious. He fed off her all the way to Cardiff.

He couldn't move, he couldn't even speak. Sasuke was doing something to genie right in front of him. _Whatever you're doing Sasuke stop it! _He had to free himself from Sasuke's jutsu. Naruto concentrated hard trying to move his tongue.

Raine woke in Sasuke's room in Cardiff and they argued. _I fucking hate you!_ Raine tried to flee, tried to call for help and Sasuke attacked her. She kneed him in the balls and he forced her down on the bed. He covered her mouth up smothering her. _You listen to me bitch. If you try something like that again I'll cut your fingers off._ Raine was horrified. She was sure Sasuke would do it. The innkeeper responded to her cries and Sasuke threatened her again. _If you don't behave for me, I'll fuck with your mind again. I'll make you obey me. Hell, I'll make you love me. It's been a wile since I've had a nice looking piece of ass. _ Raine thought she was going to die.

Sasuke shooed the innkeeper away and Raine agreed to be obedient. She was afraid of what Sasuke could and would do to her. The Uchiha told her some crazy story about her mother; Raine didn't believe him thinking it was more psychological warfare. He let her use the bathroom to clean up after their long and dirty journey to the desert. _If you close the door I'll kick it in and come in after you. _ She dressed in the shower so Sasuke couldn't see her naked.

Again Sasuke faltered. Her memories and his colliding in his mind. He remembered her silhouette as Raine washed her long hair. _She was so beautiful. So…_

When she had finished her shower Sasuke offered her food. She was starving but she was afraid to replenish her strength. Sasuke was a vampire. After a bit of an argument Sasuke ate the drugged food with her. Raine was smart and careful. She didn't want to die. Sasuke teased her for loving Gaara. _How about it Raine? You're into us deadly monster types right? Wanna love each other a little?_ Raine refused him doing her best not to provoke him into another fight.

She gave Sasuke no trouble as he took her into the desert. Her heart longed for Gaara, she clung to the hope that he was coming to rescue her. Sasuke took her to Orochimaru. The sannin told her things about her parents, about him. Unbelievable horrible things. _Sasori said he didn't love Rhiannon, but I did; every time I came to town._ _Take a good look into my eyes child and tell me if you remember Uncle Orochimaru. _It quickly became obvious that the Uchiha was the lesser of two evils and Raine decided to stick with the enemy she knew. She forced herself to look at Sasuke _I want to stay with you._

_Sasuke, can you take me someplace where we can be alone?_ The two sets of the same memory overlapped in the Uchiha's mind again. She dint want to be alone with Sasuke, she just wanted to get away from Orochimaru. He frowned feeling a dull ache start to spread in his chest. _What the hell_… Sasuke pushed further into her memories. Nothing good came of it.

Raine didn't want to be remembering these things. Sasuke was making her, using his red eyes to call things up out of her memories. Sasuke took her from Orochimaru and back to his room. At first he was alright and then she said the wrong thing to her temperamental kidnapper. He grabbed her and shook her. Sasuke screamed in her face. He threw her on the bed and came after her. She was afraid, crying. Sasuke held her down. Raine was sure he was going to hurt her and he grabbed her face. Sasuke told her _don't fight me_ and then he kissed her. The kiss didn't last; Sasuke grabbed her bottom lip between her teeth.

He felt the pain through Raine's memories and Sasuke flinched. Raine was hysterical, crying and calling for Gaara. _Shut up about him or I'll kill you._ She curled in on herself and cried. Raine was terribly afraid. After a while Sasuke was at her again. He cleaned her face with a damp towel and offered her a drink. He spilled water on her and wiped her up again. Sasuke teased her about her sore throat and Raine started getting really scared. He pushed on her injured lip and then kissed it softly. _You be nice to me and I'll be nice to you._

It happened fast in Raine's panicked mind. Sasuke forced her knees apart and slithered between her legs. She tried to push him away and Sasuke took hold of her wrists_. I'm going to fuck you anyway. The nice thing to do would be to not give me any shit about it._ Sasuke went after her neck and Raine started to cry. Not only was Sasuke going to rape her, he was going to take his time and draw the nightmare out. The Uchiha ripped her shirt open. He left a mark on her breast and squeezed her.

The tremor stopped him and as soon as Sasuke was away from her Gaara's sand came to her rescue. The relief and joy in her memories was nearly overwhelming. Her love had come for her. Kiba and Akamaru took her to Gaara. She had never been happier to see anyone in all her life and Raine threw herself at him. He hugged her and kissed her. Sasuke could feel the love through her memories and his chest hurt more.

Naruto pushed his tongue between his front teeth. He would have to be careful not to bite too hard or he'd fuck up his sense of taste. He grunted again _Stop it Sasuke let her go! _His friend ignored him concentrating on genie. Sasuke had a miserable look on his face. It looked like he was in some kind of pain. Naruto concentrated to close his teeth.

Sasuke knew it was only a matter of time before either Naruto freed himself or someone came into the room. He concentrated harder reading and feeling his way through Raine's memories faster. Sasuke coming to her as Gaara; Raine crying for Tsume. Sasuke kidnapping her in Cardiff while she and Temari shopped for shoes and nightgowns. The bear in the woods. Waking in Sound to the cold reality that Sasuke the stalker had made a baby between them. Her heart ached for their beautiful Saichi. Sasuke forced himself on her and Raine fought against him until she couldn't anymore. _I'll do anything you want, anything at all just stop it Sasuke! Please, please don't hurt my baby!_

The rest of it was a hellish blur of fear and loathing. Raine surrendered to Sasuke to keep Gaara's baby safe and Kabuto put Yusuke in her right beside Renji. The Uchiha kissed her and groped her. Raine wanted to take the baby and run. Sasuke was preparing to take her and the baby away from Orochimaru when Sound was attacked.

"No…" Sasuke broke his hold on Raine and she sagged. He wrapped her into his arms and held his drowsy love against him as the first bitter tears filled his eyes. Raine's memories and feelings didn't lie. _Raine and I … I was… I … _"No!" Sasuke wailed and hugged her hard. "No no no no …."

Naruto wasn't sure if it was because Sasuke was distracted or if it was because he bit hard enough, but the jutsu released him. "Sasuke!" Naruto moved to pull genie away from him. "What did you do?"

Raine's head felt swimmy. Sasuke clung to her tightly crying against her neck. She could feel his tears getting her all wet. Naruto was trying to pull her away from him. He was shouting almost as loud as Sasuke was sobbing. The door to the room burst open and Raine heard a familiar voice shout above the pair playing tug of war with her.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Kiba came in first to speak to Naruto, Kakashi and Neji were right behind him. He saw the Uchiha _hugging_ Raine and crying. Naruto was trying to pull the woman away. "Son of a bitch let her go!"

Sakura was talking to a medical ninja in the hall when she heard Kiba yell. She turned and saw Kakashi and Neji hurry into the room where Naruto was waiting for Gaara. The ANBU guards flew in after them. "Oh no…" Sakura ran for the door.

Kiba grabbed Sasuke and tore in off of Raine after a bit of a struggle. They fell off the bed and hit the floor. Kiba scrambled after the Uchiha. Sasuke tried to sit up and Kiba punched him in the face knocking him back to the floor with a bloody nose. An ANBU moved in and grabbed the princess away from Naruto. The other stood between his partner and the Konoha ninja.

"Don't you ever touch her!" Kiba railed.

Naruto fell on his ninken using friend to pull him away from Sasuke. "Stop it Kiba!"

Kakashi and Neji moved to get into the scuffle. Neji helped Naruto pull Kiba away from Sasuke. Kakashi looked down at his former student. His face was covered in blood and tears. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke wasn't even aware he was still crying. _No…Raine. I'm so sorry. I… _"No," he choked. "Raine…Raine!"

"Shut up!" Kiba screamed vehemently struggling to get free of his friends.

"Calm down Kiba!" Neji ordered.

"I'm sorry Raine!" Sasuke bawled. "I'm so fucking sorry!"

Kakashi took Sasuke's face in his hands. "What did you do Sasuke!" the ninja tried not to panic.

He rolled his bleary eyes up to his former sensei. "I saw it all."

Raine felt weak, disorientated. Things played out in front of her fast, like a film on high speed. _Sasuke read my mind. He used_ "Genjutsu," she managed.

Neji heard the princess and he straightened. He looked at the ANBU protecting her. "Get her looked at now and summon the kazekage!"

They were taking Raine away from him, of that much Sasuke was sure. "Raine?" he tried to look for her but Kakashi held him still.

The jonin leaned closer to the man he held down. "What did you do to her Sasuke?"

He looked into Kakashi's exposed eye. "I looked at her memories of me."

Naruto recoiled enough so that Kiba freed one arm. He shook a fist at the Uchiha. "You sick fuck. Did you like what ya saw ne Sasuke!"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I hurt her so much."

Sakura moved to let ANBU pass with Raine. "Kakashi sensei?"

"Go help them with Raine Sakura. Make sure that…Sasuke didn't harm her."

"I didn't hurt her. I just read her mind."

"Bastard!" Kiba was furious. "Did you leave her with orders to kill herself again?"

"I never," Sasuke tasted blood. "I will never hurt her again. I promise." His heart was broken. Sasuke couldn't shake the fear and loathing her felt come through his beloved. "I would gladly die for her right now if I didn't have to protect Raine from Orochimaru. I should. I deserve it."

Naruto moved closer to his friend on the floor. "Sasuke?" Looking down at him made Naruto feel like crying himself. His friend was completely devastated.

Sasuke found Naruto's sad blue eyes. "Naruto."

"It's okay Sasuke."

"I love her."

"I know.

Four more ANBU came into the room. Kakashi looked up at the leader. "I think a sedative would be a pretty good idea."

Raine was whisked down the hall to a private room. Sakura hurried after her and the ANBU tending to Raine. _Sasuke…what have you done now? Why can't you just… _Sakura knew why her old team mate didn't stop. Naruto had made Sakura understand and seeing Sasuke cry for Raine just confirmed it. As sad and twisted as it was, Sasuke truly loved Raine. Sakura hung her head and followed the guard.


	13. Chapter 13

13

An ANBU guard leapt to the sitting room window. "Kankuro san, there has been an incident at the hospital. Uchiha Sasuke attacked the princess."

Kankuro practically levitated off the couch. "What!"

"We need the kazekage at the medical facility at once."

"Get Gaara!" Kankuro barked at Shikamaru hurrying to the window. "Take me to her right now!"

Shikamaru blinked and Kankuro and the ninja were gone. "Shit," he scrambled to his feet and ran to Gaara's room. _Sasuke attacked Raine? What the hell? _"Gaara!" Shikamaru threw the door open. "Gaara get up, Gaara!"

His brother in law's frantic voice yanked Gaara up and out of sleep. "What is it Shikamaru?" he was asking before he was even awake.

"It's Raine," Gaara looked at him. "She went to see Sasuke at the hospital. ANBU said he attacked her."

"What!" Gaara lost his breath. He threw off the covers and reached for his pants. "Godamn it! What the hell was she doing near Sasuke!"

Shikamaru turned his head to give the naked kage some privacy. "I don't know. She was supposed to be buying tomatoes."

Gaara pulled on his pants and zipped his fly. "She went to see him?" _Again? Godamnit Raine! Why can't you leave him alone! _He plucked his shirt off the floor and slipped it on over his head.

"I don't know!" Shikamaru was frustrated; he didn't have enough information to tell Gaara what was going on. "Damn Sasuke, he's so troublesome."

He slipped his feet into his sandals and ran around the bed to get his jacket and gourd. "Is she alright?"

"Kankuro ran out of here before I could find out anything."

Gaara pulled his jacket on and then his sand. _She better be alright! _"I can't even take a fucking nap," he growled. Gaara ran past Shikamaru. "Stay with Temari and the boys!" he called running down the stairs. Gaara made haste to the hospital.

Sakura checked Raine over completely. There was no sign of any lingering damage. Sasuke had done just what he said he had; read her mind and nothing more. A specialist insisted on a blood sample just because the princess got close to the Uchiha. Raine was quiet through all the poking and prodding. Sakura thought she looked miserable. When the room cleared of buzzing nin Sakura sat with Raine. "You okay?"

She was and she wasn't. "Sasuke was crying."

Not just crying, wailing. "He understands what he did to you now Raine. He saw it all through your own eyes, your feelings."

"So he knows…"

"Sasuke knows he hurt you. That's why he was so upset. I know it's hard to understand him; Sasuke is pretty messed up, but he…"

"Don't say it," Raine lifted a hand. "Uchiha Sasuke doesn't love me."

Sakura knew Raine was a bright and clever young woman. "You know what Sasuke feels for you."

"It's a lie."

Raine was running from the truth. "Sasuke felt something for you the last time he abducted you. Infatuation, obsession; whatever it was it was enough to make him care about you. He could have escaped from Konoha and disappeared, instead he came here to fight for you. Sasuke wants to protect you."

"Gaara will protect me." _Shit. _"He's probably going to be so angry."

"At Sasuke."

"At me too. I shouldn't have… I just wanted to talk to Naruto. I heard Kankuro say…"

It was as if speaking his name summoned him and Kankuro burst into the room. "Mouse!" Sakura jumped and Raine cringed. "You okay!"

"I'm fine Kankuro."

_Okay good then. _Kankuro let it rip. He opened up his mouth and for the first time ever he screamed angrily at his mouse. "What the _hell_ were you doing here? What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? Are you nuts, cuz _that guy_ sure as fuck is! You're lucky he didn't _rip _your _fucking heart_ out with his _bare hands_!"

Gaara's wife burst into tears and Sakura jumped between Kankuro and Raine. "Kankuro! That's enough, you're upsetting her."

"She's lucky she's _alive_ enough to be upset!"

"Sasuke didn't hurt her he just looked into her memories."

_He was in her head! _"That son of a bitch what memories?"

"W-what he d-did to me," Raine hitched through her sobs. Kankuro had never yelled at her like this before. She had never seen him so mad. It was scary.

"Sicko. What the fuck did he wanna see that shit for?"

Sakura sighed. "He wanted to know the truth about him and Raine because he can't remember it clearly."

His eye squeezed shut in aggravation. "There was no him and Raine. He's a fucking stalker! A kidnapper!"

"Yeah, well now he knows that doesn't he?" Sakura frowned.

"I don't give a fuck what he knows or what he thinks he feels he's a sicko! You stay the hell away from him mouse! He'll godamn _kill you_!"

Raine broke into harder sobs just as the door kicked open again and Gaara came hurrying in. He had heard Kankuro screaming in the hall. He pushed past his brother and Sakura and went to his hysterical wife. "Raine?"

"Gaara," Raine blinked at him through her tears. "Oh Gaara!" she flung herself into his arms and he hugged her hard.

"It's alright Raine I'm here." His ninja filled him in the moment he arrived at the hospital. "You're alright."

She thought about what Sasuke and Naruto said about Orochimaru and her mother. Fear wound its coils around her heart. "I don't want Orochimaru to steal my body! I want to stay with you!"

_Son of a… _Gaara frowned. "Orochimaru isn't going to do anything to you Raine."

"Godamnit," Kankuro growled. _She knows. Those fucking idiots told her! _He turned and pulled the door open so hard the top hinge came right out of the wall. He dropped the half hung door and stormed out into the hall.

Gaara made a move to go after his furious brother but Raine squealed and clung to him tighter as she cried even further terrorized by Kankuro's display. "Kankuro!"

"I'll get him," Sakura ran after the Sand ninja. He was half way down the hall and Sakura sprinted to catch up. "Kankuro wait."

"I'm gonna crack skulls!"

She hurried to keep up with him. "I think you need to calm down. This is a hospital!"

"Good then maybe someone can fix those two fucktards up after I kick the shit out of them." Kankuro kept walking. He was headed straight to the room they were keeping the Uchiha in. Naruto would be there too. _Bonus. Double ass whoopins._

They rounded a corner and Kankuro saw Naruto. Sakura reached for Kankuro's arm. "Oi Kankuro!" he shook her off and lunged forward.

"You stupid ass hair!" Kankuro charged and Naruto turned his face just in time to meet Kankuro's fist. He punched the ninja hard enough to lift him off his feet and send him flying back into the hall.

"Oi!" Kakashi put up his hands. "Calm down Kankuro!"

He ignored Kakashi and yelled at Naruto. "You told her about Orochimaru you stupid fuck! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Naruto gaped at Kankuro. His jaw was hurting. "Sasuke opened his mouth."

"She shouldn't have been anywhere near that freak!"

Curious medical staff started peeking out into the hall as Naruto scrambled to his feet. "She came to see me."

"Then why the _hell _didn't you take her away from Sasuke to talk to her?"

Naruto frowned. "She heard you talking about Sasuke; that he could sense Orochimaru. Genie came to me to find out what was going on. Gaara didn't tell her…"

"That's _his _right. _Gaara _is her husband. _He_ will decide what is best for Raine _not you_ and not that piece of _shit_ in there!" Kankuro slammed a fist on the door to the room that held Sasuke. "Motherfucker had his hands on her _again_. How could you allow it?"

"That's enough, this is a hospital." Kakashi stepped between Naruto and Kankuro. He frowned at the Sand ninja. "Perhaps you should go watch the surveillance tape with Kiba. Two doors down."

He narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "Fine I will!" Kankuro stormed past them all to go find Kiba and see for himself what the hell happened.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief to see the angry ninja go. "He's really pissed."

"No shit," Neji watched Kankuro disappear into the room they had confined Kiba in.

"Kankuro has a point," Kakashi turned on Naruto. "You should not have let her be near Sasuke, Naruto."

"She just came in and," Naruto lowered his eyes. _Sasuke…he was so happy to see her. _"We all started talking before I thought to leave."

Kakashi rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I understand that you want to help Sasuke, but you can't let your feelings get in the way. Sasuke used his Sharingan on both of you."

Naruto looked up at his sensei with forlorn eyes. "He didn't hurt either one of us."

"He could have killed you both," Neji frowned.

"He's not going to hurt her. Sasuke wants to protect Raine."

Sighing tiredly Kakashi started down the hall. "I imagine the kazekage is with her now. Gaara will decide the best way to protect his wife."

Neji shifted and looked at the retreating jonin. "Kakashi?"

"I need some coffee. You're in charge till I get back Neji." He couldn't be around Naruto right now. In many ways Kakashi felt the same as his student. He knew how much Sasuke cared for the woman, _no; Sasuke loves her. His eyes… _Sasuke's heart had been crushed by the weight of Raine's true memories. _Just when he started to know what love is…_He put his head down and kept walking.

Gaara held her until Raine settled and stopped crying. He kissed the top of her head. "You're okay Raine. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Why didn't you tell me Gaara? Orochimaru is going to take Sasuke and make me his Rhiannon." She looked up at Gaara's frown.

"It's never going to happen Raine."

"Why; because you have an Orochimaru detector?"

He took his wife by the shoulders. "Is that what he told you?"

"I heard Kankuro talking to Shikamaru. He said Sasuke was your dog."

"Sasuke is a prisoner and you need to stay _the hell_ away from him."

Gaara looked kind of mad, but she was kind of mad too. "Sasuke told me the truth."

"Sasuke is _insane_!" he resisted the urge to give her a good shake. "Stay away from him. You don't know what he's capable of."

"I what!" Raine pushed away from Gaara. "The hell you say! I know just what Uchiha Sasuke can do! I'm the one he dragged from one hell hole to the next! I'm the one he..!"

He reached for her and Raine frowned at him. _Godamnit. _"Raine, listen."

"He brought up all of those memories. He saw and felt them all for himself! I showed him what he did to me and then he…"

Gaara hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "I know. You don't have to say anymore." His wife shook in his arms. _Damn you Sasuke!_

_I'm sorry Raine! I'm so fucking sorry!_ Raine grabbed a handful of Gaara's jacket. "He cried Gaara. He was crying when they took me out of there. Sasuke was…"

As gently as he could Gaara rested a finger across Raine's lips. "Just a side effect of the jutsu. That's all it was." He made the lie sound totally convincing. "Sasuke finally experienced your pain." _And it hurt him. Damn that guy!_

Raine wasn't sure Sasuke's weeping was a side effect but Gaara seemed to think so. "What are you going to do to him Gaara?"

He took a deep breath and let it out. Raine seemed to be calming. "For now Uchiha Sasuke is my prisoner."

"You're going to use him to tell you when Orochimaru is close."

"Orochimaru isn't going to get anywhere near you Raine. I will do everything, and I mean _everything_ in my power to keep you safe."

_Gaara…for me… _"Sasuke will fight for you."

_Not for me, for you. _"He has his own reasons for fighting Orochimaru. He is our common enemy."

_I will do anything to protect you Raine. I love you._ Sasuke's voice echoed in her head and Raine leaned into Gaara. "Are you going to torture him?"

_I'd love to. _"That is not my way."

She rested against her husband. Raine felt tired, drained. "You're angry with me Gaara."

Gaara sighed. "I'm not angry, I was worried. I heard he attacked you and I," he shook his head. "I just don't want Sasuke to hurt you anymore."

Raine looked up at Gaara as new tears sprang into her eyes. "I love you Gaara."

He took her cheek in his hand and smiled a little for her. "I love you Raine so very much." He pressed his lips to hers and ended their little argument with a kiss. "How about I take you home?"

Orochimaru sat in the dim. The room was lit by a single candle. _Sasuke… _He couldn't believe the way his container had turned against him. _Siding with Gaara. What the hell is wrong with him? _"Keh," he hissed annoyed and disgusted. The sannin had an idea.

_You've found yourself the object of hate of yet another Sharingan Orochimaru. Raine and I will raise our children, not you and Rhiannon. _"So it's all about my dear little Raine is it? Sasuke fights for her now." It was infuriating. The Uchiha was completely screwing over Orochimaru's simple plan. "He doesn't love her; he isn't capable of feeling that emotion."

Kabuto stood quietly by waiting for orders. He reached back into his memories and recalled walking in on the couple shortly before Sound was attacked. Sasuke had turned Raine away from Kabuto and shielded her from him. "It must be obsession. He's confused his feelings for love."

"You don't have to state the obvious to me Kabuto," the sannin quipped. "He figured out what I intend to do to his sweetheart. He doesn't approve."

"Sasuke and Raine could be together forever as part of you and Rhiannon. It's a shame he doesn't understand what a gift you're offering him."

The sannin glared at the candle flame. _This body is reaching its limit. _He had enough strength to try once more to retrieve his containers. It would be difficult, Sand was a stronghold in Gaara's desert; Sasuke could feel the sannin's approach. "Kabuto, summon my best at taking down a barrier."

He straightened. "The Sound Onsa?"

"Saichi too."

"As you wish Orochimaru sama," Kabuto bowed a little and went out to follow his orders. He smiled at the sannin's brilliance. _Orochimaru will have what he wants one way or another. _

Kankuro sat back watching the surveillance tape with Kiba. He saw his friend hit the Uchiha in the face. It was the highlight of the tape. "Rewind that shit and let me see it again," Kankuro grinned a little.

"It was a good shot yo," Kiba rewind the tape and decked Sasuke again.

"I'm glad _somebody_ hit that mother fucker." Kankuro sighed and stared at Sasuke's bloody face. "The nerve of that guy."

"Crying like a pussy. As if that makes it all better. Keh!"

He heard the Uchiha say he should die and Kankuro agreed. "I should just go kill that son of a bitch right now. Slit his fucking throat while he sleeps."

Kiba sighed and sank back in his seat. "It's too bad he's still useful." He looked away from the screen to his friend. "Sister okay?"

Sister was a pet name Kiba used only in front of Kankuro; it was short for sweet little sister. Kiba had always thought Raine was a little cutie. "Yeah. I kinda yelled at her a little, well; maybe a lot."

"You yelled at that poor girl?"

"I just want her to stay away from Sasuke." He felt like a big meanie; "I made her cry."

"Yo! You didn't have to go that far." Kiba frowned. "Did you scare her?"

"I hope so. I know it sounds mean but if she's afraid of Sasuke she'll stay away from him. I don't want mouse near him again. Every time she gets near the freak something bad happens."

That was true. Last time she saw Sasuke Raine busted up her arm. "He aint nothing but bad luck. It's always been that way. His clan, team seven, he even turned on Orochimaru."

"That Uchiha bastard can't be trusted. Look what he did to Naruto," Kankuro flapped a hand at the screen. "And that idiot was trying to help Sasuke."

"He don't know when to quit. Doing that probably fucked up the whole deal he made with Gaara ne?"

"You guys had to pry him off of mouse. I don't think Gaara's gonna be real happy when he sees all of this I love you shit either. He might just kill the fuck."

Kiba shrugged. It was possible. Kiba would if he were in Gaara's place. _But Gaara is the kage and he wants to protect his family. _"Sasuke did surrender himself to Gaara. His fate is in the kage's hands."

Kankuro nodded and hit the rewind button. Sasuke had the audacity to hold mouse's face in his hands while he did his jutsu on her. _Kill him Gaara. Kill him and be done with it. We'll find another way to protect mouse. We don't need that sicko._

Gaara took Raine home. While she settled the children he explained everything to Temari and Shikamaru. Temari agreed to stay with Raine, Shikamaru wanted to go with Gaara to find Kankuro. Gaara kissed his wife and babies and promised to be home for dinner. The men went back to the hospital and ANBU escorted them to the viewing room where Kankuro and Kiba sat watching the tape.

Kiba rewound it to the beginning so Gaara could watch all of what happened. Raine had come to speak to Naruto and Sasuke just had to open his big mouth. Raine nearly fainted when Sasuke divulged the sannin's plans. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the screen watching the Uchiha catch and hold his wife. It looked like the bastard was going to kiss her. Sasuke put her down and started arguing with Naruto.

Naruto went on to tell Raine the truth of her mothers past and Gaara grit his teeth. The Uchiha professed his love to Raine and vowed to protect her and then he trapped Naruto in his jutsu. He froze the Konoha ninja and turned on Gaara's wife. The bastard was practically on top of her as he browsed her memories. Gaara watched Sasuke crumble and break down. He fell into tears as he hugged Gaara's wife.

The Konoha ninja arrived and helped Naruto regain control of the situation. Kiba blasted Sasuke in the face. Gaara wished he had been the one to do it. "I've seen enough. Shut it off."

Shikamaru was frowning. "What a troublesome guy."

"They've got him doped up down the hall," Kiba grumbled. "Naruto and Neji are with him and ANBU is guarding the room."

"You gonna kill him Gaara?" Kankuro looked up at baby brother standing behind him.

"No," Gaara remained perfectly calm even though inside he was raging. "I want him to live with the pain and the guilt of what he has done to the woman he claims to love. He'll live knowing that she hates him and loves me. Sasuke will sleep in a cell alone and Raine will be in my bed; Sasuke can think about that every night for the rest of his miserable life." Gaara turned and went out without another word. He headed down the hall to Sasuke's room.

ANBU bowed to the kage and Gaara stepped into Sasuke's room. Neji stood by the door, Naruto was asleep in a chair by Sasuke's bedside. The Uchiha also looked asleep. Gaara looked at Neji. "Things are quiet in here."

"Naruto is exhausted. Sasuke pushed them quite hard to get here so quickly."

Gaara's eyes went back to the Uchiha. He went to the bed on the side free of Naruto and looked down at Sasuke. "What did they give him?"

"A small dose of valerian, enough to quiet him."

_Then it shouldn't be too difficult to wake him. _ Gaara reached down and slapped Sasuke in the face, not too hard but not to soft either. "Sasuke, wake up." Sasuke's eyes fluttered and Gaara hit him again. "Wake up."

Sasuke's cheek was stinging and he forced his eyes open. When he could focus he saw Gaara frowning down at him. "Gaara," he mumbled trying to wake up more.

Gaara took a handful of Sasuke's t shirt in his hand and pulled the limp Uchiha up as Gaara bent glaring into Sasuke's eyes. "You fucked with my wife again you son of a bitch," the kage growled.

The mention of Raine brought fresh pain to Sasuke's heart and he nearly cringed. "Raine, I…"

"You fucking used your Sharingan on her again."

"I just looked. I didn't…"

"If you ever do that again I will kill you. I'll have you fucking drawn and quartered. Do I make myself clear Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked into Gaara's eyes. They burned with fury. "I didn't do it to hurt her."

"You did. You made Raine remember a lot of fucked up shit Sasuke. You tormented and abused her." The Uchiha squeezed his eyes shut and Gaara slapped him in the face again. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Naruto was in mid snore when Gaara's command startled him awake. "Huh?" he blinked at Gaara and Sasuke. "Oi Gaara! What are you doing?"

Gaara cut his angry eyes up to Naruto. "I'll deal with _you_ next."

Naruto recoiled from, his friends blazing stare. He put up his hands in surrender. "Take it easy Gaara."

He returned his attention back to the Uchiha. "Did you see it all Sasuke? Did you feel her fear, her hate? Are you fucking satisfied now?" Sasuke still wasn't looking at him and Gaara grabbed his face. "I said look at me motherfucker. At least have the balls to look me in the eye and tell me you know what you did to my wife!"

Sasuke clenched his teeth and looked at Gaara again. "I know…"

"You know what?" it came out sounding more like an animals growl then a human voice. Gaara squeezed Sasuke's face harder. _I should just kill you now._

"I hurt her." Sasuke felt his heart breaking all over again now that he was wide awake. "I hurt Raine."

"If she wasn't smart enough to negotiate with a _psycho_, if I hadn't got her away from you when I did you would have raped her."

He still had Raine's memory of his attack on her in his room under the desert. She had been terrified. "I…"

"You molested my wife in her sleep!" Gaara threw the Uchiha down on the bed. It was much too tempting right now to kill the bastard.

Sasuke could still feel that memory too. It was one of those that conflicted with his own; it made his head hurt and his chest ache thinking about it. "I know Gaara, I know!" Sasuke turned his head away from Gaara and squeezed his eyes shut.

Gaara didn't care how much pain Sasuke was in. He kicked the bed. "I said look at me godamn you. You're done running away from this Sasuke."

_Damn you Gaara! _Sasuke summoned what feeble strength he had and sat up. He fixed his eyes on the furious kage. Seeing Gaara this angry just made him feel worse. Gaara and Raine had a very special love between them. Her pain was his pain. _It must have been so horrible for her and Gaara took care of her… _"I'm sorry I did those things to her."

"Why?" Gaara pressed. "You're not sorry for you. You enjoyed watching her, torturing her, violating her body. You liked it."

The Uchiha clenched a fistful of covers. It was sickening to think that what Gaara was saying was true, but it was the _truth_. "What do you want me to say Gaara? That I'm sorry for wanting Raine?"

_Wanting. _In a flash Gaara's hand was around the Uchiha's throat. In one fluid move he lifted Sasuke right off the bed and slammed him into the wall. "I want you to say that you see how much she hates you!"

Naruto jumped to his feet. "Oi Gaara!"

"Stay out of it Naruto," Neji warned stepping forward. He wouldn't let his friend interfere with the kage.

Gaara put his face close to the choking Uchiha. "Do it Sasuke, bring out the Sharingan. Give me a reason to kill you right now."

Sasuke reached for the hand around his throat. "Stop…"

For a moment Gaara tightened his grip on Sasuke. He slammed him once into the wall and then dropped him. Sasuke coughed trying to catch his breath. "I should kill you for what you've done to my wife."

His throat stung when he coughed. "If I couldn't help you protect her I'd let you."

The kage grabbed the Uchiha by the face and made him look at him. "I can kill you any time I want to Sasuke. Don't forget that." Gaara shoved him away.

"What do you want from me Gaara?" anger and humiliation besieged his aching heart.

"Total obedience." He glared at Sasuke.

Naruto stood back quietly watching the display. The room was charged with heightened emotions. Murderous intent oozed from Gaara like miasma. _Don't kill him Gaara! _He swallowed the lump in his throat and stayed silent.

_Obey Gaara. _The very idea was nauseating. "You have it," Sasuke bowed his head.

He stared at Sasuke. "Are you that desperate to protect her?" he tested.

"I've seen Orochimaru perform the resurrection jutsu. It's sickening and if something goes wrong she will die." Sasuke met Gaara's eyes. "It's incredibly painful. Some die from the pain, others die when they resist too much. I can't let it happen to Raine."

"Because you love her?" Gaara sneered.

_Yes. _"Because it's sick. If the jutsu succeeds Raine will become a part of Rhiannon. She will always be with the one person she hates even more then me; Orochimaru."

Gaara's eye twitched. "I won't let Orochimaru have Raine. She's not a container; she's my wife and the mother of my sons."

_Yusuke. _New pain in his chest at the thought of Raine mothering their beautiful son. "Raine is a good mother." Sasuke missed his family.

"She's the best," Gaara boasted. "I couldn't ask for a more perfect woman for me either. I wake up every morning and thank god that she's in my arms."

_I would too_. Sasuke dropped his eyes. He didn't want to look at Gaara. The Uchiha had felt Raine's love for his rival. It was everything he wanted Raine to feel for him and more. "You're a lucky man Gaara."

"I know I am." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm down.

_Gaara has her love. _"I won't give you any trouble. I just want to help."

"Please Gaara," Naruto couldn't stay silent anymore. He could see the way both of his friends were suffering. It made his own heart ache. "Sasuke knows what he did and he has to live with it. He'll behave for you."

Gaara looked at Naruto. He looked almost as miserable as the Uchiha. "You never gave up on this guy did you?" he huffed frustrated.

"People can change, you did." Naruto had a point to make he just hoped he could say it all the right way. "You weren't a good guy when we met you Gaara you were a cold blooded killer. You lived to _kill_ and _you_ set your eyes on Sasuke. _You_ went after him and Lee. You would have killed Lee and now he's practically your best friend."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. His voice was wavering slightly. Naruto's fists were clenched. "Oi Naruto. That's enough."

Naruto wasn't done. "You know what it means to change Gaara, to want to change. You know what it's like to feel like shit for the things you've done in your past."

"I also know what it means to atone for what I've done!" Gaara snapped. Unfortunately Naruto had a point but he was also stirring up some bad memories. _Lee…_

"That's what I want to do," Sasuke looked at the kage again. "I'm sorry for what I did to her Gaara but I can't change it. It's in the past just like the shit between you and me. I just wanna," Sasuke grit his teeth. "I just want it all to go away."

Gaara studied Sasuke's face. It was a pathetic thing to realize that he had once been in the very same place Sasuke was in now. Old guilt stirred in the kage's heart. _Lee forgave me. He and Naruto befriended me, even Sakura…_ "It won't go away. It will always be with you. That I do know."

"Give me the chance to do the right thing Gaara," Sasuke frowned and clutched the front of his shirt. "I can't stand the way it feels. Inside it's like…"

Tears were forming in the Uchiha's eyes as Gaara watched him. _It's like being eaten alive from the inside out. _"I don't ever want you near Raine again. You're aware of how she feels about you aren't you Sasuke?"

_Fear anger pity _"I know. Seeing me upsets her. I can protect her without… ever having to see Raine again." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's the least I can do."

Sasuke's tears fell and Gaara had to look away. His stomach was a tight nauseous little ball. _Damn you Sasuke. _"Your new ANBU guard will be moving you to a cell near my office. You are to cooperate with them completely at all times. One of them will always be with you. They will sound the alarm should you feel Orochimaru's approach."

The Uchiha bowed his head. "I understand."

Gaara looked back at Naruto. "You're hopeless you know that? Fucking idiot."

Naruto sagged. "Sorry."

"I should tell you to stay the hell away from my wife too. She seems to get into trouble with you Naruto."

He sagged even more. "I didn't want anything bad to happen to genie."

Gaara understood that. _He's a trusting idiot. _"Raine is not a ninja. She has to be handled gently. She's a woman, a mommy. Raine is delicate she needs to be protected."

His rival' words pulled at Sasuke's heart. "I'm sorry it' my fault. Naruto told me to stop, to leave her alone."

"I know." Gaara saw the tape.

There was a knock on the door and an ANBU stepped in. "Kazekage sama, we're ready whenever you are."

He nodded at his shinobi and looked back down at the Uchiha. He had dried his eyes and was looking at Gaara. "Can you walk Sasuke?"

Sasuke almost smiled. His body felt weak and tingly from the drugs. "I can probably crawl," he almost laughed.

"You can lean on me," Naruto offered.

_Lean on Naruto ne? _His heart hurt more. "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto's words hadn't been lost on Gaara either. The ninja desperately wanted to help his friend. "Alright then, let's get this over with."

Sasuke leaned on Naruto as the kage and his ANBU led him through Sand. The Uchiha wasn't too dopey to notice the death glares Gaara's shinobi gave him. _They all hate me. They're all probably hoping Gaara kills me._ Sasuke tried not to look at them. Soon enough they arrived at the tower. Sasuke was taken to one of two cells on the top floor. Two ANBU checked him in while Gaara and Naruto stood by.

The Uchiha held the bars of his cell while ANBU patted him down for weapons. The guy felt the picture in Sasuke's back pocket and yanked it out before Sasuke could protest. "Kazekage sama," he offered the picture to Gaara.

Gaara took it and Naruto straightened. "Wait Gaara," Sasuke pleaded as the ANBU finished frisking him.

A picture of Naruto and Raine. It was the first tournament Gaara had taken her to. "Where did you get this Sasuke?"

Naruto reached for it. "It's mine. I must have dropped it."

"That's a lie," Sasuke didn't want to get Naruto in trouble but he didn't want to start right off being a deceitful asshole. "I stole that picture from my file in Konoha when Naruto showed it to me. He didn't know I had it."

"I knew you had it Sasuke," Naruto argued.

Gaara frowned. "And you didn't take it from him why?"

"I…" all eyes were on him. Sasuke was frowning and shaking his head. "I wanted Sasuke to have a reminder; he cares about someone and someone cares about him. Me and Raine. That's why I didn't take it. I wanted Sasuke to feel something good in his heart for a change."

Sasuke's mouth fell open. "Naruto…"

_Hopeless. _Gaara sighed. "Tell me Sasuke, what do you feel when you look at this picture?" he looked at the Uchiha staring at his friend.

He cut his eyes up to the picture in Gaara's hand. "I…" Gaara was staring at him patiently waiting for an answer. Sasuke had the picture memorized. _Raine's smile. She looks so pretty. _He dropped his eyes to the floor as the ache in his heart started to spread out again. He didn't want to lose his picture and hoped his answer would satisfy the kazekage. "The shame of what I have done. The pain of my betrayal and evil deeds."

It was a clever answer. It left it completely up to Gaara whether or not Sasuke would be allowed to keep the photo. ANBU would assume the kage let the Uchiha keep it so he would suffer. "I see."

The frisker stepped back. "All set kazekage sama."

Gaara nodded. He passed the picture to Naruto and waved ANBU out of the cell. He waited until they stepped into the hall before he spoke to Sasuke. "And what did you feel before you read Raine's memories when you looked at that picture Sasuke?"

For a minute he just stared at Gaara. "Hope."

Naruto's anguish came out in an audible sigh. "Sasuke you…"

Gaara stepped to the door. "You'll never be with Raine or Naruto again. Keep the picture Sasuke. I hope it does something to your heart." Gaara opened the door. "Visiting hours are over Naruto. Let's go. Raine and Temari are making dinner."

Sasuke looked at Naruto as his friend handed him the picture. "Thank you Naruto."

"See ya later Sasuke." Naruto followed Gaara out.

The cell door slammed shut and Sasuke was alone. He stood where he was listening to Naruto and Gaara move away from the room. Soon enough all was quiet. Sasuke took his picture and went and sat on his bunk. He stared at Raine's smile trying not to remember how her panic felt inside of him. _I'm sorry Raine. I'll make it up to you. I'll be here for you. I'll _Sasuke couldn't think anymore. He lay down and tucked his picture under his pillow. Miserable Sasuke cried himself back to sleep.

Gaara brought Naruto home, Kankuro brought Kiba and Akamaru. The boys loved the big dog and were always happy to see him. Temari and Raine fed everyone and after dinner Kakashi and Neji dropped by. They talked with the kage and offered to stick around for a few days. Orochimaru was Konoha's enemy as well; Kiba and Naruto were eager to fight along their Sand ninja friends. Kakashi wanted to make sure that he the Uchiha was a properly transferred and well behaved prisoner before reporting back to Godaime hokage. Kakashi found them all rooms in town and dragged his team back to them to give the kage's family some peace.

They tucked the boys in and Raine and Gaara headed off to bed. It had been a long and exhausting day. Gaara didn't bother with the pre tense of pajamas; he stripped and got into bed. Raine giggled at him looking for a nightgown. "Tired Gaara?"

Gaara settled himself in bed and smiled a little at his wife. He was beat; the kage had a busy day. "Come here."

Raine did. She went to the bed and crawled up beside Gaara. Raine lay against him and her hand brushed the hair out of his eyes. "You've had such a hard day."

"Just doing my job as kage."

"It's dangerous, scary."

He took her hand and kissed it. "You don't have to be afraid Raine."

"I worry about you."

"I can handle myself pretty well." Gaara wrapped his arms around Raine and kissed her. He didn't want to think about Sasuke or Orochimaru anymore tonight. Raine was safe in his arms; that was all that mattered to him now. Gaara started to help Raine out of her clothes. "I want you Raine. I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh Gaara," she sighed. "I love you too." Raine gave herself to the man she loved.

After a good nights sleep Gaara was refreshed. He headed off to the office a little late; he had spent some extra time with his family this morning. He took in reports from his ninjas. Things were quiet in the village and the desert. The Uchiha had behaved all night. This morning his guard had brought the prisoner breakfast. He hadn't touched the food or the orange juice at all. He wouldn't even get out of bed.

It was getting close to lunch time when Gaara went up to the tower to check on his prisoner. The Uchiha lay on his side in bed staring at the wall. The guards had cleared his untouched breakfast and left him a pitcher of tea and a glass. Sasuke didn't touch that either. "Sasuke?"

He heard Gaara come in and when the kage spoke to him Sasuke sat up. He looked up at Gaara. "Morning kazekage sama."

"Not hungry?"

"Not in particularly."

"You need to at least keep yourself hydrated. You're in the desert you know."

_Concern or order? _Sasuke didn't really care. He poured a glass of tea and drank down half of it. He hadn't realized he was so thirsty. "I see that, well; not really. I don't see much in here."

"Perhaps you should try getting out of bed." Gaara went through the door and into Sasuke's cell. The Uchiha watched him curiously, cautiously. "If you're half dead and weak how will you fight Orochimaru?"

Sasuke dropped his eyes. "I'm not half dead yet."

"It's an easy thing for the desert to sap a man's strength. You have to eat. You have to stay hydrated." He didn't want his prisoner keeling over at a critical moment.

"How am I supposed to train in this tiny space ne Gaara?"

Gaara shrugged. "Find a way."

He looked up at his captor. "I suppose I could do some pretty basic exercises in here, but I do need to run. I should try to increase my speed as much as possible."

"I can't let you go running around Sand Sasuke."

The Uchiha frowned. "You should be training with me. We should be coming up with offensive and defensive moves together. It will take both of us to stop Orochimaru with me like this."

_Train with Sasuke?_ "You aren't injured, what are you talking about?"

Sasuke rubbed at his seal. "Hokage sealed the power Orochimaru gave to me. I can't call out my other form. I'm weaker this way; a lot."

The kage folded his arms across his chest and eyed his prisoner. "I can remove Tsunade's seal at any time. I can also put a new one in its place."

His eyebrows went up. "That's a high level seal."

"It's not so tough."

"I had no idea you could do such things Gaara." Sasuke straightened. He was a bit impressed Gaara could seal and unseal evil.

"I'm a kage. I had to learn a lot so that I can be of absolute service to my people."

_His people. Gaara protects all of Suna._ "I think I've underestimated you Gaara. You're more of a leader then I thought you were. You care about this village and these people."

"I do."

It was a hard thing to understand. "Didn't they all want you dead? You were hated and feared by the same people that you now protect."

"Things have changed since we knew each other in Konoha Sasuke." His prisoner stared at him waiting for him to go on. Gaara thought about what to say. Sasuke was in a delicate position right now, his heart and sanity dangled precariously on the ledge of the abyss. He sighed and went to the chair at the desk in the cell. Gaara dragged it forward and straddled it to sit down. "You want me to explaine?"

_He's different then what I remember. _"Yes."

"Naruto reached me. From him I learned that I didn't have to be alone in the dark. I didn't have to hate and kill; there was another way. I started to share my life with my siblings and eventually my people. It was a good thing. I learned to care about others."

"I care about Raine and the boys, dumbass Naruto too I guess," Sasuke tried.

Gaara nodded. Sasuke's paternity was his saving grace. Regardless of how Yusuke got here, Sasuke loved the boy as his son. His heart wasn't all black, just confused and hurt. "It's a good place to start. Putting the feelings and safety of those you care for ahead of your own is the next step."

"I'll fight for them."

"Protecting them is only part of it. There is also their happiness to consider."

_Their happiness… _"Like how Yusuke is happy to stay with Renji?"

He smiled a little at the mention of the boys. Renji had been covered with strawberry jam when Gaara left the house this morning. "Yes."

_Raine is happy with Gaara_. Sasuke looked at his knees. "You were like this when you met Raine?"

"No. Raine has changed me too."

"She loved you and gave you sons." He looked Gaara straight in the eye. "Why?"

Gaara sat reflecting back on what seemed so long ago. He remembered catching the beautiful stranger in his arms. "I think I fell in love the moment I saw her. Of course I didn't know what it was I had never been in love with anyone until I met her."

_Me neither_. "You won her heart. How?"

"We were just right for each other from the start."

"I wouldn't exactly call a slave girl right for the kazekage."

Gaara frowned at the Uchiha. "It wasn't like that."

"Hotohori gave her to you didn't he?"

"Did Raine tell you that?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Orochimaru did."

The sannin again. "I gave Raine her freedom. I don't own her I love her."

"She loved you for making her free?"

"I don't know all of the reasons she fell for me Sasuke. I treated her with kindness and respect. I didn't even sleep with her until after we were engaged." Gaara sighed.

"You didn't take her when she was your slave?"

"No, and she wasn't my slave." Gaara shook his head. Sasuke's sense of values was still sort of demented. "I wanted to be with her before I even knew her situation with Hotohori. She was the most gentle person I had ever met. She deserved to be treated special and by god Sasuke I tried."

_And then I came and I just… _"I treated her like shit," Sasuke stared at his hands. "I guess in the beginning it was to get back at you but," he frowned and squeezed his hands into fists. "How could I…"

"I don't know. I can't understand why anyone would hurt her. It's almost incomprehensible to me that anyone could willingly hurt Raine. I can't tell you why you did what you did to her Sasuke. I understand that your obsession with her started out as a way to hurt me, but… you took it so far."

_Grabbing her, forcing myself on her_. "I saw what I did. I have to agree with you Gaara. I can't understand why I would hurt her. I saw myself doing those things through Raine's eyes. The things I did to her." Sasuke swallowed hard and looked at Gaara. "Why don't you kill me for what I did to her? You must hate me."

Gaara stared at the Uchiha's frown. "I want to protect her Sasuke. You're useful for that aren't you?"

"I'll do anything to keep Raine safe."

He favored the Uchiha with another long cool stare. "You love her?"

Sasuke knew Gaara didn't want to hear it, but he wasn't going to lie. "I do. My heart… is broken."

"Good. Then at least we know you have a heart that can feel." Gaara stood up. A little banter with Sasuke he could deal with, but he wanted to go home for lunch.

The kage was leaving. "Gaara wait!"

He looked over his shoulder. "What is it Sasuke?"

_Raine… _"Is she alright? Is she really mad at me about yesterday?"

"I'm the one who is mad at you about yesterday. Raine is fine. Taking care of the boys has settled her down. It was business as usual when I left this morning."

Sasuke swallowed his guilt and pride. "I apologize for yesterday. I did something to her she didn't want me to do, again."

"And you're suffering for it aren't you?" he faced the door again.

Yes, he was. "I am."

"Then it is enough." Gaara started out. "Eat your lunch Sasuke."

Gaara went out and Sasuke heard the cell lock him in again. _He's going home to her right now. Raine… _After a moment Sasuke got to his feet. He went to the small barred window in his room and looked out at the sky. _I'll find a way to make it up to her. I have to. I just have to!_

Sasuke drank his tea. He ate his lunch when his guard brought it to him. He was doing sit ups on the floor when Naruto came to see him that afternoon. Naruto was happy to see Sasuke up and moving. He brought his friend gifts; two Shonen Jump magazines and all three books in Jiraiya's Paradise series. Sasuke did his best not to roll his eyes at the trash and thanked Naruto for his offerings.

They sat and talked for a while. Sasuke couldn't resist asking Naruto what it was like to eat Raine's home cooking. Naruto quietly admitted it was better when Temari wasn't helping. The ninja woman couldn't make a decent bowl of rice to save her life. Poor Shikamaru ate it all with a smile on his face. Naruto laughed and said, "Now that's love." After a while Naruto got up and headed off to another one of Temari's experimental dinners. He just hoped Raine made something good to compensate.

Sasuke watched from the window. He saw Naruto move down the street and disappear behind the buildings on his way to the kage's home. He sighed and stared at the stack of crap Naruto had left him; perverted novels and cartoons. _Better then nothing I guess. _ Sasuke went to the paperbacks on the desk and sifted through them. A character on the cover of one of the Jump's caught his attention. He took the rag back to his bunk and the Uchiha sat down to read about Monkey D. Luffy while he waited for dinner.

Gaara hadn't had to deal with his prisoner again. Four days went by and Sasuke was on his best behavior. The Uchiha was polite and obedient to his guards. Naruto visited him every afternoon and kept Gaara apprised of Sasuke's status. He was calm, passing the time with push ups and Jiraiya's novels. On the fifth day Gaara finished work for the day and headed up to Sasuke's cell to collect the visiting Konoha ninja. Gaara heard Naruto running his mouth before he got to the door.

"You never shut up do you Naruto?" Gaara said coming in.

"Oi Gaara," Naruto greeted with a smile on his face.

He nodded at Naruto and then looked at his prisoner. He looked well of health and his mood seemed decent. "How are you Sasuke?"

"Good thank you." Sasuke bowed a little to the kage.

"Sasuke's been reading the stuff I brought him," Naruto was excited. "We were just talking about One Piece. It's the best manga ever! Sasuke's so way behind in the story I was trying to catch him up. If its okay I'll pick up some back volumes for him before I leave Sand."

One Piece sounded familiar. _Shikamaru reads that doesn't he? _"That's fine."

Sasuke couldn't keep his little smile away. "The king of the pirates begins his quest floating in a barrel. This I gotta see."

Gaara blinked at the Uchiha. It was weird to think that Sasuke could be curious about such a normal thing as a story. He made a note to himself to ask Shikamaru about it later. "I'm headed home for dinner. Are you coming Naruto?"

"Who is cooking what?" he asked cringing slightly.

Gaara cringed a little himself. "It's Wednesday, Temari is making pasta sauce."

"Please tell me genie is making the noodles."

"That is my prayer," Gaara mumbled. He headed for the door.

Naruto stood and started after Gaara. "See ya Sasuke."

"Later dumbass." Sasuke watched them go and heard them move down the hall to the stairs. He went to the window and saw them walking down the street for a minute and then they were gone. He stayed at the window staring at the sky as it changed colors with the sunset wishing he was eating Raine's noodles instead of prison food.

With his prisoner behaving Gaara was able to relax back into his life. He woke shortly before his alarm went off six days after putting the Uchiha in jail. He hit the alarm off before it could bleat into the quiet house. For a few minutes Gaara just lay back and enjoyed the silence. Eight people in one house afforded the place very little quiet time. After a while he snuggled up to his naked wife. He knew just how to wake her.

Sasuke had no alarm clock, he didn't need one. A tingling in his seal snapped him out of sleep. He sat straight up forcing himself awake to be sure of what he was feeling. _Shit! _Sasuke flew out of bed grabbing his shirt off the chair as he ran to the door. "Oi guard, Orochimaru is coming. Let me out of here. We have to get Gaara! Hurry up!"

The kazekage had instructed Sasuke's ANBU guard what to do in this situation. Two ran to sound the alarm and four more escorted the prisoner to the kage. Gaara hadn't expected Orochimaru to attack at the crack of dawn when he was trying to get some morning nookie. He was really starting to work Raine up when, "Kazekage sama!" outside of his bedroom window.

_Oh shit. _Gaara pulled the blankets up over them, Raine froze embarrassed. "What the hell?" he grunted.

Sasuke stood between two ANBU on the wall outside of Gaara's room. He lifted a brow at the couple in bed. "Orochimaru is coming, now."

_Great Sasuke's out there too. _Gaara slid out of bed leaving his startled wife covered. "Wake Kankuro and Temari," he instructed ANBU streaking to his dresser for clothes. "Can you tell how close he is Sasuke?"

Gaara was buck naked. _They were getting ready to… _"We have some time. The village will be ready before he gets here."

Raine sat up holding the covers against her watching Gaara hurry to dress. "Gaara?" she was scared the sannin was coming and freaked out that Sasuke was somewhere out her window. _Can he see me! _

"It's alright Raine." He buttoned his pants and pulled a shirt on over his head. "You just take care of the boys like normal okay. Everything's fine." Gaara threw on his jacket and buckled his sand to his back. He hurried back to his frightened wife in bed. Gaara took Raine's face in his hand. "I'll be back soon. I love you. Kiss the boys for me."

Sasuke saw Gaara kiss Raine. He saw the way she clung to him and Sasuke looked away. Gaara appeared in the window a moment later and the Uchiha could smell Raine's perfume on him. "We should go to the gate. He'll do this head on," he said without looking at the kage.

Gaara agreed and he nodded. "Let's go. I'll take command from there."

Raine heard Gaara and the ninja at the window leave. She heard noise in Kankuro's room and further down the hall Shikamaru and Temari were getting out of bed. The house was coming alive and Raine hurried to get up and dressed too. The boys would be up soon and she had ninja to take care of. She could at least make them an English muffin before they went off to war. Raine would help too. _Be careful Gaara. _

They made haste to the gate and Gaara and Sasuke stood on top looking out over the desert. ANBU fanned out around them and Gaara's shinobi took up their posts around Sand. The kage shifted his feet adjusting himself and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Got yourself a case of blue balls ne Gaara?"

Gaara glared at Sasuke sidelong. "Shut up."

"You're sister is right, you're a slob." Sasuke stretched his arms behind his back watching the sunrise and trying to purge the sight of Gaara's bare ass from his mind.

"And how is it you know what Temari thinks ne Sasuke?"

The Uchiha shrugged. "I spied on your family. She's said it a lot."

He turned and looked at Sasuke. "You remember that do ya asshole?" Gaara had no coffee this morning and he didn't get wake up sex either. He was cranky.

Sasuke straightened and faced Gaara. "Not really, not like real memories. Just things that stand out. Stuff I know. I can't explaine it; I don't have a degree in psychology or some shit. I just know I heard her say it."

_Calm down, remember he's fucked up. _Gaara sighed and turned to one of his ANBU. "Can I get a fucking cup of coffee!" The ANBU vanished in a blur.

Gaara was defiantly agitated. "You always this bitchy in the morning?" Sasuke teased.

_Bitchy? _Bitchy was a woman's word. Gaara frowned at the desert. "I get _bitchy_ when I'm trying to get _laid_ and get interrupted for bullshit," he growled.

_He is a slob. _Sasuke did some squats waking up his muscles. "You should loosen up Gaara. Who knows, maybe this fight will be even better then sex."

The kage rolled his eyes down to Sasuke's devious grin. "Maybe if we can kill Orochimaru this time."

Sasuke stood. "He's a hard bastard to kill. He knows every trick in the book. Slippery snake bastard. To kill him we have to catch him, keep him from using any jutsus and land the death blow simultaneously."

He faced Sasuke. "If I can hold his hands?"

"It's not enough. He can do a lot without even having to make seals. The key to killing Orochimaru is to wear his body down and hit him while all of him is in one solid place. He can turn into ether if he wants to. We have to make him burn up a lot of chakra and the chakra he has," Sasuke shook his head. "It's fucking nuts."

"So what are you saying? That all we can do is beat his ass until he runs away?"

Beating on the sannin sounded like fun. "We can certainly try to kill him, but yeah. He'll flee if he gets too close to death. If we can't stop him from doing that he'll get away and come back another day."

_Fucking bullshit. _"Keh, where the hell is my coffee? I'll throw it in that bastards eyes!"

Sasuke tried not to smile. Frustrated Gaara was amusing. "Orochimaru is no ordinary ninja. His trickery is limitless. In every sense of the word he is a snake."

The Konoha ninja and Kankuro arrived at the gate and hurried to the pair at the top. "Oi Gaara," Kankuro lighted beside his brother.

"Anything yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Not yet," Gaara answered.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Is he close?"

"No but he's coming." The tingling was shifting to more of an ache. Sasuke rubbed at his seal. "Maybe he's trying not to touch the desert so Gaara can't sense him."

"A levitation jutsu?" Neji pondered.

Kiba and Akamaru put their noses in the wind to Kankuro's right. "Don't smell snake yet, but as soon as I do." Akamaru growled in return. "You suppose that fuckin Kabuto guy is with him? Akamaru wants to rip off his legs yo."

Kankuro frowned. He wanted to rip that kid apart too. "I'll kill that punk."

"Neji is most suited to fight Kabuto," Sasuke advised turning to the Hyuuga. "He can repair his body quickly but if you keep at him mercilessly you can probably take him down. You mustn't give him any opening to escape your barrage."

"Who the fuck put you in charge Uchiha?" Kankuro snapped glaring at the prisoner beside his brother.

Sasuke met Kankuro's hateful stare. "Tactical advice, I know your enemy better then you do."

_No shit! _"Cuz you're one of them."

Gaara put a hand up to stop the two from bickering. _Where is my fucking coffee? _"That's enough. Sasuke has information; he's trained with our enemy. We will use that knowledge to our advantage to crush them so just shut up Kankuro."

He frowned at his testy baby brother. "What's a matter Gaara? Didn't get any ass this morning ne?"

Kiba and Naruto looked at Gaara curiously. "Concentrate on the fight ahead," Gaara stared at the desert waiting for his coffee and Orochimaru. He had the feeling it was going to be a long day.

The boys were up and so was the barrier around their house. Temari and Shikamaru helped Raine dress the boys and get them to the table for breakfast. The adults tried not to act as nervous as they felt. ANBU outside was in contact with the shinobi all over Sand including those at the gate. Hiei was watching the princess cut the crust off Gabriel's toast when in his earpiece he heard, "What the hell is that?"

A glowing ball of blue light appeared out of nowhere and hovered over the desert. "Orochimaru!" Sasuke warned bringing out his Sharingan.

"Byakugan!" Neji looked at the chakra ball. It was approaching critical mass. "Get down it's going to blow!"

There was a huge explosion just as Gaara threw a shield of sand in front of them. The aftershock shook the ground and kicked sand into the air. The kage let the wall crumble and looked out into his desert. Orochimaru stood atop the great snake Manda. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the sannin. "Orochimaru."

Orochimaru grinned at the rag tag little band of ninja atop the gates of Suna. _It's no contest. _With a wave of his hand and Manda spit out all eight of the Sound Onsa. Orochimaru didn't bother with talk. He would either get what he wanted right now or he wouldn't. He started to change the desert into an army of soulless shinobi to serve him as his eights made a run to surround the village.

"Shit this again?" Gaara put his hands out and rolled swatches of desert to disrupt the jutsu. Orochimaru's living shinobi broke into two groups. Four went to the right, four went to the left. "Stop them!"

Kankuro, Kiba Akamaru and four ANBU dove to the right. Kakashi Sakura and Neji went left. Soldiers of sand rose up all over and started a charge on Sand. The kazekage opened a sinkhole near the gate sucking in many as they ran to attack. Sasuke prepared a phoenix jutsu and set as many on fire as he could in a single blast. Naruto made clones of himself and moved his ass to help the shinobi meeting the intruders near the gate.

"Where's daddy?" Gabe asked mommy when she sat down.

Raine looked at Gabe. "Daddy had to go to work early."

Gabe felt things. "The desert itches. Daddy will fix it?"

_He feels the desert even behind this barrier. _Shikamaru pat Gabe on the head. "Sure he will. That's probably why he left early, to take care of it."

The boy nodded satisfied. "Good job daddy."

Temari stared at the ANBU in the tree. He was listening to something over the wireless. _Gaara and Kankuro have engaged the enemy. _She stood up and ran from the kitchen. "Stay here Shikamaru!" The ninja grabbed her fan and raced to the gate.

"We have to do something about Orochimaru!" Sasuke barked.

Gaara churned the desert with his chakra smashing Orochimaru's creations back into sand. "There are still too many of these damn soldiers!"

Sasuke's hands flew through the seals. "Everybody fucking move!" A giant wave grew out of the middle of the desert. There wasn't much moisture here and it collapsed in on itself flooding out haphazardly. Gaara's shinobi rode the flood that washed more of the sannins soldiers away.

Temari arrived in a blur and stood beside Gaara. "Look at this shit." She bit her thumb and opened her fan. "Everybody move!" She brought her fan back and summoned Kamatari. The weasel appeared and swooped down over the desert smashing clone soldiers to dust as he raced toward the giant snake.

Manda hissed at the creature Orochimaru was shielding them from. He swung his tail and knocked the summon out of the sky. Kamatari disappeared before Manda could eat him. The angry snake recoiled and faced the gates of Suna.

Two of the ninja Kankuro and Kiba pursued came to a sudden stop. One set to work at once eating away at the barrier around Sand while the other turned to fight. Two more were still running. Kankuro waved Kiba on. "I got this guy go!"

"Right, Akamaru!" they bounded after the fleeing sound ninja.

The thing in front of Kankuro wasn't dicking around. He immediately went to stage two much to Kankuro's dismay and attacked head on. The same scenario played out on the other side of Sand. Kakashi and Sakura left Neji to deal with a guarding monster. Kakashi caught up to his target seconds after Kiba did. Four of the Onsa worked to destroy the barrier around Sand; four went to level two of their cursed seals and fought the ninja in their way.

Things were getting interesting, educational. The sannin smiled at Sasuke. "I have a surprise for you Sasuke." Orochimaru pushed on his stomach and tipped his head back.

On top of the gate Sasuke Gaara and Temari watched with disgust as Orochimaru pulled something big and wrapped in a snake like tongue up from his weird insides and out of his mouth. "That's sick," Temari gagged observing the sannin deposit whatever it was at his feet. The tongue retreated back into the monsters mouth and she stared at what was left behind. _You've got to be kidding me…._

Sasuke's heart jumped into his throat. The evil sannin had produced a child from his body, not just any child. "Saichi!"

Saichi opened his eyes and stood up in front of the man he called father. Orochimaru pat the boy on the head. "You can learn much today Saichi. Watch my son."

It felt like Gaara had the wind knocked out of him. "Saichi…" he turned to Sasuke and the Uchiha looked at him with wild eyes.

"Gaara!" Sasuke was trying not to panic.

"I know."

"We have to get him!"

"I know!"

Temari stepped forward. "You have to get that baby away from him! It's too dangerous for him here!"

"Orochimaru isn't going to just give him to us!" Gaara snapped. He rolled the desert again to assist his shinobi.

"Get rid of Manda and take off this seal!" Sasuke grabbed at his mark. "I'll fight Orochimaru to the death for my son!"

_Damnit… _"Calm down Sasuke."

"We have to get him back now!" Sasuke insisted. "Gaara!"

Temari blasted more soulless soldiers with wind. "If you're going to do something hurry up and do it! That baby is going to get hurt or killed in this mess; Orochimaru is just using him as a shield!"

Sasuke looked at his son. Even at a distance he recognized the Sharingan. "You have to protect Saichi Gaara! Get rid of Manda and grab Saichi! He'll be safe in your sand!"

_Save the baby. _Gaara grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and turned him some so he had access to Sasuke's seal. "Kill him if you can Sasuke. Do everything you can to get him away from Saichi." He stabbed his fingers into Sasuke and released Tsunade's seal.

The Uchiha flinched feeling the needling of the release. A second later he was calling on all the power he had. Temari stepped away as Sasuke transformed. "The snake."

"Right," Gaara got busy with the jutsu. "Go!"

Sasuke flew off the wall and raced toward Manda. _Daddy's coming! _

The ninja Kankuro fought was fast and seemed to have a limitless supply of shuriken. His puppets were getting all banged up. It was if the fiend knew just how to hit the puppets to throw them off enough to avoid Kankuro's attacks. He was an ugly mother, big too. His speed was impressive. The sand ninja brought out a third puppet. The monster couldn't dance forever.

Naruto didn't have to be asked. He laid eyes on the tot at Orochimaru's feet. _Sasuke's baby! _The Uchiha had changed forms and was charging the snake. Gaara moved the desert to trap Manda. Naruto bit his finger and quickly summoned the boss. "Quick boss! We have to stop that snake!"

Gamabunta frowned at the chaotic scene before him. Orochimaru attacking Suna again. The sannin held a child hostage. The frog went for his knife. "Enough of this shit. Kill him if you can Naruto!"

Even at stage two the monster gave Neji little trouble. He finished the ninja off quickly and went after the one that was trying to dig at the barrier around Sand. The ninja had to cease his jutsu to defend himself from the Hyuuga. Neji didn't give his opponent time to go to the next level of power. He disabled him quickly and made a run back for the gates of Sand taking out clay soldiers as he went.

Kiba and Akamaru faced off with both of the enemy at once. Apparently the bad guys were expecting an easy fight. The Konoha ninja and his dog didn't give them one. Using their new jutsus they fought like beasts slashing at the enemy before they could both release the power Orochimaru gave them. "Take them down Akamaru! Gatsuga!"

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground opening a crater beneath the enemy ninja. They dove away from the hole and away from each other. Kakashi used Raikiri to eliminate one of the Sound before he could transform. The other went after Kakashi and Sakura guarded his back. It was dangerous getting close to her in a fight. She smashed her fist into the sand ninja's face and broke his jaw. He screamed and hit the ground half conscious.

Kankuro altered his strategy some. He distracted the brute he was fighting while his puppets crept around and killed the guy behind him. It sent the big guy into berserk mode but he had at least lost the capacity to think clearly. He ended the creature in a hail of poisoned spikes. The ninja fell to the sand and Kankuro saw Kiba and Akamaru headed back his way. It was time to get back to the gate and finish this fight.

The sand beneath Manda started to cave. Gamabunta speared his tail and leapt back crushing earthy ninja to powder. Sasuke made a straight run for the annoyed looking sannin. Orochimaru knew the Onsa had failed. "Be good Saichi," he went to meet Sasuke in combat abandoning the baby on Manda's head. He clashed violently with the Uchiha above the desert.

"The baby Gaara!" Temari screamed. The big snake was sinking and the child was going down with it.

Gaara lifted a hand and sent some sand after the toddler. It was difficult to catch him with the snake thrashing about. _If he falls off he'll be sucked into the swamp and… _Gaara wouldn't let Saichi be sacrificed in such a way. He concentrated and felt his sand wrap around the boy. "I've got him!"

Sasuke attacked Orochimaru with all he had. Their powerful strikes and blocks threw sand into the air all around them. "What have you done to my son you bastard?"

"I've raised him," Orochimaru growled back. It was time for plan B. Orochimaru dropped his guard and Sasuke kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards. "Go Manda!"

The snake vanished and Saichi hovered in a ball of sand over the sinkhole. "Boss!" Naruto panicked. The frog leapt over the hole and Naruto made a grab for the baby Gaara was shielding.

_Do it Sasuke! _Orochimaru didn't defend as his container appeared behind him and kicked him up into the air. _That's right boy. Think that you've won. _The Uchiha pummeled Orochimaru's already failing body.

He put all of his being into his final slam of the lion combo. Orochimaru's body felt solid when he hit. _Yes! _Sasuke felt the bones breaking. "Die!"

Gamabunta delivered Naruto to the gate. Gaara let the sand relax around the boy and Saichi appeared in Naruto's arms as his summon vanished in a puff of smoke. Gaara had no time to marvel at the boy before there was another explosion as Orochimaru's body hit the desert. Sasuke was right after him.

_Kill him. Kill him now! _Sasuke saw the sannin hit the ground but by the time he got down there himself Orochimaru was gone. High up on the gate Saichi started to cry. The sand clones fell into piles of dust and an eerie calm swept the desert on the wind. Sasuke reverted to himself as he bounded back toward the gate.

Naruto nervously bounced the crying kid in his arms. "It's okay," he tried to sooth.

Gaara and Temari looked at the boy who cried with eyes like Raine. He looked like Yusuke, only older. Saichi looked more like Raine then Yusuke did but he still resembled Sasuke strongly. "Saichi?" Gaara stepped toward the baby.

He was to his son in a heartbeat. "Saichi!" Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto.

Saichi looked up at another pair of Sharingan eyes. "Da-ddy?" he sniffled.

Everyone startled and Sasuke almost crumbled. "Yes," he grabbed his boy from Naruto and hugged him._ My son! I've got him Raine. I've got him. _ "Saichi." He felt his little arms around him. "Daddy's got you."

_How does Saichi know Sasuke is…? _He felt his sister tug at his arm and Gaara tore his eyes off of Sasuke's elated face. "What is it Temari?"

The child was her top priority. "If things are done here, you should get that boy to the hospital. Let a specialist look at him."

Gaara looked at the desert as the Uchiha kissed his boy. "Sasuke?"

"He's gone," Sasuke answered the kage. "He was badly beaten and he's retreated."

Naruto stared at the boy cuddling the adult that looked just like him. _Sasuke and his son…_ "Orochimaru is gone?"

Sasuke composed himself and turned to the kage. Gaara looked a little pale. "She's right. We should have Saichi checked out and Raine should be notified that we've rescued him from Orochimaru. She'll be really happy." Sasuke was happy enough to cry, he was sure Saichi's mother was going to be happy too.

_Raine. _Gaara's heart skipped a beat. _We rescued Saichi. _"Yes," Gaara had goose bumps. "She's been very worried for him."

"Let me stay with him Gaara, at least until his mother comes."

Saichi was clinging to Sasuke. He looked frightened and there were dark circles under his eyes. _Poor little guy. _"Alright Sasuke," Gaara was worried the boy might be sick. "Let's get him to a doctor."

ANBU came to the sliding glass door. Raine did breakfast dishes while Shikamaru paced behind her. The boys sat at the table having fun with play dough. "Princess, the kazekage is asking for you."

Raine pulled her hands from the sink and spun around fast. _Gaara! _"Is he alright!"

"Yes princess. He's waiting for you at the hospital with the child they were able to rescue from Orochimaru."

"Child…" she felt her knees go weak.

"You don't mean?" Shikamaru steadied his sister in law.

ANBU nodded once. "Uchiha Sasuke claims that the child is his, that the boy is Saichi."

Raine pulled away from Shikamaru. "Watch the boys!" She ran to her guard. "Please take me to Gaara."

Gaara stood at the foot of the boy's bed watching the Uchiha with his son. The little one was indeed very tired. He had stayed on the thrashing snake using his own chakra, an incredible feat at any age let alone two years old. It took its toll on the baby though; Saichi had fallen into a deep sleep. Sasuke sat in a chair at the boy's side holding his tiny hand and watching him breath. The med nin that checked Saichi out said he was alright, just exhausted. They were still waiting on the results of all the blood work.

Sasuke stared down at his son. Saichi dozed as daddy held his hand. His son looked just like him, like Yusuke; an Uchiha. _Daddy's got you. It's going to be alright Saichi. Mommy is coming. _"Yokkata…"

"He's going to be alright Sasuke." Gaara could feel the excited relief radiating off of Sasuke. "He's safe and he can rest here."

The Uchiha had thought over the reasoning Orochimaru had for bringing Saichi into the fight. "Orochimaru wanted Saichi to copy our jutsus. He was using his Sharingan through all of it."

"I must admit I'm surprised he just abandoned the boy like that. Had the summon fled Saichi would have fallen to his death. What kind of a monster deserts a child like that?" Gaara frowned. He thought for sure the sannin valued Saichi's life at least a little _unless he's made more like him. _"Keh."

"He wasn't expecting me to be able to fight at full power. He didn't count on you releasing the seal that kept my power restrained."

That reminded the kage, "I can't leave you like this Sasuke. That power has to be contained. The evil must be sealed again."

_Figures. _"Can you wait until I've seen to Saichi? The sealing process tends to make me black out and I want to spend every second with him I can."

Sasuke was watching his son sleep. "Alright Sasuke. We can take care of it when you return to your room later."

_You mean my cell. _He reached up and brushed Saichi's hair from his brow. "It's okay Saichi, daddy's here," he assured the baby again and kissed his forehead.

Gaara couldn't imagine what Sasuke was feeling right now. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. "I'm glad that we were able to take Saichi back."

"What's going to happen to my boy Gaara?" he thought Saichi might be spending some time here in the hospital. The pediatrician that examined him found nothing wrong with him, but he looked sickly. They were running a battery of tests on Saichi's blood now.

"If there is anything wrong with him Saichi will receive the very best care Sasuke, you have my word."

"You think he's sick?"

Compared to his own boys at home, yes. "He just looks tired Sasuke, pale. The dark circles under his eyes concern me."

"Orochimaru liked it out of the sun, away from the light of day. I doubt he ever took Saichi to the playground." Sasuke sighed. _Yusuke was the lucky one. He was taken into a family. Saichi… _"What has he done to my boy?"

Gaara opened his mouth to try to offer a word of comfort when the door opened behind him. He turned and saw his wife. "Raine," Gaara stepped to her.

Raine saw Gaara first and flung herself into his arms. "Gaara! Are you alright? They said," her eyes landed on Sasuke and then lower to the child in bed. It almost looked like Yusuke laying there. "Saichi…?"

"He's going to be okay," Gaara assured her. Gaara released her so she could see the boy. "The doctors are taking good care of him."

Still clinging to Gaara's arm Raine stepped around her husband and looked down at Saichi. He looked small and frail in the adult size hospital bed. He looked unhealthy too. _Oh no…Saichi. _She stepped to the side of the bed letting go of Gaara and focusing on the boy. "Saichi…"

Sasuke watched Raine come to their child. He could see the love and worry in the young mother's eyes. His heart beat hard in his chest. He wanted to tell her _Raine I got Saichi back for you! _But no words came to him. She sat on the bed by their baby and stroked his white cheek. Tears filled Raine's eyes and Sasuke fought the urge to grab her and hold her. He wanted to cry with her. _We have our baby back. _

_My Saichi. _Raine hadn't seen her baby since he was a newborn. "I missed so much. My poor baby."

Saichi's eyes fluttered open. A familiar face hovered over him. "Mommy," he identified.

Raine looked down into her baby's red eyes. "Saichi?" She couldn't help herself and Raine scooped him into her arms. She hugged her long lost son as the tears fell.

Gaara went to his wife and sat behind her. He hugged her and let her sag against him as she held Saichi and cried. _Saichi knows his parents. Orochimaru must have shown him. _"It's alright Raine."

_It should be me. _Sasuke sat still and silent watching the kazekage hug his love and his son. _What if he takes away Saichi like he did Yusuke? What if… _

She looked up and over at Sasuke. He was watching her with Saichi. "What did Orochimaru do to him?"

He shook his head. "I don't know if he's done anything."

"They're running some tests now," Gaara explained.

She looked back at Gaara and Saichi started to fuss. "Is he sick?"

"We don't know," Sasuke was honest. Saichi squirmed away from his mother. Reluctantly she let him lay back down. Saichi was very tired. He reached for his daddy and Sasuke took his hand again. "I'm here Saichi."

Raine watched the boy reach for his father. "Does he know that we're his parents?"

Sasuke looked up into Raine's eyes. "Yes. He called me daddy."

She didn't like looking at his Sharingan and her eyes went back to her son. _Sasuke is daddy not…_

Gaara was watching the way the Uchiha looked at his wife. Every nervous twitch of the eyebrow gave away what the prisoner was feeling. He looked at Raine with love and longing in his eyes. The door opened again and Gaara stood to greet the specialist that came in. He was holding a chart and looked nervous. "You have news."

"Kazekage sama," he didn't know how to say it. "The child has more venom running through his body then an _adult_ could handle. Why it's not fatal to him we don't know, but we would like to begin administering an anti venom to bring his blood toxicity down."

"He's poisoned!" Raine gaped at the doctor.

Sasuke blinked down at his sleepy boy. "Saichi; what did Orochimaru do? Why did he hurt you?" he grit his teeth and looked up at the kage. "Gaara!"

Gaara stepped toward the ninja. "I want this boy treated immediately. Do whatever is necessary to help him."

"We'd like to get him up to peads, get him into a room and begin his treatment."

"Do it."

The specialist started out. "Who will fill out the boys chart?"

"I will," Sasuke spoke up. "I'm his father and I know Orochimaru best."

The ninja looked at his kage and Gaara nodded. "Alright. We'll be in for Saichi in a minute. You'll all have to occupy yourselves while we move him. He's going to room six if you want to head up there now."

Gaara nodded again and the doctor went out to get his team. He needed to tell ANBU what was going on; Gaara went to Raine and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay."

"Orochimaru poisoned him! What the fuck is wrong with that guy?" Raine started to cry again and Gaara hugged her. "He's just a baby!"

It hurt him to see Raine cry for their son like this. It hurt him to see Gaara try and comfort her. It infuriated him that the sannin had done something to their baby. Sasuke grit his teeth. _This isn't right. This isn't fair!_

The door opened again and two nurses guided a child size gurney into the room. "I'm afraid your party has to step out kazekage sama."

Gaara pulled Raine to her feet and escorted her to the door as she leaned against him trying to collect herself. "Sasuke, let them see to Saichi."

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're Saichi's father right? Tia has some paperwork for you to fill out at the nurse's station up in peads."

Sasuke snapped his head up at the nurse. It was the first time someone was offering him the chance to perform a fatherly duty. He got to his feet quick. "Where's that?"

"ANBU will escort you," Gaara assured his prisoner and whisked his wife out the door. Sasuke hurried after them. "Take Sasuke up to the nurse's station, pediatric unit."

Sasuke took one more look at Raine. She looked worried and sad. "It will be okay Raine. Saichi is going to be fine." He turned and followed his guards to the elevator.

"Gaara," Raine clung to her husband and stared up into his eyes.

He wrapped Raine into his arms. "It's going to be alright." Gaara kissed his wife. She settled a little and he started them down the hall. He didn't want her to see them move the poor child. Gaara felt awful about Saichi. The sannin had done something so vile to a child; _like Raine when she was just a baby. Godamn you Orochimaru! _ "Let's get some coffee. I'll send a message home. I'm sure Temari's there by now."

Temari went home and filled Shikamaru in on the battle. One of Raine's ANBU showed up as she finished her retelling. He informed the family that the kage and the princess were seeing to the ill little boy. Temari nearly choked at the thought of anyone poisoning a baby. "What is wrong with that guy? Has he no conscious?"

Shikamaru held his wife until her fit passed. It wasn't an easy thing to do. "Calm down Temari. Saichi is being treated now, the boy will be alright."

_Just a baby like mouse was when Orochimaru _Temari hugged her husband and whispered her secret fear to him. "What if he comes after my nephews?"

He hugged her harder. "Then we'll protect them."

While they moved Saichi Gaara sent one of his shinobi to find Sakura. She was as close to Tsunade as Gaara could get in this desert and he wanted her to look at Saichi. She arrived with Kakashi Naruto and Neji just before they settled Saichi in. She hurried in to help the medical team. The others clustered around Gaara and Raine in the hall. ANBU had filled Sakura in on the way over. All of the Konoha ninja looked disgusted.

"Sakura can help," Kakashi assured the kage and his fretting wife.

"Sakura is an excellent medical ninja," Naruto boasted and peeked at Sasuke. He was filling out forms to try and help his son.

Raine leaned against her husband. "How could he do such a thing? Saichi is even younger then I was when Orochimaru…"

Gaara gave her a squeeze. "Saichi is going to be alright. They'll take excellent care of him and Sakura is here too."

Sasuke finally finished making notes for Saichi's doctors and hurried to join the group gathered in the hall. "I wrote down as much as I could remember," Sasuke nodded to Gaara and looked at Raine. She peeked at him and he felt something tug at his heart. _I should be holding her not Gaara. Saichi is our son. _"Don't worry, they'll help him."

"We should all be grateful that Saichi was rescued," Kakashi said soothingly.

Saichi's father nodded affirmatively. "Now he'll be safe." He cut his eyes back up to the kage that held his love. "We can protect Saichi here in Sand."

"Of course we can," Gaara agreed and Raine relaxed some.

A nurse appeared at the door of Saichi's room. "He's awake and asking for mommy and daddy. He got a little upset when we put the IV in. We aren't quite finished with him yet but if just the parents want to come in that's alright."

_IV? _They were sticking her poor baby with needles. Raine was to the door ahead of Sasuke. "Let me see him!" The nurse moved and Raine rushed in.

Sasuke looked at Gaara. The kage made no move toward the door, obediently following the nurses order. Gaara waved a hand at the Uchiha. "Go on." Sasuke didn't have to be told twice, he hurried to be with his boy.

Sakura was examining the weepy baby when Raine got to his side. Saichi was hooked to two different IV's. There were tears in his red eyes. "Mommy," he bleated and reached for her. Raine got as close as she could and took his hand. Saichi looked past her. "Daddy."

Sasuke stepped up next to Raine and looked down at their son. "It's alright Saichi. Daddy is here too."

Raine didn't want to cry and scare the poor child more. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're going to be alright baby."

"Mommy daddy stay." Saichi closed his eyes.

"We'll stay," Raine promised as her little one drifted off to sleep.

Daddy looked up at Sakura. "What do you see?"

She was about done looking at the remarkable child and looked up at Saichi's parents. "I think he's going to be just fine. His immune system is incredible."

"Orochimaru poisoned him," Raine hissed.

"For some reason it isn't fatal to Saichi. Yes he's sick from it but," Sakura shook her heal. "Less then half the venom in his body could kill an adult."

Sasuke remembered the way the sannin had brought Saichi out of his body. "He was inside of Orochimaru, in that place where he keeps the sword…"

"What are you taking about?" the confused mommy turned on him.

"Orochimaru spit Saichi out in the middle of the fight," Sasuke gestured with his hand.

_Spit out…Orochimaru… _"He ate him!"

Raine wavered and Sasuke hooked an arm around her waist to steady her. "Easy Raine. This is no time for fainting."

She clutched a handful of Sasuke's shirt and frowned at him fighting her buckling knees. "Orochimaru ate him!"

"No he just swallowed him," Sasuke began to explaine but Raine sagged. He caught her in his arms and held her up. "Oi I said don't faint!"

"You knew Orochimaru could do this?" She had never imagined Saichi traveling with Orochimaru inside the sannin's gut.

Sasuke liked having Raine in his arms, but now was not the time for such luxurious thoughts and feelings. He gave her a little shake. "Fuck it, it doesn't matter. We've got Saichi now. Orochimaru can't hurt him anymore."

_Don't tell me fuck it you asshole! _Raine barred her teeth and forced herself to stand on her rubbery legs. "Is he going to come back for him?"

Mommy looked mad. Sasuke pulled her close. "I won't let Orochimaru near Saichi ever again. He'll be safe here. I'll do anything to protect him. Do you understand Raine?"

She still felt weak and her heart was beating hard in her chest. Sasuke had her squished right up against him and he was lecturing her! "Let go of me!"

"Can you stand on your own two feet?" Sasuke returned her frown.

Raine pushed him away and he moved back keeping his eyes on hers. "This is your fault Sasuke!"

He loved her, he didn't want to hurt her but Raine was wrong. He shook his head. "This is Gaara's fault. If he had waited until after I had you and Saichi away from Sound to take you back, Saichi would have been with you and not Orochimaru. If he hadn't crushed me into a coma I would have been with our son."

His words hit her like a slap in the face. Yes, things could have been different for the sick boy in bed beside her if only "Don't you blame Gaara for this! You pushed him to it! You made him fight you!"

Sasuke closed the distance between him and Raine in a single step. "While I lay in the hospital fucked up Orochimaru was raising our son; doing whatever the _hell_ he wanted to him. Gaara didn't do enough to try and find Saichi! He did nothing to stop this," he grabbed Raine and turned her so she was looking at their boy. "Look at him. Do you think I would have let Orochimaru do this to him?"

"Oi," Sakura interrupted. "Settle down both of you. Saichi needs to sleep. If you want to argue do it someplace else." She felt sorry for both of them, but she felt even more sorry for the little boy that looked like the bickering adults. "I can imagine this is pretty fucked up for both of you guys. You love to hate each other or whatever; none of that shit matters. The only thing that matters now is Saichi, his health and wellbeing."

Sakura had their attention. Saichi's parents were staring at her sort of dumbfounded and Sakura sighed. "Look, whatever happened with you guys and Gaara and Orochimaru, just forget it. It's water under the bridge. You can't go back and change the past and holding some kind of stupid grudge isn't going to do you any good either. You need to worry about the present and the future. That sick little boy knows you're his mom and dad. That's what he needs, not this arguing crap."

Sasuke straightened. He hadn't been bitched out that good since his mother was alive. Sakura was right. It didn't matter how they had come to this, here they were; deal with it. He looked down at Raine and she rolled her eyes up to his. She was still frowning a little. "Sorry. Sakura's right." He sighed and looked at his son. "We need to get our shit together for Saichi."

Raine turned her attention back to Saichi's pale face. The little one needed his mother. "I'm his mother. I'll be that for him. I'll take care of my baby."

His heart was moved again by her love for their son. "I'll do everything I can for Saichi too." Sasuke took his place beside Raine.

For a long time they stood quietly while the nurses finished and went out. Sakura went with them to talk to the nervous men waiting in the hall. Finally they were alone and Sasuke couldn't hold back. He reached for Raine's hand and grabbed it Sasuke tried not to squeeze it too hard. Raine looked at him, but Sasuke kept looking at Saichi. "We've got him back Raine. Two years…"

His grip wasn't painful but the look on Sasuke's face needled at her heart. "Sasuke?"

"I just want him to be okay and I would really _love_ the chance to be his dad." He gave her hand a final squeeze and let go. Sasuke went to a chair beyond the foot of Saichi's bed and sat down to watch his son.

_Be his dad? _Raine tore her eyes away from the depressed looking Uchiha and focused on Saichi. _Saichi calls Sasuke daddy. _ She took a deep breath letting the implications sink in. Sasuke and Saichi wanted to be a part of each others life. _What is Gaara going to say about that? _Raine didn't think it was appropriate for a child to visit someone in jail. She took Saichi's hand and waited for what came next.

Gaara took in all of the information from the ninja treating Saichi including Sakura. He started for the door; he wasn't crazy about Sasuke being alone in there with Raine even if he could see the Uchiha was sitting away from her. Sakura tugged at his sleeve and Gaara looked at her. "Is there something else?"

"Yeah, I kinda…read those two the riot act."

"Oh?"

"I told them that they need to put their shit aside for the kid. It's what you were going to tell them to do right Gaara?" Sakura smiled a little. Gaara was a good kage. He would do the right thing for Saichi.

"Saichi is innocent in all of this. We can all put our personal differences aside for his benefit," Gaara conceded.

Naruto was still nervous and worried. "He's gonna be okay right?"

Sakura nodded. "He'll be alright. A few days in the hospital and he'll be good as new."

Kakashi looked at Gaara sidelong. "Will you be taking Saichi home with you when he's able to leave here kazekage sama?"

Gaara thought of the sickly looking baby in the next room, he thought about his own happy healthy brood at home. Saichi would certainly stand out amongst them. "Saichi will be with his mother. It looks like he really needs her." He said no more. Gaara went in to check on his wife and her baby.

"He wont," Naruto hesitated.

"Won't what?" Sakura pressed.

"Gaara won't take Saichi away from Sasuke will he? Saichi knows Sasuke is his dad. It isn't like…with Yusuke." He frowned at the thought.

Kakashi shook his head. "Gaara is Yusuke's dad Naruto."

"I know. I just mean…"

"Saichi has already identified who his parents are," Sakura explained for him.

Neji had kept his mouth shut listening and watching. When he spoke up all he had to say was, "I trust Gaara to do the right thing, don't you. He has so far."

"He has," Kakashi agreed.

Naruto nodded satisfied. _Gaara will do the right thing. _He peeked through the window in the door. Gaara stood with his arm around his wife. Sasuke sat in a chair watching his son. All was quiet. _It will be okay. _

Eventually Gaara took Raine home to see to their boys. Seeing their rosy cheeks and healthy appetites made her quietly worry about Saichi all the more. She made dinner for her family and after they got the boys cleaned up Gaara took Raine back to the hospital to check in on Saichi. The kazekage let the Uchiha remain with his son while Raine went to take care of their healthy babies.

Sasuke was well behaved, quiet unless he was talking to the toxicologist that had taken on his son's case. The Uchiha had given him as much information about the snakes the sannin used, but many were summons and Kusangagi was a mystery that bordered on myth even if the sannin could summon his sword. Sasuke gave up his chair by Saichi's bedside to his love when she returned. He went and stood with Gaara at the foot of the baby's bed.

"How is he?" Gaara asked quietly watchin Raine lean over the sleeping boy.

"The levels of poison in his blood are slowly coming down. He ate some red jello earlier and had two glasses of fruit juice, then he went back to sleep. He's really worn out."

Raine looked at Sasuke. "He woke up?"

_She's sorry she missed it. _Sasuke could read it in her eyes. "Just for a little while."

"Did he say anything?" Gaara asked luring Sasuke's eyes away from his wife. "Was he able to tell you anything Sasuke?"

Sadly Sasuke shook his head. "He asked for a drink, he said 'drink' and he rubbed his stomach and said 'hurt' when he finally got hungry."

Gaara thought that was kind of sad. He wondered if Saichi knew his 'hurt' was normal hunger. _What has Orochimaru done to him? _"Does he speak?"

"I think that he can, at least some but that doesn't seem to be his primary form of communication. It appears that the only time he rests his Sharingan is when he's asleep. He tries to communicate with his eyes. Projecting thoughts and feelings using the Sharingan. I think he might have communicated with Orochimaru that way."

"What do you mean, like telepathy?" Raine fret. Saichi was over two, he should have a bigger and better vocabulary then the twins _but all he said was drink and hurt?_

"The Sharingan can be used to project as well as copy." Sasuke looked at Raine again. "Like what I did to you at the tournament but to a much smaller degree."

She suppressed the shiver Sasuke's confession gave her. "So then he…"

"He tries to talk to you directly into your head. The nurses didn't understand so I turned my eyes on him to look him over myself. I heard him…" Sasuke looked back at Gaara. "Can you get Neji to look at Saichi's chakra circulatory system?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Raine panicked.

Sasuke lifted a hand and answered her question still looking at Gaara. "For an Uchiha using the Sharingan requires a little chakra and the bloodline limit rarely shows up before ten years old. Saichi is constantly using his Sharingan; it's already evolved to its second stage. He's a pretty little guy to be burning that kind of chakra all the time."

He didn't need Shikamaru here to make any deductions for him. _That small and burning up chakra all of the time. _Gaara frowned a little. "You think the continuous use of the Sharingan has something to do with his weakened condition."

"I'm sure of it. It has to be affecting him." Sasuke had paid very close attention to his son. The boy was uncomfortable here and very tired. Saichi thought the IV was _mean _and _primitive. _"He's…really smart I just know it."

"Can you make him stop?" Gaara asked eyeing the curious look on the Uchiha's face.

"I'll tell him to stop it!" Raine jumped in. Sasuke was talking to Gaara like he was the other parent; Raine had been pushed right out of the conversation.

Sasuke frowned some and turned to Raine. "Raine, its likely Saichi has been doing this for…maybe years. Turning it off for him, it might be a lot like going blind."

Panic was creeping up her back. _Saichi is… _"He's blind!"

Sasuke sighed heavily and cut his eyes up to Gaara. "You wanna settle her before she wakes Saichi?"

"Raine, Saichi isn't blind," Gaara assured her moving to be at her side. "Think of how Yusuke uses his eyes for a closer look at curious things."

Gaara came to her and Raine looked up at him. "He only does it a little."

"Yusuke has you to rely on to teach him Raine," Sasuke saw her bring her eyes back to his. "Orochimaru is what Saichi had up until now."

She sagged in her seat. "Then Saichi has never known what it is to be loved. Orochimaru was just…what, training him?"

_What it is to be loved. _Sasuke's eyes went from his distressed beloved to his sleeping child. Sasuke wanted to love them both and to feel it from them in return. "I want Neji look at him and I want to help him."

The door opened and a stern looking nurse came in. "Kazekage sama, visiting hours have just ended. The princess may stay with the baby but I'm afraid," she lifted a brow at the kage's prisoner. "You gentlemen should be on your way home."

The Uchiha straightened feeling a cold pain in his heart. He looked away from the mean nurse _I'm his father bitch! _to Gaara. "You need to take me back to my cell."

He hadn't forgotten he needed to seal Orochimaru's evil. He acknowledged Sasuke and then said to Raine, "I'll come back for you in a bit okay?" She nodded and set to watching her sick boy sleep. Gaara bent and kissed the top of her head. He knew her heart was hurting, he felt it in his own. "I love you."

Watching them made Sasuke's heart ache with jealousy and loneliness. _I love you too Raine. Watch over our baby. _He crept up to his son and kissed his cheek. "Sleep well Saichi. Daddy loves you."

Gaara kissed his wife goodbye as Sasuke went to the door. There were four ANBU in the hall, two were Raine's guards; one of them was Hiei. "Keep an eye on her for me."

"Hai kazekage sama."

Sasuke walked with the kage and two ANBU to the elevator. "Can I visit him again tomorrow Gaara? I'd like some more time to see how he's using his eyes, how he's trying to talk to us. I would really like to be there when Neji looks at him too."

Clearly the Uchiha was excited and concerned. "Take it easy Sasuke. Yes you can see him tomorrow and if you think you can help him then do it."

A small sigh of relief escaped as they boarded the elevator. "Thank you kazekage sama. I'll do my best."

Gaara escorted Sasuke back to his tower and stepped into his cell with him. "Mind if I sit down on the bed while you do it? I'll probably black out." Sasuke went to his bed pulling his shirt off. He threw it on the chair and turned his back to Gaara. "Do it."

The kage stepped over to the Uchiha and his hands moved through the seals. He almost felt sorry for Sasuke, but this was for the best. Gaara stabbed his fingers into the Uchiha sealing Orochimaru's evil by five. Sasuke cried out and fell over face first on his bunk. Instinctively Gaara felt for a pulse, he was alright. His scream had been a little startling, unnerving. _It hurt so much he passed out from the pain. _

ANBU stepped in as Gaara stepped out. He told them to make Sasuke comfortable and went back to the hospital to collect his wife. It was late when he finally convinced her Saichi would sleep through the night and Gaara took his tired wife home. They checked on their babies, all of their boys were asleep. The couple headed off to bed.

Raine told her husband how worried and sad for Saichi she was. Gaara promised to do everything he could for the boy. He told her he was going to let Sasuke study the baby, Gaara was even willing to accept his help so long as Saichi could benefit from the Uchiha's knowledge. Raine told him what Sakura had said. She promised not to scratch Sasuke's eyes out and try to deal with the jerk for Saichi. Gaara assured her Sasuke wouldn't get his hands on Raine again. She kept Sasuke's handshake to herself.

Gaara took his wife to bed and told her not to worry anymore about it tonight. He would get word on Saichi in the morning and tomorrow they could go see the baby again. She relaxed in his arms and Gaara kissed her. He pushed everything else from his mind but her and Gaara made love to his wife.

The next day was much easier on everyone. Saichi was awake longer and seemed more alert. He ate when his daddy got there; he liked his daddy's voice and red eyes. He didn't like the IV poking out of him though. Sasuke did his best to sooth his fussy son. Finally he crawled up on the bed next to him and Saichi cuddled against his daddy's chest. Sasuke's heart filled with joy as he held his son. "Daddy loves you."

Neji came with Gaara and Raine late in the morning and confirmed what Sasuke suspected. Saichi was using chakra constantly when he was awake keeping his Sharingan activated, but the boy had incredible chakra. Using the Sharingan might tire him, but a normal sleep schedule would be enough to compensate. Orochimaru's venom was doing more to hurt Saichi then the child could do to hurt himself.

Raine came prepared; she was a mommy after all. She brought Saichi a teddy bear and a stack of colorful children's books to read and look through with her boy. He took the bear and held it as he sat on Sasuke's lap. Raine smiled at him. She thought he looked a little better today and he seemed to be showing some emotional attachment to the one he called daddy. Raine brought out _Goodnight Moon_ and Saichi watched her read it looking from her to the book.

Saichi pointed at the bunny. "Is his room?" he asked mommy.

"Yes," Raine said smiling. She was hoping Saichi would like the books.

"This my room?"

"This is the hospital Saichi. This is just your room while you're here."

"Can I have his room?"

Mommy laughed a little. "Do you like his room?"

The little boy nodded and reached for the book. "Balloon?"

It was depressing he didn't even know what it was. Gaara felt bad. "Would you like a balloon Saichi?" he offered.

Saichi looked up at _Sabaku no Gaara. _"You have one?"

Gaara smiled at the tot. "I can get you one. They have balloons in the gift shop."

He had never been given that information and Saichi's mouth fell open. For a minute he was just an excited two year old. "Really? Do they have the red balloon?"

Gaara chuckled, so did Sasuke. "I'll send someone to check." Gaara went to the door and flagged Hiei over.

Saichi pat his daddy to get his attention. "They got kittens too?"

Sasuke laughed down at his boy. He loved having him on his lap. "Sorry son I don't think so."

He turned back to his mommy. "I read it to you," Saichi reached for the book.

Raine humored him and handed her boy _Goodnight Moon_. He flipped back to the first page and started reading it aloud. Raine startled. "Saichi you can read?"

"I watch you read mommy."

"He copied you," Sasuke was beyond impressed.

Gaara caught the exchange just as he had finished ordering up a red balloon. "Copied?"

"Saichi what were you watching on mommy when she read you the story?" daddy asked patting his boy reassuringly on the head.

"Mommy face moves when she read."

The Uchiha grinned. "He was watching and memorizing your muscle movements as you read aloud," Sasuke explained.

Raine was just as weirded out as the men were impressed. "Shouldn't he be resting his eyes?" she frowned a little at Sasuke.

"It's alright Raine," Gaara eased returning to her side. He looked at the Uchiha and the pale baby on his lap. Sasuke looked happy, proud. Raine seemed a bit annoyed by it. "We have time for another story while we wait for Saichi's balloon."

Gaara took Raine home and the family had lunch together. Kankuro was unusually quiet; he was upset about the whole business with Saichi. He felt sorry for the kid but he didn't think Sasuke should be allowed around him. "How is he?" Kankuro finally asked his baby brother quietly.

"Saichi is doing better today." The little one had been quite excited about the red balloon. He was still holding it by the string when Gaara brought Raine home to see to their babies. He looked at Yusuke, a much healthier and slightly smaller version of Saichi. _What will he think of Saichi? _

"We should be able to bring him home in a few days," Raine told Temari. The women had wept together over the poor baby's condition.

"Who you talkin bout mama?" Gabe was nosey.

Raine turned to her boys clustered together at the table. Renji had spagettio sauce all over his face. "Mommy is going to bring another baby home."

"Baby?" this wasn't the way Gabe remembered it going last time. "But mommy too skinny for a baby."

"The baby is already here," Raine had Yusuke's attention now too. "Saichi is two." Raine held up two fingers.

Yusuke imitated his mommy. "We be two next."

She smiled at Yusuke. "That's right."

Renji touched his twin's cheek with a messy hand. "Is birthday coming. Get new toys."

Shikamaru chuckled. "I see Gabe has explained the concept of birthday presents to his little brothers ne?" he grinned at his nephew and Gabe giggled delighted.

Kankuro couldn't help but crack a smile. His nephews were too damn cute. Maybe a birthday party was just what this crew needed to lighten the mood. Uncle Kankuro had some cool presents too. "It will be fun."

The kazekage allowed Sasuke to sit with Saichi while he was in the hospital. ANBU brought him to his son after breakfast and the Uchiha did his best to be a good daddy to the two year old until visiting hours were over. Raine came by to spend time with the baby too. Most of the time Gaara was with her but once she was accompanied by Temari and Shikamaru. The newlyweds left the hospital that afternoon with heavy hearts. Saichi's pale face was just as distressing as his attachment to his father.

After five days in the hospital Saichi finally came off the IV. His doctor informed the kage that the boy could be released from the hospital after one more exam tomorrow. Gaara pulled Sasuke into the hall that evening while Raine read to Saichi. "We're going to take Saichi home tomorrow."

For a minute Sasuke just stared at Gaara as the implications of such a thing ran through his mind. _Gaara is taking… _"What about me?"

"You can still see him tomorrow morning. They won't discharge him until after lunch."

"And then what?" Sasuke felt cold fingers wrapping around his heart.

"Raine can take him home and try to settle him. It's going to be a bit of an adjustment for him. It's probably best for Saichi that he spend some time with Raine and the boys."

Sasuke agreed that Saichi should be with Raine and Yusuke, but "What about me Gaara? When does Saichi get to spend time with me? He needs me too."

Gaara could hear the panic in the Uchiha's voice. He was prepared for this. "Arrangements will be made so that you can still visit with Saichi."

_Visit? _"You're taking him away from me?" the cold around his heart started to spread.

"Saichi will be told that you're a busy ninja with many missions."

_He is. He's taking Saichi away. _"So I won't see him everyday anymore."

It was a difficult thing to deal with but Gaara stepped closer to Sasuke and did his duty as kage. "You are still a criminal and a prisoner Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped up to meet Gaara's challenge. "You have murdered more people then I ever even thought of killing. You're just as bad as I am."

"I am the kazekage," Gaara corrected his prisoner.

It came from his heart, "You're a fucking baby stealer," and Sasuke lowered his eyes.

The challenge he had expected, 'baby stealer' he had not. "I'm not going to steal Saichi I'm going to help Raine take care of him."

The Uchiha stared at the ugly tile floor. "He calls me daddy. He likes to sit in my lap. Saichi loves me."

"And he will continue to have you Sasuke. Visitation will be arranged but Raine doesn't want him visiting you behind bars."

"I won't see him everyday though. I'll only see Saichi when you let me."

Gaara sighed. "It will be up to Raine. She'll get Saichi on a good healthy schedule. She'll do what's best for him. You trust her to do that don't you Sasuke?"

_Raine… _She was a good mother; she would do the right thing for their son. "I do."

"Give her the chance to mother him for a while Sasuke. She's damn near magical when it comes to children. Give her some time to make him comfortable in his own home."

_You mean your home. _"I don't want to lose Saichi again Gaara." The Uchiha frowned at the kage. "Two years Saichi was with Orochimaru, I missed everything just like with Yusuke."

"Not like Yusuke." Gaara was defensive. "He has always had a father."

"Keh," Sasuke was getting more frustrated. "I haven't even had the _chance_ to be a father to _either_ of my sons Gaara! It isn't fair for you to take Saichi away from me too. He knows _I_ am his daddy not you!"

"Get a hold of yourself Sasuke," Gaara took his distraught prisoner by the shoulders. "Do you want Raine or Saichi to see you like this?"

Sasuke stepped away from Gaara. "No." He didn't want to look at Gaara, didn't want the bastard near him. Sasuke looked through the window at Raine and Saichi. "Please don't shut me out of his life Gaara."

His prisoner's hands were clenched into fists. The world was a shit sandwich and Sasuke had just taken a big bite. "I honestly don't intend to do that Sasuke. I want Saichi to think you're my busy important ninja and that's why you're gone sometimes. I don't want to hurt or frighten him Sasuke."

Sasuke turned a little and looked at Gaara sidelong. _No of course not. You want to be has dad. _"I just want to see him."

"You will," Gaara promised. "It will do both of you good."

The next morning Sasuke's stomach was too nervous to handle breakfast. He poked at his scrambled eggs for a little while and then asked his guard to take him to the hospital. He spent the rest of the morning with Saichi and just after lunch Gaara and Raine showed up. Sasuke felt his heart take a dive as Raine dressed their baby in a cute little shorts and t shirt combo. He looked adorable.

Saichi liked his new clothes. His mommy picked him up and gave him the good news. "How would you like to go home Saichi?"

He was still ghastly pale and the dark rings under his eyes remained. "Home? Mommy and daddy go home?"

Sasuke stepped toward Raine and his son. Gaara was behind her when Sasuke repeated the kazekage's lie. "Daddy has to go to work Saichi. I have a mission. Mommy is going to take you home and show you your room."

His red eyes went to his daddy. "Daddy going away?"

Daddy's heart was breaking. It was written all over his face. "I wont be gone long Saichi I promise. When I come back we'll do something fun okay?"

It wasn't okay. Saichi clung to his mother and buried her face against him. "Daddy don't love me no more!"

Sasuke gave up on giving a crap about anybody else's feelings, Saichi was all that mattered. He closed the distance between him and Raine with a single step. He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her close so that their son was between them. His other hand went to Saichi's small frail shoulder. "That's not true Saichi. Daddy loves you very much. I'll miss you a lot."

Raine stared up at Sasuke wide eyed. He was so wrapped up in losing Saichi that he didn't seem to care that he was _hugging _on her in front of her _husband_. "Sasuke?"

Gaara hurried into the fray. He didn't blast the Uchiha away from his wife like his gut told him too. Gaara stayed calm and laid a hand on Raine's shoulder to settle her. He didn't want a nervous woman holding an already upset baby. "It's alright."

Saichi turned his pout on his daddy. "When you coming home?"

_Never. _Sasuke refused to crumble in front of his son and he swallowed his pain. "As soon as my mission is over. I'll be as quick as I can." He smiled down at his son.

"See you soon?" Saichi's small voice sounded hopeful.

"You bet." Sasuke bent a little and kissed Saichi on the cheek. "I love you Saichi."

Gaara didn't want to be the heel, but he didn't want to drag this out either. ANBU would see to the Uchiha after he and Raine departed with the child. He looked at the prisoner still holding his wife. "Good luck with your mission Sasuke. I'm sure you'll do a great job like always."

Sad eyes met Gaara's. "Thank you kazekage sama." He shifted his eyes to Raine. She was watching him with a strange look on her face. Sasuke let go of her staring down into her eyes. "Take good care of our son." Before she or Gaara could protest Sasuke pressed his lips to Raine's cheek and kissed her.

The kage glared at Sasuke as he backed away from Raine with his eyes on her surprised face. "Let's go," he tried not to sound angry.

"See you soon Saichi," Sasuke swore once more as Gaara escorted Raine and his baby away. "Be good for your mommy!" the door swung shut and they were gone. _I've lost him. _Sasuke went to Saichi's bed and sat down. He picked up his baby's pillow and brought it to his face. It smelled like baby shampoo and red jello. _Saichi… I love you. _The tears started to sting his eyes. _Take care of our baby my love. _

The Uchiha broke down and cried into his son's pillow. Sasuke's heart was broken. All that he loved was with his keeper, Sabaku no Gaara. _Please don't take him away Gaara. You have everything else don't take Saichi too! _


	14. Chapter 14

14

Saichi didn't like the sunlight. He hugged his mommy tightly hiding his eyes against her whimpering a little. Raine did her best to get him home and out of the bright light quickly. It was pretty obvious the little guy hadn't spent much time out in the open. Orochimaru kept him under ground; or in his weird stomach. Saichi's red eyes were sensitive to sunshine.

The whole family was gathered in the living room waiting for Gaara and Raine to bring Saichi home. Gabe was excited. The new baby mommy was bringing home was old enough to play. He watched out the window until he saw his parents coming. "Mommy home! She got the Saichi boy!"

Gabe hurried to the door as Gaara opened it and Raine stepped in with Saichi. "It's alright Saichi," she pat his back and got him out of the sun. "We're home."

"Me see!" Gabe babbled at his mommy's feet. "I want Saichi to play!"

Gaara smiled at Gabe as he came in with Raine. "You want to meet Saichi?"

Raine went to the middle of the room and got to her knees so Saichi could meet his brothers. Gabe was to her first, the twins looked on curiously. "Look Saichi, you're brothers want to play with you." Saichi quit hiding in mommy's hair and turned around to see the 'brothers' she was offering him. An excited red head reached for him and Saichi cringed away.

It was the first time Kankuro had laid eyes on the boy and his stomach rolled over. The young one looked like he still belonged in the hospital. Kankuro had never seen a sicklier looking child. He was ghost white compared to Gabe and there were dark circles under his eyes. Saichi was small, almost malnourished looking. "Jesus wept," he mumbled softly. It was no wonder mouse wanted him home; the child needed some serious care.

"It okay," Gabe assured his standoffish new playmate. "We got lots of toys! You like Lego? I like Lego! Got lots!"

Saichi didn't know what a Lego was but he knew what toys were. He had seen all kinds of them in the stories mommy and daddy read to him. "Toys?"

Yusuke finally noticed that the new baby had hair and eyes like him. He let go of Renji's hand and went to his mommy. Saichi looked at him as he came over. "Oooh!" Yusuke activated his own Sharingan and looked at his brother. "Like me! Like Yusuke!"

Saichi identified his brother Yusuke. He let go of his mother and slipped off her lap. He ignored the excited red head and went to Yusuke. "My little brother."

"That's right Saichi," Raine ruffled Gabe's hair to keep him still for a moment. "That's Yusuke. This is Gabe and over there is Renji. The big guy over there is."

"Uncle Kankuro!" Gabe finished for her.

Kankuro winced some. He wasn't wild about the idea of bringing another Uchiha into the house let alone such unhealthy looking one. _He looks like death warmed over. _"Hey there Saichi," Kankuro tried.

The pale baby didn't care about uncle Kankuro. He looked into Yusuke's Sharingan. "My brother Yusuke."

Yusuke took Saichi's hand. "You play?"

Renji hurried over to his twin. He didn't like Yusuke paying so much attention to the new guy. He grabbed Yusuke's free hand and pulled. "Come with me."

The new guy didn't like chibi Gaara trying to take away his brother. "Go away!" Saichi shoved Renji and he fell on his ass. Renji started to cry.

"No no Saichi!" Raine interceded immediately. Beside her Gaara got to his knees and reached for Renji.

"Don't be mean," Gabe scolded the newcomer.

Saichi pulled Yusuke to him and Raine reached for them both. Gaara picked up Renji and he cried to his daddy. "He's mean!" Renji screeched.

"We don't push people Saichi. It's not nice." Raine was beginning to realize the work she had ahead of her.

The pale Uchiha frowned and pulled Yusuke even closer. "Is my brother."

"Yes that's right. Yusuke is your brother. So are Gabe and Renji."

Saichi narrowed his eyes at his mother. "No. Only Uchiha is my brother."

The adults stared dumbfounded for a moment. "Did Sasuke tell him that?" Kankuro was all frowns.

"Otasan not daddy," Saichi looked at Kankuro and returned his frown.

Raine took Saichi by the shoulder and turned him to face her. "Who is otasan?"

Gaara was afraid he already knew. Sasuke was daddy, the sannin was father. "Raine," he tried to warn her.

"Orochimaru," Saichi answered and then sagged some. There was no adult male in this house worthy of being his father and Saichi started to cry. "I want my daddy!"

She snatched Saichi up and hugged him. "It's alright Saichi. Mommy is here."

Gabe grabbed Yusuke and moved him back. Renji wiggled and Gaara put him down. He hurried to his twin and took his hand. "My brother," Renji defended.

"Gaara," Kankuro's stomach was doing flips. "What did that fuck do to the kid?"

The baby his wife was trying to comfort cried even harder. "Kankuro please." Gaara knelt by his wife. "It's alright Saichi. Your brothers are just excited."

"Not me," Renji corrected. "I'm mad!"

Big brother Gabe put a hand on Renji's shoulder. "Calm down."

"He push me! Steal my brother!"

Temari went to her nephews. "It's alright Renji. Saichi is just excited too."

Saichi clung to his mommy. "Daddy," he sniffled.

"Is daddy right there stupid!" Renji was irate.

"Renji!" Temari snapped. "That's not nice. We don't call each other bad names."

The teary eyed boy turned his head and glared at the red head holding his brothers hand. "Is not daddy! Is Sabaku no Gaara! Uchiha Sasuke is my daddy and Yusuke too!"

Raine stood with Saichi. "It's alright Saichi calm down." The boy collapsed against her in tears. Raine rubbed his back and looked at her husband as he straightened to stand beside her. "Gaara…"

He didn't know what kind of crap Orochimaru had put in the poor boys head. "Maybe you should show Saichi his room."

Her heart ached for all of her boys. Raine nodded at her husband. "Come on sweetie, mommy will show you your room." She took Saichi and headed up the stairs.

Yusuke watched it all with his Sharingan. "Uchiha?"

_Shit. _Gaara went to his boys. "Yusuke rest your eyes."

He did as daddy told him to do. "Saichi is brother?"

"Yup," Gaara tried to lighten the mood and smiled at Yusuke.

"No!" Renji protested. "He call daddy Gaara!"

Gabe looked at his twin brothers and then his stressed out daddy. "Saichi looks like Yusuke. Has the red eyes."

"That's right. Saichi uses his Sharingan all the time." Gaara focused on Gabe trying to win him over so that he would settle his brothers.

"Why him say Uchiha Sasuke is daddy? You are daddy."

_Shit. _"Of course I am. Saichi just doesn't understand that yet. He's kind of confused. You can understand that can't you Gabe?"

Gabe understood being confused. He had also heard the name Sasuke before. "Sasuke is Naruto friend right?"

Gaara nodded. "That's right."

The crying upstairs ceased and Temari headed that way. "I'm going to see if mouse needs a hand."

Renji watched his auntie go up to take care of the mean boy with mommy. He turned his pout on his daddy. "Daddy you make Saichi go away. Send him back!"

He took his son's free hand. "Don't be like that Renji."

"He's mean ass hole!"

Kankuro grinned at the child's attempt at cursing but Gaara didn't. "You don't say naughty words Renji. Mommy would be very mad if she heard you."

"Don't care! Don't like Saichi. Send him away!"

"No," Yusuke's voice was small. He wanted the boy like him around even if he was mean. "Give him a chance. Is new place. He scared."

"Don't care!"

Gaara shook his boy's hand. "Renji, be nice." Renji stuck out his bottom lip. "Saichi just needs some time to get used to us. It will be all better soon."

Unfortunately; it wasn't.

Sasuke stood staring out his window. He wondered how Saichi was doing in Gaara's home. _At least he has Raine and Yusuke. Raine will take good care of him. _The Uchiha hung his head. He missed his boy already. _Please Gaara, let me see him soon._

The first week Saichi was home was tough on everyone. The boy screamed and fought if anyone besides Raine tried to pick him up. Kankuro avoided the _creepy little thing _but Temari jumped in to help Raine try and settle the boy into their home. Saichi was on medicine to keep lowering the venom in his bloodstream. He wouldn't take it for anyone but his mother. If someone else tried he slapped the spoon away and cried poison. It was a disturbing sight to see.

Renji didn't like the new boy with eyes like his brother at all. He tried to avoid him but Yusuke was all over the new kid. Gabe tried to compensate paying extra attention to Renji. Yusuke started to use his Sharingan more often. Saichi often tried pushing his thoughts into his little brother's mind. Renji didn't like their secret talk either. The twin didn't trust Saichi, he pushed him when the grown ups weren't watching. Big brother Gabe always came to his defense reminding the new boy, "Don't be mean."

The twins turned two and there was a birthday party. Saichi liked the balloons and he thought that cake was great food. Yusuke and Renji got lots of attention and all the adults gave them new toys wrapped up in special paper. He wondered when he was going to have his birthday party and he waited for it, but it didn't come. It fueled his jealousy and his belief that this new family didn't like him. Saichi wanted his daddy and whined more to his mommy about it. Raine kept promising him he would see his daddy soon but Sasuke never came to the house. Another week went by and Saichi snapped.

Raine and Temari had the boys outside. Saichi stayed in the shade near the house. He hated the sunlight and was mad mommy made him come outside. Yusuke started his way with a couple of plastic dinosaurs in his hand. Renji saw where his brother was going and grabbed him. That was it for Saichi. His tiny hands flew through the seals. He knew how to get even with that stupid baby Renji. Saichi called upon the Uchiha family trait and spit a fireball at Renji.

Gabe was right there and sensed the danger coming. He reacted instantly throwing up a wall of sand between his brothers and the fire. Mommy screamed and auntie Temari came running. Renji got scared and started to cry. "That's bad!" Gabe scolded Saichi.

"Shut up stupid baby!" Saichi countered as tears formed in his eyes.

Raine ran to Saichi on rubber legs. "Saichi!" She lifted him up and stared at him shocked. "What are you doing?"

Saichi burst into tears and hugged his mother. "I hate Renji! I hate him!"

Temari scooped Renji up. He was bawling loudly, as dramatically as he could. "It's okay Renji." Temari whistled and ANBU appeared. "Go get Gaara!"

The kage heard what happened and almost fell out of his chair. Saichi and Gabe using ninjutsu in the back yard; Gaara hurried home with his heart in his throat. He had been hoping the sick little boy would adjust, but it wasn't happening. Nearly three weeks in the kage's home and the boy was still unpredictable. Raine was reading to Saichi up in his room when Gaara arrived.

Gabe greeted daddy at the door. "Saichi was a bad boy," he tattled. "He get time out in his room with mommy."

Gaara patted his son on the head. "You're a good boy Gabe."

"I save Renji and Yusuke so they don't get on fire."

He got to his knees and hugged his son. _Thank god you did. _"Good job Gabe."

Temari hurried in with the twins behind her. "Gaara!"

He kissed his son and stood to meet his sister. "What the hell happened Temari?"

"Saichi knows Kanton Gaara. He spit fire at Renji!"

Gaara went to his sister and took her by the shoulders. "I need you to remain calm. I want you to get Shikamaru the hell home."

"Shikamaru?"

"There's no way someone as small as Saichi can resist his shadow bind jutsu. I'm going to go talk to Raine. You send someone to get Shikamaru." Gaara went to the stairs and Temari went to the door to call ANBU to fetch her husband.

Raine and Saichi were sitting on his bed reading _The Velveteen Rabbit_ when Gaara came in. Saichi shrunk against his mother. "Gaara," she tried not to sound stressed.

Gaara stepped closer to the bed. "You alright?"

She nodded staying composed. "Everyone is okay."

Saichi clung to his mother staring at Gaara. "You come to kill me."

The adults startled and Raine wrapped her arms around Saichi. "No sweetie."

His mouth hung open for a minute. _Kill him! _"I'm not going to hurt you Saichi."

"You smell like blood."

Raine shuddered. Sasuke had once said the same thing about her husband. _The sand in his gourd. _"Saichi it's alright. No one is going to hurt you."

_Shit… _Gaara went and sat down on the bed with them. Saichi got as close to Raine as he could. "I heard about what happened. I came home to make sure everyone was okay."

"I don't want you. I want my daddy." Saichi started to cry. "I want my daddy!"

The miserable look on his wife's face tugged at Gaara's heart. He had kept Sasuke apprised of the situation with Saichi, sugar coating it a little. There was no way to make this sound better though. "He'll be back soon," Gaara promised.

When Shikamaru arrived home Gaara took him into the kitchen to speak to him. He didn't want to abuse Shikamaru's talents, but right now he needed his brother in law at home. The safety of their family was at stake. Shikamaru readily agreed to keep an eye on Saichi. He also quietly suggested to Gaara that Raine get back on the pill. He and Temari had decided to wait to have a baby until Saichi was under control. The Uchiha was jealous and Shikamaru feared for anyone smaller then Saichi. Sadly Gaara had to agree. He would speak to Raine about it later.

Later that afternoon when things were calm at home again Gaara slipped out and went to visit his prisoner. Sasuke was reading _Make Out Violence_ with a bored look on his face. "Sasuke," Gaara addressed him stepping into his cell.

Sasuke straightened and closed his book. "Can I see Saichi?"

"Did you know he can perform jutsus?"

"Jutsus? What do you mean?"

Gaara sighed frustrated. "Saichi blew fire at Renji."

The Uchiha leapt to his feet. "What! You don't mean…?"

"I do."

_Kanton… _"Are the kids okay?"

"Gabe defended the twins with a wall of sand. If he hadn't Renji and Yusuke would have been badly burned."

"Gabe did… he's like you right?"

Gaara nodded. "We're lucky he can use the sand. We're lucky the kids were outside and not in the house. He could have…" Gaara sighed again and rubbed at his temple.

"Let me see him Gaara. I'll talk to him. I'll tell him to behave." Sasuke's heart picked up the pace. _Yusuke could have been…_

"I'm not so sure that will do any good."

"It's been three weeks since I've seen my son!" Sasuke stepped forward. "Raine has had plenty of time to settle him. I want to see Saichi!"

He ignored Sasuke's plea for the moment. "Do you know if Saichi is capable of performing any other jutsus?"

"How am I supposed to know anything about a child I never see?"

For a long moment the two men just stared at each other. Sasuke had no new information and Gaara turned to go. "The situation is under control."

The kage went out and his cell door slammed shut. Sasuke ran to the bars. "Gaara wait! Let me see him!" Gaara kept going without looking back. "You promised me you wouldn't take him away Gaara! He's my son! Gaara!" the kage was gone. "Damnit!"

Sasuke stood where he was for a minute. His mind raced with thoughts of his sons and their mother. What if Saichi hurt someone? He almost did. If it weren't for Gabriel Yusuke could have been hurt in the crossfire. "Godamnit!" he let go of his cage and went to the window. The Uchiha looked up at the sky. "Be careful Raine."

Shikamaru and Temari began helping Raine full time. Within the first two days Shikamaru proved to be indispensable; he caught Saichi in his shadow seven times the first day and four more the next. Saichi was becoming more aggressive trying to get Yusuke all to himself. The little one screamed his head off when he couldn't move and only Raine could settle him. Caring for the difficult child on top of her three active boys was beginning to take its toll on her.

It was almost lunch time and Raine had just finished warming up a pot of chicken noodle soup. She moved it off the burner to let it cool and started fixing sandwiches for her hungry tribe. Temari got Gabe up to the table and Shikamaru saw to the twins. Saichi stood at his mommy's feet watching her. "Go and sit down Saichi, it's almost time to eat," mommy advised.

Saichi didn't like the way it smelled. "I don't want it."

"It's good for you Saichi."

"I said no."

Raine turned away from the bowl of tuna fish she was stirring and looked down at her pale baby. She was overtired and stressed. Raine hadn't been sleeping well and Saichi had already thrown two fits this morning. "You don't tell mommy no Saichi."

"I don't want it."

"Well you're going to eat it!" Raine snapped.

"Oi Raine," Shikamaru settled Renji and stepped her way ready to catch little Saichi should he move his hands.

Saichi didn't need his hands to get even with mommy for yelling. He stared at her hard. _Touch it. Put your hand on it. _

Raine froze up a little staring down at her boy. She thought she heard whispering in her head. She wasn't aware that her left hand was in motion. A second later she laid it down flat on the hot burner. Raine screamed as the pain broke Saichi's hold on her.

Shikamaru was to her in a flash. "Raine!" he pulled her away from the stove.

"Mommy!" Gabe stood up in his chair. Mommy was screaming and crying.

Gaara and Kankuro had just got to the door when they heard the screaming coming from the kitchen. Gaara bolted for the kitchen and his crying wife. He smelled burnt flesh. _Oh god…_"What's going on?" his voice preceded him into the kitchen.

Shikamaru hauled Raine over to the sink and stuck her hand under the tap. He turned on the cold water. "Get a medic!" he said to his wife over his shoulder.

The brothers entered the kitchen and saw the scene. The boys were at the table watchin their mother. Shikamaru had her bright red hand under water. Temari was yelling to an ANBU from just outside the sliding glass door. Little Saichi had pressed himself into the corner by the counter. "What the hell is going on?"

"Take her," Shikamaru directed at Gaara. The kage moved to his weeping wife. "Saichi," Shikamaru turned on the little Uchiha.

"What happened here?" Kankuro's body felt cold. "I thought you could catch him!"

"Stop it!" Raine sobbed. "He's just a baby. He doesn't understand."

Shikamaru was furious. "You made mommy hurt herself," he scolded the boy.

Gaara hugged Raine from behind. "What did he do?"

Frowning at Saichi Shikamaru answered Gaara. "Saichi made mommy put her hand on the hot stove, didn't you Saichi?"

The burn mark on his love's hand was proof enough and Gaara whirled around to face the naughty boy. "Saichi! That is very bad! You hurt your mother!"

The grown ups were being scary and Saichi stared to cry. "I don't want to eat it! Mommy is mean! I want my daddy!"

"Stop scaring him!" Raine pulled away from Gaara and went to her crying baby. She hugged Saichi to her trying not to cry. Her hand was on fire. "It's alright sweetie."

"No it's not," Shikamaru growled.

Saichi bawled harder and Raine picked him up. "Shikamaru!"

"He hurt you!"

"Daddy! I want my daddy! I want my daddy!"

The tears fell from Raine's eyes. "It was an accident."

Gaara hugged Raine to him. It made Saichi scream all the more. _Son of a bitch. _"Calm down Shikamaru. Yelling isn't going to help."

Temari came in and stood behind Gabe. "The medic is coming. Mouse are you okay?"

She barely heard Temari over the screaming in her right ear. "Can you finish getting lunch for the boys?"

"I'll take care of it," Temari stepped around the table.

Raine took Saichi and stared out of the kitchen. She wanted to get him alone and try to settle him. Gaara followed. The boy screamed again. "No not Gaara I want my real daddy! I want my daddy!"

Gaara stopped in his tracks. _Fucking son of a bitch! _Raine fled the kitchen. Saichi screamed for his daddy all the way up the stairs. "Keh!"

"This is bullshit Gaara," Kankuro started in on his brother again. "That fucking kid is dangerous. He ought to be locked up!"

"He's a baby!" Temari defended moving up to the counter to take over for Raine.

"He is out of control! The only one he listens to is mouse and look at what the fuck he just did to her!"

Gaara put a hand up to stop his siblings from fighting in front of the children. His stomach was a nervous little ball and the stench of burned skin in here sickened him. He had to do something to bring Saichi under control. For weeks he had been getting progressively worse. _Raine. _Gaara pictured the circular burn pattern on her hand. _What if it had been her face instead of her hand? _"That's it." Gaara started out of the kitchen.

"Oi," Kankuro called to his brother. "What are you going to do Gaara?"

He frowned at his brother over his shoulder. "He wants his daddy? I'll get him his fucking daddy!"

"Don't you dare!" Kankuro hurried to catch his brother. "Don't you bring that fucker into this house godamnit! I won't let you!"

"I will do whatever I have to Kankuro."

"Just lock the little fucker up! Get rid of Saichi!"

At the table Yusuke started to cry. Gabe reached for his little brother. "It okay."

"Kankuro!" Furious tears stood in Temari's eyes. She didn't want Uchiha Sasuke here either but if he could help get Saichi under control she was willing to deal with it. "He is a baby; mouse's baby!"

It was unbelievable. _Uchiha Sasuke in my fucking house! _"You've both lost your fucking minds!" Kankuro turned and stormed past the table and out the sliding glass doors. He wanted no part of the Uchiha or his devil child.

Gaara looked at his sister. Her lip was quivering. "I'm sorry Temari."

"Don't worry about me Gaara just help Saichi. I don't want him to hurt mouse or the boys again."

His sister was a brave woman and Gaara bowed to her. "I love you Temari."

"I love you too baby brother."

Shikamaru slid over to his wife and put an arm around her shoulder. She had confided in him what the Uchiha had shown her when he had her trapped in his genjutsu. Terrible shit. "You're the best you know that?" he kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Go on Gaara, do what you can to help mouse. We'll tell her he's coming."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He hoped that Raine wouldn't react like Kankuro. "I'll be right back." Gaara turned and went out to fetch Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was eating his lunch when he heard Gaara coming. He frowned at the interruption and raised an eyebrow as the kage came in looking tense. Sasuke set his chopsticks down. "What's with you?"

Looking at him made Gaara hate being here all the more. "Saichi just made Raine lay her hand on a hot burner."

"What!" he moved his tray. "Is she alright?"

Gaara rubbed at his aching temple. "A medic is seeing to her now."

_Saichi made Raine…_Sasuke got to his feet. "Let me see him Gaara."

"That's why I'm here. Saichi has been asking for you. I'm hoping that he will listen to his daddy."

_Asking for me. _It tugged at his heart. "You'll let me see him?"

_Fuck you asshole. _"Can you behave yourself in my home Uchiha Sasuke?"

His heart skipped a beat. Gaara's home meant Saichi Raine and Yusuke. "Yes," he replied at once.

_Godamn it. _"Understand that we are trying to make Saichi comfortable in his own home. That's the only reason I'd ever let you in my house and near my family. I'm doing this for Saichi and for Raine. I can't let Saichi hurt anyone again. I've already got Shikamaru on him twenty four seven but we never saw genjutsu coming from a two year old."

Gaara still loved him as much as he ever did. "You hate me but you need me. Sucks to be you don't it."

Gaara stepped closer to his prisoner. "You exist to protect my wife; that is your function. Do your job Sasuke and don't give me any shit about it."

He could see Gaara's emotions in his eyes. The kage was furious worried and heartbroken. _He's doing this for her. My Raine. _He let go of his attitude. "Alright Gaara. I'll be the best fucking guest you've ever had in your house. I will be courteous and polite and I will set a good example for my son."

Saichi certainly needed it. _Fuck! _"This is so wrong."

"You took both of my children into your family and shut me out. That's wrong."

"Yusuke is my son Sasuke, he always has been."

"He's an Uchiha."

Gaara shook his head. "Are you going to give me shit Sasuke?"

"No, not if I can see the boys." _And Raine will be there. She's probably taking care of Saichi right now. _

He didn't want to do it, he had to. "Alright Sasuke let's go."

The Uchiha followed the kazekage through the streets of Suna. The sunlight was warm and the fresh air was nice. They came to the kage's house and at the door Sasuke could hear children inside laughing. Gaara opened the door and Sasuke followed him in. he heard Shikamaru's familiar laugh mingle with the laughter of the children somewhere beyond the comfortable looking living room. _Gaara's house._

The medical ninja that treated Raine came down the stairs. "Kazekage sama, the princess is all set."

"Thank you Tasuki."

He breezed past the kage giving the Uchiha a strange look. "Have a good afternoon." The ninja got out of there quick.

"Sasuke?" the Uchiha was staring at Gaara's DVD collection.

Sasuke blinked at Gaara. "It's a regular house."

"No duh," Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know you were so normal."

It was a weird thing to say, but Gaara could kind of feel what Sasuke was saying. "This is my home. My family is here." He turned to the stairs. "Come on." Gaara went up and Sasuke followed. He led the Uchiha down the hall to Saichi's room. Raine sat with the boy on the bed trying to get him to eat a sandwich. "Raine?"

Saichi looked up and saw "Daddy!" he wiggled off the bed and went running to his daddy.

Sasuke stepped past Gaara bringing out his Sharingan and scooped his boy up into his arms. "Saichi!" Sasuke hugged him. He thought his little boy looked better then he did when he left the hospital. He was heavier and his hug was stronger. _Raine's been taking excellent care of him! _

Raine gave up on the sandwich and stood up. Gaara stepped around Sasuke and came to her. He took her hand and she looked up into his eyes. "Gaara."

"How's your hand?"

"I'm alright."

Saichi was happy to see his daddy. "Daddy gone long time."

Daddy kissed his boy. "Daddy's back now Saichi." He looked up at Raine. She was watching him with their son. "Daddy heard you did a bad thing," he looked back at his boy. "You hurt your mommy Saichi."

The little one sagged in his daddy's arms. "Mommy said she's okay."

"But that hurt mommy Saichi. It's not nice to hurt people, especially mommy. She loves you a lot and does her very best to take good care of you. You should be nice to mommy because she's so good to you."

"I love mommy." Saichi experienced guilt for the first time in his life. He didn't like it and he started to pout. "Mommy still loves me."

Raine went to Saichi and rested her hand on his back. "Of course mommy loves you."

He couldn't help but look at her; Raine was so close Sasuke could smell her perfume. "Are you okay?"

She looked up into the Uchiha's concerned red eyes. "I'm fine."

"It's been hard?"

Raine swallowed hard. "Yes."

"I want to help." _I want to hug you and kiss you and _

"Maybe you should spend some time with Saichi. I think more personal attention would be helpful. He's missed you. I think he'll behave for you." It took everything she had to say it and Raine frowned. _Godamn Sasuke in my house. Shit! _

"Daddy stay with me?" Saichi was hopeful.

Sasuke smiled at his son. "Why don't you show me around your room Saichi? We can play in here together for a while?"

Saichi nodded. He thought it was a great idea. "Daddy play with me!"

He set his tot down and Saichi took his hand. The boy led him to his toy box. Gaara went to Raine and the two of them stepped out into the hall. She threw herself into his arms and tried not to cry. "Damnit Gaara!"

"I'm sorry baby. I had to."

"I know." Raine clung to her husband. "I just hope he can do something."

"He will if he can. Sasuke doesn't want Saichi to hurt you or the boys."

Ever since Temari had told her Gaara was bringing Sasuke home Raine had been trying to figure out some kind of plan. "How are we going to do this Gaara?"

"Don't worry Raine. We'll get this figured out. Sasuke has promised to behave himself and you won't ever be alone with him. If he can help settle Saichi in we have to let him."

She didn't want Sasuke's help, but she had to take it. "I don't like him being here."

"I know." Gaara looked down into her eyes. He didn't want Sasuke involved with his family anymore then she did. "We're just going to do what's best for the boy's right?"

Raine heard Saichi giggle in his room. It was a rare sound and it did something to her tired heart. "Okay Gaara. For the boys." Gaara pulled her close and kissed her. Somehow it was going to be alright.

Sasuke sat with Saichi looking at books for a while. Lunch was over downstairs and things got loud down there for a minute. Sasuke heard the troop of little feet coming up the stairs and Saichi went to the door of his room. Raine was following her boys up the stairs Gaara was behind her. Saichi turned to his daddy. "Yusuke is here."

He saw Gabe go by first and Yusuke was on his heels. "Yusuke," Sasuke breathed. His boy had grown.

Saichi grabbed Yusuke. "Come see daddy." He pulled at him and Yusuke changed course and headed into Saichi's room.

"Yusuke?" Raine tried not to panic. She stepped past Renji and went to Saichi's door. Saichi was leading him to Sasuke.

His mouth fell open at the sight of his sons together. Yusuke was the perfect picture of health and Saichi looked sickly standing next to him. _Oh god what has Orochimaru done? _Yusuke noticed Sasuke's Sharingan and activated his own.

"Is daddy," Saichi explained to his little brother. "We Uchiha."

Gaara tried to get to Raine and Renji grabbed his leg. "Daddy!" he bleated to be picked up. He hated being without his twin.

Yusuke moved closer to the grown up that looked like brother Saichi and him too. "Eyes like me," he grinned showing off his baby teeth.

"Yes Yusuke. The Sharingan…" staring at his boys took his breath away.

"Yusuke you have to wash your hands and face," Raine was petrified in the doorway.

He looked at his mommy and showed her his hands. "Not dirty mommy."

Gaara finally made it to his woman and looked over her shoulder. _Aww crap. _"Listen to mommy Yusuke."

He obeyed with a little shrug of his shoulders. Yusuke went to his mommy and she picked him up. "See you later," he waved at the Uchiha over his mothers shoulder.

Sasuke watched Gaara and Raine march the kids off to get cleaned up. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. _Yusuke…_

"Don't worry daddy Yusuke come back later. He play with me."

His eyes went to Saichi. The difference in his sons was staggering. "That's good Saichi. Daddy's glad."

"Daddy happy to see Yusuke?"

"Yes, very happy."

Saichi nodded. "Daddy come home more now you happy?"

_If only this was home. _"Sure son. Every chance I get."

Saichi was good as gold while Sasuke was visiting. He played in his room and after a while Yusuke came back in. Gaara stood guard at the door and a few minutes later Renji and Gabe went running into Saichi's room. Sasuke sat back and marveled over the children. Yusuke was perfectly integrated into Gaara's family; Saichi stood out amongst them. Finally Sasuke stood up and went to Gaara.

"Saichi looks…sick…compared to them," the Uchiha spit out.

"He's still on medicine. He won't go in the sun either."

Yusuke and Gabe worked their magic on their reluctant brothers and all the boys crawled around on the floor playing dinosaur. "What did Orochimaru do to him?"

Gaara cut his eyes over to Sasuke. "It's shocking to see him with the others isn't it? It breaks Raine's heart."

"It must be so hard for her." Sasuke frowned. "Is he getting better?"

"His pediatrician thinks it will just take time. The poison in his system is stubborn but the levels are steadily coming down."

_Poison. _"I'll kill that bastard for what he's done to my son."

"Sasuke, Saichi called Orochimaru father."

"What!" he turned his back to the boys so they wouldn't see him upset.

"He calls him otasan and you daddy."

_I'll kill him! _"After what he did to my son he has the balls…!"

Gaara could sympathize. "Take it easy. Not in front of the boys."

Nodding Sasuke took a deep breath. He blew it out in a long sigh and looked back at the children. Gabe was demonstrating to the others how to make your dinosaur get a drink of water from the piece of blue plastic that served as the watering hole. Gabe was deeply tanned and had bright eyes, eyes like his mother and his brother Saichi.

Seeing Sasuke's paternal concern loosened Gaara up some. "Saichi is further behind Yusuke in social development. I don't think Orochimaru ever told him no. I don't think he ever showed him anything but jutsus either; well aside from table manners."

"What can I do to help?" He watched his pale son try and imitate the boys around him.

It was obvious the Uchiha had a calming and positive effect on his son. "Can you get him to listen to you?"

"I can make him if I have to." He looked at the kage again. "He's always behaved for me. I want to help Raine with him."

_Of course you do._ "That's kind of what I had in mind. She needs some help settling Saichi into his home. He needs to be like this more often," Gaara gestured to the boys.

Raine came down the hall carrying a laundry basket. "Gaara?"

He turned to his wife. "Everything is fine here. Go ahead and do what you gotta do." He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yay I get to fold socks." She returned his smile and went on her way.

Sasuke watched them with a raised brow. "Raine does laundry too?"

"Raine does everything," Gaara leaned against the door frame again. "Gabe has a tutor come in three days a week and she gets help with the housework, but it's just never ending. There's always a meal to be made and clothes to be washed. Little boys are hungry and messy."

"I see." Sasuke looked back at the boys. They were making noises like the animals they played with. A lot of roaring.

"T rex says rar!" Gabe helped Saichi understand his part better.

Saichi imitated Gabe and walked his dinosaur making noises. "Gabe is a good big brother," Sasuke noticed.

"Saichi will listen to Gabe when they're playing like they are now. Gabe scolds the boys when their naughty, including Saichi. He doesn't like it." Gaara looked at Sasuke. The Uchiha was watching Gabe.

"Have you started training him yet Gaara?"

"No, he's too young."

Sasuke went to the floor and sat with the boys. "What dinosaur do you have Gabriel?"

"Veloceraptor," Gabe smiled at their guest. "He's a carnivore. Eat other dinosaurs."

_Smart. _"What happened to the dinosaurs Gabe?"

Gabe knew the theories. He loved dinosaurs. "Big asteroid from space hit the earth. Set everything on fire and the sky was black! Then they starved and got sick and freezed!"

_Very smart. _"What's an asteroid?"

"Big rock in space. Got uraniums in it."

Sasuke chuckled. Gaara's boy was very bright indeed. "Uraniums ne?" Sasuke looked at Gaara over his shoulder. "Why aren't you training this boy?"

"Mommy says I can't be a ninja till I'm five," Gabe answered the question.

Gaara shrugged. "Mommy says."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're whipped. He's more then ready."

Gabe crept closer to the friend Sasuke and whispered to him, "Daddy show me how to walk on the wall but don't tell mommy."

A huge grin spread across Sasuke's face and he looked at Gabe. "Okay. We'll keep it a secret." Gabe giggled and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at him.

The kage cleared his throat and Gabe went back to playing with his brothers. Sasuke looked at him grinning and Gaara rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "So maybe I showed him a couple of things."

"He's going into the academy soon isn't he?"

"When he's five," Gaara sighed.

Yusuke came walking his dinosaur over to the man Gabe was talking with. "See mine?" he held up his dinosaur to show the red eyed man.

He loved having Yusuke near him and Sasuke smiled warmly at his son. "What kind of dinosaur do you have Yusuke?"

"Is…umm…" Yusuke looked to Gabe for help.

"Long neck. Brontosaurs. Eat leafs," Gabe helped.

Yusuke looked at his dinosaur. "I will call you Bob." He went back to playing unconcerned that the grown ups were chuckling at him.

"Yusuke likes to name things," Gaara said through his smile.

It was heavenly to sit here with the children like this. They didn't look at him with fear or hate. "They're wonderful brothers."

"They are."

Saichi went to Gabriel and showed him his toy. "Is he Bob too?"

"He's T rex. Carnivore like my velocoraptor." Gabe growled and Saichi copied him. "Yes that is good. Good job Saichi!"

Saichi smiled. He liked being praised by the lead brother. "T rex!"

Temari came upstairs and to the door. She frowned a little at the Uchiha amongst her nephews. "Oi Gaara. He staying for dinner or what?"

"Sasuke will be here until we get Saichi in bed tonight," he answered his sister.

Temari said, "He is?" just as Sasuke asked, "I am?"

Gaara put up a hand. "Take it easy. Things are going well, let's just take it easy." He sighed and tried to make casual conversation. "So what's for diner?"

"Mouse is making covetails and I'm making meatloaf."

"Sounds great," Gaara stretched the truth. Temari had a tendency to over spice meat, all meat. He had once eaten a steak that tasted like salt.

She smiled. "I'll let mouse know we've got one more for dinner." Temari headed back down to the kitchen.

_I get to eat Raine's cooking! _Sasuke smiled up at Gaara. "Raine's a good cook. Naruto told me."

He nodded. "She's been trying to teach Temari."

"I heard it's not going so well," Sasuke teased.

"Lucky you, you get to see for yourself."

Sasuke laughed. "I can't wait."

Kankuro didn't come home for dinner. He refused to come home until Sasuke was gone. Gaara and Sasuke brought the boys down and Shikamaru helped them seat them while Raine and Temari made up plates for the hungry troop. It went smoothly with so many hands settling the boys in. The children sat in a row and Sasuke sat beside Saichi. Gaara sat at the head of the table and Shikamaru was across from the twins. The plates arrived and dinner was served.

Everyone at the table went for a bite of the covetails first. Sasuke thought it was delicious. "Raine this is fantastic," he complimented her and looked at Saichi. "It's really good isn't it Saichi?" Saichi nodded and ate some more.

"Thank you Sasuke," Raine was equally polite.

Sasuke cut off a piece of meatloaf and popped it in his mouth. _Oh god. _He grabbed his drink and washed the horrible thing down. "Stop! Don't eat the meatloaf!"

Raine's eyes got big. "Why? Is it poisoned?"

"Get it off the kid's plates," Sasuke speared Saichi's hunk of meatloaf and took it off his plate.

Instinctively Gaara did the same to Gabe's piece of loaf. "What is it Sasuke?"

"You can't feed this to children," he looked at Gaara as he reached for Yusuke's meatloaf.

"What's wrong with my meatloaf?" Temari was near panic.

Sasuke got the meat chunk off of Yusuke's plate and frowned at Temari. "It's terrible."

Gaara froze in the middle of stealing Renji's meatloaf. _Uh oh. _He looked at his sister. Her face was turning red. "Temari…"

"It tastes like crap and it will give the boys the shits. Its way too spicy," Sasuke argued.

Raine covered her gaping mouth with one hand. "Sasuke!"

The Uchiha cut his eyes over to his shocked looking love. "I thought you were teaching her how to cook?"

"I am. Temari is learning," Raine defended.

"Not fast enough."

Shikamaru bit his tongue. _Oh crap this is really bad. _"I like your meatloaf honey."

Just to be sure Gaara tried a bite of the meatloaf. _Oh god, Sasuke was right. _He swallowed without chewing. "It might be too spicy for the boys."

"Fine!" Temari was pissed. She reached across the table and grabbed the pile of meatloaf Sasuke had collected on his plate with her bare hands. She smushed it a little and threw it down on Shikamaru's plate. "You're a jerk Sasuke!"

"Why because I told you your meatloaf sucks? Don't be mad at me, you should be mad at them." Sasuke pointed around the table. "They aint got the nads to tell you your cooking is terrible. If you don't know it's bad how are you supposed to get any better?"

She turned her fury on her cringing husband. "I'm a bad cook!"

"I love everything you do Temari," Shikamaru tried to smile as he shoveled meatloaf into his mouth. It tasted bad. _Man this is really troublesome._

"Don't eat that shit," Sasuke frowned at Shikamaru.

"I love my wife's cooking," the shadow user choked.

"You're going to be on the toilet all night idiot."

Raine stood up. "Okay then." She backed away from her seat and went to her furious sister. "Why don't you wash your hands and help me make some hot dogs for the boys?"

"Hot dog with ketsup!" Gabe sang out.

"Ketsup," Renji agreed and ate a covetail.

Temari and Raine moved back into the kitchen. Temari went to the sink and Raine went to the fridge. "You men want some hot dogs too?" She smiled a little at Gaara.

"That would be great," Gaara returned his wife's smile.

Shikamaru stared at the blob of meatloaf on his plate wishing he had a dog under the table right about now. "Temari can boil the hell out of a hot dog. Count me in too."

Sasuke watched Raine pull out two kinds of hot dogs. Plain ones for the boys and German franks for the adults. He looked back at Gaara. He was shoveling covetails in his face. "Is it always like this around here?"

Gaara chewed and swallowed. "No."

"You never told her that her cooking was bad?"

"Temari is trying."

"Trying to give everybody diarrhea."

Gabe giggled. "That's fast poopy."

Sasuke chuckled and Gaara shook his head. "No poopy at the table Gabe," daddy corrected his eldest.

"Sasuke said diarrhea."

"He wasn't talking about poopy he was … never mind. Sasuke, no poopy at the table."

The Uchiha was smiling a little. He thought Gabe was hysterical. "Sorry Gaara. We'll talk about poop later ne Gabe?"

"Okay," Gabe was all smiles too. "We can play the fart game!"

_Oh no. _Gaara saw his wife look at the table and frown. He started eating fast so he didn't have to talk. He wasn't going to hang for Kankuro's game.

Raine stepped away from the hot dogs. "Fart game?"

"Uncle Kankuro can make his fart get on fire," Gabe grinned at his mommy.

The image of that big asshole Kankuro lighting a fart on fire came into Sasuke's mind. He couldn't help it and he busted up laughing. "Go Kankuro!"

"Figures it was Kankuro," Temari grumbled.

"Wait a minute," Raine looked to Gaara for answers. "Farts catch fire?"

Clearly Gaara didn't want to answer so Sasuke did. "It is gas."

"The gas catches fire," Shikamaru tried to help. "It's a guy thing."

"Farts?" Raine put a hand on her hip. "Well, I guess that explains why Renji shit his pants then doesn't it?"

Gaara swallowed. "Don't be mad babe. It was an accident."

Raine threw up her hands. "You guys are gross," and went to make hot dogs.

Chuckling Sasuke ate some more of Raine's covetails. They were really good. He looked down the table at the boys. Saichi ate slowly and methodically never spilling a drop. Yusuke was also a neat eater but Renji made up for both of them. He had sauce all over his hands and face and touched Yusuke repeatedly staining him. Gabe ate just like Gaara; right over his plate. The smell of cooking franks reached him and Sasuke looked over at the women at the stove Temari was whispering to Raine and Raine was giggling.

_Everyone is so happy. _Shikamaru was eating covetails one big forkful after another. Sasuke looked back at Gaara. "You're a really lucky guy you know that?"

The kage smiled and nodded. "This is my life Sasuke. I am not who I once was."

_No shit. _"You changed."

"Yes."

_Gaara changed his ways and look what he has now. _"I want to change too. I want to be like you Gaara."

He almost dropped his fork. _What! _"Uh… that's good Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and turned back to his plate of delicious Raine food. "I will do my best."

After dinner came bath time. Gaara took Gabe, Temari and Shikamaru handled the twins and Sasuke took Saichi. Raine bounced back and forth between three bathrooms making sure everyone washed behind their ears. Saichi fussed some in the tub. He didn't like being wet and he didn't like being cold. Raine came in and assisted Sasuke. She washed Saichi's hair speaking soothingly to him. Sasuke thought she was amazing. He loved kneeling beside her as she cared for their sickly child.

Out of the tub and into their pajamas the boys gathered in the sitting room to watch cartoons for a while. Sasuke sat on one end of the couch, Gaara on the other. Saichi crawled up into Sasuke's lap and stared at the television. He liked Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Gabe lay on his tummy and Renji went to his daddy. Gaara picked him up and put him in his lap. Yusuke went and lay down with Gabe imitating his posture. Sasuke smiled and took a deep breath. "Smells like baby shampoo in here."

Gaara smiled a little himself. He smelled it too. "Nice clean babies."

He peeked at Gaara. He looked incredibly content with his boy on his lap. The kage was even watching cartoons. "This is really great Gaara."

"Is turtles daddy," Saichi explained. "They ninjas."

Sasuke hugged Saichi. All he needed was Raine beside him and he would be in heaven. "Where's Raine?"

"Kitchen. Dishes and all." Gaara yawned. The stressful day was taking its toll.

"She really does a lot."

Gaara smiled. "She sure does."

"She's a very good mother."

He looked at the Uchiha. Saichi was at peace with Sasuke around. "She is. Raine has been trying very hard with Saichi."

"I want to help. She's got enough to deal with as it is."

Aside from the meatloaf outburst at dinner, Sasuke had behaved _and he saved the boys from that crap. _He hadn't bothered Gaara's wife either even when she had been alone with him in the bathroom when Saichi was in the tub. "I think we should do this again."

"I'll do every day if you let me. I'll help get Saichi settled in here."

"Daddy stay," Saichi grabbed his daddy's arm.

"Daddy's here Saichi." Sasuke kissed the boys damp head.

Saichi had been good since Sasuke got here. "I'll talk to Raine."

Sasuke smiled a little. Raine wouldn't refuse his help. She was too devoted of a mother. "Okay." Sasuke leaned back on the comfortable couch with his baby in his arms. It felt wonderful. _This is what I want…so much. _

When Raine made it upstairs with Saichi's medicine Renji was asleep in Gaara's lap. She smiled at her husband cuddling a miniature version of himself. "You want me to take him?" she offered.

Gaara shook his head and smiled. "I'll get him."

Raine came around the couch. Sasuke and Saichi eyed the pink bottle in her hand. "I got your medicine Saichi." Raine twisted off the cap and poured some in the spoon.

Saichi looked from the spoon of pink stuff to his daddy. "Take your medicine Saichi." Sasuke tried to smile but his heart ached for his sick son. Raine popped the spoon in his mouth and Saichi swallowed the pink goo.

"It doesn't taste bad," she smiled at Saichi.

"Mommy stay."

"I'll be right back. I have to put your medicine in the refrigerator."

The little one nodded. "Come right back."

"I will." Raine leaned in and kissed her boy.

Sasuke watched her kiss Saichi and head out. She was wonderful with him _and she's coming right back. _There was an empty cushion between him and Gaara. _She's going to sit with me! _Saichi snuggled against him again and Sasuke tried to relax. He looked down at Yusuke. The boy yawned and closed his eyes. "Just about bed time ne?"

"Yup," Gaara wanted this day to be over. Just because Sasuke had been good didn't mean Gaara liked hanging out with the guy.

Sasuke sat quietly, patiently and Raine came in a few minutes later. To his delight she sat down between him and Gaara. She rubbed at Renji's back and said, "Let's get the twins to bed."

Gaara nodded and stood up holding Renji. Raine got up and plucked half asleep Yusuke off the floor. Temari and Shikamaru came in and got their kisses before the parents carried the babies off to bed. Shikamaru flopped into Kankuro's chair and Temari stole Gaara's seat on the couch. After a minute she looked at the Uchiha. "My meatloaf was really bad ne? Nobody ever complained before."

Sasuke looked at the tough kunoichi. "They're either afraid to hurt your feelings or they're just afraid of you. I'm neither and I'll be perfectly honest with you."

Temari raised an eyebrow. _Make Sasuke my genie pig. _"I see."

"You can't feed crap like that to growing boys."

"Alright Sasuke, you can be my taste tester, when you're around."

He nodded at her. "I'd be happy to help." He didn't want her feeding his sons crap.

"My aren't you helpful."

"I'm trying. I see what Gaara has because he changed his ways. His life is full of love and happiness. I want that too. I want to be like him."

She blinked at the Uchiha. "Gaara is your role model now?"

"He's a good father." Sasuke lowered his eyes. "He's a good man that does the right thing. I respect that."

_Respect Gaara! _"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Sasuke smiled. "I've never felt better."

Temari and Shikamaru exchanged a weird look. She got up and went to sit by Gabe on the floor. "Tired buddy?"

"I wanna watch more cartoons." Gabe loved TV and dreaded bed time.

"One more," Temari reminded him.

When Raine and Gaara came back in a few minutes later she had pink cheeks and Gaara wore a silly grin that almost raised Sasuke's eyebrow. Gaara reclaimed his seat at the end of the couch. Saichi asked for "Mommy," and Raine sat between her babies' daddies. Sasuke straightened a little, Raine was sitting closer to Gaara but her leg was up against his. _She's touching me. I can smell her._

Raine looked down at Saichi. "Are you sleepy sweetie?"

Saichi thought about it and rubbed an eye. "Mmmhmm." He reached for her and mommy put out her hands. He didn't want to get off of his daddy's lap so he just took mommy's hand and snuggled it against him.

She didn't pull back as Saichi drew her closer to Sasuke; Raine just tried not to touch him. "You can close your eyes if you're tired," she soothed her tired baby.

Sasuke rolled his eyes from his son to the boy's mother. "He's tired."

Raine smiled a little. "It's been a long day."

Gabe tried to fight the yawn but it escaped. Gaara smiled at his boy. "This is the last cartoon tonight," he advised. Gabe sagged some and groaned. Saichi caught his case of the yawns and let one go himself. Still smiling Gaara took Raine's free hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled at him and relaxed back against the couch staring at the TV and waiting for this night to come to an end.

The Uchiha tried to relax too as Saichi snuggled into his chest still holding mommy's hand. Sasuke was thigh to thigh and shoulder to shoulder with the love of his life. He could smell the wildflowers in her shampoo and perfume. She smelled just as good as the baby he held. Her arm bushed against his when Saichi shifted and Sasuke felt how soft her skin was. Raine was every bit as perfect as his babies.

Saichi was asleep when the show ended and Gabe was half way there. "Come on buddy," Gaara stood and went to his son on the floor.

While Gaara scooped up sleepy Gabe Raine eased her hand back from Saichi. "Do you want me to take him?" she offered Sasuke.

"Can I carry him to bed?" Sasuke didn't want to let his son go.

"Sure. Give me a minute to get Gabe tucked in and I'll come back and help you." Raine got up and she and Gaara went out with Gabe.

Sasuke rested his Sharingan and looked down at Saichi. He saw him the way others did; the boy was small and frail looking. _Saichi… _He kissed the top of the boys head breathing in the smell of his baby shampoo. "My boy."

Temari stood and grabbed the remote. "He was good for you Sasuke."

"He was perfect," he replied with his eyes still on his boy.

She changed the channel to wait for the early news. "I hate to admit it Uchiha, but you were actually worth a shit today. After mouse burned herself like that," Temari shook her head. "The smell and the way she screamed."

He looked at Temari. "I didn't know that Saichi would hurt her. I won't let him do something like that again."

"That's what Gaara is hoping for," Shikamaru sighed and reached for his wife. Temari took his hand and looked at him. The ninja was still upset about earlier.

"I want to help with Saichi. Anything I can do." _Everything I can do. _

Shikamaru pulled his wife down into his lap. "Just don't be troublesome Sasuke and I think your help will be accepted and appreciated."

Sasuke nodded trying not to think about how weird it was to see the married couple in here with him act so married. He sat quietly through the local forecast and eventually Raine poked her head back into the sitting room.

"Sasuke, could you bring Saichi? I've turned down his bed." Raine said from the door.

He stood slowly so he wouldn't wake his son. Saichi sighed tiredly in his sleep and snuggled against his daddy. Sasuke went to Raine with a little grin on his face. "He's out like a light." Raine smiled and leaned in to kiss their son's cheek. _If only I could get one of those sweet kisses too. _ She kissed Saichi and headed down the hall. Sasuke followed.

The Uchiha lay his boy down and mommy moved up beside him to get him tucked in. Sasuke watched her settle him and kiss him goodnight. There was no sign of Gaara. "Raine?" he turned to her feeling his heart beat stronger in his chest.

She took a step back from Saichi's bed and looked at the boy's father. "You were…very good with him today Sasuke."

"I love being around him, all the boys." He smiled at her. "You've done a wonderful job with them. They're great kids."

"Yeah well, I've had a lot of help."

"I want to help you too; with Saichi. I want to help him be more like his brothers."

Raine wanted that for her sick baby too, she just wasn't crazy about Sasuke's involvement. _But he wants to be Saichi's daddy and he did okay today. _"Sasuke…"

He could see the struggle in her eyes. "You're still hurting over what I did to you."

She looked away from the Uchiha. "It doesn't really matter does it?"

"It does to me." Sasuke braved a step closer to the woman he loved, the woman he traumatized. "I can't ask you to forgive me for what I've done to you, it's too much." He frowned a little and Raine rolled her eyes back to his. "But I really want to try to make it up to you. I'll do everything I can to protect you and the children. I'll do everything I can for you and the boys. I won't… I won't bother you Raine. I promise. I just want to help."

Sasuke sounded sincere. The dark eyes that employed hers for understanding were sad. "I…I want to do what's best for Saichi."

"So do I. Please Raine," Sasuke fought the urge to take her hands in his own. "Give me a chance. I won't let you down I swear it."

Raine didn't want to need Sasuke, she didn't want to believe him _but I have too. _She sighed a bit shaken. "You'll get your chance Sasuke." Raine turned and started away.

He caught her hand before she could walk away, he couldn't help it. Raine looked at him over her shoulder. "Thank you Raine; for everything. It must be so hard with Saichi."

_It is hard. It's so painful and exhausting and… _"I'm trying too Sasuke."

"Yusuke is beautiful," he said with a little smile. "He got so big."

She freed her hand from Sasuke's sweaty palm. "Yusuke is a good boy."

His smile didn't leave him even when he heard Gaara coming to the door. "He looks up to Gabe. Saichi should too. Gabriel is a great kid."

The proud mother smiled at the compliment. "He loves his brothers."

Gaara appeared in the doorway. Sending Raine into tuck Saichi in with the Uchiha alone had been a bit of a test. He had to be sure he could at least try to trust Sasuke around his wife. He was surprised and relieved that Sasuke was well in control of himself. "Sasuke, it's time to go."

Sasuke looked up at Gaara. "Okay." He kissed Saichi once more and then headed for the kage. "Goodnight Raine," he bid her stepping into the hall.

The kage went to his wife and kissed her. "I'll be back soon."

Raine turned back to Saichi. She liked to watch him sleep; she was ridiculously afraid he'd suddenly stop breathing as he dreamed. Her husband took Saichi's father downstairs and she heard the front door as they went out into the night. Despite her initial reservations Gaara had done the right thing bringing the Uchiha here today. _Oh Gaara, I love you so much. _

The kage escorted his prisoner back to his cell. Gaara was tired but he had to talk to the Uchiha. "Raine and I talked things over," he started as Sasuke went and sat down on his bunk. "We've decided to let you see Saichi daily for the time being. It seemed to do him some good and…"

"You mean it?" Sasuke couldn't hold back his excitement. "I can see him again tomorrow? At the house?"

"Yes Sasuke. I'll come for you tomorrow and take you home to Saichi."

_Home to Saichi. _They were magical words that made his wounded heart fly. "I'll do everything I can to help Gaara."

"And you'll conduct yourself in a way that sets a pristine example for your son."

Sasuke thought he knew what Gaara was getting at. "I've done enough to Raine. I won't put her through any more bullshit."

He didn't like to think about it but, "You still believe you love my wife?"

_Yes. With all of my heart. _"I love her enough not to put her through anymore Gaara. I just want to help her with Saichi."

It was good and bad news, but the bottom line was, "You will leave her alone?" Gaara wanted to hear him say it.

"I will leave her alone. I know how she feels about me. I don't want to upset her, I want to help her. I want to atone for the things I've done to Raine." It was the truth. Sasuke was heartsick over the past he shared with his beloved.

"Raine is my wife; I love her in way you couldn't possibly understand Sasuke. Our marriage, our family is _everything_ to me. If you make any trouble…"

"I won't. You have my word." For a long moment Gaara just stared at him. "I see how much Raine and Yusuke love you. I won't interfere with their happiness."

He had extracted his promise from the Uchiha, now he could go home to his frazzled wife. Gaara nodded at Sasuke. "Then we have an understanding." Gaara headed for the door. He wanted to go home.

"Gaara?" Sasuke grabbed his attention one last time. "Thank you. Today was the happiest day of my life."

Gaara studied the look on his prisoners face over his shoulder. It touched his father's heart. "You did well today Sasuke. Keep up the good work." It was enough and Gaara went out. The door swung shut and locked behind him.

Sasuke waited until he heard Gaara going down the stairs before he reached for the picture under his pillow. Alone in his quiet cell Sasuke smiled down at Raine's image. _Raine… I love you so much. I'll show you how good I can be. I'll help you my love. It's going to be alright. You'll see._

Kankuro arrived home slightly inebriated a few minutes after Gaara left. On his way to his room he noticed his mouse in the devil child's room watching him sleep again. "Oi mouse, you okay?"

She turned away from her baby and headed for her brother in law. "I'm fine Kankuro." Raine got closer and smelled booze. "Are you?"

"I..." Kankuro grabbed his mouse and hugged her hard. "Damnit little girl I love you. You know that don't you?"

"I know. I love you too big brother," she hugged him back.

He took a deep breath and let her go. "So…how was it?"

Raine smiled. "You missed the fun. Sasuke called Temari out on her meatloaf."

His stomach rolled some at the mention of food. "Oh?"

She laughed a little. "Saved the boys from eating it. I made hot dogs instead."

"Well at least that guy is good for something. How's the kid?"

"Saichi was good all night. It really helped having Sasuke around. He's coming back tomorrow," Raine forewarned.

Kankuro nodded and sighed. "You're sure about that mouse?"

"Saichi needs him right now. If Sasuke can help him, I must accept."

He didn't like it. "What does Gaara say ne?"

"We'll all deal with Sasuke for Saichi's sake."

_Not me! _"Where is Gaara?"

"He took Sasuke back to jail."

"Good," Kankuro started down the hall. He needed to pass out. "Get some rest mouse."

Raine watched Kankuro go. She understood his fury, his hate. "You too."

Gaara came home and went to his wife. He led her to their room saying their goodnights to Temari and Shikamaru on the way. They undressed and got into bed. Gaara held his wife. "You're an amazing woman Raine. I love you."

"You are the one who is amazing Gaara. You always know just what to do to make everything better."

He pulled his wife closer. He knew what to do now to make his love feel better. "It's going to be alright Raine. I promise." Gaara kissed her. It became passionate quickly and without anymore talk Gaara made love to his wife.

The next morning at breakfast Gaara assured a pouting Saichi that his daddy was coming to see him again today. Saichi brightened; he took his medicine and ate all of his breakfast. He couldn't wait to see his daddy again. Gaara headed off to the office and Kankuro made himself scarce; he didn't want to be around that damn Uchiha.

The kage took care of all of his necessary meetings in the morning and gathered up the paperwork he still needed to sort through that afternoon. He could look at it at home while the boys were occupied. It was almost lunch time when Gaara headed over to the tower to collect Sasuke. His prisoner was happy to see him. Sasuke was just as excited about seeing Saichi again as the tot was to see his daddy.

Gaara led Sasuke home and the Uchiha followed him in. Sasuke noticed at once, "Oh man something smells really good."

"Raine is making beef stew for dinner. She likes to let it slow cook all day."

"Temari's not going to screw with it is she?" he hated to think of ruining the flavor of such a delicious smell.

He held back his smile, mostly. "No, she'll make the garlic bread."

"You won't feed that to the kids will you?" Sasuke asked following Gaara toward the noisy kitchen. It sounded like the family was assembling around the table for lunch.

Gabe spotted them first. "Daddy's home! Hi daddy! Hi Sasuke!"

"Hello Gabe, boys," Gaara greeted heading to his wife at the counter. She was cutting the crusts off of Saichi and Renji's sandwiches.

Sasuke smiled at Gabe as he moved to sit between his sons. He liked being included by the children. "How are you Gabriel?"

"Good, but you can call me Gabe," the boy reminded. "You're not a priest or an old person." He dug into his fruit cup.

Raine giggled at her son's view on things and her husband kissed her cheek. "You hear him?" she giggled again.

After greeting his wife he went to the table. Saichi sat close to Sasuke and the Uchiha put an arm around his son. "Were you boys good for mommy today?" Gaara moved into casual conversation reaching for his own drink.

"I was!" Yusuke piped up.

Saichi leaned closer to Sasuke. "Renji put his booger on the wall. Mommy got mad and she gagged."

"Renji!" Gaara did his best not to laugh. Shikamaru and Sasuke also held one in.

"Tissues was all gone!" Renji defended himself. "Mommy said no snot on sleeve."

Raine started carrying plates to the table trying not to gag. "Renji, Saichi let's not talk about mucus at the table please."

Gabe explained to his brothers, "Mucus is grown up word for booger and snots."

"Gabe," Raine frowned at him laying his plate in front of him.

He flashed mommy his best smile. "Sorry mommy."

Temari was behind Raine with plates for the twins. "You're a real charmer Gabe."

Mommy set Saichi's crust free sandwich in front of him. Saichi picked up a half and took a bite. "Mommy gives me red jelly. It's good."

Sasuke smiled at his son. "You like strawberry?"

The pale child nodded. "Otasan never had strawberry."

The Uchiha bit his tongue to keep from cussing. He looked over at Raine. She was frowning a little as she fixed the plates for the adults. Sasuke got up and went to her raising a few brows. "Let me help you," he said loud enough to distract the boys. Quieter he asked in her ear, "Do you know what Orochimaru was feeding him?"

"He hasn't been eating healthy since he went off baby formula. He didn't know most fruits or vegetables were," she was just as soft spoken as Sasuke was.

"He's malnourished?"

Raine handed Sasuke plates with hot cheese steaks and fries. "He's eating right now. It will just take some time for his body to recover."

"And the poison?"

Raine dished more fries onto a plate. "Why don't we talk about this later Sasuke?"

He could see now wasn't the time for such a conversation about the boy. "Alright." He turned back to the table; Gaara and Shikamaru were watching him. "Who's hungry?"

After lunch the adults each took a child to clean up. With their faces washed the boys all ran into Gabe's room to play with his extensive Lego collection. Sasuke played with Lego's too. He helped the boys build a castle. Gabe was very impressed. "You know a lot about Lego!"

Gaara ducked into his room for a little quiet reading time, he still had some work he needed to get done. Shikamaru sat with Sasuke and the boys making casual conversation with the Uchiha and his nephews. Raine went back to her never ending laundry. She came into Gabe's room and went to his hamper. She dumped his dirty stuff into the big basket and hefted it.

Sasuke got up and went to Raine. "Here, let me," he offered taking the basket.

"Thank you Sasuke," she saw it in his eyes, this was the 'let's go talk about Saichi' cue. "I'll show you where it belongs."

He nodded and followed her out of Gabe's room and down the hall to the stairs. "Saichi is alright isn't he Raine?"

She kept going to the laundry room. "He is and he isn't. The poison is still impeding his health but he is getting healthier."

"I noticed he's a little heavier, a little stronger. "You've been taking excellent care of him. I can tell."

Raine reached the bi folding doors and pulled them open. Sasuke set the basket on top of the dryer and Raine flipped the lid of the washer open. "He's gained four pounds but he's still underweight for his age." Raine started putting Gabe's darks into the machine.

Watching her do such a common thing was sort of strange. He had always thought of Raine as more of a princess then a house wife. "He is getting better?"

"Yeah, it's just going to take some time."

"Has he said anything about Orochimaru?"

She shook her head negative. "Not really. Occasionally he'll repeat something that monster told him but he doesn't talk about him."

"Repeat what?" Sasuke wanted to know what kind of shot the sannin put in Saichi's head. "What has he said?"

"You're his daddy, Yusuke is his little brother. He knows what an Uchiha is." She tossed in the last of her son's dark shorts.

"He knows we are Uchiha."

Raine closed the lid and turned the big nob to start the washer. "Something like that."

Sasuke couldn't help it; he took Raine by the shoulders and turned her away from her chore to face him. "He understands that I'm his and Yusuke's father."

The thought was troublesome. "Yes." Raine reached up and pulled Sasuke's hands away from her. He didn't resist. Sasuke backed off and let his hands fall to his side. "I don't think Yusuke quite understands what he's saying yet."

_She still hates my touch. _"What about Gabe?" the boy was sharp as a tack.

_Shit. _"Gabe saw me pregnant for the twins. He knows that they're his brothers. Gaara is their father."

"He's their daddy," Sasuke corrected. "I've seen how Gabe looks at Yusuke when he uses the Sharingan around Saichi. He's confused isn't he?"

"What do you want me to say Sasuke ne?"

"What have you told Gabe?"

"We told him Saichi is confused."

Sasuke lowered his eyes. _They won't admit Yusuke is mine. _"I see."

"Sasuke," Raine almost felt bad for him. "You have to understand; this family was already together before Saichi came home. The children already have their own identities. Gaara and I are their parents."

He sighed sadly and looked back into her eyes. "I understand."

Raine turned and grabbed the detergent. "We want to integrate Saichi into our family."

_We; Raine and Gaara. He wants to steal Saichi away from me too. _"Saichi and Yusuke are the only family I have left in the world. They're the only _anything_ I have left in my life at all. I exist to protect you and you hate me."

Her hand tightened around the cap for a minute. It was a bitter truth. Sasuke wouldn't be here now if Raine hadn't been hurt, he'd be rotting in jail. Raine measured her soap and poured it in over Gabe's clothes. "I'm sorry you feel that way Sasuke."

_I feel I love you Raine. _"You hate me?" he had to be sure.

She sighed trying to sort through her emotions for the man beside her. "You…." Raine frowned at him. "You really fucked me over Sasuke. You were fucking crazy," she hissed. Sasuke blinked at her and Raine straightened. "You saw what you did. You should know how I feel."

"I am sorry for what I did to you Raine. You do believe me don't you?"

Raine remembered Sasuke screaming and crying on the floor of the hospital after he looked into her mind. It was like the way he had wailed for her after he killed his brother Itachi. "I think….that you are," she choked.

Sasuke didn't want to push her too hard. He didn't want to upset her or make her hurt. "Raine, I'll do whatever you ask of me."

_Why because you love me? _She put the cap back on the bottle and set it back on the shelf. "Just do what you can for Saichi. That's all I ask."

"Consider it done." Sasuke turned and went back to be with the boys. He didn't want to linger around Raine alone for too long; Gaara might get mad and her perfume drove Sasuke crazy. If he wanted to help with Saichi, Sasuke had to be a good boy.

And so he was.

After about a week of Sasuke visits the adults in Gaara's home started to relax around him. Temari started using the Uchiha as her Ginny pig, he taste tested all sorts of over spiced dishes. He accepted it as part of his punishment for the ass whooping he had put Temari through. She seemed to enjoy making his eyes water. Sasuke was helpful in other ways. He supervised the boys and helped to pick up after them. By the second week he was starting to realize just how full Raine's hands were taking care of such a big family.

By the third week of daily Sasuke Kankuro couldn't eat fast food anymore and started coming home for mouse's home cooking. He didn't like the Uchiha at his table but his family was all calm with it so Kankuro tried too. For the most part he ignored Sasuke but after three weeks of taking meals together he would occasionally comment on something Sasuke said. Kankuro didn't like him but he was good with the boys.

Over an entire month went by and Sasuke was perfectly well behaved. Gaara talked it over with Raine and Shikamaru and they said that it was alright. Gaara started returning to work after lunch. Shikamaru was home 24-7, Temari and Kankuro were in and out all day, and there were twelve ANBU surrounding the house; Sasuke's guards as well as Raine's. Saichi behaved so long as daddy was around or coming that afternoon. It did the boy good to have his father around.

Sasuke came to love going to Gaara's. He enjoyed being around and maybe even being a part of such a big and loving family. Sasuke passed the weeks and months playing with all of the boys. He liked Gabe and the lead brother tried to include and teach Saichi as much as possible. Sasuke got to know the little guy that looked like Gaara and Raine and soon he started to love him like his own. Gabe liked Sasuke too. He told him about all kinds of jutsus. The boy couldn't wait to be a ninja.

The Uchiha did whatever he could to be helpful to Raine. He carried the laundry and helped her hang sheets. Raine even showed him the 'right way' to vacuum a room. She slowly got used to him, more comfortable around him. After two months she was smiling at him and laughing with him. It made his heart rejoice

Gaara and Sasuke ended up spending time together in the evenings after dinner and bath time. Eventually they began to have some pretty good conversations. One night after they got the boys in bed Gaara took Sasuke into the dining room and they had some sake. The Uchiha had gone a long stretch between drinks and got kind of silly after just two. They spent an hour making fun of Naruto and then ANBU helped Sasuke back to his tower. Raine scolded Gaara telling him he _shouldn't get lightweights drunk_.

Warm autumn gave way to mild desert winter with still no sign of Orochimaru. Sasuke was beginning to think that the thumping he gave the sannin did enough damage that Orochimaru might have had to change bodies. If that was the case it meant that Sasuke was safe for a while; however Raine was not. When the sannin regained his strength and control he would try to steal away Sasuke's beloved again.

Being at home with Raine and the children was like heaven for the Uchiha. Raine talked with him often and in time she came to rely on Sasuke for help with all sorts of things. Every other week or so she liked to deep clean every room in the house. It was days of moving couches and beds so she could vacuum underneath. Renji liked to shove his toys, books and laundry under his bed. Sasuke and Raine were up to their elbows in mess. Renji crawled all over his bed as mommy and Sasuke sorted through his mess occasionally whining _No don't take that!_

The middle of the fourth month and everything was going along well when it happened. Gaara went and fetched Sasuke a little early; they heard the loud music before they even got to the door. Sasuke lifted a brow as he and Gaara entered into a dance party in the living room. Raine Temari and Shikamaru were dancing with the boys. The excited children jumped and wiggled trying to be like the grown ups, even Saichi.

Raine had Yusuke on one hip, Gabe Renji and Saichi were holding hands in a circle and Gabe was showing his brothers how to shake their booty. Shikamaru and Temari looked like a couple out of a hip hop video. Sasuke blinked at the sight. "Oh?"

Gaara smiled. "Looks like we caught them in the act."

She turned with Yusuke and caught sight of Gaara and Sasuke. "Gaara, you're early!" Raine's cheeks turned pink.

"We dancing daddy!" Gabe informed.

Saichi looked at Sasuke. "Dancing!"

Still smiling Gaara stepped into the fray. Yusuke reached for him and Gaara took him. He winked at his wife. "Then shake it for me baby."

"Shake it shake it shake it!" Yusuke babbled excitedly.

Raine giggled and blushed but she did what Gaara wanted; she kind of wanted to anyway. She fell into the rhythm again and started to shake her hips faster. Gaara got all kinds of excited for her when she belly danced for him. "Like this?"

"Oh yeah," Gaara leered.

_Hell yeah. _Sasuke was watching Raine with his mouth hanging open when he felt little hands tugging at his pant leg. He looked down and saw three boys grinning up at him. "Hi guys," he smiled at them. Sasuke loved to be mobbed by the children.

"Can you dance?" Gabe asked.

Sasuke laughed. "Sure buddy." He let the boys lead him into the living room and they started jumping around him. Sasuke laughed and started dancing. Shikamaru resumed his sexy dance with his wife and Gaara swung Yusuke around while he watched his beautiful belly dancer. For now they were all happy together. They were a family.

Orochimaru's new body was a pretty good one. His container was a strong healthy male just a few years older then the kazekage's wife. It wasn't Sasuke, but for now it would do. He would get Sasuke's body next time. His capture and possession of the Uchiha's love would guarantee it.

"First things first," the sannin smiled into the candle flame. "Take care of Sabaku no Gaara for me Saichi."

Sasuke slid Yusuke's bed over so Raine could vacuum underneath it. A jar of marbles came rolling out, the top was loose. "Shit!" Sasuke grabbed for it but it was too late. Gabe came running in and his foot connected with the jar. Marbles went everywhere.

"Uh oh!" Gabe looked at the mess at his feet.

Raine came hurrying in chasing after Gabe. "You have to change your pants!"

"Mommy!" Gabe tried to warn her. A second later Raine was skating over marbles. She cried out startled as she started to fall. Gabe had no sand to help his mommy, thank goodness Sasuke was there. The red eyed man hopped over the bed and caught mommy in his arms before she could fall down and get hurt.

"What the!" Raine clung to Sasuke's shirt trying to catch her breath.

He couldn't help but smile. Sasuke had his love in his arms. "There's marbles all over the floor. Are you alright?"

"Good job Sasuke!" Gabe clapped. "You save mommy!"

Raine tried to get her feet under her and slipped on more marbles. She fell into Sasuke nearly head butting him. "Damnit!"

Sasuke laughed and swept Raine up into his arms. "Let me get you in the clear." He turned and started to carry Raine over to the closest bed.

"Mommy!" Yusuke came running in with his brothers behind him. "Renji put a booger on me!" the tattling child ran right into the back of Sasuke's legs just as he was trying to set Raine down.

"Shit!" Yusuke got him behind his knees and Sasuke fell forward trying not to squish Raine as they tumbled down onto Yusuke's bed. She tried to sit up as they tipped and her head connected with his nose. Blinded and wobbling Sasuke landed on top of her. "Son of a…" It hurt pretty good.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" Raine was sure he was in pain.

The Uchiha propped himself up on his elbows still half laying across Raine. "Is it bleeding?" he sniffed but didn't taste any blood.

She took Sasuke's face in her hands and turned his head a little. "I don't think so."

Renji stopped short of the marble mess. He looked from mommy and Sasuke to Gabe. "Is they doing a slobs thing?"

Sasuke startled and blinked down at Raine. Her cheeks were turning pink. It felt like forever since he had been close with her like this and Sasuke felt his heartbeat kick it up a notch. He could smell the dab of perfume on her wrists. The hands on his face were soft and gentle. "Uh…" Sasuke found himself getting lost in her wide eyes.

"No is falling down," Gabe shook his head. "Only is being slob if he kisses mommy."

Saichi had been watching it all with mild interest. "Daddy gonna kiss mommy?"

_I'd love to. _Sasuke made himself sit up. Raine sat up quickly beside him. "No no Saichi, we just had a little accident that's all."

"Sasuke save mommy from falling on you marbles Yusuke. Then you make Sasuke fall and mommy hurt hims nose," Gabe explained.

Raine looked at Sasuke. His nose was red. "Oh jeez. I think we better ice that."

He smiled at her concern and her embarrassed cheeks. "You got a pretty hard head you know that?" Sasuke teased. He turned to the boys. "Do you think you boys can get all of the marbles back in the jar? We don't want to break mommy's vacuum cleaner."

Yusuke wasn't sure, but it sounded like the accident was his fault. "I pick up my marbles," the little one sagged and pouted.

"I will help." Gabe got to his knees and righted the jar. As soon as he started to pick up marbles his brothers jumped in to help.

Raine sighed and shook her head. "Alright boys, you get the marbles." She stood watching where she was stepping. "Come on Sasuke let's get you some ice."

Shikamaru came hurrying down the hall. "I heard screaming?" he looked at the Uchiha. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Raine beat me up," he joked with a big grin on his face.

"I did not!" the men chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "Keep an eye on the boys. I'm going to get this dummy to ice his face." Raine hurried to the stairs. Sasuke shrugged at Shikamaru and followed her into the kitchen.

She spread out a hand towel and went to the freezer for a tray of ice cubes. Sasuke leaned against the counter watching her fuss with a smile on his face. _She's worried about me. Raine is trying to help me. _"It's not that bad. It aint like ya broke it."

Raine cringed at the thought as she shook ice out into the towel. "That's good." She tossed the empty tray in the sink and wrapped the ice. Raine turned to Sasuke feeling bad for bludgeoning him. "You should probably sit down."

Sasuke went and sat at the table. Raine came to him and took his chin in her hand. She tipped his face up and applied the cold as gently as she could. He laughed a little taking the towel from her. "It's not that bad Raine really. Just a little bump."

"Doesn't it hurt?" her instinct to nurture took over.

_Maybe a little. _"Not really. I'm a ninja. I can handle pain."

"If it was my nose I'd be crying."

"Well you're small and delicate. I'm just a big dummy," he used her word and her cheeks flushed more. Sasuke laughed.

She folded her arms across her chest. "I didn't mean it."

"It's okay Raine. It's nothing." She didn't seem content with that and Sasuke stared up into her eyes. "It was an accident; I forgive you."

_Forgive. _Raine had been thinking about it for weeks. Sasuke had been great with the boys and around the house. He was polite and thoughtful, everyone had become used to the 'new' Sasuke; even Raine. Raine sighed and sat down next to the Uchiha. "I forgive you too Sasuke."

The Uchiha straightened. _Raine forgives me! _He moved the towel off of his face staring into her eyes. "Raine… you don't mean…"

"I do." Raine guided the ice back to his face.

"But I…" Sasuke frowned remembering the things he had put his beloved through.

"That was a long time ago. You're not the same person you were then."

Sasuke set the ice on the table and took Raine's hands. "It's too much to forgive Raine."

She shook her head. "It's over Sasuke, it's in the past. Things are different now. You're different. You…found your heart."

_You are my heart. _She didn't pull her hands away; she didn't look at him with fear or hatred. "Raine," Sasuke smiled sadly at her. "You really are amazing."

"You've been very good with the boys Sasuke. You've been a big help to me too. I can see how you've changed. It's a good thing."

His smile lost some of its sorrow. Sasuke had been trying to be kind and helpful for months. It made him happy to help her with the boys; it made him happy just being around her. _I love you Raine so much. _"I changed for you. So that I could be something good to you and the boys. This family means everything to me."

Raine smiled a little. "They mean everything to me too." She slipped her hands free and picked up the cold towel. "Ice your face, dummy."

Sasuke laughed. He couldn't remember a time when his heart had felt such joyous relief. He took the towel from Raine. "Thank you Raine, for everything. If it weren't for you I'd probably still be a monster." Sasuke leaned over and kissed her cheek. It made her blush a little and Sasuke felt his heart fly.

"You should thank Gaara. He's the brain behind it all."

_And you're the heart. _"I have to admit, Gaara is not who I thought he was. I dare say I actually like the guy."

She giggled and guided the towel back to his nose. "I think he likes you too."

He suspected that Gaara did. They talked and even joked around more as time had moved on. "Oh really?"

"You can ask him yourself." Feeling a little better with their ugly past put to rest Raine stood. "You keep that ice on there for at least five minutes, you hear me Sasuke."

_She's really forgiven me! Hell yeah! _"Yes dear," he teased adjusting the ice around his chilling nose. Raine rolled her eyes and Sasuke laughed. He watched her head out of the kitchen to go vacuum the twin's room. _I love you Raine._

The Uchiha was no worse for wear and he and Raine got the twins room done before it was time for her to start dinner. Temari was running late so Sasuke helped Raine shred lettuce for salad while Shikamaru sat at the table with the boys. They were all coloring pictures for mommy to put on the fridge.

Kankuro was home first. He pointed and laughed at the Uchiha in Temari's apron. "Girly man!" he teased howling laughter.

Shikamaru cracked up at the table. "I wasn't going to say it."

"Oh stop it you two!" Raine chastise. "Sasuke is helping."

Big brother still didn't particularly like the Uchiha, but he was fairly used to him. "You're turning him into a woman mouse. Babysitting cleaning and now cooking."

Sasuke's cheeks were almost as pink as the frilly apron Raine had insisted he put on. "I don't mind helping Raine."

"Daddy is good helper," Saichi understood.

"He save mommy from the marbles," Renji told. "Yusuke marbles make mommy fall."

Gabe set down his black crayon. "Mommy head go pow! Right in Sasuke's nose."

Yusuke frowned. "It Renji fault. He had booger and put it on me."

"Oh?" Kankuro looked from the boys to mouse.

"I almost went on my ass," Raine explained. "Marbles all over the place. Sasuke caught me and I head butted him in the nose."

Renji reached over and stuck his finger up his twin's nose. "You got boogers in there."

Shikamaru quickly moved Renji's hand before mommy saw. "No no Renji."

They heard the door and Gaara came in. "I'm home," he called coming into the kitchen. He saw Sasuke in Temari's apron, the Uchiha looked a little distressed and embarrassed. Gaara tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it. "What have you done to him Raine?"

Kankuro started laughing again. "Sasuke is gonna make a better wife then Temari."

That did it and all the guys, even Sasuke busted up laughing. Raine sighed disapprovingly shaking pepper over the steaks. "Shame on you Kankuro, you too Shikamaru! At least Sasuke's not too big of a_ macho_ _man_ to do woman's work."

It just made the men laugh harder. Gaara went to his frustrated wife. "Sorry honey," he kissed her cheek.

Sasuke teased, "Where's my kiss honey? I spent all day cleaning for you."

In the height of all the hilarity Gaara stretched his arms out to Sasuke. "Sorry honey didn't mean to forget about you."

"Gaara my love!" Sasuke impersonated Raine badly and flung himself at Gaara. The two of them cracked up hugging on each other.

"You guys are so not funny!" Raine insisted but she was smiling.

Renji was watching his daddy and Sasuke. "Is they crazy?"

Gabe nodded. "The heat goes to your head."

After they settled the kids into bed the men snuck down to the dining room for a few cups of sake. Sasuke recounted the marbles and nose smashing for Gaara. The kage laughed. "All of that over a booger ne?"

"Mouse don't like booger stuff," Kankuro sipped his sake. "Weak stomach."

"She doesn't like the fart game either," Shikamaru reminded the big guy.

Gaara nodded. "Yeah, Renji was wearing new shorts when he had his accident."

"I told him not to push so hard," Kankuro defended. It got them all chuckling again.

Shikamaru leaned toward Kankuro. "One cheek sneak!" he farted.

Kankuro was down for a game. He lifted his ass off his seat. "Double barrel!" he farted loudly just as mouse came to the door.

"Excuse you!" Raine gasped startling Kankuro and Shikamaru.

His face turned red and Kankuro sat back down. "Pardon me." The men laughed again.

Temari appeared behind Raine. "Are you guys being nasty in here?"

"Of course not dear," Shikamaru smiled at his wife.

"I think they're playing that fart game," Raine mumbled to Temari.

"Shikamaru?" Temari put her hands on her hips.

_So troublesome. _Shikamaru finished his sake and got up. "Coming dear."

Raine stepped aside so Shikamaru could pass. Temari snatched up her husband's hand and drug him down the hall. Raine sighed. "See, now you've got him in trouble."

"Keh," Kankuro sipped his drink. "She's the queen of the silent but deadly."

Gaara knew what his brother meant and he tried to hold his laugh in. He looked at Sasuke; the Uchiha was biting his lips to hold a laugh in himself. They saw each others faces and busted up laughing again. Raine loudly cleared her throat. "Sorry babe. What can I say? We're men."

"You're hogs." Raine lifted her nose and went out.

Kankuro refreshed their cups. "Well, now that I've got you guys in trouble for the night, my work is done here."

"You're such an ass," Gaara sipped his fresh drink.

A few drinks later Gaara walked Sasuke back to his tower. "Gaara," Sasuke started strolling beside the kage.

"Yo?" he had a bit of a buzz going and Gaara was in a great mood.

"I think we've become friends," Sasuke said with a smile. "You're not the asshole I thought you were."

Gaara chuckled. "You neither Sasuke."

"She…" Sasuke stopped and looked at his friend. "Raine forgave me."

"Yeah," Gaara smiled too. "Feels pretty good to be forgiven doesn't it?"

The Uchiha nodded. "It's like a big weight has been lifted off of me."

"I know the feeling." Gaara put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and started them walking again. "My brother and sister, I put them through a lot of shit but they forgave me."

"Because you changed?"

"Yes and you have changed too Sasuke."

Sasuke was still grinning. "Are you my friend Gaara?"

He thought it over a minute. "Yes Sasuke, I am your friend."

It made him laugh. "I'm your friend too." The idea of it was mind boggling. Such bitter enemies had found friendship together and Sasuke laughed again.

Gaara bid Sasuke goodnight and left him alone in his cell. When the hall was quiet the Uchiha reached under his pillow for his picture. He studied Raine's smile in the lamplight as he lay back on his bed. "My beautiful Raine." Sasuke's heart felt light. Months of being a good boy had paid off. He had earned the friendship and the forgiveness of his love and her husband. He had won over all of Raine's beautiful boys. Jail every night or not, Sasuke was happy with his life.

It had been nearly six months since Orochimaru had left Saichi in the desert; it was time to bring his boy home. The moon was growing fat, soon it would be full. "You know what to do Kabuto," the sannin smiled.

Kabuto bowed to his master. "I shall leave at once Orochimaru sama. Saichi will be back with you soon."

Raine fell asleep after they made love. She was tired from chasing the boys all day. Gaara watched her sleep feeling tired and relaxed. He was ready to drift off himself when he heard Saichi fussing through the baby monitor that sat on Raine's dresser. She stirred and opened one eye. Gaara sat up. "I'll check him."

"You sure?" Raine yawned.

He got out of bed and pulled on his shorts. "I'll let you know if he needs you. He probably just needs to pee." Gaara headed out and Raine snuggled back into her pillow.

He went to Saichi. The boy was sitting up in bed rubbing his tired eyes. "You okay Saichi? Do you need to potty?"

The moon was full, it was time. Saichi stretched his arms out to the kazekage to be picked up.

Gaara scooped the boy into his arms and gave him a hug. "It's alright buddy. Do you want me to take you to the bathroom?"

Saichi looked out the window at the full moon and then back to the man that held him. "Sabaku no Gaara." He opened his mouth and released the snake inside of him. It bit Gaara on the side of the neck and the kage faltered.

It happened so quickly, so unexpectedly. Pain like fire started to spread through Gaara's body. He half set half dropped Saichi back on his bed and reached for his throat. "Saichi… what did you do!"

The tot backed away from the man his brother called daddy. "I kill you."

_Son of a… _the pain was worsening and Gaara did the only thing he could think of to save himself from such an evil attack. He moved his hands and sealed the snake bite, "Fuja hoin!" Gaara fell to his knees. He heard Raine's footsteps coming down the hall. _No Raine don't come in here! _Saichi went to the window and jumped out into the night. Gaara opened his mouth to call his ANBU but he had no voice. The world went dark and Gaara collapsed.

Raine hurried into Saichi's room. She just knew something was wrong. Gaara was unconscious on the floor and Saichi was gone. "Gaara!" Raine screamed running to her husband. "Gaara?" She turned him over onto his back and saw the bloody pinpricks on his neck. _Oh god!_ "Somebody help me!"

Saichi was small enough to slip past the ANBU descending on the place he had called home for the past six months. He met his familiar friend in the shadows and Kabuto picked him up. "Otasan?"

"Yes Saichi. We're going back to Orochimaru. He has missed you." The ninja smiled at the baby and they vanished in a puff of smoke.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Hiei leapt into the window. "What happened princess!" the kage was unconscious and there was a seal upon his blood stained neck.

Raine fought her panic. Through the monitor she had heard her husband say _Saichi what did you do?_ "Saichi! Where is he?"

Kankuro heard mouse's first scream and hurried out of bed. He arrived at Saichi's room and beheld the horrible sight. "What the fuck is this shit?"

She turned to her brother as more ANBU flooded in through the bedroom window. "Kankuro, its Gaara! Saichi has done something to Gaara!"

The ninja hurried in and took over. He ordered Gaara rushed to the hospital, Sand put on high alert and Saichi found. Kankuro ran to wake Temari telling mouse to get dressed and go with Gaara as he fled the room.

Raine ran back to their bedroom trying to fight her hysterics. _Gaara… what has Saichi done to you? _She pulled on her clothes as fast as she could and hurried into the hall. She almost ran right into Temari. "Temari!"

"Mouse, you okay?"

"I'm going to the hospital. Listen for the boys." Raine hugged her sister hard and flew down the stairs. As soon as she was out into the night ANBU was beside her. "Did you find Saichi?"

"We're searching for him now princess," Hiei assured her. He wouldn't leave the princess in the middle of this crisis.

Raine had an idea; a hope and she turned to the right and headed for the tower. _Sasuke _her heart beat hard in her chest. _Maybe he can help Gaara. _

Sasuke woke to the sound of the door opening at the base of his tower. He heard multiple sets of footsteps running up the stairs to his cell. The Uchiha sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What's going on out there?" he called to his guard.

"Princess!" Sasuke's guard greeted with surprise.

"Open the door," Raine sounded winded.

Sasuke threw the covers off and got to his feet as Raine came rushing in. His heart instantly leapt into his throat. "Raine? What happened?"

Raine went to Sasuke as the first miserable tears formed in her eyes. "Saichi is gone. He's done something to Gaara. I think he tried to kill him."

_Saichi… _"Is Gaara alright?"

"I think you should come. Maybe your Sharingan…"

She didn't need to say anymore. Sasuke snatched his shirt and then his pants off the chair at his desk and put them on. He went to the anxious woman at the door. Sasuke's love had bed hair and wild eyes. "It's alright Raine. Take me to Gaara."

ANBU whisked the princess and the prisoner to the hospital to see the kazekage. Kankuro was with him and two medical ninja buzzed around him. Raine hurried in with Sasuke at her heels. "Kankuro?"

Kankuro saw the Uchiha behind mouse turn on his red eyes. "Left side of his neck Sasuke. Can you see what Saichi did?"

Sasuke hurried to Gaara's left side and saw it right away. "Move please," he tried not to shove the ninja in his way but he needed a _good look_, he had to be sure of what he was seeing. _You've got to be kidding me. _ In the center of the seal on Gaara's neck was the mark of Kusanagi. "I see it,' Sasuke said with a frown.

"What did he do?" Raine was shaking and Kankuro put an arm around her.

"It's the mark of Kusanagi. Saichi must have… he must have had a snake within."

Raine startled. "Snake? What are you saying? There was a snake in my baby?"

Kankuro frowned; he knew what the Uchiha meant. Orochimaru could spit snakes out of his mouth; he must have made Saichi like him. "That explains the poison in his bloodstream."

"What are you talking about?" Raine clung to Kankuro frowning up at him.

Sasuke tried to help. "Orochimaru is capable of such things. He put that thing inside of Saichi. The mark is Kusanagi, the serpent."

The medical nin beside the Uchiha spoke up. "The kazekage is actually using chakra in his unconscious state to maintain the seal on the evil. He's fighting whatever that thing is but it's taking all he has."

Snakes were in her baby and her husband was fighting evil in his unconscious state. "No…" Raine swooned and Kankuro caught her.

"Oi mouse!" Kankuro held her up.

The Uchiha hurried to help. "Sit her down."

Kankuro moved his little sister to a chair and Sasuke came over. "Easy mouse. This aint the time to be fainting."

Sasuke put a hand on Raine's shoulder and looked at her pale face and frightened eyes. "It will be alright."

Raine blinked at Sasuke. "Can you help him? Can you get that thing off of Gaara?"

_Shit. _"I don't know how." Raine sagged and Sasuke looked up at Kankuro. "Is there someone here that can put a secondary seal over Gaara's? Give him some help to fight this thing?"

Big brother frowned. "Gaara is the kazekage for a reason. He's the strongest; his sealing technique is the most powerful in all of Sand. No one can compete with him."

"Can't someone help him?" Raine bleated and succumbed to her tears.

"Tsunade," Sasuke suggested immediately. "She may be able to help."

The hokage of Konoha was a peerless medical ninja and a legendary sannin herself. "You think she can fix this?" Kankuro hoped.

"She could at least put a seal over Gaara's. Give him more of a fighting chance."

Raine reached for Sasuke and grabbed his arm. "Do you know what is happening to him? What is that mark doing to Gaara?"

He didn't want to tell her, but Sasuke didn't want to lie to her either. "It's trying to devour his soul. If it can't be contained or removed it will kill him."

_Kill… Gaara will die. _"Oh god no," his wife gasped.

"Kankuro," Sasuke had another reason to go to Konoha. "This was orchestrated by Orochimaru. He probably put the command in Saichi's mind before we rescued him. He's trying to take Gaara out of commission for a reason." He cut his eyes down to his weeping beloved and then back to Kankuro. "She's in real danger."

"I thought you said you could protect her," Kankuro stepped closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke took Kankuro's arm and moved them a few steps away from Raine. He spoke quietly, he didn't want her anymore upset then she was already. "Gaara has sealed the power that Orochimaru gave me and there is no one here that can remove that seal. Gaara and I worked together to drive Orochimaru away. Also…"

"There's more?" Kankuro was beyond frustrated. Not only was his baby brother in real danger so was his little mouse.

"It wasn't Orochimaru that came for Saichi. I would have felt him. I am going to have to be on Raine twenty four seven. If Orochimaru took out Gaara it can only mean one thing. He is coming for Raine."

"Son of a bitch!" Kankuro hissed. The Uchiha was right. With baby brother down and out of the fight mouse's defenses were at least halved.

Thinking clearly in a bad situation was easy for Sasuke. He had trained for it all of his life. "Listen to me Kankuro; it isn't going to be safe here for Raine without Gaara. She'd be better off in Konoha too under Tsunade's protection. Naruto Lee Kiba; they'll all do everything in their power to keep her safe and out of Orochimaru's hands."

Kankuro looked at his brother in the hospital bed. _Gaara and mouse_. "Shit."

"Only you have the power to make this happen. You're Gaara's next of kin. You have the power over the family now."

The fate of the first family of Sand now rested in the eldest brother's hands. Kankuro took a deep breath and tried to organize his thoughts. "How long can Gaara fight that thing on his own?"

"I don't know. He sealed the evil immediately and he is very strong. He could maybe even last months."

_Long enough to get him to Tsunade. _Kankuro nodded and looked back at mouse. "Sasuke, stay with mouse. Don't let her out of your sight. We don't know who the hell could be creeping around Sand right now. I'll apprise the shinobi of the situation and I'll send a message to the hokage. I'm going to let Temari know what's going on and I'll make the arrangements for us to depart for Konoha at once."

Sasuke nodded. Kankuro was making all of the right moves. "I'll stay with Raine. Do what you have to do."

Kankuro sighed and went to his mouse. He crouched down to he was at her eye level. "Mouse listen to me. I'm going to go let Temari know what's going and I'm going to let Tsunade know we're coming. I want to get Gaara to Konoha right away. You can stay with him for a while if you want to but you need to pack up your things and his things. Temari can pack for the boys if you want her to."

_Pack up and go to Konoha. _"I…I can do it," Raine stammered. "I just want… to stay with Gaara for a little while."

Big brother nodded. Mouse tending to the kids and packing should take her mind off of Gaara's condition for a bit. "Sasuke is going to stay with you. ANBU is all over the place. We're looking for Saichi. It's all going to be okay so just relax."

She stopped crying and nodded at Kankuro. His eyes seemed to be telling her to stay strong. "Okay." She watched her brother hurry out and then her eyes went back to her husband in the hospital bed. Gaara looked pale.

He watched her sad eyes for a moment and then Sasuke went to Raine. He took up a post between her and the door, he was taking no chances. "Take all the time you need Raine. I'll help you with the boys too."

"Gaara's going to be alright isn't he Sasuke?" Even if it was a lie she wanted to hear him say yes.

"He's going to be fine. Tsunade can help Gaara." _And if she can't…_ Sasuke looked down at his worried love. _There is always that jutsu. _

Raine stayed with Gaara for a few hours. She wanted to hear from everyone who examined or treated him and all of the medical specialists accompanying the kage to Konoha. It was near dawn when Sasuke escorted her back to the house. Temari and Shikamaru were up and waiting on the couch for her to come home. "They're ready to move Gaara whenever we are," she said tiredly.

Temari got up and went to mouse. "I haven't packed for the boys yet. I thought it might be better to just let them sleep."

"It's alright. They'll be up soon enough. We'll wait for Kankuro to come back."

"How about you? How are you holding up?"

"I'm a little tired but I'm okay." She stepped back toward the stairs. "I'll get some things together for Gaara and pack up a few things for myself. Have you guys?"

Shikamaru stood up looking half asleep. "Temari and I are packed and ready."

"Then I'll get ready too," Raine turned to go. It was hard looking at their worried faces. She headed up to her room stopping to peek in on the boys. Sasuke shadowed her until she got to her door. She stopped and faced him. "Sasuke, I appreciate your concern and all but do you really intend to follow me everywhere?"

"Yes." She frowned a little and he frowned back. "This is a dangerous time for you right now Raine. Unless you're taking a piss you should be holding my hand."

"That's ridiculous."

"The bad guys can melt out of the wall or the floor or the tree behind you, understand? I'm not taking any chances."

The idea was horrifying. "Is Orochimaru…?"

"He took Gaara out of the fight for one reason Raine; to make it easier to take you." He didn't like frightening her but he wanted her understanding and total cooperation.

_Orochimaru; I wont go with him! _Raine swallowed hard. "Can you protect me?"

"If you let me. You have to listen to me. You'll be a whole lot safer once we get to Konoha but for now I need you to listen and don't stray; understand?"

She wanted to be there when Tsunade fixed Gaara, not locked up by the evil sannin. "I understand." Raine turned and went into her room, Sasuke followed.

The Uchiha looked around with his Sharingan checking for anything out of the ordinary. He saw no sign of foul play in the room. Gaara's pants and sandals were on the floor mingled in with Raine's bra and panties. The covers on the bed were rumpled and askew. _Too busy to put your laundry in the hamper ne? Gaara is a slob._

Raine went to their closet and pulled out their travel bags from the bin at the bottom. She went to Gaara's dresser first and opened his bag. Raine worked from the top down packing her husband enough clothes to last him at least a week. She was almost done when her hand brushed against something soft and square at the back of his drawer of t shirts. She pulled out the small velveteen box and stared at it.

Sasuke was watching her and moved closer. "What is it?"

Raine cracked the box open. A folded note covered a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet. She held the bracelet in one hand as she read Gaara's little love note.

_For five wonderful years. _

_I love you wife._

_Gaara_

Her hand on the box tightened as Raine fought the tears. "It's my anniversary present."

He saw her small frame start to shake. _Their wedding anniversary. _"Raine," Sasuke stepped closer to her. He wanted to comfort her somehow.

"Gaara must have bought it our last trip to Cardiff." She couldn't win out against her bitter tears. "Gaara…"

Maybe it wasn't such a great idea, but Sasuke turned Raine around and pulled her against him. He hugged her and a minute later his love was crying all over him. His heart ached for her almost as much as it longed for her. "It's okay Raine. He's going to be alright. Gaara is going to be just fine. You'll see."

"I love him so much," Raine sobbed.

It hurt him to hear her cry for her husband like this. _And I love you. _"I know," Sasuke rubbed her back trying not to smell her hair or her perfume. _I must be her friend right now. Hers and Gaara's. _"He's going to be okay."

"What am I supposed to do without Gaara?"

"Be strong. Your family needs you right now Raine. You have to try to make this as easy on the boys as you can. I know it's hard but you've got to keep it together."

Raine knew what Sasuke was saying but it was hard not to cry. "It just hurts. I can't do anything for him."

Sasuke knew what it was like to be unable to do anything for the one you love. He gave Raine a squeeze. "We'll get Gaara to Konoha and he'll be better in no time so quit your worrying. Everything is under control Raine." He took her by the shoulders and looked down into her sad eyes. "You should finish packing. We should be ready to go when Kankuro gets back."

She stared up at Sasuke collecting herself and nodded. _Be ready. Be strong pack. _"Okay." Raine stepped back and finished securing Gaara's things.

With Raine's mind occupied on the task at hand Sasuke went to the window and waved over his most frequent guard Judda. "Any news on Saichi yet?"

"Nothing. We've got the border patrol on high alert." Judda had become quiet used to his ward. He was a favorite of the kazekage, a friend of the first family but still a prisoner of the Sand for his various acts of war.

"Where is Kankuro?"

"Speaking with some of the counsel members. The troops are assembling to transport kazekage and his party as we speak."

The Uchiha nodded. He couldn't leave Raine and there was no time to go back to his room. He supposed that he could swipe some of Shikamaru's clothes on the road and he didn't mind leaving behind the Jiraiya novels, but there was something very precious to Sasuke in his room. He wanted his picture. "Listen Judda, I can't leave the princess can you do me a favor?"

The kazekage had instructed Sasuke's guard to fall under his command in times of war such as these. "What do you want Uchiha?"

"I want you to get a picture from my room for me. It's… under my pillow."

Behind his mask Judda looked at Sasuke funny. "You want me to go back for your porn? Jeez."

Sasuke's face suddenly felt hot. "No!" he tried to keep it down. "Pervert, it's a picture of my friends. Would you get it for me?"

The prisoner looked flustered and Judda smiled. "Sure Sasuke."

"Just one more thing," Sasuke caught him before Judda could go. "Slip it to me on the down low ne?"

"Yeah okay," Judda turned and was off.

He turned back to Raine. She had moved on to her dresser and was packing her own clothes. Sasuke saw small silky things in her hand _panties _and averted his eyes. "Kankuro should be along soon."

"We'll get the boys up when I'm done here. I'll feed them early and let them pick out the toys they want to take. They can sleep all they want on the way to Konoha."

It was a good plan and he was glad to see Raine had calmed down. "I'll help."

Raine finished packing for her and Gaara and Sasuke carried their bags to the door. The sun was coming up when she went to the kitchen to start breakfast, Sasuke helped her. Temari and Shikamaru woke the boys as soon as it was daylight. They marched the tired trio downstairs just moments before uncle Kankuro came in.

The adults gathered around the counter speaking quietly so the children wouldn't hear. They were all ready to head out. Kankuro had to pack, a five minute task for him; they would leave after breakfast. Raine didn't want the boys worrying. She told them daddy had planned a surprise trip to Konoha for all of them and that he had gone on ahead of them. The boys were so excited about going to Konoha they didn't wonder if they should be worried about their daddy.

After breakfast and the hurried packing of toys the family was ready to meet the kage's party at the gates of Suna. Their ANBU escorted them past the covered carriage that supported the kage and his medical team to their two carts. It had been decided for safety's sake the boys would ride with Temari and Shikamaru, Raine would be guarded by Sasuke and Kankuro separately.

Raine and Temari were boarding the twins when Sasuke went to Gabe. "Come here Gabe," he moved them back and away from the others. Sasuke got down on one knee and smiled at Gaara's son. "I want you to do something for me buddy."

"Okay," Gabe was always ready to be helpful to the adults.

"You can make the sand do things like your daddy does. Do you think you can make a gourd of sand like daddy's to take to Konoha and surprise him?"

Gabe thought surprising daddy sounded like great fun. "Yes I can!" he closed his eyes and didn't see the stares he was catching as he made a gourd of sand just like his daddy's but small enough for the boy to wear.

"Is like daddy!" Renji pointed.

Sasuke picked up the gourd. "Good job Gabe." He stood and walked the boy back to his carriage. Temari and Raine settled the boys in and Sasuke tucked the sand into the carriage under Gabe's dangling feet.

Mommy and uncle Kankuro got their kisses and moved on to their carriage. They settled in and Kankuro looked at the Uchiha sitting next to his mouse. "Good thinking with the sand Uchiha."

"I don't like it," Raine frowned.

"It's better that he have the sand with him, it's for his own protection and sense of security Raine," Sasuke explained.

Their caravan started to move. "It's a long trip to Konoha," Kankuro reminded. "We'll take every precaution we can to get us all there safely. Relax and get comfortable mouse, it's going to be okay."

The first day on the road wasn't too bad. They stopped briefly in Cardiff and it appeased the little boys that had to sit for so long. They kept moving well into the night and eventually Raine drifted off to sleep. It was a light sleep and soon after they came to a stop the sound of Kankuro's snoring woke her. She opened her eyes and saw him stretched out on the bench across from her. Raine as also lying down; her feet were on Sasuke's lap and someone had tucked a pillow under her head.

Sasuke heard her breathing change and looked down at her with his Sharingan. She blinked tiredly up at him. "It's alright Raine, go back to sleep." She was too tired to argue and Raine closed her eyes. In a few hours they were moving again.

He dozed when the sun came up. Sasuke felt like he had been awake forever. The long night shift was behind him and he power napped to be ready for the long night ahead. They stopped again just short of fire country and the family took the boys to dinner in a quiet restaurant in a small village near the border. Raine had been missing the boys and they were starting to miss her too. It was good to get them together again.

After their brief respite the ninja moved on again. It was evening when they entered fire country. A fat moon climbed high into the sky and lighted the way. Eventually the caravan came to rest for the night. Sasuke sat awake listening to the crickets and the cicadas. The trip had gone so far so good; everyone was safe and Gaara was still holding on just fine. They would be in Konoha tomorrow, they were almost through this.

The Uchiha was locating new sounds out in the night, tree frogs and the occasional night bird when one such bird made a surprised squawk. Sasuke straightened holding his beloved's feet in his lap. _Something scared it. _"Oi Kankuro," Sasuke leaned over and swatted a meaty thigh. The ninja snapped awake. "Listen."

Kankuro sat up stealthily letting his ears wake all the way up. The shinobi guard outside were shifting their feet uncomfortably. "Orochimaru?" he mouthed the words in the dim.

Sasuke shook his head negative. He wasn't feeling the sannin at all. "Sound," he said barely above a whisper. Outside one of the wolves started to growl low in his throat. "They've probably come to test our defenses."

His eyes went to his sleeping mouse. "Are they after her?"

Sasuke nodded once. "I won't let them have her."

_Shit. _"How many Sound?"

"A few squads at least. Get ready."

He wasted no more time. Kankuro stepped out of the carriage. "I want the barriers up around these carriages now!" Shinobi flew into action as Kankuro hurried toward the place where his nephews slept. He pulled back the curtain. "Temari, Shikamaru!" they snapped awake. "The Sound has come."

Temari flew out of the carriage. "I'll cut them down, where are they?"

Kankuro started back toward mouse's carriage in the front. The ninken users had moved up to the front of the caravan. "Spread out and find them."

Sasuke drew the curtain back and looked out at Kankuro. The moonlight in her eyes started to wake Raine. "They'll move in a very specific attack pattern. We'll know their true intentions by the way that they attack."

Raine came awake and looked at Sasuke. "What's happening?"

"Sound has sent some scouts to test us. Don't worry Raine it will be alright."

She sat up putting her feet on the floor. "Is there going to be fighting? What about the boys? And Gaara!"

Sasuke looked at her, she looked frightened. "They'll be safe behind their barriers."

"Who is protecting the ninja making those barriers ne Sasuke?"

For a moment he just stared at her and then Sasuke got out quick. "Stay inside and stay down." She opened her mouth to protest and Sasuke quickly closed the curtain. He hurried the few steps to Kankuro. "Watch their attack pattern."

"I won't give then a chance to attack," Temari thumped her fan off the ground.

"Easy killer; you've got a lot of your own men in the bush," Sasuke frowned a little.

A wolf in the forest to their right started barking. It was joined by another to their left and more ahead. The sound of kunai striking each other echoed through the clearing. "Stay sharp!" Kankuro shouted the order to his shinobi.

Seconds later the Sound ninja broke past the first guard. A flurry of kunai and shuriken rained down on the caravan. The Sand responded quickly deflecting flying weapons from the barrier creators. The Sound charged in and the shinobi of Sand met them in battle. Ninja clashed in the moonlight.

Raine could hear things outside, there was fighting going on. She didn't want to look, she didn't really want to see but she couldn't help herself. She moved the curtain just a tiny bit so she could peek through the crack. It looked like a war was happening right outside of her carriage. Raine's heart leapt into her throat. _The boys! Gaara! _

Temari dashed ahead of her commerads and swung her fan. She knocked away three of them injuring at least the two in the front. The shinobi behind her ran to finish them off. "Let none of them leave here alive!" she ordered darting off to her left.

Kankuro brought out his killing puppets. Destroying all of the Sound attacking them was the right thing to do. _Leave no one left to go back and report to Orochimaru. _His puppet spit poisoned needles at two enemy ninja rushing his way.

Sasuke stayed close to the carriages. He lit up the Sound charging his right with a fireball and caught two kunai flung at him. He used them to deflect the weapons being thrown at the ninja maintaining the barrier around his loves carriage. Just as he predicted there was a higher concentration of enemies in the front of the caravan, they concentrated their energy on disposing of the shinobi protecting the princess. _I won't let you have her! _Sasuke increased his speed and tore after the enemy.

There were explosions in the forest and Raine heard the screams of the wounded and the dieing. She caught a glimpse of Temari running by and then she saw Sasuke beating the hell out of two Sound ninja at once. Raine let go of the curtain. She didn't want to see anymore. _Gaara if only you could…_

Temari ran to the back of the caravan and released her wind again and again. Kankuro went for the jugulars of his victims. ANBU slay common Sound without mercy. Sasuke ravaged his way from one cluster of Sound after another killing and crippling them. Gaara lay unconscious in the carriage at the back hearing some and being able to do nothing, at least not him personally.

Gabe sat up rubbing a tired eye and looked at uncle Shikamaru. He looked pale and he was frowning. "What is it?"

Shikamaru was peeking out the curtain when he heard Gabe. He turned to the boy. "It's okay Gabe. Go back to sleep."

The little one heard a lot of noise outside and he smelled smoke. He reached for the curtain on his side and pulled it back to see. "Bad ninja are attacking us."

"It's alright buddy," Shikamaru tried to sound easy. "Our ninja are winning."

All of this commotion was going to wake his little brothers. When Renji was waken early he liked to pinch. Gabe sighed. "Is taking too long. I will finish it."

Uncle Shikamaru watched Gabe close his eyes and press his small hands together. The gourd of sand at the boy's feet melted away and disappeared. "Gabe?" The first tremor shook the earth. "What are you doing Gabe?"

Daddy had fancy words for what Gabe was doing. "Sabaku kyu."

The ground shook again and the nearby Sound shinobi were suddenly enveloped in sand and earth that spewed up from their feet. Sasuke leapt back watching a Sound shinobi swallowed up by the sand. _Gaara! No this is… _

Gabe's little hands clenched into fists. "Sabaku soso." The noisy bad guys were squished into oblivion.

When the un trapped Sound saw that move the ones that could fled. The Sand moved in and finished off those that couldn't flee in time to escape their barrage of weapons and jutsus. A minute later all was quiet again in the clearing. Kankuro and Temari were doing just what Sasuke was doing, everyone ran for the boys carriage.

Sasuke got there first. "Gabe! Was that you?" he looked in and saw the gourd of sand reforming at the little boy's feet. _It was him! _

Kankuro reached his nephews. He had been hoping the sand attack had been Gaara, but the look on Shikamaru's face was unmistakable. The shinobi had seen what Gabe did. "Oi Shikamaru, what gives?"

"Gabe just performed two jutsus," Shikamaru tried not to shudder. _He just killed…_

The Uchiha looked at the chibi sand user. "How did you know what to do Gabe?"

The tired boy yawned. "I was sleeping and daddy said so in my dream. Daddy said the sand of Suna is full of his magic chakra so I use it to make the bad guys be quiet before they wake up Renji."

Auntie Temari startled. "Daddy said?"

"The sand," Sasuke pondered. "Of course the sand of the village has been manipulated by Gaara's chakra. The sand Gabe uses now…" he looked at Kankuro.

Big brother swallowed the lump in his throat. "Good job Gabe. Go back to sleep." He stepped back and nodded for Temari and Sasuke to follow. Shikamaru let the curtain close as Gabe lay back down with his brothers.

"Gabe did this," Temari surveyed the blood stained earth. "Gaara helped him somehow."

"Like Sasuke said, it's the sand. That gourd Gabe has is infused with his chakra and Gaara's. The sand's of home." Kankuro looked from his sister to the Uchiha. Aside from Gabe's demonstration of power, there were other components of the battle to consider. "They're after mouse."

"That's what I'm getting from that attack pattern. They seemed to concentrate on the front end. They weren't even worried about Gaara."

"I bet they thought Gaara was attacking them though," Temari grimaced. Her sweet little nephew had just slaughtered dozens of men.

The Uchiha shook his head. "It wont take them long to figure it out, that it wasn't Gaara. It should buy the caravan a little more time, but they will be back. They'll try to get to Raine before we can get her to Konoha."

Kankuro didn't like the look on his sister's face. "Stop it Temari."

She cut her eyes up to her brother. "What do you think mouse is going to say about what Gabe just did ne? She's going to freak!"

Sasuke stepped closer to Temari. "Gabe did the right thing. He acted as a shinobi of Sand and the first son of the kazekage."

"He's a baby," she growled back.

"Because Raine keeps him that way. Gaara has already shown him things; obviously," he waved a hand at the bloody ground.

"Mouse is going to be upset."

"Raine needs to accept that Gabe is already a talented ninja. He should be in the academy now and you know it. This wait until he's five shit is her wishful thinking."

Temari's mouth fell open. "Sasuke!"

He shook his head and looked at Kankuro. "If Gabe can do this half asleep he should be in training. He needs to get control of his power; he needs to learn to defend himself and his brothers from Orochimaru and even Saichi."

_The devil and his evil spawn. _"Keh," Kankuro hissed through his teeth.

"Raine won't like it I know, but we'll make her understand."

Kankuro put a hand up. "Gabe is Gaara and mouse's son. We can't make decisions like this for them."

"That's bullshit. So long as Gaara is asleep you are the head of the household. You're the eldest in your family Kankuro. Gaara is only in charge of the family because he's the kage; otherwise it would be all on you."

"Gaara will be fine when we get to Konoha!" Kankuro barked. He didn't appreciate the pessimistic pressure the Uchiha was putting on him.

_Kusangagi. _"And if he's not?"

Temari got between them. "That's enough. Mouse says no and Gaara has yet to say anything otherwise so let's just drop it now."

Sasuke turned away from the siblings frustrated. If Tsunade couldn't bring Gaara back quick Sasuke had to fall back to a plan B and recreate Gaara as fast as he could using Gabe. Raine and the children had to be protected. He went back to Raine's carriage and the barrier ninja let him through.

"Is it over?" the calm after was almost as scary as the fighting.

"Yeah it's all over. Everyone is okay. They were just testing us."

Raine swallowed hard. "That was just a test?"

He sighed aggravated and leaned back on the seat beside her. "Gabe helped."

Her heart leapt into her throat. "What about Gabe? Is he alright?"

"Gabe is fine he went back to sleep. He stopped many of the enemy with his father's jutsus. The rest ran scared."

_His father's jutsus?_ "What did Gabe do?"

"Sabaku kyu and soso," Sasuke got technical hoping he wouldn't have to explain.

Gaara had told her what some of his jutsus could do; she had seen some of it herself. _Sabaku soso… _"He crushed them with sand?"

"Yeah."

"Did they die?"

_Nothing left but splatter._ "Yes."

"Gabe killed people?" her lips felt cold, numb and the feeling was spreading to the rest of her body quickly.

"Yeah, but he didn't see it. Gabe never left the carriage."

_My baby… _"Gabe…that's very bad. I… have to tell him to be good."

Sasuke thought she might be going into some mild form of shock. He took her by the shoulders, she was cold. "Oi, what Gabe did was incredible. He protected this caravan as the son of the greatest kazekage that Suna has ever had. Do you understand me Raine? He honored his father and protected his people."

"Gaara," it fell from her cold lips.

The curtain moved back and Kankuro stuck his head inside. "Oi, what the hell is this shit? What are you doing Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned his frown on Kankuro. "Quit your bitching if you aren't going to help."

Raine looked at Kankuro. Gaara was asleep and couldn't contain Gabe but Kankuro could _he just didn't. _"You let him," Raine reached for Kankuro and grabbed the front of his shirt. "You let Gabe kill people! Why didn't you stop him?"

"Stop it Raine," Sasuke pulled her hand away from Kankuro.

She turned on Sasuke next. "You're the one that made him bring the sand."

Kankuro scrambled into the carriage to help Sasuke with his upset little mouse. "Mouse you have to understand, Gabe is strong. He's almost a ninja already."

"He is a little boy," Raine corrected. "My boy."

"Gabe is Gaara's son. He is just like his father." Sasuke wanted her to see the way of things before she decided to kick some ninja butt starting with the two in here with her.

_Just like Gaara. _She knew that was how it was before she even brought Gabe into this world. "He's too young to be a killer," she turned away from both of them. A ninja couldn't understand how she felt.

The men exchanged a quick nervous look. "We'll be in Konoha soon mouse," Kankuro tried. "It will be okay then. You'll see. Just hang on a little longer."

First Gaara was cursed and now her son was killing people. It was too much to think about right now. "After Tsunade fixes Gaara I'm gonna kick his ass for this."

Raine lay back down and Sasuke shifted quick to keep her feet away from a tender area. The big ninja across from him wore the 'oh shit' look on his face. "We should get some rest too while we can. Morning is going to come early around here," Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his seat again.

Kankuro tried to relax too. His mouse was mad alright, he wasn't going to push her anymore tonight. _Sorry mouse but Gabe is just like Gaara. He's going to become a great ninja whether you like it or not. _He sighed and let his eyes slip closed. Kankuro would take rest while he could get it; Sound would be back.

Tsunade made it to her office still sipping on her first cup of coffee. _Crap I'm late again. _Shizune was outside of her office waiting. "Morning."

"You're late again Tsunade sama," Shizune scolded.

"Yep," she breezed by her attendant and went into her office. Shizune followed. "What's first this morning ne Shizune?"

Shizune picked her clipboard up off the desk. "Your first meeting is at nine with the heads of the hospital. Ten minutes from now."

The kage took her seat at the desk and reached for the file on top of her in box. She opened the folder and was rereading the proposal when the falcon swooped in. It was Caw, Sand's fastest messenger. Tsunade unfastened the note from the bird's leg. It was from Kankuro and it wasn't good news. "Shizune, get me Kakashi and Gai; Kureani and Asuma too. I want them to meet the kazekage's party on their way here now."

"Gaara?" Shizune blinked. "What's happened?"

"He's been attacked by Saichi. Gaara is unconscious." There was no time to waste. "Hurry Shizune!" The attendant ran out still clinging to the pig to follow the hokage's orders. Tsunade turned to the window and looked out at the bright morning sky. _What have you done to these kids now Orochimaru! _

The kazekage's party started moving again shortly after dawn. Their pace was more hurried, the need to get to Konoha had become more urgent. Gabe had little memory of what he had done in the night and the adults didn't bring it up to him; maybe it was better the young one thought it was all just a dream.

Sasuke became more anxious as the morning wore on. He checked repeatedly with the scouts, but there was still no sign of Sound activity in their path. The Uchiha didn't trust it. His former master wasn't going to give up on acquiring Rhiannon's new body so easily. Sasuke suspected an ambush and warned Judda to be on the lookout.

Finally the frustrated Uchiha mumbled, "Maybe he's waiting to make sure Gaara's dead." Raine and Kankuro looked at him wide eyed. "Orochimaru didn't order that bite for the hell of it. He wants Gaara dead."

"They didn't go after Gaara though," Kankuro pointed out.

"They might have assumed he was dead. If Gaara hadn't sealed the evil he probably would be. Saichi's snake bite would have killed anyone with lesser skills quickly."

"So when they saw the sand," Kankuro deduced, "The shinobi weren't sure what to do so they went running back to their master for orders."

The Uchiha nodded. "Once they figure out it wasn't Gaara they'll be back."

Raine startled. "They're coming back? We're going to be attacked again? They're trying to kill Gaara?"

"Gaara isn't their objective. They're after you Raine."

"There's going to be more fighting because of me?" Raine was getting upset again. Gabe might be unaware of what he did last night but his mommy was not. "I don't want Gabriel doing that again Kankuro, do you hear me?"

Kankuro raised his hands in surrender. "Take it easy mouse. No one said anything about Gabe fighting. Calm down."

"He did what he did last night on his own," Gabe's mother reminded. "I don't want him doing that again."

"Don't yell at Kankuro," Sasuke tried to help. "We all know Gabe did the right thing."

She turned her frown on the friend beside her. "I don't want him killing anybody else. He is a child not a shinobi!"

Sasuke took on the brunt of her mother's frustration. "Gabe will protect his brothers. He'll protect you too Raine. He doesn't see it as fighting he's just reacting to a threat."

"He doesn't need to protect us! We're surrounded by ninja!"

Big brother tried to be soothing too. "Of course we are and the shinobi will protect you and Gaara and the boys. Gabe won't have to lift a finger."

Raine thought she was being patronized. All of their 'its okay' and 'don't worry's were starting to get to her. "What if I left, would the caravan still be attacked?"

"Don't even think about it mouse."

_Fuck this shit. _Raine looked Sasuke in the eye. He wouldn't lie to her. "Is it safer for this caravan for me to leave it?"

"The Sound are after you. They will follow their target."

"Can you protect me Sasuke? We'll grab some ANBU and make a break for Konoha. Draw the enemy away from Gaara and the boys."

Kankuro leaned forward. "No mouse. Your ass is staying right here."

Sasuke shifted his eyes from Raine to Kankuro. If the Sound followed them Gabe had no reason to fight, he would not kill. "She has a point."

"No. No way," Kankuro shook his head. "I won't allow it."

Raine grabbed her brother's hand. "I won't let Gabe kill again. Not if I can do something to prevent that from happening."

"If we left the caravan we could be in Konoha in about eight hours," Sasuke backed Raine up. "It only sounds risky. I can protect Raine and we'll have two squads of ANBU with us. If Tsunade sent ninja out to meet us we'll find them or they'll find us. We can send them back to escort you the rest of the way to Konoha."

She didn't want to leave her family but Raine didn't want her son to use the sand again. "Sasuke says it's safe. I say we do it. I want those Sound guys away from Gaara and our boys. If they'll follow me then I say let them."

He looked away from his mouse back to the Uchiha. Chances were Sound would pursue Raine. Sasuke and twelve ANBU were enough to keep her safe until she could reach Tsunade hokage. _Shit. _"Alright. Let your guards know. When you see your chance to make a grand exit, take it."

"There's a clearing on a hilltop not far from here. Very open, very visible from everywhere. We'll part there." Sasuke hopped out of the carriage to speak to Judda and Hiei about their new mission.

Kankuro looked at mouse. She looked miserable. "It's okay mouse. Everyone is gonna be just fine. We'll be right behind you."

They came to the clearing and Raine checked on her boys once more. They were excited that they were almost to where Naruto lived. She kissed them and told them "See you in Konoha." Raine went with Sasuke to their ANBU waiting in front for them. It was scary to think about but right now the kazekage's wife had control of the shinobi. There were some privileges being the princess. "I'm ready."

Sasuke swept Raine up into his arms. "Hang on to me Raine. We're going to run like the devil is behind us understand?"

Raine had read something like that in a book once. "Beat the devil."

The Uchiha nodded. "Move out," he gave the command.

He wasn't kidding about moving faster and Raine got a better grip on her protector. "Sound will follow us right?"

"They're probably moving to intercept us now."

"There's going to be fighting?"

Sasuke tightened his hold on Raine just a little. He liked the feel of her up against him, his arms around her and hers around his neck. "You'll be perfectly safe. Our boys can handle whatever they throw at us."

Naruto ran between Sakura and Kakashi. He was worried about his friends. "Gaara is going to be alright isn't he Kakashi sensei?"

"We'll know more after Tsunade gets a look at him," Kakashi tried to sound hopeful. "No need to worry just yet."

"His medical team has listed his condition as stable," Sakura butted in. "I'll see if I can upgrade that to good as soon as we meet up with them."

"Sasuke is with them," Naruto thought aloud. He had kept correspondence with his old friend. It sounded as if Sasuke had enjoyed his life in Sand with Gaara's family. "He'll be guarding genie."

Sakura nodded. She had all the dirt on the kazekage and his prisoner via the hokage. "Gaara made it an order. So long as he is kage Sasuke is sentenced to protecting Raine. He worded the proclamation in such a way that even if he is rendered unable to be there to give the orders Sasuke will still be her bodyguard."

Kakashi had information too. "Raine chan is in charge of Sasuke and both of their ANBU guards, there are twelve of them. I suspect its Sasuke that will be giving the orders when it comes to protecting the princess. Gaara was smart to plan ahead like this. Even in his present condition he has made sure his wife is protected from Orochimaru."

"Gaara is an excellent kage," Sakura smiled a little. "Tsunade is always impressed with him. He's intelligent and thoughtful. He cares for his people, he cares for his family."

"Sasuke and Gaara became friends," Naruto was still thinking about the Uchiha's letters. In the last one he had said that Raine had forgiven him. "Him and genie too."

"I think it's great that they all came together the way they did," Sakura was proud of all of them. "They let a lot of stuff go and learned to like each other."

From the letters Naruto knew that Sasuke was still in love with genie. "Sasuke will keep genie safe. He won't let Orochimaru get her."

Sakura sighed. "I hope they find Saichi. I'm sure Raine and Sasuke are worried about him. They parented him for months. It must be hard to lose him again."

_They lost their son. _Naruto felt bad for his friend. "Sasuke was really happy being a dad. He loved it at Gaara's place."

"It's good to know that Sasuke has changed for the better. Gaara saved Sasuke from darkness." Kakashi was grateful to the kazekage.

_Not Gaara, well not just Gaara; genie. Raine and their babies. _Naruto couldn't wait to see his friends.

Hiei was to Sasuke's right; Judda to the left. Their ANBU were spread out in perfect formation and Sasuke kept them moving near breakneck speed. They had equipped the Uchiha with a sword and a pack before setting out. For the time being Sasuke was one of them. Their mission was to protect the princess, to get her to Konoha and the hokage.

Raine's thoughts were trained on Gabe. It made her stomach hurt when she thought of her happy little boy murdering so many. "Sasuke, how old were you the first time you killed somebody?" she asked quietly.

_She's thinking about Gabe. _"Thirteen maybe. I don't know; it was a long time ago."

"Does Gabe understand that he has taken life?"

"No. He was half asleep Raine. What he did was Gaara's will. Gabe just eliminated a threat. He never saw anything and he fell right back to sleep after he did it."

_Gaara's will. It's what Gaara would have done to them if he could have. _"How much like Gaara is Gabe? How much can he do?"

"I don't know but," Sasuke heard opportunity knocking. "I'd have to train with him a little to evaluate his power skill and control."

"Gabe's never been in training. He's too little."

Gaara had shown his son a few things, it was a secret. "Might as well get him on a schedule now. I think he's ready to learn a few things. Some real easy basic training so I can see what he's capable of. It will tire him out. He'll sleep good."

It wasn't as if Gabe's tutor had come with them, if Gaara needed time to rest training with Sasuke would occupy Gabe. "I don't know. I want to talk to Gaara about this first."

Sasuke wasn't as hopeful about Gaara's condition as he pretended to be. He wasn't so sure Raine would be talking to Gaara about anything anytime soon. "Think it over. It would be a good way for Gabe to work off some of that energy he's got piled up." Sasuke smiled at Raine. "Training is order and structure. It's good for active little boys."

She smiled a little too. "Active little boys ne?"

"They are busy." Sasuke was missing his little guys a little. He was worried about Saichi. The sannin had mistreated him and once again Saichi had fallen into Orochimaru's hands. He was hoping the ninken squads of Konoha would scout fire country for trace of his missing boy.

Raine thought she saw something change in Sasuke's eyes. Instinctively she knew what it was. "Saichi went back to Orochimaru."

"It had to have been Sound that came for him the night he attacked Gaara and disappeared. Orochimaru has his shinobi doing his bidding."

"Saichi attacked Gaara because of Orochimaru. He tried to kill him."

"Yes. With Gaara out of the way your defenses are halved, perhaps more. Saichi has gone on to Orochimaru but I'm sure he's waiting for his parents to join him. He wants our bodies for him and Rhiannon. Saichi will see it as us raising him with their help."

_He calls Sasuke daddy and Orochimaru father. _"What are they going to do to him? Are they going to lock him back up in some dark hole underground?"

Her grip on the front of his t shirt tightened. "Take it easy Raine. Orochimaru will cater to Saichi to welcome him home. He'll be given everything he wants. Saichi is okay for now so don't worry."

"I don't want Orochimaru to have him."

_Neither do I but he does. _"We'll get Saichi back. I know where Sound's compounds and hideouts are. Everyplace can be investigated until we find him." He was stretching the truth a little. Sasuke did remember a lot of different things but not everything.

Raine relaxed a little. That was good to hear. "We can really find him?"

"We'll find him." _Orochimaru, you're going to pay for this. _

Akamaru growled up to Kiba. "Oi!" Kiba started sniffing. "Akamaru says he smells Sasuke up ahead of us." Another grunt from his dog. "Raine is with him. They're surrounded by a dozen shinobi"

"They've separated from the caravan," Neji turned on his white eyes. "Why?"

Kakashi had an idea. "The caravan may have been attacked. With Gaara unable to fight Orochimaru will try and seize the princess. They must be luring the enemy away from Gaara and the children."

Hinata activated her eyes as well. "Neji?" her cousin came running up beside her.

The dog gave another warning and Kiba translated. "There are others moving in to intercept us. Forty, twenty on either side. It's an ambush."

"Let's move it!" Asuma picked up the pace and his commerads did the same.

Sasuke was getting that feeling deep down in his gut. "Oi Judda."

Judda nodded. "Ahead, coming from both sides."

"Stand ready. We'll tear right through them." Sasuke looked down at Raine, she had wide eyes. "We're about to encounter the enemy. I need at least one hand free." He shifted her quickly. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

Raine did. She was scared. "Sasuke?"

"Hang on to my neck but don't choke me. Keep your head down. Put it on my shoulder so you're out of my way."

She clung to him tightly as his right hand went for his sword. Around them other ANBU were doing the same. "You're going to fight with me like this!"

"Just hang on tight. It will all be over in a minute." Raine squealed and buried her face against Sasuke's shoulder. Under different circumstances he'd be enjoying the hell out of this right now.

There was movement in the trees ahead and then it was raining shuriken. Sasuke deflected what came at him as did the ANBU flanking him and still running forward. Sound ninja began to appear and they raced to meet the ANBU's charge.

Sasuke's movements were fast, scary. Raine heard the sound of steel clanging off steel all around her. The screams started as the ninja began to slaughter each other and she clung to Sasuke as tightly as she could. They turned quickly and someone cried out in death right beside her. She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter and tried not to scream.

Forty Sound, but their numbers were shrinking. The ANBU of Suna was made up of some very talented ninja. They were all nearly as elite with a sword as the Uchiha was himself. Their ninjutsu skills were impressive as well. There was a time when Sand had very few ninja and concentrated on making only the best. Sasuke thought the cream of that crop was right here fighting beside him. Sound couldn't keep up, couldn't get close.

"Hold on tight," Sasuke warned Raine before he back flipped to a good spot in a tree. He sheathed his sword and his hands flew through the seals. Sasuke blew fire at the Sound ninja running their way. The pursuing pair fell from the trees screaming and engulfed in flames.

"Keep to the charge!" Hiei commanded. It was cut and run and the enemy had already suffered many losses. The ANBU the princess and the prisoner were all intact. They slashed their way forward cutting through the enemy that wasn't smart enough to run.

They were running again and Raine chanced a peek over Sasuke's shoulder. Trees and people were on fire. There were sliced up bodies everywhere. ANBU was still cutting their way through the enemy. She put her head back down; she didn't want to see anymore. "Horrible."

"We're almost in the clear," Sasuke assured her as he charged the two sound in their way. Even with Raine on him he was still too fast for the ninja to defend against him. He got nicked by a kunai in his arm but it wasn't bad. Sasuke killed the Sound shinobi and kept running.

Out of all the Sound that attacked less then a dozen remained alive. They turned tail and ran, the Sand shinobi moved on. Soon they were in the clear and Hiei and Judda resumed their posts at the Uchiha's side. "The enemy is gone," Hiei informed.

Sasuke nodded and looked down at Raine. "It's alright, it's over."

Raine loosened her death grip on Sasuke and he moved her so that he was carrying her. She still clung nervously to the back of his shirt as she peeked around. Some of her shinobi had blood on them. "Is everyone alright?"

"We lost no one," Judda boasted to the princess.

A shaky sigh worked its way out of her. "Are we going to be safe until we get to Konoha? Are they coming back?"

"Probably not," Sasuke was guessing but it felt right. "They probably weren't expecting to get their asses kicked so easily. If they want to face us they'll need stronger ninja."

Hiei looked at the Uchiha sidelong. Sasuke was the man responsible for Kurama's death. It was a hard thing for him to get over. The ANBU accepted that the prisoner was the princess's strongest defense with the kazekage out of commission but it was still hard. "They don't have time to send in reinforcements before we reach Konoha."

Raine heard a familiar howl ahead in the forest. "Akamaru?"

A shinobi in front called back to the group, "It's shinobi from Konoha. Hokage must have sent them."

She wiggled a little for a better view. A few minutes later she saw Kiba and the big dog in the distance. Behind him she saw Naruto and Sakura. "Sakura! She must look at Gaara! Sasuke, take me to her."

The shinobi of Sand and Leaf met on the forest floor. The ANBU captains quickly explained the situation to the Konoha jonin. Sasuke took Raine to their circle of friends. Kiba and Lee waited with Naruto and Sakura. Raine hurriedly told Sakura all she knew about Gaara's condition. Sasuke filled in the gaps.

Sakura frowned a little. It sounded quite serious. "I'll look at Gaara as soon as we find them. Do you want me to fix that for you Sasuke?" she gestured to his arm.

Raine looked down and saw the bloody cut. "You got hurt?"  
"It's just a scratch." He offered his arm to Sakura to be healed.

It was a simple thing to heal. Sakura went to work using chakra to close the wound. "It's not bad at all. I'll be done in a minute."

"How you guys holding up?" Naruto bounced his gaze between Sasuke and genie.

Sasuke smiled a little and put his free arm around Raine's shoulders. "We're just fine, aint that right Raine."

The princess sighed. She didn't like Sasuke holding her and killing people at the same time but, "Yes, we're fine."

"We're almost to Konoha," Sasuke assured his love and gave her a squeeze. "This will be over soon."

Raine nodded. "I just want Gaara and the boys to catch up."

"They're right behind us and we've cleared them a path. They'll be in Konoha a few hours after we arrive. The leaf ninja will escort them the rest of the way."

Sakura finished with Sasuke and stepped back between Naruto and Kiba. The ninken user and his dog were anxious to be off. Kiba wanted to see Kankuro. "I'll check on everyone for you Raine," Sakura offered with a smile.

"Thank you Sakura."

"Well protect the caravan," Naruto promised.

Kiba was ready to go. He still didn't care much for Sasuke and the jerk was comforting Kankuro's sweet little sister. Kiba would have knocked his block off for touching Raine, but she seemed to be calming down for the Uchiha. Kankuro had told him they had all come to be on decent terms with Sasuke but Kiba still thought Sasuke was too friendly with her. "Take good care of her," Kiba tried not to frown at Sasuke.

"We'll take Raine to Tsunade and double back to meet you," Sasuke said to the ninja oozing negative emotions at him. The Uchiha hadn't forgotten about that punch in the nose yet either.

Their teams were ready to head out so the ninja headed to them. Lee waved to Raine and she waved back. Naruto was the last to go. "Take care Sasuke. We'll talk later?"

Sasuke smiled a little. "You bet."

The Konoha shinobi departed to go and catch up with the caravan behind them. Sasuke looked down at Raine again. It was nice having his arm around her. _I'll protect you my love. _"Are you ready to go? Not much further to Konoha."

She looked up at Sasuke. He was trying to smile for her. "Alright, let's go."

He swept Raine up into his arms and Judda and Hiei took up the guard around them. "Let's move out," Sasuke gave the command and they were running again.

The Konoha ninja reached the kage's traveling party before long and Sakura went to examine Gaara right away. Naruto hopped in the carriage to visit with the boys. Shikamaru got out to chat with his old team. It did him good to see their familiar faces; Choji and Ino were smiling at him.

Shortly after the kage's party took on extra shinobi. ANBU and Sasuke made it to Konoha safely with the princess. They went straight for hokage's place. Tsunade was waiting for them and Shizune saw the Uchiha, the princess and the two ANBU captains into hokage's office.

Sasuke took the initiative and told Tsunade everything that had happened. He warned her about the curse Gaara had sealed on his neck. Kusangagi the serpent was not to be taken lightly. After he finished reporting on Gaara and the status of the caravan Sasuke had another request of the hokage. "I'd like to look at some maps later. I may be able to find where Orochimaru is hiding if you can spare some shinobi to investigate."

_Saichi. _Raine stepped up next to Sasuke. "We can't leave Saichi in Orochimaru's hands. It's too dangerous for him. That monster will do something bad to him again."

Tsunade eyed the worried parents. She had kept tabs on little Saichi's progress, she was a consulting medical specialist on his very special case. _Orochimaru put a snake in their baby the bastard. _"I can get some things together for you Sasuke. Any lead you may have to help us find Orochimaru will be investigated."

Raine sagged a little and Sasuke put his arm around her. "We'll find him," he hoped that it was a promise he could keep.

The hokage watched the Uchiha with the kage's wife. He was soft spoken and comforting to the mother of his sons. "There really is no need for you to go back to the caravan. I've reserved your suites Raine chan. Why don't you go freshen up a little, maybe get something to eat? I'm heading over to the hospital shortly to wait for Gaara. You can join me there in a little bit ne?"

She understood the hokage was busy with everything that was going on right now. "Yes, thank you Tsunade."

"No problem mouse," Tsunade smiled.

Raine and her guard went out so Tsunade could get busy. Sasuke stepped up to Judda. "Form a team of four and go back to meet the caravan. I'll keep her ANBU and two of my own on us. I'll take the princess to rest up a little. As soon as you arrive back in Konoha come for us. She's going to want to be there when hokage looks at Gaara."

Judda called three of his men to him and they took off as soon as they were outside. Raine's guard surrounded them as they moved through Konoha and on to Raine's familiar suite. It was where she and Gaara stayed the last time they were in Konoha. Sasuke went inside with her and ANBU fanned out surrounding the place.

She knew her way around and Raine went through her bedroom to the bathroom to wash her hands and face. Sasuke followed her in looking over the room with his Sharingan. All looked well. He went to the window and opened the curtains so ANBU could see in. He flashed Hiei the okay with one hand and turned to check on Raine. She was scrubbing her face with a washcloth at the sink. "You okay?"

"I guess. It feels kind of good to be standing for a change." It was a long ride to Konoha. Her legs were crampy and stiff.

"You just need to stretch a little and you'll feel better."

Raine wrung the water out of her washcloth and looked at Sasuke. There was some dried blood on his arm. His or someone else's she didn't know. She stepped away from the sink. "Clean yourself up Sasuke. That's gross."

He saw her eyes fall to his arm. He was a little splattered and there was some blood from his scrape. "Sorry." Sasuke stepped up to the sink and wet himself up to his elbows. He scrubbed up like an OR doctor before surgery.

_Sasuke was all bloody when he was holding me. _Raine checked the back of her skirt. _Eww! _"There's blood on my clothes."

_My bad. _Sasuke rinsed away the lather. "Let me see it."

Raine turned a little and pulled the stain into sight. "It's ruined."

"You can get the stain out princess," Sasuke teased. "If you can clean the boys stuff." He smiled a little and lifted his eyebrows at her.

"I don't have my oxy pen or my washing machine."

Sasuke turned off the tap and shook his hands off in the sink. "I'm sure they have oxy pens in Konoha Raine." He plucked the towel off its ring and turned to her drying his hands. "Do you want to soak it in cold water?"

"I don't have anything else to wear."

"Do you want Hiei to go get you an oxy pen and a new skirt?" Sasuke was trying to appease his anxious love.

She let go of her shirt and frowned at Sasuke. "You don't have to be a turd. I can buy my own damn clothes and laundry pens."

Now she was just being difficult. "I can have these things brought to you Raine."

"I don't need servants." She put her nose in the air and pushed past Sasuke. He started after her when she kept walking right out of the bedroom.

"Oi, where the hell do you think you're going?" Sasuke caught her at the door.

"I'm gonna go by some shit." Raine opened the door and Sasuke put a hand in her way.

"You can't just go wandering around shopping and shit."

Raine frowned at the Uchiha. "Yes _the fuck_ I can. I am the _princess_ of Suna and I can do whatever the hell I want! I'm going to go buy an oxy pen and some godamn jello cups and if you want to stop me you're going to have to sit on me!"

Sasuke blinked at Raine. _She's snapped._ "Okay Raine," Sasuke raised his hands slowly. "We'll go do some shopping."

The princess stormed out and Sasuke stepped out into the hallway after her. _She's scary when she's mad. _He closed the door and hurried to catch up to Raine. She pointed them toward the market district and Sasuke walked beside her. The pairing caught some odd stares. It just seemed to add to Raine's aggravation.

She was indeed pissed off. Raine ducked into the first clothing shop she could find. It didn't have any of her usual ware; she opted for something that would help her blend in better. She had never dressed like a ninja girl before, it was kind of weird. She stepped out of the dressing room wearing a lot of spandex and fishnet.

Hiei and Sasuke were waiting for the princess when she came out in her new clothes. The Uchiha's jaw dropped and Hiei had to do a double take. "Princess?"

Raine handed Hiei her dirty clothes as she headed toward the door. "Be a dear and make sure that gets back to my room."

Sasuke stared at Raine following after her. _Holy mother of…hot mama! _He felt Hiei poke him in the ribs and Sasuke blinked out of his trance. "Right, shopping."

Behind his mask Hiei rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah the princess is a cutie. That's why she's _married_ to the _kazekage_. No ogling."

She went out and they followed. Hiei took to the rooftops and Sasuke resumed his place beside Raine. He looked down at her outfit. Her short pants formed nicely against her curves. He could see belly button and a little cleavage through the fishnet part of her shirt. He let her get a step ahead and grinned at the view from behind again. Spandex hugged her booty. _Oh yeah baby!_

"Sasuke?"

He cut his eyes up to hers. "Yeah?"

She frowned a little, he looked guilty. "Were you just checking me out?"

"Uh..." _Oh shit. _He tried to keep the heat out of his cheeks. "I was just looking at your clothes. They're nice."

"Are people still staring at us?"

Sasuke looked around them. There were a few guys eyeing Raine but everyone else ignored them. "Not really. You got some guys staring at you but that's just because you're beautiful." _Eat your hearts out boys she's with me. _Sasuke grinned.

_Idiot. _"Do you know where I can get an oxy pen Sasuke?"

"I believe I do. You want jello cups for the boys too right? There's a little grocer up here that will probably have both."

She sighed and tried to sound put out. "Fine. Show me where."

He peeked down at her; Raine's cheeks were a little pink. _She's so beautiful. _Sasuke smiled at her and offered her his arm. "May I escort you princess?"

Raine took his arm and leaned into Sasuke. "You are a turd you know that."

Sasuke chuckled. "That guy over there turned green with envy when you took my arm. See him, now he's pretending to read his newspaper."

"Shut up idiot."

He laughed again Raine was smiling. "Come on, let's go get some jello."

Sakura looked over Gaara; there was nothing she could do to help the kazekage so she called in Kakashi. The jonin made everyone give him some room and he put a seal of his own over Gaara's. Sakura checked him afterward; the kage was burning a lot less chakra. It eased the minds of his worried family.

Kankuro pulled Kakashi to the side and asked about his mouse. He assured big brother that the princess was doing just fine. They had probably arrived in Konoha by now. Sasuke and ANBU had done an excellent job of protecting her while eliminating the enemy. They had passed a few bodies on the way here but the Sand ANBU were all unharmed. "Everything is under control."

Kankuro settled down some and checked in on the boys. Naruto had Renji on one knee and Yusuke on the other. A silly grin dominated the ninja's face. Kankuro nodded the okay to Temari and looked back at Naruto. "Looks like they missed you."

"Is Naruto visiting," Yusuke said with a smile.

The proud uncle smiled. "That's right pal."

"Naruto is taking us to the playground where he used to play!" Gabe was excited.

Naruto grinned like a fool. "We're going to have a great time."

Raine bought a variety of snacks for the kids and for the guys; Sasuke helped her lug it all home. She tucked juice and soda into the mini fridge and stood. "I guess it will be room service for dinner."

Sasuke was trying not to stare at her in her new clothes. Raine always wore long skirts; he had never seen so much leg _or cheek. _ "We can get take out if you want."

"The boys will be hungry. Kankuro and Shikamaru too. How about you Sasuke? Are you getting hungry yet?"

_I'm starving_ he tried not to leer. "I can order dinner if you want. Ed will deliver."

She thought Sasuke had to be hungry after running and fighting. "Go ahead. I'll get us a cold drink."

He made a huge list on the provided stationary as Raine dropped ice into glasses. Sasuke went to the window when he finished. He waved one of his guards over and handed him the list. "Drop this off to Ed's on Autumn Boulevard. You aint gotta hang around he'll deliver."

She poured coke over the ice slowly so it wouldn't fizz too much. "You sure you ordered enough?"

"I bought the place out. Remember you're talking to a guy that can eat five dinners." Smiling he went to her and she handed him his drink. "It was a big order, give them about thirty minutes."

"How much longer until the caravan gets here?"

"A couple of hours," he sipped his drink. "Judda will come and get us the minute they roll into town."

Mommy missed her boys. She was worried about Saichi. Raine sipped her drink trying to tell herself that her pale sick baby was alright. "Sasuke can you find Saichi?"

"That is my goal Raine. I don't like Saichi being back with Orochimaru anymore then you do."

Raine frowned. "I didn't see this coming. I thought Saichi was doing so well." Her hand started to shake and Raine set her glass down.

It was clear she was hurting over losing their boy just as he was. "I didn't see it coming either. You were doing a great job with Saichi. He was really coming around."

"Yusuke packed Saichi's teddy bear for him. He thought Saichi was in Konoha with daddy." Raine shielded her eyes with one hand rubbing at her forehead.

Sasuke set his drink down and took her by the shoulders. "We'll get him back Raine."

_Gaara said the same thing. _"Can you really? Will you?"

"Yes." Sasuke was desperate to help his son. "I won't let Orochimaru have him. I know where to look and the ninken squads around here are excellent at tracking someone down. We'll find Saichi before long I promise."

Saichi would be alright for now; Orochimaru would spoil him some for a job well done. "Has he been taken back to rice country?"

She seemed to be calming and Sasuke let her go. He didn't want ANBU to think he was getting grabby with the princess. "Probably, but Orochimaru has places he can hide Saichi everywhere."

"He won't swallow him again will he?"

_I hope not. _Sasuke tried to smile. "No. Saichi is fine." Sasuke took up his glass and swigged some more soda. "We'll sweep and we'll search and we won't stop until we find him."

"What about Orochimaru?"

It was all the more reason Sasuke needed Gaara to recover quickly. "Gaara and I can handle Orochimaru."

Raine was worried about her love. "He'll probably need some time to rest after Tsunade takes care of that mark."

If Tsunade couldn't fix him Gaara was going to be resting permanently. Sasuke decided he would prepare for the worst case scenario and set his mind working on a plan B. He stepped over and turned on the TV. He was in luck, one of those talk shows Raine liked to watch with Temari was on. _Yay distractions_. "Oi Raine look Montel is on."

She peeked at the television. "Ooh it's that lady that talks to dead people." Raine took her drink and went to sit in front of the TV.

Sasuke watched her; he was really enjoying the view especially from behind. Raine looked great in spandex. He went and sat down with her hoping to give her some sense of normalcy. Some old hag on TV was rolling her eyes. "Oh please, you don't buy into this cooky shit do you?"

Raine frowned at Sasuke. "You can breathe fire and walk on the wall but you call communicating with the spirits cooky?"

He knew she liked her scary novels he just never thought she believed the crap in them. "The spirit world ne? Swedenborgian space too ne?"

"Alright Sasuke, where do you think we go when we die? If the dead can be revived like my mother, then where is she now that Orochimaru would bring her back from?"

The Uchiha blinked at her. He had never really put it together like that. "Some other dimension or something."

"The spirit world. This lady might be a little weird but she's in touch with something."

"She's a loony," Sasuke grumbled sinking into his seat beside Raine.

Raine rolled her eyes. "Just be quiet and watch."

Sasuke did, but not Montel or his crazy psychic; he watched Raine. He did is best to burn the image of 'shinobi Raine' into his mind for all time. Her hair was pulled back and the top half of her shirt was net. He saw neck, shoulder, and black bra straps. _Oh boy. _Sasuke sipped his drink and tried to concentrate on plan B. He had to know what to do should Gaara be out of the game for a while. There was no time to be a letch; he had some thinking to do.

They passed the time with TV and dinner; soon enough Judda came for Sasuke and the princess. Sasuke and Raine hurried through the streets to the gate to meet the boys. They were excited to be here and happy to be out of the carriage and running around. Naruto and Sakura had offered to take the boys to the playground while mommy saw to other things. The boys chased after Naruto and Sakura followed. The first family of Sand regrouped and headed to the hospital.

Gaara was put in a private room for Tsunade to examine. Shizune assisted the hokage reading Gaara's body for damage and chakra consumption. Temari stood back holding Shikamaru's hand. Mouse clung nervously to Kankuro's arm. The Uchiha stood back frowning at the serious look on Tsunade's face.

"To start with I'm going to put another seal around that thing," Tsunade said looking down at her patient. She put a third seal over Gaara's curse, the kazekage never moved.

"Can't you take it out or off?" Raine asked nervously.

_Not this thing. _"This curse on Gaara is incredibly strong. I'm going to need some time," Raine stepped closer to the bed. "Gaara is alright for now."

"He's going to wake up now isn't he?"

Shizune looked at Kankuro. She shook her head subtly and Kankuro reached for his mouse. "Gaara is tired mouse. This has taken a lot out of him."

Raine looked at the hokage. "Gaara is going to wake up isn't he? Don't those seals do something to help him?"

"They keep him alive," Tsunade hated scaring mouse, but she wanted her to understand. "The more seals Gaara has over that cursed mark the less it will take out of him to fight that thing. It is still trying to kill him, we've just interrupted it."

Her whole body went cold with fright. "Gaara…"

The hokage looked at Kankuro; he was the head of the house now. "You know what this mark is?"

Kankuro nodded. "Sasuke told me."

"Then you understand that this is not something I can just fix in a snap. The curse on Gaara is very dangerous, removing the seals to purge the curse; if such a thing is even possible, might kill him. I need time so I can do this the right way, understand?"

_Damnit Gaara_. Temari swallowed hard. "How much time?"

Telling them it would take weeks might be too optimistic. "I need to research this thing. Two months maybe longer to hunt down all of the available literature I need."

_Months…Gaara…_It was like someone had knocked the wind out of her and Raine leaned into Kankuro. "Gaara's not going to wake up?"

"Not yet," Tsunade wanted to give her some hope.

_Shit._ Numerous months without Gaara to fight alongside him was nearly unacceptable to Sasuke. "Can't you do something to expedite the process?" _you old bitch. _

"You know what this thing is Sasuke. I'm not screwing it up. Gaara's very soul is at risk not just his life."

"Keh!" Sasuke knew what it was. He didn't need the old bat nagging after him. "You sure you just don't like seeing guys in a coma?" he growled back at her.

"Oi," Kankuro interceded. "Knock it off Sasuke."

The Uchiha was aggravated and his mouth wouldn't stop. Tsunade could have fixed him up a long time ago, instead she left him feeble. "I don't need to wait for your ass. I can put Gaara into another body, one without that cursed seal. Just bring me one!"

Raine turned her head and looked at Sasuke. He looked angry, but Raine was furious. She straightened and took a step his way. Sasuke turned to her and Raine slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't you ever say that again!"

Sasuke grabbed her carefully by the wrist and looked into her stormy dark eyes. Kankuro grabbed her around the middle and pulled her back. "Take it easy mouse," big brother warned gently.

"Gaara is not Orochimaru! He isn't going to steal someone's body! For fucks sake Sasuke he's been _protecting _the two of us to keep _that_ from happening to _us_!"

"Its okay mouse," Kankuro tried again. "Sasuke's just shooting his mouth off. He just wants to help Gaara that's all."

"Right," Sasuke sighed. _Well I fucked that up big time. I should have known these bleeding hearts would say no. _He looked down at the sleeping kage. "I just want to get Gaara back quickly."

"I will do my best," Tsunade promised. "I'll do everything to make sure Gaara is safe and comfortable. He'll be back on his feet in no time."

Shizune jumped in to help Tsunade. "Your suites are reserved for as long as you need them. You're guests of Konoha while Gaara is being treated."

The princess took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. "What am I supposed to tell the boys?"

Sasuke had been working on it. "Daddy got called back to work but he will try to come back before the vacation is over," he answered.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "They'll be having too much fun to question where Gaara is. They know he's a busy guy."

Kankuro agreed too. "That should work for now. We'll just have to keep them busy."

Raine looked down at Gaara. She had been missing him terribly and the thought of waiting months for him to open his eyes was devastating. "Please Tsunade, do everything you can for him."

"I will. It's going to be alright," hokage vowed.

Sasuke had never had to contend with the busy little boys in a small confined space like Raine's suite before. They were everywhere, their toys were everywhere; meals and bath time was a near chaotic royal pain in the ass. The three boys shared a room and toys were always scattered on the floor no matter how many times it got picked up. Raine slept in her room alone with the door and the curtains open. Kankuro had a room to go back to but he spent his nights sleeping in the sitting room with Sasuke between mouse and the boys. Morning always came early. Yusuke was an early riser and woke his brothers all the time. They weren't quite a week into their stay before Sasuke was ready to snap.

He went to Raine after lunch as she tried to clean up the take out mess. The boys ran circles around them. Raine looked tired and stressed, there was lo mien in her hair. "I think we need more room."

That afternoon while the boys played at the park Tsunade came to speak to Sasuke as he requested. The Uchiha confided to her that they were all going mad in such a confined space and he had a few ideas on how to counter the problem. Sasuke was the soul survivor of the Uchiha, the wealth of his entire clan was left to him. He couldn't touch it now himself, he was still a criminal, but the hokage could. Sasuke wanted his house renovated for Raine and the boys; he wanted the two closest houses spruced up for their ANBU guard. He asked if Raine could have access to his money and the hokage said she'd look into it. Tsunade said she could have the three homes ready in a few days.

After the boys were tucked in that night Sasuke sprung the news on Raine and Kankuro. Raine shook her head and Kankuro lifted a brow. "How rich are you Uchiha?" the big guy was curious.

He shrugged and shook his shoulders. "I own a few blocks. I'm the only Uchiha left. It's all mine."

That sounded like big bucks to Kankuro. "You should probably get a lawyer to protect that bling there Uchiha."

Raine sighed heavily. "That's a bad house. How can you want to live there?"

"I lived there after my parents were murdered," Sasuke said casually. "There's nothing wrong with the place. Three bathrooms and a big kitchen. There's even a big yard for the boys to play. It's a nice quiet street and our neighbors are our ANBU guard. It will be perfect. You'll love it Raine."

She didn't think she was going to love anything about the murder house. She could remember how creepy it was. "What am I supposed to say to the boys about our little move ne?"

Plan B was pretty much worked out. "We'll tell them my old house got fixed up. It's bigger and has a yard, a more fun place to stay on vacation."

_He's got an answer for everything._ Raine headed to her room. It had been a long day and she was tired. "Fine, we'll go. I need the damn room."

Three days later Sasuke and Kankuro escorted Raine and the boys to the old Uchiha section of town. Temari and Shikamaru were already at the house moving the rest of the boy's things in. They passed the police station and went on. Raine was expecting it to be scary town down here but it wasn't. ANBU from Sand and Konoha stood around chatting not far from the house Raine had only been it once. It didn't look or feel the same.

"This is it guys," Sasuke ushered the excited children inside. "Our big vacation house."

The boys kicked off their sandals and ran screaming to find their rooms. Kankuro chuckled as Raine slipped off her shoes. The boys found their aunt and uncle and the screams were more excited. "Oh boy."

Sasuke extended a hand to Raine. "Come on I'll show you the kitchen."

Raine took Sasuke's hand and let him help her up the step. "Alright show me."

Kankuro headed the other way down the hall. "Big screen TV here I come!"

The kitchen was well stocked and there were many things like her own at home. Sasuke had tried to make his kitchen as much like Raine's as he could. The cupboard arrangement was different but it was a big room. She smiled a little. "You approve do you princess?"

This wasn't a scary death house at all. "I do. Show me the rest of the place."

They popped in on Kankuro. He was kicked back in the living room watching a lacrosse game on the big television. There was a sitting room on the other end of the kitchen and then the bedrooms came in a line. Sasuke showed Raine her room. He had told Tsunade to make it girly for her and she had. Raine liked it. Across the hall were the boy's rooms. Yusuke and Renji were in Sasuke's old room; there were also twin beds in Itachi's room for Gabe and Kankuro.

"What about you Sasuke?" Raine liked the look of the place. The boys were in the twin's new room mobbing aunt Temari.

"I'm back here in the dojo," Sasuke opened the door and showed her. "My room is on the other side of yours and Kankuro is just across the hall. ANBU is outside and next door. Everyone will be fine here." Sasuke smiled. "I think the boys like it already." He stuck his head in the twin's room. "Oi, who wants to see the backyard?" his excited little boys came running to him and the Uchiha laughed.

They were settled into the house within a week. Temari and Shikamaru were daily visitors, so were Naruto and Kiba. Sasuke was as helpful as he could be. He occupied the boys a lot and helped Raine chase after them. He went with her everywhere she went; the park the hospital to see Gaara, the store. Sasuke was still afraid to leave her side regardless of the stares they got. Some of the old timers glared at him, at them.

Tsunade had ordered books from all over the world to research Gaara's condition and cure. She and Shizune both spent hours pouring over old scrolls and making notes. Shizune came into Tsunade's office one afternoon with a somber look on her face. "The elders want to talk to you about Uchiha Sasuke."

A messenger arrived to speak to the princess and the Uchiha shortly after lunch. Tsunade and the elders wanted to see them, a meeting had been arranged. Sasuke and Kankuro exchanged a nervous glance and big brother advised, "Go get yourself looking like the princess of Sand mouse." She did.

Kankuro accompanied mouse and Sasuke, so did Hiei and Judda. Raine tried to think of how Gaara would handle these old people and she tried to stay calm. She sat down between Sasuke and Kankuro with her ANBU behind them.

Homura bowed a little to the princess. "Let's cut right to it shall we dear?"

"What's the problem?" Raine asked casually.

Koharu looked at Sasuke. "You are son. You're a criminal roaming the streets of this village."

"I've been convicted of nothing," Sasuke knew his rights.

"You should be in jail young man," the old man backed his friend up.

Raine lifted a hand. "Uchiha Sasuke is my guardian at the moment. My husband left very specific orders for him and our ANBU guard. Sasuke is still Gaara's prisoner."

"The kazekage is in no position to look after a prisoner," Homura frowned.

_What would Gaara do? _"I don't care what condition Gaara is in he is _still_ the kazekage and his shinobi _and_ Uchiha Sasuke will continue to follow his orders." Raine stood up. "Only the kazekage can transfer a private prisoner. If you want to lock Sasuke up you're going to have to wait for Gaara's signature."

The elders exchanged a suspicious glance. Finally Koharu spoke. "You are much hated and feared here Uchiha. Moving back into the Uchiha district and shacking up with the princess of Suna whom you share a child with-"

"Oi," Kankuro straightened. "Oi oi oi. Aint nobody shacking nothing nowhere grandma. I live in that house too. It's a _family_ place not some den of sin!"

"Do you think the people of this village believe that?" the old woman countered.

"I don't give a rat's ass when the chumps in this town think. Mouse aint doing nothing wrong and Sasuke is doing the job Gaara ordered him to do." Kankuro stood and took mouse's hand. "You know maybe instead of a witch hunt you could try a little sympathy. Mouse has had it rough since this happened to Gaara."

Sasuke stood too. "I'll do my best to keep a low profile so people won't feel uneasy but I won't leave Raine. It's my job to protect her."

"Then do it more subtly Uchiha," Homura favored the young man with a stern look. "The common people are beginning to think you're moving in on the kazekage's wife." He cut his eyes over to the princess. "And they think you're letting him."

That did it for Kankuro. It was either leave now or hit an old man. "Yeah, we'll be careful." He pulled mouse out of there as gracefully as he could. Kankuro was fuming by the time they hit the street. _That miserable old fuck I outta…_

"Kankuro, you're hurting my hand," Raine tried again to pull away and he let go.

"Sorry, that guy just pisses me off."

Sasuke sighed. "I thought moving everyone into my old house was such a good idea."

"It was, it still is." Raine straightened. She wasn't going to let a couple of mean old people get to her. "The boys needed a home away from home."

Kankuro huffed out some of his frustration. "Yeah I know."

"We'll do what's best for the boys while we wait for Gaara. They're happy there and that's what matters." Raine started off for home feeling the weight of the wedding ring on her left hand. It was hard to be strong like Gaara but she had to try.

The Uchiha grabbed Kankuro's elbow as they started to follow Raine. "Oi, I think it's about time I talk to one of them lawyers you mentioned. Before the old fogies get anymore bright ideas."

"Neji will know someone," Kankuro suspected.

Sasuke nodded. "The sooner the better."

Neji did indeed know a good lawyer; he had a cousin that practiced law. Neji brought him by the next afternoon and they sat at the table with Sasuke and Kankuro. The Uchiha wanted to know what he could do to protect his family fortune and was there a way to give Raine access to the account for household spending should they want or need something. Lucky for the Uchiha the attorney had worked with some of Sasuke's relations in the past and he was willing to help the young man.

Sasuke sat filling out and signing of yards of paperwork to give Raine custodial access to his fortune that he could not have himself being a criminal and all. She breezed into the kitchen to get the boys some jello cups and Sasuke shoved a paper under her nose. "Sign there, right under my name."

Raine scribbled her signature. "What's this for?"

Kankuro chuckled. "Sasuke just made you a millionaire mouse."

She blinked at Sasuke and he smiled. "How's that for restitution?"

"What are you idiots babbling about?"

"The Uchiha family fortune is now under your control princess," the lawyer enlightened the pretty girl. "Three point six million dollars."

_Three million… _"What!"

"I can't touch it Raine but now you can. Your name also assures that the old wind bags can't put it all in escrow either."

Sasuke had put her in charge of all of his money, a lot of money. "Are you nuts?"

Smart lawyers knew otherwise. "It was the intelligent thing to do. It protects Sasuke's portfolio and gives you access to extra money for the family."

_Portfolio? _The Uchiha was grinning. Raine turned to the fridge for jello cups. "Alrighty then."

Big brother was all smiles too. "You could use some more clothes for you and the boys right? Poor Sasuke has been wearing Shikamaru's hand me downs. Let's all go buy new underwear ne mouse?"

She turned holding the jello cups. All of the men in the room were smiling at her. _They want me to spend money? _That she could do very well. She looked at Sasuke; he did look a little scruffy. "Alright, shopping it is."

"Man she can shop," Sasuke sagged on the bench next to Kankuro. Bags were heaped at their feet.

Kankuro nodded from his daze. "This is the fifteenth store. How many more in this town?"

Sasuke shook his head. He had an idea of how to end the clothes buying spree. "Who wants to go to the toy store?"

The boys ran to them squealing with delight. "Good save," Kankuro smiled and got up.

After the trip to the toy store they were so loaded down with bags five ANBU had to help them carry everything home. Naruto just happened to arrive while Raine was cooking dinner and she set another place at the table. Kankuro was watching cartoons with the boys in the living room, they had new toys everywhere. Naruto joined them playing with One Piece action figures while Sasuke tried to be helpful in the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door and the Uchiha went to answer it. A serious looking Sand ninja stepped in. "I must speak with master Kankuro right away."

Sasuke took the ninja to the kitchen and fetched Kankuro. "What's going on?" big brother wanted to know.

"Kankuro san, there is talk of naming another kazekage."

"What!"

"The counsel is afraid that Suna looks weak with our kage in such pitiful condition."

Raine had never liked those counsel people. "Gaara is the kage!"

The ninja bowed to his princess. "With all due respect princess when will kazekage sama be able to return to duty?"

"Alright, I get the point," Kankuro growled. The counsel was full of cowards and alarmists. "I'll return to Sand and speak to them on Gaara's behalf."

"Kankuro?" Raine was aghast.

He turned to his mouse. "It's alright Raine. You've got Sasuke and your ANBU to protect you and the boys. I'll go talk to the counsel and tell them to chill out and then I'll be back in no time."

"Don't they know Tsunade needs time?" Raine was worried. If Gaara woke to such treachery he was going to be very hurt and very angry.

"I'll make them understand mouse." He turned back to the shinobi. "Come with me. I want to talk to Temari."

Sasuke and Raine watched them go. "They can't do that can they Sasuke?" Raine asked. She didn't want to believe Gaara's counsel had power over even him.

The Uchiha was getting a bad feeling. "Kankuro will take care of it Raine, no worries."

Sakura accompanied Kankuro back to Hidden Sand. She was a consulting medical specialist on the kazekage's case. She had personally ordered close to one hundred books for Tsunade and checked Gaara's physical condition every day. Kankuro was hoping she could dazzle the counsel enough to buy Gaara some more time.

The meeting conveyed and Sakura went into a lengthy detailed explanation of the kage's condition, his treatment and the research being done to free him from his curse. "How long?" an old man asked.

She smiled a little. "It will still be several weeks before Tsunade hokage has enough information to-"

"That's too long!" another old man piped up. "If Tsunade the sannin has not been able to revive Gaara yet then she isn't going to!"

"That's not true," Sakura tried.

Another counsel member turned to Kankuro. "Uchiha Sasuke is still guarding the princess Raine?"

Kankuro frowned. "Those were Gaara's orders."

"I hear the kazekage's wife and children moved into Uchiha Sasuke's home, with him."

It was the elders from Konoha all over again. _No this is worse. _"I live in that household too counselor."

"What exactly is the relationship between the kage's wife and Uchiha Sasuke?" another one badgered.

"They're friends. Sasuke protects her from Orochimaru."

"I see." The old man shoved a file Sakura's way. "I'd like the opinion of a medical expert on these DNA test results if you don't mind missy."

Sakura nearly cringed away from the damn thing. She had a sinking feeling she knew what was inside. Next to her Kankuro straightened and clenched a fist under the table. They were all staring at her and Sakura opened the folder. _Yep, just what I thought. _

"Well missy? Do those tests not prove conclusively that the baby rescued from Orochimaru, the same child that attacked and nearly killed the kazekage; is the offspring of Uchiha Sasuke and the princess Raine?"

"Yes but-"

The old man was relentless. He was working his old cronies up. "And on page two do you find that the kazekage's son Yusuke is not his son at all, he is also an Uchiha?"

"Raine was attacked and her genetic material was stolen!" Sakura defended.

"You can't deny that princess Raine bore another man's child while married to the kazekage. It's adultery and it's treason."

"That's enough!" Kankuro pounded a fist off the table. "Gaara gets laid up for a little while and you wanna kill his wife? How about the kids too ne? You gonna get rid of Gaara and sweep em all under the carpet?"

The counsel members looked at each other and then the viscous old man went on. "And on page three missy, does it not say that the princess Raine is the child of the traitor Sasori of the red Sands?"

Kankuro got to his feet. "Just what the hell are you getting at geezer?"

Another counsel member took over. His deep voice reverberated in the room. "Raine of the Red Sands was planted here in Suna. She and Uchiha Sasuke conspired against and tried to murder the kazekage."

"That's a lie!" Kankuro fumed. "Gaara will have your heads for such innuendo!"

Sakura got to her feet beside her friend and took Kankuro's arm. "Calm down Kankuro. They can't do anything so long as Gaara is still the kazekage."

"Sand will not wait for Gaara. We are in need of a new kazekage." The loud man again.

Kankuro shook his head. "You bunch of bastards! You've used Gaara from day one!"

Baki looked at his former student. With Gaara's family on the verge of becoming outlaws Baki knew who the next kage was going to be. "Kankuro! That's enough. This is a sacred place; bring no shame to your brother here."

Kankuro turned and stormed out. Sakura followed. The counsel all favored Baki with a nod. They knew who the next kazekage was as well.

He went back to the house with Sakura on his heels. "Kankuro, just calm down."

"No." He went inside and she kept following him. He went to the dining room and took some sake from the buffet. "Drink?"

Sakura frowned. "This is hardly the time to be tying one on."

"What else can I do ne?" he poured out a drink for himself. "I wanna go back in there and crack skulls. I wanna tap dance on those motherfucker's kidneys ya kin?"

"Settle down. You getting belligerent isn't going to help Gaara or mouse any."

Kankuro downed a generous swallow. "I can't do a fucking thing to help Gaara or mouse. Only Gaara can help her and only Tsunade can help him. I'm dicked."

"Tsunade can help mouse too and Sasuke," Sakura pointed out.

"You don't mean asylum?"

"If Gaara can't defend her will the counsel try Raine for treason?"

Considering her lineage, "They could. She is Sasori's daughter and she did giver birth to an Uchiha right here in Sand. They probably would. They may want to just silence her, get rid of her along with Gaara and Sasuke."

She was afraid of that. Some of the old traditions held firm in Suna. "Then let's gather all the intel we can and send a message to Tsunade. She needs to know those two might be in trouble. If she can give them political asylum before Sand moves to formally charge them, they'll be safe in Konoha."

_Son of a bitch. _Sakura was right. Working with the hokage made her smart about stuff like this. This was no time for sake. "I know a couple of guys I wanna talk to, and then we'll send a message to Tsunade. Come on." Kankuro hurried out and Sakura followed.


	16. Chapter 16

16

"Come on Raine," Sasuke pestered. "It's not going to hurt him any."

Sasuke had been on her case about training Gabe since the day Kankuro left for Sand. "I don't want him throwing weapons around. It's dangerous."

"Who said anything about shuriken practice ne? I mean taijutsu, maybe a little ninjutsu to see what he can do." The Uchiha thought he was starting to wear her down. That was good because the longer Gaara was out of it the more urgent the need to train Gabe became. "He'll like it. I'll make it fun."

She thought about the bloody road that led to Konoha, Gabe had killed many. "I don't want him hurting anyone."

"He should know how to defend himself though Raine. It will be good exercise and it will be educational." Sasuke kept the pressure on. "Training is structure; it's just what Gabe needs right now. He'll be too busy to con his brothers into trouble."

Raine looked at Sasuke, he was all smiles. "I don't like the idea of Gabe learning violent things. He's still too little."

Sasuke's beloved was full of maternal excuses. "It's not all violent stuff, there's exercise, concentration and meditation. A few hours a day, it will be good for him."

_Nag nag nag! _She was tired of him bothering her about it. His pestering brought back the memory of what Gabe had done on the road to Konoha. "If I let you do this you will be able to tell me what Gabe is capable of?"

The Uchiha nodded. "It wont take me long to get him figured out. Why don't you let him start spending his afternoons with me?"

_Gabe… _Mommy frowned a little. "I don't want him to be a killer ninja. He's only a little boy, a good boy."

"Yes he's very good and he's very smart. I bet he'll take to the training like that," Sasuke snapped his fingers. He had every confidence in Gabe's abilities. "It will do him good Raine; Gabe is ready to learn a lot."

_As long as it's learning_. "Alright Sasuke, we'll try it and see how it goes."

They heard the front door open and a moment later Temari and Shikamaru came in. Temari held Kankuro's message in her hand. "Mouse, Sasuke there's a problem."

They all sat at the kitchen table together while the boys played in Gabe's room. The boys had a Lego fortress on uncle Kankuro's bed. Raine was shocked into silence and Sasuke frowned at Kankuro's letter of terrible news. "I better get my lawyer," the Uchiha grumbled. He turned to Raine. "You need to go speak to Tsunade now."

Temari had set the wheels in motion before coming to get her little sister. "Tsunade will have the paperwork ready for you and the boys."

"What about Sasuke?" _Damn the counsel. Those miserable old bastards. _

"She's busting out the red tape to keep Sasuke with you and out of jail as it is. Tsunade won't turn you over to a counsel that will execute you."

The thought of it made Raine's head swim. _They want to kill me and Sasuke and let Gaara fade away. They think they have used him all up._ "Fuck Sand; fuck them all!"

"Oi," Sasuke took Raine's arm and gave it a shake. "I know you're pretty pissed, you've got a right to be but let's go see Tsunade."

Raine focused on Temari. "Why are they doing this?"

Shikamaru suspected he knew. "The people of Suna, the old timers are impatient suspicious, stuck in the old ways. It's important to them for Sand to be a strong shinobi nation, no weakness allowed. They'll replace Gaara quickly and blame his condition on you two because your outsiders. Sasori of the red sands murdered the third and turned him into a puppet. That is enough to make them hate you Raine. They'll use Sasuke as their excuse to silence you because you did have his baby; Yusuke."

He had a captive audience and Shikamaru went on. "They've likely gone back into Sasuke's medical records. His earliest ravings implied that the two of you were having an affair before the battle at Sound, right when you got pregnant for the twins. They're also suspicious because Sasuke was helping with Saichi; access to Raine Gaara and the children every day."

"We didn't plot to murder Gaara!" Raine tried not to scream but she was frustrated.

"They just want Gaara out," Sasuke grumbled. Guilt sat heavy in his stomach. Raine's troubles were mostly his own damn fault. "That means they're getting ready to put a real hard ass in Gaara's place. Who?" he looked at Shikamaru, the ninja had to suspect someone.

The ninja frowned; he did think he knew who they intended to name as the next kazekage. He took Temari's hand. "As much as I hate to say it I think its Baki."

"Keh," Temari hissed through her teeth. "That jerk never did like mouse. He probably jumped for joy when he found out she was Sasori's daughter."

"Will Kankuro know to watch out for him?" Sasuke asked Temari.

She nodded. "Kankuro is alright and Sakura is with him. He'll listen to her."

Sasuke turned back to Raine. "Come on, let's go talk to Tsunade."

On the way to hokage's place Sasuke asked one of his guards to inform his attorney. He then explained the situation to Judda and Hiei. Both of the ANBU seemed shocked and Hiei got angry. He told his commerads, "I will not leave the princess."

Tsunade had a variety of documents ready when Gaara's wife and her guardians came in. Raine signed her name to papers that gave her and the boys asylum in Konoha. Sasuke filled out a different set of forms to begin a prisoner transfer from Gaara to Tsunade. The loophole was that Tsunade was in charge of what happened with Gaara now, she had his power to choose and as his doctor she was glad to shoulder the responsibility of taking on the Uchiha as the hokage's prisoner.

"This is crazy," Raine handed a stack of papers to Tsunade.

The hokage felt terrible for Raine. As if having her husband taken from her wasn't enough, now their home had turned against them. "This is politics."

"It sucks."

"I'm sorry mouse."

Sasuke's new found attorney friend came in and the two huddled together in the corner to talk. Sasuke explained the situation and gave him Kankuro's note. The Hyuuga was smooth, he could find a way to assist the soon to be fugitives. Sasuke signed some release forms so the Hyuuga could prepare a case. A defense against the charges Sand was about to file against them.

When it was over Sasuke and her ANBU walked her home. Raine tried to put it out of her mind as she set to making dinner for the boys. She didn't want them to worry. Shikamaru and Temari stayed for dinner and helped out with the boys after. The married couple stayed until the boys were tucked in for the night and then they departed to spend some time alone. Sasuke was helping Raine unload the dishwasher when she finally snapped. Raine burst into tears and Sasuke stepped to her. "It's okay Raine," Sasuke hugged her to him and she bawled even harder.

"It's not fair! How can they do this to Gaara, to all of us?"

_Easy they're bastards. _"It's alright. Tsunade isn't going to let them take anyone anywhere." He rubbed her back as her tears soaked his shirt. "You're safe, the boys are safe. Everyone is fine."

"They're going to make Baki kazekage? He was Gaara's sensei. He was a prick to those guys!" Raine sobbed.

"Not all kage are like Gaara or Tsunade. I suspect that Sand just wants power right now. They can't persecute Gaara for being weak so they're coming after us instead. They've never had a problem treating Gaara like shit before. They wouldn't care if he woke up to find you had been killed."

"It's all a lie!"

Most of it was, not all. "You are Sasori's daughter; Yusuke and Saichi are our children."

Raine shook her head and lifted her tear streaked face to his. "I was never with you Sasuke. I didn't plan Gaara's murder with you either!"

_Never with me_. That was a depressing truth. "I know that. So do a lot of other people. This is just Sand's way of clearing out an old regime. Don't let it get to you."

She tried to stop crying. Hysterics weren't going to help. "They're so cruel."

_So am I_. "This is my fault. Because I wanted to have children with you. Because you're special. I wanted…"

"Stop it Sasuke," Raine dropped her eyes. "You just added fuel to the fire. They condemned me the moment they found out Sasori was my father."

That was likely the truth, but it didn't ease his guilt much. "I put you through hell and they want to throw it in your face." Sasuke swallowed hard.

"They're twisting what happened in the past."

Sasuke put his hands on Raine's shoulders and held her in front of him so he could see her eyes. "I've seen what happened through your eyes, remember. We know the truth; Gaara knows the truth."

_Gaara… _being without him was taking its toll on her. "When is he going to be better?"

The desperation in her tone tugged at his heart. _Maybe never. _"Tsunade is working on it. She'll take good care of Gaara."

"I really need him back. Now." the tears started to fall again.

He hugged her to him again and let her cry. His heart ached with hers, Sasuke felt responsible for putting her in such a wretched position. "It's okay Raine. Everything is going to be okay."

The next day Cho Hyuuga dropped by the house for a few words with his client. He sat with the Uchiha and the princess on the back porch watching the cute little boys play in the yard. He covered Sasuke's criminal status first. "You have yet to be arraigned in either Suna or Konoha for your crimes so technically you aren't entirely criminal. You surrendered to Gaara and your arraignment was waved there; you were a private prisoner of the kazekage. Now that Tsunade hokage is the overseer of Gaara's case she can take you into her custody until a time when Gaara orders otherwise."

"So until I've been arraigned," Sasuke felt relief sneaking up on him.

Cho nodded. "The thing will be what charges Suna files against the two of you. They'll have a warrant for both of you soon enough I'm sure, but they cannot take either one of you from Konoha. You're protected by the hokage."

Raine was watching them, sitting back listening quietly. "What about my ANBU guard?" she was worried about the boys.

"A new kage would likely call them back to Sand." Cho sighed a little. "It's really a shame you're not from Konoha princess or I could do more to help you."

Sasuke frowned. "Like what?"

"Konoha goes out of its way to help its citizens. The princess is a special case because Orochimaru the sannin has an interest in her and the children. Hokage has Konoha ANBU watching her now because she's the kage's wife. If Gaara is deposed the princess will lose her political standing."

"What can we do about it?" Sasuke wanted all the answers.

"Tsunade sama will likely keep a guard on the princess whether she looses her ANBU or not. She'll be your biggest ally."

Sasuke sipped his lemonade. He didn't like having to rely on the hokage for anything. "Can you do something to make Raine and the boys citizens of Konoha?" Raine frowned at him but Sasuke ignored her for the time being.

The Hyuuga had been over many files pertaining to this unique family. "You are Yusuke's biological father and native to Konoha. It will be an easy thing to make his residency legal."

"What about Raine, Gabe and Renji?"

That was trickier. "I'd tell her to marry a native of Konoha but she's already married; to a very public figure of Suna. Even if Gaara is removed from his position he is still a shinobi of Sand."

"What if she gets divorced?"

"Sasuke," Raine snapped. "I'm not going to divorce Gaara you idiot!"

The Uchiha cringed a little. "I'm just covering all of the bases."

Cho winced some himself at her response but he answered Sasuke anyway. "If the princess tragically becomes widowed or divorced her ties to Suna will be severed should she marry elsewhere."

"Gaara is not going to die and I'm not divorcing my husband." Raine got up and stepped down into the yard with the boys. She knew them men were just trying to help her and the boys but their proposals were outrageous. Raine would never abandon Gaara.

Sasuke watched her go. He hated to upset her like this but the Uchiha was in survival mode. The barbarians in the desert wanted to hang him and the woman he loved. "Is there any other way to protect her and the children here in Konoha?"

"If she's willing to make you a legal guardian of the children you can enroll Gabriel in the academy a bit early. I hear he's a talented ninja already."

"Gabe's a genius." He sighed and watched Raine push Renji on the swing. Having a child in the ninja academy was one step closer to the family from Sand going native. I'll talk to her about the boys and if things get worse, Gaara."

"Not that is any consolation to the princess, but I know how much she and the kazekage meant to each other. Everyone did. I just want to advise her in the best manner to protect herself and your sons from Suna. I suspect they'll want to erase all traces of Gaara sooner or later especially if he never wakes up."

"Erase their mistakes from the history books ne? Bastards. I won't let them have Raine, ever. The boys either."

"Tsunade and I will do all we can to help." The Hyuuga got up. He had given his client enough to think about for now. "I'll need to see both of you if and when Suna files formal charges against you." The Uchiha nodded watching the pretty young mother with her sons. "Take good care of them Sasuke. I'll show myself out."

They were still over a day away from Konoha when Kankuro and Sakura stopped to have a decent dinner. Kankuro ordered sake with their meal. They could get a room at the local inn and get some rest tonight. The ninja had avoided drinking himself into a stupor until they had put Sand behind them, now he wanted to drink. Sakura had a few drinks with him and the big guy bought a bottle of Southern Comfort before they headed over to the inn to crash for the evening.

To Kankuro's distress they had only one room available. He offered it to Sakura and she assured him that she didn't mind sharing it with him. Red faced and carrying his booze Kankuro followed Sakura to the room. His panic increased when he saw not two twin beds, but one massive king size bed in the middle of the room. _Oh shit. _Kankuro looked around for something to pour a drink in.

Sakura hopped up into the middle of the bed and flicked on the TV. Kankuro was standing at the desk beside it pouring himself a drink. "I'll take one of those too." Sakura started to flip through the channels. The remote was screwy, the buttons stuck. "Stupid thing." She shook it a little and it fixed on a channel.

He heard moaning and gasping and looked over at the screen. _Holy shit! _Sakura had turned on porn. Kankuro's jaw dropped. After a long and awkwardly mesmerizing moment the channel changed and a news anchor replaced the fucking people. "Uhh…"

"Sorry the remote is screwing up." Sakura chuckled a little and Kankuro turned to her holding a plastic red cup full of booze for each of them. His face was red; she laughed and held out her hand for her drink. "Maybe we should just forget TV ne?"

Kankuro started to sweat as stepped alongside the bed and passed her a cup. _What the hell does that mean? _"Aint nothin on? A lacrosse game maybe?"

"Looks like it only gets a couple of channels," Sakura sipped her drink. "And porn. Did you wanna watch some more of that Kankuro? I'll put it back on if you want," she couldn't help but tease him. He looked thoroughly embarrassed. It was a cute look for the big Sand ninja. Sakura giggled at him.

"No that's okay. No TV is fine with me." _She's teasing me! _Kankuro took a big glug of his drink. It was smooth going down but it made him sweat even more. "Is it hot in here or what?" he pulled at his collar.

Sakura kicked off her sandals. "Go ahead and get comfortable Kankuro. I won't tease ya about your shorts."

He blinked at her and turned toward the bathroom. Kankuro had no intention to stripping to his skivvies _like it isn't bad enough we're alone in some damn porno hotel drinking whisky out of disposable cups! _But washing his face sounded good. He went into the bathroom to do just that.

She was watching the Tyra when Kankuro came out. He took off his hood and his puppets and he had a clean face. Sakura smiled at him and pat the bed beside her. Cautiously he sat down next to her. "You know you're a good looking guy Kankuro. You shouldn't hide your light under a bush."

"Bush?" _Porn hotel! _"What?"

With the paint off his face his blush was obvious. Sakura laughed at him. "I'm saying that you hide your good looks." She pinched his blushing cheek. "You're a cutie."

Kankuro froze. _She thinks I'm cute! _ "Uhh… Sakura I…"

The poor guy was ready to fall over. "It's alright Kankuro I'm not going to bite you." She smiled and sipped her drink. "I'm just making conversation."

He took another gulp of booze thinking things over. _Biting ne, I never thought Sakura was that kind of a girl. _Kankuro nodded and looked down at her hips. _She's way too little for me. I'd hurt her and she could never bare my children. _He peeked back up at the TV. "Temari watches this chick. What's it about today?"

Sakura grinned. She had the feeling she was going to embarrass him again. "Oral sex."

He didn't get embarrassed; instead he turned the tables a little. "Chicks like getting head even more then a guys do especially if their multi orgasmic. Chicks can just keep on going and going until they're all whimpering and shaking and," from the look on her face, he had said too much. Kankuro sipped his booze and tried to look innocent.

"Oh?" Sakura sipped her drink too. "And you know this from… personal experience?"

Kankuro cleared his throat. "Yeah well ya know…"

"I see," his cheeks were a little pink. "I had no idea you were such a man whore."

He chuckled nervously. "I wouldn't call myself a _whore,_ that's a little extreme."

"You just know how to please a woman ne?"

"Well…yeah." Kankuro downed what was left in his cup. "You want another drink Sakura?" he hoped to change the topic of conversation.

Sakura smiled deviously and finished her drink. "Sure why not."

The boys were finally asleep. Sasuke and Raine sagged into the plush couch watching a documentary on artic animals. Raine was a sucker for baby seals; she thought they were really cute. She tried to think about seals and polar bears instead of the bitter situation brewing back home in Sand. A polar bear caught a seal and Raine started to cry again.

"Oi Raine, take it easy. That's nature. The bears gotta eat right?"

Sasuke was looking at her funny and that just added to her hysteria. "The counsel is the bear and we're the seals. The minute we poke our heads out of Konoha, we're dinner."

"Its not so bad being stuck here," Sasuke tried to calm her. He turned a little and leaned closer to her. "I was thinking I'd like to get Gabe ready to enroll in the ninja academy. If you're willing to make me a guardian I can enroll him here in Konoha."

"That's a whole year ahead of schedule." Gabe had enjoyed the past few afternoons with Sasuke sensei but he wasn't five yet.

"I know, but I think Gabe would really like it. He would be considered a resident if he was attending school here," Sasuke reminded her.

_Make Sasuke Gabe's guardian. _Raine sniffed back her tears. "I don't know. What would Gaara say? What would he do?"

"He would protect his family. That's what I'm trying to do Raine. I need you to help me do that." He sighed hating to have to burden her like this. "Konoha might want to arrest me but at least they consider me one of their own. Tsunade and Cho Hyuuga will do everything they can to help. It will be easier to help if I have some sort of guardianship over the boys. Cho can prepare the paperwork for us. All you have to do is sign."

Raine frowned. Every time she signed something it just got her in even thicker then thieves with the Uchiha and this village. "What is Gaara going to say about all of this?"

Sasuke knew what to say to get her to cave in; he just didn't want to say it. He pushed aside his guilt and sorrow and spoke from her memories. "Raine, do you remember what Gaara said to you when you told him you surrendered yourself to me to protect Renji?"

She straightened and stared at him surprised Sasuke would bring up such a thing. He looked sort of miserable, frowning and not quite looking her in the eye. "Sasuke?"

He remembered it very well. It was one of her memories that made him want to cry. "He told you that what you did wasn't as important as _why_ you did it."

Her heart sped up in her chest. She remembered that conversation with Gaara. She remembered the shame she felt when she told her husband the Uchiha had been at her. "Why are you bringing that shit up? Do you even remember any of it?" Raine looked away. Sasuke was scary back then.

"I'm bringing it up because you're in that position now Raine. You're going to have to do some difficult things to protect the boys; and as for your other question," Sasuke shrugged. "I have my own screwed up memories and whatnot."

Raine looked at him sidelong. "What do you mean?"

"I know you're not crazy about putting Gabe in the academy or giving me guardianship." He left out divorcing Gaara. There was no way that was going to fly _yet_.

"No, I mean your memories of then. I thought you didn't remember that much."

A small sad smile appeared on his face. "Your memories kind of burst my bubble. Mine don't exactly match yours."

"What do you think happened Sasuke?" it was weird having this conversation but she was curious. She had been paling around with him for months and he had always been perfectly behaved. They had become friends, Raine relied on him and he didn't take advantage of that. He didn't write her love sonnets or attack her in the laundry room.

"I know what happened." He stared down at his knees.

"That's not what I asked."

Sasuke looked up into her eyes. _I think I fell in love with you. _"You don't really want to know."

Not really, but the curiosity was nagging. "You've seen my memories, why don't you want to share yours with me?"

"Do you really want me to?" Sasuke leaned closer to her and turned on his Sharingan. She raised a suspicious eyebrow and he smiled at her. "It goes both ways Raine. I can show you what is in my mind just like I looked into yours." He thought it would be enough to scare her off, to his chagrin it wasn't.

Maybe if she saw inside of his head she'd understand what made him tick. "Okay Sasuke, do it. Show me."

The Uchiha frowned. _This could get embarrassing. _"Uh… I'm not so sure I should. I promised Gaara I wouldn't use my Sharingan on you ever again."

"Gaara's not your boss I am and I said do it." Raine played the authority card.

"Come on Raine, you don't want to see what's in my head. Most of it is broken up, confused, hard to understand."

"You're hiding something from me?"

_Yeah a lot. _"No of course not."

"Then show me Sasuke, that's an order."

_Shit_. There was no way out of it now that he had opened his big mouth. _Way to go idiot_. He pushed Orochimaru far from his mind; he had no intention of showing Raine anything about that bastard. "You asked for it." Sasuke trapped her with his eyes and established a link. _Don't hate me Raine…_

It wasn't like last time. When Sasuke had looked in her mind it had been like watching a movie, Sasuke's memories were not so intact. His earliest memory of Raine was when he saw her at a party in Konoha that he himself hadn't been invited too. Raine felt Sasuke's isolation and loneliness. The next clip was him coming upon Raine and Naruto in the woods. It was like watching a skipping disk with no sound and then they were in the hotel room in Cardiff.

Sasuke was very interested in the woman feeding him dinner. He thought Raine was smart and sexy. The sound came and went here too and then Sasuke woke up in bed next to her. He was under the impression the two of them had fooled around after dinner. It skipped ahead some to Raine asking him to take her where they could be alone. It jumped again to Sasuke on top of Raine kissing her neck on his bunk in the tunnels under the desert. Sasuke wanted her, but he wasn't ready to commit to a serious relationship just yet.

There were dozens of shaky images of Raine going about her daily life from the days when Sasuke stalked her. He stood in Gabe's room with Raine in his arms. He was kissing her, touching her and loving every moment of it. She was with Gaara now but still she wanted Sasuke as much as he wanted her. They got pretty worked up and she even said _I love you_. The Uchiha felt the same way and time skipped ahead again. They lay together in a grassy field; Sasuke confessed his love for her and the two of them ran off to Hidden Sound. Newborn Saichi was there.

Raine was a good mother, she loved their baby and she loved Sasuke. He was head over heels for her but the pressure of being a family was enough to make him yell sometimes. Sasuke tried to make it up to her with kisses; he loved her lips almost as much as he loved her nipples. Her kisses excited him and he wanted her something fierce but that kind of time was hard to come by with a baby around. Sasuke made plans for them to take a holiday to the beach. They could make love under the stars all she wanted; and then Gaara came.

These memories were in bad shape; clips of agony. Raine wanted this part to be over and then it was. Two years had passed and Sasuke was seeing Raine and their child Yusuke for the first time. The love pride and joy he felt was overwhelming. _Raine…I love you. I miss you. _

Sasuke broke the jutsu. He had shown her more then enough. His cheeks felt warm and he was frowning at his knees. "Is that enough?"

Raine blinked out of her trance and looked at Sasuke. He looked agitated, embarrassed. _Sasuke thinks he_… "You really did think you loved me when you woke up didn't you?"

"I didn't think it I knew it. You were the only good thing that I could remember. Your smile, your laugh, your lips." Sasuke looked up at Raine. Her cheeks were a little pink too. "You're so beautiful," he couldn't help it; it slipped out and Sasuke bit his tongue to keep from saying anymore.

It was defiantly weird to hear him say such things with his feelings still fresh in her mind. She tried to get her mind around it. "You…love me?"

_Yes yes a thousand times yes!_ "I think you know the answer to that one. I woke up loving you; that hasn't changed."

"We're friends…" she was trying to push Sasuke's visions from her mind.

"I'm glad that we are. I'm happy to share my life with you any way that I can. I want to make it up to you for all of the bad shit I did. I want to do everything in my power to protect you and the boys. I love them too. You guys are my whole world."

His words made her sad as she felt Sasuke's lingering feelings. Raine had to look away. _He loves me the way I love Gaara…_ "Sasuke I…"

Dragging this out was a bad idea. Raine was too close and she smelled too good. She had stirred up some arousing memories. The poor princess was a confused mess right now, an easy target. "Make me their guardian. Let me get Gabe on the schedule for next semester. It will be for their benefit. Cho can bring over the papers you need to sign."

She nodded at the change of subject, grateful for it. Her emotions were all messed up inside. "Let me sleep on it Sasuke." Sleep sounded like a good way to clear her mind and Raine shifted in her seat.

Sasuke took the hint and got to his feet. He offered her a hand up and she took it. Sasuke pulled her up and for just a moment he was staring down into her big blue doe eyes. Their faces were close, Sasuke still held her hand. His heart skipped a beat or two. _So beautiful_.

Raine saw Sasuke's eyes drop to her lips. _Kiss me _Sasuke's memory voice echoed in her head. In the memory she did. Raine stepped back reclaiming her hand. "Goodnight Sasuke." She turned and hurried down the hall to her bedroom without ever looking back.

He stood where he was for a moment and then he picked up the remote and flicked off the TV. Sasuke shut the light in the living room and headed down the hall. He resisted the urge to stop at Raine's door like he resisted it every other night. He wanted to bust into her room and profess his undying love for her. Sasuke wanted Raine to fall into his arms and into his bed. _Stop it idiot. _He went into his room and tried to get some rest.

Kankuro woke with a slight hangover. He had got a little tipsy last night with Sakura. He had taken his shirt off to sleep comfortably but he didn't man whore it up with Sakura in the porno hotel. He certainly couldn't do something like that with such a nice girl in such a seedy place. Sakura was cuddled up against him and snoring softly. He looked again at the curve of her hip beneath the blanket. _Maybe I should talk to millionaire mouse about hooking a brother up with his own place. A little privacy might be nice._

The boys played in the backyard after breakfast. Sasuke tackled them for a while and then went to the porch to sit with Raine. "They're full of piss and vinegar this morning."

"It's the red dye in the fruit loops." Raine hadn't been reading the book in her hand; she had been watching Sasuke with her sons. "Sasuke tell Cho to bring over those papers."

He looked from the boys to her. It was good news. Maybe seeing how much he cared last night had changed her mind. He hoped so. "I'll have him come by this afternoon if it's alright with you."

Raine took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'll trust you to protect the boys."

"I'll protect all of you Raine. You have my word."

Cho Hyuuga came over late that afternoon and Raine signed more of her life over to Sasuke's lawyer and Konoha. It was distressing to think about giving the Uchiha such power over her family; not because she thought that Sasuke would do something wrong, but because he had just as much control over the sons as Gaara, maybe even more. Sasuke was awake, Gaara was not.

Raine stood on the back porch with Temari that night after they got the boys into bed. Shikamaru and Sasuke were occupied in the living room watching Kankuro's big screen TV. Rain could talk to Temari about everything and she did. Frowning Raine told her, "It feels like Gaara is being erased."

Mouse sounded desperate. "He'll come back to us mouse."

"The boys are starting to ask about him and Saichi."

"Tsunade is doing a lot of reading. She'll find a way to help Gaara."

Hokage had asked for two months at the least; that time was almost up. "Why is it taking so long?"

Temari watched the boys every day so mouse could slip over to the hospital to check on Gaara. Raine liked to talk to her sleeping husband, keep him up on the kids and family. "She has to be right about this mouse. Gaara's condition is serious."

"He's not getting worse, he's not getting better; he just sleeps."

Gaara's ordeal was hardest on mouse. Temari couldn't imagine what she would do if something happened to Shikamaru. "At least he's comfortable."

"He wouldn't be if he knew what was going on in Sand."

Big sister agreed. "Gaara will deal with them later. Don't worry about it."

Raine wondered what those bastards in Sand were cooking up now. "I hope he kicks all of their asses."

_He will_. "Gaara will take care of everything when he wakes up."

She looked up at the moon. _And when will that be? _Raine took a deep breath of night air and tried to stay strong. She had no other choice.

Kankuro would have taken his time getting back to Konoha; he and Sakura were really warming up to each other, but the ninja had no time for love. He needed to be with his family; mouse and the Uchiha were about to land in some very hot water. Sakura went home with him and they made it before Temari and Shikamaru left for the evening. The boys were asleep and the adults conveyed in the living room. Kankuro and Sakura retold what had happened in Sand and what they had heard before they left.

Sasuke and Shikamaru brought Kankuro up to speed. Cho Hyuuga was looking out for Raine and the boys. Tsunade had granted everyone in the household political asylum. Shikamaru was going to return to his old team, if Gaara was deposed as kage he and Temari would both defect and become shinobi of Konoha. Shikamaru suggested to Kankuro he consider doing the same.

The Uchiha had offered to have another house on the block renovated for the young married couple and Kankuro wanted in on that action. "How about me Uchiha? Gonna set me up with a bachelor pad?"

Raine blinked at Kankuro. "You want to move out?"

His cheeks darkened. Sakura was smiling a little beside him. "Well, I just thought that if we're going to be here for a while…"

Sasuke understood. Kankuro's flush said it all. The big guy wanted some privacy. "Kankuro needs his own space Raine. Sharing a room with Gabe is hectic."

Shikamaru figured it out too. "We'll all be neighbors Raine, it will be fun."

The next day crews arrived to refinish a house down the street for Kankuro and one up the street for Shikamaru and Temari. Raine went to visit her husband and told him about the excitement in their new neighborhood. She admitted to Gaara she was sad to see Kankuro go. It was a bit like the family was breaking up without Gaara there to keep them all together. Things were changing so quickly it was hard to keep up.

Sasuke walked her home assuring her everything was going to be fine. Kankuro and Temari would still be close, just two houses up the block. It didn't seem to brighten her mood any, but Sasuke had an idea what would. He talked her into dropping in on the bike shop and Sasuke ordered up a couple of big wheels for the twins and Gabe's first big boy bike with two wheels. The kids could ride right down the street to visit their aunt or uncles anytime they wanted.

Bikes were a great idea. The boys absolutely loved them. The day the family moved into the neighborhood the guys all took turns running behind Gabe on his new bicycle. He wouldn't need training wheels for very long. Shikamaru barbequed for everyone in his new back yard; his dad had taught him well.

The Uchiha loved seeing the old neighborhood come to life again. Raine seemed to relax watching the boys barrel up and down the street on their bikes. They weren't all in the same house anymore, but her family was always just a stones throw away. Moving in day turned out to be more fun then anyone thought it would be.

Her boys had peddled themselves into exhaustion and they were out the minute their little heads hit their pillows. Raine joined Sasuke on the couch for another documentary, this one was about wolves. It seemed unusually quiet around here at night without Kankuro around and she sighed quietly.

"It's alright Raine, a little change is good. Kankuro needs his privacy, he's a grown man. You should like having Temari right down the street ne? Closer then the hotel."

"Yeah I know," it still wasn't like it was at home in Sand. "I guess it's good that everyone has their own place now."

Sasuke smiled a little. "Temari's place has three bedrooms, plenty of room for them to start a family."

Temari had given Raine the guided tour of the new Naara household. There was indeed room for the family to grow. She lifted a brow. "I see."

"Maybe Kankuro can even get himself a girlfriend," Sasuke kept it positive.

Raine thought she had noticed something different over the past few days. "Sakura?"

"Ayup," now he was grinning. "I think they like each other."

It was gossipy talk, the stuff out of soap operas but Raine loved it. "Kankuro and Sakura ne? He always has been kind of shy around her."

"Didn't you notice how close they sat next to each other?"

"I saw them giggling alone in the kitchen," Raine dished. "I heard Temari call him a slob today too."

Sasuke knew Raine liked to be in the know. She wasn't nosey, more like curiously concerned. "You watch, they'll hook up. She'll always be dropping by his place to let him know how Gaara's doing; bringing him messages from Tsunade."

"I see." This was some pretty juicy stuff. She couldn't wait to tell Temari.

He laughed remembering what Kankuro had said about women. "Kankuro wants a chick with a little junk in the trunk."

"He's defiantly an ass man," Raine agreed.

The three beers he had at the barbeque were still with him. He laughed again wondering which one of them would hurt the other more. Kankuro insisted he could play hockey without a stick and Sakura had monstrous strength and chakra control. _What a pair they'll make. They'll be hanging from the rafters! _Sasuke laughed harder.

Her eyebrow went up again. "What's so funny ne? You aren't thinking slob things are you Sasuke?"

"Nope," he tried to get his haha's under control. "I think they'll make a cute couple."

"I see." The Uchiha looked at her and busted up laughing again. Raine shook her head and looked back at the TV.

Sasuke sagged back against the couch and composed himself. He was watching her from the corner of his eye when it hit him all at once. _I'm living with Raine and the boys, just us. We're raising the kids together we're…_He had almost everything he ever wanted; almost. _If only you loved me the way I love you. _Raine was smiling at the pups on the screen. _If you loved me back we'd be a real family. _

Tsunade's allotted two months flew by as the first family of Sand settled into the old Uchiha district. Sasuke trained Gabe in the afternoons, Kankuro often got in on it at least until Sakura showed up. After about two weeks of pussy footing around the two of them got together in a more personal relationship. Shikamaru liked to tease _Kankuro's got a girlfriend _when the guys were hanging out in the yard having a beer. The women of the family sucked Sakura right into their fold. The ladies were all great friends.

Sasuke got the boys an inflatable pool for the back yard. He and Kankuro took turns with the bicycle pump blowing it up while the excited children ran around the yard in their swimming shorts. Raine and Sakura supervised from up on the porch. Sakura wasn't too shy to stand around in her bathing suit, a black one piece with a fishnet middle. Raine hid behind her sarong and beach t shirt.

Kankuro dragged out the hose and the boys occasionally took turns filling the pool. It got boring for Renji so he turned the hose on his brothers. When Sasuke and mommy came to intercede he soaked them too giggling the entire time. With the pool filling on its own the boys went to play on the swing. Sasuke took off his wet shirt and hung it over the rail. He extended a hand to Raine. "Give me your wet stuff, I'll hang it up."

Raine was still feeling a bit modest but she didn't want to sit in cold wet clothes. She handed Sasuke her sarong first, her shirt still covered her girly bikini. The Uchiha hung up her sarong and Raine pulled her shirt off over her head. She held it in front of her for a minute and then offered it to Sasuke. "Here."

For a minute he just stared. _Holy crap. _Raine wore a cute frilly pink bikini spotted with yellow polka dots. Sure it was cutesy, but the _string tie_ top showed off a lot of boob. Sasuke reached for her shirt trying not to ogle but unsure if he was succeeding. _Man I'd like to have a handful of…_

"Yo Uchiha," Kankuro called from the deck. "Naruto's here."

Sasuke blinked out of his trance and threw Raine's shirt over the rail. Naruto was headed his way and the dumbass was gawking at Raine. "Oi Naruto."

Naruto was chuckling. "You and Kankuro are some lucky bastards ya know that? Keh!" he smiled at Raine. "The bikini genie. Hot stuff!"

Raine blushed a little and Sasuke smacked his friend in the head. "Don't be such a slob."

He laughed again. "So what's with the pool?"

"We're going to get the boys used to the water so they can take swimming lessons," Raine informed the big flirt.

"Cool," Naruto was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of genie's curves.

"Did you want something Naruto?" Sasuke frowned at the ninja.

He had come here for a reason. "Tsunade said she wanted to see you guys tomorrow. Something about Gaara."

"What about Gaara?" Raine straightened mindless of her jiggle.

_Bouncy boobies! _"An update on his case I think."

Sasuke had noticed the jiggle too; he was just more discrete about it. He stepped between Raine and Naruto facing her and hiding her from the slob at the same time. "It's been two months; that was all the time Sand was willing to give her."

"A formality for the benefit of Sand right?"

"She has to submit some kind of report, Gaara is the kazekage."

"For how much longer?" the counsel was just looking for a reason to oust Gaara.

The Uchiha sighed. _Probably tomorrow_. "Don't worry Raine, we're ready for anything."

Raine watched her boys running her way. Their fate was now in the hands of the lawyers. "Damnit."

The next morning Sakura and Shizune took the boys for a walk while the family met with hokage. The good news was that Gaara's condition was still stable and unchanged. The bad news was changing his condition. After months of research the sannin was still no closer to finding a way to help Gaara without killing him.

Tsunade wasn't totally without answers, she had learned much about Kusangagi and the serpent's curses. Apparently if you wanted to remove the curse, the original summoner; that being Orochimaru, had to be killed severing Kasanigi's connection to their world. The problem was that the serpent never went down alone; everyone associated with the creature would die. In order to remove the curse Orochimaru would have to die, unfortunately that also likely meant death for Gaara and Saichi. "You too ne Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. This wasn't the news he wanted to hear. "Yeah."

"I don't want you to lose hope," the kage went on. "Jiraiya is doing some investigating in the north and I am still researching Gaara's case. If there is a way to free Gaara from this, I'll find it. It's just going to take time."

More time and the counsel wasn't going to wait. "Thank you Tsunade." Raine didn't want to listen to anymore.

"I'm doing everything I can," Tsunade reassured the family. "I'll continue to do all I can to help all of you."

"Thank you hokage," Shikamaru knew what the counsel would do with this update on Gaara; they would name a new kazekage. He was worried about his wife and her family.

"I might not have any control over what happened in Suna, but I am in charge of things here in Konoha. Think of this place as your refuge, a second home to you all."

Kankuro stood. "I'm going to Sand."

"I'm going with you." Temari got to her feet.

Shikamaru took his wife's hand. "What do you hope to accomplish by going there ne? If they're going to name a new kage there is nothing you can do to stop it. Neither of you are Gaara and unless they see him come walking in there dragging a few corpses behind him he isn't going to stay kazekage."

Her clever brother in law was quite right. _That's it, Suna's done with Gaara. They used him all up and threw him away… _Raine got up and walked out without saying another word. She couldn't speak there was a bitter lump in her throat.

Sasuke chased after her as the hokage and Shikamaru tried to calm Gaara's siblings. "Raine, wait up." He hurried out of the kage's building right behind her and caught her arm. "Would you wait a minute?"

She spun around and faced Sasuke with tears standing in her eyes. "They don't care about Gaara at all do they? They just want to get rid of him, they always have!"

"It's all politics Raine," Sasuke started to explaine.

The strain of it all was too much. "No it's not." Frustrated tears fell. "The kids and I don't give a damn if he's the kage. He's their dad, he's my husband."

His love was on the verge of a breakdown. The Uchiha had expected something like this would happen sooner or later. Everyday Raine went to her husband's bedside. She smiled sadly down at him as she told him about the boys brushing the hair away from his eyes. She tried not to cry when she saw Gaara but sometimes she did. Holding that sorrow back was getting harder to do. He pulled Raine into his arms and she burst into hysterical sobs. "Easy Raine. It's alright."

"No it's not!" She weakly punched Sasuke in the shoulder. "I want him back. I want Gaara back right now! I can't take it anymore! I can't do this without him!" She collapsed against Sasuke crying her eyes out. What Raine felt was beyond misery, it was more like slow torture. She could picture Gaara asleep in his hospital bed when she closed her eyes.

"You're doing just fine Raine. I know it's hard but you aren't alone. You have all of us and the boys to keep you strong until Gaara wakes up." There was something about her wretched crying that made Sasuke wish just for a moment that Gaara would die. It would end her trips to the hospital, her constant worry and uncertainty. If Gaara was dead it would just end. She'd suffer all at once instead of dragging it out like this.

"Gaara…" she was crying too hard to say much more. It felt like a hole had opened up in her heart. _Oh Gaara please. I need you._

Sasuke could barely hear Kankuro's yelling upstairs over Raine's crying. After a few minutes they both quieted down. He rubbed at her back soothingly while slowly brought herself back under control. "Raine," Sasuke had given it some thought over the past few weeks as her mood progressively became worse. "I think you should see someone, a counselor at the hospital. Someone you can talk to that can help you deal with everything that has been going on lately."

Raine laughed a little still somewhat hysterical. "You think I need professional help ne? I'm cracking up?"

"I think you need to talk to someone impartial. I think you need some coping skills. Things could get a lot worse before they get any better."

The Uchiha had no idea how right he was. Baki and a squad of ANBU had arrived to pick up Tsunade hokage's report for the counsel just in time to see the princess and the prisoner in an intimate embrace on the public streets of Konoha. "Uchiha Sasuke," Baki got their attention. "Princess," he nearly sneered.

_Shit. _Sasuke let go of Raine and stood between her and Baki. Raine was frowning at the ninja. "What are you doing here Baki?"

"Catching you in the act," Baki smiled a little. The Uchiha glared at him. "We've come for Tsunade hokage's report on the kazekage." He cut his taunting eyes over to the princess he couldn't wait to eliminate. "How is Gaara these days princess Raine of the red Sands?"

Her tears stalled quickly with the shock of his blatant innuendo and disrespect. "The _kazekage_ is just fine thank you," she snapped.

Baki was in a position of power now and he liked it. He couldn't stand the bitch that married the monster Gaara and bore him even more monstrous children. "And how are you dear princess?" he laughed a little, obviously she was a wreck. He looked at the Uchiha again. "Are you taking _very good_ care of her Uchiha? Reliving old times?"

A couple on shinobi behind Baki chuckled. Clearly they were loyal to the jerk and Raine stepped forward meaning to slap that smug look right off of Baki's face. "Why you lousy son of a-!"

Sasuke grabbed her before she could attack a Sand shinobi. It was one more charge she didn't need filed against her. "Stop it Raine. He's just trying to provoke you."

The next kazekage grinned at the display. "Does she fight you that much in bed ne Uchiha? Is it still rape or does she willingly spread her legs for you?"

More chuckles and Sasuke was squeezing the arm he held hard enough to make it hurt. "Filthy pig," she hissed at Baki.

All of his instincts were screaming at him to slaughter the Sand ninja right here and now. Tearing his head off sounded particularly appealing. _Calm down. Don't make it worse._ "I never fucking raped her scumbag," Sasuke growled.

"Then she's a _fucking whore_ that went to you willingly."

It happened so fast if Raine had blinked she would have missed it. Sasuke let go of her and grabbed Baki by the throat. He kicked away two ninja that tried to interceded and then Raine was roughly grabbed by one of Baki's men. She cried out startled as three more surrounded her, "Sasuke?"

Pulling at the Uchiha Baki snarled, "Your little slut is calling you Sasuke. You don't want her to have an accident now do you? ANBU swords are sharp dangerous things."

Sasuke heard a sword come unsheathed behind him. "Coward." He let go of Baki and turned on the ANBU surrounding Raine. "Get away from her!" They cleared him a path and Sasuke snatched up Raine's hand. He pulled her away from the Sand ninja favoring Baki with a hateful stare when they passed by.

Raine held it together for as long as she could and then she started to cry. They were away from the mean Sand ninja now but Sasuke was still pulling her along fast. "He's going to be the next kage? That hateful awful man?"

Suna was in for some big changes and Baki's dauntless attitude warned the Uchiha what was coming for Raine wasn't good at all. "Don't worry about it."

"He called me your…" she still couldn't believe the things that had come out of the ninja's mouth. _Whore, slut. He thinks Sasuke and I are…_

"His stupid fantasies aren't the truth. He was just trying to pick a fight. Forget about it." Sasuke didn't have words to describe the anger he felt right now.

Her guardian was still pulling her along by her hand. She thought about the sadistic gleam of pleasure in Baki's eyes. "He wants to kill me."

"I don't give a fuck what he wants I aint gonna let it happen."

Raine wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. Her sudden and unpleasant encounter with the Sand ninja had taken her mind off of missing Gaara for the time being. "He's going to come after us isn't he?"

"It doesn't matter. We're safe in Konoha. To hell with Suna and whatever the hell they're doing there."

"Sasuke stop dragging me!" she couldn't handle anymore and pulled her hand free. He stopped in his tracks but didn't look at her so Raine came around for a look at him. He had brought out his Sharingan, his eyebrows were knit tightly together and there was color high up in his cheeks. He was furious, the angriest she had ever seen him. "Sasuke?"

He looked down at his love. "I should have killed him, all of them. Accidents happen right? Maybe Baki won't make it back to Suna."

Raine frowned a little. A big part of her wanted to tell the Uchiha to go for it. She didn't like Baki either and she dread him becoming kage. "Don't do anything stupid Sasuke. Don't make Tsunade and the people trying to help us come under that kind of suspicion."

"Fine, then I'll follow them out of fire country and kill them then. Kankuro can sit with you for a few days."

"You're not going anywhere and you're not killing anyone." _Maybe we all need to see a shrink. He could use some anger management. _

"It will be nothing but bad news for us if that guy becomes kazekage."

"And killing him is what? Going to make us look even more innocent right? Damnit Sasuke use your head."

"I'd be doing Sand a favor." _And he called you a fucking whore. I'll kill him!_

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "As much as I agree with you Sasuke, it's like you said. To hell with Suna and whatever the hell they're doing there. If they want to make that dirt bag kage…" Raine took a few steps back. _Gaara, I need you so much right now. _"Just wait until Gaara wakes up. He's gonna be really pissed."

Sasuke was certain Gaara would have a fit over this. Gaara would have killed Baki without hesitation had the ninja called Raine a slut in his presence. Raine looked like she wanted _no she needs to_ cry some more. "Come on. Let's go home. The boys will be getting back soon."

They started off down the street for home. Sasuke offered her his arm and Raine took it. She tried not to lean against him too much but she felt very drained. She just wanted to go to her room and have herself a good cry. Tomorrow she'd find out about that shrink.

Sasuke let Raine have some time alone in her room when they got home. He did pushups in the dojo trying not to listen to her cry. The boys came home and mommy pulled herself together. Sakura hung out while Kankuro and Sasuke talked and then the couple headed back to the bachelor pad for some private time. Naruto stayed for dinner; Shikamaru and Temari stayed until after the boys were tucked in. Raine turned in early and that night Sasuke listened to her cry herself to sleep.

Raine started seeing Yuna, a grief and crisis counselor up at the hospital the next day. Sasuke waited outside the door until their hour was up and then he escorted her to see Gaara. Yuna prescribed Raine some mothers little helper to take in the evenings and if she felt exceedingly stressed during the day. It was a low dose but enough to take the edge off. Yuna also wanted to see Raine for an hour twice a week. The young mother had a lot to work through. They met on Tuesdays and Fridays, Temari and Kankuro watched the boys.

After seeing the counselor for a few weeks Kankuro thought mouse seemed more relaxed. He asked Sakura what she thought of mouse's condition late one night when they were in bed. Sakura had a short list, mostly anxiety over her present situation and depression over Gaara's. She assured her sweetie that Yuna was a good therapist and she would be able to help mouse whatever happened to Gaara.

Kankuro didn't want to give up on his brother, he loved him. It got a little harder each day to stay hopeful. He could only imagine what poor mouse was thinking. He lost his brother but she lost her husband and the kid's father. Sasuke was a big help and he kept the boys happy, but he wasn't Gaara and he never would be. Kankuro had to give the Uchiha props for taking such good care of Raine and the boys and for throttling Baki sensei. The jerk had it coming to him.

Sand sent the formal announcement naming Baki the new kazekage three weeks after Tsunade filed her report with Suna about Gaara. She personally took the letter to Kankuro. He was the head of the family and it would be his big brothers duty to break the bad news to his kin. Kankuro got aggravated, but he had been expecting it. Temari immediately started talking about defecting to Konoha; she was getting quite comfortable in her home with Shikamaru and had no desire to serve under Baki. Raine popped a little yellow pill and went to bed early.

Three days after hokage received word of Baki's ascent to kage a troop of Sand shinobi arrived in Konoha. Two took their warrants to the hokage; two others proceeded directly to the old Uchiha part of town. Sasuke and Raine were out in front of their place and Temari was out in front of hers. The boys rode bikes between them delivering silly messages for mommy and auntie Temari.

Hiei and Judda intercepted the shinobi heading for their wards. The Sand ninja informed them they had new orders; all shinobi of Suna were to report back to the kazekage at once. The messenger ninja made the mistake of calling the princess a traitorous whore that deserved to hang in front of Hiei. It took four ninja to stop the fight and Raine ushered the children back inside.

Raine made the boys sit for jello cups, Sasuke and then Temari came in with Hiei and Judda. The adults moved into the living room to talk. Hiei was so frustrated he took off his mask. Judda followed suit, he wanted to be able to look his once wards in the eye. "We've all been ordered back to Suna," Hiei informed. "But we aint going anywhere. Gaara is counting on us to protect you and the kids and that's just what we'll do."

"There are a few that will go home because they have families," Judda sighed. "There will be enough of us left from the two teams to form a compliment though."

"Suna has brought the warrants for your arrest, both of you," Hiei took a turn. "Baki has leveled serious charges against you. Tsunade will send them home empty handed but you might want to get that lawyer of yours to look at what they leave behind."

Sasuke nodded and looked at Raine. She was sort of pale and there was a distant look in her eyes. "Let's get Cho on it right away."

Judda put his mask down and headed out at once. "I'll let him know what's going on."

Raine looked at Hiei. _They're staying for Gaara. Thank you. _"Could you find Kankuro and tell him what is happening for me Hiei?"

Her guardian would walk through fire for her. "Sure." He settled his mask on his face and went to find the former kage's brother.

Temari was anxious but she had been trained to stay calm. "You let the lawyers and hokage deal with this mouse. You just keep on taking care of these boys. Everything will be okay." Raine nodded and went to check on her sons. Temari looked at Sasuke. "She gonna be alright? She looks kind of shocked."

"She sees Yuna tomorrow. They'll work it out."

"I think seeing that counselor has helped. I hope she can handle this too. I'm sure the list of charges Sand has filed against you two is unsavory to say the least."

The Uchiha suspected what was on that list. "It's all lies. She never…" Sasuke shook his head. What Raine did or didn't do was irrelevant. Baki just wanted her dead.

"I'm going to go find Shikamaru, maybe drop by on Tsunade. You guys stay inside and out of sight for now. I'll be right back." Temari hurried out to gather information.

Sasuke went into the kitchen. Raine was fixing a plate of cheese and crackers for the boys. It was busy work, something to do to keep herself occupied. He stepped up next to her and spoke quietly in her ear. "It's going to be alright Raine. Nothing has changed but the paperwork. Nothing is going to happen to you so don't worry."

She peeked up at Sasuke, he was calm and that put her more at ease. "You'll protect us," she said just as quietly.

He nodded. "Always."

Temari found Shikamaru having Korean Barbeque with Choji in their favorite restaurant. She told him what was going on and the couple hurried off to speak to Tsunade. The hokage had already sent the Sand ninja packing and Cho Hyuuga was in her office looking over the warrants when the couple arrived. "How bad is it?" Shikamaru asked.

Cho shook his head. "Terrible; felonious offenses. Conspiracy against Suna, conspiracy to murder the kazekage and of course Raine has been charged with adultery and treason." He handed Raine's paperwork to the intelligent Naara. "I must advise against her leaving the village, ever."

Shikamaru's eyes moved down the first of many pages. "They're trying to say she was a traitor from the start."

Tsunade frowned. "They make it sound as if she and Sasuke were working together all along."

"Keh," Shikamaru was still reading. "They go too far."

Temari leaned against her husband. "What?"

"Hotohori stated he gave Raine to Gaara as property, a whore for his harem."

That pissed big sister off. "Gaara doesn't have a harem, he never did! He's not some sleazy feudal lord and mouse is no whore!"

The attorney looked at the family members. "I'm going to need to see Raine and Sasuke both. I'll need a counter statement from each of them."

She was reading the lies over her husband's shoulder. "I was going back to their place when I was done here. I'll let them know."

"I can come by tomorrow morning," Cho wanted to begin the defensive process right away. Sasuke was in a lot of trouble, but the young lady was in it even deeper.

Tsunade and Cho exchanged a troublesome look, Shikamaru caught it. "What do you make of this?" he asked the authoritive pair.

Hokage sighed. She didn't like not having absolute power in this situation. "Baki will try to find a way to have her extradited to Suna. I don't know why, but he really hates her. He wants to make an example out of her, show the rest of the world what happens to you when you try to mess with Sand."

"Raine didn't do anything," Shikamaru frowned.

"Technically she did." Cho felt bad for the young family in the old Uchiha house. "Yusuke is their loophole. Giving birth to him legally made her an adulteress and thus a traitor to Suna."

Temari shook her head thinking of her cute little nephew. "That's not how it was at all!"

"Damn lawyers and their technicalities," Tsunade grumbled. Cho raised a brow and the kage shrugged. "Not you Cho."

"Technicalities are a huge problem," Cho agreed. "You shinobi can defect to Konoha with relative ease, Baki will probably be glad to be rid of you. Its Raine that is in a sticky situation. Hotohori gave her to the kazekage as property and Gaara is no longer kage."

"Gaara gave mouse her freedom," Temari defended. "She was never his slave."

Cho nodded. "That's part of the problem. Where is the documentation granting Raine her freedom?"

"She married Gaara! What about _that _documentation!"

"Unfortunately being married to Gaara isn't helping her any now; it just adds to the case that she is the property of Suna."

Shikamaru flipped to the next page. "So what can you do about it ne? I don't think Raine is going to be excited about being owned by Baki."

"I'm working on that now," Cho assured the ninja. "I'll do everything I can to make sure Raine stays safely in Konoha."

The couple finished reading over the charges against mouse and Sasuke before they headed back to talk to the new fugitives of Sand. It did indeed appear Gaara's wife was in some serious shit. Without Gaara to defend her, little mouse was more like a sitting duck. Slaves and traitors had no rights in Suna. The new kazekage was making sure of that.

Kankuro and Sakura were with mouse when Temari and Shikamaru arrived. The boys played in Gabe's room while the grown ups conversed in the kitchen. Shikamaru brought up Hotohori and Raine went for one of her little yellow pills. Baki was going to use more then just Sasuke against her, he was going right back to the day she was born the child of a traitor and murderer of the third kazekage.

Sasuke kept his temper in check. It was infuriating to think Baki wanted to claim his beloved as property. If Gaara were himself right now Baki would die. The Uchiha sat back listening to Shikamaru contemplating ways to kill the new kage of Sand. "I should have ripped his head off when I had the chance."

Raine took Sasuke's wrist and squeezed it a little. "It's my fault. I stopped you."

Shikamaru sighed. "Baki sure is a troublesome guy. He is going to do everything he can to get to you Raine."

Sakura said what no one else wanted to. "With you and Gaara out of the picture he could come after Gabe and Renji, maybe even Yusuke too."

Her heart dropped and seemed to stop beating. "Baki wants the boys!"

"They'll all be great shinobi someday, he wants them to serve Sand," Shikamaru deduced. He was worried about his nephews almost as much as their mommy.

"I'll never let that fucker get his hands on the children," Sasuke fought to keep his fury inside. "I'll kill anyone that comes for them."

Kankuro agreed. "I'll help you."

Mouse started to shake. "The boys…"

Sasuke slipped her trembling hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry Raine, the boys aren't going anywhere. We won' allow it."

"He wants to kill me and take my babies, turn them into killers that serve him!"

"It aint happening mouse." Kankuro was pretty lit up over the charges filed against his little sis. Baki was doing everything in his power to villainies the poor woman. _He wants Gabe. He wants to use him like they did Gaara! _

"Cho Hyuuga is good. He'll figure this out." Shikamaru had talked extensively with the attorney in hokage's office. "He'll be by tomorrow morning for your statements."

Sasuke nodded but Raine just frowned. "Lord Hotohori," Raine still remembered the miserable old man very well.

"Baki is using him as a pawn," Temari grumbled.

"But it's true; he did give me to Gaara to-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke didn't mean to yell at her, he just couldn't help it. "Gaara _never_ thought of you as his slave or his whore. He _loved you_, he didn't own you." The Uchiha had many long talks with Gaara about all sorts of things, especially Raine. _If Gaara was awake he'd kill them all! I'd help damnit! _

His mouse cringed and Kankuro straightened. "Chill Uchiha. Don't be yelling at mouse." Sasuke and mouse sagged in their seats. Hansel and Gretel popped into the big guys mind. The pair across the table from him had the look about them of children about to be eaten by the wicked witch. "You just let that Hyuuga do whatever he's gotta do. Give him your full cooperation. Understand?"

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed frustrated.

"Mouse?"

She looked up at big brother. "I won't abandon Gaara no matter what that guy says."

Temari and Shikamaru exchanged a nervous glance. Temari reached over and took her sister's free hand. "No one said anything about abandoning Gaara so just relax. You have to do what you have to do to stay here and raise these boys. Gaara is counting on you to do that very thing and nothing else."

Tears stung her eyes. "I'm waiting for him."

"I know you are."

Raine sniffled trying not to cry in front of everyone. _Gaara… _"If only he could tell me what to do. Gaara always knows how to fix everything."

Sasuke let go of her hand and put an arm around her shoulders. _If Gaara could tell her what to do ne?_ The Uchiha wondered if the terrible power of his Sharingan could reach Gaara in his near lifeless state. "It's going to be alright Raine." Sasuke thought it was worth a try. _I'll have to be careful; I can't afford to end up like Gaara. _

It was late and Kankuro and Sakura went back to his place. Sasuke pulled Shikamaru outside to speak to the smart ninja alone. "Raine doesn't talk to Gaara about what has been going on in Sand, but she believes he can hear her. Has anyone kept him apprised of the situation brewing in the desert?"

"Temari has. She's expressed her worry a few times when we've visited Gaara."

"Listen, I want to try something but I'm not sure it will work. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up; especially not Raine. She's in bad enough shape as it is."

Shikamaru looked at the Uchiha curiously. "What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"I want to try to make contact with Gaara. I want to use the full power of my Sharingan on him. Maybe I can reach him in whatever prison that curse has put him in."

His jaw dropped. _Use the Sharingan on Gaara?_ "I don't know about that Sasuke."

"I'm not even sure it will work and if I'm not careful I could end up just as fucked up as Gaara, but _damnit_ I have to try and do _something_. Raine is ready to break. If I could just get a message from Gaara to her, something real something to give her hope or guidance; I have to try." Sasuke couldn't stand seeing the pained look in her eyes anymore.

"Would it be dangerous to either of you?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. I've never tried to enter someone in Gaara's condition before. Getting into his mind will be easy; it's getting out and past Kusanagi that might be a problem. The serpent likes to eat souls."

"It doesn't exactly sound safe."

"We'll get Tsunade to supervise. I can try it tomorrow while Raine's in her session with Yuna. That way if it doesn't work, she'll never know." His mind was already made up, he had to try and do something to help his beloved before she lost her mind.

Shikamaru stared at Sasuke weighing the pros and cons. "If something happens to you too Sasuke Raine is going to be pretty screwed."

"I'll be careful. I have no intention of slipping back into a coma. It's no fun."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes some. "Kankuro is a little occupied so I figured I'd get you to get Temari in on this little endeavor. I'm going to need permission from his family to touch him."

Kankuro had been spending a lot of time with Sakura lately; maybe his mind was on starting his own family. Shikamaru sighed at Sasuke's troublesome request. "Alright, I'll talk to her tonight and get back to you in the morning if you're really sure you want to do this. It sounds kind of crazy to me."

It sounded like he has Shikamaru's backing even if the ninja was skeptical. "Good. Let's make this happen. I'll try my best."

Temari and Shikamaru headed home, the boys were asleep in their beds. Sasuke and Raine sat on the couch in the quiet house and eventually the pill she took got to her. She was falling asleep in her seat and Sasuke got up. He flicked off the TV. "Come on, you need to get to bed."

Raine let Sasuke get her to her feet and she leaned on him a little as he walked her to her room. "I'm in some big trouble ne Sasuke?" she asked half asleep.

_Understatement of the year. _"It's going to be fine Raine. Cho is coming in the morning. He'll advise us how to deal with this crap. No worries."

"No worries," Raine yawned and stepped away from her protector and into her room. "You say that a lot."

Sasuke stood in her doorway watching his tired love with an anxious and heavy heart. "I don't want you to worry Raine. I'll do everything I can."

She smiled at him a little. "I know. You've been a big help Sasuke thank you." Raine leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The Uchiha raised his eyebrows and she laughed at him a little. "Goodnight Sasuke."

It was just a peck on the cheek, but it was enough to speed his heart up. _She kissed me! _Sasuke smiled back at her. "See you in the morning." He got out of there before he opened his big mouth and said something stupid. His feet barely touched the floor all the way to his room. _She kissed me! Raine kissed me! _That night Sasuke dreamed of her.

Cho Hyuuga arrived after breakfast; Shikamaru and Temari were five minutes behind him. The aunt and uncle took their nephews out back to play in the kiddie pool; swimming lessons started in less then two weeks. Cho sat with Sasuke and Raine taking their statements and then going over their case. The former princess read the bulk of the charges against her with a frown on her face. Baki had her investigated thoroughly.

"This is crap," Raine said when she finally set the papers down.

"I don't suppose you have your declaration of freedom on you?" Cho directed at her.

"Gaara never approved of slavery, he said it was illegal. Since I was never a slave to him there was no documentation. I was to be the kage's muse not his slave."

The Hyuuga sighed. Gaara's heart was in the right place; unfortunately he had never foreseen the need to _prove_ the woman he married was free. "Well, at least we have your marriage license. That at least makes you Gaara's. The problem is in his present condition he can't help you. He's made no move to defect from Sand and thus is still considered a shinobi of Suna by the people there; including Baki. It might be better for him to be like this right now, at least if he's not doing anything to help you so they can't label him a traitor to Sand."

Sasuke frowned. "If Raine belongs to Gaara how can Baki just take her?"

"Everything defers back to the kage. Baki wants to hang Raine for her crimes against Gaara as well. Baki is protecting his shinobi's interests. Because his shinobi cannot speak for himself it is the kage's right and privilege to speak for him. He could order Gaara dead right now, a mercy killing if he wanted to. I suspect he doesn't do so because of Tsunade the sannin's involvement with Gaara's case."

"He wants me dead so he can steal my sons."

"Probably."

The Uchiha leaned forward. "What else can we do to protect Raine and the boys?"

"Yusuke should be alright and Gabe starts up at the academy this fall, but if Suna wants to get ugly they can petition Tsunade for the immediate release of Gaara and his sons."

"Baki can take Gaara?" Raine gasped.

"Technically yes, he's a shinobi of Suna and he's made no move to protect himself against his homeland."

Raine got to her feet. "Then I will. Can't I do something? I'm his wife!"

He hated to be the bad guy, but it came with the profession. "You're a woman and a criminal. Suna will not give you any authority over your husband. I'm sorry."

"What about Kankuro?" Sasuke immediately asked. He knew if Gaara was taken back to Sand he was as good as dead. _Mercy killing, son of a bitch!_

Cho focused of the frazzled princess. "Did Gaara have any kind of a living will? Something to give his siblings the power to choose for him?"

"I…" _A will. That's for dead people_. "I'll go ask Temari." Raine stepped out of the kitchen. She could use some fresh air.

Sasuke looked at Cho. "What can I do?"

"Look Uchiha," Cho had been around a long time and he was a wise old fart. "They couldn't publicly execute the bastard that betrayed their village and murdered Sandaime kazekage. Raine will take Sasori's place as the attempted murderess of Godaime kazekage. They'll do to her what they couldn't do to him if they get the chance. They want the blood of someone from red sands. She's it."

"Using her to make up for their past mistakes. It's sick."

He nodded. "Making her pay for the crimes of a father she never knew is indeed cruel but Suna has always been that way. The sins of the father taint his children."

"We can't change her lineage so what do we do?"

More bad news. "With her husband in his current condition and no one to speak for him besides the new kazekage, things could get worse. Tsunade and I will do everything we can, we'll shower them with as much red tape as we can find. We can probably keep Gaara here as a medical patient but unless Gabriel and Renji belong to someone from Konoha, Sand will eventually take them. If Raine tries to go with her children she'll be killed. She should consider allowing someone from Konoha to legally adopt the boys even if it's only on paper."

His heart started beating faster at the thought of Gabe and Renji being taken away. "I'm their guardian. Isn't that enough?"

"Guardian is a friendly term Sasuke. It means you can put Gabriel in school and sign the kids up for recreational activities here in Konoha, but it really doesn't give you a lot of power. You'll be able to keep them here in Konoha until Baki claims full custody, but that's as much as you can do."

_Baki…custody…_ "No, there has to be something else. He can't just take her children away from her! She's a good mother, the boys are her life!"

Cho ticked off the reasons on his fingers. "Woman, slave, criminal. Suna will not recognize her rights to Gaara's children. Gaara has protected her all of this time and now he can't. She's not the kazekage's wife anymore; she's a traitor in deep shit."

Sasuke took a deep shaky breath and let it out slowly. "This is a godamn witch hunt."

"It is; such is the way of the elders of Suna. They excel at holding a grudge. They'll kill you her and Gaara and try to start over with the children. Gaara has always been little more then a sacrifice to those people."

The Uchiha leaned back in his chair. "They're still using Gaara."

"Yes, and they will try to use him against her."

It was quiet in the room for a moment and then Raine came back in. "Temari said no. Gaara didn't have anything like that."

_Shit. _Sasuke couldn't look at her and he stared at the table. "It's okay Raine. No big deal. It doesn't change much."

Raine thought it did. "It means Baki is in charge of Gaara now doesn't it?"

"He's still Tsunade's patient," the Hyuuga tried to sound hopeful. He gathered up their statements and other documents scattered around the table. "I'm going to be sending our counterstatement to the counsel of Suna tomorrow. I want it to be perfect. If you need anything between now and then please feel free to drop in on me anytime."

Sasuke saw Cho out and went back to the kitchen to check on Raine. She was unloading the dishwasher and putting plates away. The Uchiha noticed the way her hand shook a little. "Need a hand with anything?"

"I got it."

"I'll go check the boys." Sasuke hurried down the hall. He wanted to speak to Temari and Shikamaru. He needed to know if he had a green light or not. _Gaara, tell me what the fuck to do! _

Sasuke and Raine headed out shortly before eleven; by eleven fifteen Sakura and Naruto were babysitting the boys at the playground. They were both nervous about Sasuke's plan, but Naruto was hopeful. "If Gaara can tell Sasuke what to do he'll do it."

Temari and Shikamaru met Sasuke in the hall up at the hospital. Raine was in with Yuna oblivious to the Uchiha's plan. It took all he had to walk away from Raine; deep down he was terrified to leave her side. The trio went to Gaara's room and Sasuke went to the sleeping former kage. "Gaara, its Sasuke."

She watched the Uchiha pull Gaara's eyelids open. Her brother was staring off into space. Temari leaned into her husband and Shikamaru took her hand. "Just do it if you can," she directed at Sasuke.

"Right." Sasuke brought out his Sharingan and started to feed his chakra into his eyes. Let's do this." The Mangekyo Sharingan appeared and Sasuke dived deep into Gaara's very soul.

At first there was darkness, some pain and an incredible overwhelming sorrow. _Gaara, you know what's happening don't you?_ When Sasuke opened his eyes he was laying in a grassy field beneath a sea of stars. Gaara sat beside him, looking at him curiously. "Gaara!"

"What are you doing here Sasuke? Surely you must know it was dangerous for you to come," Gaara wanted the scolding out of the way first.

Sasuke sat up. "Sand has filed charges against Raine, bad shit. Treason conspiracy; Baki wants to crucify her! He's the kazekage now. We're afraid he may come after the children and with you like this…"

Gaara lifted a hand. "Is Raine alright? Her voice sounds so sad."

"She misses you. She's under a lot of stress right now and it just keeps getting worse. I've got her seeing a counselor, Yuna, and she's on valume." Sasuke sighed frustrated. "Baki is after her. He hates her."

Gaara thought his wife sounded strange. Now he knew why. "You're too frustrated to talk Uchiha. Give me your hands."

Sasuke obeyed and he took Gaara's hands. In a flash there were voices and images suspended in the air around him. First it was Tsunade and his attorney Cho. Gaara drew more out of Sasuke and the Uchiha saw Kankuro and Sakura snuggled up on the couch, Temari and Shikamaru playing with the boys in the back yard and Raine crying in the kitchen in Sasuke's arms.

_Raine… _Gaara missed her terribly. His heart longed for her. He let go of the Uchiha's hands. He had seen all that he needed to see. "She's suffering and I'm afraid that there is more ahead."

"I don't know what else to do for her. I'm at my wits end; obviously or I wouldn't be here. It's your family Gaara; tell me what to do to help them."

First and foremost, protect the boys from Baki. "I want you to tell Raine to let Tsunade hokage legally adopt the boys, all three of them. Tsunade won't take them from their mother and she will be their ultimate protection from Suna."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "Tsunade? Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're nearly as hysterical as Raine is you idiot. You're all freaking out." Gaara sighed a little. He didn't want to be mean, Sasuke was helping but there was still more to do. "You're going to have to convince her Sasuke. Tell her…honey bear said so and she'll do it."

"Honey bear ne?" Sasuke lifted a brow.

Gaara shrugged. It was a pet name she only used in the privacy of their bedroom. "It will prove to her I said so."

He had never heard Raine call Gaara honey bear, it was probably something sexual. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Alright, Tsunade adopts the boys. What about you and Raine? That guy could try to take you back to Suna and he's trying to find a way to take Raine."

"I'm protected under Konoha's patient's bill of rights. Tell Cho he'll find the answers he needs to keep me in Konoha there."

A relieved sigh escaped. One more problem down, one more still to go. "What do you want me to do about Raine?"

Gaara answered a question with a question. "Can I trust you with my life Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked at Gaara. "Yeah. I kinda want you alive you know. Konoha is searching for Saichi, I could really use some help getting him back."

"A person must be dead for several minutes before they can be legally declared dead. Can you remove me from my body so I can be dead for a while and then put me back in?" he watched the Uchiha's eyes grow wide with surprise.

"Are you nuts? They won't give me another body for you! Raine even hit me for suggesting it. If I had it my way you would have been on your feet months ago."

Time had very little meaning in this place. It was always night. "How long have I been out of it?"

"Three months Gaara."

It was longer then he had expected and Gaara frowned. "That's terrible."

"No shit." He was thinking over what Gaara had asked of him. "Why do you want to be declared dead? It won't remove the curse from your body."

_Because limbo is hell. _"Raine won't divorce me, not even to save her own ass so I have to sever the tie between us myself. I have to make her a widow. It's the only thing I can do to help her being like this."

"That's foolish talk. Raine doesn't want you to die Gaara; she wants you to come back to her. Tsunade is still looking for answers."

"Raine needs to be protected now. Can you do it Sasuke? Can you take me out of my body long enough to have me declared dead?"

"I could…take you out and then put you back in before your soul completely disassociates itself from your body… I gotta put you somewhere in the meantime though. I suppose… I could put you in me, you'd be safe but we couldn't stay like that long. A couple of hours at the most."

"Long enough to convince a medical team from Sand that I am dead?"

Sasuke swallowed hard. "Yeah, but…"

"But?"

"Putting you back into your body, hell into any body is going to take a toll on that container. If I do that to you Gaara, your body even consuming very little chakra will last maybe five years if you're lucky. You're just too godamn powerful. Putting you inside of me for a short time would shave a few years off of both of our lives, but your body is already weakened from the curse."

"We'll deal with one crisis at a time Sasuke. Can you do it?"

He hated to admit it. "Yes."

Gaara nodded. "Then you must convince them, my family and Tsunade to let you do it."

"I don't think hokage is going to let me do what I want just because honey bear says so," Sasuke scowled at Gaara. "They won't let me."

"Convince them, make them. You need Tsunade in on this. She needs to have Sand come here and see my corpse."

"What good will it do Gaara? How is that going to help Raine any?"

He hated this situation, truly. "If she's widowed she can remarry someone from Konoha and achieve citizenship. She needs a husband to protect her right now."

The Uchiha stared at his frowning friend. "She won't go for it."

"You tell her she has to. Its nothing more then a paper marriage. She just needs your name and citizenship."

_My name?_ "What! You _have_ gone mad Gaara if you think Raine will marry me! If you think Kankuro would allow it!"

Gaara stayed calm and kept his eyes fixed on the Uchiha. "It has to be you Sasuke."

"The elders will think of it as proof of our affair!"

_Damn you for making this harder then it has to be! _"If Raine were to marry another the elders would see her as a slut that decided two men wasn't enough she needed a third!"

The Uchiha recoiled as if slapped. "Baki called her my 'little slut'. He called her a fucking whore! I should have killed him."

Nodding Gaara grit his teeth. "Do you understand why it must be you then Sasuke?"

"Yeah I do, but Raine wont. She'll claw my frigin eyes out. I've seen her get mad. It's fucking scary!"

_Then I guess I don't have to worry about you trying to tap my wife. _"We can remarry as soon as Tsunade fixes me."

Aside from Raine protesting Gaara's body jumping marrying Sasuke plan; the Uchiha had his own feelings about all of this too. "What the fuck Gaara, you want me to keep your place warm for ya? You're just going to use me to-"

Gaara didn't give Sasuke a chance to finish. He snatched him up by the front of his shirt. "I want you to protect my wife godamn you."

"What the hell do you think I've been doing!" _Marry her and then divorce her when Gaara wakes up? What the fuck? _

He stared the Uchiha down. Making contact with him Gaara could detect things. "You've been training Gabe."

"I've been doing everything I can for Raine and the boys."

He took in what he could from the Uchiha, seeing his wife and children in Sasuke's memories and feelings. "You've kept the boys very busy. You've really done a lot."

Gaara released his shirt and Sasuke sagged back into the grass. "I love them, they're good boys. They mean everything to Raine, to me too."

"Then use that Sasuke. Use her love for the boys to make her do the right thing to protect them all. You convince her, you protect her."

"She aint gonna wanna marry me no matter how many honey bears I throw at her. Raine and I get along and all Gaara but she'll think it's too much."

"Is there some way for me to communicate with her while I'm in your body?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't really know what it will be like. I've never done it before. Seen it and copied it, but never invited someone else into my body."

"You can do it without screwing us up can't you?"

"Yes," he answered indignantly. "I just don't know what to expect is all. I'm sure I'll be able to hear you in my head but you communicating through me? I don't know."

Gaara knew Sasuke couldn't stay much longer; the serpent would be on the hunt again. "Listen to me Sasuke. There is an old woman named Kikyo that travels with a band of mystics. I don't know where they are right now, but Tsunade should speak to her about my curse. She knows a great deal about the supernatural."

"She aint some psychic nut case is she?"

Clearly Sasuke was a skeptic. "Find her. She may know as much about this curse as Orochimaru. She's been around a long time and has seen a lot. She may be able to help."

The Uchiha took a deep breath. "I'll do what you ask Gaara, as much of it as I can."

"Do it; convince them and find Kikyo."

He felt bad leaving Gaara here alone, but Sasuke had work to do _or at least try to do. _"Anything else?"

_Three months_. "Tell Raine I love her, that I want her and the boys to be safe. Tell her I'll come back to her just as soon as I can and I'm sorry I can't be there for her now."

Sasuke stood preparing to break the connection with Gaara. "I will."

He looked up at the Uchiha he had to rely on. "Sasuke, I'm counting on you. Look after her and the boys for me. Stay strong."

"I'll do everything I can."

Sasuke cut off the flow of chakra to his Sharingan. The Uchiha wavered and fell on his ass. He bit his tongue and snapped to his senses. Shikamaru and Temari were hurrying to him. "I did it! I reached Gaara! I talked to him and he told me what he wants us to do!"

Shikamaru hauled the raving lunatic to his feet. "You okay there Sasuke?"

He was a bit worn out, but unharmed. "I've got to talk to Tsunade and to Raine."

Temari helped Shikamaru get Sasuke into a chair. "You saw Gaara? Is alright? What did he say?" She had hoped for success but not counted on it.

"Gaara's alright," Sasuke smiled tiredly. "And he's got a plan."

Shikamaru called in the medics to check Gaara and Sasuke. Temari sent for Tsunade and went to meet mouse after her session. Big sister gave her the exciting news, Sasuke had made contact with Raine's husband and Gaara had told the Uchiha what to do to help him and his family. Raine rushed to Gaara's room with Temari. Gaara was sleeping peacefully, Sasuke sat near him as the medical ninja finished with him.

"What's going on?" Raine saw a bright smile on Sasuke's face and for the first time in a long time she felt hope in her heart. "Sasuke?"

He was so happy to see the spark of life in her eyes again. Sasuke got up and went to Raine. He took her hands smiling at her. "I talked to Gaara. He says he loves you and wants you and the boys to be safe. He told me what he wants us to do."

Raine looked up into Sasuke's happy face. "You… you really talked to Gaara?"

Sasuke bowed his head and whispered in Raine's ear. "Honey bear told me what to do."

Her mouth fell open and Raine's eyes got wide. _Honey bear_! Her face was turning red but she didn't notice. "Gaara? You really talked to Gaara!"

_Yep, it's something sexual. _Sasuke laughed a little. "Yes Raine. I met him in the world between worlds. He says an old woman named Kikyo may be able to advise Tsunade about his case, the curse."

"Someone can help Gaara!" She felt her heart take flight.

"She might know something, but it will take a little legwork to find her. She's a wanderer and her location is unknown, but at least we know who we're looking for."

Happy tears welled up in her eyes and she felt a real smile on her face. _Gaara can be helped! _"Gaara."

"He told me more then just find this Kikyo Obasan; he told me what to do to protect you and the boys from Baki and Sand."

Raine squeezed his hands. "Tell me what Gaara said."

Orochimaru looked down at the recent reports from Suna and Konoha on his desk. His darling little Saichi sat at the table with Kabuto putting a puzzle together. The sannin liked puzzles; life was like a puzzle too. _Remove Gaara and put in that asshole Baki. _Orochimaru wasn't happy that Sabaku no Gaara still lived but at least he was no longer a threat. Baki on the other hand wanted to do great damage to the sannin's special containers laying low in Konoha. _Arrogant windbag. He doesn't know how valuable those two really are._

Saichi's parents were living together. Sasuke had taken over as daddy and sensei; the Uchiha had even sent Konoha shinobi to look for his missing boy. There had been a few close calls, but Orochimaru had slipped Saichi out of rice country undetected. _Are you enjoying being her hero ne Sasuke? Do you have the wife and family you wanted or does Raine sleep alone? _Orochimaru smiled. _Well I did promise you some time with her before, consider this it._

Soon the sannin would head for wind country. He'd deal with the kazekage personally. _And then I'll get everything I want._


	17. Chapter 17

17

There was screaming, crying and even a little hitting, but Sasuke finally explained Gaara's plan to Raine and to Tsunade when she arrived. The ninja could see the brilliance of Gaara's plan; the boys would be completely protected by the hokage once she legally adopted them. The former kazekage's 'death' served multiple purposes as well. Sand, and hopefully Sound, would be lured into a false sense of security with such a powerful foe dispatched. Raine would technically become widowed and marrying the Uchiha automatically made her a citizen of Konoha. Tsunade would have all the time she needed to find Kikyo, treat Gaara and protect him and his family.

Raine ended up going back down to Yuna's office and the counselor did her best to smooth things over between Raine and her family. Frustrated and wishing she could talk to her husband Raine went home and waited for Temari to bring the boys back from the playground. Sasuke kept his distance. Raine had agreed to give Tsunade custody but it was upsetting to her. She thought taking Gaara out of his body was insane and she straight up refused to marry Sasuke. The Uchiha backed off and waited for her to calm down. It took three long and awkward days.

Finally it was Kankuro that exercised his right as head of the family that broke the stalemate. He told Tsunade to send a message to Sand that Gaara was fading and then he went and talked to his little mouse. He didn't like to be mean and yet again he made her cry but Raine signed over the boys to Tsunade and told mean old Sasuke to _just go ahead and kill him you sick bastard!_ She spent two hours crying in her room and Sasuke sent Hiei to get Yuna.

Tsunade received a response from Suna within a week and the plan Gaara had relayed to the Uchiha was in full motion. Sasuke would see Gaara just before the Sand ninja coming to pay their final respects could. A medical team would declare Gaara dead; the specialist from Suna would have to concur. After Sasuke took care of Gaara he and Raine would sign their names to a marriage license. Suna would be able to pull no punches; Gaara's family would be safe.

The day before the envoy from Sand arrived a sheepish Kankuro went to talk to his little mouse. Raine was still upset with him; hurt and angry that big brother could just go along with Gaara and Sasuke's crazy plan. The big ninja tried again to make mouse understand they had to do what must be done to preserve Gaara's family until he was able to take care of them himself. "Gaara wants you and the boys here for him when he wakes up mouse. Tsunade has Kiba's team searching for the old woman now. Be strong a little longer. This will all be over soon."

"I don't like the idea of Gaara being dead and I don't want to be married to anyone else but him," Raine pouted.

"Gaara will be fine, so will you. Drastic times call for drastic measures. Gaara is trying to protect you from Baki. You have to listen to him mouse."

Raine sagged into the couch. She could hear the boys laughing and splashing in their little pool outside. Sasuke and Sakura were cheering them on. "I just want Gaara back."

"We all do. He'll come back to us. Tsunade will find a way." Kankuro talked to his sweetheart a lot about his baby brother. Sakura was confident Tsunade would help Gaara she just need the luxury of time to do so. "It will be alright mouse, you'll see."

She still didn't like it, but Raine was trying to accept her fate, Gaara's fate. She tucked the boys in and went to her room like she had every night since Sasuke made contact with Gaara. The Uchiha had been cautious and accommodating, he had given her the space and time she needed to let Gaara's plan sink in. Sasuke didn't talk about it, he was trying his best not to upset her anymore then she already was.

Tomorrow was the big day and the Uchiha was nervous. He couldn't concentrate on TV as he sat alone in the living room. He missed Raine's company but he was afraid to make her mad at him. When Sasuke told her Gaara wanted her to marry him Raine had smacked him hard enough to leave a handprint on his arm even through his shirt. _Defiantly scary. _The Uchiha flicked off the TV and headed down the hall to his room.

He paused at Raine's bedroom door. The light was on but all was quiet inside. Sasuke knew Raine had been drawing again. She had been venting her frustrations using her Tippy Black pencils. Drawing kept her busy and focused; Yuna said it was good for her. Anxiously Sasuke knocked at the door. "Raine, you decent?"

"Yes," she answered through the door. "You can come in."

Sasuke swallowed hard and opened the door. Raine was sitting on her bed with her sketchbook in her lap. "I was gonna turn in. You need anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Okay. Just holler if you need anything."

"Sasuke?" Raine held him where he was for a moment.

"Yeah?"

She set her art book down and slipped off the edge of the bed. Raine went to her nervous looking protector, the man she was going to have to marry come tomorrow. "Gaara is going to be alright isn't he? You're not going to hurt him?"

"He'll be fine Raine. I just need to pull him out of his body for a little while."

"So he can be dead." Raine frowned worried.

Sasuke took a chance and took a step closer to Raine. "Gaara isn't going to die. I'll get him back into his body before that can happen. He'll be okay I promise."

"You're sure?"

He smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm sure."

_Gaara… _as soon as her husband was declared dead Raine was to become an Uchiha. "By this time tomorrow I'll be married to you."

_Married to Raine. _It made his heart skip a beat. "Only on paper," he reminded her to reassure her even if it did bum him out a little. "So I can take care of you."

"There's no other way?"

"You need to be protected Raine. You know that."

"Baki," just saying his name left a bad taste in her mouth.

Sasuke rested a hand on his shoulder. "He'll pay for this when Gaara is well again."

Raine almost hoped Gaara would kill the mean jerk. "How could he do this to Gaara? He was his sensei. He's known Gaara all of his life."

"He's probably feared and hated Gaara all of his life too. You understand what things were like until Gaara changed. His people were afraid of him. His own father tried to kill him. Gaara was their sacrifice."

She stepped back and Sasuke took his hand off her shoulder. "Are you sure Gaara will be alright?"

"Yes. I'll take good care of him."

A little sigh escaped. "I don't mean to be mean or sound ungrateful Sasuke, but I don't want to marry you. I love my husband and I want him to stay my husband."

It hurt a little to hear her say it. "I understand. I'm sorry it had to be like this."

Sasuke looked sorry, sad. _It's because of how he feels, he doesn't mind marrying me. _Raine sighed again. "You're not the one who needs to be sorry. Gaara should be sorry. I'm gonna kick his butt." She started to pace. "I mean, marriage is a big deal. Maybe you ninja guys think its okay to play around with something so serious but I don't. I remember my wedding day, it was so perfect. I've always been so happy with Gaara."

Her eyelids looked sort of heavy. Sasuke thought the valume she popped earlier had kicked in. Raine was a little high. "I know Raine; we're just trying to protect you."

"My dress was beautiful. Temari looked lovely. Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off of her," she ceased her pacing and smiled in reminiscence.

_There she goes_. "I've seen a few pictures."

"You don't understand what I'm trying to say to you at all do you?"

_Uh oh. _"You're very serious about marriage," he tried to sound sure.

Raine rolled her eyes. _Stupid ninja_. "I'm not a ninja and I don't care if it sounds girly but yes. This whole thing is just wrong."

"Raine I know you're not happy about this." Sasuke took a step back toward the hall. He wanted to be gone before she started to really nag. She had been a bitch for days, she was even still mad at Kankuro and now she was talking about kicking Gaara's butt too.

She thought about the message her honey bear gave Sasuke to pass on. "Keh! Farm out my children to Tsunade, marry me off to you. Damn Gaara I should go to the hospital right now and slap him awake."

"Take it easy. He's doing the right thing to protect you all from Baki."

"What about you Sasuke? Gaara is using you too. Aren't you pissed about any of this? You aren't Tsunade's biggest fan and now she owns the boys."

"It isn't permanent." He hadn't got clear in time. _Just let her complain a little and then duck out. _

"And I suppose us getting married is no big deal either right? Uchiha Raine, that doesn't bother you at all?"

_Uchiha Raine…_his heart skipped a beat hearing his name joined with hers. "It's fine."

Raine stepped closer and frowned at husband number two. "What if Gaara doesn't wake up? What if he leaves me stuck like this? All of us stuck like this?"

"That won't happen. Gaara will come back to us."

"Why are you doing this Sasuke? You don't owe anything to me or to Gaara. You're my shadow as it is. Getting married, it's too much."

Sasuke reached over and took Raine's hands. "We're all friends right? Friends help each other don't they? Gaara gave me a chance and you gave me a life. You're my best friend. I love you Raine and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." He smiled at her and the argument was over. "It's going to be fine. You'll see."

Before she could argue anymore Sasuke kissed her cheek and hurried to his room. Raine rolled her eyes and closed her door. "Best friends ne?" Raine went back to her drawing. _Gaara what the hell are you getting me into. _

Raine fixed breakfast while Sasuke got the boys to the table. Renji was still tired, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "No orange juice, blue juice."

"No Kool-Aid for breakfast Renji," Sasuke smiled at him. "Orange juice is good for you."

"I don't want crust," Renji pouted.

"Mommy knows." Sasuke went to the counter to help butter toast. Raine looked tense this morning, worried about everything that was to happen today. _She'll be my wife by sundown. _Sasuke cut the crust off Renji's toast for him. "I think Naruto wants to go to the park today." Naruto and Sakura had offered to take the boys to the park while Sasuke and Raine dealt with grown up matters.

Gabe perked up. "Naruto?"

Raine smiled despite her stressful mood. "You have to eat all your breakfast if you want to go with Naruto."

"Drink your juice too," Sasuke helped. She nodded at him gratefully and then there was time for nothing else. He heard the door and Kankuro came in followed by Sakura and Naruto. The party from Sand had arrived.

They left the boys having breakfast and proceeded with the plan. Kankuro and Temari went to hokage's to greet their fellow shinobi, Sasuke Raine and Shikamaru hurried to the hospital. Cho and Yuna were waiting for them in Gaara's room. The attorney produced the marriage license from his bag and offered a pen to the Uchiha. Sasuke signed and held out the pen to Raine.

"No."

"Raine," Sasuke tried to sound a little impatient.

"No."

Yuna stepped closer to her patient. "It's for your own protection. Especially now that the envoy from Suna has arrived."

This was defiantly troublesome. "Raine, we have no time for you to be stubborn." Shikamaru folded his arms across his chest. "Don't give us any shit just because Kankuro's not here."

_Bunch of bullies. _"I'm telling Temari on you."

His eyebrow twitched. "Don't be troublesome."

Sasuke shoved the pen in her hand. "Sign it. We're getting out of here before those bastards that think you're the _kazekage's property_ get here. Tsunade needs to file it with Gaara's death certificate. Now sign it so I can get Gaara and we can get the hell out of here." Sasuke frowned at her. This was no time for tantrums.

The door to Gaara's room popped open and Shizune came in. "If you're going to do it Uchiha, do it. Tsunade can't stall much longer."

Sasuke hurried to Gaara's bed side and Raine felt the scream _Wait!_ get stuck in her throat. The Uchiha frowned down at her husband as his hands moved through the seals. Raine took a step forward and Shikamaru stepped up beside her to keep her in her place. "Gaara…"

_Here goes_… Sasuke made the final seal. _Come into me Gaara_. He pulled Gaara's soul and consciousness from his body and drew it into his own. There was a high pitched screaming in Sasuke's ears and a fire in his chest. Gaara's power was incredible. He wavered and Cho and Shikamaru caught him before he fell.

"Sasuke!" Raine panicked. Something must be wrong. Suddenly the machines hooked up to Gaara stared to beep. He was dead. "Oh my god Gaara!"

Shikamaru tended to Raine while Cho steadied the Uchiha. "Take it easy Raine it's all part of the plan."

Gaara was awake he was alert and aware inside of Sasuke_. It's alright Raine I'm right here._ Gaara tried to look at her but he couldn't move Sasuke's body. _Raine?_

"I've got him," Gaara was noisy. "I can hear him in my head."

_In your head? Raine can't here me? I can't move. Look at her._

Raine blinked at Sasuke as he turned her way. "Gaara is…?"

_I'm right here!_

"He's fine."

_Can't she hear me?_

"No, I'm the only one that can hear you now stop your shouting!" Sasuke seemed to yell at no one. Gaara was giving him a headache.

"Uhh…Sasuke?" Shikamaru was concerned.

Sasuke looked at Raine and Gaara saw her for the first time in a long time. _Raine…I want to hold her. Take me to her Sasuke._

"Take it easy Gaara." Sasuke straightened. Raine stepped his way with a curious look on her face. All eyes were on him.

_Hug her. I want to hold her. Tell her I love her_!

"Gaara loves you," he told her not getting any closer to Raine. "Sign the license we have to go."

_What? She hasn't done it yet? I thought you could handle this Sasuke. You have to protect her from Baki!_

"I know!" Sasuke yelled back. "I've done everything else you asked. She's the one fighting you not me."

_That is unacceptable._ Gaara saw the pen in her hand. Behind her was the agreement on a rolling table. _Its right there. Tell her to sign it right now!_

"Gaara says sign it right now," Sasuke was quickly getting aggravated with his guest.

"I don't want to," Raine argued.

_Tell her she has to. My last order as her kage and her husband is for her to sign that damn thing now_.

Sasuke didn't want to repeat that. She might claw his eyes out. "He's ordering you as your kage and husband to sign it so just sign it so we can get out of here please."

Raine frowned. Sasuke looked frazzled. "Can Gaara see me? Can he hear me?"

_Yes!_

"Yes he can. And he's commenting about it. Now would you please hurry Raine we have to go."

She pointed a finger at the Uchiha. "You're a jerk Gaara!" Raine turned and signed her name. "Uchiha Raine, is everybody happy now?"

A weird feeling swept through his body as Sasuke's feelings and Gaara's collided and sometimes merged. He took a step forward. "Raine, it's to protect you."

_She's mad at me_.

"Gaara knows you're upset. Why don't we go someplace other then here and talk?" Before anyone could argue further Sasuke took Raine's arm and started them for the door. Shikamaru fell in line and they herded Raine out.

Sasuke tried to get them out of the hospital quickly. They made it just outside and were almost in the clear when the party from Suna came around the corner. Baki walked beside Tsunade. Raine caught sight of him and froze. Shikamaru almost walked right into her. "Shit," Sasuke grumbled.

_Baki._ Gaara watched him through Sasuke's eyes. He was dressed as the kazekage.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Shikamaru suggested quickly.

Baki had seen them and steered their way for a moment. "Uchiha, I think you have something that belongs to me."

Instinctively he pulled Raine behind him. "We aren't looking for trouble."

The kazekage leaned in closer to the Uchiha to protect Tsunade's delicate ears. "That bitch behind you belongs in my harem. She was a gift to the kage of Suna, that's me."

Gaara was instantly furious. _You fucking BASTARD! Hit him Sasuke!_

Sasuke moved them back another step away from the new kazekage. "She's Gaara's wife." He tried again to get them out of there.

"Not ready to give up fucking your mistress yet ne Uchiha?"

Gaara's fury added to Sasuke's own. Shikamaru grabbed Raine and started leading her away. "You don't know what you're talking about old man."

Baki flicked his eyes from the Uchiha to Gaara's retreating woman. "Raine of the red sands, you can't run away from me forever. I'll get you," he grinned at Sasuke. "Show her what an older man with experience can do to such a tasty little thing."

_Kill him! _Gaara commanded. He could feel Sasuke's anger. _That son of a bitch! How dare he?_

The Uchiha snarled at the pig. "You'll never touch her." Angrily he turned and hurried after Shikamaru and Raine. He took her other arm and hurried them along faster.

"That was unpleasant," Shikamaru peeked over his shoulder. Baki was rejoining Tsunade behind them.

"I hate that guy," Raine hissed. "Did Gaara hear what he said?" She cut her eyes up to Sasuke waiting for an answer.

_Your godamn right I heard that shit! _

"Yes he did," Sasuke took a deep breath trying to calm down. He steered them back toward home.

"What does he have to say about all of this ne? You see this crap Gaara?"

_Yes Raine. _He missed her. _Baki should die. He's always been too interested in power._ _You keep that guy away from her Sasuke. Kill him if you can get away with it. _

Sasuke grit his teeth. He had already proposed that before Baki was even kage. "Gaara's sorry Baki spoke to you like that. He's sorry you have to endure this kind of bullshit."

It wasn't what he said but _Good one Sasuke. _

"He sees Baki is a bad person?" she kept looking at Sasuke trying to find Gaara.

"Gaara sees how tough things are for you right now Raine. He's sorry."

_I am sorry. She shouldn't have to go through this. She deserves better._

They were hurrying home. The boys would be back from the playground soon, sooner if any Sand ninja started bugging them. Kankuro and Temari should be on route to their nephews now. "This isn't easy for me Gaara," Raine complained.

_I'm sorry baby. Tell her I'm sorry Sasuke please_.

"He's sorry Raine."

_Tell her I love her. _

The Uchiha sighed. "Gaara says he loves you."

Raine leaned into Sasuke a little. "He better."

They walked back to the old Uchiha section of town. Gaara noticed fresh paint all up and down the block. _The neighborhood looks different. _They passed two houses and went into the place where Sasuke had grown up. Gaara took in the sights as the Uchiha followed his wife into the kitchen. There were pictures on the fridge the boys had colored for mommy and Sasuke.

"I told Sakura she didn't have to clean the kitchen," the dishwasher was full of breakfast dishes and the table had been wiped clean of strawberry jelly.

_The boys! Where are the boys?_

"At the park with Naruto and Sakura. They'll be home soon."

_My sons_! Gaara was excited he was going to see his boys.

Shikamaru took a seat at the table. "You sound loony talking to yourself Uchiha."

"I was talking to Gaara," Sasuke frowned.

Raine took three clean glasses from the cupboard. "I want to talk to Gaara Sasuke," she warned and looked at him sidelong. "Do you hear me Gaara?"

_Shit. I think I'm in trouble. _

Sasuke chuckled. "I know you are."

"What?" she moved to the freezer for a tray of ice cubes.

_Oh yeah? Well it's your ass she'll kick. I'm in your body sucker_. Gaara laughed. Even if Raine was mad he loved seeing her fuss in her kitchen.

The Uchiha had an idea, a bit of a surprise. "Watch this." Sasuke moved a bit closer to Raine and smiled at her. "I have a surprise for you Raine."

She frowned at him and closed the freezer door. Sasuke brought his hands up and made a clone. "What are you…?"

Sasuke turned to his clone. "Go ahead Gaara, take over that one. Let him," he directed.

_Why didn't I think of this?_ Gaara came forward and took over the body the Uchiha made for him. He brought his hand up and looked at them. "Mind if I use some chakra?"

"Please do. You're a bit much Gaara."

The Sasuke clone smiled and then his appearance changed. Red hair, painted _beautiful _pale green eyes. "Gaara…" her grip on the ice tray faltered and she half dropped half set it on the counter. Her husband was standing in her kitchen smiling at her. "Gaara!"

Gaara opened his arms to his wife and she hurried to him with tears in her eyes. "Raine." Gaara hugged her to him. It was good to hold her again. "I missed you."

She clung tightly to him trying not to cry. She didn't even want to blink; she was afraid he'd disappear. "It's really you?"

"I'm here." Gaara knew that being in Sasuke's clone meant the Uchiha would retain all the information the clone obtained but right now he didn't care. "I love you." Gaara closed his mouth over hers and kissed his wife.

Sasuke lifted a brow and stepped back. He hadn't expected Gaara to go slob the minute he gave him a body. "Uhh…"

Shikamaru grinned. "Now see what you've done Sasuke?"

He looked away from the kissing couple to the ninja at the table. _I'm going to be stuck with the memory… what is he doing? _"I didn't think he'd do this."

Smiling Shikamaru stood up next to Sasuke. Quietly enough to keep it between them he reminded the Uchiha, "Raine's no ninja she doesn't know anything about shadow clones. She thinks she's got Gaara back. Look how happy you've made her."

Sasuke and Shikamaru turned to the couple just as Raine started to go off. "How can you do this to me Gaara? Don't you understand what's going on?"

"Yeah she's thrilled," Sasuke took a step back.

Gaara didn't let go of her. He stared down into her eyes. "It won't always be this way but for now it's the best way to protect you and the boys."

Raine turned to her brother and her protector. "Do you mind giving us a minute?"

They ran like rats fleeing a sinking ship. Gaara didn't think that was a good sign. "Raine, I know you're upset."

"No you don't. You don't know anything. You've been asleep for three months. I've been awake dealing with this crap."

"You've been very brave Raine and I thank you."

She frowned at him. She didn't want his complements or praise. "You made me give up the kids and marry Sasuke."

_Shit, no wonder Sasuke gave me a body_. "It isn't like that. You have the boys."

"And I've been raising them. Sasuke helps a lot. Hasn't he done enough for us Gaara?"

"He is protecting you and our babies for me."

"This isn't fair Gaara. You took away my wedding day."

His love was pouting at him. "No I didn't. Our wedding day will always be perfect."

"And we're going to do that again right Gaara?" she nearly growled.

_Another wedding to make it up to her_. "Of course we are."

Raine sighed frustrated and stepped back. Men couldn't understand her sentimentality. "I want new rings and everything."

Gaara smiled and hugged her again. "You can have anything you want. It's going to be okay." He kissed her again and ended their argument.

Gaara went to Raine's room where she had his clothes she brought from Sand. Her room was red and pink with lots of throw pillows. _I bet she loves it. _Smiling Gaara dressed in familiar clothes and went to the living room where Raine was serving tea. It was a nice set up; Shikamaru had the big TV on some morning show. "Nice."

"Tea Gaara?" Raine smiled to see him looking like himself.

"Sure." He took the tea from his wife and looked at the Uchiha. "You wanna get Hiei and Judda in here? I want to talk to them before the boys get home."

Sasuke got up at once. "I'll get them." He went to the front door and called their ANBU to them. They had been informed of the plan but they were both thrilled to see their kage.

"Thank you all for your loyalty to protect my family," Gaara included Sasuke and Shikamaru. "The worst may be yet to come I'm afraid. The news of my death may make Orochimaru feel bold enough to try to take Raine. Shinobi from Sand may come after Raine and the boys. I'm counting on all of you to do your best to keep them safe."

Judda pushed his mask up. "We'll protect your family with our lives Gaara."

Hiei showed Gaara his face too. "We'll stay sharp."

"Nobody's getting through me," Sasuke added.

Gaara smiled. "Thanks guys." The ANBU said their farewells and went out. Gaara put his arm around Raine's waist and set his tea down. "Show me the boy's rooms."

Raine led Gaara down the hall. "Yusuke and Renji's room."

Gaara stepped in and looked around. It was a cute room, a lot of bright colors and they had kiddie beds that looked like the Going Merry from Shikamaru's manga books. He saw a stretch Luffy on the top shelf of the bookcase. "You've been spoiling Raine." He smiled at her.

"Sasuke is the one that goes wild with the toys. I buy them clothes. They need those much more. They're growing boys."

It felt good to be nagged and Gaara laughed. "Show me Gabe's room."

One of the beds in Gabe's room was dominated with Lego structures; a castle some Star Wars play sets and more One Piece. "Gabe and his Lego's." Gaara heard the door and squealing children. For a moment he froze as he heard little feet running his way. _My boys! _Gaara turned and stepped out into the hall.

Gabe saw him first. "Daddy!" he ran to his father. "Daddy got here!"

Gaara got to one knee and Gabe jumped into his arms. The twins were right behind him. "Hi guys!" he hugged his boys.

"Daddy we got pool!" Renji wanted daddy to swim.

"We got bike. Gabe got big boy bike," Yusuke wanted to tell daddy something too.

Raine stepped out into the hall and looked down at Gaara with her boys. They babbled excitedly hugging on him and Gaara stole a hundred kisses. The sight was enough to soften up her angry hurting heart. _Maybe_ she could forgive him.

"I do ninja training with Sasuke sensei. Mommy said it was okay even though I not five," Gabe smiled at his dad. "I be a ninja too. Go in the academy."

His son was ready for it Gaara was sure. He was glad Sasuke had pushed Raine to get him enrolled. "I bet you'll like it."

Yusuke took daddy's hand. "Come play with the castle."

His sons pulled him into Gabe's room and Gaara sat with his excited boys. He wouldn't have much time with them, he would have to return to his own body soon, but for now he would enjoy every minute he had with his family. Raine came and sat beside him. She snuggled against him and Gaara put an arm around her. _Dear god I miss this_.

After the boys were plenty distracted Gaara and Raine snuck out and back to the adults. Temari had tears in her eyes when she hugged her little brother and Kankuro squeezed him hard. "I've missed you guys too."

"Mouse and the boys are okay Gaara," Kankuro assured his brother.

"I wish you could come see our place," Temari was excited to have a home with her husband. "Well, you will when you're better."

Gaara nodded. "Sorry about this guys. I appreciate all you've done."

Kankuro grinned at his brother. "Appreciate Sasuke, he gave mouse three million bucks. If it was a pay off not to bitch it didn't work," he teased hoping mouse would forgive him now that she had 'seen Gaara'.

Raine's feelings were still a little bent. "You're the one who yelled at me."

"Kankuro's too rough sometimes," Temari tried to nip it in the bud.

"He was just doing what I asked to be done Raine," Gaara stuck up for his brother.

She looked at her husband. She wanted to speak to him alone before he had to go. "Come here Gaara," Raine started toward her bedroom.

_Uh oh_. "Uh Gaara," Sasuke warned. "We got like a half an hour before we gotta go."

Gaara nodded at the Uchiha's stressed frown. "Alright. Let me say goodbye to Raine and kiss the boys again." He turned and followed his wife into her room. Gaara shut the door behind them so they could have some privacy. Raine came to him and he hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you." She buried her face against him. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go." Raine looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Raine."

"I miss you so much Gaara." She fought the urge to cry.

He couldn't stand the sorrow in her eyes. "I miss you too." He pulled her close and Gaara kissed his wife. He tried not to let it get too exciting but her familiar lips missed his kisses. Their kiss became passionate. _I wish I could… _

She dug her hands into Gaara's wild red hair. _Gaara…I've missed this so… _he broke their kiss and Gaara nibbled on the sensitive spot below her ear.

_I really want to… _he grabbed her ass through the fabric of her skirt and leaned her back over his arm.

"Gaara," she sighed. _It's been so long. _

"I love you," he whispered in her ear and then he was kissing her again.

Gaara promised her everything was going to be alright. Soon this would all be over and Gaara would come home to stay. They checked in on the boys again; Gaara kissed them all and went out without telling them he was going away. Finally he came back to the living room to his waiting friends and family. There were hugs all around and lastly Gaara went to his wife.

"I don't want you to go," Raine kept the tears away. She wanted to be strong in front of everyone. Gaara swept her into his arms and hugged her.

"I love you. Take good care of the boys." He kissed her one last time and turned to the Uchiha still holding Raine's hand. "Okay Sasuke, let's go."

Her husband vanished, the clone was gone and he was back in Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her with sad eyes. Raine turned and ran to her room to cry. Temari chased after her. The clone's memories settled into his mind, for now he did his best not to acknowledge them. "Take her a valume," he directed at Kankuro.

"I got it, you just go," Sakura headed for the kitchen.

Sasuke was ready to be gone, ready to put the now quiet Gaara back in his own body. Shikamaru followed him to the door and went out into the bright morning sunshine. "We'll go in the back way."

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke sidelong. "Everything okay?"

He could feel Gaara, but Gaara was surprisingly silent. "Yeah fine. Aint that right Gaara?" A long silence. _Gaara?_

_I'm sorry she has to go through this. I don't want her to suffer._

"We're all doing our best to take care of her."

_You've done much to help her Sasuke. Thank you for being there for her and the boys. Your guidance has served them all well._

"I do what I can."

Shikamaru still found Sasuke talking aloud to no one strange. "You've done a real good job with Raine and the boys. You're the level head in that house buddy."

_You got Raine help when she needed it. You're training Gabe and I'll bet you built all of those Lego things on the bed in his room too. Bikes and the swimming pool and the safest neighborhood in Konoha. You've done well Uchiha._

Sasuke sighed a little and answered Shikamaru so he didn't sound crazy. "Raine needs a little direction sometimes."

_You're good with her, to her?_ Gaara wanted to be totally sure.

"I try my best with her. She can be difficult sometimes. Our relationship aint the fluff you guys had, she bitches at me."

"I'll testify to that," Shikamaru had seen it with his own eyes. "But she also listens to you about most things."

Gaara was reflecting on all that he had taken in being back amongst the living for a while. It was heartbreaking to be separated from his family again. _She cried when I left_.

"Of course she did. She misses you." Sasuke tried not to sulk.

_Does she cry a lot?_

"Sometimes, when she's upset."

_Do you comfort her? _

The Uchiha rubbed at his temple. "I try."

_Is there something else we can do to make it easier on her? _

"You got any bright ideas?" Sasuke was a little irritated.

_You're angry with me Sasuke?_

Gaara had used Sasuke's clone to roll around with Raine on her bed for ten minutes. "I didn't think you'd be such a slob in my clone. Thanks for asking if I mind."

_She needed me Sasuke. I love her and I can't refuse her_.

"Whatever," Sasuke grumbled. He knew the exact spot on her neck to kiss to get her motor running, the way she liked to be kissed, the way she kissed when she was excited. As if being right beside her all of these months wasn't challenging enough, now Gaara threw this into the mess.

He knew the Uchiha was aware of what he had done with Raine alone in her room. _Sorry Sasuke. I missed her._

It was all clear at the cross street and they kept moving toward the hospital. He had wondered what it was like to be Gaara, now he was sorry he knew. "She's going to be miserable," he said to no one in particular.

"Temari and I can help with the boys," Shikamaru offered.

_Can't you do something to make this up to her Sasuke? Jewelry maybe?_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Gaara took Raine much too lightly. "I don't think jewelry is going to make this all better Gaara."

"Nope," Shikamaru shook his head. "Sasuke's in the dog house now."

"Fuck that," Sasuke grumbled. "I let her see Gaara. It's him she should be mad at."

"You'll hear the shit though. The crying and complaining and then she'll find some reason to call you a jerk too."

_Sorry Sasuke_.

"Forget about it," Sasuke answered them both.

_I owe you for this_.

"I don't mind taking care of Raine and the boys."

_You really love them all don't you Uchiha?_

"I love them all like family."

"We are family," Shikamaru agreed.

Gaara was quiet for a moment and then _Sasuke; promise me you'll always look after them. I want them to be safe. I want them to be happy._

"I'll take care of them Gaara."

_Is there anything you can do to make Raine happy?_

"Shinobi are searching for Saichi and that Kikyo woman. Finding them will make her happy. She wants you and Saichi back."

Kikyo was wise and Gaara thought she might know a way to help him, but it all took time and there was no iron clad guarantee he was going to get any better. _Sasuke…if Kikyo can't help me you have to protect Raine and the boys. You Tsunade Naruto, only you three are strong enough to stand up to Orochimaru or Sand._

"I know. I'll take care of them."

_Love them with all of your heart Sasuke. They need you_. Sasuke was more then protector, he was Raine's companion and sensei to the boys.

The hospital came into view and Sasuke kicked his senses up a notch. "I'll do my best for them Gaara."

Shizune was waiting for them in Gaara's room. "It's been over two hours!"

Sasuke hurried to Gaara's bedside and Gaara knew it was time to go back. _Tell Raine I'm sorry, I love her. Kiss the boys for me._

"Sure Gaara." Sasuke's hands moved through the seals. Feeling Gaara leave him and take his power with him knocked the wind out of Sasuke's sails. He staggered back and flopped into the chair. A moment later Gaara's machines resumed their rhythms and Shizune checked him over.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked the pale Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded. Gaara was gone and only memories remained. The sleeper had kissed Raine heatedly, groped her and touched her. _Couldn't resist taking care of her ne Gaara you godamn slob. _

Shizune was satisfied that Gaara had returned to his previous condition. "He's going to be okay. Organ preservation was a success." She looked at Sasuke. "Are you alright? Do you need to be treated?"

"I just need a nap."

Kankuro sat at the kitchen table with the boys and their play dough. Sakura and Temari were in Raine's room with her. Shikamaru went into the kitchen and Sasuke went down the hall to Raine's room to tell her Gaara was alright. He knocked and Temari opened the door. All eyes were on him as he stepped into the girly room. "Gaara's alright. He says he loves you and he's sorry."

Raine had brought her tears under control but hearing Gaara was really gone again made her want to cry more. She went to Sasuke and hugged him. "Thank you for bringing him home to us Sasuke. It was so good to see him."

Sasuke hugged her back trying not to lean on her. "I'm glad to help. I want you and the boys to be happy."

Sakura thought the Uchiha looked exhausted. "Are you alright Sasuke?"

He nodded. "Just tired."

Raine looked up at her protector, her friend. Sasuke looked worn out. "Maybe you should get some rest. I have plenty of help with the boys."

He let her go and Raine stepped back frowning at him concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked her quietly.

Temari stepped up next to mouse. "We'll take care of mouse. She just needs some girl time. You go ahead and have a nap." She shocked everyone giving the Uchiha a hug too. "Thank you for bringing them together today Sasuke."

A little stunned Sasuke nodded and backed out of the girl fest in Raine's room. He went down the hall to the dojo and turned down his bed. Trying not to think anymore Sasuke flopped and in a few minutes he was sound asleep.

Raine had her girl time with Temari and Sakura talking through her frustrated feelings. Feeling a little better she made a big lunch for everyone; Temari helped make sandwiches. After lunch the boys wanted to ride bikes for a while and after that it was swimming and splashing in the kiddie pool. Kankuro and Sakura ducked out first shortly before dinner time, Temari and Shikamaru stayed to help Raine with the boys until they were tucked in for the night. The exhausted Uchiha slept through it all.

It was almost midnight when Sasuke felt a small hand pulling at his shirt. He peeled his eyes open and saw Gabe in his pajamas next to his bed. "Gabe?" Sasuke sat up. "What's the matter buddy?"

"Mommy is crying. I think she is sad daddy had to go back to work."

"Did she wake you up Gabe?" he swung his feet to the floor.

"No, I had to pee."

Sasuke listened trying to force himself awake. He could hear sobbing on the other side of the wall. "Did you use the bathroom buddy?"

"Yes. Mommy is still crying though." Gabe sagged. "I miss daddy too."

He put an arm around his little man and gave him a hug. "Daddy will come for our vacation soon. He just has a little more work to do so he can get the time off."

Gabe crawled up into Sasuke's lap. He was tired and sad and wanted to be babied. "Carry me Sasuke sensei."

Sensei stood up with Gabe in his arms. "Come on buddy, let's get you tucked in." He carried Gabe to his room and sidestepped around some Lego's on the floor. Sasuke tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"You help mommy?"

_I'll try. _"Sure I will."

"Love you goodnight." Gabe rolled over and snuggled into his pillow.

It made him smile. "Love you too Gabe." Sasuke got up and crept down the hall to Raine's room. He could hear sniffling through the door he lightly knocked on. "Raine can I come in?" She mumbled something that he thought was yes and Sasuke opened the door. Raine sat in bed surrounded by a dozen or so crumpled tear soaked tissues. She was looking through Gabe's baby book. _Crap. _"Raine?" Sasuke came in and shut the door behind him. "You alright?"

She wiped her face with a damp tissue and tried to stop blubbering. "I woke you."

"No, Gabe did. He heard you crying when he got up to use the toilet." Sasuke went and sat down at the foot of her bed. "You want to talk?" he offered.

"It's hard," a defiant tear rolled down her cheek and Raine wiped it away.

"I know it is." Sasuke reached over and patted one of her cute little feet. "It won't be like this forever. Things will get better Raine."

Raine closed her firstborn's baby book and set it on the nightstand by the lamp. "The boys really miss him. They were so happy to see him today." She started gathering up the soggy tissues that surrounded her.

"Gaara was glad to see all of you too." He tried not to think about what the slob did in his clone. Sasuke couldn't blame the guy, resisting Raine was hard work, but now the Uchiha was stuck with some rather intimate knowledge.

"Tsunade filed the paperwork this afternoon. Gaara is dead and we're married. Baki's going to have a fit tomorrow morning."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll have a heart attack," Sasuke smiled at her a little.

She smiled a little too. "Wouldn't that be nice?" Raine couldn't help it, she despised the new kazekage.

Sasuke held out his hand offering to take her clump of tissues for her. "Let's toss the snot rags and put on a happy face ne?"

Raine crinkled her nose at the mention of snot. She got up and threw her own tissues away. "Are you feeling better Sasuke?" she asked returning to her bed.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I slept so long."

She sat down next to Sasuke. "I had help with the boys, besides you needed to rest. That's hard stuff, what you did with Gaara ne?"

He shrugged his shoulders wondering how many years he shaved off his life pulling Gaara in and then putting him out again. "Gaara's pretty strong. He wore me out."

"You're both alright though?"

"Yes, we're fine. No need to worry."

"I was worried about you too you know." Raine sighed. "I know you're doing all of this to help Gaara but if something were to happen to you..."

Sasuke took her by the hands. "I'm fine Raine. Nothing is going to happen to me. I'll always be here for you and the boys."

"Is Gabe okay?"

"He went right back to sleep."

She looked down at their hands, at the bridal set of rings on her left hand. She slipped free of Sasuke and touched her rings. "I can't wear these anymore."

Raine slipped the rings off her finger and the Uchiha raised a brow. He wasn't sure if it was a bad or a good thing. He tried Gaara's offer. "I'll get you new rings Raine. You can pick out whatever you want."

Her rings felt warm in the palm of her hand. She wasn't a total jewelry fiend, but "I suppose we should wear some sort of matching wedding bands, for appearances sake. Maybe something in silver."

_Matching wedding bands. _"Sure if that's what you want." He smiled again. "I'll get you a big diamond too. You can pick out whatever you like."

She laughed a little at the way her friend was offering to spoil her. "That's very generous of you Sasuke."

He was turning her _my wife_ mood around and he grinned at Raine still sort of sleepy. "Got to keep the princess happy."

"I'm not a princess anymore."

"Alright then you're the queen of the Uchiha clan, as small as we are. I've got to spoil you a little."

_The Uchiha clan. Now I'm really a part of it. I'm really married to Sasuke. _"Sasuke…if something happens to Gaara… we'll stay married?"

He wasn't sure if it was a trick question. "Yes, so I can protect you."

Raine had her girl talk with Temari and Sakura earlier. "I know people get married for a lot of different reasons, but I married Gaara because I love him. Not that I don't love you Sasuke, you're a good guy and all," she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought that when Gaara and I … I thought it would be forever."

"You can remarry," Sasuke tried. He wasn't crazy about girly talk like this but he would deal with it to appease his reluctant wife.

"Marriage is… It's supposed to be dresses and bridesmaids and a big reception; not signing legal papers over my husbands dead body."

The Uchiha wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Uh…we can have a wedding if you want." She frowned a little. "Or not."

"Sometimes you're too nice to me Sasuke. Gaara told me not to be such a bitch to you. He told me to listen to you too."

_Yay Gaara. _"I just want to see you safe and happy that's all."

"We aren't fluff ne?" she looked at him knowingly.

_Boo Gaara! You said too much!_ He was still kind of sleepy and Sasuke chuckled a little. "Nope, we aint fluff Raine. More like a board with nails sticking out of it," he teased and she laughed a little with him.

"Am I that bad?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Occasionally."

She knew that sometimes she was rough on her poor friend. "I'm sorry Sasuke. You've done so much for all of us. I don't mean to take my crap out on you; you're just always there for me to unload on."

"It's okay. I know it's been hard for you."

Raine jingled the rings Gaara had ruined for her in her hand. "I'm going to try to be nicer to you. Maybe we can see Yuna together sometimes."

_Crap_. It sounded troublesome. "Uh, group therapy?"

"No, couples therapy." She sighed. "We live together; raise a family together now we're even legally married. I'm sure we have a lot of stressful issues."

_Stressful issues?_ He tried not to let his aversion show. "If you say so."

"Don't you get upset with me sometimes too?"

"Yeah," sometimes he just wanted to grab her and shake her.

"See, issues."

Sasuke wasn't so sure he wanted any part of 'couple's therapy'. "You really want to do…that. Us and Yuna?"

Her girlfriends agreed dragging Sasuke into her sessions was a good idea. He was stressed too and just wanted to help. "Yes. I think we're kind of dysfunctional. Don't you?" he practically cringed away from her question. "Yuna can help us get along better Sasuke and I think that will help us both relax. Our situation is frustrating; we need some joint coping skills."

_Crap_. He was in for a world of phsyo babble and expressing feelings. Gaara had asked him to try and make her happy, Sasuke was screwed. "Okay Raine," he surrendered. "If you want us to see Yuna together we'll try it."

"Good." Raine thought it would be a big help.

The guys were all probably going to tease him, call him whipped etc. Sighing a little Sasuke got up and tried to smile. "No more crying tonight. You get some sleep."

Raine nodded. "I made you a plate, it's in the fridge."

"Thanks. Get some sleep." Sasuke hurried out before she tried to sucker him into something else. _Therapy. _He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen for a drink and maybe his dinner. _I'm gonna be a laughing stalk. Hooray. _

Early the next morning Tsunade hokage informed the kazekage of Suna that Raine of the red sands didn't belong to him at all. She was the property of her new husband, Uchiha Sasuke. Baki glared at the woman and stormed out furious. Tsunade and Shizune exchanged a nervous glance. "Shall I have him watched Tsunade sama?"

"Send another ANBU unit over to the Uchiha district, just in case."

Raine Sasuke and Kankuro took the boys to the playground up the street after breakfast. Raine pushed Renji on the swing, Yusuke played on the slide with a little girl in pig tails and Sasuke sensei and Gabe played with all the sand in the sand box. Kankuro sat back watching it all contentedly until Judda dropped down beside him. "Baki and six shinobi are coming this way."

Kankuro got to his feet. "Guess he heard he don't own mouse. Oi Uchiha!" he waved him over.

Sasuke stood up and brushed the sand off the seat of his pants. He went to Kankuro, Judda was beside him. "What?"

Judda turned and saw the kazekage's party coming down the street. "Here they come."

His eyes followed his ANBU guard and Sasuke saw them. "Shit."

"Perhaps we should get Raine and the children out of here," Judda suggested as Hiei appeared behind the former princess.

"Only a fool would start a fight here," Kankuro frowned. "He can bitch and then leave." The ninja straightened as the new kage came his way. Kankuro stepped closer to the street to keep the Sand shinobi out of the playground and away from his nephews. "Baki sensei," he greeted.

Baki glared at the ninja that had left his services. "I see you've settled right into Konoha Kankuro. Are you joining the Uchiha clan too?" he hissed. Behind Kankuro was that damn Uchiha Sasuke. "You little bastard."

"Take it easy sensei. There are children present," Kankuro puffed up.

Sasuke stepped up beside Kankuro. "We don't want any trouble here."

"She's only your wife as long as you're alive Uchiha."

"I have no intention of dieing anytime soon," he returned Baki's icy glare.

"You can't keep her from me. I'm the kazekage now."

"I don't care who you are, leave her alone."

Baki was furious. He was the kazekage and he should get his way. "I could tell my men to kill you right now."

"They could try, but they'd all end up dead." He brought out his Sharingan to let the big bastard know he meant business.

Kankuro was getting pissed. Mouse had looked their way and now she was scared. "No godamn fighting in front of my nephews."

"You mean your nephews and the bastard Uchiha child; or is he no longer a bastard now that his father has stepped up and married the whore?" Baki dug.

"Sensei!" Kankuro took a threatening step closer. "I won't stand for that kind of talk!"

He debated fighting it out right here and now; but a street fight might make things worse between Suna and Konoha and the Uchiha was dangerous. Baki looked from Kankuro's angry face to the Uchiha. "Hurry up and die. I want my property back. I want to have a little fun with her before I sell her to Orochimaru."

For a moment Sasuke's heart didn't beat. _What! _

Kankuro got between Baki and Sasuke before the Uchiha decided to attack. "If Gaara was here he'd rip off your head and shit down your neck!" Kankuro exploded. "You aint getting mouse so just get the fuck lost!"

Sasuke grabbed Kankuro's shoulder and pulled him away from the kazekage. "You've talked to Orochimaru?"

Baki laughed. "That's for me to know and your little wife to find out isn't it."

"Sand and Sound are enemies," Kankuro was beside himself with rage.

"How would you know Kankuro? You don't serve Sand anymore." Satisfied he had rattled a few cages Baki backed off. "Don't wear her out on me Uchiha. The grown ups want some candy too."

The group of Sand shinobi turned and started off. Sasuke was seething, breathing hard through his clenched teeth. "That son of a…"

"Perverted old man," Kankuro growled at his former sensei's back. "He's opened up some kind of negotiation with Sound, with Orochimaru? Is he _fucking nuts_!"

"He's the kazekage," the words fell like poison from his lips. Sasuke felt something touch his shoulder and he whipped around fast startling Raine with the fierce look on his face.

Raine looked from Sasuke to Kankuro. Both of them looked really pissed. "What happened? What did he say?"

Sasuke tried to stow his anger. "Nothing, just talking shit."

"Don't worry about it mouse," Kankuro inhaled deeply to calm himself. _That motherfucker. Power has gone straight to his head. _"Baki's on an ego trip."

"Are you guys okay?"

The Uchiha nodded. "Sure. Go back to Renji."

"Should we go home?"

Kankuro took the cue from Sasuke. "Naw, go play with the kids. They're having fun."

She smiled a little. "I think Yusuke's made a little girlfriend. Her name is Tifa, isn't she cute?" Raine turned and went back to push Renji's swing some more.

Sasuke looked at his little one. He was waiting for the pig tailed girl at the bottom of the slide. _He called Yusuke a bastard. It's not true. My son…._

"Oi," Kankuro tapped Sasuke and brought him out of his daze. "Don't let his shit get to you. After we get the boys home I'm gonna go talk to Tsunade. I want her to know he mentioned Orochimaru."

"Right." Sasuke nodded and swallowed his emotions. After he collected himself he returned to his adorable student in the sand box.

Shikamaru and Temari watched the boys; Sasuke took Raine to her session with Yuna and got dragged into it. He sat on the crinkly leather couch next to Raine wishing he wasn't here. He sat quietly as Yuna explained how having a mediator would help the two of them understand each other better and make things more pleasant on the home front. "Alright then, who wants to go first? What are your biggest issues?"

Raine jumped in. "Well, you know how I feel about all of this crap with Gaara and Suna. It's aggravating."

"Mmmhmm," Yuna nodded. "Do you understand how Raine feels about her situation Sasuke?" she thought he did.

_Crap. _"I know she doesn't like it."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Uh…" _crap this blows. _"I feel bad for Raine. I want to help."

Yuna smiled. "Raine has been feeling displaced and abandoned."

"Nobody abandon her."

"Gaara has, not that he can help it. Separation anxiety can often lead to feelings of abandonment. Moving to Konoha was also a big stressor. Coming from the desert to a very green place has been a big adjustment for Raine."

"My feet still get cold every night," Raine sighed.

Sasuke was starting to feel like he was in the hot seat. "I can get you some warm socks."

Raine waved a hand at Sasuke but spoke to Yuna. "See?"

The counselor nodded and Sasuke bounced his gaze between the women. "See what?"

"You're very accommodating to Raine Sasuke," Yuna informed.

_What the hell. _"That's what I'm supposed to do isn't it?"

"A healthy relationship is about compromises Sasuke, not just giving in to every little whim your partner has."

_Partner!_ "We're rich; she can have whatever she wants."

Raine shook her head and Yuna explained, "You can't expect material things to make her happy."

"She likes shopping," Sasuke tried to defend himself a little.

"Okay Sasuke, which do you think Raine would like more; shopping or sitting down at the table with you and planning a day out with the boys?"

"The first one."

Yuna smiled. She did indeed have her work cut out with these two. "And which do you think is better for her?"

He shrugged his shoulders and kept his mouth shut. _Shit, I don't want to get in trouble!_

"It's alright to express your ideas and feelings here Sasuke. This is a neutral place."

_Oh for the love of_… He sighed. "What do you want me to express ne? It sucks for her and I'm sorry but what the hell can I do about it?"

"You're here so we can figure that out. Raine is moody a lot, detached antisocial and sometimes angry."

_Sing it sister_. "Yeah, sometimes."

"She takes things out on you, calls you a jerk right?"

_Uh oh_. "Sometimes."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Uhh…" Raine was looking at him, studying him. "Not so good?"

Yuna turned to Raine. "How do you feel about taking out your frustration on Sasuke?"

"I feel like a turd afterwards," Raine admitted. "I don't like to hurt Sasuke's feelings or make him mad. He's a very good friend and sometimes I feel like I'm abusing our friendship."

Yuna turned back to Sasuke. He was looking at Raine kind of funny. "What do you think about that Sasuke?"

"I know she don't mean nothing by it, she's just stressed out."

"You let Raine take advantage of you?"

"No, it aint like that. I'm just there for her."

Raine interjected, "He offered to give me a wedding last night."

She acknowledged Raine and asked Sasuke, "Why did you do that?"

_Defiantly in the hot seat_. "Raine likes that kind of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Girly uh, feminine things. Weddings are all about the flowers and dresses and crap."

"So you offered her a wedding so she could feel more feminine?"

Sasuke was starting to get confused. "I just wanted to make her happy."

"Would a wedding make you happy?"

_What's with the third degree doc? _Sasuke frowned. "If I say no I'm an unfeeling bastard but if I say yes I'm a shmuck trying to get in her pants right?"

"There's no right or wrong answer here Sasuke," Yuna folded her hands on her knee. "Is there a lot of sexual tension in your relationship?"

_That's it_. Sasuke snapped his mouth shut and folded his arms across his chest.

Raine fielded the question. "I think sometimes there is." Sasuke looked at her wide eyed, his face was turning red. Raine shrugged her shoulders.

"Can you explaine it to me Raine?" Yuna asked ignoring Sasuke's embarrassment for the moment. "Tell me what you feel."

"Well Sasuke's not ugly or anything. He's a really nice guy and he's always around."

"So he has qualities that are appealing to you?"

"Sure he does."

The Uchiha's mouth fell open and the counselor turned on him. "Is Raine appealing to you Sasuke?"

He looked from Raine to Yuna trying to figure out how to cover his ass. "We're good friends." The Uchiha started to sweat.

"Do you think sexual tension is a problem in your relationship?"

"No," he answered for both of them at once.

"You seem uncomfortable Sasuke," the counselor started to analyze him.

They were both staring at him, picking him apart in their minds making him feel uncomfortable. "We don't have sex problems."

"Because you don't have sex?" The Uchiha's posture was defensive.

"No we don't have sex!"

"Does that upset you?"

"What the _hell_ kind of a question is that!"

Yuna relaxed to make her clients feel more at ease. "It's alright Sasuke; I'm just trying to get us all in touch with our feelings. Take a deep breath in through your nose and out through your mouth." She demonstrated and turned to Raine to give Sasuke a moment to calm down. "How do you feel about Sasuke's reaction?"

Raine looked at her irritated friend and then back to Yuna. "Sasuke is private about a lot of stuff."

"So it doesn't surprise you?"

She peeked at Sasuke again. "Not really."

Yuna looked back at the Uchiha. "People tend to keep their sexual feelings to themselves outside of a comfortable relationship with a mate but they are always there. Part of Raine's fluxuating mood comes from being sexually frustrated. She and Gaara had a very physical relationship. Its natural and its normal for her to miss that."

_Why the hell am I still sitting here? _"Yeah okay." Sasuke shifted in his seat. _Just agree with her and don't answer any questions. _

"I do," Raine pouted and plucked a tissue from the box on the table in front of her. "Not just the sex, but Gaara was always right there holding my hand or with an arm around me. We were close."

She left the Uchiha alone for a minute but observed the way he watched Raine. "Tell me how you're feeling right now Raine."

"All alone." She burst into tears and hid her face behind her tissue.

"Oi Raine," Sasuke straightened. He hadn't expected her to start bawling. The counselor gestured he move his ass to take care of her and Sasuke scooted closer to Raine. "Oi, you aren't alone. You have family and friends."

Yuna made a circle with her arms and nodded at Sasuke. "Hugs have healing power."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her and hugged Raine to him. She hugged him back and sobbed against his shoulder. "It's okay Raine."

"I'd like to try an exercise. I would like the two of you to take turns saying something nice about each other until Raine has calmed down. Sasuke would you go first?"

_I never should have agreed to this shit. _"You make best salsa I've ever had."

"You're smarter then me. You figured out how to put together that thing for Gabe I couldn't get!" she sobbed.

"It was complicated to get the wing on right."

"But _you_ got it on there."

"Because I saw how you were doing it wrong." That didn't help at all, Raine just cried harder and Sasuke grit his teeth.

_Oh the dysfunction_. "Sasuke you saw Raine doing something wrong. What did you do?"

"It was just a toy, when she couldn't get it I figured it out for her. It's not a big deal."

"So instead of telling her how to fix the problem you just fixed it for her?"

"No," Sasuke frowned. "She was getting pissed about it so I kept my mouth shut."

Yuna leaned forward. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want her to bite my fuckin head off okay?"

Raine looked up at Sasuke and yelled at him through her tears. "I wouldn't have yelled at you jerk!"

"You'd say I was calling you stupid and it would give you a reason to be a bitch all night!"

"Okay, okay," Yuna put her hands up. Sasuke had just as many issues as Raine did but the poor guy was still hugging the weepy woman. "Calling each other jerk and bitch isn't helping. Raine, why do you call Sasuke a jerk?"

"Because he's Mr. know it all fix it all! He's in charge of everything!"

He looked surprised by her outburst. "Sasuke, why do you call Raine a bitch?"

_Neutral territory ne?_ "Because no matter what I do to make her happy it never lasts for more then five godamn minutes!"

"Okay," Yuna soothed. "You both sound angry, resentful. Let the hugs heal and listen to me." Her patients resumed a not so hostile embrace. "You were both thrust into a very awkward situation without any warning. Sasuke assumed control in Gaara's absence to take care of the family. Raine feels as though she has lost all control. It puts a great deal of stress on you both and you're stressing off of each other."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "We're in this limbo until Gaara recovers."

"So you intend to be miserable until then? Roll over and wait for Gaara to get up?" Yuna clasped her hands together. "You need to learn to communicate with each other better; not yelling or hiding or name calling. You need to express your feelings in a positive healthy manner. You need to learn how to talk as well as how to listen. Things will go much smoother for you if you do."

"I don't want to fight," Raine sniffled.

For some reason Sasuke felt like the bad guy here. "We don't fight. You yell, I sulk and then you go to your room."

"Let's break that cycle," Yuna suggested with a nod. "Raine, look at Sasuke." Sniffling she did. "I want you to think of a nice nickname for him, the first thing that comes into your mind."

Raine dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "Sugar daddy."

Sasuke blinked at her and used some chakra to keep the blood from rushing to his face. "I'm not an old man."

"No, but you gave me three million dollars. Its nicer then _whore master_ isn't it?"

Yuna interceded. "Okay Raine, lets shorten that a little bit and make it more personal. Sugar or just shug, which do you prefer?"

She thought shug sounded kind of cute. "Shug."

"Alright then shug it is. Sasuke, I would like you to come up with a name for Raine."

Raine's eyes were boring holes in his head. He felt a bead of sweat run down his back. _Oh man this is bullshit!_ "Uh… I'm not good at picking names, that's Yusuke's department." _I'm screwed. I'm a sap in therapy and now I'm a shug. What the fuck…_

"Would it help if I explained to you why Raine called you sugar daddy?"

_Duh. _"I gave her three million bucks."

"Yes but 'daddy' is also indicative of protection and security. In her own way she acknowledges, appreciates and desires your protection."

_Okay then_… "No, that doesn't help me at all."

Yuna smiled. "Just look at Raine and use your best judgment."

_I'm going to get myself killed. This is so not helping_. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at Raine. _Okay think_. Sasuke stared and Raine looked at him curiously. _Even though she called ME daddy I'll get slapped if I call her baby._

The counselor stayed positive. "Well Sasuke what do you think?"

"Yes Sasuke what do you think?" In this healing hug Raine could pinch him if she needed to.

_I think the bell tolls for me. _"I'm hung up on the daddy thing."

"What do you mean," Yuna leaned forward again.

"Daddy, baby; see the analogy. I can't go around calling her baby though."

"Then let's shorten that. Babe or babs perhaps?"

Sasuke frowned a little at Yuna. "I aint calling her babs. That's a bunny name."

"Babe it is," Yuna smiled and went on. "Now these names that you have given to each other are the names that I want you to use when you're upset with each other. It will remind you that you're connected. I want you to test it out. While in our healing hug say something nice about the other person using their pet name."

Raine was willing to try all of Yuna's exercises. Mostly they worked. She took a deep breath and went first. "Shug has really done a good job with Gabe." That wasn't so hard. Shug sounded way cuter then Sasuke.

It was stupid, but Sasuke smiled a little. "Babe makes great meatballs."

"Good, Yuna beamed. She saw a breakthrough coming. _These poor kids. _"Keep going. Tell the other person something you like about them."

She studied Sasuke. "You have nice hair."

"You have cute feet," he said with a grin and she smiled.

_Yes!_ "Now name a fun activity you'd like to do with the other person."

"Go for a walk in the flower gardens," Raine was ready to be accepting. She didn't want to be miserable anymore.

_Have hot wild sex_. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Have a quiet dinner in a nice restaurant." His beloved's smile broadened and he returned it.

"Wonderful, we're making progress already." Her patients were smart and ready to be helped. "Between now and the time we meet next week I would like for the two of you to combine those activities. Plan a date where you'll go for a walk and then have dinner."

"Oi oi oi," Sasuke broke the healing hug and put up a hand. "Date next week what?"

"Does the word date make you uncomfortable Sasuke? Do you prefer appointment or meeting instead?"

He scowled a little. "I'm not uncomfortable. I'm a ninja. I thought you were going to try to help us get along not hook us up." He felt Raine pinch his side and he flinched. "Oww!"

Yuna clapped her hands together once and frowned at Raine. "We don't express ourselves violently in here Raine. Why did you hurt Sasuke?"

She was beginning to blush. "He's embarrassing me."

"What did I do?" Sasuke quipped.

"Yuna is a professional counselor not some dating service you idiot."

"She's the one who said date!"

_My they are touchy. _"My fault," Yuna offered. "Let's call your grown up alone time something else then."

"Grown up alone time?" Sasuke frowned at the shrink.

"I think it would do you and Raine both a lot of good to get out of the house much more often. You're chained to these roles of mother and protector and you aren't taking enough time to just be yourselves. You're both so wrapped up in what's going on around you that you are losing track of what's inside of you, understand?"

Raine sighed and gave up on the healing hug. She leaned back into the couch. "I understand."

"You're the one that never wants to go anywhere," Sasuke complained in his defense.

"Why, because I don't wanna get drunk over at Kankuro's?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, shit like that," Sasuke frowned at her a little.

"Maybe something like that isn't fun for Raine," Yuna tried.

Sasuke shrugged. "She drinks beer."

Raine sighed loudly. "Well maybe I'm past the frat boy parties ne?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and Yuna put up one finger. "Focus, lets get back on track here you guys. These are the things I want you to think about and I want you to do."

After the longest most uncomfortable hour of his life Sasuke and Raine finally left Yuna. Raine seemed positive, almost chipper as they headed home. "Don't you feel better Sasuke?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah sure." He would rather fight Orochimaru then see Yuna again, but next Tuesday his ass was on the grill again.

"Wanna try meditating together after we get the boys in bed tonight?"

_Doomed_…. "Sure why not."

As he expected Kankuro and Shikamaru both teased Sasuke a little about his therapy with Raine. Kankuro told him he was turning into a girly boy; Shikamaru told him he was pussy whipped without the benefit of getting the pussy and they had a good laugh at Sasuke's expense. Sasuke wanted to beat the shit out of both of them. "I'm doing it for Raine," he grumbled and went to help with dinner.

A few nights later Temari and a grinning Shikamaru arrived an hour or so before dinner. They were going to sit with the boys while Sasuke took Raine for a walk and the two of them had a quiet dinner without the boys. Sasuke stood in the kitchen in his Sunday best; all black and long sleeved with the couple while Raine got ready and Gabe entertained his brothers with some Mario cart.

"Pizzas will be here in about a half an hour. We'll walk the memorial garden and then we're going to Rick's. We won't be gone long."

_Bullshit_. Temari smiled. She loved Rick's. The piano player could really sing. "Tell Sam to play As Time Goes By. It's awesome." Raine appeared in the doorway, she was wearing the dress she bought on their last shopping spree. "Oh I love that!"

Sasuke saw Shikamaru's eyebrows go up and he looked over his shoulder at Raine. _Whoa…_ She wore a beautiful flowing white dress that stopped at the knee. Her hair was pulled back and left to hang long in the back. Raine was wearing make up for the first time in months and even shoes with a slight heel. _She's beautiful. _

Raine smiled at Temari. "I wasn't entirely sure about it in the store but I do like it."

Sasuke straightened. "You look nice."

She smiled at him next. "Thank you Sasuke. You look nice too."

Shikamaru snickered at their niceties. "Go on you two, try and relax a little."

He looked at Shikamaru once more. _I'm gonna get ragged on about this for a week_. He followed Raine into the living room. She kissed her boys goodbye telling them she and Sasuke had a meeting. "Be good for auntie Temari," Sasuke reminded them and followed her out.

Raine took in a deep breath of fresh Konoha air. "I'll bet the gardens are beautiful in this light. I love the warmth of the light of late afternoon don't you?"

Actually he did. He smiled at having more in common with her then he thought. "Yeah. It's kind of relaxing."

She thought so too. "Are you nervous Sasuke?"

He looked at her sidelong. "About what?"

"Being out like this, just us."

This wasn't all _that_ much different then grocery shopping. "No."

"I am," she admitted. "People are going to stare at us."

"People always stare at us."

She shrugged a little. "Doesn't that bother you? People talking shit about you behind your back, judging you and making assumptions?"

"People are gonna talk shit no matter what you do Raine. Learn to ignore it."

"Is that what tough ninja do?" she grumbled.

"Its better then letting catty gossip drive you bug shit ne?"

Yuna had suggested that they take every opportunity to try and see things from the others perspective. "Just blow them off?" she pondered aloud.

"Exactly." He smiled and nodded.

"I suppose I could try that."

_Please do. _"I was thinking maybe on the way to Rick's we could stop by York's and pick up a little bling." Yuna had told them that the wedding bands that they would wear could serve as a symbol of their friendship and a reminder to each of them that they were stuck in the shit together. "Your hand looks naked with no rings."

"It _feels_ naked. Stupid Gaara ruin my damn rings. I loved that set!"

"He'll get you a new one."

"So, that doesn't make up for him taking away what I already had." She pouted a little and Sasuke looked at her kind of funny.

Sasuke thought he could understand. "No one would have ever thought that you would have to leave Gaara."

"I didn't leave him he left me. He's the one who decided to play dead and marry me off to you."

"To protect you."

Raine shook her head. "He didn't even give me a say about me and you or the boys. When I didn't cave in everyone yelled at me until I did."

"I'm sorry about that Raine; we were all on the same mission is all."

"To protect and serve ne?"

"I do come from a long line of cops ya know."

She was curious about this clan she had come into, Yusuke's ancestors. "Tell me about the Uchiha." Sasuke did.

The walk through the memorial gardens was pleasant each naming off the flora they recognized. Sasuke had always thought flowers were girly but it was kind of fun. A walk in the fresh air felt good and then they went to the jewelry store. It took her over a half an hour to pick out what she wanted but finally she decided on solid silver bands and a modest diamond ring. They put them on and went to have dinner.

Raine loved Rick's. Sam played the piano in the corner and the proprietor, Rick, greeted many of his customers personally. He dropped by their table when Sasuke was still finishing his dinner.

"Princess, Mr. Uchiha." Rick directed his attention to Raine. "Sorry to hear about your sweetheart kid that's a tough break, but your young and you've got your whole life ahead of you. I'm sure a cute dame like you will have no trouble reeling in another husband."

Sasuke dabbed at his mouth with a napkin and informed the old smoothie, "She already has. I married her."

Rick lifted his eyebrows at the Uchiha. "Sure didn't waste any time didja?" he extended a hand to the Uchiha and they shook. "Congratulations you crazy kids. I'll get you some champagne to celebrate." Rick ducked away from the awkward moment.

Raine's cheeks were pink; she was just a little embarrassed. "You didn't have to say it like that. I didn't even have the chance to explaine."

"You don't have to explaine anything to anybody. Blow em off remember?"

"Rick is a nice man."

"He's got an eye for cute dames. Ol' Rick probably wishes he was having dinner with you instead of me."

She smiled at the funny look Sasuke was giving her. "That's terrible."

He shrugged his shoulders and finished his baked potato. A waiter brought over their complementary champagne and they had a few glasses to be polite. The bubbles in the booze went straight to her head and Sasuke walked his giggling wife home. Overall it wasn't a bad way to spend an evening. There was no fighting yelling or bitching. Their conversation was pleasant and Sasuke's steak had been tasty.

When they got home bath time had just ended and her clean smelling boys were watching cartoons with their aunt and uncle. Raine kissed her babies and went to change into her normal clothes. Sasuke and Shikamaru went into the kitchen and had a beer together. "How was it?" Shikamaru was dieing to know.

"Good food," Sasuke sipped his beer.

"Did you guys get along alright?"

"Yeah, we didn't argue at all."

Shikamaru grinned. "So your little therapy date worked out okay ne?"

"It wasn't a date," Sasuke scoffed. "It was grown up alone time."

The ninja laughed at his poor sucker of a friend. "If you say so Sasuke."

Sasuke had told Raine that they were in the worst of it and things would only get better from here on. He was right about that and Rock Lee returned to Konoha with proof. It was mid afternoon when his team returned to the village. Lee went straight for the old Uchiha section of town; he had something for Raine and Sasuke. They were outside in front of the house watching the boys ride their bikes back and forth to Temari's. Lee went to the parents he had news for. "Raine, Sasuke," Lee pulled the drawing from his pouch and handed it to Raine.

She unfolded the paper and her heart stopped. It was a t rex drawn in crayon, Saichi had autographed his drawing. "Saichi!"

"We found it in one of the abandoned Sound compounds in the northern part of rice country," Lee explained. "There were signs Saichi had been there recently. We can't be that far away from finding him."

Sasuke stared at Saichi's picture in Raine's shaking hand. His heart beat double time in his chest. "Raine do you know what this means?"

She looked at Sasuke with happy tears in her eyes. "They'll find him!"

He smiled at her. "Not just find him. If he's coloring pictures Orochimaru must be giving him the things that you did. He's being treated right. Saichi is alright!"

Sasuke was right and Raine got even more excited. "Yes!" She looked at Lee. "Oh thank you Lee!" Raine gave him a big hug and a kiss right on the lips.

Lee's cheeks turned red. "You're welcome Raine."

She turned to Sasuke and hugged him next. The Uchiha was just as happy as she was. Sasuke picked her up off her feet and spun them around laughing with her. "See Raine, it's going to be alright!"

Saichi's drawing went up on the fridge and their boy was the next topic of conversation when they met with Yuna. The counselor was glad that the young couple had finally caught some kind of a break. Shinobi were still searching for their lost baby and the old mystic that may be able to help Gaara. Yuna reassured them that things would indeed keep getting better for them, this was only the beginning. It was a therapy session Sasuke didn't mind in the slightest.

Naruto came home from his mission hungry. It was almost dinner time so he dropped by on Sasuke knowing Raine would feed him a hot meal; of course she did. Her pot roast was divine and after Naruto stuffed himself he enjoyed the big screen TV while Sasuke and Raine got their squealing little boys cleaned up. Eventually Raine took over so Sasuke could go sit and visit with his friend for a while.

The Uchiha flopped on the couch next to his former team mate. "How's it going?"

"Ero sannin is looking for that Kikyo witch too. Give him some time, he'll find her. He found Tsunade when he needed too."

"That took months."

"It probably will take months," Naruto shrugged. "That's not a problem is it?"

Sasuke sighed. "I guess not. It's not like I can do anything about it anyway."

"How's genie doing?" he smiled a little. He knew she had been rough on poor Sasuke for a while.

"A lot better I think. She's more accepting of her situation and finding a trace of Saichi made her really happy." Sasuke smiled too. "Wanna have a drink?"

"Yeah sure." Naruto followed Sasuke into the kitchen. The Uchiha took some sake and a couple of cups from the cupboard and joined Naruto at the table. Naruto noticed the ring on Sasuke's left hand. "You guys are wearing wedding rings ne?"

Sasuke poured the sake. "Raine wanted to keep up appearances. She wouldn't wear the ones Gaara gave her anymore. She said they were ruined." He shook his head a little and pushed Naruto's drink to him. Sasuke sipped his sake.

"She's still mad at Gaara?"

"Better him then me. At least he can sleep through the pissy."

Naruto chuckled. "You guys getting along okay?"

"Yeah fine. Yuna's got us doing all this stuff. Talking, meditating, and going out once a week without the kids. It seems to be helping. Raine's a lot more relaxed."

"We should all hit the club," Naruto teased and sipped his sake. "Go trolling for chicks."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not into trolling and I don't need a chick. One woman is enough to deal with."

He studied his friend over his cup. "You're still hung up on her."

"Doesn't matter." He sipped his booze. "I like the relationship we have now."

Gabe went running by in his pajamas on his way to the living room for cartoon time. "One Piece! Luffy!"

Naruto chuckled. "How's Gabe's training going?"

"Excellent, his chakra control has improved in leaps and bounds." Sasuke puffed up a little. He was quite proud of his adorable student.

Renji and Yusuke screamed by in a blur. "Does he train with clones?"

"No not yet."

"Why not? Can't he make one?"

"He has."

Naruto sipped his sake. "Clones are the easiest cheat there is. Everything your clone does comes back to you. Double the training."

Raine was following her boys to the living room when she heard what Naruto said. She lifted a brow and stepped into the kitchen. "What did you just say?"

"If Gabe trains with a clone he'll get twice the training," Naruto smiled at his pretty genie friend. "All the knowledge and experience your clone has comes back into you once that clone is dispersed. It is you anyway after all. It's twice the amount of training."

Sasuke saw Raine's mouth fall open. _Oh shit. _"One Piece is coming on isn't it?" he tried to change the subject quickly, but it was too late.

_Gaara was in Sasuke's clone when… _Raine gasped. "Sasuke! You…Gaara… when he was here…!"

The Uchiha played dumb and tried to look confused. "What's wrong?"

"Gaara was in your clone; that's how it works right?"

_Damn you Naruto and your big mouth. _Sasuke nodded and sipped his drink. "I let Gaara have control of my clone."

Naruto chuckled. "What's the matter genie? Was Gaara a slob in Sasuke's clone?" his laughter died on his lips when he looked up and saw the look on genies face. _Holy shit he was! _He looked at Sasuke; his friend was frowning and looked uncomfortable. "Uhh…"

"Are you saying that wasn't Gaara?" Raine was floored.

"Of course it was Gaara." Sasuke wondered how the hell he was going to smooth this over. _Damnit Gaara!_

"But it was you too is that it?"

_Shit godamn hell fuck!_ "No. I wasn't aware of what Gaara was doing."

"What about after the clone went away?" She had wanted the comfort of her husband and Gaara kissed her, touched her.

"I just absorbed the information," Sasuke made it sound as impersonal as he could and sipped his drink.

Naruto was watching Sasuke with his mouth agape. "Holy shit did you guys fuck!"

"No!" Sasuke snapped at once.

Raine straightened. She went from mortified to furious in under three seconds. "Gaara touched me with your hands!" She pointed at the Uchiha. "Fuck you both!"

"Raine," Sasuke got to his feet but she ran away from him. A second later he heard her bedroom door slam shut. He sighed aggravated and frowned at Naruto. "Thanks a lot."

Naruto blinked. "How the hell was I supposed to know what Gaara the slob did ne?"

"Fuckin Gaara," Sasuke was pissed. If Gaara had just left Raine alone the Uchiha wouldn't be getting screamed at now. "Go watch TV with the boys. I'll go see if I can settle the shrew."

He recoiled and Sasuke stormed out. "Oh shit."

Sasuke didn't bother to knock; he just walked right in and closed the door behind him. Raine was throwing stuff off her dresser. "Raine I want to talk to you."

She chucked a bottle of perfume at the Uchiha. "Get out!"

He caught the bottle and tossed it on her bed. "You can't be mad at me for this. It wasn't my fault! I didn't give Gaara a body so he could get freaky with you!"

"Gaara knew that you would know and he did it anyway!"

"He loves you," Sasuke braved a step closer. "He couldn't resist you. He apologized to me and he didn't think you'd ever know."

Raine shook her head. "I am so _sick_ of you godamn _ninja bastards_ keeping shit from me! Gaara lies and you swear to it!"

"What the hell do you want me to do about it ne? Apologize? I didn't do anything. I was trying to do everyone a favor putting Gaara in a body so he could hug you and the kids!"

"Gaara did more then just hug me," she growled.

Sasuke was losing his patience. He didn't want to have to take the fall for this shit. "Yeah I know."

"Did you like it Sasuke?" she nearly hissed.

"You did," he snapped back. "Getting off did wonders for your attitude!"

Raine took two quick steps forward and her hand flew through the air. "Why you!"

Sasuke caught her hand before she could slap him in the face. She counter attacked kicking him in the shin and trying to whack him with her other hand. "Stop this foolishness right now!"

"Screw you!" she struggled against the Uchiha as the first angry tears blurred her vision. "I hate you! I hate both of you! You can go to hell together!"

She kicked the same spot on his shin three times consecutively and Sasuke had enough. He was gentle with her but he body slammed her onto her bed just the same. She fought him the whole way and Sasuke flopped on top of her and restrained her. "Calm down."

"Get the fuck off of me!" Raine wiggled. "How dare you attack me! Who the hell do you think you are you big jerk!"

"You attacked me. I'm defending myself."

Hot tears streamed down her face. "You're a fucking hooker and Gaara is your pimp!"

It was the craziest thing he ever heard her say and despite his anger Sasuke laughed in her face. "Oh that's real good Raine. I'm a hooker ne?"

She didn't find this funny at all. "You're Gaara's whore!"

"I am Gaara's friend and his shinobi."

All of the fighting was draining her strength. She tried once more to throw Sasuke off and then gave up. Raine cried harder and squeezed her eyes shut. "I hate you."

"No you don't. You're just mad. I was mad at Gaara too."

"I am mad!" she sobbed. "I'm damn mad!"

"I can see that babe," he tried Yuna's ideas. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Raine blinked up at Sasuke. "You're pissed?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, Gaara did kind of take advantage of my clone."

"See, hooker!"

"I'm not a hooker. Gaara didn't pay me off."

"Sure he did, he gave you me." She frowned at her second husband as the tears fell.

_Shit. _"Gaara didn't give you to me Raine."

She sniffled and tried to stop crying. Anger tightened her stomach into a sour little ball. "We're married. Gaara kissed me and touched me when he was a part of you. It's like saying here she is Sasuke enjoy!"

"That's not true; besides I would never do something like what he did. I can control myself." _Can and do_. Lying on top of her wasn't all bad it was just the circumstances that sucked.

_Gaara you asshole! _"So what, Gaara's a slob and your not?"

"Yeah, he's the whore not me." Sasuke smiled at her hoping a little teasing would lighten her mood.

She wasn't going to let the Uchiha off that easily. "Getting off did wonders for my attitude ne?"

_Oops. _"I just meant that… seeing Gaara was good for you."

Raine let her body go limp and she stared up at the ceiling. "I was so happy to see him." She sighed. "Now I want to kick the crap out of him."

_Me too. _"I'll hold him and you can hit him." He thought she was calmer and he loosened his hold. "Maybe we should talk this over with Yuna."

"You bet we will."

Sasuke let her go and sat up. He gave her a minute more to collect herself and then, "You okay? Wanna go watch One Piece?"

She didn't really want to move and she was far from okay. "Let me wash my face first. I don't want the boys to see me a mess."

While the Uchiha was dealing with his foul tempered shrew Baki was throwing fits of his own. He had lost all three of Gaara's children to Tsunade hokage. The whore of the red sands had let the sannin adopt them days before she married Uchiha Sasuke. The kazekage couldn't have any of them hauled back to Sand. He was furious.

"Konoha is keeping our treasures locked away from us," Orochimaru leaned closer to the new kazekage fixing his yellow eyes on Baki. "Tsunade is laughing at you behind your back."

"That bitch," Baki growled.

"Perhaps its time to make her stop laughing and take what we want from Konoha by any means necessary." The sannin smiled. He was sure to get his way. Soon he would have all he desired; his special containers, his young future shinobi and his great revenge against Konoha and that bitch of a hokage. _It's over Tsunade. _


	18. Chapter 18

18

Kabuto made his way to Orochimaru's room. Saichi colored at a kids table Kabuto himself had set up for the boy. He pat Saichi on the head and smiled at his creation and then he went to the sannin at the desk. Kabuto set two small scrolls in front of the boss.

"Report Kabuto." Orochimaru reached for one of the scrolls.

"There are four teams from Konoha working in rotation searching in locations Sasuke gave them. They have found some leavings but do not know where we are."

"Sasuke doesn't remember everything," it worked in the sannin's favor.

The ninja had much more interesting news. "Tsunade also has shinobi searching for an old mystic woman, Kikyo."

_Kikyo? _Orochimaru knew her, hated the old bitch. "She has to be at least a hundred," he growled. "Why the hell isn't she dead?"

The corner of his mouth curled into a wicked smile. "Raine sees a counselor at the hospital twice a week however she still makes almost daily visits to the facility."

Orochimaru went from aggravated to amused. _Kikyo and_ _Gaara, how very interesting._ "Gaara is still alive." _How convenient for me_.

"I'm hoping to confirm his location my next visit to Konoha."

"Tsunade," Orochimaru grinned. "You devious bitch. Lie to the kazekage, shame on you. How are our newlyweds ne Kabuto?"

It was difficult to get close to the house and spy, but they utilized the backyard and the street with the boys. "They're wearing matching wedding rings."

Orochimaru laughed. His life just got a whole lot easier. "Send four teams I want the Konoha shinobi looking for Kikyo tailed. If they find her I want them all killed; the ninja and that brood of gypsies. If Tsunade is keeping Gaara alive in Konoha I want to know where. There's no sense in letting a perfectly good shinobi go to waste. Speak to no one about Gaara but me Kabuto."

"Hai Orochimaru sama."

Friday morning Temari and Kankuro came to watch the boys and Sasuke escorted Raine to therapy. Yuna thought Raine looked tense the moment they came in. As they seated she smiled a little and asked, "How are you two doing?"

Sasuke looked at Raine hoping that she would start. For a minute he didn't think she was going to. _I so do not want to be the one to bring this shit up. _

Raine frowned a little and told Yuna what was going on. She was embarrassed and it made her mad just to think about it. "When I saw Gaara, I didn't know about the whole clone thing. He and I… we fooled around a little. I didn't know that it was Sasuke too; Gaara never said anything."

She kept her reaction hidden. "When did you find out Raine?"

"A few days ago."

"Sasuke told you?"

"No, he never said anything about it." She frowned at the Uchiha a little. "I figured it out when I heard Naruto talking about clones."

"I see." Yuna looked at Sasuke. "You kept this from Raine; why?"

The Uchiha's face was starting to feel warm. _Don't make me the bad guy! _"I didn't want her to get mad."

"Did she get mad?"

"She called me a hooker."

The counselor blinked at him and turned to Raine. "Why did you call Sasuke a hooker?"

"He let Gaara use his body to..." Raine folded her hands in her lap and stared at them.

"I didn't know Gaara was going to be such a slob in my clone," Sasuke grumbled. "I didn't know what happened until after he was back in one body with me."

Yuna could see Raine was putting up defenses so she focused on Sasuke. "Did you speak to Gaara about his actions?"

"Yeah. I was all like thanks for asking if I mind and he apologized." Sasuke didn't want to be the bad guy but he didn't want to see Gaara totally villanized either.

"How do you feel about what Gaara did Sasuke?"

He looked at Yuna trying to find the perfect answer. "Kinda pissed I guess. I can understand why he did it but I still think he's an asshole."

_Excellent, a two part answer. _That meant Yuna could fire off a few questions. "You understand why Gaara did it?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and went for the easy clean answer. "She was his wife."

_Was ne? Very interesting_. "So it was his duty?"

"He said that she needed him and he couldn't resist her."

"Is that true Raine?"

Raine looked at Sasuke and then Yuna. "Yes. We didn't make love but Gaara… satisfied me." Her cheeks turned pink.

Sessions with these two were always interesting. She nodded at Raine and looked back at Sasuke. "You said that you were pissed and that Gaara is an asshole. Why?"

"He did all that without asking me. He didn't worry about it at all cuz he knew I'd be the one that would get the shit for it." The Uchiha frowned.

"What shit Sasuke?"

"Her mad."

Yuna went back to Raine. "Are you angry Raine?"

"I'm more then angry."

"Can you tell me what you're feeling about all of this?"

Raine took a deep breath and tried to give her feelings form. "I feel like Gaara gave me to Sasuke, totally. I've never done anything like that with Sasuke; the only one I've ever been with is Gaara." There was more to her anxiety then Sasuke in her panties. "I'm sick of being passed around like property. Hotohori gave me to Gaara, Gaara gave me to Sasuke. It's fucked up."

"I don't own you Raine," Sasuke sighed.

"Of course you do. That's why Baki can't drag me the hell out of here by the head of my hair. I belong to you."

The look in her eyes made his chest ache. She looked miserable. "I don't want it to be this way anymore then you do," Sasuke said and he meant it.

"You're feeling powerless, bounced around?" Yuna addressed Raine.

Raine nodded a little. "This isn't fair to Sasuke either."

She knew her clients shared a rather checkered past. "How are you feeling about all of this Sasuke?"

He was looking at Raine. She lifted her eyes to his and for a minute all he could do was stare at her. "I don't have a problem being married to Raine," he looked at Yuna and frowned a little. "But if Gaara didn't want me to touch her then he shouldn't have."

All eyes were on Sasuke's frown. "Do you think Gaara has given you some kind of permission to touch Raine?" the counselor asked.

"No, he just rubbed it in my face that he can do whatever he wants and if I even look at her wrong I'm scary stalker Sasuke throw me back in jail. I'm good enough to protect her but that's it. It's fucking bullshit."

Raine was doubly shocked and her mouth fell open. "Sasuke…you're not like that at all."

"I think you both have some strong feelings about what is going on," Yuna acknowledged. "You're both upset with Gaara's actions and this marriage you share is stressful for both of you. Neither of you are feeling your worth to the other. You are good friend are you not?"

Raine nodded and Sasuke answered for them. "Yes."

"I'd like to try an exercise. I would like for you to look at each other," Yuna paused to let them adjust on the couch. "I want you to tell the other person what you value about them that you don't think you could find with anyone else. Take a minute and think it over." Yuna sat back and observed. Sasuke and Raine looked at each other, their body language suggested a tension between them, their eyes revealed their sadness and frustration. "Raine, would you go first?"

Sasuke was looking her in the eye. She had been thinking about it while Yuna gave them time to reflect. "Sasuke you don't know this but I really do understand how much I need you. I don't want to be taken away from my boys; I don't want Orochimaru to use me as some kind of a vessel for my mother. You're the only one who can keep that from happening. You stepped up, you put up with my bitching and crying. You made sure that what needed to be done got done whether I liked it or not." She took a deep breath. "You're so different then you were. You've changed. You found your heart. I watched it happen and it… it gave me such hope."

His love started to cry. It was his turn. "Raine," she reached for a tissue to dry her eyes. "You're the kindest most forgiving most patient woman I have ever met." He couldn't help but smile at her; Raine was smiling a little through her tears. "I've seen you cry so much, hurt so much; it tears me up. I would do anything to make it better for you."

"Sasuke," Raine reached for him.

"Let the hugs heal," Yuna urged them.

He didn't have to be asked twice; Sasuke pulled Raine into his arms and hugged her. "Raine I…" _I love you…so much. I want to…_

"You what Sasuke?" Yuna urged.

Sasuke was holding her, she was hugging him. He could smell her shampoo and her perfume. Her long hair tickled his cheek and his arm. _I love you so much_. "I want to help you." _I want to make you happy_.

Yuna smiled at her patients. "I really think there is a lot of love here, don't you?"

Sasuke saw the opportunity to speak freely without consequence. He hugged Raine a little harder. "I love you a lot you know."

Raine sniffled and choked out, "I love you too Sasuke."

She broke into sobs while his heart melted. _I've wanted to hear her say that for so long. _"Tell me what to do to make it better. I'll do anything you want."

"Sasuke," Yuna interceded. "You must accept that you can't fix everything for her. I know it makes you upset to see Raine hurting but you can't always remedy the problem."

He rolled his eyes over to Yuna. "I know I can't always fix the problem, but I can at least try to put a band aid over it ne?"

Yuna smiled. "I'm glad to see the two of you so willing to work through your problems. You have a very unique relationship." She offered praise and moved on. "For months you two have drawn your strength from each other."

She let the tears dry up. "I don't know what I would do without Sasuke."

It caught the Uchiha's attention too and Yuna asked, "Why do you say that Raine?"

Raine was still hiding her face against Sasuke's shoulder. "He takes care of all of us and he's always there for me."

The same thing that made the former princess angry at her new husband was also endured him to her heart. Sasuke brought order to the chaos; he kept Raine and the children safe and as content as he could. "You think that Sasuke has done the right things then?"

"Yes," Raine dried her eyes. "Everyone is taken care of. He keeps the boys busy. Sasuke has a lot of good ideas."

Sasuke smiled at her. "I do?"

She smiled back. "Yeah, you do."

"Like what Raine," Yuna tried to get them back on comfortable ground.

"The house, the neighborhood. I was kind of depressed when Kankuro left but I like having him and Temari at either end of the street. The bikes and swimming lessons were Sasuke's idea too. We got the kiddie pool for them so they wouldn't have any fear of water before they jumped in a bigger pool."

"Are you all comfortable where you are?"

Raine nodded at Yuna. "The boys like it here. Temari likes to play hostess too. I like the house, I like the yard too."

Yuna looked at Sasuke. "How about you Sasuke? Are you comfortable with where you are?"

"Home sweet home," he tried to lighten Raine up a little. "I love seeing the house and everything around it alive again. It hasn't been like that since I was a kid."

"I think that you two have a very solid foundation. Your friendship is good and you both care very much for each other and your family. Things are difficult sometimes, but if you talk through it and listen to how the other person feels I think you'll have a happy home. Let's try another exercise."

By the time their session was over Raine and Sasuke both felt a little better. They had let go of some of their anxiety with each other and tried to put Gaara's naughty deed behind them. They checked in on the sleeper before they left the hospital and Raine bitched at him a little. They headed home and things settled down again.

Two days later Temari the happy hostess threw a big dinner party. Raine and Sasuke brought the boys, Shikamaru's parents and his team mates came to dinner. Naruto tagged along with Kankuro and Sakura. Shikamaru's mom and Raine helped Temari get the huge amount of food she had made to the table. Half way through dinner Shikamaru and Temari stood up and got their guests attention. "We have an announcement to make," Shikamaru started grinning.

"We're going to have a baby!" Temari blurted excitedly.

Raine and Ino squealed Naruto and pa Naara started laughing. "Congratulations son!" There was hugging and more excited squealing from the women. They finished their dinner and Shikamaru brought out champagne for the adults while the little guys got ice cream. Renji crawled all over his aunt Temari asking her where her baby was.

The men stepped out for cigars and snifter of brandy while the women fussed inside. Sasuke didn't really smoke but a good cigar once in a while was nice. Naruto coughed some on the cigar and the booze; Sasuke rolled his eyes. By the time the men were done with their little testosterone fest on the back porch three little boys were half asleep on the couch. Sasuke had a pleasant buzz going and Raine was giggly from too much champagne. The bubbles had gone straight to her head.

Sasuke carried the twins and uncle Kankuro carried Gabe home. They tucked their tired little guys in and Kankuro went back to Temari's to fetch his girlfriend. The Uchiha led Raine into the kitchen for a glass of water and an aspirin to stave off a hangover.

"Do you think it will be a girl? We really need a baby girl around here don't you think?"

Sasuke smiled a little. It was the fifth time she had asked him if he thought it was a girl. "I think you and Temari just want something to dress up."

"They have the sweetest frilliest pinkest stuff for baby girls!"

He handed her glass of water. Raine was positively giddy and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure they do." He went in the cupboard and pulled out the aspirin.

"I wanted a girl. Gaara wanted to try too." Sasuke shook a pill from the bottle into her hand and Raine popped it. She swallowed it down with a drink of cold water.

Raine had mentioned she wanted a daughter a few times when they were all still living peacefully back in Sand. "Maybe after he wakes up?" Sasuke turned to the counter and took his own aspirin.

"Yeah." Raine frowned; she was still peeved at Gaara.

Sasuke put the bottle away and drank half of his water hoping he wasn't going to have to listen to her vent about Gaara again. He turned to her putting on a smile. "You'll want to do some shopping with Temari ne?" he steered her back to happier news.

_Babies and shopping and shopping for babies_. "Oh yes defiantly." She sipped her water. "She has to pick out a crib and a nursery set. Temari should get a rocking chair too."

"She seems rather excited." He turned her mind to her favorite things. _I see another fifteen store shopping spree in my future. _

Raine giggled. "Shikamaru, strutting around like a peacock. I think he's more excited then she is."

Sasuke laughed a little himself. Shikamaru was on cloud nine all night. "He's a happy guy." Sasuke finished his drink and set his glass on the counter.

"I think they'll be great parents. They've always been so good with the boys."

"They learned from the best, you," Sasuke flattered.

She giggled at his compliment. "I really hope it's a girl."

"We'll know soon ne?"

"I know, but I want to know now!" the bubbles made her extra happy. She finished her water and set her glass on the counter with Sasuke's. "Little girls are so cute. You can put them in frilly dresses and put cute little bows and barrettes in their hair!"

Sasuke laughed again at her excitement. He hadn't seen her this happy in ages. "Yes I know." Raine giggled again and Sasuke chuckled with her.

Raine took a deep breath and sighed. _A baby girl. I wanted one. _"I wonder if I'll ever get to be a mother again."

He wasn't quite sure what she meant; reclaiming her boys or having another baby herself. "You're a wonderful mother Raine."

"Thank you Sasuke." She smiled up at her friend. "You're a pretty good dad too."

_Dad… _"Saichi…"

The poor guy didn't know how appreciated he was. _Because I'm always so… _Raine rested her hand on Sasuke's arm. "Not just Saichi, all of the boys Sasuke. You've done a good job parenting all of them."

For a minute he just stared at her. For months he had been wishing he was more then just Sasuke sensei, he wanted to be the daddy. "I've tried my best with the boys."

"You've done well Sasuke; you've been a good role model. They love you to pieces."

Sasuke smiled wistfully. "I love them too. They're all my boys."

Raine was sure that if something happened to her Sasuke would still take care of her boys. "You'll always be with them?"

"Of course I will." Sasuke took the hand on his arm in his own and smiled at Raine. "I'll always be here for all of you Raine. We're just one big happy dysfunctional family ne?" She laughed at his teasing and Sasuke pulled her to him. He gave her a hug. "It's good to see you happy. I wish I could do something to make you like this more often."

"You do enough Sasuke. I'll try not to be so moody."

He chuckled and looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. "That would be great." She pinched his arm and he laughed even harder. Raine laughed with him. It felt wonderful to be with her like this. _This is what I want; us._ "I love your laugh you know."

Her cheeks darkened a little looking up into Sasuke's smiling face. She defended with, "Flattery will get you no where Uchiha," but as soon as it was out things suddenly felt awkward. The look in Sasuke's eyes changed, his smile faltered.

Raine's cheeks were turning crimson. _Get me… _Holding her like this Sasuke started to think about how much he would like to get somewhere _like her bedroom_ with her. He couldn't resist touching her blushing face. "You're so beautiful."

Her heart picked up the pace in her chest. It looked like Sasuke was going to kiss her. He brought his face closer to hers. "Sasuke," Raine turned away from him and put her hands on his shoulders to ease him back.

_What the hell am I doing? _He was going to kiss her, would have if she hadn't stopped him. Sasuke let go of Raine at once and stepped back. He had got a little too caught up in the moment. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

The Uchiha was blushing, frowning down at the floor. "Sasuke…" she wasn't sure what to say. For the briefest moment she had contemplated... "It must have been the brandy. You're not used to drinking that heavy stuff."

It was an excuse, a weak one but she was the one offering it up. "Yeah," he looked up into her eyes and realized _she almost let me_. "I guess I feel a little goofy."

"Maybe we should just go to bed, to sleep, to sleep it off. Goodnight Sasuke." Raine turned and hurried out of the kitchen. She couldn't look into Sasuke's eyes anymore seeing what burned there. Raine went and locked herself away in her room for the night.

Sasuke stood where he was for a minute longer. It wasn't the brandy that made him want to kiss her it was her. Maybe the booze just took stupid control off of his brain. _Shit what was I thinking? _He knew the answer to that question. _She was in my arms laughing and smiling at me…_ The Uchiha took a deep breath and tried to push the thoughts from his mind. She had given them an excuse to drop it therefore Raine wanted it dropped. _Forget it. It's never going to happen. _

The Uchiha took his heavy heart and headed off to bed.

Jiraiya was indeed searching for the band of traveling mystics himself. He didn't find mystics at the border of wind country; he found something far more crucial. Sound shinobi. The sannin spent close to a week in wind and then returned to Konoha. Tsunade needed to be informed.

Work was done for the day and Naruto walked with Sakura toward the Uchiha district. She was going to Kankuro's; Naruto was hoping Sasuke had forgiven him enough to invite him to dinner. "So how have things been over there?" Naruto asked Sakura for the third time today.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's fine Naruto."

"They aint fighting are they?"

"No, they're not fighting. No more then usual anyway. Things have been pretty quiet."

"Is Sasuke mad at me?"

"Ask him yourself dork," Sakura grumbled and hurried to Kankuro's for a cold beer.

Naruto heard the splashing in the back yard and went around the house to the family enjoying the kiddie pool. Sasuke sat up on the porch smiling at the boys in the pool. Mommy was fishing wet t shirts they stripped off out of the water and they were splashing her and telling her "Swim mommy!"

"Oi," Naruto called a greeting and waved.

Sasuke waved back. "Naruto, what brings you here?"

He moved up to the porch. "I walked with Sakura. Thought I'd drop by to say hi."

Dripping wet and holding her boys t shirts Raine stepped up to the rail to hang them up to dry. "Would you like something cold to drink Naruto?"

"Come on I'll get you something," Sasuke offered standing. "Do you want something Raine, more lemonade?"

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks Sasuke."

Naruto wanted to stick around and watch his genie strip down to her bikini but Sasuke went inside and Naruto followed him into the kitchen. "Genie seems okay."

"She's been doing a lot of shopping for Temari's baby." Sasuke took a glass from the cupboard for Naruto and set it on the counter beside Raine's. "Shopping and babies make her happy. Tea lemonade or blue Kool-Aid?"

"Cool aide." Renji had him addicted to it. "Gabe's ready for the academy?"

Sasuke nodded and opened the fridge. "He's going to fly right through it." He pulled out the blue pitcher and poured Naruto his drink first. Sasuke passed it off to him.

"Thanks." Naruto guzzled a little. It tasted like popsicles. Sasuke had moved on to pouring Raine's drink. "You guys are okay then?"

"Yeah," Sasuke put the lemonade back and closed the fridge. He remembered holding Raine here in the kitchen a few nights ago. "I almost kissed her," Sasuke confessed. "After we came back from the party at Temari's."

His friend had turned his back to him and was frowning at Raine's glass of lemonade. "Were you drunk?"

"I had a buzz." Sasuke sighed. "I was a little too relaxed around her."

"What happened?" Naruto gulped some more sweet blue.

He still didn't look at Naruto. He could tell his friend just about anything but that didn't mean he wanted Naruto to see the look on Sasuke's face. "We were joking around, I was hugging her and she was laughing; smiling up at me with pink cheeks and innocent eyes." He picked up Raine's drink and took a sip. "I kinda lost it for a minute. I almost kissed her and she turned her head, then I let her go and apologized for being an idiot."

"You don't just love her you're in love with her." Naruto sipped his drink and waited for Sasuke to respond.

_Yes_. "Raine loves Gaara not me."

Naruto stepped forward and set his almost empty glass on the counter. "They're looking for a way to help Gaara."

"I know." Sasuke sipped Raine's lemonade again.

Going for more Kool-Aid Naruto reminded, "No matter how long it takes to cure Gaara; you're the one at genie's side. You're the man of the family. Isn't that enough Sasuke?"

"It is; it has to be." He held out Raine's glass. "Top that off for me would ya?"

Naruto did. "I know this isn't quiet how you pictured being married to genie, the whole shrew thing and all." Naruto smiled at his friend and Sasuke smiled back. "You'll get though this though right? The two of you together ne?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Me and the shrew. Yeah, we're fine." He started out of the kitchen and Naruto followed. "Ever see a shrew fight? We watched this thing on discovery channel the other night. The one thing that really pisses a shrew off is another shrew."

Genie was lying in the lounger in her bikini getting a sun tan when they came back out on the deck. Naruto was sure that if _he_ was married to her, Gaara or not, he would _defiantly_ try to jump her bones. He kept his slobbish thoughts to himself and genie invited him to stay for dinner. It worked out great for Naruto; he loved her pork stir fry. He would have hung out for a while longer after dinner, but Raine discovered sand on the floor coming out of the dojo. She started in on Sasuke with _how many times have I asked you to train with sand outside?_ Sasuke countered with _it was raining yesterday afternoon_. Naruto ducked out and left the shrews to their shrew fight.

Tsunade sipped her sake and frowned at Jiraiya. "Baki and Orochimaru ne? Kankuro has suspected as much."

"You've found no Sound ninja in rice country?"

"Abandoned compounds. They're on the move."

Jiraiya finished his drink and poured himself another. "An attack on Konoha is eminent then. They'll take Raine and the children by force."

"Not while I'm the fucking hokage," Tsunade held out her cup to be refilled. "I've taken enough of Orochimaru's shit, so have these kids. As soon as he shows his face I'll kill him. I assume you want in on the action."

Jiraiya poured her drink. Of course he wanted in. He didn't like to put down roots, but he could stick around to finish Orochimaru off once and for all. "You won't mind having a houseguest ne?"

She sipped her sake. "Don't worry Jiraiya; I don't think you'll have to stay long."

He felt it too; something big was going to go down very soon. "You gonna let me sleep in your bed this time Tsunade?"

"No. You sweat too much."

They met with Yuna again and still neither of them mentioned Sasuke's reckless actions in the kitchen. Their near kiss was swept under the rug. He was alright with it because she was alright with it. He took her to see Gaara and she talked to the sleeper about the boys for a while. No one suspected that when Raine kissed her love goodbye that morning it would be the last time she would ever kiss Gaara in the hospital bed again.

Temari dropped by that afternoon. She and Raine watched the twins on their bikes while Sasuke and Gabe did a little training in the dojo. They talked again about how wonderful it would be for Temari's baby to be a girl. Raine and Gaara had wanted to have a daughter but they put those plans on hold for Saichi. Raine still wanted a baby girl. After Gaara was well again and things could go back to normal Raine wanted her daughter. The sisters laughed the afternoon away discussing how big they wanted to make their family.

They weren't training with sand in the dojo. Sasuke had Gabe doing some other chakra control exercises. They balanced on one finger letting their concentrated chakra support their weight. Gabe liked the upside down stuff, it was fun. He wasn't very good at it to begin with, he fell down a lot, but Sasuke sensei was always there to catch him and encourage him to try again. Gabe loved his sensei and the special attention he got from Sasuke. He thought his sensei looked pretty funny upside down too.

Kankuro went with Sakura to hokage's place to find out when Kiba might be coming back for a while. His was one of the teams searching for the old woman. Two others had already had some home time; Kiba was due for some soon. Tsunade told the big ninja she had called all of her shinobi back to Konoha for now. Sound and Sand were defiantly up to something and some of her best were in the field. Kurani's team was almost to tea country; Gai's team was in northern rice country. She sent the messengers this morning. Kiba would be home in a few days.

Naruto walked with Ero sannin. For once Jiraiya was quiet and not asking for money. Naruto offered to buy them some sake anyway and the sannin agreed. They sat quietly having sake at an obscure little stand where Jiraiya wouldn't be stared at by his throngs of fans in Konoha. Jiraiya relaxed and tried to enjoy the day.

Choji met Shikamaru and the two of them took the long way back to Shikamaru's place. They swapped the latest news of the day. Ino had been giving Choji 'that look' again. Shikamaru hounded his friend a bit about asking Ino out on a date already and Choji broke down and agreed. They ducked into the bar for a beer to celebrate and found the dads of their team doing the same. Chuckling they joined their fathers.

Kakashi was reading in a tree. Pakkun was at his feet snoozing and enjoying the breeze. It had been a long day. He had completed an S class mission and then run all the way home to please his hokage. The jonin thought there were times when he thought he knew what it felt like to be Mite Gai. The thought made him smile a little.

The wind shifted slightly and Pakkun's ear twitched. He came awake sniffing and pricking up his ears. In the distance he heard another ninken. The dog stood up. "Kakashi, there is fighting in the forest."

He snapped his book shut and looked at his dog. "What do you know Pakkun?"

"It's Kuromaru. Inuzuka Tsume's team has just encountered Sand ninja. A lot of them."

Kakashi got to his feet tucking his book away and biting his thumb. "Is it too late to help them!" his hands flew through the seals and Kakashi summoned the rest of his dogs.

"It doesn't hurt to try." Pakkun didn't have much hope. The other dogs surrounded them and Kakashi ordered the fastest to take word to the gate and to the hokage. Lock Konoha down, the bad guys were coming.

His greyhound took off and Kakashi looked down at Pakkun. "If we can't save them we'll avenge them. Let's go team!" Pakkun took off in the direction of the fighting and the ninken team followed.

Streak the fastest ninken in all of Konoha made it to the gate in record time. He reported to the guards and the gates of the hidden village were swung shut and locked up. The warning signal was sent and a runner accompanied the dog to hokage. They burst into her office. "Hokage sama, its Sand! Our shinobi are under attack by a huge squadron in the northern forest. Hatake Kakashi has gone to investigate and to help."

"Full alert. Stand ready to evacuate the civilians to the shelters. Special guard and ANBU units to their posts now and I want my jonin in key points in the city."

"Hai Tsunade sama!" Shizune set the pig down and went to the window. She sent the hokage's orders into the sky for all to see and went to join her team.

Shikamaru and Choji were walking home when the sky was alight with the message from the hokage. Sand was about to attack. "Temari," Shikamaru lost his breath for a moment fearing for his pregnant wife. "Oh god Temari!" he broke into a run for home and Choji followed.

Raine looked up at the colors that flashed in the sky. "Weird fireworks?"

Temari knew it wasn't fireworks, it was a code. _Konoha is about to be attacked, right now! _"Get inside! We have to get inside! Renji Yusuke get inside right now!"

ANBU guard dropped all around the house and a siren started wailing in the middle of Konoha. Raine's heart jumped into her throat. "What's going on!"

In the dojo Gabe fell over and Sasuke caught him. "Sasuke sensei?" Gabe didn't like the siren. It was scary and broke his concentration.

Sasuke set Gabe down. "Stay here," he went to the door and threw it open. ANBU was circling the house. Temari was carrying a crying Yusuke and Raine was practically dragging Renji off of his bike. He hurried to them and picked Renji up. The Uchiha recognized the colors in the sky. "Get inside." He hurried them back to the dojo.

Hiei appeared at the door and addressed the Uchiha setting the boy down. "They're getting the barrier up around the house now."

Sasuke nodded at Hiei. The ANBU stepped out and closed the door. "What's happening sensei?" Gabe asked.

Sensei grabbed his sword off the wall and started herding Raine and the boys into the living room where Yusuke was crying. "It's a safety drill. Come on lets go see Yusuke and auntie Temari."

Raine let the boys get a few steps ahead of them and then she grabbed Sasuke's arm. "What is going on Sasuke?"

"Konoha is under attack." As if to emphasize his point there was a succession of four explosions near the gate.

She squeezed Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke!"

"It's alright Raine. You and the boys will be safe behind the barrier."

"You too right? You're staying with us right Sasuke?"

The mark on his neck was starting to tingle. The snake sannin was coming. He adjusted his sword behind him and Sasuke took Raine by the shoulders. "I'm going to protect our home Raine. You'll all be safe inside the house. Close the curtains and don't look outside."

The frightened woman heard more explosions. They sounded much closer. "Wait a minute, you're going out there?"

He started them down the hall thinking he might need some help from Temari getting Raine off of him. His wife looked terrified. "Yes I have to go out there. Orochimaru is coming Raine. I won't let him near this place; I'm going to protect you."

_Orochimaru…is attacking…. _"Sasuke…" Raine felt the strength running from her legs.

Sasuke took advantage of her faltering moment to pry her hands off of his shirt. "It's alright Raine. I'll be back."

"No, don't leave me," she panicked trying to take his hands.

"I'll be back, I promise." Before she could argue with him any further Sasuke pressed his lips to Raine's and kissed her quick. "It will be alright." The Uchiha turned and hurried out of the house to join his ANBU friends.

Temari went to her sister and put an arm around her. "Come on in here mouse, I need you to settle the boys."

Sakura had finished her rounds at the hospital and she and Kankuro were going to go have a quiet dinner somewhere alone when the signal in the air and the reverberations of the explosions changed their plans. Kankuro knew at once he had to get home. "Mouse and the boys! Come on lets go!" The couple made a dash for Uchiha town.

Jiraiya ran for the gate, Naruto made for the explosions in the wall closer to the Uchiha section of town. He was worried for his friends, for his genie and their boys. Bounding over the rooftops Naruto saw Shikamaru and Choji running for home. Naruto fell in beside them. "They're coming through the walls!" Naruto informed as they ran on.

_I'm coming Temari._ Shikamaru pushed himself to go faster. "We must defend our home! Hurry!"

Kakashi and his ninken fought their way to Tsume's location. Most of the marauding Sand didn't stick around to fight Copy Kakashi; they had a village to attack. Kakashi reduced their numbers by close to two dozen and ran on. Ahead in a slight clearing he saw Tsume. She rested against a tree with her dog's head in her lap. They were both covered in blood. Kakashi hurried to her. "Tsume!"

Tsume stroked her dog's fur. Kuromaru died with his head in her lap. "He was a good dog Kakashi. He was my friend."

Looking over her wounds Kakashi realized Tsume was on the verge of joining her ninken in the afterlife. "Hold on Tsume. Don't talk, I'll get help."

She coughed a little and blood ran from the corners of her mouth. Tsume was dieing. "Tell Hana and Kiba I love them."

"Hold on Tsume," he begged her.

Kuromaru's fur was soft but his body was getting cold. It was time for her to join him. Tsume smiled a little and closed her eyes. "He was a good dog."

Kakashi straightened as Tsume took her last breath. He bowed his head for a moment praying that she and Kuromaru now ran through peaceful fields. After a moment he stood and faced the sounds of Konoha under attack. Kakashi swallowed his sorrow; he still had a job to do. "Let's go Pakkun."

It was total chaos at the gates of Konoha. Two giant snakes each with three snapping heads and two lashing tails had been summoned by the invading shinobi. The snakes bashed their way through the gate and a good portion of the wall around it. Sand and Sound ninja poured in behind the snakes. The Konoha shinobi worked frantically to meet their invaders and evacuate the civilians to designated shelters. The snakes pushed forward smashing everything in their path. Houses fell like piles of matchsticks.

Summoning a big frog here was only going to cause more damage but it wasn't as if Jiraiya had much of a choice. He bit his thumb and his hands flew through the seals. A moment later he stood on Gamabunta's head. The big frog crushed half the block coming into the corporeal world. "It's a serious matter I'm afraid," Jiraiya told his friend.

Gamabunta fixed his gold eyes on the snakes trashing Konoha. All around them shinobi were at war. He went for his dagger. "It's time to do some snake hunting. Don't fall off." He leapt high and to the right releasing his dagger as he came down almost on top of the snake. Two heads hissed and tried to bite him, ninja around the fighting summons scrambled to get out of the way. Gamabunta's blade came down between two heads and he flailed the beast separating the head and one of the tails. A fountain of blood erupted out of the dieing thing and the carcass fell over in two pieces.

Jiraiya didn't stay idle as his big partner took on the second snake. He spit water bullets at enemy Sound and Sand trying to assist the ninja fighting all around them. The blood soaked streets were littered with bodies of ninja and civilians alike. Orochimaru wasn't attacking just to claim Raine or her children, he meant to annihilate Konoha. _I won't let you have your way Orochimaru! Where the hell are you! _

Kabuto waited until Sakura and Kankuro were gone, he didn't want to go through the trouble of fighting them just yet. He quietly took care of the distracted guard outside of Gaara's hospital room window and slipped in to pay the former kazekage a special visit. He went to the bed and opened his cloak. His sweet little Saichi let go of him and hopped down on the bed beside Gaara. Kabuto went around to the other side of the bed, to the seals on Gaara's neck. "I'll just need a moment Saichi."

Gaara was still in that dark world where time had no meaning. He sat on the grass thinking about his sons. When all of this was over he wanted to make them all big brothers. A beautiful daughter would make all of this up to Raine; another wedding and new rings for her too. Anything to make her happy again. He couldn't stand the frustration he heard in her voice. Gaara was contemplating these things when the first odd sensation hit him. It was almost like blacking out. _No, not blacking out blinking out. _ Gaara lifted his hands and looked at them. They were translucent. "What the hell?"

Saichi crawled up on Sabaku no Gaara's chest. He looked down at the man who had once brought him red balloons. "He can get my mommy back."

"Of course he can," Kabuto assured the boy as he eliminated the seals containing Gaara's curse one after the other. He removed the last seal and Gaara's body twitched. "Go ahead Saichi."

_For mommy_. Saichi opened his mouth to allow the snake inside to do its work. It struck at Gaara's neck leaving a bloody mark on the opposite side Kabuto had just finished with. The snake had marked him again and Gaara trembled as Saichi swallowed his snake again. The little boy closed his eyes and worked Orochimaru's magic.

Hearing noise behind him Gaara leapt to his feet. He turned and saw the giant eight headed snake less then twenty feet away. He was stunned the creature got so close undetected but before he had time to think about it Gaara saw him, "Saichi!"

In the night time place with his pet snake behind him Saichi told Sabaku no Gaara, "You're going to go get mommy for me."

"Get your mommy?" a cold shudder swept through him and Gaara's entire body flickered for a moment. It was disorientating, slightly painful. "Saichi?"

The snake behind him reared its heads. "Sabaku no Gaara, bring me my mommy." The snake attacked grabbing Gaara in eight jaws and pinning the struggling shinobi to the grass. "You will obey."

Kabuto worked quickly detaching Gaara from medical equipment as the shinobi's body started to convulse. Saichi slipped off Gaara's chest and waited for him to open his eyes. A moment later the convulsions stopped. Gaara was still for a moment and then he sat up and opened his eyes. Kabuto handed black pants and a shirt to their new slave. "Get dressed. We have work to do."

Sasuke joined Hiei and Judda on the roof. A section of the great wall not far from the edge of the Uchiha district was crumbling. Konoha shinobi were rushing that way to intercept the flood of enemies slipping through the cracks. The tingle in Sasuke's mark became a dull ache. Hiei drew his sword. "I'll give them no quarter."

Sound and Sand charged their way and Sasuke unsheathed his own sword. "Defend this house with your lives. Show no mercy to the enemies that stand before you. They're here to murder Raine and steal away the children."

"Be he brother or friend, I'll do my job too." Judda's hand went to the hilt of his sword and then the trio was in motion racing to meet the enemy. They were a skilled few, high level ANBU and the shower of shuriken and kunai thrown by the enemy did no damage. Sasuke and his ANBU were too fast, too skilled with a sword. The slaughter began two streets down from the place the Uchiha called home.

Inside the house Raine and Temari settled the boys in the living room to color pictures until the 'drill' was over. Raine was terrified. Things were still exploding outside and she could hear shouting and screaming. She turned on the stereo and put in some kiddie music the boys liked to drown out the sounds. With her boys occupied Raine hurried into the kitchen for a look out the front window. She saw smoke and dust rising into the air a few blocks away and closer still ninja were fighting everywhere. Her heart dropped into her stomach. Raine was looking out at a war. _Oh my god Sasuke went out in that?_

Temari appeared at the kitchen doorway. "Mouse, come away from the window."

Raine turned to Temari with wild eyes. "Sasuke…Shikamaru and Kankuro!"

The mention of her husband made Temari's worried heart flutter in her chest. "They'll all be okay."

"It's a war out there Temari!"

She hurried to mouse and pulled her away from the window. "I know it is. Calm down, this will all be over soon."

"What about all of the people? All the kids, the civilians!"

"Konoha takes care of their own. I'm sure the straights are being evacuated now come sit with the boys."

Raine clutched Temari's shirt sleeves. "What about the hospital? What about Gaara!"

_Shit!_ She could really use baby brother's help right about now. "He'll be fine. The hospital will be protected should it become a target."

Tears of panic started to sting her eyes. "This whole village is a target!"

"Don't you dare get hysterical on me." Temari put her hands on mouse's shoulders and shook her a little. "The men of our family are out there fighting for our homes, our family. It's our job to keep the boys secure and I need you to help me keep them calm and distracted. They need their mom right now."

She heard more loud crashing noises over the sound of Mary had a little Lamb in the living room. Raine looked out the window and saw the fighting. "I'm afraid."

"Don't be afraid. Just pray." Temari was. Her brother and husband were out there.

Kankuro and Sakura didn't get far from the hospital before they became entangled in the fighting. Kankuro was a little worried for his sweetheart but whenever an enemy got close to Sakura she put a hurt on them. While she pummeled the attacking Sound Kankuro used five summon puppets to try and clear the area around them so they could move on. The flow of enemy shinobi seemed endless as wave after wave of ninja moved into Konoha.

There was smoke coming from the direction of the gate and Kankuro thought he glimpsed the giant frog Naruto could summon. It was the smoke and dust in the sky at the other end of town that concerned the big ninja. It was near Uchiha town; near his pregnant sister his mouse and his nephews. Kankuro prayed that Sasuke and what was left of the ANBU guard were holding down the fort until he could get there. His puppets took out two more shinobi charging at him. "Godamnit clear the fucking way!"

Sakura covered Kankuro's backside deflecting kunai and turning in sync with her lover. "There's so godamn many of them!" Her fellow Konoha shinobi were caught up in brawls everywhere she turned.

"Stay close to me Sakura; as soon as we can we'll make a break for it!" Kankuro ordered slaying more ninja.

"Double size!" Choji's huge fist swung out ahead of them knocking Sand ninja out of the way. They were surrounded and still running to get to Uchiha town.

Shikamaru was trying to calculate the invading troop's strength and size as he and Naruto deflected the weapons thrown at them. "There are hundreds of them, two maybe even three hundred enemies."

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto made two more clones to help deflect the rainstorm of shuriken hailing down on them. "We have to get to Sasuke! They're after genie and the kids!" Naruto felt the thing inside of him stir. "Orochimaru must be here somewhere."

"Tsunade and Jiraiya are here, you let them handle Orochimaru understand?" Shikamaru warned his dangerously powerful friend.

"A sannin fight in the village is going to wreck the place up."

"And your kyuubi powers won't?" Shikamaru dodged a kunai and deflected a shuriken away from Choji.

Naruto grit his teeth. All around them was the sound of destruction and he could smell the blood in the air. _Old lady Tsunade, Ero sannin where the hell are you guys?_ Choji kept on doing his best to clear their way and Naruto ran on behind him.

Sasuke had just finished off two more Sand ninja when he felt the shift in the wind and the murderous intent behind him. He spun around quickly and deflected as many blades of wind as he could. One hit him opening a gash in his right bicep and Sasuke's eyes found his attacker. "Baki."

The kazekage was surrounded by his ANBU embroiled in the fight with the shinobi of Konoha. "I've come for what's mine Uchiha."

"Nothing here belongs to you old man," Sasuke growled.

He was pleased he had wounded the renowned genius of the Uchiha clan. "You'll die here. Konoha is finished." Baki always had fantastic timing. No sooner than the words left his lips there was a huge explosion at the edge of the district. The giant snake Manda and his summoner appeared. Baki seized the opportunity to attack the slightly distracted Uchiha sending more cutting wind after him.

_Shit! _Sasuke deflected wind and leapt up and back to avoid the rest. The sannin had finally made his appearance, a grand entrance no less. The giant snake dipped his head and swallowed shinobi whole. "Son of a bitch!" Sasuke had no time to play with Baki. He would have to kill him quickly and move to intercept Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru makes a clever partner. Together we will eliminate this village and collect what we want."

"Fool, Orochimaru gives nothing to anyone for free!" Sasuke charged at Baki.

Baki used the wind to dodge, to fly and to counter attack. If the Uchiha wanted to get close to him he should be prepared to be cut to ribbons. "You're fast Uchiha but I can fly!" He soared above on the wind and rained down a torrent of death on Uchiha Sasuke.

Shikamaru saw the giant snake's head above the rooftops. "Oh shit."

Naruto saw it too. "Orochimaru and that snake! He summoned that thing right inside the village? Konoha will be destroyed!"

The snake rolled and thrashed and the ground shook beneath them. "We won't let that happen Naruto," Choji gave the pep talk sweeping the enemy out of the way with giant hands. "We are the shinobi of this village and we will protect it. We will save our home and our people. That is our job."

Red chakra was crying out to be released. "Orochimaru," Naruto started to let just a little leak out. "I'm going!" He darted out ahead with a preternatural speed and weaved his way past and through the enemy.

"Naruto no!" Shikamaru screamed but it was too late, the ninja was gone. "Choji?"

The big guy put on more speed, as much as he could handle. "I saw it too." As Naruto ran away he dropped down on all fours. "We better hurry."

Gamabunta had finished the snakes at the gate. The second put up more of a fight after seeing what happened to its companion. Four blocks near the gate were completely demolished and the fallen gates of Konoha were stained with blood. The sannin was still atop his head taking out the enemy from above when two things happened at once; Hatake Kakashi arrived and Manda reared his ugly head across town. "Well son of a bitch," the frog grumbled and hit his pipe.

Kakashi spotted Jiraiya and immediately went to him. From atop the frog the ninja had a clear view of what was going on. It was far worse then the last time. "Manda?"

Jiraiya caught his breath. "I see Orochimaru has shown himself."

"Where is Naruto?"

Jiraiya eyed Manda. "Over there I imagine. Tsunade too."

"That's the edge of Uchiha town."

"Gamabunta, plowing through the village is going to get a lot of people hurt so let's take the scenic route."

"Can we kill the sons of bitches this time?" the big frog exhaled a great cloud of smoke.

The sannin frowned. "The world will be short one of the three when this is all over. That much I promise." He turned to Kakashi. "Hang on; we're going for a ride."

Kakashi concentrated more chakra into his feet and the frog jumped high and back into the forest.

Raine felt the earthquakes. She looked at Temari sitting on the couch beside her and then both women got to their feet. They hurried to the kitchen for a look outside leaving the boys to color in the living room. Raine saw the giant snake and grabbed Temari's arm in terror. "Oh my…"

It was Orochimaru's snake, and someone was on the creatures head. "He summoned that thing right here in the village. Is he crazy," Temari almost couldn't believe it.

"Orochimaru's going to get me." It felt like the blood in her veins had turned to ice.

"No."

"Whose going to kill that big fuckin snake!"

Temari looked down at mouse. She was pale and on the verge of panic. "Tsunade hokage that's who. She'll kick that things scaly ass all over the place and then put a beat down on Orochimaru too!"

Something like cold steel squeezed in on her heart. _We're all going to die_. "Gaara… I want Gaara! He has to protect me! He has to come and rescue all of us!"

It felt like her mouse stuck a knife in her chest. Temari was hurt and Raine was giving in to panic. "It's going to be alright mouse."

"No," it didn't _feel_ that way. "Something terrible is going to happen. They're all out there with that thing!"

"Stop it!" She grabbed Raine by the arms and shook her hard. "You're panicking. They can take care of that snake and everyone is going to be fine."

"People are dieing out there!"

"People are _living_ in here. Three little boys that can't have you doing this shit mouse. Pull yourself together. The ninja will do their job, you do yours."

Raine tried to compose herself. _I can't frighten the boys_. Raine nodded.

"We have a lot of protection out there. Husbands brothers friends, put your faith in them mouse. They can handle this."

_I'll be back, I promise._ "Sasuke…"

"He'll protect you," the Uchiha was strong fast and skilled _and he loves Raine and the boys_. "Sasuke's tough stuff. It will be okay."

Lucky for Sasuke he was all Temari thought he was. His Sharingan saw the attack coming, his speed cleared him from the majority of the downpour and he deflected more with his sword. Wind cut his right thigh and left ankle open. They were shallow wounds but they were still bleeding. The gash in his arm wept when he spun his sword. _Godamnit I can't get close to him! _Sheathing his sword in Baki's presence seemed like a dangerous gamble. Clearly the kazekage had mastered his element.

"You're pretty good at dodging the kazekage ne Uchiha," Baki stayed on the move circling the young man as blades of wind flew from his fingertips. The Uchiha was quite a swordsman too. Baki smiled a little, he would just distract the little punk and move in for the kill. Hot blooded young guys like him were always balled up by their honeys. "Did you avoid Gaara too? How long were you fucking my little whore behind his back? Were you doing her back in Sand while Gaara was at the office? A little afternoon delight?"

He knew Baki was just trying to fuck up his concentration. Sasuke had used this trick a time or two himself. He bounced Baki's blades back his way but the ninja didn't stay in one spot. "Yeah that's right," Sasuke calculated Baki's speed and direction. Sasuke jumped straight into the air reaching for five kunai. His kunai training with his brother served Sasuke well all his life. He threw the kunai and for a moment Baki hesitated as not to run into the knife coming down on him. Sasuke made straight for him deflecting the few blades of wind the kage threw at him.

Baki didn't quite escape the Uchiha's sword. It sliced his side as he moved away. The Uchiha swung again at his head and Baki blew out a great gust of wind to knock the Uchiha back. Sasuke slid across the rooftops on his feet and then the ground shook again. Injured and furious Baki sent a windstorm after his opponent. "I'll kill you Uchiha."

Gamabunta appeared in front of them and Manda hissed. Orochimaru saw Jiraiya and Kakashi atop the frog. Kakashi leapt down to assist Sasuke with Baki. Not far from where they were Naruto was tearing his way through a dozen Sand ninja. Still no sign of Tsunade. "Jiraiya," Orochimaru greeted with a grin.

"This is it Orochimaru."

"Are you going to try and stop me? An old fool like you? You're old and weak and I have had enough of you! Konoha ends today old friend." Manda thrashed his tail sending smashed house debris into the air and Orochimaru's hands started to fly through the seals.

"Gamabunta, fly!" The frog jumped and narrowly missed the massive ice jutsu Orochimaru sent after them. Jiraiya saw shinobi imprisoned in the massive berg of ice. "Toad oil!" A moment later he was spitting fireballs at Manda. The snake had to go, he was slithering destruction.

"Not good enough," Orochimaru boasted as Manda swat fire away with his thick tail alighting buildings all over the place.

Konoha was catching fire. "Shit, water cannon please hurry!"

The frog was sure this place was going to be a disaster area by moon rise. He jumped high to avoid the snake's bite and spat water on the houses in flames.

Orochimaru saw his opening and he went for it. His snake moved to strike when suddenly Manda stopped and turned quick for a look at his tail. Akimichi Choji was holding Manda's tail with hands and arms that he had enlarged to gigantic proportions. "What?" the sannin hissed.

"I won't let you destroy this village," Choji called up to the snake and his master.

"Kill him! Eat him!" Orochimaru ordered Manda furiously.

Kakashi hurried into the fight between Baki and Sasuke. The kazekage paused reevaluating the situation. Sasuke was a little cut up but he looked alright. Kakashi addressed Baki not Sasuke. "I'll give you one last chance to run for your life."

Baki laughed. "You're good Copy Kakashi but I'm the kazekage. I'll kill you both."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Kakashi was behind Sasuke in a flash stabbing his fingers into the seal that kept his power in check. He released the seal. "Kill him."

It was an order from his sensei, the first in many long years. The mark spread across his body like a wildfire as Sasuke called on his darker powers and charged Baki. He would do as his sensei said. With his increased speed Sasuke was able to dodge and deflect what Baki threw at him. "Shini!"

The Uchiha was about to land a fatal blow yet again two things happened at once. Uchiha Sasuke was blown off course by a waterfall of sand and Tsunade hokage arrived.

The snake diving down to devour Choji ran into an unexpected surprise. Manda hissed, "Tsunade!" and then the woman sannin's fist connected with his bottom jaw. His head rocked backward and the woman came at him again. "Orochimaru! Get her!"

The hokage punched the big snake in the face again. "Get out of my town!"

Jiraiya turned to the sound of Tsunade's voice and saw her beating up the snake. Orochimaru tipped his head back going for the sword in his gullet. "Now is a good time to strike friend!" As Gamabunta leapt into the air unsheathing his dagger for a stab at the angry snake Jiraiya saw Gaara. "What the hell!" They started to drop and Manda's tail came at them. Choji went flying.

Kakashi stood his ground now facing Baki and "Gaara?" The former kazekage had defended his successor but Kakashi doubted it was because Gaara wanted too. There was blood on Gaara's neck dripping from another curse mark. The seals that kept the snake at bay were gone and most disturbingly Gaara didn't look at him with pale green eyes; they were gold. The eyes of the snake that now controlled him.

Baki was shocked to see Gaara too but by the look of him Orochimaru must have called him back from the dead to fight. "Gaara? Orochimaru is truly amazing."

Sasuke recovered himself and bounded his way back to his former sensei's side. He froze at what he saw before him. "Gaara…." Looking into his friends eyes Sasuke saw why he had been attacked by sand. "He's been possessed!"

The sand shot out of Gaara's gourd again and Sasuke and Kakashi had to separate to dodge. Baki wasted no time sending his cutting winds after both of his scrambling enemies. The kage laughed. "Yes that's it Gaara! We'll kill them all!"

"There's a big fucking snake over there!" Kankuro argued trying to keep Sound ninja at bay. "A frog too!"

"Tsunade and Jiraiya have confronted Orochimaru, Naruto might be there to."

"My family is there!" Kankuro decapitated a ninja and his buddy tried to flee.

Sakura threw a kunai with enough force to kill two ninja. "Sasuke's there; Hiei and Judda too."

"Temari is pregnant!"

It was a hell of a time to spring it on him but just in case they didn't make it out of this mess alive, "So am I."

"What?" Kankuro wasn't sure he heard her right.

"I'm pregnant," Sakura punched the ground knocking ninja off their feet. "If we live through this you're going to be a daddy."

_Daddy?_ Every hair on Kankuro's body stood on end. _She's carrying my baby!_ "Sakura!"

She turned a handful of stones into lethal projectiles. "It's not my fault the condoms always broke!"

_We're going to be parents… I have to protect her!_ His fingers moved faster and Kankuro made his puppets fly. "Don't worry Sakura, we're going to get out of this just fine and then I'll marry you! I'll take care of everything!"

"Are you proposing?"

"Yes," his poison needles flew into the crowd. "Will you marry me Sakura?"

She laughed a little despite herself. "Yes Kankuro. I'll marry you."

Orochimaru brought forth the sword of Kasanigi's. He began his charge across Manda's scaly head moving fast to end Tsunade's beating. "Tsunade!"

She saw Orochimaru coming and kicked Manda in the jaw again before leaping back to find good footing to face her old friend. "Orochimaru, it's over for you today!"

Manda was in the process of recovering himself when something else hit him hard enough to almost knock him over. The evil sannin looked down and saw the source of the blow; the kuuybi brat had arrived. "Kill him!"

Jiraiya watched Orochimaru and his snake separate. Orochimaru went after Tsunade and Manda struck at Naruto. "Gamabunta, attack Manda now!"

The frog leapt high in the air and went for his blade. "That kid is growing tails."

"One thing at a time!"

_Get my mommy for me. _Saichi stood at Kabuto's feet a safe distance away from the heavy fighting taking it all in with his Sharingan. Today was a good day, he had learned a lot already and by tonight his mommy would be tucking him in to bed. Saichi would be happy again.

The snake controlling Gaara's body didn't bother playing around with the Konoha shinobi. He started toward the house and his target. The mission was simple, acquire Saichi's mother without killing her or the children. Some damage to the target was acceptable but Raine was not to be fatally wounded. Kill anyone that got in the way even Uchiha Sasuke if necessary.

Gaara was heading straight for the house, for Raine and the boys. Sasuke gave chase. "Gaara!" he called to him running to catch up. Sand from Gaara's gourd came after Sasuke trying to grab him and he jumped around to avoid being caught. "Gaara stop!" The Uchiha put on a burst of speed and got in front of his possessed friend. "Stop it Gaara!" Sasuke fended off another sand attack with his sword. "I won't let you take Raine. I can't! I promised you I would protect her!"

Manda struck out at Naruto and in a flash he swallowed the brat whole. Gamabunta's dagger pierced the snake's middle pinning him to the ground. Manda thrashed and snapped at the big frog as he bounded away. "Damn you!" Before he could wriggle the dagger out the snake received another damning injury. Naruto burst through the side of his neck. The ninja escaped through the hole he tore open and Manda wailed in agony.

Tsunade was momentarily distracted by Naruto's gory escape. _Two tails! _She narrowly dodged the sword Orochimaru swung at her head.

"Pay attention or you'll die!" Orochimaru was furious. Manda screeched and beat his tail off the ground shaking the earth. Whether it was his snake, his shinobi or the kuuybi power unleashed this village was going to be destroyed.

Snarling and down on all fours Naruto charged the giant snake again.

Gaara had left him to deal with the copy ninja all on his own, Baki was none to happy about it either. Kakashi immediately copied his air walk technique and pursued him across the sky. Baki threw blades of wind at the jonin, Kakashi dodged deflected and kept coming. _I can't lose to this guy! _"I'm the kazekage!" His hands flew through the seals; he didn't even care if Kakashi was copying him.

Kakashi had a bad feeling about this. Wind kicked up around him and before Kakashi was engulfed in the tornado he created he saw Baki's. _This is going to make a mess. _He fought wind with wind. Houses shredded in the wind; debris and shinobi alike went flying. The storms collided and exploded on a gust of intense energy.

Sasuke wasn't caught entirely off guard by the blast wave but he did have to struggle to stay on his feet. His possessed friend on the other hand used the wind at his back to get even closer to Sasuke's home. "No Gaara stop!"

The Uchiha was stuck in place behind him, the house was directly ahead. _Get my mommy. Get my mommy. Get my mommy. _ The serpent in the human lighted on the wall outside of the house. "Raine," he used Gaara's voice. "Raine come out here!"

The Uchiha heard Gaara calling for Raine. _Oh god no! She'll run right to him, to her death! _ "Gaara no!"

Raine had been pacing between the kitchen and living room when she heard him. She froze looking out the kitchen window. Gaara was up on the wall looking at the house and calling her. "Gaara?" her heart leapt into her throat and Raine bolted for the door.

Temari saw her mouse go running to the _door_. "Mouse? What are you doing?"

_Gaara…_ Her love was here, he had come to protect her to save her from the terrible things going on around them. _He's come back to me. My love!_ Raine threw open the door and stepped outside of the barrier. "Gaara!"

Shikamaru found Choji picking his way out of a pile of rubble. "Choji!" he ran to his friend. "You alright!"

Choji was a little dazed. He had smacked the back of his head pretty hard on impact. "I'll live." There seemed to be a bit less ninja activity over here. "What's going on?"

"Our counter attack has just begun. This area is starting to clear out; the fighting is concentrated near the center of the village." Shikamaru had been monitoring the signals closely. "Let's try to get closer to my place. I want to make sure that Temari is alright."

His friend was calm as usual but Choji could hear the worry in Shikamaru's voice. "Yeah okay. Let's check on your family."

Naruto clawed and bit at Manda like a wild animal, like a fox. "Jiraiya!" Gamabunta barked. "You can't let him do this in the village!"

Jiraiya already knew that. "Manda has to go so I can get to Naruto!"

"Then fry him and be done with it!" Gamabunta bloated himself with oil.

_No other choice_. Gamabunta let loose and Jiraiya set the oil on fire. A wall of flame raced at the snake.

Saichi's mommy came out into the open and the serpent inside reacted. It used the sand to reach out and grab her. Mommy startled as the sand wrapped around her waist and legs and cried out in surprise when she pulled her and the sand to him.

Raine fell over and Gaara dragged her across the ground. "Gaara!" she screamed panicked and confused. She felt her feet elevate and a second later Raine was hanging upside down. She caught grabbed a hold of his shirt and struggled to look up at him. "Gaara what are you doing!"

The snake looked down at the panicking mommy with its cold yellow eyes and hissed at her agitated by her fussing.

_That's not…Gaara… _it was his body his voice, but his pale green eyes were all gold save one black stripe down the center. _Snake… _Raine opened her mouth and screamed.

In that dark place where the snake held him down Gaara heard it. First Sasuke and then Raine. Her scream made his hair stand on end. "What are you doing to her?" he railed at the snake biting him.

Saichi answered him from somewhere far away. "Get my mommy."

"No! Leave her alone! Saichi!" There was no answer from the boy and then Raine screamed again.

It was common knowledge that using his Sharingan eye tired Kakashi out faster. He acted far more exhausted then he felt. Playing with tornadoes in the village was too dangerous. He couldn't let Baki do that again. Kakashi had to stop him here and now. His hands flew through the seals and he summoned the mist to cover him.

_Childish, futile!_ "You can't see either Hatake Kakashi!" Baki turned circles looking for the enemy. "I'll blow your fog away!"

He used his sword to slice Raine free of the sand. Sasuke grabbed her away from Gaara and she screamed. "Are you alright?" he tried for the house but sand got in the way. Sasuke took to the roof.

No, she wasn't alright at all. "Gaara!"

"He's not the one doing this." Sasuke felt something wrap around his ankle. _Shit! _He tucked Raine under one arm and turned to slice the sand with his sword. His beloved screamed and brought her arms up to hide her face.

Abrasions and broken bones were acceptable damages for mommy to take should she get caught in the crossfire like she was now. The serpent continued attacking. Uchiha Sasuke was proficient at deflecting this hosts sand attacks and the Uchiha was slowly getting further away with his target. That was an unacceptable loss and the serpent moved in to take mommy back from Sasuke.

The burning oil splattered all over Manda's head and hide. The snake hissed and thrashed trying to roll over and put himself out. Gamabunta's dagger held him firmly in place and Manda screamed enraged. He had taken quite enough abuse this outing, enough was enough. He slammed his tail into the ground one more time leaving behind his parting earthquake. The summon vanished in a puff of smoke that turned the sky grey.

With the snake gone Naruto turned to his next opponent. Orochimaru and Tsunade were fighting in a now mostly leveled spot not far from where the snake's tail had been. "Orochimaru, you aren't taking any of my friends!"

The fighting all around them seemed to intensify which was bad because Sakura was beginning to tire. "There's no end to this!"

Kankuro sensed a change in the tide of battle along with that last earthquake. The giant snake was gone and then the big frog vanished too. He was starting to see more green flack jackets amongst the ninja fighting all around them. "Finally!" Kankuro sent two puppets to Sakura's right. "It's the counterattack! Hang on a little longer!"

His puppets shielded her from flying shuriken. This would all be over soon. "You too!"

Saichi was briefly distracted by Manda's theatrical exit. It was enough to make the snake holding him waver a bit and Gaara pushed forward with all of his might. For just a brief moment he saw through his open eyes and Gaara was horrified. It looked like all the screaming he was hearing was because he was kicking the crap out of Sasuke and Raine. "No! Don't let me hurt her!" he spoke in the real world.

For a moment the sand stopped coming and so did Gaara. Sasuke had heard his friend, the _real_ Gaara speak to him just now. The Uchiha took advantage of Gaara's struggle with the serpent inside of him and bounded away with Raine. _That thing will devour his soul! Gaara will die if he tries to fight it! _"Damnit!"

Raine wasn't even aware that she had started to cry. "Sasuke!"

The snake slammed Gaara back down into the grass. A second later his left hand was bitten off and swallowed by one of the monsters heads. Gaara cried out in agony as the creature tore at his soul. "Raine! Sasuke don't let me hurt her! Don't let me take her back to Orochimaru! Godamnit stop me!"

In control of the host once again the serpent quit playing around. He sent all of the sand in the gourd after the Uchiha to trip him up, to slice and pummel him, to grab him and tear mommy right out of his arms.

Back on the ground once again Jiraiya ran for Naruto. He was making a bee line for Orochimaru sprinting on all fours. "Tsunade!" Jiraiya shouted the warning.

Naruto left a trail of orange fire in his wake. Seconds later he stole Tsunade's opponent and attacked Orochimaru directly knocking them both away from the hokage. "I won't let you!" Naruto growled like an animal.

She was about to land a solid punch on Orochimaru when Naruto came in and blasted them back a few hundred yards. He was attacking the snake sannin like an animal, Orochimaru defended with incredible chakra backing away from the ninja with two tails. "Naruto!" Tsunade ran after her shinobi like a good kage should.

The sand took his feet out from under him and Sasuke flailed trying to reclaim his balance. He landed on sliding sand on his backside with Raine still in one arm. They rolled down the pitch of the roof and Sasuke dropped his sword grabbing for purchase. They hit the edge and the screaming woman bounced away from him. "Raine!" Sasuke grabbed for her and caught her by the wrist.

Raine looked down at the fall from the roof, it wasn't that high, but high enough to get hurt if she fell. "Sasuke!" she reached for him with her other hand.

"Hold on to me Raine!" Sasuke was about to pull her up when Gaara's sand attacked him from behind. The blast hit him dead center in the back with such tremendous force it shredded his shirt and blasted away layers of skin. Sasuke screamed in pain.

Uchiha Sasuke was incapacitated enough for the sand to reclaim mommy. A tendril of it wrapped around her waist and roughly yanked her up and away from the injured Uchiha. Mommy screamed and struggled. Minor injuries were acceptable; the quickest way to subdue her was to render her unconscious.

Sasuke watched horrified as the sand holding Raine moved to hurt her. "No don't!"

Raine was slammed into the ground hard. The air rushed out of her body and she choked. Her peripheral vision darkened and then the blackness moved in. She thought she felt something wet behind her ear unaware that a rock had cut her head open. She thought she heard Sasuke scream for her and then the world went dark.

Baki was preparing another tornado to clear the mist. He wouldn't lose to the copy ninja hiding in the fog. He brought his hands up to perform the seals and then the ground at his feet seemed to explode. Suddenly there were dogs biting into him. They chomped down on his hands and legs. He cried out startled and furious. "Get off of me!"

"The lightning edge can also be used to cut," Kakashi followed Pakkun straight to Baki concentrating the chakra in his hand. Too late the kazekage saw him coming. Kakashi ran past Baki taking the kage's head off with one quick chop of his electrified hand. Baki's head rolled at Kakashi's feet. "You should have run for your life."

Orochimaru leapt away from the monster ninja. He threw one jutsu at Naruto and another at his fellow sannin hurrying to join the brat. Jiraiya summoned a wave Orochimaru countered with a wall of earth and Tsunade smashed it to pieces. Naruto started to spew dangerous blasts of chakra at him, Orochimaru dodged and countered with his own. They were really tearing up the town and the snake hermit smiled.

Sasuke flipped off the roof and tried to get to Raine before the sand could carry her back to Gaara again. He collected his sword and jumped to meet her as the sand lifted her unconscious body off the ground. "Raine!" Sasuke grabbed her and cut her free from the sand. He noticed the blood on her shirt as he tried yet again to get her someplace safer. "Raine, can you hear me?" the sand was relentless and Sasuke went to level two of his cursed seal. "You're going to kill her! Stop it!"

_Kill her? No!_ Gaara struggled again. "Stop it Saichi!" he cried out desperately. The snake devoured another bite of Gaara's arm and he groaned through clenched teeth.

Stage two gave him more speed and Sasuke finally outran the sand. He was heading back to the house, to the safety of the barrier when he saw Shikamaru and Choji. Sasuke dropped down in front of them and quickly pushed Raine off on Shikamaru. "Get her back to the house!"

Shikamaru was stunned. "What happened?"

There was no time to explain. The sand and the possessed were catching up to them. "I'll cover you go!" Sasuke leapt back to the roof to intercept the coming attack. His eyes found Gaara a few houses away and coming for them, for Raine. "I won't let you have her! Leave her alone!"

His sister in law was bleeding from a cut on her head, assumable what knocked her out. Choji and Shikamaru made a run for it. Above them they saw what they were running from. Gaara was on the roof and he was sending his sand to attack _them_. "What the hell!" Shikamaru gaped and Sasuke intercepted the attack.

"I said go! Run!" Sasuke had no choice; he was going to have to really fight Gaara. _His soul… is it being devoured? Damnit Gaara give me a sign! _

Gabe wiggled in his seat and then got up. Temari looked down at her nephew with nervous eyes. "What is it Gabe?"

"I have to use the toilet." He went out without looking back at aunt Temari. _It's hurting them. Mommy and Sasuke. Daddy's sand is hurting them. _Gabe went into the bathroom and closed the door. _Something is wrong with daddy too. He's not the one using his sand. He's fighting in starlight land. _Gabe didn't pee; he went to the window and slipped out.

He snuck closer to his bedroom window and called his own sand to him. The stream became a gourd on his back. Gabe eyed two figures fighting on a rooftop not far from him. It was his daddy and his Sasuke sensei, but at the same time it was neither. Sensei used dark power to make himself into a monster and a monster controlled Gabriel's father. Gabe knew why sensei was fighting his daddy; mommy's blood had dripped on daddy's sand. "I have to save my parents."

The little boy snuck away from the house and over the wall. Gabe ran right into his first battle as a ninja.

Jiraiya made a break for Naruto while Tsunade made a charge at Orochimaru. Catching the kid in this state was all but impossible and quite dangerous. Kakashi appeared in a blur and ran at his side. "Baki's dead," Kakashi informed.

That was good news. With their kage fallen and Konoha's shinobi making their counter attack Sand would flee or die. "Then that just leaves Orochimaru but first we must stop Naruto before he grows another tail."

Tsunade's fire jutsu collided with Orochimaru's water jutsu and the sannin charged at her through the steamy mist. He was faster then her and avoided her blows but his sword did cut her. Tsunade's arm opened from elbow to shoulder. Instinctively she brought her hand to her wound giving Orochimaru just enough time to parry and run her through with his sword. Tsunade gagged blood through her clenched teeth. Orochimaru leapt away pulling his sword out as he moved. "I'll kill you bitch," he hissed.

Jiraiya caught the impalement from the corner of his eye. Tsunade was covered in blood. _How much chakra did she use up fighting Manda!_ "Godamnit Tsunade!"

"Help her," Kakashi darted after Naruto and the big sannin changed course again to join the hokage.

Sasuke was deflecting sand and trying to keep Gaara from advancing when something small appeared on the roof behind Gaara. _Oh shit oh no Gabe! _ Quicker then Sasuke had ever seen the child move he was past Gaara and hiding behind one of the giant hands on Sasuke's back. "Gabe what the hell are you doing here godamnit!"

_Gabe… _Gaara's eyes widened in horror and understanding. His precious son was now in the battle. "No! No godamnit don't you fucking hurt him! Don't you fucking hurt him!" Gaara raved and the snake took another bite of his soul. "Kill it Sasuke! Kill me! End this you bastard!"

Daddy's sand kept attacking them. Sensei kept Gabe safe behind him. His sensei was really fast. "That's not my daddy, that's an abomination."

The little boy's calm and adult way of speaking made Sasuke feel cold. "Gabe?"

"My daddy would rather die then hurt me or mommy."

"It's not your daddy's fault Gabe."

Gabe understood more then his sensei thought he did. He sometimes heard and saw his daddy in his dreams. "Daddy is fighting where he is too. To win there, to save my daddy's soul you have to kill him here."

It was a lot for the little one's Sharingan to take in all at once and Saichi started to get a headache. Kakashi just about had Naruto by the tail of his jacket and then the ninja with red chakra suddenly pounced off in another direction shaking him once again. Tsunade hokage staggered forward a few steps and then she started to run to continue attacking Orochimaru. Jiraiya was behind her trying to catch up.

Saichi turned to his left, to the fight for his mommy. He focused in using his sharp eyes. Big brother Gabriel was hanging onto Saichi's daddy. Orochimaru told him all about that little traitor and Otasan had been right. The furious little one stood on shaky legs. "Stop stealing my daddy!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

_Uh oh_. Kabuto braced himself. "Saichi?"

"Kill him! Kill Sabaku no Gabriel!"

"Sasuke sensei, please help me. I don't want my daddy to disappear in the dark." He had heard his little brother's scream and looked for the source of the voice.

The sand attacks became more vicious as the serpent controlling it ceased to care about Gabe's well being. Sasuke had to move quick; he was all over the place. Gaara moved closer and Sasuke was already at the edge of the roof as it was. "Hang on Gabe!" He peeked back over his shoulder. Shikamaru was still running like hell but he wasn't far enough away from Gaara's wrath.

"Get me my mommy!" Saichi was so furious he breathed fire when he spoke. "I want my mommy right NOW!"

Gabe saw him and for a moment he was startled by Saichi's power and the horrible darkness surrounding the boy he taught to play dinosaurs. The thing that had stolen his father's body dashed forward and down off the roof; going after Gabe's mommy. From behind his sensei he saw the earth heave. Uncle Shikamaru, mommy and even big Choji went flying. "Mommy…"

_Shit!_ Sasuke leapt to the unzipped street and headed for Raine. Getting tossed again seemed to shake her awake. She was trying to push herself up on her elbows and open her eyes. Gaara appeared on the street behind her. "Raine! Get up, run! He's right behind you!"

Raine groggily lifted her head. Sasuke was a monster charging at her and at first she thought he had a monkey on his back with all that red hair _red hair_. "Gabe!"

"Sasuke sensei, please," Gabe begged trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. "I can hold him long enough for you to strike his heart and give him a clean death."

"Gabe no!" Just a little more and Sasuke would be to her. Sand was creeping up behind her and she was too dazed to see it coming.

"Please! He's going to hurt my mommy and he won't stop! Now please help me sensei! Help me save my mom and dad!"

Sasuke peeked at Gabe from the corner of his eye. There were tears streaming down his little cheeks and Sasuke's heart broke in half. It was a million billion times worse then seeing Raine cry ever. _Oh god Gabriel. You are such a good son_. "Chidori?" Sasuke whispered. Feeling his own eyes begin to sting.

That would be quick and clean. Daddy's soul would fly before the demon could finish him and mommy would be safe. Gabe nodded. "Do it, charge him now."

The Uchiha put his hand down and forced chakra into his palm. _I asked Gaara to give me a sign._ His hand became alive with chakra. _I won't let that damn snake have your soul Gaara. I won't ever let Orochimaru have Raine either. _Sasuke had asked for a sign and Gabe was it. _Gabriel was the first angel_. Sasuke charged.

Tsunade saw the perfect angle of alignment and put herself at the right place at the right time to kill two birds with one stone. Naruto charged at Orochimaru as the snake bastard charged at her. Tsunade maneuvered so at the last moment of Naruto's charge she was facing him. The hokage saw a third tail and knew the kyuubi would go right through her. Blue fire illuminated her fingertips. Orochimaru came from behind. _I will do what a hokage has to do._

"Mommy! I want my mommy!"

Sasuke was almost to her and then he ran right by her. Gabe was on his back. His little gourd turned to sand and it was going everywhere. Raine turned a little more and saw that Sasuke was charging Gaara. "No!"

Tsunade felt his claws tear into her chest and she stabbed her glowing fingers into his stomach to seal the fox chakra, to save her village and to save Naruto. Orochimaru was behind her and with Naruto's last bit of red chakra he reached right through Tsunade and tore off a nice chunk of Orochimaru's chest. _Good job kid_. The seal kicked in and Naruto lost consciousness. Tsunade reached up to pull his hand out of her chest and she wavered.

Furious Orochimaru kicked the half dead pair out of his way. "You bitch! How dare you die like that on me you bitch!"

"Orochimaru!" A rush of anger and a gust of wind and Jiraiya was to the snake bastard in no time he punched him in the face sending Orochimaru flying backwards.

Kakashi ran for Naruto and the hokage they were laying in a spreading pool of her blood. Naruto's fingertips were still sticking out of her back and neither one of them were moving. _Oh no!_

It was now or never, the sand was coming and they were almost to his daddy. _I love you dad. Be free._ "Do it now!"

_Forgive me._ He brought up his hand and the chidori took care of the sand trying to stop him. Sasuke saw the sand around Gaara's body turn traitor and hold him in place. "Chidori!" Sasuke slammed his palm into Gaara's chest and the heart within exploded.

The snake wasn't feeding off of him anymore. There was no more pain, there was warmth. Gaara felt like he was rising. His soul was free, Raine and Gabe were safe. Ahead of him he saw Tsunade hokage. She waved him on and Gaara followed her into the light that looked like love incarnate.

In mid temper tantrum Saichi clutched at his stomach and fell to his knees. The boy coughed out huge gouts of blood and struggled to breath. "Saichi!" Kabuto snatched him up right away. "Oh shit." Kabuto started feeding chakra into the boy at once.

Orochimaru dodged Jiraiya and hurried to Kabuto. Something was wrong with his baby Uchiha. "Kabuto!" He took one look at the boy and knew what happened; what needed to be done. A quick jutsu and Orochimaru took his little minions and vanished on the wind.

Sasuke caught Gaara as he collapsed and he lay his body down on the sand. Gabe crawled off his back and went to his father's side. "Thank you sensei."

Raine has struggled to her hands and knees and was looking at them. "Oh god Gaara!"

Sasuke saw her struggling to get up. Shikamaru was waking off to her left, Choji behind him. Sasuke ran to Raine. "Raine!"

She crawled her way up Sasuke's shirt until he helped her stand. She saw Gabe reach over and close Gaara's eyes. "No!" Her scream rang 'round Konoha.

He held her up as Raine collapsed in tears and Sasuke let go of level two and returned to himself. "I'm sorry Raine."

Gaara… Their life together flashed before her eyes. Kisses in the garden, their wedding day, Gaara holding Gabe for the first time. "No!" Raine bawled harder. "What am I supposed to do without him? What am I supposed to do without Gaara!"

Sasuke hugged Raine tighter. "You'll do what Gaara wanted you to do. Live."

The End


	19. Chapter 19

Afterward

Eighteen chapters and three months of very intense writing later and here we are.

Tsume, Baki, Tsunade, Gaara; all dead. Suna and Konoha both without a kage; not good.

Saichi didn't look so good last time we saw him and just what was Orochimaru going to do to the poor baby this time?

Gabe, Sasuke and Naruto are all responsible for the death of someone they loved. I think the little guy shocked his sensei. Gabe's much more talented and more resolute then they thought. I imagine he'll do well in the ninja academy next semester.

Temari and Shikamaru, Kankuro and Sakura expecting baby shinobi. A shotgun wedding is in Kankuro's imediant future.

Raine was upset when her darling boy murdered Sound ninja half asleep; what must she think now that Gabriel has committed patricide? Raising three shinobi without her beloved Gaara, she'll have to endure it somehow.

The hardest time for them all is now. We'll give them some privacy and check in on them again in a little while.

But that will be another story.


End file.
